Un voyage inattendu
by Sally-of-middle-earth
Summary: Sara est une jeune femme à peu près comme les autres. D'événement en événement, elle va participer à une quête pour reconquérir un royaume avec treize nains, un hobbit et un magicien, une compagnie des plus étranges. Oh ! Elle oubliait. Ses deux amies folles-dingues seront de la partie. Eh ben, ce ne va pas être de tous repos !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Voici mon premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est ma toute première fiction alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. Je vous rejoint en bas. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Prologue:

\- **_... 97, 98, 99, 100! Attention, je arrive!_**

_La petite fille de 6 ans cacha sa bouche enfantine avec ses petites mains pour dissimuler son rire. Elle était bien cachée cette fois-ci, et sa mère ne la trouverait pas aisément ! _

_\- __**Sara, où es-tu ma princesse ?**_

_La voix l'appela d'un ton espiègle, tentant de forcer la petite à trahir sa cachette. Mais Sara avait l'habitude de ses partis de cache-cache avec sa mère, et elle était bien décider à gagner aujourd'hui ! La petite fille se déplaça silencieusement dans l'arbre où elle était perchée, se dissimulant avec habilité derrière le lourd feuillage vert. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Sa mère passa juste sous sa cachette et Sara retint son souffle. Puis soudain, la femme leva ses yeux turquoise vers son abri. La petite fille se figea, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. _

_\- **Je te voie trésor !**_

_La petite poussa un cri de dépit. Un grand sourire joueur éclaira le visage de sa mère et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin en ouvrant grand les bras. Vaincue, Sara se laissa tomber de son perchoir, et la femme rattrapa son enfant avec habileté avant de la caler confortablement contre sa hanche._

_La femme essaya de déridé sa petite fille qui gardait une expression boudeuse. Elle commença alors la chatouiller ce qui fit éclater le rire enfantin de Sara ! Sa mère la déposa par terre et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
_

_\- __**Aller ! Viens ma chérie ! Allons voir ce que font les hommes !**_

_Sara prit la main que lui tendait sa mère et elles retournèrent toutes les deux à la maison. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans la cour où un homme apprenait l'art du combat à l'épée à un jeune garçon de 15 ans. _

_\- __**C'est bien ! Fléchi les jambes ! Garde ton équilibre !**_

_ Ils continuèrent encore quelques instants avant que l'épée du garçon vole dans les airs pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin. La femme et la fillette applaudirent. L'homme les regarda en souriant et il s'accroupit en tendant les bras._

_\- __**Petit Soleil !**_

_La petit fille se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la fit tournoyer. _

_\- __**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Maman ?**_

_\- __**On a joué à cache-cache mais elle a encore gagné,**__ dit l'enfant frustrée._

_Son père rigola et la déposa par terre. Alors le jeune garçon s'approcha et commença à embêter gentiment sa petite sœur. Puis il se mit à courir vers le jardin._

_\- __**Tu ne m'attraperas pas !**__ dit-il, alors qu'il était déjà bien loin._

_\- __**C'est de la triche Trinian !**__ fit la fillette s'élançant à la suite de son grand frère._

* * *

**\- Sara ! ****Sara !  
**

La jeune fille de 13 ans était adossée contre un arbre lisant un de ses romans préférés. Elle avait des cheveux légèrement bouclés couleur caramel avec quelques reflets miel qui lui arrivait à la taille. Ses yeux marron était rempli de joie de vivre. En entendant son nom encore une fois, elle le ferma et s'élança dans le champ pour enfin arriver près d'une petite maison où se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec les cheveux brun parsemés de mèches grises. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient remplis de malice.

\- **Ah, te voilà enfin ! **dit-elle.

\- **Désolé, tante Megara. J'étais en train de lire dans la forêt, là-bas.**

\- **Et cela t'empêche de me répondre ?**

\- **Euh…** **Non, mais l'histoire est tellement bien que j'étais plongée dedans.**

-** Aller, rentre ! Il se fait tard !**

Sara rentra suivi de Megara. Le repas était déjà près sur la table. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux et commencèrent à manger.

\- **Elle raconte quoi ton histoire ? **demanda Megara.

\- ** Elle parle du monde, de ces trésors, d'elfes, de nains, de magiciens, d'aventure. La vraie vie !**

Sara eu envie de soudain de chanter. Des paroles lui vinrent, elle se leva et elle commença :

\- **_Sept heure, je me réveille et dehors il fait clair  
Vite, je balaye il faut que la maison brille  
Je cire, je frotte, je range et je chasse la poussière  
Je nettoie chaque placard jusqu'à sept heure et quart  
Ensuite je lis un livre et même deux ou trois  
J'ajoute quelques couleurs qui ne plaisent qu'à moi  
Puis c'est guitare, tricot, gâteaux et quelques fois  
Je me demande où est la vraie vie?_**

Megara se mit à rigoler devant la chanson. Il y a des choses qui sont un peu fausse.

_**Après midi c'est puzzle, fléchettes et cookies  
Papier mâché, danse classique, échec et mat  
Poterie, théâtre de marionnettes et bougies  
Gymnastique, arts plastiques, corde et Pascal m'épate  
Puis je relis mes livres  
Je rêve d'aventures  
J'ajoute de la couleur, il en manque  
J'en suis sure  
Ensuite je brosse, je brosse et brosse ma chevelure  
Dans cette prison où j'ai grandie  
Et je me demande et demande et demande et demande  
Où se cache la vraie vie?**_

La femme rigola devant l'entrain de sa protégée. Celle-ci se rassit et recommença à manger le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **C'est qui ce Pascal ?** demanda Megara.

\- **Je ne sais pas. **

Elles finirent de manger en rigolant et après elles s'installèrent au coin du feu, buvant une tasse de thé. La fillette regarda les flammes dansées, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque quelque chose commença à la tracasser.

\- **Ma tante ? Au fait, on est quel jour ?** demanda Sara inquiète.

\- **Mmmh, on est le 5 juin**, répondit-elle sans regarder la jeune fille.

Soudain, un grand silence pesant se fit. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Megara releva la tête et vit le visage de Sara pâlir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle vint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- **J'ai oublié**, dit la fillette en sanglot. **Comment j'ai pu ? Je suis horrible.**

\- **Non, ma chérie. Tu n'es pas horrible. C'est juste que… tu ne veux pas souffrir et ton esprit oublie. Regarde, moi aussi j'avais oublié.**

Ces paroles douces ne calmèrent pas cependant Sara. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle savait. Megara était habituée. Cela arrivait une fois par an.

\- **Cela fait quatre ans qu'ils sont morts, **dit Sara.

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Ce n'est pas juste. Tout ce qui me reste, c'est des souvenirs. C'est tout. Mais moi, ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'ils soient là.**

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Heureusement que je t'ai trouvée Megara. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi.**

La femme resserra un peu plus son étreinte et commença doucement à bercer Sara. Celle-ci s'endormit dans ses bras.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Sara retrouva son sourire. Elle allait souvent au village où elle retrouvait son amie Gwen de 12 ans et une petite fille de 8 ans qui les collait nommé Lucy. Sara et Gwen étaient habituées qu'elle soit avec elle. Lucy était vraiment mignonne. Mais quelque fois c'est vrai, elles aimaient bien être seules toutes les deux sans devoir surveiller une petite fille. Dans ces cas là, qui arrivaient assez souvent, elles la ramenaient chez elle.

(Bon, je vais vous faire un peu de description. Gwen de son vrai nom Guenièvre avait la peau chocolat, les yeux noisette et les cheveux brun frisé arrivant à ses épaules. Lucy, elle, avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux verts prairie.)

Sara et Gwen, toutes les deux, allaient souvent dans la forêt, s'amusant à chercher les elfes ou jouant avec des bâtons pour faire comme des épées. Sara gagnait tout le temps à ce jeu là. Gwen, elle, préférait le tire à l'arc. Elles faisaient semblant de vivre une aventure.

Au village, il y avait une sorte de tradition qui perdurait de mère en fille et, Sara et Gwen qui avait l'âge requis, l'apprirent de Megara (Gwen n'a pas connu sa mère, elle est morte à l'accouchement).

Cette tradition consistait qu'à chaque pleine lune, les femmes se retrouvaient dans une clairière, autour d'un grand feu pour pouvoir danser toute la nuit oubliant tout les soucis et les hommes, ne s'occupant que de danser pour se sentir libre. D'ailleurs, c'est Megara qui commençait toujours entrainant les autres. Souvent les femmes avait un petit tambourin pour taper le rythme ou avait une flûte pour jouer la mélodie. Au début, Sara et Gwen trouvaient cela bizarre mais elles furent vite conquises par la musique entraînante. Et ce fut là que Sara découvrit qu'elle avait un don pour danser. La première fois tout le monde s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Depuis, Megara laissa souvent Sara commencer. Les deux jeunes filles apprirent aussi à jouer de la musique. Gwen, elle, jouait merveilleusement de la viole et tapait souvent le rythme avec un tambourin. Quand à Sara, elle apprit la mandoline. Elles aimaient ces réunions au clair de lune et à chaque fois, attendaient avec impatience les suivantes.

C'est comme ça que se passa l'enfance des deux fillettes.

* * *

**Remarque:**

**Je tiens à prévenir que dans la suite il y aura plein de clin d'œil à Disney ou à d'autre films... Je ne publierais pas régulièrement. Ce sera en fonction du temps que j'ai et si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance.**

**Alors ? Reviews ?**


	2. Départ et rencontre

**Hey ! Alors revoilà la suite ! Je tiens à préciser que les personnages du hobbit ne sont pas les miens, ce sont ceux de Tolkien. Il n'y a que Gwen, Sara et Lucy (enfin un peu pour celle-ci car comme vous aller voir c'est un personnage connu). Et comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, il y aura des clins d'œil à d'autre film et mention d'autre personnage.  
**

**Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre I : Départ et rencontre

On était fin mars, début avril. Sara, une jeune femme maintenant, était en tenu de voyage : chemise blanche à manche bouffante avec par-dessus un bustier en cuir marron clair qui ressemblait plus à un corsage, un pantalon de toile moulant beige, des bottes montantes marron foncé et une cape sombre avec un capuchon pour se protéger de la pluie et du froid. Elle avait à sa taille une ceinture où pendait l'épée de Megara qui était devenu la sienne et elle avait prit une sacoche qui était en fait un artefact magique. Sara avait pu mettre des habits en plus, deux ou trois livres, une carte, de l'argent, des vivres, des potions, des plantes et même sa mandoline. Et elle avait encore de la place.

Elle sortit de la maison et la ferma à clé.

Plusieurs années plutôt, la maladie avait emporté Megara malgré les soins de Sara qui avait apprit l'art de la guérison. Elle se souvenait alors des dernières paroles de sa tante bien-aimée.

_\- __**Ma douce Sara**__, dit Megara sur son lit de mort. __**Je suis tellement fière de toi.**_

_La jeune fille à ses côtés, la regardait, les yeux remplient de tristesse._

_ \- __**Tu es devenu une jeune fille pleine de bon sens, de courage, de malice. Ne change pas. Reste comme tu es. Va vivre tes rêves. Voyage. Ne reste pas là. Il n'y a plus rien qui te retient.**_

_ Sara pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Megara. Elle l'avait élevée, aimée comme sa propre fille. La vie était injuste._

_ \- __**Ne pleure pas ma chérie. Je vais aller rejoindre celui que j'aime. Soit plutôt heureuse. La mort, ce n'est rien. C'est juste une porte qui te mène à un endroit meilleur. On se reverra mais le plus tard sera le mieux. Sourit pour moi.**_

_ Sara fit un effort et à travers ses larmes, on pouvait voir un léger sourire._

_ \- __**Voilà. Je veux avoir un sourire pour dernière image. Prend soin de toi. Je t'aime.**_

_ Et Megara ferma les yeux une dernière fois. Sara s'effondra et pleura des heures durant sur le corps de sa tante. _

_Le lendemain, fut l'enterrement. Tout le village était venu. Chaque habitant vint lui faire leurs condoléances. Gwen et Lucy se tenaient à ses côtés, regardant la tombe, les yeux dans le vague, remplis de larmes. Sara entoura les épaules de Lucy pour la consoler mais elle-même n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Gwen la prit aussi dans les bras. Sara était contente de les avoir._

Maintenant, elle se tenait devant la maison. Elle commença à se diriger vers le village mais elle se retourna une dernière fois. Elle regarda avec nostalgie sa maison, le champ derrière avec ses bois. Jamais plus, elle ne les reverrait. Jamais plus, elle courrait pour aller rejoindre sa tante. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue et elle reprit son chemin.

Malgré toutes les années qui étaient passées, elle avait enfin décidée de partir d'ici et de découvrir le monde, ailleurs que dans ses livres.

* * *

Quand elle arriva au village, elle donna les clés au mestre de la ville et alla dire au revoir à ses deux amies. Toutes les deux étaient chez Gwen. Celle-ci portait une tunique violette sur un pantalon noire. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et elle portait un arc et son carquois dans le dos plus un sac. Lucy, elle, portait une robe simple de couleur orange avec un poignard à sa ceinture et un sac en bandoulière. Toutes deux portaient des capes sombres et des bottes.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** S'étonna Sara.

\- **Eh bien, on vient avec toi, pardi !** s'exclama Gwen.

\- **Mais…mais…**

\- **Il n'y a pas de mais**, dit Lucy en souriant avec un aplomb déconcertant.

Sara les observa toutes les deux. Lucy, qui au début avait été exclu du duo que formait Gwen et elle, était maintenant un membre irremplaçable de leur groupe. Elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qui les collait, non. Maintenant, c'était une jeune fille de 18 ans, souriante et mature pour son âge. Certes de petite taille comme elle (1m40 pour Lucy et 1m45 pour Sara), elle savait se faire entendre. Tandis que Gwen aussi avait changé. Un an de moins que Sara, c'était la plus belle de leur groupe et elle le savait très bien. Plus grande que Lucy et Sara (1m60), elle ne cessait de leurs rabâcher à longueur de journée. Elle était susceptible, chochotte, colérique, sarcastique et de mauvais caractère mais malgré cela, c'était une fille sur qui on pouvait compter.

\- **Et vos familles ? **demanda Sara.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, **fit Lucy.** Ils savent qu'on part. Puis on est grande maintenant. On est en droit de faire ce qu'on veut. Et on a décidé d'accompagner notre amie. **

Sara sourit.

\- **Merci.**

\- **Bah, ça sert à ça, les amies,** dit Gwen. **On y va ?**

Elles sortirent. La famille de Lucy était là : ses deux grands frères, Peter et Edmund, sa grande sœur, Susan et ses parents ainsi que le père de Gwen. Ses deux amies dirent au revoir à leurs familles et Sara sourit devant cette scène.

_"Elles ont de la chance" _se dit-elle.

D'un coup des bras la prirent. C'était le père de Gwen. Il travaillait dans la forge et souvent elle venait avec son amie le voire. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était différent de sa fille. Plus calme et moins colérique. Elle rendit son étreinte et ce fut autour des frères et sœurs de Lucy de l'assaillirent. Ces trois là étaient sympas. Chacun avait son caractère. Par exemple on voyait parfaitement que Peter, l'ainé, dirigeait et protégeait la fratrie. Susan, elle, était une sorte de deuxième maman pour les deux cadets. D'ailleurs, Sara avait toujours apprécié Edmund. Il avait été un temps exclu de la fratrie puis maintenant ça allait mieux. Il était plus ouvert d'esprit que son frère et se prenait moins la tê émanait de tous les trois quelque chose que Sara n'arrivait pas à définir et qu'elle retrouvait chez Lucy. Une sorte de prestance.

Puis leur mère vint voire Sara à son tour :

\- **Sara, je t'en supplie ! Veille sur ma petite dernière. C'est mon petit bébé. J'ai été très réticente à ce qu'elle parte avec toi mais je vois bien que c'est important pour elle. Je te demande juste de la protéger ! Qu'elle me revienne en un seul état.**

\- **Je vous promets Madame que je veillerais sur elle comme ma propre petite sœur !**

\- **Merci. Je te fais confiance. Faites bon voyage !**

Après ces adieux, elles traversèrent le village et montèrent la colline qui se trouvait en face d'elle. En arrivant en haut, Lucy et Gwen se retournèrent pour regarder le paysage une dernière fois. La mer au loin, avec en contrebas leur village. Sara, qui attendait un peu plus loin, remarqua que ses amies pleuraient. Elle les comprenait. Elles quittaient leur famille. C'est vrai pas pour toujours mais c'est toujours difficile de quitter les siens.

Puis cette fois, elles partirent pour de bon.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que les filles voyageaient. Elles avaient traversé des landes, des champs, des bois…s'arrêtant dans des auberges la nuit tombée. Elles s'amusaient bien toutes les trois malgré les moments difficiles comme la pluie, le brouillard, la traversée de rivière ou… les chamailleries incessantes de Gwen et Lucy. A ces deux là !

Au début de la quatrième semaine, alors que cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'elles marchaient, elles furent attaquées par quatre voleurs.

\- **Regardez ce que nous avons là !** dit l'un.

\- **Trois jeunes femmes voyageant seules**, répondit un autre.

\- **Ce serait bête qu'elles se fassent attaquer**, dit un troisième.

\- **On devrait les aider**, fit le dernier.

Ils rigolèrent. Sara et Gwen mirent Lucy derrière elle. La première dégaina son épée et Gwen arma son arc.

\- **Tu as déjà manié une arme ?** Chuchota Gwen à Sara.

\- **Non pas vraiment,** répondit son amie.

\- **On est mal barré**, dit Lucy.

Elles se préparèrent à l'attaque pas très rassurées. Lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

\- **Vous savez que ce n'est guère bien galant de s'attaquer à trois jeunes femmes ?**

Elles se retournèrent toutes les trois. Alors se tenait un grand vieil homme vêtu d'un long manteau gris et d'un chapeau pointu gris avec dans sa main droite, un grand bâton. Il avait une longue barbe et de longs cheveux gris. Sara sourit. Elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà vu par le passé.

\- **Dégage vieillard !** dit le chef des voleurs.

\- **Je m'en irais que temps que ces demoiselles seront en sécurités.**

Les voleurs se tournèrent vers le vieil homme et allèrent attaquer lorsqu'ils furent projetés dans les airs par une force invisible. Ils se relevèrent et partirent en courant.

Sara sourit au vieil homme.

\- **Contente de vous revoir Mithrandir !** lui fit-elle.

\- **Moi de même ma chère enfant.**

\- **Cela fait très longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Où étiez-vous ?**

\- **Je m'occupais des affaires de La Terre du Milieu**.

\- **Tu le connais ? **fit Lucy.

\- **Oui. Je l'ai rencontrée lorsque j'avais 6 ans. Gwen, Lucy ! Je vous présente Mithrandir. C'est un istari.**

\- **Enchanté**, s'exclama Lucy avec sa gaité habituelle.

-** Enchanté**, fit Gwen.

\- **Ravi de vous rencontrez. Mais que font trois jeunes filles seules loin de chez elles, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?**

\- **Nous voyageons**, répondit Sara. **Et vous, que faites vous ici ?**

\- **J'ai une réunion peu singulière en Comté demain soir. **

Il y eu un silence où Mithrandir réfléchissait.

\- **Mmmh. Dîtes-moi ? Que diriez-vous de venir ?**

Elles réfléchirent toutes les trois. Sara avait envie d'y aller. Elle connaissait Mithrandir et savait que ça allait être très intéressant. Elle supplia du regard ses amies pour y aller.

\- **D'accord !** fit Gwen.

\- **OUI !** s'écria Sara sautant de joie, ce qui fit sourirent tout le monde.

\- **Regardez-moi cette grande enfant**, s'esclaffa Gwen.

\- **Bah alors !** fit Lucy. **C'est bien d'être une enfant.**

Sara et Gwen rigolèrent.

\- **Bon ! Et bien, je vous dis chez Mr. Bilbon Sacquet dans la Comtée demain vers disons… au coucher du soleil ?**

\- **Très bien, nous y serons !** dit Sara.

\- **Alors à demain !**

Il commence à partir avant de rebrousser chemin.

\- **Tenez**, dit-il en tendant un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent légèrement rosée à Gwen. **Prenez-ça avant de venir. Seulement vous ! Vous vous fondrez mieux dans le paysage. Cela cessera lorsque tout sera finit. **

\- **D'a…ccord**, dit Gwen en la prenant, perplexe.

\- **A demain !**

Et il partit cette fois pour de bon.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre, c'est la rencontre avec notre Compagnie adorée ! A la prochaine !  
**

**Alors ? Reviews ?**


	3. La compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne

**Salut ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour mon absence. Pardonnez-moi ! Donc voilà je poste la suite avec la rencontre de nos nains préférés !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre II: La compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne

Depuis déjà une heure, Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet se faisait envahir par les nains. Ils pillaient son garde manger et salissaient sa maison. Tout ça était de la faute de ce maudit magicien, Gandalf. Pourquoi lui ? Il était un hobbit respectable qui ne voulait rien qui ne lui apporte des ennuies ou qui retarde son déjeuner.

Oh non ! Maintenant ils se mettent à chanter tandis que la vaisselle volait de partout. De la peste soit de ces nains ! Mais quelle surprise quand il arriva dans la cuisine. La vaisselle était faite sans cassure et tous riaient de la bonne blague qui lui avait faite.

Soudain des grands coups se firent. Pas encore un nain !?

\- **C'est lui**, fit Gandalf.

Tout le monde alla dans le vestibule. Le magicien ouvrit la porte pour faire place… au surprise… à un nain. Un grand nain aux longs cheveux noirs striés de mèches grises. C'était Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Le chef de cette bande. Le magicien fit les présentations. Thorin posa plusieurs questions à Bilbon. Comme s'il avait déjà combattu, quelle arme il préférait,… Et le pauvre hobbit lui répondit qu'il se débrouillait pas mal aux fléchettes. Thorin dit à ce moment là qu'il faisait plus épicier que cambrioleur. Tout le monde rit. Ils allèrent tous dans la salle à manger quand soudain ils entendirent des voix venant de dehors.

\- **Dépêchez-vous ! On est déjà en retard d'une bonne heure !** Dit une voix féminine.

\- **T'as qu'à dire ça à Lucy ! C'est elle qui avait voulu qu'on fasse demi-tour !** fit une autre, grognon.

\- **Mais j'avais oublié mon sac**, se défendit une troisième voix. **Puis ce n'est pas moi qui me suis plainte pendant tout le trajet.**

\- **On n'aurait pas du avoir confiance en ce magicien**, reprit la grognon sans faire attention à la remarque. **Me faire devenir petite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête **?

\- **Moi, je lui fais confiance**, dit la première. **Je le connais.**

\- **Mais ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne l'avais pas vu ! Ça se peut, il est maboul ou sénile. **

\- **Moi, je l'aime bien**, fit la troisième voix joyeuse. **Grâce à lui, on fait la même taille.**

\- **Grâce à lui, on fait la même taille, **imita la grognon avec une voix de petite fille.** Je te signale que je fais toujours quelques centimètres de plus que toi… Sara ! Sara, elle m'a tirée la langue.**

\- **Arrêtez toutes les deux ! On dirait des gamines de quatre ans!**

\- **Toi ça t'amuse !** fit la grognon.

\- **Ooooh ! Gwen ! Tu ne va pas en faire tout un plat ! Tu as juste rapetissé de quelques centimètres ! Bon qui toque en premier ?**

\- **Pas moi**, dit Lucy.

\- **T'as qu'à le faire**, continua Gwen. **C'est toi la plus vieille.**

\- **Hey !**

\- **Bah quoi ? **

\- **Pffff !**

Bilbon décida enfin d'ouvrir la porte. Et là, tout le monde vit une jeune demoiselle le bras levé pour toquer tandis que deux autres, derrière elle, se faisaient des grimaces.

On aurait dit que la première était en mode bug avec tous les regards rivés sur elle. Surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un qui avait de magnifique yeux bleu.

Elle baissa son bras, confuse.

\- **Euh… Bonsoir**, fit-elle. **Monsieur Sacquet ?**

\- **Oui, bonsoir mademoiselle !** dit le hobbit.

Les deux filles derrières remarquèrent alors la porte ouverte et, tous les visages tournés vers elles.

\- **Je crois qu'on s'est fait repérer,** chuchota Gwen.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Continua Lucy. **On se met en mode camouflage ?**

\- **Non, trop risqué !**

Sara soupira et secoua la tête. Pourquoi elle avait accepté qu'elles viennent ?

\- **Sara, pour vous servir**, dit-elle en une révérence. **Et voici Guenièvre et Lucy.**

\- **Pour vous servir !** firent les deux filles en s'inclinant.

\- **On m'a dit que le rendez-vous avait été donné ici et à ce que je vois c'est vrai,** continua Sara. **Excusez nous pour notre retard. On a eu quelques…ennuies en court de route, **fit-elle avec un regard appuyé sur ses deux amies.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave**, fit Gandalf que les filles n'avaient pas encore remarqué.

\- **Mithrandir !** s'exclama Sara avec un sourire.

\- **Vous !** Fulmina Gwen.

\- **Entrez !** dit Bilbon.

\- **Merci**, dit Lucy.

Les trois filles entrèrent sous les regards des nains qui n'avaient dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Tous étaient étonnés de voir des jeunes filles venir ici, mais étaient aussi amusés par le comportement des deux plus jeunes. Thorin, lui, n'avait cessé de se poser des questions. Pourquoi étaient-elles ici ? Qu'est-ce que Gandalf avait encore fait ?

\- **Les amis, **commença le magicien**, je vous présente Sara, Guenièvre et Lucy. Elles vont nous accompagner pendant ce voyage.**

\- **Hein ? **firent-elles.

-** Demoiselles, je vous présente Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, le chef de cette compagnie, **continua le magicien sans faire attention aux expressions étonnées des filles.

Sara regarda le nain que désignait Mithrandir. C'était celui aux yeux bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau pour un nain ! Il dégageait de la puissance et du charisme.

\- **Vous voulez emmener trois jeunes filles dans cette aventure ?** demanda Thorin incrédule à Gandalf. **C'est du suicide !**

\- **Tout comme Bilbon, elles ont beaucoup plus de ressources qu'il n'y parait.**

\- **Je vous ferais dire que Sara et moi sommes des jeunes femmes, **commença Gwen qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur.** Elle a 23 ans et moi, j'en ai 22. Bon, la petite derrière nous a 19 ans. Mais…**

\- **La petite a un nom, j'te ferais dire, **coupa Lucy.

\- **C'est bien ce que je dis, **fit Thorin le regard dur et moqueur. **Des jeunes filles ! Même des gamines.**

Et sur ce il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Bon, pour les présentations se n'étaient pas ça. Gwen allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais Sara l'en empêcha. Tous allèrent rejoindre le nain. Gwen, jetant des regards noirs à Thorin, alla s'asseoir avec Lucy à côté de deux jeunes nains, un blond et un brun tandis que Sara s'assit au seul endroit qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire entre Thorin et Mithrandir. Ce premier, Sara, Gwen et Lucy eurent de la soupe et du pain comme repas. Les nains commencèrent à parler de réunion, des Ered Luin, de Daïn et des nains des Monts de Fer. Les trois filles se sentirent un peu exclus mais laissa faire, écoutant tranquillement. Puis vint les choses sérieuses.

\- **Vous vous lancez dans une quête ?** demanda Bilbon qui avait écouté lui aussi.

\- **Bilbon !** dit Gandalf. **Nous avons besoin d'un peu plus de clarté.**

Le hobbit alla chercher une bougie tandis que Gandalf sortit une vieille carte.

\- **Loin à l'Est**, commença-t-il, **par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées, des terres désolées, se dressent un pic solitaire. **

\- **La Montagne Solitaire**, lut Bilbon sur la carte en posant la bougie.

-** Oui**, fit un nain roux avec un accent nommé Gloïn. **Oïn a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.**

_"L'heure de quoi ?"_ pensa Sara. Celle-ci remarqua que ses amies étaient dans la même perplexité.

\- **Les corbeaux ont été vu s'en retournant à la montagne**, continua le frère de Gloin, **comme cela avait été prédit. **

Mithrandir, à côté de Sara, avait allumé sa pipe grâce à sa magie mais il avait oublié d'éteindre et il se brula le pouce, discrètement. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

\- **Quand on verra les oiseaux d'Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin.**

_"La bête ?"_

\- **Quelle…bête ?** Questionna Bilbon.

\- **Oh, c'est s'en doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible**, expliqua Bofur un autre nain.

_"Smaug…Smaug… Ah oui ! Le dragon qui avait prit un royaume nain détruisant au passage une ville et des vies innocentes."_

\- **Première et principal calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux.**

\- **Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon**, dit Bilbon.

\- **Moi, je n'ais pas peur de lui,** s'écria un jeune nain nommé Ori en se levant, **je me sens prêt ! Il va savoir ce qu'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le trouffignon !**

Sa remarque fut acclamée par d'autres nains, alors que Dori, le frère aîné d'Ori, lui demanda de se rassoir. Les trois jeunes filles sourirent.

\- **La** **tâche serait assez difficile avec une armée derrière nous hors nous ne sommes que treize,** démoralisa un nain à la barbe blanche du nom de Balin. **Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents.**

Les nains commencèrent à rouspéter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient susceptibles !

\- **Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux**, s'exclama Fili le nain blond en tapant du poing, **mais nous sommes des guerriers chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes !**

-** Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie**, continua son frère Kili le nain brun. **Gandalf a du tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie !**

\- **Oh euh non ! Je n'irais pas jusque là…,** commença Mithrandir.

\- **Combien alors ?** demanda Dori.

\- **Comment ?**

\- **Combien de dragon avez-vous tués ?**

Le magicien s'étouffa avec la fumée ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Sara pouffa discrètement mais Thorin l'avait remarquée. Lui aussi avait un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- **Allez-y, dites le nombre !**

Et là, se fut la dispute entre nain. Sara regarda ses amies.

_"Les pauvres ! Elles sont en plein milieu des nains ! Moi, ça va ! Je suis à côté de personnes calmes !"_

Alors, Thorin se leva en criant quelque chose en khuz'dul de sa voix forte. Ce qui fit taire les nains et sursauter Sara.

_"Je retire ce que j'ai dit !"_

\- **Si nous avons vu ces signes**, commença-t-il, **ne croyez vous pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi. Des rumeurs ont commencées à se rependre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons nous en retrait pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? **

Ces derniers mots furent acclamés par le reste des nains.

\- **Vous avez sans doute oubliez que la grande porte est scellée**, rétorqua Balin tandis que Thorin se rasseyait. **On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.**

_"Revoilà l'avocat du diable !"_

\- **Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai**, fit Mithrandir en faisant apparaître une clé style naine.

**\- Comment avez-vous eu ça ?** demanda Thorin regardant la clé avec étonnement.

\- **Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain. Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant.**

Gandalf la donna à Thorin sous les regards d'admiration des nains.

_"Ce n'est qu'une clé !"_

\- **Si, il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte ?** fit Fili.

_"Perspicace le nain !"_

\- **Ces** **runes parlent d'un passage dérobé se dirigeant vers les sales inférieur**, dit Gandalf en désignant ces fameuses runes sur la carte.

\- **Il y a une autre entrée**, fit Kili heureux.

\- **Encore faut-il la trouver ! Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes** ! Soupira le magicien. **La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans La Terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense, exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage**, dit Gandalf en regardant Bilbon. **Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.**

\- **Donc il faut un cambrioleur**, fit Ori.

\- **Et un bon ! Un expert j'imagine**, fit remarquer Bilbon. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- **Et vous l'êtes ? **demanda Gloïn, ce qui fit sourire Sara.

\- **Je suis quoi ?** ne comprenait pas Bilbon.

\- **Il dit qu'il est un expert**, fit Oïn tout en riant.

\- **Oh non, non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai rien volé de ma vie**, paniqua Bilbon.

\- **J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet**, fit Balin. **Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.**

\- **Non !** continua Bilbon.

\- **Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seul** rajouta Dwalin, puis regardant les trois jeunes filles. **Ni pour les personnes dont les services sont inutiles.**

\- **HEY ! **s'écrièrent-elles.

Tous se mirent à débattre avec force sur les paroles du nain.

\- **Ça suffit **s'énerva Gandalf en se levant. Sa voix devint plus grave et son ombre remplit la pièce. **Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur. **

_"C'est une manie de s'énerver s'en prévenir ou quoi ? Ils sont cinglés !"_

\- **Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent, **continua Gandalf en se radoucissant,** et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur des nains et celle de l'humain, l'odeur du hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de la compagnie et j'ai choisis monsieur Sacquet, tout en rajoutant une quinzième qui est Sara, une seizième qui est Gwen et une dix-septième qui est Lucy. Ils ont plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, faite-moi confiance.**

\- **Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon. Donne leurs le contrat** ordonna Thorin à Balin.

\- **On est partant** fit Bofur, **on est parti.**

\- **C'est un contrat classique, remboursement des frais personnels, temps requit, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques **leurs expliqua Balin en leurs donnant les contrats.

\- **Prise en charge des obsèques ?** S'inquiéta Bilbon.

Sara regardait Bilbon s'inquiéter à l'entente du mot obsèques et le comprenait, elle aussi ça l'effrayait à l'idée qu'elle allait peut être mourir mais elle se mit à lire calmement le contrat en silence sans jeter un coup d'œil à ses amies. Elles en menaient pas larges, elles non plus. Gwen était un peu pâle et Lucy était carrément effrayée.

Elle survola le contrat de dix mètres vite fait, comprenant en gros ce qu'il y avait et observa Bilbon.

\- **Conditions, paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième de la totalité des profits si il en a **lu Bilbon. **Mouais, ça me semble honnête, **Sara le regarda, souriant devant ces petites remarques.** La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenu pour responsable des blessures subits qui pourraient s'en suivre y compris mais non limité à des… Lacérations, une éviscération. Incinération.**

_"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce passage !"_

\- **Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil** expliqua Bofur.

\- **Ça va mon gars ?** Demanda Balin.

-** C'est comme un four avec des ailes **continua Bofur.

\- **De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air** suffoqua le hobbit.

\- **Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres** termina Bofur.

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Bilbon qui était devenu blanc comme un linge. D'ailleurs, Gwen et Lucy étaient pareilles mais leur mal-être était moins perceptible. Et Sara faisait son possible pour se contrôler sinon elle céderait à la panique à coups sûr.

\- **Non !** fit Bilbon avant de s'évanouir.

\- **Vous êtes d'un grand secours** lança ironiquement Mithrandir tandis que Sara se penchait sur le hobbit.

Elle se mit à coter pour voir s'il ne s'était pas blesser en tombant.

\- **Monsieur Sacquet ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'évanouir **fit-elle en le secouant sans succès. **Quelqu'un peut m'aider à le transporter dans son salon, s'il vous plait ? **Demanda-t-elle timidement à la cantonade.

\- **Bien sûr, demoiselle, **fit Bofur en lui souriant et prenant les pieds du hobbit tandis qu'elle prenait les bras.

Ils le déposèrent dans un fauteuil et Sara déposa une couverture sur lui.

\- **Vous prenez soin de lui, dites donc !** dit Bofur.

\- **Je suis guérisseuse. C'est normal.**

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la salle à manger, prenant au passage une plume pour Sara. Elle reprit sa place.

\- **Vous allez signer ce contrat ? **demanda Mithrandir.

\- **Oui, je vais le faire, **répondit-elle.

\- **Etes-vous sûr ?** fit Thorin étonné.

\- **Oui. Si je peux aider, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu, je le ferais.**

\- **Sara, tu es vraiment sûr ?** lui demanda Gwen incrédule.

\- **Oui.**

\- **Tu es prête à partir avec des nains ?**

-** Oui.**

-** Pour affronter un dragon ?**

-** Oui.**

-** Tu sais que tu es folle ?**

\- **Oui.** **Il le faut bien pour vous supporter** dit-elle avec un sourire.** Mais vous n'êtes pas obligées de venir. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.**

\- **Non, **fit Lucy qui parlait pour la première depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. **Je viens avec toi, **dit-elle d'une voix tremblante par la peur. **Tu es mon amie.**

Sara étonnée lui sourit. Pour une jeune fille, elle a du courage. Les nains aussi furent surpris par la demoiselle. Une personne fragile qui avait une détermination à toute épreuve.

\- **Bon, bah, moi aussi je vais venir,** dit Gwen résignée. **Je ne vais pas vous laisser toutes seules.**

Et sur ceux, chacune à leur tour, elles signèrent le contrat. Sara lança un regard au magicien qui lui souriait, surement content qu'elles acceptent toutes les trois. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- **Hem… Mithrandir ? **fit Gwen. **J'espère que je récupérai ma taille demain !**

\- **Non. Etant donner que vous avez signé, vous redeviendrez grande quand tout sera terminé.**

\- **QUOI ?! Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit.**

\- **Ah ! Je vous avais omis ce détail ? En même temps, je suis maboule et sénile, n'est-ce pas très chère ?** lui fit Gandalf tout souriant.

C'est alors que les nains se mirent à rire et à leurs souhaiter la bienvenue dans la compagnie sauf Thorin et Dwalin, bien sûr.

Sara prit une tasse de thé et l'apporta au hobbit. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, Mithrandir à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit la tasse qu'il accepta volontiers.

\- **Tenez, sa vous fera du bien **lui dit-elle.

\- **Merci beaucoup demoiselle, **fit Bilbon.

Et la jeune fille les laissa seuls. Lucy et Gwen allèrent se coucher dans une des chambres d'ami. L'une était fatiguée par le voyage et l'autre était certainement en train de faire la tête. Et oui, elle allait rester petite. Pauvre Gwen ! Ça allait être difficile.

Sara retourna dans la salle à manger à moitié vide. Plusieurs nains étaient partis vadrouillés dans la maison. Elle s'assit entre les deux jeunes nains, Fili et Kili. Ceux-ci se présentèrent et ils discutèrent ensemble. Les deux frères posèrent des questions sur sa personne et elle aussi. Ils étaient marrant tous les deux et on voyait un puissant lien les lier. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils communiquaient juste par un simple regard. Cela lui rappela son grand frère et elle. Ils avaient été très proches malgré leur différence d'âge.

Puis ils entendirent une voix rocailleuse appeler les deux garçons. C'était Dwalin. Ils s'excusèrent près de la jeune fille et allèrent rejoindre le nain. Sara se leva et allait sortir de la salle à manger lorsqu'elle tomba sur Thorin qui était en pleine conversation avec son ainé, Balin. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand la voix de Balin s'éleva, la retenant sur place.

\- **Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur, **dit-il d'un ton résigné. **C'est sans doute mieux ainsi… après tout que sommes-nous, **soupira le nain. **Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros.**

\- **Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous, **répondit Thorin de sa voix profonde.

\- **De vieux guerriers.**

\- **Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer, **affirma le roi nain avec force. **Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils ont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant… c'est tout ce que je demande, **murmura l'héritier de Durin.

\- **Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, **répliqua le vieux nain. **Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues, une vie de paix et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut plus que tout l'or d'Erebor.**

\- **De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi. Ils ont rêvé du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leurs terres. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin, **continua Thorin d'un ton plus doux…** Pas pour moi, **murmura-t-il.

\- **Nous te suivrons mon garçon.**

Sara entendit le nain à la barbe blanche se lever et décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Les deux nains passèrent en silence devant elle et la jeune fille décida de se retirer pour aller se coucher. Cependant elle était à peine sortie du salon que les voix graves des nains s'élevaient dans la pièce, fredonnant un air solennel. Fascinée, la jeune fille se tourna pour constater les visages sérieux de la compagnie perdus dans le vide tandis que la mélodie emplissait l'air. Et c'est alors que la voix profonde et rauque de Thorin s'éleva au dessus des autres.

\- **_Au-delà des montagnes embrumées_**

**_Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé_**

**_Dans l'eau bleutée, il faut aller_**

**_En quête de l'or pâle et enchantée_**

Sara sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tandis que le roi nain chantait, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous elle et la jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver par terre. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter par la mélodie tandis que les nains reprenaient en cœur.

\- **_Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers,_**

**_Les vents gémissaient, dans la nuit d'hiver,_**

**_Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux,_**

**_Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière_**

La chanson des nains avait littéralement bouleversée Sara. Elle avait ressentis la terreur, la douleur et l'indignation du peuple barbu chassé de ses terres par le dragon. Les nains venaient d'ouvrir un peu leurs cœurs à travers leur chant ce soir là, et les yeux de Thorin exprimaient à la foi, la force de sa détermination et la profondeur de son chagrin. Sara était heureuse d'être ici, et adressa un remerciement silencieux aux Valar pour avoir croiser le chemin de Mithrandir, avant de se promettre de faire tout son possible pour aider les nains à regagner Erebor.

Elle se dirigea vers une des chambres et s'allongea sur le lit sentant la fatigue venir et elle s'endormit avec comme image des arbres en feu, un lac, une montagne dans sa tête.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?  
**

**Review please ?**


	4. En route !

**Coucou ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre où tout notre petit monde part pour l'aventure. Merci pour les com que j'ai reçu. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre III : En route !

Il était deux heures avant l'aube lorsque Sara se réveilla. Elle entendit du bruit dans la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle tomba sur Mithrandir.

\- **Ah ! Vous voilà réveillée ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?**

\- **Oui,** dit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- **Bien. Préparez-vous ! Nous allons bientôt partir.**

\- **D'accord.**

Elle referma la porte. Elle prit sa brosse et démêla ses cheveux pour ensuite les attacher en un chignon lâche. Ce qui était pratique, c'était qu'elle s'était couchée tout habillée. Elle mit ses bottes, attacha son épée, prit son sac et mit sa cape puis sortit de la chambre. En traversant le couloir, elle entendit un léger ronflement. Bilbon dormait encore. Elle regretta qu'il ne vienne pas. Elle l'aimait bien.

Sara entra dans le salon et vit que tout le monde était là. Elle dit bonjour et alla dans la cuisine. Elle prit une pomme et elle revint en la mangeant. Elle s'installa entre Gwen et Lucy. Toutes les trois regardèrent la joyeuse compagnie s'animer, commentant un peu.

\- **Leurs manières, je ne vous dit pas,** s'exaspéra Gwen.

\- **Ils se comportent bien là ! **dit Sara.

\- **Tu ne les as pas vus manger ! **s'exclama Gwen.

\- **Bon,** **peut-être. Mais je les aime bien, **fit Sara.

\- **Ils sont marrants, **rajouta Lucy.

\- **Mouais, **fit Gwen pas convaincu.

\- **Puis il y en a qui sont pas mal, **continua Sara.

\- **Mmmh… c'est vrai, **accepta Gwen. **Les deux jeunes nains, Fili et Kili, sont mignons puis leur chef, malgré que je ne l'apprécie pas, a de magnifiques yeux bleus. N'est-ce pas Sara ? **

\- **Moui ? **fit la concernée comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

\- **Arrête. J'ai bien vu que tu rougissais quand il te regardait.**

\- **Moi aussi, je l'ai remarqué, **fit Lucy.

\- **N'importe quoi ! Vous hallucinez.**

\- **C'est ça. Tu ne me berneras pas, **sourit Gwen.

\- **Je te dis que c'est faux.**

-** Moi que c'est vrai.**

Et là, la jeune fille reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de Sara.

\- **AIIIIIIEEEEEUUUUHHHHH !**

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elles. Elles leurs sourirent toutes les trois innocemment. Puis quand on ne s'occupa plus d'elle, Gwen se tourna vers Sara.

\- **Tu vas le regretter.**

\- **J'aimerais bien voir ça !**

\- **Tu vas…**

\- **Nous partons, **ordonna Thorin.

Ils s'élancèrent tous dehors. Sara, dernière, ferma la porte derrière elle. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais le ciel s'éclaircissait vers l'est et les étoiles étaient pâles dans le ciel de printemps. La jeune femme s'attarda à les contempler lorsque Gwen la poussa pour qu'elle avance.

Ils prirent la petite route et traversèrent le petit village hobbit silencieux. Comme il faisait quand même encore assez sombre, Sara devait faire attention où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas trébucher. Ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouva rapidement au bout de la file. Ses amies, elles, se faisaient aider par Bofur et Ori. Les nains avaient de la chance ! Ils voyaient dans le noir vu qu'ils vivent dans les montagnes.

\- **Moi aussi j'aurais bien besoin d'aide, **marmonna-t-elle.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **demanda Fili à Sara.

Celle-ci sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- **Je regarde où je mets les pieds.**

\- **Tu ne vois rien ? **fit Kili apparaissant de l'autre côté de Sara, ce qui la fit sursauter une nouvelle fois.

\- **C'est une manie d'apparaître comme ça !? Et non, je ne vois rien. Je ne suis pas comme vous.**

Sara ne vit pas alors le regard pétillant et légèrement diabolique qu'échangèrent les deux neveux de Thorin en la voyant avancer précautionneusement. D'un commun accord, ils la soulevèrent chacun par un bras et se mirent à courir en hurlant de rire sous les cris de surprise et d'indignation que poussa la jeune fille. Les pieds de Sara ne touchaient plus le sol et elle volait littéralement derrière les deux frères. Ils rattrapèrent rapidement la compagnie, remontant la file sous l'hilarité générale jusqu'à parvenir devant Thorin et Gandalf.

Le roi nain regarda les fils de sa sœur d'un air blasé. Sara eut un élan de compassion envers lui se demandant ce que ses deux garnements avait bien pu faire comme bêtises. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, ils la déposèrent avec toute la douceur dont ils étaient capables, c'est-à-dire qu'ils la lâchèrent d'un coup mais celle-ci se réceptionna sur ses pieds.

\- **Fili, Kili,** soupira Thorin.

\- **Désolé mon oncle, mais cette demoiselle était à la traîne et nous ne voudrions pas la perdre dés le premier jour ! **fit Kili malicieusement.

\- **Je n'étais pas à la traîne, je fais juste attention où je mets les pieds, moi ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois plus petite que vous **(en effet les trois jeunes filles étaient plus grande que les hobbits mais plus petites par rapport à quelques nains) **sinon je… je…**

Les deux nains éclatèrent de rire devant la phrase que Sara n'arrivait pas à finir. Puis Fili bouscula son frère et les jeunes nains commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard désabusé du roi nain qui décida de les ignorer et de continuer son chemin. Sara hésita quelques instants avant de le rejoindre.

\- **Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? **demanda-t-elle.

\- **Non… Ils peuvent être bien pires.**

Sara soupira. Sur ceux, ses deux amies la rejoignirent en courant hilare toutes les deux.

\- **Depuis quand tu sais voler Sara ? **fit Gwen en souriant.

\- **HaHaHa ! Je suis morte de rire, **ironisa la jeune fille.

\- **Tu devrais, **rigola Lucy. **C'était vraiment trop drôle à voire.**

\- **Tout compte fait, **commença Gwen, **ils m'ont vengée à ma place. Je vais aller les remercier et peut-être leur demander d'entrer en mon service pour l'embêtage de Sara.**

\- **Embêtage ne se dit pas, **fit Sara.

\- **On s'en fou.**

Et Gwen rejoignit les deux frères, suivie de Lucy.

\- **Je viens de signer ma fin, **dit Sara débitée. **Deux folles et deux gamins. Je suis mal barré. **

Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé de Thorin.

Le jour avait commencé à poindre devant eux et la jeune fille y voyait à présent assez clair pour pouvoir marcher au même rythme que le reste des nains. Ils gravirent une haute colline et s'arrêtèrent un instant en haut, attendant les nains les plus à la traîne. Sara eut le souffle coupé devant la vue de la Comté éclairée par les premières lueurs du jour. C'était le paysage le plus magnifique qu'elle ait vu de toute sa vie. Elle comprenait pourquoi le hobbit aimait sa contrée. C'était un endroit paisible, isolé des dangers du monde.

* * *

Ils marchèrent encore quelques temps, les nains parlant, plaisantant, riant à gorge déployée. Ils faisaient vraiment une joyeuse compagnie. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une petite clairière où étaient attachés plusieurs poneys et un cheval.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient montés, ils avançaient bien plus vite et la matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils entendirent de grands cris derrière eux.

\- **Attendez ! Attendez !**

Bilbon Sacquet arrivait en courant avec le contrat flottant au vent dans une main et un sac sur son dos. Sara fut surprise de le voir arriver, ainsi que les autres. Elle regarda Mithrandir qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant dans sa barbe.

\- **Je l'ai signé, **dit Bilbon en donnant le contrat à Balin.

Celui-ci examina le papier sans lancer au passage un regard à Bilbon qui voulait sûrement dire « vous en avez mis du temps ».

\- **Bien, **fit le nain à barbe blanche.** Tout me semble en ordre. Bienvenue, Bilbon Sacquet, dans la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne !**

Balin lui sourit et les trois filles aussi. Elles étaient heureuses qu'il soit venu.

\- **Donnez-lui un poney, **ordonna Thorin sans un regard pour le hobbit.

\- **Non, non, non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci. Je suis sûr que je peux vous suivre à pied. J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonné, voyez-vous. Je suis même allé jusqu'à la Grenouillère…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que deux nains le prirent et le posèrent sur un poney.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Bilbon les avait rejoints, mais ne semblait pas à l'aise sur son poney, tenant maladroitement les rennes. Sa monture se mit à hennir et releva la tête ce qui eut pour effet de crisper encore plus le semi-homme.

\- **Ça va Monsieur Sacquet ? **fit Sara qui le rejoignait suivie de Gwen et Lucy.

\- **Oui, oui, ça va, **lui répondit-il en regardant avec méfiance le poney.

Les jeunes filles se retinrent de rire. Gandalf qui se trouvait à l'avant avec Thorin, le laissa seul pour rejoindre Bilbon, Sara, Gwen et Lucy. Il leurs adressa un sourire aimable et resta silencieux tout en avançant avec eux.

\- **Aller Nori, il faut payer, **lança Oïn qui récupéra une belle bourse.

\- **Un de plus ! **fit un autre nain tout en lançant une bourse à Oïn.

\- **Merci mon gars.**

\- **Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda Bilbon.

\- **Oh, ils ont parié sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas, **expliqua Mithrandir. **La majorité à parier que non.**

\- **Et qu'en pensez-vous ? **Voulu savoir le hobbit.

\- **Oh… **Une bourse vola et il la rattrapa. **Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant.**

\- **Et vous demoiselles ?**

\- **Moi, je n'ai pas parié. J'avais un avis neutre mais je suis contente que vous soyez venu, **lui répondit Sara en souriant.

\- **Moi, si ! J'ai parié ! **fit Gwen. **Mais… j'ai perdu, **dit-elle tout en lançant une bourse à Gandalf. **Désolé Monsieur Sacquet.**

\- **Ce n'est rien. Moi-même, j'aurais parié que je ne viendrais pas. Et appelez-moi Bilbon.**

\- **D'accord Bilbon.** **Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? **demanda Lucy.

\- **Je n'étais jamais sortit de la Comté avant aujourd'hui et je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse m'arriver un jour. Et pour ce qui est de mon changement d'avis ? Et bien sans compter le fait que laisser de jeunes demoiselles voyager avec des nains pour seule compagnie me paraissait inacceptable, je suppose que c'est à cause de la chanson, **répondit le hobbit avec sérieux.

\- **Oui moi aussi. C'était un chant magnifique, **commença Sara, **et je… attendez une minute ce n'est pas à cause de nous trois que vous êtes venu, **demanda-t-elle d'un ton horrifié.

\- **Ne le prenez pas mal Sara, mais vous êtes vraiment de jeunes filles et les nains sont parfois un peu… indélicats, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est sûrement mon côté Took qui a prit le dessus !**

\- **Votre côté… Took ? **demanda Gwen.

Celle-ci regretta instantanément d'avoir posé cette question, car les yeux du hobbit s'illuminèrent soudain et se mit à leurs expliquer très précisément son arbre généalogique, remontant à plusieurs générations en arrière. Le hobbit avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que les jeunes filles n'osèrent l'interrompre, le laissant déblatérer de longues, très longues minutes jusqu'à que Bilbon se mette à éternuer.

\- **C'est le crin de poney, j'y suis allergique. **Le semi-homme se mit à fouiller dans ses poches et paniqua. **Oh non… Attendez, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous !** **Il faut faire demi-tour !**

\- **Oh bon sang que se passe-t-il ?** demanda le magicien.

\- **J'ai oublié mon mouchoir !**

\- **Tenez, **fit Bofur en arrachant un bout de tissu d'une de ses poches. **Prenez ça, **dit-il tout en le lançant à Bilbon, ce qui provoqua le rire chez les nains en voyant la tête dégoutée du hobbit face à l'état du tissu.

\- **En route, **ordonna Thorin en avançant.

Tous repartirent à l'exception de Bilbon qui regardait le bout de tissu. Lucy lui tendit un mouchoir propre et il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- **Tenez ! Prenez plutôt celui-ci, **lui proposa-t-elle.** Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.**

-** Oh merci, **fit le semi-homme en prenant le mouchoir avec joie.

Gandalf, qui se trouvait devant eux, soupira et revint à leurs côtés tout en regardant sérieusement Bilbon.

\- **Vous allez devoir vous passer de mouchoirs et de bien d'autres choses encore Bilbon Sacquet, **fit Mithrandir. **Jusqu'à terme de notre voyage. Vous avez toujours vécu entourées des petites collines et des petites rivières de la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais. Le monde est devant.**

* * *

Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'heure du déjeuner, et maintenant ils avaient repris la route. Bilbon regardait le paysage, fredonnant une chanson qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous fredonnez ? **demanda Lucy qui était à côté de lui.

\- **C'est une vieille chanson qui parle de voyage.**

\- **Je crois que je la connais, **fit Sara passant par là.

\- **Oui, **dit Gwen. **Tu te souviens ? C'est le voyageur qui passait chaque année au village.**

\- **Ah mais oui. Dites Bilbon, cela vous dérangerais pas de la chanter ? Je ne me souviens plus exactement des paroles.**

\- **Euh… mais… c'est-à-dire…** rougit le semi-homme.

\- **S'il vous plait ! **fit Lucy avec un air enfantin.

Le hobbit accepta et il commença timidement.

\- **_Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais  
Je pars vers de nouveaux pays _**(Les nains se turent et écoutèrent.)**_  
Où le ciel est bleu, dites que je m'en vais  
Et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie, _**reprirent en cœur Sara et Gwen.

Bilbon reprit confiance en lui et les trois filles l'accompagnèrent :

_\- __**Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais  
Et j'aime chacun des pas que je fais  
Le soleil est mon guide et moi je m'en vais  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire **_

Les nains tapèrent le rythme de leurs mains et chantèrent avec eux sauf Thorin qui était à la tête et jetait des regards excédés à la compagnie. Tandis que Gandalf fumait sa pipe tranquillement souriant dans sa barbe.

_-** Car il n'y a rien de mieux que de se revoir  
Peu importe ce qui nous sépare  
Vous ne pouvez que sourire de nos histoires  
Oh ça me fait chaud au cœur**_

_**Alors dites-leur que je m'en vais**_  
_**Je pars vers de nouveaux amis**_  
_**Et dormir sous les étoiles**_  
_**C'est mon idéal**_  
_**Sous la lune qui protège mes nuits**_

_**Ni la neige et la pluie changeront ma vie**_  
_**Le soleil se lèvera, c'est écrit**_  
_**Le vent qui frôle mon visage réchauffe mon cœur**_  
_**Je pars vers un avenir meilleur**_

Bilbon reprit seul :

_\- __**Car c'est vrai je m'en vais et je souris  
C'est vrai, je m'en vais **_

Il se mit à siffler tandis que les nains répétaient doucement « **_C'est vrai, je m'en vais _**» tel un chuchotement. Thorin, lui, était resté en avant, même il essayait de s'éloigner d'eux, leurs lançant des regards exaspérés.

-**_ Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais  
Je suis impatient d'arriver  
Vers un ciel toujours bleu, oui je m'en vais  
J'ai du bon temps à partager_**

_**Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais**_  
_**Je suis impatient de rentrer**_  
_**Sous le soleil qui descend, oui je m'en vais**_  
_**Vers le bonheur à partager**_  
_**Oui je m'en vais**_

\- **_Dites que je m'en vais, _**finit Bilbon.

Les applaudissements fusèrent ainsi que les rires. La journée se termina dans une ambiance joyeuse.

* * *

**Voilà ! La chanson est "En chemin" de Frères des Ours !**

**Bon je sais que je ne publie pas régulièrement et j'en suis vraiment désolé ! Mais je tient à préciser que je suis en vacances le 5 juin donc après normalement ça ira un peu mieux pour que je puisse écrire et publier ! **

**Review ?**


	5. Concours de Tire à l'arc

**Hello les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**Merci à Lumatie et à Disneyeveryyears pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Entre les petits étoiles, c'est la music que j'ai mis pour écrire le passage qui suit. Vous pouvez la mettre si vous voulez en lisant. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre IV : Concours de Tire à l'arc

La compagnie voyageait depuis plusieurs jours déjà en terres habitées, les routes étaient larges et entretenues. Cependant passer toute la journée à cheval était épuisant, alors lorsqu'ils croisèrent une auberge tenue par des Hommes, un beau jour, en plein milieu d'après-midi, Thorin décida d'y faire halte plutôt que de continuer la route jusqu'au soir.

Fili et Kili avec Lucy se chargèrent des poneys tandis que les autres prirent des chambres.

Comme chaque nuit depuis leur départ, Sara et Lucy partageait la même chambre tandis que Gwen partageait la sienne avec Bilbon. Elle aurait préféré être avec ses amies mais c'était ainsi et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Le semi-homme ne ronflait pas et était d'une délicatesse et d'une politesse rafraîchissante après toute une journée sur les routes à écouter les conversations des nains. L'après-midi était frais mais ensoleillé et le hobbit avait disparu quelque part pour fumer tranquillement sa pipe. Gwen était allongée sur le lit, profitant du repos mérité après cette matinée sur la route quand des coups peu délicats résonnèrent à sa porte.

\- **Oui ?**

Avec surprise, la jeune fille vit Fili entrer tout sourire, son frère sur ses talons.

\- **Il y a une vaste coure derrière l'auberge, **déclara Kili. **J'ai vu que tu avais un arc et nous avons quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit. Ça te dirait un petit concours ?**

Gwen accepta aussitôt malgré qu'elle soit fatiguée. Elle aimait bien les défis, surtout si elle gagnait. Elle suivit les deux frères dans la fameuse coure où il y avait déjà la plupart des nains ainsi que Bilbon qui effectivement fumait sa pipe tranquillement, Sara qui était au côté de Gandalf en train de lire un bouquin comme à son habitude et Lucy avec Ori qui dessinait. Gwen constata également deux cibles lointaines.

\- **Alors, on fait ça comment ? **demanda-t-elle à Kili. **Six flèches et une cible chacun ?**

\- **Ça me va ! Fili, tu fais l'arbitre ?**

\- **Ah non ! **fit-elle.** Il faut un arbitre impartial !**

\- **Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?** fit le blond d'un ton peiné. **Moi qui croyais qu'avec tous ces plans échafaudés ensemble pour embêter Sara, une relation de confiance s'était installée entre nous deux ! Tu me déçois !**

Le nain lui fit le coup bas des yeux de chien battu qui ne marcha pas sur Gwen. Elle commençait à les connaître lui et son frère après plusieurs jours passés sur les routes avec eux.

\- **Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments, **fit-elle d'un ton blasé.

Kili éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son frère qui ne tarda pas à joindre son rire au sien avant de secouer la tête vaincu.

\- **On parle de moi ? **demanda Sara au loin émergeant de son livre.

Tous les nains éclatèrent de rire.

_"Mais ce n'est pas vrai celle là", _pensa Gwen. "_Toujours un temps de retard." _

\- **Sara ! Retourne dans tes livres, **fit la jeune fille à la peau chocolat.

\- **Bon ! Et pour notre arbitre ? **demanda Kili.

\- **Attends ! Sara ? **demanda Gwen. **Tu veux être notre arbitre ?**

Son amie releva la tête et sourit. Elle déposa le livre et vint vers eux.

\- **Hey ! On a dit un arbitre impartiale ! **fit Kili.

\- **Je suis impartiale, **se défendit Sara.

\- **Non, désolé !** dit Fili.** Elle n'a pas voulu de moi donc toi non plus. Tu va la favoriser.**

\- **N'importe quoi, **sourit la jeune fille d'un air innocent. **Je vois que la confiance règne.**

\- **Bon, on n'a toujours pas notre arbitre impartial ! **s'exclama Gwen.

\- **Pourquoi pas Bilbon ?** proposa son amie.

\- **Bonne idée ! **s'écria Kili.

\- **C'est bien la première fois ! **dit Gwen avec un sourire au coin… **Aïe !** cria-t-elle quand Sara lui fit une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Le hobbit accepta volontiers et ce fut Gwen qui commença. Elle se positionna devant une des cibles à au moins 50 mètres. Elle prit une flèche, l'encocha et visa quelques secondes. La flèche atteignit le centre de la cible. Des sifflements d'admiration se firent entendre dans son dos. Elle regarda Kili effaré devant sa performance et elle sourit. Puis elle tira les cinq autres flèches, toutes presqu'au centre.

\- **Tu as de la concurrence petit frère, **fit Fili lui aussi étonné.

\- **Si tu veux déclarer forfait, je comprendrais, **dit Gwen narquoisement à Kili.

\- **Commence pas à faire ta crâneuse, **fit Sara.

\- **Et je ne déclare pas forfait, **continua Kili.

Le brun se mit en face de sa cible, en position. Il prit son arc d'un geste fluide et habile, encocha une flèche et ne visa qu'une demi-seconde avant de relâcher la corde. Le sourire provocateur de Gwen se fana en avisant la position impeccable du jeune nain ainsi que la flèche vibrante plantée au centre de la cible. L'étonnement de la jeune fille se mua en une rage de gagner tandis que la sixième flèche du jeune homme se plantait comme toutes autres quasiment au centre de la cible. Elle détestait perdre.

\- **Alors, tu veux déclarer forfait ? **demanda Kili avec un sourire arrogant.

\- **Rrrr… Non ! **cria-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- **Alors on continue ?**

\- **Evidemment !**

Ils allèrent chercher leurs flèches et ils continuèrent ainsi, s'éloignant de plus en plus des cibles. Mais au fur et à mesure, les bras de Gwen commençaient à être engourdis, et elle avait mal aux doigts tenants la corde de son arc. De son côté, Kili visait toujours aussi juste, ne semblant montrer aucun signe de fatigue, ce qui exaspéra Gwen. La jeune fille avait maintenant conscience que toute la Compagnie était là, à les regarder avec intérêt, ainsi que plusieurs hommes de passage à l'auberge. Même certains firent des paris ou les encouragèrent.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que le concours avait commencé quand le bras fatigué de Gwen lâcha la corde trop tôt, envoyant la flèche se planter dans le sol à quelques mètres de là.

\- **Kili est le vainqueur, **annonça Bilbon.

Kili éclata de rire, déclarant qu'il était le meilleur et qu'elle devait être honorée d'avoir tenu si longtemps face à lui. Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, trop abasourdie d'avoir perdu. Elle s'agenouilla et tapa du poing de rage sur le sol. Elle détestait perdre.

\- **Tu devrais voir ta tête, **rigola Sara. **On dirait une enfant de cinq ans qui nous fait une crise.**

\- **Tais-toi !**

\- **Bah, alors ! Tu nous fais un caprice ma petite Gwen, **continua Sara sur sa lancée, lui parlant comme à une gamine.

Tous les nains riaient. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit mat et virent un poignard planté en plein cœur de la cible de Gwen. Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Lucy souriant innocemment.

\- **Je voulais juste essayer, **dit-elle.

Alors là, tout le monde sifflèrent d'admiration devant cette prouesse. Thorin qui était là depuis la moitié du concours, dû admettre que les deux plus jeunes étaient habiles - lui qui se posait encore des questions sur leur présence. Gwen désespéra encore plus. Même Lucy arrivait mieux qu'elle. Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Sara.

\- **Cesse de rire, **gronda Gwen. **T'as qu'à le faire toi.**

-** Hein ? **s'exclama son amie redevenue sérieuse d'un coup.

\- **Oui, tiens ! Je te défis de tirer six flèches et qu'elles arrivent toutes en plein centre.**

\- **Non mais non, non, non !**

\- **On fait moins la maline maintenant, **sourit Gwen. **Allez, **lui dit-elle en lui tendant son arc et ses flèches.

Sara les prit et se plaça devant une des cibles. Elle rougit, sentant tous les regards sur elle. Elle prit une flèche, l'encocha et commença à bander l'arc.

\- **Pas comme ça, **dit Gwen. **Relève un peu plus le coude et fléchit les jambes.**

\- **Je n'ai pas demandé un cours de tire à l'arc que je sache, **lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- **Fais comme tu veux, **continua son amie en souriant.

Elle respira à fond et visa. Lamentable. La flèche s'était plantée dans le sol à quelques mètres. Gwen éclata d'un grand rire. Tandis que les autres…bah, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle ne voulait pas les regarder. Elle prit une autre flèche. Elle savait qu'elle se ridiculisait mais quand elle commençait quelque chose, elle la finissait. Enfin…des fois. Donc, elle prit une autre flèche, l'encocha et visa. Encore lamentable. Derrière elle, Gwen continuait à rire avec les autres.

\- **Je vais être magnanime, Sara, **dit Gwen.** Il faut que tu aye au moins une flèche au centre de la cible.**

\- **Tu es encore trop dur, **fit Kili. **Faudrait déjà qu'elle en aye une qui atteigne la cible.**

Sara serrait les poings mais elle continua et tira trois autres flèches, toutes aussi…lamentables. Tout le monde riait et cela l'énerva. Il lui restait plus qu'une flèche. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle lâcha l'arc, prit la flèche et s'avança vers la cible. Toutes les personnes présentes la regardèrent avec perplexité. Se trouvant devant, Sara planta avec force la flèche au centre de la cible. Fière d'elle, elle se retourna et fit une révérence ridicule.

\- **Voilà ! J'ai une flèche planté au centre de la cible.**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis tout le monde éclata de rire devant son audace. Sauf Gwen qui faisait une tête outrée.

\- **Tricheuse ! Tu as triché !**

\- **Tu n'as pas spécifié que je devais utiliser un arc.**

-** Lucy avec moi ! **

Et les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent sur Sara. Celle-ci les esquiva. Ce fut, alors, une grande course poursuite dans la coure. Sara courait en riant, slalomant entre les personnes, suivie par ses deux amies qui voulaient se venger. Bofur, Nori, Gloïn, Oïn, Bombur et Dwalin encourageait Gwen et Lucy tandis que Balin, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bilbon et Gandalf les regardaient en souriant. Ces jeunes filles avaient de la joie de vivre. Thorin s'amusait aussi. On pouvait voir un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres en regardant la scène. Elles lui faisaient penser à ses neveux. D'ailleurs ces deux là s'étaient préparés à attraper Sara mais celle-ci changea de direction au dernier moment et ce fut Gwen et Lucy qu'ils leurs tombèrent dessus. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre tandis que Sara pouffait non loin d'eux, s'étant arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle. Mais sans crier gare, Lucy et Gwen lui sautèrent dessus et cette fois, elle ne put esquiver. Les deux jeunes filles la clouèrent par terre et elles la chatouillèrent.

\- **Non…arrêtez…je vous en supplie, **rigola Sara en se débattant.

Sur ceux, les deux jeunes neveux de l'héritier de Durin arrivèrent et participèrent à la torture.

\- **Non…pas vous ! **s'écria Sara.

\- **Ça fait plaisir, **dirent en même temps Fili et Kili et ils redoublèrent les chatouilles.

\- **Je vais mourir… DE RIRE ! **Explosa-t-elle de rire tout en s'agitant.

\- **Tu déclare forfait ? **fit Gwen.

\- **OUIIII !**

\- **Et bah non ! **Sourit Lucy.

Les quatre jeunes continuèrent malgré les supplications de leur amie en train d'agoniser…de rire.

\- **AU SECOURS !...Aidez-moi !...Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui !**

Mais personne ne vint. Tous regardaient la scène en souriant. Puis, quelques secondes après, Gandalf intervint finalement.

\- **Je pense que ça suffit, **dit-il avec un sourire. **A ce rythme, nous n'auront plus de Sara.**

Alors les quatre jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent à côté de leur victime allongée et toute essoufflée. Elle se redressa et leurs sourit. Puis elle se remit debout, épousseta ses vêtements et alla s'asseoir à côté de son sauveur en reprenant au passage son livre.

\- **Merci Mithrandir.**

\- ** Je me souviens d'une même scène avec votre frère.**

\- **Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais volé sa part de gâteau. Il me l'avait fait payer par une séance de chatouille et vous étiez encore là pour me sauver la vie.**

\- **Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là.**

\- **Ne soyez pas si modeste, **dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sourire que lui rendit le magicien. Puis elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, ressassant tous ses bons souvenirs avec son frère. C'est vrai qu'ils en avaient fait des bêtises tout les deux. Puis un souvenir s'imposa à elle. Un qui lui revenait avec clarté.

*music : Artic (Sleeping atlas) *

_La petite fille pleurait. Elle s'était humiliée devant tous les enfants de son âge surtout ce garçon qu'elle détestait. Dire qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, il lui avait bien rendu. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus dans sa cachette. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et un visage apparut. Son frère._

_ \- __**Je savais que je te trouverais ici, **__lui fit-il avec un sourire._

_ \- __**Laisse-moi.**_

_Mais celui-ci ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et s'assit à côté d'elle._

_\- __**Tu te souviens ? On jouait souvent ici, **__dit-il imperturbable. _

_Oui, elle se souvenait bien. _

_\- __**C'est notre cachette secrète. On ramenait ce qu'on avait volé dans la cuisine et on partageait notre butin, **__éclata-t-il de rire.__** Tu faisais toujours attention qu'on partageait équitablement. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi à ce niveau là.**_

_\- __**J'avais mes raisons, **__fit-elle avec un ton boudeur mais amusé à la fois. __**Tu m'avais déjà arnaqué plus d'une fois.**_

_\- __**C'est vrai ! **__Rit-il… __**C'était le bon vieux temps**__._

_ \- __**Oui, **__soupira-t-elle.__** Mais maintenant, je ne te voie plus. Tu ne joue plus avec moi et moi… moi, je suis seule, **__s'écria-t-elle, ses larmes recommençant à couler. _

_\- __**Tu ne joue pas avec les autres enfants ?**_

_\- __**Non… Je me suis humiliée. **_

_-__** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

_\- __**J'ai voulu jouer avec eux. Mais il y a des filles qui ont trouvé mon journal intime et elles l'ont lu à voix haute devant tous les autres. **_

_\- __**Ce n'est rien ça.**_

_\- __**Mais dedans il y avait tous d'écrit. Tous mes secrets et surtout celui où j'ai écrit que j'étais amoureuse de… d'Erwyn. Tout le monde s'est moqué de moi et surtout lui.**_

_\- __**Comment ça !? Qui sont ces crétins ? Je vais aller leurs parlers, moi ! Tu vas voir ! Personne ne fais de mal à ma petite sœur !**_

_\- __**Non ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Moi, ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon frère ! C'est tout !**_

_Elle pleura. C'est vrai. Elle veut son frère. C'est son seul ami. Pourquoi il faut qu'il grandisse ? Elle vit l'expression triste de son ancien complice. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait. Mais maintenant, il avait 17 ans. Il avait d'autre chose à s'occuper que de son encombrante petite sœur._

_\- __**Je suis désolé Petit Soleil.**_

_Il la prit dans ses bras._

_ \- __**Vraiment désolé… Je vais faire plus attention. Je vais essayer de passer plus de temps avec toi. **_

_\- __**C'est vrai ? **__dit-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux rempli de larme._

_\- __**Oui… Je déteste voire de la tristesse sur ton visage. Je vais rester avec toi. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.**_

_\- __**Tu me le promets ? **__fit-elle d'une petite voix._

_\- __**Je te le promets, **__lui sourit-il._

Il lui avait promis ! Et maintenant, il est où ? Son frère, son meilleur ami. Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait toujours avec elle. Quoi qu'il arrive ! Mais il n'est pas là, plus là. Elle sentit les larmes montées.

\- **Tout va bien Sara ?**

Elle reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers le hobbit.

\- **Oui, oui ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais aller me reposer un peu.**

Et elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte qui donnait sur l'auberge. Elle voulait être seule. Bilbon la regarda partir, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna vers Gandalf, attendant une réponse mais rien ne vint.

\- **Où est Sara ? **demanda Lucy ayant remarqué la disparition de son amie.

\- **Elle a dit qu'elle allait se reposer, **répondit le semi-homme.

\- **Je la trouve bizarre en ce moment, **fit la plus jeune.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **demanda Kili.

\- **Bah, elle est souvent dans son coin, le regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées.**

\- **En même temps, elle était déjà comme ça avant, Lucy, **dit Gwen.

\- **Oui, mais là, plus particulièrement. La nuit, elle pleure. Je l'entends mais elle ne veut rien me dire. Elle fait des cauchemars, j'en suis certaine.**

\- **Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment jamais, **dit Gandalf mystérieusement. **Ne vous en faite pas. Quand elle sera prête, elle vous parlera.**

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles espéreraient qu'elle leurs parlerait. Elles avaient déjà essayé de trouver des réponses au près de Megara mais elle avait dit la même chose que Gandalf. Elles s'inquiétaient pour leur amie. En fin de compte, elles ne savaient pas grand chose d'elle. Thorin, qui c'était rapproché en ayant vu Sara partir, avait entendu la conversation. Il se posait lui aussi des questions sur la jeune femme.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
**


	6. Azanulbizar

**Salut ! Comment allons-nous ? Moi ça va très bien et je suis heureuse. Je viens de dépasser mon record de publication. Deux semaines ! Bon avec un léger retard. Mais deux semaines tout de même !  
**

**Je tiens à remercier à Lumatie et la nouvelle juliefanfic pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre V : Azanulbizar

Durant plusieurs jours supplémentaires, leur route continua de manière tout aussi calme et agréable. La Compagnie n'avait pas eut à dormir une seul foi dehors depuis son départ à Cul-de-Sac, c'est-à-dire, il y a une vingtaine de jours. Cependant, il dut se résoudre un soir à dormir à la belle étoile, n'ayant trouvé aucune auberge sur la route. Ils approchaient des Terres Sauvages à l'est et ils savaient tous que ça allait devenir plus ardu.

Kili, Fili et Lucy s'occupèrent des poneys tandis qu'Oin et Gloin faisaient un feu et que Bombur et Bofur préparaient le repas. Thorin avait choisit un lieu légèrement en hauteur et assez dégagé – malgré quelques arbres disséminés en bosquets aux alentours – pour passer la nuit et bien vite tout le monde vint à se rassembler autours du feu, situé près d'une falaise en hauteur. Les discussions allaient bon train et Fili en engagea naturellement une avec Sara.

\- **On a tous vue que tu étais une quiche au tire à l'arc…**

\- **Merci. C'est gentil de me le rappeler, **ironisa Sara.

\- **…mais qu'en est-il à l'escrime ?**

\- **Heu…**

\- **Cela veut dire qu'elle est aussi une quiche dans cet art, **fit Gwen en souriant.

\- **Non ! **s'écria son amie. **C'est que, pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais touché d'épée de toute ma vie avant que j'aye celle-ci.**

\- **Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux, **fit Fili.

\- **C'est vrai ?**

\- **Bien sûr. **

\- **Vous n'y pensez tout de même pas, **s'exclama Bilbon qui avait écouté leur conversation. **Vous êtes jeune, Sara et vous pourriez vous blessez.**

\- **Je ne suis pas en sucre, Bilbon et je vous ais déjà dit que j'avais 23 ans, c'est-à-dire une femme pour ma race. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis je veux apprendre à me battre.**

Bilbon soupira et hocha la tête, respectant la décision de la jeune fille.

\- **On commence, maintenant ? **proposa Fili.** Avant le repas.**

\- **D'accord. Vous venez les filles ?**

\- **Oui, j'arrive, **s'écria Lucy.

\- **Bah oui ! **s'exclama Gwen. **Je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde. **

Fili se leva et se dirigea vers un coin dégagé à quelque mètre du feu. Son frère et les trois jeunes filles le suivirent et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une large clairière, cachés des autres sans pour autant être éloigné d'eux.

\- **Avant tout de chose, montre-moi ton épée s'il te plait, **demanda Fili à Sara.

Celle-ci la lui tendit. Il la dégaina, provoquant un léger bruit. Il l'examina.

\- **Je n'ai jamais vu de lame aussi bien aiguisée, **dit-il. **L'épée est légère,** il la soupesa,** très facile à manier, **il fit quelque mouvement, **et elle a un parfait équilibre, **il la tint sur un doigt**. C'est une très bonne épée, **finit-il en la rengainant, provoquant encore un léger bruit faisant sourire Sara.

Cela lui rappelait les entraînements de son frère avec son père auxquels elle assistait la plupart du temps ou encore…

_\- __**Tu m'apprends Papa ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !**_

_La petite fille était devant son père, habillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, en train de le supplier._

_\- __**Tu n'as que 8 ans et c'est dangereux, tu pourrais te faire mal Petit Soleil !**_

_\- __**On aurait qu'à utiliser des bâtons, **__fit Trinian, son fils. __**Moi, je sers de cobaye en faisant attention et vous, père, vous lui donnez les instructions.**_

_Leur père hésitait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son garçon mais c'était sa petite fille. Puis si sa femme les surprenait, il donnait cher de sa peau._

_\- __**Dis ouuuiiii ! **__supplia sa petite fille avec ses yeux de chien battu._

_Il ne pouvait y résister._

_\- __**D'accord ! **__Soupira-t-il._

_\- __**Ouiiii ! **__s'écria la petite en sautant de joie. __**Je vais apprendre à me battre ! Allez, viens Trinian !**_

Fili lui rendit son épée. Les trois autres allèrent s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre qui trainait sur le côté. Puis vint Bilbon, ce qui n'étonna pas la jeune fille. Les trois filles s'étaient liées d'amitié avec le semi-homme, formant la bande des imposés-par-le-magicien-mais-rejetés-par-le-chef-de-la-compagnie. D'ailleurs en parlant du prince nain, celui-ci venait suivit de Dwalin à la grande surprise de Sara et de ses amies. Ils s'assirent à côté de Kili.

Sara tenta d'ignorer la présence des deux nains pour se concentrer sur Fili. Elle se mit en position avant de dégainer, attendant de voir ce que le blond allait faire. Celui-ci commença à lui tourner lentement autour, parlant d'une voix claire et ferme.

\- **La première chose importante lors d'un combat est ta position et ta stabilité, **commença le jeune nain. **Si tu n'es pas stable, tes coups seront faible et peu précis, et en plus, l'ennemi pourra te mettre facilement à terre, ce qui te serait fatal.**

Le nain blond posa soudainement le plat de sa main sur le haut de corps de la jeune fille avant d'exercer une pression légère mais ferme. Sara ne s'y attendait pas et poussa un glapissement de surprise, chancela et tomba finalement sur les fesses en lâchant son épée. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva avec l'une des épées jumelles de Fili sous la gorge.

\- **La deuxième est, que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois jamais lâcher ton arme.**

Le regard du nain redevint joueur et amical, et il l'aida à se relever avant de lui rendre son épée avec un sourire.

\- **Tu as de très bons appuis, la position d'un épéiste mais il faudrait que tes pieds soient un peu plus écartées, une en avant, l'autre en arrière et tes jambes, légèrement plus fléchies.**

\- **Alors, tu ne tiens plus debout Sara ? **s'écria Gwen d'un ton moqueur dans son dos. **Tu te fais vieille ?**

Fili vit l'expression de Sara et pouffa.

\- **Kili ? **demanda-t-elle. **Tape Gwen pour moi s'il te plait. Tu veux bien ?**

\- **Avec plaisir !**

\- **Aaaïïïïïeeee ! **Se plaignit Gwen après quelques secondes. **Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, Kili. Traître !**

Sara sourit et reprit position en appliquant les conseils de Fili. Le nain blond reprit son air sérieux avant de recommencer à lui tourner autour en lui prodiguant des conseils.

\- **Tu dois tenir ton arme fermement sans pour autant être trop rigide, tu dois garder tes poignets assez souples pour pouvoir la manier correctement. Gardes bien aussi à l'esprit que tu es petite, la plupart du temps tes ennemis seront plus grand que toi ou pire feront le double de ta taille. Il faut que cette faiblesse devienne un avantage.**

Concentrée sur les paroles du nain, la jeune fille se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Soudain et sans prévenir, Fili la poussa de nouveau rapidement du plat de la main, mais cette fois-ci, elle tint bon.

\- **Bien, **fit le jeune nain, **tu apprends vite. Voyons à présent ce que tu vaux à l'épée.**

\- **Quoi ? Avec une vraie épée ? **demanda Bilbon inquiet.

Fili hésita et regarda instinctivement son oncle cherchant une réponse. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir à la demande muette de son neveu.

\- **Ne l'attaque que si tu es sûr de pourvoir dévier ou arrêter ton coups. Tu en es capable.**

Le jeune nain retrouva son sourire, fier de la confiance de son oncle.

\- **Prête ?**

La gorge sèche, elle fit un petit hochement de tête tandis que Bilbon soupira frustré. Le semi-homme s'était montré très protecteur avec les filles comme une sorte d'oncle un peu depuis le début du voyage. Le jeune nain attaqua Sara lentement, avec presque de la délicatesse tandis que celle-ci tentait d'appliquer tous les conseils qu'il lui avait donné, s'embrouillant avec la masse de chose auxquelles elle pensait tout à la foi. D'ailleurs elle se retrouva bien vite désarmée à cause de ça mais n'abandonna pas pour autant et ils s'entraînèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans qu'elle n'y arrive mieux. Quand le blond la désarma pour la cinquième fois, l'envoyant au sol au passage, la voix grave et profonde de Thorin la sortit de ses pensées.

\- **Vous réfléchissez trop. N'essayez pas d'appliquer tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre en même temps. Concentrez vous sur votre position et après le reste viendra.**

Surprise que le roi nain s'adresse directement à elle, Sara lui jeta un regard étonné. Les traits du nain étaient figés en une expression impénétrable mais elle crut déceler de la curiosité dans son regard quand il la regardait. Puis elle repensa aux paroles du nain, et se souvint que son père lui avait dit la même chose…

_\- __**Tu réfléchis trop. Concentre toi sur ta position puis ensuite la façon de te mouvoir viendra naturellement.**_

_La petite fille se remit en place devant son frère, bâton en main. Elle se concentra sur sa position : un pied en avant, l'autre derrière et les genoux légèrement pliés. Elle était prête. Trinian commença doucement et elle parvenait à parer tous ses coups, puis il accéléra commençant à se déplacer et elle le suivit sans y penser. Cela dura un long moment. Il attaquait et elle parait avec rapidité. Mais elle était épuisé qu'à la dernière attaque, il la désarma._

_\- __**C'était bien mieux cette fois mais tu n'as pas assez d'endurance. Aller, on recommence.**_

Sara se releva, déterminée. Fili lui tendit son épée sans un mot avant de se remettre en position.

Il l'attaqua doucement et elle para tous ses coups. Il accéléra et Sara accéléra aussi. Puis, au grand étonnement de Fili et des autres, elle commença à se déplacer. C'était venu instinctivement comme il y a déjà 15 ans. Leur combat continua jusqu'à ce que les étoiles commencent à apparaître. Aucun n'avait désarmé l'autre. Sara s'écroula par terre en étoile, essoufflée.

\- **Dis…moi…que c'est…finit…**, commença-t-elle. **J'en peux plus !**

\- **C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, **lui dit Fili.** Tu as faim, je suppose ?**

Le nain blond était assis par terre à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- **Une faim de loup !**

Sara se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et rangea son épée. Elle tendit la main à Fili et l'aida à se relever.

Lucy, Gwen et Kili les rejoignirent.

\- **Dis Fili, tu pourrais m'apprendre à moi aussi ? **demanda Lucy.

\- **Oui, bien sûr !**

\- **Merci !**

\- **Tu…vous êtes folles**, fit Gwen,** à vouloir vous épuisez à apprendre.**

\- **Bah oui ! C'est vrai ! Toi tu ne le feras pas. Tu risquerais de te casser un ongle, ou PIRE, tu serais en sueur.**

Les deux frères et Sara se mirent à rigoler devant l'imitation de Gwen par Lucy.

\- **Aïe ! J'ai un ongle cassé ! Oh et je suis toute trempée de sueur ! C'est D-E-G-O-U-T-A-N-T !**

\- **Haha ! Très drôle ! **dit la concernée d'un air blasé.

D'un coup, on entendit les gargouillements de ventres en provenance de deux jeunes nains.

\- **Bon, bah, moi j'ai faim, **dit Kili**. On fait la course frérot ? Je parie que j'arriverais avant toi.**

-** C'est ce qu'on va voir.**

Et ils partirent en courant en direction du camp.

\- **L'estomac a reprit le contrôle à ce que je vois, **remarqua Sara.

\- **Ouais. D'ailleurs…faudrait peut-être qu'on se grouille. Sinon, ils ne vont rien nous laisser, **dit Gwen.

-** C'est vrai ça ! **s'écria Lucy. **Vite, il faut qu'on y aye !**

Et les deux amies partirent en courant à leur tour laissant Sara derrière trop épuisée pour aller à la même allure qu'elles.

\- **Vous garderez ma part ! **leur cria-t-elle.

\- **Je ne sais pas ! **lui répondit Lucy.

\- **Peut-être ! On verra ! **cria Gwen.

Et elles disparurent du champ de vision de Sara. Celle-ci soupira. Vraiment, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait supporter ses amies des fois.

Elle reçut une tape dans le dos qui faillit la faire tomber. C'était Dwalin. Elle l'avait oublié ainsi que Thorin et Bilbon.

\- **Pas mal pour une débutante, **fit la montagne de muscle.

Puis il partit. Sara était étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru recevoir de compliment venant de Dwalin.

\- **Il a raison. Vous avez du potentiel.**

Cette fois-ci, c'était Thorin. Elle croisa son regard et y lut la même curiosité que tout à l'heure. Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- **Oh fait ! Merci…pour tout à l'heure,…pour… les conseilles, **balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- **De rien.**

Puis il s'en alla. Sara le contempla, enfin contempla plutôt son dos. Elle se dit qu'en fin de compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi arrogant, grincheux et borné qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- **Tout va bien ? **demanda une voix aimable.

\- **On ne peut mieux, mon cher Bilbon. Je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas en sucre.**

Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction des éclats de voix et de rire.

\- **C'est vrai. Mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Même si vous dites que vous avez la majorité pour votre race, chez nous les hobbits, vous n'êtes encore qu'une jeune fille. Et je ne vous dit pas pour les nains. Vous êtes une enfant pour eux.**

\- **Bah peut-être que je le suis. En tout cas dans ma tête, **lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- **Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus raisonnable et mature que vos amies.**

\- **Ce n'est pas faux mais je peux être pire quand ça me prend.**

\- **Oui mais c'est de temps en temps que Lucy et Guenièvre, c'est en permanence.**

Ils arrivèrent au camp. Tous les nains étaient assis autour du feu en mangeant, discutant et riant. Déjà Kili et Fili racontaient l'entraînement, enchéris par les remarques sarcastiques de Gwen. Lucy, quand à elle, recommençait à faire l'imitation de celle-ci aux nains qui riaient à gorges déployées. Ce qui lui fit attirer les foudres de son amie et s'en suivit une chamaillerie de plus entre elles.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? **remarqua Bilbon.

\- **De vraies gamines. Vous croyez que je devrais intervenir ?**

Lucy et Gwen en vinrent aux mains.

\- **Oui avant que quelqu'un ne meurt.**

Bilbon et Sara rigolèrent et celle-ci s'approcha de ses amies.

\- **Pouvez-vous arrêter toutes les deux, s'il vous plaît ? **dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire.

Mais les jeunes filles ne la virent pas et ne l'entendirent pas.

\- **Les filles ?!**

Toujours aucune attention de leur part.

\- **LES FILLES !**

Tout le monde sursautèrent et la regardèrent étonné. Sara rougit violemment devant l'attention des autres. C'était qu'elle était timide mais elle reprit contenance. Elle fit comme-ci ils n'étaient pas là. Tandis que les deux filles s'étaient levées d'un même ensemble et s'étaient mis au garde à vous.

\- **A vos ordres chef !**

\- **Personne ne meurt sous mon commandement ! Vous n'êtes déjà pas des cadeaux alors pas besoin de paperasses ! **

Les deux filles la regardèrent, outrées tandis que s'étaient l'éclat général dans la Compagnie même Thorin ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Sara riaient de sa phrase, elle aussi.

\- **Ce qui signifie ? **demanda Gwen boudeuse.

\- **D'arrêter de vous crêper le chignon ! Est-ce clair ?!**

-** Oui, **marmonnèrent les deux filles.

\- **Je n'ai pas entendu ?**

\- **Oui !**

\- **Bien. Lucy, tu va à côté de Mithrandir et Gwen, à côté de Dwalin.**

-** Pourquoi à côté de Dwalin ?** demanda Gwen.

\- **Vous allez bien ensemble !**

\- **Quoi ? **S'exclama Gwen et Dwalin.

\- **C'est bon, je rigole ! Tu va juste à côté de lui car c'est ainsi, sinon c'est Mithrandir.**

\- **Ah non ! Pas le magicien ! Je n'ais pas encore digéré le coup qu'il m'a fait. Je préfère encore Dwalin.**

Et les deux filles prirent place. Sara alla s'asseoir à côté du hobbit et Bofur leurs apporta à chacun un bol de ragoût.

* * *

La soirée se passa dans les rires et chacun alla finalement se coucher. Fili et Kili prirent le premier tour de garde. Les ronflements de Bombur se faisaient déjà entendre, ce qui empêchait à certaine personne de dormir. Sarah et Lucy discutait de tout et de rien tranquillement, allongées sur leur couche en regardant les étoiles. Lorsqu'elles furent dérangées par leur amie qui marchait dans les alentours en examinant le sol et les arbres.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous Gwen ? **Chuchota Sara perplexe devant le comportement de son amie.

\- **Je regarde s'il n'y a pas des araignées ou quelconques insectes. **

Lucy et Sara se regardèrent en se disant que leur amie était vraiment bête parfois.

\- **Tu sais Gwen, tu es dans une forêt, **fit Lucy.

\- **Oui et alors ?**

\- **Evidemment qu'il y a des araignées et des insectes ! **s'écria Sara avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait crié mais par chance, elle n'avait réveillé personne.

\- **Quoi ? **S'affola Gwen.

\- **C'est pas possible ! Tu te fais plus bête que tu ne l'es ou quoi ? **S'exaspéra son amie.

\- **Fais attention Gwen. Tu as une araignée dans le dos, **dit Lucy avec une lueur malicieuse sur le visage.

\- **HEIN ?!**

Et la jeune fille se mit à courir partout, sautillant, gémissant, suppliant de lui enlever la bestiole. Au milieu de tout ça, les nains dormaient comme des souches à part bien sûr nos farceurs qui étaient de gardes et Gandalf car comme vous le savez, un magicien ne dort jamais.

Sara et Lucy se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les deux jeunes nains tout en étouffant le fou rire qui leurs prenait. Fili et Kili leurs jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- **Gwen a la phobie des araignées et des insectes, **commença Sara qui s'était assis pas très loin de Fili.

\- **Et je lui ai fait croire qu'elle avait une bestiole dans son dos, **finit Lucy qui était juste à côté de son amie.

\- **Enlevez-la-moi ! **supplia Gwen en s'approchant avec les larmes qui commençaient à monter.

\- **Il n'y a rien. Lucy t'a seulement fait une blague, **lâcha Fili avec un sourire au coin, ne quittant pas la plus jeune des yeux.

\- **Fili ! Traître ! Tu fais la paire avec ton frère !**

\- **Lucy ! Tu va le payer ! **s'exclama Gwen en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune fille.

\- **Gwen ! Shhhh !** Chuchota Sara.** Regarde ! Tu as réveillé Bilbon.**

En effet, le semi-homme s'était levé mais pas à cause des jeunes filles plutôt à cause des ronflements de Bombur. Il se dirigea vers sa ponette, Myrtille et lui donna en secret une pomme.

Soudain, au loin, se fit entendre un cri, un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **demanda Bilbon avec une voix légèrement paniquée en s'approchant à petits pas pressés.

\- **Des orcs, **répondit Kili.

\- **Des orcs !? **répéta Gwen paniquée qui s'était assis entre ses deux amies. D'ailleurs toutes les trois s'étaient rapprochées des unes des autres pas très rassurées.

De l'autre côté du feu, Thorin sursauta avant de se réveiller brutalement à l'exclamation de la jeune humaine. Il sembla un instant surprit du lieu où il se trouvait mais il se reprit si rapidement que Sara se demanda si elle n'avait pas juste imaginé le regard presque perdu du roi nain. Mais la voix de Fili la fit sortir de ses réflexions.

\- **Des égorgeurs, **renchérit-il. **Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les terres solitaires en sont infestées.**

\- **Ils attaquent au petit jour, **continua Kili.** Quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite. Sans un bruit, sans un cri. Et des mares de sang.**

Les trois filles et le hobbit commencèrent vraiment à ne pas se sentir en sécurité. Lorsque Sara entendis pouffer à côté d'elle. Elle vit alors les deux princes rirent discrètement et comprit qu'ils faisaient exprès pour les effrayer. Elle allait les enguirlander lorsque la voix pleine de colère de Thorin la coupa dans son élan.

\- **Vous trouvez ça drôle ?! **Thorin se leva en prononçant ces mots tout en regardant ses neveux sévèrement. **Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ?!**

**\- On ne pensait pas à mal, **dit Kili si piteusement devant le ton dur de Thorin que Sara avait presque envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- **Non, vous ne pensiez pas, **reprit Thorin en s'éloignant du feu.** Vous ignorez tout du monde.**

Les trois filles se regardèrent, incertaines. Fili et Kili faisaient des petites farces de ce genre depuis le début du voyage, c'est-à-dire il y a une vingtaine de jours. Elles ne comprirent pas pourquoi d'un coup, il s'était mis à leur parler aussi durement. D'ailleurs au vue des mines dépitées des deux concerné, ils ne comprenaient pas non plus.

\- **Ne t'en fait pas mon gars, **réconforta Balin qui s'était rapproché d'eux la pipe à la main.** Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orcs. **

\- **Ah ! Papy Balin va nous raconter une histoire ? **murmura ironiquement Gwen qui se reçu d'ailleurs les deux regards noirs de ses amies lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

Fili avait le regard fixé sur le vieux nain tandis que son frère détourna le regard et les jeunes filles comprirent que leur cher Balin évoquait des faits bien connus des neveux de Thorin.

\- **Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda Lucy dont la curiosité était piquée.

Fili la regarda brièvement avant de reporter son regard sur son oncle qui se tenait un peu plus loin, regardant le ciel nuageux en leur tournant le dos. Lucy se demanda alors si sa question n'était pas indiscrète et déplacée mais Balin lui répondit avec la voix qu'ont ceux qui aiment raconter les histoires et qui savent le faire.

\- **Après que le dragon eut pris la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains : la Moria. **

\- **Khazad-dûm, **murmura Sara mais les autres l'avaient entendu et la regardèrent. **Excusez-moi. Continuez s'il vous plaît.**

\- **Mais l'ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orcs, conduits par le plus ignoble de toutes leurs races : Azog, le Profanateur.**

Bilbon s'était assis tandis que Lucy serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Gwen tenait son menton dans sa main tandis que son coude reposait sur son genoux et Sara s'était enveloppée dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes les trois fascinées et terrifiées par le récit. Balin était vraiment un excellant conteur et les jeunes femmes ressentir la menace terrible que représentait le chef des orcs. Elles étaient vraiment plongées dans le récit et elles imaginèrent très bien les scènes de batailles sanglantes.

\- **Le grand orc de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin.**

Balin fit alors une pose dans son récit à ce moment et tous regardèrent Thorin qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses souvenirs. Quand le vieux repris la parole, elle était chargée de tristesse, de peur et de regrets.

\- **Il commença…par… décapiter le roi. Thrain, le père de Thorin, devint fou de chagrin…il disparut. Etait-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait.**

A ce moment de l'histoire, les trois filles se rendirent qu'elles avaient besoin d'air et reprirent leur respiration d'un même ensemble. Sara frissonna mais se calma en écoutant la suite dite d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

\- **Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.**

Balin sourit aux jeunes gens avant de se tourner vers Thorin.

\- **Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orc pâle ! Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger.**

Captivées par le récit, les demoiselles se regardèrent avant de jeter un regard incrédule à Thorin. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ?

\- **Il lui trancha le bras et Azog, le Profanateur, comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin ! Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orcs. Notre ennemi…avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut ni festin,…ni chant cette nuit-là, **reprit Balin d'une voix pleine de tristesse.** Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu. **

Sara regarda Balin d'un air attristé et désolé pour ce qu'il leurs était arrivé et il lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre d'un ton porteur d'espoir cette fois-ci.

\- **Et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un…que je pourrais appeler Roi.**

Les filles se retournèrent vers Thorin et eurent un mouvement de surprise. Tous les nains s'étaient levés sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte alors qu'ils dormaient encore il y a quelques minutes.

Sara pu lire alors sur les lèvres de Gwen : "_Ils me font grave flipper". _Sur le coup, elle eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire mais elle réussit enfin de compte. Elle se leva, elle aussi, suivit de Lucy. Gwen préféra rester assise. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi idiote que tous les autres.

Le roi nain choisit alors ce moment pour se retourner vers eux, ses yeux de glaces étincelants d'émotions dans la nuit alors que son visage restait aussi dur que de la pierre. Sara pu lire dans son regard une infinie tristesse - qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien - mais aussi une force de caractère et un courage inébranlable tandis que Thorin s'avançait vers ses hommes d'un pas fier.

\- **L'orc pâle, **demanda soudain Bilbon, **qu'est-il advenu de lui ?**

\- **Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortit, et cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps, **dit Thorin d'une colère froide.

Les trois filles et le hobbit soupirèrent de soulagement mais ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard qu'échangea Gandalf avec Balin, un regard qui disait _"Je n'en suis pas si sûr"._

Les autres allèrent se recoucher et Sara alla s'asseoir entre Fili et Kili pour retrouver un peu de calme après ce récit. Puis elle regarda à tour de rôle les deux jeunes nains qui regardaient le feu et elle leurs fit en même temps une taloche.

\- **Aïïïïïïeeee ! **S'exclamèrent-ils.

\- **Ça, c'est pour nous avoir fait peur tout à l'heure.**

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue Fili.

\- **Et ça, c'est pour avoir accepter de m'entrainer. **Puis elle fit la même chose à Kili. **Et pour m'avoir rendu service contre Gwen tout à l'heure. **

Ils rougirent tous les deux et restaient figés à cause de ce geste imprévu.

\- **Bonne nuit les garçons !**

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre ses amies qui dormaient déjà, plongées dans leurs rêves respectifs.

Elle s'allongea et avant de fermer les yeux, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Thorin. Celui-ci était revenu se poster au même endroit que tout à l'heure et semblait être absorbé par des réflexions bien sombres. Sara le regardait avec un respect nouveau. Il avait vécu des choses terribles tout comme elle. Elle comprenait alors l'attitude froide, ronchonne qu'il arborait. Chacun sa façon de paraître. Elle s'était plutôt la solitude, la tristesse et le mutisme. Lui, c'était la colère.

Elle sentit sa décision d'aider les nains à reprendre Erebor se raffermir encore d'avantage. Elle allait aider Thorin quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et c'est avec cette intime conviction qu'elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà ! Reviews please ? *yeux de chat potté***


	7. Un lourd passé enfin dévoilé

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers et Sara March pour m'avoir corrigé et relu.**

*** cet étoile signifie que le passage peut être lu avec Earth de Hans Zimmer dans le film Gladiator**

**** et là que le passage peut être lu avec Sorrow de Klaus badelt toujours dans le film Gladiator**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre VI : Un lourd passé enfin dévoilé

Sara sentit quelqu'un la secouer.

\- **On se réveille la belle au bois dormant ! Aller ! Debout !**

\- **Laissez-moi dormir encore un peu,** dit-elle en rabattant sa couverture sur sa tête.

Soudain elle se reçut une grande gerbe d'eau sur elle, ce qui la fit se redresser d'un coup. Elle était  
trempée.

\- **C'est qui ?! Qui a fait ça !?** s'écria-t-elle en regardant un peu partout.

Tout le monde était réveillé et préparait déjà ses affaires. La plupart des nains, d'ailleurs, rigolaient  
de la façon dont elle avait été réveillée. Puis elle aperçut un Kili hilare avec sa gourde et celle de  
son frère. Elle se leva et s'approcha à grand pas vers lui.

\- **Mais ça va pas de m'avoir fait ça ! Regarde maintenant je suis trempée !**

\- **Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller**, se justifia-t-il toujours en rigolant.

\- **Mais il y a d'autre moyens de le faire qu'en me mouillant !**

\- **Ça suffit !** ordonna Thorin d'une voix froide. **Heureusement que Kili vous a réveillée sinon ça**  
**aurait été moi. Allez-vous changer ! Vous nous avez déjà assez retardé comme ça.**

Elle lui obéit mais pas sans lui jeter un regard noir au passage. Elle prit son sac et alla se cacher  
derrière les buissons et les arbres, loin des autres. Elle troqua ses vêtements mouillés contre une  
tunique à manche blanche avec par-dessus un gilet en cuir sans manches avec un lacet devant et  
un pantalon marron. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche comme à son habitude depuis le  
début du voyage et elle rejoignit les autres.  
Ils partirent, ne laissant derrière eux que les vestiges d'un feu de camp. C'était une journée  
ensoleillée et la gaieté était au rendez-vous parmi les nains. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien,  
mêlant les jeunes femmes et le semi-homme dans leurs conversations. Il n'y avait que Thorin qui  
restait impassible, à la tête de la troupe.

\- **Dites les filles ! Pourriez-vous nous parler un peu de vous ?**

Cette question avait été posée par Bofur et tous les autres attendaient une réponse. Sara regarda  
ailleurs, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question. Elle n'aimait pas parler tellement  
d'elle. Alors ce furent ses deux amies qui prirent la parole.

\- **Nous venons d'un petit village à l'ouest près de la mer. On vit là-bas de la pêche et de**  
**l'agriculture ainsi qu'un peu de commerce, commença Gwen. Ce village est particulier car la**  
**plupart des habitants ont un siècle d'existence.**

\- **Comment ça un siècle d'existence ?** demanda Nori.

\- **On leur dit ?** demanda Gwen à ses amies. Elles hochèrent la tête.

\- **C'est-à-dire que nous faisons partie d'un peuple dont l'espérance de vie peut aller jusqu'à 300**  
**ans**, répondit Lucy.

\- **Vous en faites partie ?** demanda Kili avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

\- **Kili, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « nous faisons partie d'un peuple » ?** Le concerné  
fit un petit sourire embarrassé. **Pour l'instant, on n'a que la vingtaine. Il nous reste à peu près 3**  
**siècles devant nous**, fit Gwen.

\- **Nous faisons partie d'une branche du peuple des Dunedains,** expliqua Sara. **Mais nous vivons un**  
**peu plus longtemps qu'eux et nous nous sommes installés. Alors qu'eux, ce sont pour la plupart**  
**des rôdeurs.**

Tous les nains les regardèrent d'un oeil nouveau. Gwen qui avait commencé son récit reprit alors la  
parole, heureuse de parler d'elle.

\- **Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Mon père est le forgeron du village. C'est un homme robuste et**  
**imposant. Il est respecté et il est souvent de bon conseil. Là-bas, nous sommes les seuls à avoir**  
**notre couleur de peau. Mon père m'a raconté que dans des terres au nord, bien au nord, dans**  
**des terres inexplorées et inconnues de nous, vivait un peuple dont la peau était semblable à la**  
**mienne. Certaines de ces personnes sont parties explorer le monde et sont arrivées ici, en Terre**  
**du Milieu. Ils s'y sont donc installés. Je suis une de leurs descendantes et sûrement la dernière.**  
**Quant à ma mère, elle est morte à l'accouchement donc je ne l'ai jamais connue à part à travers**  
**les récits de mon père.**

\- **Je suis désolé**, fit Bofur.

\- **Ne faites pas cette tête. Vous savez, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas connu, je ne peux pas être**  
**vraiment triste de l'avoir perdue même si c'est un poids que je garderai toujours au plus profond**  
**de moi. Puis mon père a été à la hauteur. Il a toujours été là pour moi. C'est ma seule famille. Je**  
**lui ai promis que je reviendrai.**

\- **Et nous ferons en sorte que vous respectiez votre promesse**, dit Gloïn en lui souriant. Sourire  
qu'elle lui rendit.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Lucy ne prenne la parole.

\- **Et bah, moi, je suis issue d'une famille de quatre enfants dont je suis la dernière. Il y a mon**  
**grand frère Peter, l'ainé. Il est très protecteur, surtout envers moi étant donné que je suis la**  
**benjamine. Ensuite, il y a ma soeur Susan. Elle est belle, douce et gentille avec tout le monde.**  
**Puis il y a mon frère Edmund. Il est très ouvert d'esprit par rapport à Peter et il est…juste. Et**  
**après, il y a moi ! La petite dernière. Mes parents et ma fratrie me couvent. J'ai eu du mal à leur**  
**faire accepter que je parte avec Sara. Je ne suis plus un bébé, tout de même ! Heureusement**  
**qu'Edmund était de mon côté. Cela a fait un peu pencher la balance.**

\- **Ou ça se peut que ton frère veuille se débarrasser de toi !** supposa Gwen avec un sourire au coin.

\- **C'est peut-être ça. La prochaine fois que je le vois, il va m'entendre !** s'écria Lucy.

Tout le monde rit puis Bilbon posa une question.

\- **Et vous, Sara ? Vous n'avez pas de famille qui s'inquiète pour vous ?**

Il y eut un silence lourd. Thorin qui, malgré les apparences, écoutait depuis le début, pouvait  
ressentir le malaise qui s'était formé. Tandis que Lucy et Gwen perdirent le sourire et regardèrent  
leur amie dont le regard s'était assombri.

\- **Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'inquiéter pour moi**, dit-elle d'une voix neutre  
sans aucune émotion.

Puis elle se réfugia dans le silence. Bilbon se sentit très mal à l'aise. Lucy et Gwen lui sourirent pour  
le rassurer mais rien n'y fit.  
Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, ainsi que les jours suivants.

* * *

Les routes nettes et bien tracées avaient laissé la place à de simples sentiers qui se résumaient  
parfois à des pistes creusées par les animaux sauvages et les auberges étaient devenues  
inexistantes dans les Terres Solitaires forçant la Compagnie à dormir dehors. Ils traversaient un  
pays constitué principalement de vallées et de forêts n'offrant aucun refuge digne de ce nom et  
l'humeur s'était peu à peu détériorée : les nains ne chantaient plus, Bilbon avait cessé de se  
plaindre de Myrtille, Lucy et Gwen ne se chamaillaient presque plus, Gandalf méritait de plus en  
plus son nom de magicien gris et Sara parlait peu. Elle avait continué ses leçons d'escrime avec les  
deux frères ainsi que Lucy. Toutes les deux apprenaient vite et particulièrement Sara dont les  
souvenirs d'entraînements quand elle était jeune, remontaient à la surface.  
Les poneys étaient tout aussi maussades que leurs maîtres, car les averses frappaient vite et sans  
prévenir, trempant la Compagnie, animaux et bagages en quelques instants. Les bêtes continuaient  
d'avancer même sous un violent déluge, la boue glissant sous leurs sabots. Tandis que leurs  
cavaliers, malgré leurs épaisses capes, étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, grelottant sous les rafales de  
vent. Enfin, c'était surtout en particulier, les trois filles et le hobbit.  
Ils s'arrêtaient souvent pour la nuit dans une grotte à l'abri des intempéries .

Ce soir-là, tout le monde était autour du feu, se réchauffant comme il pouvait. Ils mangeaient en  
discutant calmement. Lucy, Gwen, Kili et Fili étaient tous les quatre ensembles.

\- **Elle n'a pas décroché un mot de toute la journée**, dit Gwen.

\- **J'ai même cru qu'elle pleurait à un moment mais avec cette pluie, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre,**  
enchérit Lucy.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle contemple depuis tout à l'heure ?** s'exaspéra Fili.

\- **Je ne sais pas mon frère,** dit Kili. **Mais il faut faire quelque chose.**

A l'écart du feu et du groupe, vers le fond de la grotte, Sara était assise contre la paroi. Elle tenait  
entre ses mains une vieille peluche de lapin, rapiécée de partout. Les larmes coulaient  
silencieusement sur ses joues. C'était le 5 juin.  
Il y avait un trou dans ce doudou dont elle sortit un petit sachet de velours. A l'intérieur, il y avait  
un collier. C'était un médaillon avec des arabesques gravées dessus qui s'ouvrait et à l'intérieur, il y  
avait une fleur de Tabebuia dessinée (une fleur rose pâle semblable à celle de cerisier). Dans le  
reste du sachet, il y avait trois petites figurines en bois représentant une femme, un homme et un  
jeune homme. Elle les caressa et les embrassa avant de les remettre dans le sachet qu'elle recacha  
dans la peluche tandis qu'elle mettait le collier autour de son cou.  
Soudain, quelqu'un lui prit des mains son objet. Elle releva la tête et vit Kili qui le regardait sur  
toutes les coutures.

\- **Rends-moi ça**, dit-elle en se levant et en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

\- **Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un doudou pour dormir**, dit le brun avec un sourire  
moqueur.

\- **Rends le moi tout de suite**, s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers Kili pour pouvoir lui prendre des mains  
ce qui lui appartenait.

\- **Fili !** s'écria ce dernier. **Tiens !**

Il lui lança. Le nain blond le rattrapa avec facilité. Sara alla vers lui pour le prendre des mains mais il  
le lança à son frère et ainsi de suite, faisant courir Sara de partout autour du feu et des nains qui  
souriaient à la scène. Mais, soudain, alors que Fili lui lançait le lapin, Kili ne put le rattraper  
correctement et la peluche tomba dans le feu. Tout se passa, alors, très vite. Sara s'élança et  
plongea ses mains dans le feu. Elle hurla quand les flammes s'attaquèrent à sa chair mais elle  
réussit à extirper le lapin. Elle le laissa tomber par terre et tapota dessus pour éteindre les  
dernières flammèches. Le lapin était noir de charbon, il avait un bras déchiré et les boutons qui lui  
servaient d'yeux avaient fondu sous la chaleur. Elle retira précipitamment le sachet de tout à  
l'heure et sortit les trois figurines qui étaient intacts à son grand soulagement. Elle les prit dans ses  
mains.

-** Pardon, pardon, pardon… Je suis désolée…,** murmura-t-elle.

Les autres qui étaient tous en état de choc, reprirent leurs esprits et ce fut Gwen et Lucy qui  
réagirent les premières.

\- **T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?** s'écria la jeune femme à la peau brune.

\- **T'ES VRAIMENT PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE !** S'exclama à son tour Lucy. **GANDALF !**

Le magicien, qui était resté près de l'entrée de la grotte avec Thorin, accourut suivi de ce dernier.

\- **Que s'est il passé ?** demanda le roi nain à ses neveux.

\- **Je vais vous le dire moi !** s'écria Lucy hors d'elle ce qui était très rare venant de sa part. **Mon**  
**amie est complètement folle. Vos neveux s'amusaient en jouant avec sa peluche et**  
**malencontreusement, elle est tombée dans le feu. Et elle s'est jetée littéralement dans les**  
**flammes, cette idiote !**

\- **On ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait une réaction aussi extrême,** fit Kili en riant.

\- **C'est tout ce qui me reste d'eux…**, dit une petite voix où on entendait la tristesse poindre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sara qui était à terre tandis qu'Oïn soignait ses mains brûlées avec  
Gandalf à ses côtés.

\- **Avec l'onguent que je vous ai appliqué les brûlures devraient rapidement disparaître**, dit le  
vieux guérisseur.

\- **Tu parles de qui ?** demanda Gwen avec douceur, n'ayant jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans cet  
état.

Celle-ci détourna le regard, ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- **Il faudrait peut-être que vous leur parliez**, dit Gandalf en posant une main affectueuse sur la tête  
de la jeune femme. **Cela vous ferait du bien.**

Sara regarda tout le monde qui portait un regard inquiet sur elle, même Thorin. Elle se releva,  
récupéra les figurines et son lapin, et s'assit, rejoint par ses deux amies qui s'assirent de chaque  
côté d'elle. Les autres avaient pris place autour et attendaient patiemment qu'elle commence.

*  
\- **Avant de venir vivre au village avec ma tante Megara, j'habitais une maison sur les hauteurs qui**  
**dominaient Forochel,** commença-t-elle, le regard perdu dans les flammes. **Un endroit très simple.**  
**Des pierres qui chauffaient au soleil. Un potager qui sentait les aromates la journée et le jasmin**  
**le soir. A l'entrée, il y avait un énorme peuplier. Des figues, des pommes, des poires et la terre…**  
**la terre noire comme le nuit, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui brillaient. Des vignes sur**  
**le côté sud, des olives sur le côté nord près de la maison des chevaux sauvages qui me**  
**narguaient. Je voulais être comme eux. Autour, des prairies, des champs de blé à perte de vue**  
**dans lesquels j'aimais jouer avec mon frère, Trinian. C'était mon seul ami. Souvent, il**  
**m'entrainait avec lui à faire des bêtises. On volait dans les cuisines, faisait des blagues aux**  
**adultes. C'était tellement bien. **Elle fit une petite pose puis reprit.** Ma mère était magnifique,**  
**douce et gentille. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux aussi bleus**  
**qu'un ciel d'été. Je jouais souvent à cache-à-cache avec elle et je perdais tout le temps. Je ne**  
**savais pas comment elle faisait. Elle me chantait aussi des berceuses pour m'endormir ou quand**  
**j'avais peur ou encore quand j'avais pleuré. Ma mère était toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Puis il y**  
**avait mon père. Les cheveux bruns, courts avec une ombre sur le bas du visage et des yeux bleus**  
**clairs qui lisait en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était un grand général, un grand soldat. Le**  
**meilleur de tout le royaume. Il m'a appris à me battre avec des bâtons de bois. Le soir, il me**  
**racontait toujours une histoire sur ses exploits ou sur les contes de la Terre du Milieu. Mon père.**  
**Je l'aimais tellement. Je l'admirais.**

Elle s'était tut. Tout le monde ressentait l'amour qu'elle portait à sa famille.

\- **Que…que leur est-il arrivé ?** demanda Lucy.

\- **Le royaume était gouverné par un roi juste et bon. C'était aussi un conquérant. Il faisait la**  
**guerre dans les terres du nord pour agrandir son territoire. Mon père était son meilleur général**  
**et le roi l'aimait comme son propre fils. Pendant trois ans, mon père s'était absenté pour la**  
**guerre. A la fin, le roi lui demanda ce qu'il voulait comme récompense pour ses loyaux services.**  
**Mon père avait répondu qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et le roi accepta. Déjà, à cette époque,**  
**celui-ci était mourant. Après trois ans de paix, le roi vint chez nous demander quelque chose à**  
**mon père. Il voulait qu'il devienne le protecteur du royaume jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit digne**  
**de gouverner. Mais mon père ne désirait pas le pouvoir, il voulait seulement vivre**  
**tranquillement chez lui avec sa famille. C'est pour ça que le roi l'avait choisi. Pour sa vertu. Il lui**  
**demanda d'y réfléchir et de lui envoyer sa décision. Mais le roi avait un fils ambitieux qui**  
**n'écoutait que ses désirs personnels. Celui-ci désirait ardemment monter sur le trône. Mais**  
**quand il apprit la décision de son père, il l'étrangla. Ensuite il envoya une lettre à mon père qu'il**  
**connaissait bien, lui disant que leur souverain était mort et lui demandait de jurer fidélité à son**  
**nouveau roi. Mon père refusa. Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivaient. Je jouais dans la cour avec**  
**mon grand frère sous le regard de ma mère qui cuisinait et des domestiques. Mon père était**  
**dans les champs avec les ouvriers.** Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sara.  
**Soudain, on entendit des cris d'effroi de femmes et d'hommes à vous glacer le sang. Mon père**  
**arriva précipitamment et dit qu'ils étaient là. Les gardes du roi. Il prit son épée et en donna une à**  
**mon frère avec un cheval. Il lui ordonna de partir avec moi.**  
_**« Pars loin d'ici et prends ta soeur avec toi. Protège là ! »**_  
**Il intima à ma mère de nous suivre mais celle-ci resta et avait prit une épée. Mon frère me prit**  
**dans ses bras et monta sur le cheval. Nos parents nous embrassèrent sur le front.**  
_**« Ma chérie, on va vous rejoindre. On te le promet. Ça va bien se passer. Tu es avec ton frère. Tu ne**_  
_**crains rien. Je t'aime, mon petit coeur. Sois forte ».**_  
**Mon frère lança le cheval au galop et passa la porte de derrière. Je vis pour la dernière fois mes**  
**parents s'embrasser avant que les soldats débarquent.**  
_**« Papa ! Maman ! »**_  
**Elle fit une pause dans son récit, la gorge nouée. Lucy posa une main sur son épaule. Elle lui fit un**  
**petit sourire. Peu de temps après, trois soldats étaient à notre poursuite. On était proches de la**  
**forêt et si nous parvenions à l'atteindre, nous serions sauvés. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop**  
**près. Alors mon frère arrêta le cheval et descendit puis il me donna les rênes.**  
_**« Pars Sara ! Va dans la forêt et cache toi **__**! Je vais les retenir ! »**_  
**_« Trinian… »_ Refusant de le laisser.**  
**_« Pars ! »_ m'avait-il crié en donnant une tape sur la croupe du cheval qui s'élança au galop.**  
**_« Vis petite soeur ! »_ l'entendis-je une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de s'attaquer à nos**  
**poursuivants. J'atteignis la forêt mais j'entendais encore des bruits de sabots derrière moi. Je**  
**m'arrêtais sous un arbre et grimpa à la première branche que je pouvais atteindre grâce à**  
**l'animal. _« Va t'en _****_! »_ ordonnai-je à la bête qui s'élança entre les arbres tandis que je grimpais au**  
**sommet. Je vis en dessous passer un soldat qui prit le même chemin que le cheval**  
**précédemment. D'où je me tenais, je pouvais voir la colline où se tenait ma maison, ainsi que les**  
**champs aux alentours. J'entendais aussi les cris des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui**  
**travaillaient chez nous, portées par le vent. J'étais terrorisée. J'étais seule sans personne et je ne**  
**pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mes parents et à mon frère espérant qu'ils étaient sains et**  
**saufs. Je passais la nuit à entendre le massacre jusqu'à qu'un silence de plomb tombe sur la**  
**vallée.**  
**Le lendemain, je descendis et me dirigeai vers la fumée qui s'échappait de là-bas. Sur le chemin,**  
**je ne vis pas mon frère. Arrivée, je découvris les champs brûlés, les corps d'ouvriers, de femmes**  
**et d'enfants carbonisés. Ils étaient figés dans une expression de pure peur. La cendre tapissait les**  
**alentours de gris. La mort régnait dans cet endroit. Je pris l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de ma**  
**maison. Je découvris, alors,…mes…mes parents et mon frère brûlés, pendus à un arbre. Mon**  
**frère…se trouvait entre mon père et ma mère. Celle-ci avait des lambeaux de vêtements sur elle.**  
**Et ils arboraient tous les trois des…des trous aux mains et…aux pieds. J'appris plus tard qu'ils**  
**avaient été…crucifiés vivants puis…brûlés vifs et pendus. Et ma mère avait été en plus**  
**violée…plusieurs fois.**

Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots. Elle pressa les figurines et le lapin contre son visage et se réfugia  
dans les bras de son amie Lucy. Les souvenirs affluaient.

**  
_La petite fille hurla. Son père, sa mère, son frère. Morts. Elle s'approcha et toucha du bout des_  
_doigts les pieds de ses parents. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle tomba à genoux et se griffa les_  
_joues, s'arracha les cheveux. Elle cria vers les cieux, supplia les Valars… Pourquoi ? Elle s'allongea_  
_en dessous d'eux et resta prostrée ainsi pendant des heures ? Des jours ? Elle n'en savait rien._  
_Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas approchés, elle se dit que c'était les gardes du roi qui revenaient finir_  
_leur travail._

_\- **Oh par les Valars ! Gandalf ! Pars ici !**_

_C'était une voix de femme. Elle s'approcha mais la fillette garda obstinément les yeux fermés. Elle_  
_s'accroupit à côté d'elle et elle sentit deux doigts sur son cou. Elle entendit d'autre pas avec un_  
_autre bruit. Un bâton ?_

_\- **Elle est vivante, Gandalf !**_

_\- **Essayez de la réveiller.**_

_La petite fille sentit qu'on la secouait doucement. Mais elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas voir la_  
_scène encore une fois. C'était trop horrible._

_\- **Sara. Réveille-toi. Tu ne crains plus rien. C'est moi, Megara. Il y a Gandalf aussi.**_

_Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux en reconnaissant les noms. Elle vit le sourire doux de l'amie à sa_  
_mère._

_\- **Papa. Maman. Ils sont morts. Et Trinian aussi.**_

_\- **Je sais. Viens avec moi.**_

_Megara la prit dans les bras et s'en alla du lieu où la mort avait élut domicile._

Tout le monde avait la tête baissée. Ce qui s'était passé était horrible. Même Lucy et Gwen avaient  
les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée. Sara pleurait tout son soûl, mouillant légèrement les  
vêtements de son amie. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler. Gandalf avait eu raison mais cela  
n'enlevait pas la douleur qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. L'idée que les cris qu'elle avait entendus  
quand elle avait été seule, étaient ceux de sa famille la torturait.  
Devant la détresse de leur amie, les filles ne savaient pas quoi faire. Les nains ainsi que Bilbon se  
sentaient mal, eux aussi et voulaient faire quelque chose pour réconforter leur petite Sara.  
Gandalf, quant à lui, avait le regard perdu dans les flammes, un masque de tristesse sur le visage.  
Le silence régnait dans la grotte, ponctué seulement de sanglots.  
Lucy eut une idée et l'exposa en chuchotant à Gwen. Celle-ci sourit et alla chercher son instrument  
de musique, la violine sous les regards perplexe de tout le monde à part Sara qui avait le visage  
enfoui dans sa peluche.  
Elle se rassit et commença à jouer une douce mélodie. Puis Lucy, qui tenait toujours Sara dans ses  
bras, commença à chanter en caressant doucement les cheveux à moitié défait de son amie :

\- **_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_**  
**_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_**

**_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_**  
**_Do thir, dileas fhein_**

**_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_**  
**_Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire_**

**_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_**  
**_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_**

Sara, en entendant cette chanson, se calma et se dégagea des bras. Elle regarda son amie qui lui  
faisait un petit sourire ainsi que Gwen. Lucy lui prit une de ses mains et la serra lui faisant  
comprendre qu'elle sera toujours là pour elle. Sara lui sourit en retour. Elles se mirent à chanter  
ensemble avec Gwen qui les accompagnait instrumentalement.

\- _**A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**_  
_**Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan**_

_**Ar righinn oig, fas as faic**_  
_**Do thir, dileas fhein**_

_**A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn**_  
_**Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire**_

_**Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og**_  
_**Mhaighdean uashaill bhan**_

La mélodie s'arrêta doucement et les nains applaudirent devant leur performance. Lucy prit alors  
Sara dans ses bras suivit de Gwen. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi. Puis elles se séparèrent et rire  
d'un rire léger qui fit disparaître la légère tension qu'il y avait encore.

\- **Dîtes. C'était quoi comme langue ?** fit un Ori curieux. **De l'elfique ?**

\- **Non, mon cher. L'elfique est plus raffiné comme langage,** déclara Gwen avec un léger accent de  
bourgeoisie et un air hautain qui firent rirent tout le monde.

\- **C'est du gaélique**, expliqua Lucy. **Une langue seulement connue de notre peuple. Tante Meg'**  
**nous chantait souvent cette berceuse. N'est-ce pas Sara ?**

La dite-nommée hocha de la tête.

\- **Et que signifient les paroles ?** demanda Dori.

\- **Alors attendez…euh…c'était quoi déjà ?** fit Gwen.

\- **C'est pas vrai celle-là !** S'exaspéra Lucy. **Perte de mémoire à son âge !**

**\- Ouais, bah, hein ! Les cours de gaélique ce n'étaient pas mon truc !**

\- **Cela fait :**  
**Mon petit bébé, Entend ma voix**  
**Je suis au près de toi, O belle jeune fille**

**Notre jeune demoiselle, Grandis et vois**  
**Ta vallée, ton fidèle royaume**

**Soleil et Lune, Guidez-nous**  
**A une heure de gloire et d'honneur**

**Petit bébé, Notre jeune demoiselle**  
**Noble et belle jeune fille**

\- **Bah, tu vois ! Sara s'en souvient !** s'exclama Lucy.

\- **Oui ! Mais elle, elle serait capable de lire un bouquin en gaélique !**

\- **Déjà fait**, dit Sara sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- **Tu vois ! Elle a une case en moins cette fille ! Lire un livre en gaélique ! Il n'y a personne qui fait**  
**ça ! A part, elle bien sûr.**

\- **Si elle a envie de lire un livre en gaélique, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !**

Ça y est. Lucy et Gwen recommencèrent à se chamailler. Sara partit du champ de bataille avant de  
se prendre un coup et s'assit à côté de Bilbon qui lui fit un petit sourire. Elle rangea les trois  
figurines dans la pochette et la cacha dans ce qu'il restait de son lapin. Deux nains s'approchèrent  
d'elle.

\- J**e suis vraiment désolé, Sara,** dit Kili piteusement. **Je n'aurais pas du jouer avec ta peluche**.

\- **Oui, moi aussi**, fit Fili. **Et c'est vraiment triste ce qui s'est passé pour tes parents et ton frère.**

\- **Oui, très triste**, rajouta son petit frère. **Tu nous pardonnes ?**

Ils lui firent, tous les deux, des yeux de chien battus auxquels elle ne put résister.

\- **C'est bon. Je vous pardonne.**

Ils la prirent tous les deux dans les bras manquant de l'asphyxier. Elle, qui avait fui la bataille entre  
ses deux amies, allait se faire assassiner à coups de câlins.

\- **Lâchez-moi ! Vous allez m'étouffer, bande d'idiots !**

\- **Pardon**, dirent-ils d'une même voix en souriant tout en la lâchant.

Les deux frères restèrent aux côtés de Sara, pariant sur qui gagnerait entre Lucy et Gwen tandis  
que la jeune femme discutait avec le semi-homme passant du passé de la femme aux souvenirs  
d'enfance de Bilbon. Les nains vinrent chacun leur tour parler avec Sara ce qui dérangeait celle-ci,  
elle qui détestait être le centre de l'attention. La soirée passa ainsi tranquillement et c'est la  
première fois que le 5 juin fut un peu plus joyeux que les autres.

* * *

**Voilà ! Reviews ?**

**La chanson est Noble Maiden Fair de Rebelle ! **

**Je pense pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre dimanche soir ! enfin peut-être !**

**Bonne semaine ! **


	8. Cuisine avec des trolls

**Coucou ! Alors... je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publier dimanche dernier. J'ai eu quelques complications. Pardonnez-moi ! *me met à genoux, les mains jointes, suppliante* **

**Pour me rattraper, voici un chapitre assez long avec nos crétins de trolls. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre VII : Cuisine avec des trolls

Ils chevauchaient depuis des heures sous la pluie battante, et les poneys comme les membres de la Compagnie avaient la tête basse. L'ambiance était maussade et aucune parole n'était échangée. En même temps, le bruit du déluge empêchait toute conversation non hurlée. Les trois filles étaient frigorifiées. La pluie était froide et avait totalement imbibé leur cape de voyage. L'humidité leur parvenait à travers les nombreuses couches de vêtements, et leurs visages non protégés étaient déjà trempés depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce qu'elles voulaient en ce moment était le soleil et sa chaleur.

\- **Dîtes Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? **Appela Dori sortant de leur torpeur Sara et Gwen car Lucy était au bout de la file avec Fili et n'avait pas entendu.

\- **Il pleut, Maître Dori, **lui fit remarquer le magicien. **Et il continuera de pleuvoir, jusqu'à que la pluie cesse.**

La réponse de Mithrandir arracha un sourire à Sara. Elle avait toujours aimé les phrases biscornues et pleines d'humour du Magicien Gris, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas pour la plupart des nains de la Compagnie de Thorin.

\- **Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien, **leur fit-il savoir.

\- **Il y en a d'autres ? **demanda notre cher Bilbon.

\- **De quoi ? **demanda Gandalf, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le hobbit.

\- **Des magiciens, Gandalf, **informa Sara sur la question du semi-homme.** Il demande si vous êtes nombreux ou pas, **rajouta-t-elle, puisqu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse pour lui avoir demandé étant petite.

\- **Nous sommes cinq, **répondit le magicien. **Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux Mages Bleus… Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent, **annonça-t-il.

\- **Déjà quand j'avais 7 ans, vous m'aviez répondu la même chose, Mithrandir**, dit Sara avec un sourire mutin.** Il faudrait faire réviser tout ça. Vous me décevez Magicien.**

Gwen pouffa de rire mais s'arrêta d'un coup en apercevant le regard du magicien qui se posa ensuite sur Sara qui ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- **Et qui est le cinquième ? **demanda Bilbon.

\- **Ah, le cinquième s'est Radagast le Brun,** rapporta Gandalf en souriant à l'évocation de son camarade.

\- **C'est un grand magicien ou est-il…plutôt comme vous ?**

La remarque déplacée du hobbit entraina une crise de fou rire chez Sara qui essaya de se cacher sous sa cape. Alors que Gwen riait à gorge déployée quand…

\- **Aïeee ! **fit-elle après avoir reçu un coup de bâton de la part du magicien ce qui redoubla les rires de son amie qui essayait de le cacher tant bien que mal mais un regard de Gwen et de Gandalf la calmèrent aussitôt.

\- **Je dirais que c'est un grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre, **rapporta Gandalf à Bilbon. **Il surveille sans relâches les vastes étendus de forêt très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal essayera toujours de mettre un pied dans ce monde.**

La dernière réplique du magicien mit fin à l'hilarité qui habitait toujours Sara.

\- **Dîtes-moi Gandalf, vous croyez que je pourrais le rencontrer ? **demanda la jeune femme qui souhaitait faire la connaissance de ce magicien.

\- **Bien sûr. Quand tout cela sera terminé, nous irons rendre une petite visite à Radagast.**

Puis plus une seule parole ne fut prononcée.

* * *

Au milieu d'après-midi, la pluie avait cessé pour un soleil clément et un ciel bleu. La Compagnie continua la route jusqu'à finir par approcher des ruines brulées d'une ancienne maison parmi les rochers et recouvertes par la végétation vers lequel Thorin fit avancer son poney. Tournant ensuite sa monture vers ses camarades, il donna le signal de l'arrêt.

\- **On va passer la nuit ici, **leur annonça-t-il. **Kili, Fili, Lucy, occupez-vous des poneys et surtout restez près d'eux ! **Leur ordonna-t-il alors que les trois jeunes hochèrent de la tête et descendirent de leur propre monture.

Sara, qui descendit de sa monture pour aller aider les autres nains, vit Gandalf s'avancer parmi les ruines et observer ce qu'il restait de l'ancienne maison qui s'était dressée ici.

\- **Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici**, remarqua-t-il en avisant les fondations et les poutres qui tenaient encore la charpente.

\- **Oïn, Gloïn ! Faîtes nous un feu, **continua Thorin en donnant des ordres et en répartissant les tâches parmi les nains.

\- **Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route, **informa Gandalf, se tournant vers Thorin qui se rapprochait de lui. **Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée, **lui proposa-t-il

\- **Je vous l'ais déjà dit. Je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit, **lui fit savoir Thorin en entrant dans les ruines de la maison.

\- **Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient. Nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils, **informa Gandalf.

\- **Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils ! **déclara hargneusement Thorin.

\- **Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, **lui rappela le magicien. **Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.**

\- **Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quel aide avons-nous reçus des elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir cela même qui ont trahit mon grand-père ? Qui ont trahit mon père ? **Lui demanda le Roi nain.

\- **Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, **lui fit remarquer Gandalf à ce sujet. **Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.**

\- **J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait, **répliqua Thorin.

Fixant une dernière fois Thorin et se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, Gandalf secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se détourner du roi nain et de quitter les ruines de la ferme. Il s'approcha du reste du groupe d'un pas vif et raide. Les trois filles et surtout Sara qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. La colère de Mithrandir transperçait dans sa démarche. Le reste de la Compagnie s'en rendit également compte quand le magicien passa parmi eux sans leur accorder un seul regard avec l'intention manifeste de continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter. Cela inquiétât les jeunes filles et le hobbit qui posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

\- **Tout va bien ? **Lui demanda Bilbon quand il vit ce dernier passer devant lui, ne l'écoutant pas. **Gandalf, où allez-vous ? **Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- **Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ai la tête sur les épaules !**

\- **Et qui est-ce ? **

\- **Moi, Monsieur Sacquet !**

La réponse du magicien les prit tous de court.

\- **J'ai eu assez affaire au nain pour aujourd'hui ! **Fit-il remarquer.

\- **Merci pour nous Gandalf ! **s'écria Gwen vexée. **On n'est pas des naines nous et on a la tête sur les épaules.**

\- **Euh… Te concernant, je me poserais des questions, **fit Lucy avec un sourire moqueur.

\- **Lucy, ne commence pas, **fit Sara avec lassitude en voyant que Gwen allait répliquer. **Ce n'est pas le moment.**

\- **Dépêche-toi Bombur, on a faim ! **Lui fit savoir Thorin d'un ton sec et sans appel.

\- **Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? **demanda Bilbon effrayé à Balin.

Le vieux nain ne pu que hausser les épaules d'un air désolé, incapable de répondre à la question.

Lucy partit avec Kili et Fili pour s'occuper des poneys, et Gwen et Sara proposèrent leur aide au nain.

Dans la soirée, Sara lisait tranquillement au côté d'Ori qui dessinait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci et vit qu'il dessinait la compagnie avec une parfaite exactitude.

\- **Vous avez du talent cher Ori, **dit-elle en admirant.

\- **Euh…merci, **fit-il en rougissant.

\- **Je peux voir vos autres dessins ?**

-** Euh…oui bien sûr.**

Il les lui donna pour qu'elle puisse les regarder. Elle vit qu'il avait fait un portrait de chaque membre : Bilbon en train de fumer sa pipe, Bombur cuisinant, Dwalin affutant ses haches, elle en train de lire un de ses livres, Gwen et Lucy se chamaillant, ce qui la fit rire,… Ori était vraiment doué.

\- **Dîtes Ori. Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire des copies de vos dessins ? Ils sont vraiment magnifiques.**

\- **Avec plaisir ! **S'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui voyant Thorin dans son coin, sûrement de mauvaise humeur. Elle décida d'aller le voir, se demandant ce qu'ils avait bien pu discuter Gandalf et lui pour qu'ils soient en colère tous les deux. Elle quitta la compagnie d'Ori et prit un bol de ragoût. Tout en se dirigeant vers lui, elle sentait une appréhension grandir en elle. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais été seule avec lui. Elle eut un moment l'idée de rebrousser chemin mais il leva les yeux vers elle en l'entendant. Trop tard.

\- **Tenez, **dit-elle en lui présentant l'écuelle, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- **Merci, **fit-il de sa voix grave.

Elle allait partir quand elle se retourna.

\- **Qu'avez-vous dit à Gandalf pour qu'il soit à ce point énervé ?**

Sa question le prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à que ce soit elle qui vienne lui demander. Il aurait plutôt pensé à Gwen ou encore à Lucy.

\- **Cela ne vous regarde pas !**

\- **Si, ça me regarde ! Je connais Gandalf bien plus longtemps que vous et je l'ai rarement vu comme ça.**

Vraiment là, elle l'étonnait. Elle, qui était toujours calme, peu causante, venait juste de lui tenir tête. Il céda et lui rapporta la discussion avec le magicien ainsi qu'au passage la raison de sa haine vers « ces oreilles pointues ». Elle semblait compréhensive mais…

\- **Vous ne haïssez quand même pas tous les elfes ! Il n'y en qu'un seul qui vous a abandonné, pas le peuple entier. Puis, d'après Gandalf, le Seigneur de Fondcombe est un être sage et avisé. Il pourrait nous aider et au passage on aurait un lit et de quoi manger !**

\- **Je ne demanderais jamais l'aide de ces maudits elfes ! Vous êtes bien comme le magicien, **cracha-t-il.

Le ton du nain blessa la jeune femme et la mit de mauvaise humeur.

\- **Merci. Je prends ça pour un compliment. Et faîtes ce que vous voulez ! Après tout, c'est votre quête. Mais si on a le moindre problème car Monseigneur a voulu faire sa tête de mule, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre !**

Elle partit à grande enjambée, laissant un Thorin bouche bée. Au début, elle avait juste voulu lui apporter à manger et discuter avec lui mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils allaient se disputer. Il avait mise en colère, déjà qu'elle était dans sa mauvaise période du mois, ça n'arrangeait pas. Elle rejoignit Lucy qui avait retrouvé Gwen, prenant au passage trois bols de ragoût.

\- **Alors, ça s'est passé comment ton tête à tête avec ton amoureux ? **demanda Gwen avec un sourire malicieux.

\- **Tais-toi ou je te fais bouffer tes cheveux, **dit Sara d'une voix dure et cassante.

\- **Wow ! Elle n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, **remarqua Lucy.

Elles mangèrent en silence voyant que leur amie n'était pas vraiment dispos pour parler. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sara se calma et s'excusa, rapportant toute la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Messire Tête-de-mule. Les deux jeunes filles comprirent la raison de son état et furent d'accord avec elle. Puis Gwen, changeant complètement de sujet, posa une question de façon anodine à Lucy.

\- **J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Fili et Kili.**

\- **Bah oui. Fili est vraiment très gentil avec moi.**

\- **Fili ? **dit Sara avec un sourire au coin.

\- **Et…Kili… Kili aussi est très sympa, **fit Lucy rougissant à vue d'œil et qui devait trouver que le fond de son bol était plus intéressant que ses amies.

\- **Mouais, mouais, **fit Gwen pas très convaincu. **Ce n'est pas très claire tout ça.**

Sara et elle échangèrent un regard. Elles allaient essayer d'en savoir un peu plus mais pour l'instant, elles allaient la laisser tranquille. Les trois filles remarquèrent, alors, que Bilbon semblait de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ne cessant de faire des aller et retours jusqu'à la bordure du camp, guettant sans aucun doute le retour de Gandalf. C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment que le magicien était parti et de voir ainsi Bilbon, stressait les filles. Le hobbit continua son manège de nombreuses minutes avant de finalement s'approcher de Bofur qui avait entreprit de faire le deuxième service pour ceux qui avait encore, repoussant avec agacement les assauts répétés de son frère qui voulait un troisième bol.

\- **Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti, **fit soudain Bilbon en revenant vers le feu.

\- **Qui ? **demanda Bofur d'un ton léger.

\- **Gandalf.**

\- **C'est un magicien,** répondit d'un air insouciant le nain en remplissant deux bols,** il fait ce qu'il veut ! Tenez, soyez gentil, portez ça aux gars. Arrête t'en as eu plein, **disputa-t-il Bombur en se retournant.

Bilbon se retrouva sans trop comprendre comment avec une gamelle dans chaque main et la mission d'aller apporter à manger aux neveux de Thorin. Lucy, voyant l'expression de son ami, décida de l'accompagner mais elle ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent les deux filles derrière elle.

Rejoignant Fili et Kili, ils finirent par les trouver debout en train de veiller sur les poneys. Bilbon présenta les deux gamelles aux frères tandis que Lucy se postait à côté de Kili quand ils remarquèrent tous les deux leur regard bien trop concentré et trop sérieux contrairement au visage et sourire enjouer qu'ils arboraient d'habitude.

\- **Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda Bilbon.

\- **Nous devons surveiller les poneys, **les informa Kili.

\- **Seulement nous avons un…léger problème, **continua Fili en rivant son attention sur les deux arrivés avant de reporter son regard sur leurs montures.

\- **Nous en avions 19…** débuta Kili.

\- **Et maintenant il y en 17, **finit Fili sur le réel problème.

\- **Où sont passés les deux manquants alors ? **Leur demanda Lucy, se mettant à compter.

Ne lui répondant pas, les deux frères refirent une fois encore le tour des poneys pour les recompter et voir qui de leurs montures manquait.

\- **Daisy et Bungo ont disparus, **annonça Kili sur les deux poneys manquant à l'appel alors que Bilbon le suivit avec les deux gamelles toujours en main, pendant qu'ils approchèrent de l'endroit où avaient été attachés les deux animaux.

\- **C'est ennuyeux. Très ennuyeux. Prévenons-nous Thorin ? **leur demanda Bilbon en observant Kili, Fili et Lucy se tenir en face des deux arbres à terres autour duquel ils avaient attachés les poneys.

\- **Euh, non ! Ça va l'inquiéter, **lui fit savoir Fili.

\- **Parce que lorsqu'il va se rendre compte demain qu'il en manque deux, il ne sera pas inquiet peut-être ? **Fit Lucy légèrement agacée.

\- **En tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudier la question ? **Invita Fili, Bilbon, tout en lui désignant la scène du crime.

\- **Oh, je… Quelque chose de…gros a déraciné ces arbres, **proposa Bilbon en rejoignant Fili près d'un de ces arbres.

\- **C'est ce que nous pensions, **fit Kili sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- **Quelque chose de gros et…de potentiellement très dangereux, **continua Bilbon inquiet quand il constata que les arbres en questions n'étaient pas de première jeunesse.

Lucy aussi le remarqua. Ces arbres devaient être vieux de plusieurs décennies. Comment les deux frères n'avaient pu rien entendre ?

\- **Vous ne les avez pas surveillés, pas vrai ? **fit la jeune fille. **C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas prévenir Thorin parce qu'il aurait compris que vous n'étiez pas à votre poste, **finit-elle par comprendre sur la véritable raison de la disparition des poneys, ce qui n'avait pas calmé son agacement. **Mais vous avez foutus quoi pendant que je suis partie ?!**

-** Nous étions…**

\- **Eh ! Il y a une lumière**, informa Fili à voix basse interrompant l'excuse que Kili était en train de donner à Lucy, se baissant tout en fixant un point à travers le feuillage autour d'eux. **Venez ? **Les encouragea-t-il à le suivre alors qui les mena auprès d'un tronc coucher sur le sol avant d'attraper Lucy et de la plaquer derrière. **Baissez-vous ! **leur ordonna-t-il.

Fixant la lueur qu'il pouvait apercevoir à plusieurs vingtaine de mètre devant à travers les fourrer des arbres, d'où ils entendirent un éternuement et un rire guttural.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demanda Bilbon.

\- **Des trolls ! **répondit Kili.

Fil et Kili se relevèrent, enjambèrent le tronc, et tout en veillant à rester baisser, les deux frères coururent droit vers la source de lumière, Lucy sur leur talon. Bilbon les suivit tout en s'arrêtant et retournant en arrière pour récupérer les deux gamelles posées sur le tronc.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à l'abri derrière un arbre qui s'enracinait autour d'un rocher. Bilbon était sur le point de les rejoindre, quand il entendit du mouvement sur sa gauche et eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un autre tronc d'arbre à côté des autres. Lucy et Bilbon virent pour la première fois un troll. Une montagne de muscle et de graisse, mesurant dans les trois à quatre mètres de haut. Il avait une apparence bipède bien que son crâne dégarni ressemblait à une tête d'œuf. Ce dernier marchait entre les arbres, entrainant avec lui, juste sous ses bras, deux autres poneys paniqués qu'il avait arraché à leur campement.

\- **Il emmène Myrtille et Myndie, **remarqua Bilbon en voyant cette affreuse créature emmener sa ponette et un autre poney. **Ils vont les manger. Nous devons faire quelque chose !** fit-il remarquer à l'encontre des nains et de la demoiselle.

\- **Oui ! **approuva Kili. **Allez-y, **continua-t-il en se levant et le rejoignant à sa place, tout en le poussant à suivre ce dernier sans au passage lui prendre une des gamelles. **Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et stupides. Vous êtes tout petit, ils ne vous verront pas !**

\- **Moi ? Non. Non, non ! **Refusa catégoriquement le semi-homme.

\- **Vous êtes malades ! **s'écria Lucy outrée.

\- **Il n'y a aucun risque. Nous serons justes derrière vous, **promit Kili à Bilbon.

\- **Si vous avez des ennuis, hululez deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayée, **lui fit savoir Fili en prenant l'autre gamelle avant de pousser le hobbit dans le sillage du troll.

\- **Deux fois comme une chouette effraie… non, une fois comme une chouette… une fois comme une chouette…,** essaya de se rappeler Bilbon qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec le code de Fili. **Est-ce que vous êtes surs que cette une bonne… ?**

Mais Bilbon ne put terminer sa question lorsqu'il se retourna pour demander aux trois jeunes pour leur demander plus de précisions, il constata que ces derniers n'étaient plus là et avaient du décamper vers le campement pour prévenir les autres. Le laissant seul avec les trolls.

Le semi-homme et la jeune fille était déjà partis depuis quelques minutes. Gwen et Sara discutaient avec animation avec Bofur lorsque finalement Lucy et Fili revinrent sans Kili et Bilbon. Les deux jeunes femmes remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Fili sans Kili signifiait qu'il y avait un problème.

\- **Thorin, je crois que nous avons un léger problème, **fit Fili dont la voix était calme et maitrisée.

\- **Léger ? **dit Lucy irritée. **Enorme, oui ! Aussi gros que Kili et toi réunis.**

L'affaire était vraiment sérieuse. Thorin se leva pour rejoindre les deux jeunes gens, épée en main et prête à servir, suivit de près pas Sara et Gwen qui s'inquiétait et dont la curiosité était piqué.

\- **Où est Kili ?**

\- **Il y a un groupe de trolls en bas. Ils ont volé quatre poneys. Le cambrioleur est allé voire s'il pouvait les récupérer et Kili fait le guet pour lui venir en aide au cas où mais…**

\- **Tu me fais rire Fili, **le coupa Lucy. **Le cambrioleur est allé voire ? Vous l'avez plutôt poussé à le faire. Heureusement que j'étais là et que je vous ai persuadés qu'il y en ait un qui reste au cas où.**

\- **QUOI ?! **s'écria Sara.

\- **BILBON EST TOUT SEUL LA-BAS ?! **Continua Gwen.

\- **Mais quel bande de crétin que vous faîtes tous les deux !**

Fili se fit engueuler par les filles ouvertement, disant que c'était du n'importe quoi ce qu'ils avaient fait, qu'ils étaient lâches, laisser un pauvre semi-homme face à des trolls était inconcevable,… Il en prit pour son grade. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré que ce soit son oncle qui lui face la leçon que trois jeunes femmes en colère et qui était prête à le trucider.

\- **STOP ! **ordonna Thorin.

Les trois filles arrêtèrent de secouer le nain blond comme un prunier et le laissèrent reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci jeta un regard de remerciement à son oncle. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arriver. Note pour lui-même : ne jamais mettre en colère une femme surtout si il y en a trois.

Il crut apercevoir une lueur d'amusement dans le regard du roi nain.

\- **Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, **fit Thorin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu. **Allons-y ! Vous, demoiselles ! Vous restez ici !**

\- **Quoi ! Mais on veut aider ! **firent Lucy et Sara.

\- **Non ! Vous garderez le camp !**

Cela arrangeait bien Gwen. Pas de bataille. Garder seulement le camp, c'était dans ses cordes. Elles virent tous les nains, l'arme au poing, suivre Fili qui les mena vers la source du problème.

Gwen s'assit tranquillement près du feu quand elle vit le regard que s'échangeait Lucy et Sara avant qu'elles se tournent vers elle.

\- **Je n'aime pas du tout votre regard. Arrêtez ça tout de suite, **leur demanda Gwen.

\- **On y va, **fit Sara d'une voix ferme.

\- **Mais Thorin nous a dit de rester pour veiller sur…**

\- **Oh diable Thorin ! **La coupa Lucy. **Tu ne veux pas aller sauver Bilbon ? Aller aider les autres et récupérer nos montures ?**

\- **Si mais…**

\- **Imagine Bilbon, seul, encerclé par des trolls. Il va se faire dévorer, **dit Sara, le regard suppliant et larmoyant.

\- **C'est bon. Vous avez gagné, **dit-elle. **Comédienne, **rajouta-t-elle à Sara qui lui souriait, victorieuse.

Elles prirent chacune leurs armes avant de s'aventurer à leur tour dans la forêt, Lucy en tête. En arrivant, elles entendirent un cri de douleur aiguë percer l'air.

\- **Lâche-le ! **Fit une voix familière.

\- **Kili, **souffla Gwen.

\- **Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ? **dit une voix qu'elles ne connaissaient pas du tout et elles comprirent que c'était un troll.

\- **J'ai dit : lâche-le abruti ! **Ordonna une nouvelle fois Kili en insultant au passage la créature.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles entendirent la Compagnie charger. Elles se rapprochèrent des bruits et restèrent cachées derrière les buissons. Là, elles virent trois immenses trolls se faisant malmener par la compagnie.

\- **Vous voulez qu'on y aille ? **fit Gwen avec une voix aiguë à cause de la peur. **Regardez ! Ils ont l'air de très bien se débrouiller sans nous. Ce ne serait pas mieux de les attendre au camp ?**

Lucy et Sara la regardèrent avec un de ces regards qui disait : « il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que tu t'en aille ».

\- **Tu n'as qu'à monter dans l'arbre et décocher tes flèches de là-haut, si tu as si peur, **proposa Sara légèrement moqueuse.

Gwen ne fit pas cas du ton employé et commença à grimper.

\- **Je sens que je vais le regretter, **fit-elle à l'encontre de ses amies.

Arriver à une branche assez haute, elle prit une flèche, l'encocha et tira. L'avantage de la taille immense des trolls était qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas besoin de viser pour les toucher. Cependant la bataille faisait rage et les créatures ne cessaient de s'agiter en tout sens tentant de s'emparer de nains, rendant la chose plus difficile. De part leur petite taille, les nains étaient obligés de s'attaquer aux jambes des trolls, et Gwen les criblait de flèche comme elle pouvait… Ce qui n'avait pas l'aire de les déranger plus que de simples piqures de moustiques.

Tout en tirant, Gwen vit Sara et Lucy se joindre à la bataille. L'une avec son épée et l'autre avec son poignard et celui que Fili lui avait passé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Entre Lucy qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Fili…et Kili au passage étant donné que les frères ne se séparaient jamais et Sara qui craquait pour Thorin (même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais), elle avait de quoi s'amuser. Tient en parlant du loup, le roi nain avait vu ses deux amies et il n'avait l'air pas très content. Il l'avait aussi remarqué d'ailleurs. Elle lui fit un petit coucou en lui souriant. Bah, quoi ? Comme ça, il ne les engueulerait peut-être pas. Enfin, s'ils s'en sortent. Elle le vit prendre appuis sur le dos courbé de Dwalin pour sauter et taillader le bras levé d'un troll qui en lâcha Ori en hurlant.

_" Trop classe ! "_ pensa Gwen sur le coup qui en profita pour planter une flèche dans la bouche du troll, ce qui le fit encore plus hurler. Elle avait trouvé leur point faible.

Soudain, elle vit Sara se faire attraper par une main des trolls. Gwen paniqua. Elle allait prendre une flèche dans son carquois quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'en avait plus. Finalement son amie réussit à planter sa lame dans la main qui la lâcha sous la douleur et elle tomba de deux mètres au moins ce qui faisait un peu mal. Le troll allait l'écraser et elle eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté. Thorin la releva et la plaça derrière lui pour la protéger. Gwen pariait que Sara avait les joues rouges en ce moment. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour la charrier. Elle vit plus loin que Fili aussi avait rejoint les côtés de Lucy. Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose à exploiter avec ces quatre-là.

Elle se décida de descendre pour voir si elle pouvait aider. Elle trouva Bilbon près de l'enclos qui retenait les poneys affolés et alla le rejoindre. Il tenait une grande cisaille et coupa la corde. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa s'échapper les animaux. Sauf qu'il y eut un petit problème. Des mains les attrapèrent tous les deux, les maintenant par les bras et les jambes. .

Dans la cohue générale, elle vit tout le monde se rassembler et se figer avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

\- **Bilbon !**

\- **Gwen !**

Les cris de Kili et ses amies résonna dans la clairière. Thorin tendit le bras pour retenir son neveu impulsif.

\- **Jetez vos armes. Ou on en fait des miettes, **menaça un troll.

Ils ne plaisantaient pas. L'espérance de vie de Gwen et Bilbon semblait dangereusement basse tandis que leur visage reflétait leur terreur. Thorin se contracta et les deux prisonniers eurent peur pendant une demi-seconde que le nain fier et têtu ne refuse. Il planta cependant son épée dans le sol en signe de reddition et aussitôt tous les autres l'imitèrent en lâchant leurs armes. Sara et Lucy lâchèrent leur épée et leurs poignards, leurs visages exprimant leur peur tandis que Kili jeta rageusement son arme par terre, clairement frustré de devoir se rendre ainsi. En rien de temps, la moitié de la Compagnie se retrouva dans des sacs tandis que l'autre moitié se faisait rôtir avec joie. Gwen se retrouvait sur la broche avec les autres juste en pantalon et chemise, et Sara et Lucy étaient chacune dans un sac.

\- **Ça brûle ! Ça brûle ! **criaient les nains sur la broche.

\- **Je vous avais dit que j'allais regretter les filles ! **s'écria Gwen.

\- **On n'est pas en position pour parler là ! **dit Lucy.

-** C'est pas la peine de les cuire. On a qu'à s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la geler**, fit remarquer le plus jeune troll.

\- **Sortez-moi de là !**

\- **Il faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge ! **répliqua le cuistot prénommé Bert.

\- **Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? **demanda Balin.

\- **Ça doit pas être mauvais, **souria avec appétit le plus jeune.

\- **Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le jour va se lever, dépêchons-nous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être changer en pierre !** fit savoir le troisième troll qui faisait tourner la broche.

Les deux filles dans les sacs et Bilbon eurent la même idée. Il fallait occuper les trolls jusqu'au lever du soleil. Mais comment ?

\- **Attendez ! Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise ! **cria Bilbon.

\- **On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! **Répliqua Dori depuis la broche.

\- **Idiots ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous somme, nous ? **demanda ironiquement Bofur.

\- **Je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement, **fit Bilbon en se relevant.

\- **Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? **lui demanda le cuistot.

\- **Non mais vous les avez sentis, il va falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge avant de les servir, **répliqua Bilbon à l'encontre des trolls alors que les nains essayaient de comprendre de quoi il était en train de parler.

\- **Qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? T'as déjà cuisiné du nain ? **Lui demanda le troisième troll.

Sara se décida à se lever pour aider le semi-homme.

\- **Ce qu'il vous raconte est vrai. Je vous assure, ils ont une forte odeur. Nous, les…femelles avons le nez plus sensibles et cela,** fit-elle en désignant les nains,** on pourrait les confondre avec des marcassins morts dans une forêt.**

Sa réplique entraîna les cris outragés des nains.

\- **Ferme-là ! **ordonna le cuistot au troisième troll qui allait répliquer quelque chose. **Laisse la femelle et le cambriolomhobbit parler ! **

\- **Alors le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est…** chercha Bilbon.

\- **Oui ! Vas-y ! Dis-nous le secret ! **demanda avec impatience le troll devant son hésitation.

\- **Oui, je vais vous le dire ! **Promit le hobbit tandis que Sara cherchait désespérément une solution. **Le secret** **s'est…deeee…les écorcher vifs, **avoua Bilbon ayant trouvé que ça.

Sara le regarda incrédule. Il fallait gagner du temps, pas en perdre. Mais les yeux suppliant du semi-homme la persuadèrent de lui faire confiance.

\- **Non ! **cria Thorin.

\- **Vous plaisantez ? **demanda un nain.

\- **Bah oui ! La peau des nains est très épaisse, vous savez ! **Rajouta Lucy qui avait rejoint ses deux amis.

\- **Je vais les tuer ! **Menaça un nain.

\- **Ça, je m'en souviendrais ! Je m'en souviendrais ! **cria Dwalin en les pointant du doigt.

\- **Si je meurs, je vous tue, **s'exclama Gwen.

Tous les nains pestaient contre eux même leur amie. En ce moment, les trois auraient bien voulu fracasser la tête de leurs camarades pour les faire taire.

\- **Tom, passe-moi le couteau à effiler ! **demanda Bert au troisième troll tout en fixant les nains dans leurs sacs.

\- **Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises, **répliqua le dénommé Tom qui était en train de toujours faire tourner la broche au-dessus du feu. **J'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout et tout…**

Lucy vit un mouvement dans le dos des trolls, juste derrière les rochers. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une barbe grise et un bâton que celle-ci disparu derrière les fougères, la faisant sourire de joie. Elle donna un coup de coude à son amie à côté.

\- **Gandalf est de retour, **lui murmura-t-elle. **Préviens Bilbon.**

Celle-ci sourit et le dit au semi-homme qui se sentait un peu rassuré maintenant grâce à cette nouvelle.

\- **Il a raison ! **Répliqua le plus jeune troll ramenant nos trois amis à la conversation. **Moi, j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru, bigrement croquant, **avoua-t-il tout en s'approchant des nains empaquetés dans leurs sacs et s'emparant des pieds de Bombur, il le leva à bout de bras au-dessus de lui, ouvrant grand la gueule pour le croquer.

Les filles se mirent à paniquer mais heureusement que Bilbon était là.

\- **Ah, non, celui-là ! Il est infecté ! **répliqua le hobbit, la seule chose qui lui sortit de l'esprit pour empêcher la mort du nain.

Choquer, le troll et le nain se détournèrent en même temps, fixant Bilbon.

\- **Il est quoi ? **demanda Tom.

\- **Oui, il a plein de vers dans les…les boyaux**, déclara Bilbon.

Il sembla que c'était le mot magique car le troll lâcha le nain s'en éloignant le plus vite, Bombur tombant sur Kili et Oïn qui se mirent à râler à cause du poids qui leur était tombé dessus.

\- **Ce sont des vers que l'on attrape quand on mange de la viande cru ou mal cuite, **enchaîna Sara. **Ils pondent leurs œufs dans l'estomac et quand ils éclosent vous vous retrouvez infestés. Les vers, après, font leur petite vie à l'intérieur de vous et vous mourrez très, très lentement dans d'atroce souffrance. Mais ça prend un peu de temps avant de ressentir une douleur.**

Elle croisa les doigts espérant qu'ils la croiraient.

\- **La femelle a raison, **dit Bert. **Ça se voit qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle.** **Ma maman m'avait dit la même chose. **

Le coup de chance qu'elle a eu. Elle avait complètement inventé et enfin de compte, c'était vrai.

\- **En faites, ils ont tous des vers ! Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur ! **Leur fit valoir le semi-homme sautant sur cette occasion pour que les trolls les relâchent.

\- **De plus, même cuits, il suffit qu'un tout petit bout de vers subsiste, et vous êtes contaminés, **rajouta Lucy.** Ceux sont des parasites très résistants et qui pondent des œufs en quelques heures.**

-** Je ne prendrais pas de risques, oh ça non ! **Termina Bilbon d'un ton convaincu.

Les trolls se mirent à être repoussés à l'idée de vers grouillant dans les intestins des nains qui d'ailleurs n'avaient pas du tout saisi l'idée et ils se mirent à râler de plus en plus.

\- **Ils ont dit « parasite » ? Ils ont bien dit « parasite » ! **demanda Oïn à Kili qui était à côté de lui.

\- **Oui, ils ont dit parasite ! **approuva le brun à son encontre, avant de se retourner vers le trio qui leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réplique. **On n'a pas de parasite ! C'est vous qui en avez !**

\- **C'est quoi cette histoire ! **Râla Gloïn.

\- **De quoi parlez-vous les gars ? **demanda Oïn, ce dernier ayant du mal à suivre sans son cor auditif.

Non mais vraiment, le semi-homme et les jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard consterné et énervé. Ils allaient fracasser la tête de ces nains contre un arbre. Ou non, contre une pierre. Ils aiment bien la roche normalement, non ? Sara lança un regard désespéré aux nains dans leurs sacs. Ses yeux noirs accrochèrent, alors, ceux de glaces de Thorin et bien que le contact ne dure que quelques secondes, elle put voir une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux du nain. Celui-ci donna un coup de pied à Kili et Oïn faisant taire au passage les autres dans les sacs qui s'étaient mis à râler au dire du trio. Semblant se concerter tous, comme d'un commun accord alors qu'ils finirent de comprendre le plan de leurs amis, la Compagnie se lança dans le concours du plus gros parasite, etc…

\- **J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! **dit Oïn qui perça le silence qui s'était installé.

\- **Et moi, les plus gros parasites ! J'ai d'énormes parasites ! **Scanda Kili avant que les autres ne le suivent dans un amas de voix et de déclaration.

\- **Ça grouille de partout ! **cria Gwen.

\- **Oui, j'en ai partout ! **Rajouta Ori.

\- **Nous en avons tous ! **Répliqua Dori.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que l'on fasse d'eux ? **demanda Tom en les scrutant tous les trois. **Qu'on les laisse tous s'en aller ?**

\- **Eh bien…, **dit Bilbon.

\- **Vous croyez que je ne vois pas ce que vous mijotez ! Ces petites fouines nous prennent tous pour des andouilles !**

\- **Petite fouine ? **demanda Bilbon choqué de s'entendre pour la première fois insulter de la sorte.

\- **Des andouilles ? **firent Bert, mine de rien.

\- **Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! **Déclama une voix grave et puissante, qui résonna dans la clairière alors que la silhouette de Gandalf grimpa sur le rocher étant placer juste entre les Trolls et l'aube qui se levait derrière, plongeant le camp dans la noirceur.

Tout le monde riva son regard sur Gandalf, qui se dressait sur son rocher et fixait les trois créatures.

\- **C'est qui ça ? **demanda Tom en le fixant, continuant de tourner la broche.

\- **Aucune idée, **lui répondit Bert, pas plus avancé.

\- **Il se mange lui aussi ?** Leur demanda le plus jeune en pointant le magicien du doigt.

Mais pour toute réponse, Gandalf leva son bâton bien haut à deux mains et frappa la pierre sous lui de son extrémité. Il se décala sur la gauche à l'instant même où une fissure apparut sous ces pieds et que la partie droite de la roche céda sous le poids, délivrant ainsi la clarté du soleil qui inonda instantanément de lumière la clairière et ses occupants. Lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec la peau des trolls, ceux-ci hurlèrent de douleur essayant de se protéger des rayons du soleil qui les brûlaient et qui faisaient grésiller leur épiderme. Les trolls étaient en train de se changer en pierre, terminant tous les trois par être bloquer dans leurs mouvements, finissant par devenir que d'immense statue de pierre grossière.

La clairière plongea dans le silence le plus total. Les nains s'observèrent avant de crier de liesse et de rire aux éclats pour s'en être sortis vivant tandis que le trio se mit à soupirer de soulagement.

Seul Gwen et Dwalin se mirent à râler :

\- **Bon ! Vous venez nous détacher ?**

\- **Enlève ton pied de mon dos !**

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et désolée, pour les fautes d'orthographe ou les répétitions qu'ils pourraient y avoir. Comme vous vous doutez, le prochain chapitre sera sur le butin des trolls. Mais il ne sera pas publié avant un bon moment. **

**En ce moment, je passe un stage pour pouvoir passer mon code et commencer la conduite accompagnée à la fin du mois et ensuite, j'enchaîne deux semaines où je serais plus chez moi mais à me la couler douce en Dordogne et près de la mer. Donc j'aurais beaucoup de mal pour écrire. Ce sera peut-être pour la fin août. Je sais pas trop. **

**En tout cas, bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont ! Sinon aux autres, bon courage !**

**Biz**

**Reviews ?**


	9. Le Butin des Trolls des Landes d'Etten

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tient à remercier Sarah March ma bêta lectrice et mes deux revieweuses Lumatie et juliefanfic pour leur com' qui me font vraiment plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre VII : Le Butin des Trolls des Landes d'Etten

Gandalf détacha en priorité le trio tout en leur souriant. Puis il s'occupa de ceux qui étaient coincés dans leurs sacs à patates tandis que les trois filles éteignirent le feu et s'occupèrent de ceux sur la broche. Puis Lucy et Sara se laissèrent tomber sur les fesses dans un énorme soupir, épuisées de cette longue nuit. Elles furent vite rejointes par Gwen qui était de nouveau présentable. Toutes les trois restaient silencieuses et regardaient autour d'elle pour voir comment le reste de la  
Compagnie s'en sortait. Bilbon était occupé à se débarrasser de la morve qui collait ses vêtements en se frottant énergiquement avec les sacs sans cesser de pester contre les immondes créatures. L'air outré du semi-homme arracha un sourire à chacune d'elles. Pendant ce temps les nains qui avaient tournés autour du feu, étaient occupés à se rhabiller avec plus ou moins de difficulté pour certains.

\- **Ils sont mignons**, dit Gwen.

Sara regarda dans la même direction que son amie et vit Fili, le front collé sur celui de son frère. Ils avaient l'air soulagés tous les deux de savoir l'un et l'autre que son complice n'avait rien.

\- **N'est-ce pas Lucy ?** Continua Gwen. Surtout Fili.

\- **J'entends qu'on m'appelle**, fit semblant la concernée qui s'en alla évitant ainsi les petits piques de Gwen.

Les deux amies rigolèrent. Sara vit plus loin Thorin et se remémora leur altercation d'il y a quelques heures. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être s'excuser. Elle s'était emportée facilement. Plantant son amie là, elle se dirigea vers le nain qui discutait vers Mithrandir. Elle attendit patiemment un peu plus loin son tour en laissant une oreille trainer.

\- **Où êtes-vous allez, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?** demanda Thorin en s'approchant du magicien.

\- **Voir plus avant**, répondit Gandalf.

\- **Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?**

\- **Un regard en arrière.**

Lui souriant chaleureusement alors qu'il inclina la tête vers lui, Thorin porta ensuite un regard au reste de la Compagnie, terminant par tomber sur Sara qui regardait les autres avec un sourire.

\- **Sale affaire !** remarqua Gandalf. **Enfin, ils sont tous entier.**

\- **Pas grâce au cambrioleur, ni aux deux demoiselles**, rétorqua Thorin toujours en fixant la jeune  
femme.

Quand il les avaient vues Lucy et elle en plein combat avec eux, il avait été inquiet et cette inquiétude,s'était rapidemment transformée en colère. Elles ne lui avaient pas obéi. Sachant que les trois étaient toujours ensemble, il avait vite repéré Gwen dans un arbre tirant des flèches. Ce qu'elles pouvaient l'exaspérer. Surtout Lucy et Gwen, étant donné que Sara était la plus censée des trois. Enfin, il croyait.  
Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme se faire attraper par un des trolls, il avait senti son sang se glacer d'effroi. Pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction là ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Mais en tout cas, il avait accouru et s'était placé devant elle pour la protéger. Puis, ils s'étaient fais tous prendre grâce au cambrioleur. Et il avait été très étonné de voir le hobbit ainsi qu'elle et Lucy s'adresser aux trolls et aussi outré quand il avait entendu leur dire. Il n'y a que quand ils se sont mis à parler de parasites et qu'il avait croisé le regard de Sara qu'il avait compris leur stratégie. Ils utilisaient la ruse au lieu de la force.

\- **Ils ont eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps. Aucun de vous n'y a pensé**, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le magicien.

Hochant face au dire du magicien, ne le contredisant point sur ce fait sachant qu'il avait raison, Thorin reporta son regard sur la jeune femme alors que Gandalf fixa son regard sur les trois statuts de pierre, interrogatif.

\- **Ces trolls sont forcément venus des Landes d'Etten**, éluda le magicien.

\- **Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au sud ?** lui demanda le nain.

\- **Oh, pas depuis un âge. Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrés**, fit savoir Gandalf sur les anciens propriétaires qui vivaient jadis ici, tandis que Thorin le fixait dangereusement connaissant ces derniers pour les avoirs entendus parler d'eux dans de vieilles histoires. **Ils ne peuvent pas avoir voyagé de jour**, admit-il sur l'incapacité des trolls à se déplacer en plein soleil au risque de devenir des perchoirs pour oiseau.

\- **Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages,** finit par comprendre le nain alors qu'il se mit à fixer les horizons.

Sara avait tout entendu et les dernières paroles du magicien l'avaient alertées plus qu'autre chose. Elle aussi connaissait bien ces histoires. Un mal être s'empara d'elle mais il se dissipa aussitôt. Thorin ordonna aux autres de chercher une caverne tandis qu'il s'approcha de la jeune femme dont le regard était inquiet. Il avait certaine chose à régler avec elle.

\- **Je vous avais dit de rester au camp**, s'écria-t-il.

Le ton agressif du nain fit se retourner de surprise Sara.

\- **Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Résultat, nous avons failli tous y passer.**

\- **Hein ? Quoi ? Mais…mais…**

Elle ne comprenait pas là. Bon ok. Elles lui avaient désobéi mais ils étaient vivants, non ? Et un peu grâce à elles et à Bilbon. Elle sentit la colère revenir. Il faisait vraiment exprès ou quoi ?

\- **Je vous ferais dire qu'on est toujours en vie, sains et saufs. Dire que j'étais venue pour ****m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez toujours attendre !**

Et elle s'éloigna, le plantant là. La plupart qui étaient restés avaient pu assister à leur dispute et étaient très étonnés de voir Sara parler sur ce ton à Thorin. Gwen, Fili, Kili et Lucy avaient tous les quatre la bouche ouverte devant cette scène. Mais la jeune femme à la peau chocolat eut confirmation que le courant passait entre son amie et le nain et des plans machiavéliques se formèrent dans sa tête.

\- **Gwen ? Arrête de sourire comme une psychopathe**, dit Lucy. **Tu me fais peur.**

-** Oh pardon**, s'excusa la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner dans sa barbe, ce qui valu que les autres s'éloignèrent d'un pas sur le côté, la regardant comme si elle était timbrée.

\- **Thorin ! On l'a trouvée !** s'exclama Dwalin de sa voix bourru.

Se dirigeant vers les falaises rocheuses qui longeaient la forêt, la Compagnie tomba sur la fameuse caverne alors qu'un groupe suivit Gandalf et Thorin à l'intérieur tandis que les autres réunissaient les affaires pour la suite du voyage. Surtout que la plupart ne désirait y entrer à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde et des mouches qui survolaient l'endroit.  
Sara était restée dehors, assise sur un rocher ruminant sa colère contre le roi nain. Ses deux amies s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- **Tu compte faire la tête longtemps ?** lui demanda Lucy.

\- **Grrr…**

\- **On dirait Dwalin**, dit Gwen en riant. **Je crois qu'il t'influence un peu trop.**

Son amie se dérida un peu et s'autorisa un sourire.

\- **C'est mieux**, lui firent ses amies.

\- **Désolé. Je ne sais pas mais en ce moment, Thorin me met en rogne.**

\- **Ah ! L'amour !** Soupira Gwen avec un sourire niais qui se transforma vite en sourire malicieux.

\- **Tu vois, là, je n'ai même plus la force de te rabrouer**, dit Sara blasée.

\- **Oh ! Bah, c'est plus marrant si c'est ça !**

Bilbon s'approcha des filles avec un petit sourire.

\- **Comment allez-vous ?** leur demanda-t-il.

-** Comme des personnes qui ont passées la nuit avec des trolls**, répondit Sara. **Et vous ?**

\- **Pareil.**

\- **N'empêche, on fait une bonne équipe tous les trois**, remarqua Lucy.

\- **Ouais mais bon c'est quand même Bilbon qui a fait le plus gros du boulot**, rétorqua Sara.

\- **C'est vrai**, dit Gwen. **Bilbon, mon sauveur ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Vous êtes d'un**  
**courage incroyable. Je vous vénère**, dit la brune tout en se mettant à genoux et se prosternant  
devant le hobbit embarrassé qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

\- **Des fois, je me dis que ton père t'as bercé trop près du mur,** soupira son amie.

\- **C'est une certitude. Ça expliquerait que rien ne va dans sa tête**, ricana Lucy.

Ça y est. C'est reparti pour un tour. Chamaillerie de Lucy et Gwen. Bilbon sourit à Sara d'un air désolé. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se sentir de trop que déjà ceux, qui avaient exploré l'antre des trolls, ressortaient et Gandalf appela le semi-homme.

\- **Bilbon ?**

\- **Oui ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant du magicien tout en s'excusant poliment envers Sara qui laissa encore une oreille traîner. Oui, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien mais que voulez-vous, la curiosité était plus forte.

\- **Tenez**, dit Gandalf en lui présentant une petite épée. **Elle est à votre taille.**

Le hobbit la prit avec hésitation et il se sentait gêné.

\- **Je ne peux l'accepter,** fit-il finalement en la tendant au magicien.

\- **Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des**  
**orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages.**

\- **Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée**, confia le semi-homme après avoir regardé si personne ne  
les écoutait.

\- **Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais**, fit Gandalf. **Mais si ça arrivait, rappelez-vous ceci. Le vrai ****courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une.**

Sara sourit. Les phrases de Gandalf étaient toujours pleines de vérité et de sagesse. Enfin quand il n'abusait pas trop du Vieux Toby.

\- **Quelque chose approche !** s'exclama Thorin ce qui tira la jeune femme de ses pensées.

\- **Restez groupés ! Dépêchez-vous !** ordonna le magicien au reste de la Compagnie.

\- **Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Oïn qui était sourd comme un pot mais ça vous le savez déjà.

-** Prenez vos armes !** Prévint Gandalf.

\- **Fuyez ! Vite !** cria Kili.

Les trois filles suivirent les nains dégainant chacune leurs armes. Mais elles étaient tout de même fatiguées par leur nuit blanche et avait un peu de mal à tenir le rythme. D'ailleurs, les nains les avaient mises eu milieux du groupe. Elles entendirent Kili appeler Bilbon et virent le semi-homme arrivé avec sa toute nouvelle arme en main. Ils attendirent alors que leur invité surprise s'approche de plus en plus.

\- **Voleur ! Au feu ! Assassin !**

Soudain, un traîneau tiré par une bande de lapins surgit de la forêt, guidé par un vieillard vêtu d'un manteau brun miteux, avec un chapeau tout aussi brun et assez étrange sur la tête alors qu'une barbe et des cheveux bruns en broussailles entouraient son visage ridé et boursoufflé, avec une étrange pâte blanche et verdâtre, peu ragoutante, qui marquait le côté droit de son visage. Ce dernier s'arrêtant devant eux, choqué d'être entouré par des nains prêt à attaquer à la moindre embrouille.

\- **Radagast**, soupira Mithrandir. **C'est Radagast le Brun !**

\- **Le magicien qui préfère la compagnie des animaux ?** demanda Gwen à Sara en chuchotant.

\- **On dirait.**

\- **Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ?** demanda Gandalf curieux de la venue de son collègue.

\- **Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes**, le prévint le Magicien Brun.

Le malaise, qu'avait ressenti Sara en écoutant la conversation de Thorin et Gandalf d'il y a deux heures, refit surface.

\- **Mais encore ?**

Radagast s'apprêtait à répondre à la question de son confrère lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche où aucun son n'en sortit, comme s'il avait oublié un bref instant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il recommença une deuxième fois ne parvenant à dire ce qu'il avait en tête, le reste de la Compagnie le regarda réfléchir et essayer de retrouver ses esprits.

\- **Attendez un instant, je… Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée, je… Je l'avais, là, sur le bout de la langue**, informa Radagast alors que Gandalf hocha de la tête comprenant son problème (en même temps s'il fumait moins du Vieux Toby), alors que son confrère se mit à zozoter et que quelque chose sembla apparaître dans sa bouche.

Terminant par attraper la dite chose, Gandalf remit l'insecte en question dans les mains de Radagast qui observa se dernier, fasciné.

\- **Phasme !**

\- **Eurk !** Fut le seul commentaire qui sortit de la bouche des trois filles.

Le reste de la Compagnie se demandait quel étrange personnage cela pouvait-il être. Radagast mena Gandalf à l'écart tandis que les nains restaient sagement tranquilles, attendant la fin de la discussion des magiciens. Sara et Lucy s'intéressèrent aux lapins qui tiraient le traîneau et se mirent à les cajoler. Pendant ce temps, Gwen s'approcha des magiciens en silence, tout en se cachant. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'ils allaient dire.

\- **Vert Bois est malade, Gandalf. Une ombre est venue l'envahir, plus rien ne pousse, rien de bon en tout cas,** lui fit savoir Radagast.** L'air est vicier et fétide mais le pire ce sont les toiles**, précisa-t-il.

\- **Des toiles ? De quoi parlez-vous ?**

\- **Des araignées, Gandalf. Des araignées géantes. Ce sont des descendantes de Ungoliant ou je ne ****suis pas magicien**, rapporta le Magicien Brun. **J'ai suivi leur piste. Elles sont venues de Dol Guldur.**

A l'entente des insectes qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, Gwen ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Géantes en plus. Merci les Valar, elle était loin de cet endroit. Mais elle avait aussi entendu le nom de ce lieu, Dol Guldur et il ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- **Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée.**

\- **Non Gandalf, elle ne l'est pas**, lui avoua Radagast terrorisé. **Une puissance maléfique hante ces ****lieux, telle que je n'en ai jamais connue. C'est le spectre d'une abomination du passé. Il peut ****invoquer les morts et les utiliser. Je l'ai vu Gandalf, du plus profond des ténèbres, un ****Nécromancien a surgi,** lui confia-t-il alors qu'il se replongeait dans cette atroce rencontre.

Il se remémora que les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés qu'il s'en donna des frayeurs froides le faisant sursauter lui-même et pousser un petit glapissement de frayeur qui fit sursauter Gwen à son tour. Les paroles de ce vieillard fou avait fait naître une peur en elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- **Pardon**, s'excusa Radagast.

\- **Prenez un peu de Vieux Toby, cela vous aidera à vous détendre**, proposa Gandalf à l'encontre de son camarade, tout en essuyant sa pipe, qu'il fumait en écoutant ces dires, avec sa barbe avant de la porter aux lèvres de Radagast. **Souffler**, lui demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut assez aspiré de Vieux Toby.

Sauf que de souffler la fumée par la bouche, Radagast la fit ressortir par son nez et ses oreilles tant qu'il semblait apaiser. Même qu'il était prêt à divaguer sur place avant que Gandalf le ramène à la réalité.

\- **Donc, un Nécromancien. En êtes-vous sûr ?** lui demanda Gandalf.

Pour toute réponse alors que son visage était redevenu dur et sérieux, Radagast sortit de son manteau un paquet solidement attaché dans une couverture qu'il remit à Gandalf. De là où elle se tenait, Gwen put apercevoir l'objet qui lui semblait ordinaire tellement elle en avait vu mais la frayeur qu'elle lut dans le regard de Gandalf lui présageait que cette chose n'était peut-être pas aussi ordinaire que ça.

\- **Ceci ne vient pas du monde des vivants !** déclara Radagast avec sérieux.

Ok là, Gwen se mit vraiment à avoir peur de cet objet. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être et toute cette histoire… Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'éclairer, c'était Sara. Elle savait tout sur tout. Elle s'en alla discrètement et rejoignit les autres.

\- **Où étais-tu passée ?** demanda Lucy en venant vers elle avec Sara.

\- **Ça va Gwen ?** **Tu es toute pâle**, s'inquiéta sa meilleure amie.

\- **Sara, j'ai…j'ai entendu la conversation de Radagast et Gandalf, et…**

Elle fut coupée par un bruit semblable à un hurlement de loup qui fit sursauter tout le monde et glacer le sang de certains membres.

\- **C'était un loup ? Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ?** demanda le semi-homme tout en s'étant levé de sa place, pendant que tous fixaient les environs attendant de savoir d'où pourrait provenir le propriétaire du hurlement.

\- **Des loups ? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup**, répliqua Bofur d'une voix grave et tendu qui n'appartenait pas au nain joyeux qu'ils connaissaient.

Un grognement retentit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent tous, apercevant une immense créature, ressemblant un loup mais qui n'en était pas un, mesurant la taille d'un poney, descendre le rocher sur lequel il était monté et courant droit vers eux. Sautant droit sur Dori qui se tenait près de Bofur, la créature n'eut guère le temps de faire quelque chose que Thorin planta sa lame elfique dans la gorge de l'animal ( " _Tiens depuis quand il a une lame elfique lui ? Surtout qu'il déteste les elfes!_" pensa Gwen sur le coup) pendant que Dwalin sortit le nain de sous la créature. Tandis qu'un deuxième sortit des fourrés et chargea droit sur Thorin par derrière. Sara crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter en voyant l'animal foncer sur le roi nain mais Kili réagit vite, armant son arc et tirant une flèche droit dans la tête de la créature qui roula pour finir au pied de Dwalin qui l'acheva d'un coup de marteau dans le crâne.

\- **Des éclaireurs wargs**, reconnut Thorin en arrachant sa lame de la gorge de la créature inerte pendant que le reste de la Compagnie se réunissait autour de lui. **Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orc ****n'est pas très loin**, fit-il remarquer.

\- **Une bande d'orc !** répéta Bilbon qui espérait apparemment avoir mal entendu tout comme les trois filles qui se rapprochèrent de Fili et Kili qui leur sourirent légèrement moqueurs.

Sara aurait préféré se rapprocher de Dwalin ou de Thorin tant qu'à faire car avec eux deux, elle était sûre d'être en sécurité mais elle avait peur de se recevoir une hache dans le crâne de la part du premier tandis que le deuxième,…elle était encore trop en colère contre lui.

\- **A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ?** demanda Gandalf en s'approchant de Thorin avec colère.

\- **A personne**, promit Thorin.

\- **A qui l'avez-vous dit ?** Insista le magicien avec empressement.

\- **A personne, je le jure !** jura le nain.

Sara sentit la nervosité la gagner tandis que le ton montait entre le magicien et le roi, et elle prit par la main ses deux amies pour se rassurer. En retour, elles lui serrèrent la main pour aussi se donner du courage. Mithrandir sembla croire Thorin mais il y avait toujours une tension évidente et légèrement oppressante qui flottait dans l'air.

\- **Au nom de Durin, qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda le roi nain, n'ayant pas un seul instant quitter Gandalf du regard.

\- **Vous êtes pourchassés !** Lâcha Gandalf.

La déclaration du magicien fit l'effet d'une bombe sur toute la Compagnie. Sara sentit ses deux amies en train du lui broyer les mains. Elles avaient peur et elle aussi mais elle essaya de rester calme pour les rassurer. C'était elle la plus vieille, c'était à elle de garder la tête froide.

\- **Il nous faut quitter cet endroit**, annonça Dwalin.

\- **Impossible !** cria Ori arrivant avec Bifur au-dessus des autres sur les rochers. **Nous n'avons plus de poney ! Ils se sont enfuis !**

Sara jura dans sa barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, s'attirant les regards de Lucy et Gwen. Sur le coup, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête, c'était de courir et rejoindre les poneys pour fuir avec eux.

\- **Je vais les lancer à mes trousses**, proposa Radagast, voulant venir en aide à Gandalf et à la Compagnie qui le regardaient tous avec étonnement.

\- **Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont !** Lui fit savoir Gandalf sur la dangerosité de la situation.

\- **Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essayent donc pour voir !** Lança-t-il relevant le défi de ces loups.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**La suite sera surement pour la rentrée (désespoir !). Donc je vous dis à bientôt et bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui le sont !**

**Bisous**


	10. Cache-cache avec les orcs et ()

**Coucou mes loulous !**

**Comme promis, voici la suite ! Un petit cadeau avant de reprendre !**

**Merci à Sarah March ma bêta lectrice et à mes revieweuses toujours fidèles !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Cache-cache avec les Orcs et petits soucis

L'instant d'après, la Compagnie s'avança plus loin dans la forêt, se préparant à entrer dans les terres arides et rocheuses. Radagast lança son traineau de lapins vers la lisière de la forêt et sortit juste sous le nez du groupe d'orcs montant leurs wargs, ces derniers se lançant droit sur eux, les  
prenaient en chasse.

\- **Allez ! Venez ! Venez m'attraper !** lança Radagast joyeux et provocateur en faisant des signes à ses poursuivants.

Alors que le Magicien Brun emmena it les orcs sur une autre piste et le plus loin possible de la Compagnie, Gandalf s'assura que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient avancer sans crainte.

\- **Venez !**

Courant à travers les rochers et les collines arides, les membres de la Compagnie pouvaient entendre dans leur dos les cris de défis de Radagast ainsi que les hurlements énervés des wargs et les cris de guerres des orcs. Sara e ut une pensée pour le magicien barge et se dit qu'après ça, elle  
l'embrasserait. Bon, peut-être pas l'embrasser. La pâte verdâtre la dégoutait assez. Mais pour le remercier, elle le ferait. Enfin s'ils s'en sortaient. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la peur la submergea. Sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide et difficile qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être malgré cette course  
effrénée. Ils se cachèrent derrière un rocher le temps de voir où se trouvait le Magicien Brun. Elle jeta un regard au hobbit à côté d'elle. Bilbon semblait plus perdu qu'effrayé comme si le semi-homme n'arrivait pas tout à fait à réaliser dans quel pétrin ils venaient de se fourrer. Ce qui la  
fit légèrement sourire mais pas disparaître la peur qui avait prit place en elle. Les nains, quant à eux, avaient pour la plupart le regard grave, et quand les yeux de Sara croisèrent brièvement les yeux de Thorin, elle y put lire une détermination froide et sans faille. Cette détermination rassura  
la jeune femme qui carra ses épaules et se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Ça y est, c' était reparti, Thorin en tête avec l'épée à la main. Pour éviter que la peur la submerge à nouveau, Sara chercha du regard ses amies. Elle les trouva devant elle. Lucy avec Fili qui semblait s'être attribué le rôle de garde du corps de la jeune fille et Gwen entourée de Bofur, Gloïn et Oïn.  
Ça allait pour toutes les deux. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière de la file avec Bilbon. Et aucun nain pour les aider. Ils pouvaient crever tous les deux, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. C'est du joli la solidarité, je vous jure.  
Alors que la Compagnie veillait à demeurer cacher derrière les rochers, les utilisant comme abri, Thorin qui menait leur groupe, s'arrêta quand le traineau de Radagast passa à plusieurs vingtaine de mètres devant eux pourchassé par les wargs et les orcs, stoppant net tous les membres dans  
leur course.

\- **Restez groupés !** dit le magicien gris. **Venez !**

Aussitôt, il s'élança dans la direction opposée poussant Sara et Bilbon devant lui. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour constater que cette fois-ci Thorin avait décidé de fermer la marche et de s'assurer que tout le monde suivait bien le magicien avant de reprendre la  
course à son tour. Ils coururent pendant de longues minutes sans ralentir et Sara sentait ses jambes devenir douloureuses. Les nains ne semblaient pas fatigués et elle envia leur endurance qu'elle n'avait pas.  
Apparemment conscient que tous les membres de la Compagnie ne possédaient la robustesse des nains, le magicien gris poussa devant lui Sara et Bilbon, les encourageant à continuer. Soudain Thorin se trouva à leurs côtés et la jeune femme se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il  
avait pu remonter la file aussi vite. Elle sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant s'arrêter par une pression vers l'arrière. Ori en revanche ne s'était pas arrêté et ce fut Thorin qui le tira in extremis en arrière alors que le jeune nain dépassait l'abri offert par les  
rochers.

\- **Ori, non ! Recule !**

Aussitôt Dori était là, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son jeune frère, s'assurant qu'il reste caché. De nouveau des aboiements à glacer le sang retentirent et Sara comprit que la horde de wargs devait passer non loin d'eux. Derrière elle, le magicien semblait chercher quelque chose du  
regard.

\- **Venez par là, vite !**

Aussitôt, toute la Compagnie s'ébranla dans la direction indiquée par Gandalf, le magicien en tête. Sara qui suivait derrière Thorin pu entendre la question que posa celui-ci à Mithrandir d'un ton circonspect où perçait l'énervement.

\- **Où nous conduisez-vous ?**

Ne disant rien Gandalf, continua le chemin, conduisant les membres à travers ces plaines arides. Alors qu'une fois encore, la Compagnie dû se détourner de leur route en voyant Radagast et son traineau couper leur route à quelques mètres devant eux, ces derniers eurent tout juste le temps  
de se cacher derrière un monticule rocheux au moment même où l'un des poursuivants s'était détourné des lapins et de Radagast. Chacun se serrait contre les autres et essayait de se faire petit. Sara se retrouva à la droite de Thorin, celui-ci avait mis un bras protecteur devant elle, la plaquant  
contre les rochers. Gwen, elle, était toujours entre Bofur et Gloïn, et Lucy à côté de Fili.  
Le warg, tout en se mettant à tourner autour du haut du rocher, humait l'air tandis que son cavalier dégaina son arme. La jeune femme vit alors Thorin jeter un regard à Kili qui était à sa gauche et baisser la tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sara pour comprendre ce qu'avait en tête leur  
chef, lorsque le nain brun retira une flèche de son carquois, la plaçant sur son arc et n'hésitant pas une seul seconde, sortit de l'abri se mettant en vue des créatures et tira sa flèche droit vers la monture. Le warg se la reçut dans l'épaule. L'orc sur son dos attrapa son cor pour sonner l'alerte  
mais une autre flèche atteignit ce dernier à la poitrine. Cette fois, c'était Gwen qui avait tiré. Terminant par dévaler le rocher et tomber près des nains, l'orc se releva rapidement et les chargea mais Dwalin lui balança son marteau dans la figure avant de s'en prendre au warg, tandis que Bifur  
arriva pour prêter main forte avant que Thorin ne vienne à finir le boulot. Cette mise à mort écoeura Sara, et Bilbon à sa gauche plaqua sa main devant sa bouche tout comme Lucy. Gwen, quant à elle, était pâle et semblait déconnectée de la réalité du fait qu'elle avait tiré sur quelque  
chose de vivant.  
Les cris d'agonie des monstres alertèrent le reste de la meute de leur présence et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à les localiser, ce que comprit la Compagnie lorsqu'ils entendirent les hurlements se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux.

\- **Fuyez ! Vite !**

Le cri de Gandalf sortit Gwen et ses amies de leur léthargie, et aussitôt, elles se mirent à courir derrière les nains, toute fatigue envolée. C'était une question de survie à présent. Les aboiements des bêtes ne cessaient de se rapprocher et Sara n'apercevait toujours pas un abri digne de ce nom.  
Quelque soit l'endroit vers lequel Mithrandir les menait, ils n'y arriveraient jamais à temps.

\- **Ils arrivent !** cria Gloïn en pointant du doigt vers sa gauche.

\- **Par ici ! Venez !**

De nouveau, ils n'eurent que d'autre choix que de suivre le magicien. Mais les loups étaient bien plus rapides qu'eux et ils finirent par être encercler, les wargs et les orcs apparaissant les uns après les autres autour d'eux, sur les plaines et les collines alentours.

\- **En voilà d'autres !** cria Kili en voyant les premiers wargs qui s'occupèrent de leur barrer la route.

\- **Kili ! Tue-les !** ordonna Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu.

Gwen réagit, elle aussi. Elle encocha une flèche, visa avec toute la rapidité dont elle était capable et…lâcha la corde. La flèche s'enfonça avec un bruit mat dans la tête d'un orc qui tomba de sa monture sans le moindre cri, mort avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une seconde plus tard, un autre subissait le même sort, abattu habilement par Kili. Les archers décochèrent tous deux une nouvelle flèche, chacune atteignant sa cible. Conscientes que le combat était inévitable, Sara et Lucy dégainèrent chacune leur arme, attendant le moment où leur  
ennemi chargerait sur eux.

\- **Nous sommes cernés !** cria Fili à l'encontre du reste des nains.

\- **Non c'est vrai ?! On n' avait même pas remarqué !** lui répondit sarcastiquement Sara qui s'attira le regard de tout le monde. **Quoi ?! Désolé, la situation n'arrange pas mon état d'humeur ! Vous ****avez qu'à vous en prendre à votre chef !**

\- **Vous n'allez pas commencer !** s'emporta Thorin.

\- **C'n'est pas moi ! C'est vous, depuis hier soir ! Si vous aviez écouté Gandalf, on n'en serait pas là !**

Tout le monde les regarda éberlués . Ils étaient encerclés par une bande de wargs et d'orcs, et eux, ils s'engueulaient. Alors que Thorin allait sortir une réplique cinglante, Gloïn le coupa.

\- **Ils approchent !**

\- **Où est Gandalf ?** cria Fili ne voyant nulle part le magicien tandis que leur groupe se rassembla autour du rocher, prêt à se défendre.

\- **Il nous a abandonné !** s'exclama Dwalin.

Assistant Kili et Gwen avec leur arc, Ori arma son lance pierre et visa l'un des wargs en pleine tête, mais cela ne fit que rendre le loup encore plus furax tandis que son cavalier riait aux éclats.

\- **Il faut tenir !** ordonna Thorin au reste de la Compagnie resserrant la garde autour de son épée elfique, celle-ci se mettant à tinter, prête à en découdre avec ses ennemis.

Ces derniers continuant de s'approcher lentement mais surement d'eux, appréciant de faire durer le plaisir de les voir si déstabiliser avant de les charger. Mais il faut croire qu'ils n'eurent jamais la possibilité, car Gandalf finit par se remontrer en jaillissant depuis le rocher, ou plutôt d'une faille se trouvant cacher dans la roche.

\- **Par ici, pauvre fou !**

Tous tournant la tête vers lui, ils virent le magicien disparaître dans la fissure et n'eurent pas besoin d'avantage sur ce qu'était cette caverne que Thorin s'élança sur le rocher.

\- **Suivez-moi ! Suivez-moi, allez !** leur ordonna Thorin montant au-dessus de la brèche alors qu'il laissa les membres de sa Compagnie glisser dans le trou, roulant droit devant les pieds de Gandalf qui attendait plus bas.

Bofur, Bilbon, Balin et Gloïn furent les premiers à descendre dans la crevasse alors que les autres les suivirent, tandis que Thorin coupa la route à un warg qui le chargeait par derrière, lui enfonçant son épée dans la gorge d'un revers de sa lame. Les nains continuèrent de se mettre à l'abri pendant que Kili et Gwen continuaient de tirer flèche après flèche sur les orcs. Sara, laissant passer Fili en premier puis Lucy pour qu'il puisse la rattraper en bas, se posta de l'autre côté de la brèche et vit ses deux amis qui était encore là-bas.

\- **Gwen !**

\- **Kili !** cria Thorin au moment où son neveu s'apprêtait à lancer une autre flèche, se retournant vers son oncle et Sara constatant qui ne restait plus que Gwen et lui sur le terrain. **Sauvez-vous !** Leurs ordonna-t-il.

S'empressant de rejoindre Thorin et Sara qui les attendaient, Kili prit la main de Gwen et courut vers la brèche, poussant la jeune femme dedans avant de se laisser glisser lui aussi. Il ne manquait plus que Sara et le roi nain.

\- **Allez-y!** grogna Thorin.

\- **Oh! Que de gentillesse de votre part !** lui dit-elle avec une once de sarcasme dans la voix avant de sauter dedans.

En bas, Bilbon la releva avec gentillesse, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien. Les nains autour d'eux s'apprêtaient tous à défendre leur position, mais à peine que Thorin avait atteint le fond de la grotte qu'un son clair raisonnait à la surface, un cor, suivit d'un bruit de cavalcade effrénée. Ils entendirent aussi le bruit caractéristique de flèche lancée et des grognements d'agonie des wargs et des orcs.  
Un orc dégringola soudain par la fente. Sara sentit qu'on la tirait par derrière d'un geste protecteur mais c'était inutile, l'orc était déjà mort, tué par une flèche planté dans la jugulaire. Thorin se pencha pour dégager la flèche et observa la pointe avant de froncer le nez de dégoût.

\- **Les elfes.**

Il jeta la flèche par terre avant de lever le regard vers le magicien gris, qui ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure. La voix de Dwalin retentit, alors, dans le boyau sinueux qui partait de la grotte où la Compagnie se trouvait entassée.

\- **Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ?**

\- **Nous le suivons bien sûr !** s'exclama aussitôt Bofur.

La Compagnie s'ébranla alors pour suivre le guerrier nain, sous le regard approbateur du magicien.

\- **Je pense que c'est plus sage en effet.**

Sara, qui l'avait entendu, le regarda suspicieusement. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle avait confiance en lui.  
Le boyau sinueux s'enfonçait profondément dans la montagne, se rétrécissant et s'élargissant de manière anarchique. La Compagnie avançait en file indienne, et par endroit, le couloir devenait tellement étroit que Bombur peinait à avancer et il fallait que Bifur le pousse pour le décoincer. Quand à Mithrandir, sa haute stature le forçait parfois à avancer courbé, son long bâton et le bout pointu de son chapeau seuls dépassants.  
Si elle n'avait été pas aussi épuisée, Sara aurait pu trouver la chose comique, cependant elle avait qu'une chose en tête : s'arrêter et se reposer. Elle n'aurait pas dit non aussi à un repas chaud, mais cela ne semblait pas au programme non plus. Elle entendit vaguement Bilbon marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une théière avec des gâteaux et un fauteuil près d'une cheminé juste derrière elle. Sur le coup, cela lui parut la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, ils finirent par ressortir à l'air libre, terminant sur une corniche d'où s'écoulait une petite chute d'eau à leur côté. Sara prit quelque seconde pour respirer l'air pur en fermant les yeux avant de regarder où ils avaient atterrit. La vision qui s'offrit à elle lui coupa le souffle et en voyant la tête de ses deux amies, c'était la même chose pour elles .  
Construit à même, aux pieds des nombreuses chutes d'eau qui cascadaient des falaises rocheuses, une grande cité se dressait devant eux, dont les maisons et les arches semblaient en parfaite harmonie avec l'eau, la végétation et le décor surnaturel. Les lueurs orangers du soleil se rapprochant de son crépuscule, donnaient à ce lieu une impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un autre endroit. Dans une autre contrée.

\- **La vallée d'Imladris**, déclara Gandalf d'une voix forte et fière. **Dans la langue commune, on la ****connaît sous un autre nom.**

\- **Fondcombe**, fit Bilbon d'une voix incrédule, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- **C'est magnifique**, souffla Lucy.

\- **Il y a de la magie dans cet endroit**, dit Sara en souriant à Gandalf qui le lui rendit.

\- **Ici, se trouve la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer,** présenta le Magicien au reste de la Compagnie.

Ces derniers se trouvai en t soit admiratif s devant le lieu, soit grognon s d'être dans cet endroit ou encore guère impressionner. Le deuxième choix était plus le cas de Thorin, avec un soupçon d'énervement en plus de s'être fait mener par le magicien.

\- **C'était votre plan depuis le début ? Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ?**

\- **Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous apportez avec vous**, lui fit remarquer Gandalf.

\- **Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher !**

Sara regarda Thorin, ce disant qu'il le faisait vraiment exprès. Ils allaient avoir un endroit pour dormir et à manger. Il n'allait pas ce plaindre tout de même. C'est là qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle vit du sang coulé le long de sa main gauche. Il était blessé. Thorin remarqua alors le regard de Sara et cacha sa main derrière son dos. Il croisa vite fait le regard de la jeune femme et reporta son attention sur le magicien.

\- **Sans aucun doute ! Mais nous avons besoin de réponse à nos questions**, rappela Gandalf. **Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi !** ordonna-t-il.

\- **Bah, on est mal barré alors**, ricana Gwen.

Gandalf abattit son bâton sur la tête de la jeune femme qui en vit quelques étoiles, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait pas frappé fort.

\- **Aiiiiiieeee !** Gémit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur le haut de son crâne qui l'élançait douloureusement. **Vous êtes malade !**

\- **Ne jamais rire d'un magicien, Gwen !** rigola Sara. **Surtout de Gandalf !**

-** Foutu magicien**, marmonna-t-elle.

Le magicien la regarda un sourire aux lèvres, la menaçant de son bâton.

\- **J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !** fit-elle en levant ses mains.

Hochant la tête, Gandalf mena la Compagnie par le passage des escaliers menant vers Fondcombe. C'était un passage étroit et escarpé qui serpentait jusqu'en bas de la montagne. Ils arrivèrent face à un petit pont de pierre qui enjambait la cascade. Sara constata l'absence totale de parapet et jeta un coup d'oeil à Lucy derrière elle qui avait malencontreusement le vertige. Elle était pâle et s'accrochait au bras de Fili. Sara lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Elle traversa tranquillement. Pour  
elle, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera. Elle avait l'habitude de grimper aux arbres en allant toujours plus haut, là où les branches étaient le moins solide.  
De l'autre côté, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers la bâtisse qui surplombait la minuscule cour ronde où se trouvait rassemblé au complet la Compagnie. Elle vit même Lucy pousser un soupir de soulagement, lâchant le bras du nain blond qui sembla déçu. Elle admira la beauté des bâtiments qui semblaient avoir vu des siècles et des siècles défiler tout en étant inexplicablement épargnés des ravages du temps.

\- **C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sara sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Bilbon qui regardait lui aussi la cité avec des yeux émerveillés d'enfant. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours adoré les elfes.

\- **Oui. C'est merveilleux.**

Elle resta avec Bilbon, admirant le paysage. Plus loin, Gwen charriait Lucy à propos de son vertige et du fait qu'elle était restée accrochée à Fili tout du long. Tandis que Thorin et Dwalin étaient plongés dans une discussion à voix basse et leurs voix graves semblaient soudain avoir des accents plus profond et marqués que d'habitude.

\- **Mithrandir !**

L'ensemble de la Compagnie se retourna dans une parfaite synchronisation pour voir une personne descendre les escaliers qui menaient au bâtiment. C'était un elfe drapé dans une robe violette purement elfique, portant une cape pourpre foncé accroché sur ses épaules par des broches d'argent. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coiffés comme tout elfe se doit.

\- **Ah, Lindir !** S'enthousiasma le magicien gris.

L'elfe inclina gracieusement la tête avec respect tout en posant d'un geste fluide et élégant sa main gauche sur son coeur. Et puis il parla dans un dialecte que les nains, le semi-homme et les filles ne comprenaient pas. Mais Sara se douta que c'était de l'elfique et elle trouva cette langue mélodieuse et apaisante.

\- **Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond**, répondit Gandalf d'un ton sérieux.

\- **Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.**

La voix aristocratique de l'elfe garda cette intonation mélodieuse même alors qu'il s'était exprimé en langue commune. Devant Sara, Thorin et Dwalin semblait être à des lieux de la conversation entre Gandalf et Lindir, et continuaient de parler tout bas, d'un ton que la jeune femme qualifia de nerveux.

\- **Pas ici** , répéta le magicien. **Où est-il ?**

Soudain et avant même que Lindir est pu ouvrir la bouche, un son clair et vibrant raisonna dans l'air. C'était celui du cor dans la plaine. Les nains, le hobbit et les humaines se retournèrent dans un parfais ensemble vers le pont d'où ils venaient pour apercevoir au loin une cavalerie d'elfe arriver à toute allure droit sur eux.  
Soudain, Thorin vint à ordonner aux nains un ordre en khuz'dul avant de reprendre en langue commune :

\- **Serrez les rangs !**

Et sans qu'elle comprenne quelque chose, le roi nain saisit Sara par le bras pour la tirer au centre même du groupe de nain tandis que Bofur propulsait Bilbon à ses côtés et que Gloïn poussait Lucy et Gwen à les rejoindre. Le groupe d'elfe entra dans la cour circulaire et se mirent à leur tourner autour. Un groupe dans un sens et l'autre partie dans l'autre sens, alarmant les nains qui resserrèrent la garde sur leurs armes, tandis que Gandalf, toujours à côté de Lindir, espérait qu'aucun n'allait faire d'esclandre.

\- **Gandalf !** Salua l'un des elfes, le chef du groupe monté sur un étalon noire, vêtu d'une armure de guerre elfique violette et dont la cape tombait dans son dos noblement, comme le diadème qui lui entourait le front.

\- **Seigneur Elrond !** s'exclama le Magicien Gris, heureux de voir ce dernier.

Gandalf rajouta quelque parole en elfique et tout le monde jeta un coup d'oeil à Sara pour savoir si elle avait compris. Mais elle fit signe de la tête que non. Elle ne savait pas tout, non plus. Le Seigneur Elrond répondit dans la même langue à Gandalf tout en descendant du cheval avec grâce et allant faire une embrassade au magicien qui porta son regard sur une épée d'orc, un trophée pour le seigneur elfe.

\- **C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières**, reprit-il en langue commune d'un ton innocent. **Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici,** continua-t-il sur le même ton tout en confiant son trophée à Lindir qui le prit avec dégoût pendant que son Seigneur fit face à Gandalf et aux nains.

\- **Ah ! Il se peut que ce soit nous !** admit Gandalf en tout en désignant la Compagnie.

Thorin finit par sortir du lot pour se mettre en avant, et ainsi être remarquer du Seigneur elfe.

\- **Les filles ?** murmura Sara. **Profitez-bien du paysage car je sens que nous allons repartir de si tôt**, fit-elle en voyant Thorin et elle était sûr qu'il avait parfaitement entendu sa remarque et les soupirs exagérés des filles, vu comment il s'était raidi.

\- **Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thrain**, salua le Seigneur Elrond allant à la rencontre du nain.

\- **Il ne me semble pas vous connaître**, fit savoir calmement Thorin bien que sa phrase en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, faisant lever les yeux au ciel aux trois filles alors que Gandalf le fixait espérant qu'il ne fasse aucune esclandre.

\- **Vous me rappelez votre grand-père**, admit le Seigneur Elrond. **J'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi sous la Montagne.**

\- **Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous !** répliqua calmement Thorin bien que sa voix s'était quelque peu durcie .

Sara se tapa le front du plat de la main en soupirant tandis que Gwen dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait elle dans son coin.

\- **C'est pas vrai.**

Lucy soupira à son tour. L'entêtement des nains, je vous jure.  
Soudain Elrond se mit à prononcer une série de mot s en sindarin d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux qu'auparavant à l'adresse de Thorin.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?** demanda Gloïn prêt à se battre à la réplique, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

\- **Non Maître Gloïn**, intervint Mithrandir. **Il vient de nous inviter.**

Les nains se rassemblèrent pour débattre pendant que Dwalin glissait quelque mot à l'oreille de Thorin, et dans la confusion, seules les filles remarquèrent le sourire en coin d'Elrond, comme ci ce dernier s'amusait follement. Elles comprirent. Il avait fait exprès, ce qui les fit sourire à leur tour vu comment leurs amis réagissaient. Le conciliabule ne dura pas longtemps, et Gloïn annonça rapidement le verdict.

\- **Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y !**

Leur cortège monta les marches, les trois filles toutes dernière. Arrivé s en haut, des elfes menèrent les nains et le hobbit dans des chambres qu'on leurs attribua. Les filles allèrent les suivre mais elles furent retenues par Mithrandir.

\- **Seigneur Elrond, permettez-moi de vous présentez ces trois chères demoiselles. Sara, ****Guenièvre et Lucy.**

\- **Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Gwen**, précisa la jeune femme à la peau chocolat.

\- **Enchantez de faire votre connaissance**, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- **Nous de même,** fit Sara en s'inclinant elle aussi, suivie de Lucy et Gwen.

\- **C'est étrange, si je puis me permettre, que de jeunes femmes accompagnent un groupe ****d'homme surtout qu'il s'agit de nains,** déclara Elrond en les regardant avec l'impression que son regard lisait en elle.

Les jeunes femmes se trouvaient embarrassées. Elles ne savaient pas trop quoi lui dire sans préciser la nature de la quête. Elles regardèrent Gandalf, espérant de l'aide.

\- **Mais je suppose que vous devez être fatiguées**, reprit l'elfe. **Vous me raconterez cela plus tard. ****Je vais envoyer des elfes s'occuper de vous. Elles vous montreront vos appartements et ****s'occuperont de vous pendant votre séjour ici.**

\- **Merci Seigneur Elrond**, dit Lucy en mimant une petite révérence.

Et les trois filles entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment à l'architecture stupéfiante et fascinante. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe et Gandalf les quittèrent, et les trois filles prirent le couloir que leur avait indiqué le Seigneur elfe.

\- **Je l'aime bien**, fit Sara pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- **Qui ?** demanda Lucy.

\- **Le Seigneur Elrond. Il a du charisme. J'aime bien. Il a l'air d'être une de ces personnes qui ****savent plein de choses , une de ces personnes qui sont de bon conseil et sur qui on peut compter.**

\- **Ah nan !** s'exclama Gwen. **Moi, je le trouve bizarre comme Gandalf. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en ****moi. C'est affreux.**

Sur ceux, trois belles elfes arrivèrent. Une, avait de longs cheveux noir ondulés et des yeux, aussi noirs, en amende. La deuxième était un peu plus petite, et avait les cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux myosotis. Tandis que la troisième avait de longs cheveux bouclés couleur feu et des yeux rieurs aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été.

\- **Mesdemoiselles ?** fit la première qui semblait la plus âgée. **Je me présente Elenwë. Et voici ****Ilmarë et Maëlya. Le Seigneur Elrond nous a chargé de nous occuper de vous.**

-** Euh…oui,** c'est vrai, dit Sara, intimidée par la grâce et la beauté de ces trois femmes.

\- **Très bien. Chacune de vous allez être avec une de nous. Nous allons vous montrer vos ****appartements.**

Elenwë fit signe alors à Gwen de la suivre tandis qu'Ilmarë s'occupait de Lucy. Sara se retrouva seule avec Maëlya, la belle elfe rousse, qui l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloir. La jeune femme vit au loin Thorin qui entra dans une pièce qui devait être surement sa chambre. L'elfe l'emmena à deux portes de celle-ci. Elle ouvrit la porte, donnant sur une magnifique chambre semi-circulaire. Un grand lit à baldaquin dominait l'ensemble de la pièce, une coiffeuse était placée sur le mur de droite tandis qu'une immense armoire en bois clair était placée sur le mur de gauche avec un paravent. Au fond, une partie du mur avait disparu Laissant place à de magnifique arche et colonne donnant sur un balcon d'où on pouvait voir la Vallée d'Imladris. Il y avait juste des voiles blancs séparant l'intérieur de dehors.

\- **J'espère que cela vous convient mademoiselle**, dit Maëlya.

\- **Oh oui !** s'exclama Sara émerveillée. **Vous savez, avant j'avais une petite chambre toute simple ****et ces derniers temps, j'ai dormi à la belle étoile. Alors cette chambre, me convient tout à fait.**

\- **Vous avez des tenu es pour vous dans l'armoire ainsi qu'une brosse et tout ce qu'il vous faut ****pour votre toilette dans la coiffeuse.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Et pour vous lavez, nous utilisons des thermes. Si vous désirez, je peux vous y emmener.**

**\- Non merci, ça ira. Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais piquer un petit somme avant de dîner.**

**\- Très bien. Je viendrais vous chercher dans une heure et demie. A tout à l'heure.**

**\- A tout à l'heure.**

Maëlya sortit de la pièce fermant la porte derrière elle. Sara déposa son sac sur un des sièges dans la chambre et décida de tester le lit. Elle se laissa tomber dessus et respira la douce odeur de fleur qui émanait des draps. Le matelas était moelleux. On aurait dit un nuage dans lequel on se pelotonnait. Elle sentit la fatigue venir mais d'un coup, elle se releva. Elle se souvint de la blessure de Thorin. Elle hésita un moment. Allez aider le nain grincheux, têtu, colérique ou dormir ? Difficile  
comme choix. Finalement, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre de Thorin. Elle respira un coup et toqua. Elle attendit un petit moment avant que la porte s'ouvre sur le roi nain en simple tunique d'un bleu royal mettant ses yeux en valeur et le col était assez délacé pour laisser entrevoir la naissance de son torse puissant, recouvert de poils noirs. Sara dû se faire violence pour ne pas rester planter là, à baver devant cette magnifique vision.

\- **Vous ? Que faites-vous là ?** demanda-t-il étonné.

\- **Bah, je fais partie de votre Compagnie et les elfes nous ont offert l'hospitalité, je vous rappelle.**

\- **Non**, soupira-t-il. **Que faîtes-vous _là_ , devant ma porte ?**

\- **Vous êtes blessé**, dit-elle de but en blanc.

\- **Et ?**

\- **Vous l'avez montré à Oïn ?**

\- **Non. Et cela ne vous regarde pas.**

**\- Si, ça me regarde. Vous êtes le chef et il manquerait plus que vous soyez cloué au lit à cause ****d'une infection. Laissez-moi regarder.**

Il hésita un long moment, la regardant et il s'effaça enfin, la laissant entrer. Elle put remarquer que lui aussi avait une jolie chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et déposa son sac.

\- **Asseyez-vous**, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Comment osait-elle lui donner un ordre ? Elle soupira.

\- **Asseyez-vous, _s'il vous plaît_. Vous voulez que je rajoute votre seigneurie peut-être ?**

Il continua toujours à la fusille r du regard mais consentit enfin à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle lui prit son bras gauche et vit la manche déchirée au niveau de l'avant bras laissant entrapercevoir une flèche brisé planter dans la chair du nain. Elle remonta avec délicatesse la manche et examina la plaie. Elle était petite mais assez profonde.

\- **Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?** lui demanda-t-elle en continuant d'examiner.

\- **Quand vous êtes descendue dans la grotte. J'ai levé le bras pour que vous évitiez de vous ****prendre une flèche et enfin de compte, c'est moi qui me l'ai prise.**

Elle marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, levant les yeux vers lui. Il regardait devant lui, avec toujours ce masque impassible, mais elle pu déceler une étincelle dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui le rendait pas aussi détestable que ça.

\- **Bon, il faut que je vous l'enlève**, lui dit-elle.

Elle attrapa son sac et farfouilla dedans, cherchant ses remèdes et ses outils. Le problème, c'est que tout était en bordel à l'intérieur. En même temps, les trolls qui vous secoue dans tous les sens et le marathon avec les orcs, ça n'arrange pas les affaires. Littéralement. Ses vêtements étaient en boule, ses livres éparpillés dans son sac, les instruments prenaient de la place… Elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, marmonnant des insultes contre ce maudit sac. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait tout au fond, caché en dessous d'une pile de vêtements. Elle déposa son trésor sur le lit et prit une petite pince, s'agenouillant devant Thorin. Celui-ci la  
regarda faire. Elle prit son avant-bras d'une main et de l'autre avec la pince, extrayait avec habilité la flèche. La douleur s'atténua un peu mais elle était toujours présente. C'est alors qu'il la vit prendre un petit flacon d'un liquide transparent et en imbiber un morceau de tissu qu'elle  
appliqua sur sa plaie, lui procurant la sensation d'une brûlure. Il se mit à siffler de douleur.

\- **Attention, ça pique**, dit-elle bien après avec un sourire en coin.

Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait cette même lueur malicieuse dans son regard quand elle était avec ses amies. Elle s'appliqua à nettoyer la blessure avec douceur malgré tout. Puis elle prit une aiguille qu'elle trempa dans le même liquide et du fil.

\- **Qu'est-ce ?** demanda-t-il.

\- **De l'alcool**, fit-elle avec un air concentrée, essayant de passer le fil dans l'aiguille. **Ça sert à ****désinfecter et stériliser. Bon maintenant, je vais vous recoudre,… si j'arrive à passer ce fil à la ****noix dans cette maudite aiguille** s'énerva-t-elle… **Victoire ! Ce n'est pas un fil et une aiguille qui ****allaient m'avoir !** dit-elle en brandissant son trophée.

Elle tourna la tête vers Thorin et elle vit qu'il la regardait avec, elle croit, de la tendresse. De la tendresse ? C'est assez bizarre venant de lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. En faisant abstraction du regard sur elle, elle s'attela à sa tache, faisant en sorte de faire le moins mal possible. Mais elle voyait bien, malgré tout, le poing fermé du nain, à tel point qu'il avait les jointures blanches.  
Sara mit quelques minutes à finir son travaille. Puis elle mit un baume pour calmer la douleur etacheva le tout en bandant l'avant bras. Pendant tout ce temps, le roi nain ne cessa de l'observer. Cet air concentré quand elle soignait, la douceur qu'elle employait pour éviter de faire mal, son sourire en coin quand elle se moquait de lui, ses yeux malicieux qui brillaient…

\- **Fini !** dit-elle.

Elle rangea tout, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

\- **Merci,** lui dit-il.

\- **Qui l'aurait cru ?** fit-elle en haussant des sourcils, se tournant vers lui. T**horin Ecu-de-Chêne qui ****remercie. Sachez que malgré tout, je suis toujours en colère contre vous.**

Puis elle sortit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille le surprenait.  
Alors, qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Sara entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- **Sara !**

Elle se retourna et elle vit son amie Gwen.

**\- Je te trouve enfin.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Je voudrais te parler,** fit la jeune femme d'un ton sérieux.

**\- Ok. Viens**, lui dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Sara déposa ses affaires et s'assit sur son lit.

\- **Wouah ! Elle est magnifique ta chambre**, fit Gwen en entrant à son tour. **Moi qui croyais être la ****seule à avoir eu ce privilège. Fais voir, t'as quoi dans ton armoire ?**

Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et ouvrit les deux portes. A l'intérieur, ce trouvait de magnifiques robes style elfique, des tuniques, des pantalons,…

-** Tu es aussi bien loti que moi,** fit-elle. **N'empêche, les elfes reçoivent bien.**

**\- C'est sûr que pour toi, c'est génial. De beaux vêtements, une chambre magnifique, un cadre de ****rêve… Tout ce que tu adores.**

**\- Désolé si j'aime les belles choses**, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-** Bon. Et si tu me disais ce qui te travaille ?** dit son amie en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

\- **Ah oui ! Tu te souviens avant qu'un warg me coupe la parole, je voulais te parler,** commença Gwen, redevenue sérieuse, en la rejoignant.

**\- Euh…oui. C'était à propos de la conversation entre Radagast et Gandalf que tu as écouté alors ****que c'est impoli .**

**\- Eh ! Oh ! Me dit que tu ne le fais pas ! Je t'ai déjà vu !**

**\- Non ! C'est que… je…,** essaya de se justifier Sara mais en voyant le regard de Gwen, compris que ça servait à rien. **Bon d'accord. Oui et donc ?** fit-elle pour reprendre le début de la conversation.

\- **J'ai entendu des choses pas faites pour me rassurer, des choses alarmantes, reprit Gwen d'un ton pas très assuré. Radagast a raconté que Vert Bois était malade. Qu'un mal sévissait, détruisant toute vie. Il a parlé,… oh Valar, que je déteste ce mot,… d'araignées**, fit-elle en frissonnant . **D'araignées géantes qui viendraient d'une forteresse nommé Dol Guldur, je crois.**

-** Dol Guldur, tu dis ?** répéta Sara sentant ce mal être revenir.

-** Et ce n'est pas tout. Le magicien barge est allé là-bas. Et il a vu, je cite, « le spectre d'une ****abomination du passé »**, continua-t-elle de la peur dans la voix. **Il a dit qu'un nécromancien avait surgi. Gandalf ne le croyait pas mais c'est là qu'il a sortit un objet. Une épée. Et vu la tête que faisait notre magicien, ce n'est pas un objet ordinaire.**

Un courant d'air glacial traversa la chambre. Sara avait peur. Ce que lui a raconté Gwen… Quelque chose de dangereux arrivait. Quelque chose de vraiment très dangereux.

\- **Sara, j'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas ce que s'est. Je voudrais savoir,** supplia son amie terrifié.

Sara posa sa main sur celle de Gwen, en lui souriant, la rassurant comme elle pouvait.

\- J**e ne sais pas trop. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Tout le monde est là. Pour l'instant, nous allons profiter de l'hospitalité des elfes. Je pense qu'on va rester un petit moment ici et on essaiera d'apprendre plus de chose sur ce que tu m'as raconté. D'accord ?**

Son amie secoua la tête et Sara la raccompagna à la porte.

\- **Oh ! Et ne raconte à personne ce que tu m'as dit. Même pas à Lucy. Nous lui dirons en temps voulu.**

\- **Ok**, fit Gwen d'une petite voix et elle inspira profondément pour se redonner contenance. **Bon, je vais aller prendre un bain et me préparer pour le dîner.**

**\- Vas-y. A tout à l'heure !**

**\- A tout à l'heure.**

Sara referma la porte, en soupirant. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir cette peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gwen dans cet état. Elle qui était souvent la plus insouciante. Elle soupira une seconde fois. Dol Guldur ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle décida de mettre ce problème dans un coin de sa tête et se jeta sur son lit, prête pour un petit somme.  
Elle commençait tout juste à dormir que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle se leva, en soufflant. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir se reposer. Elle ouvrit la porte, découvrant derrière une Lucy resplendissante. Elle portait une robe couleur émeraude, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts et ses cheveux auburn étaient lâchés avec deux petites tresses qui partaient de ses tempes pour se rejoindre derrière.

\- **Lucy ?**

**\- Coucou Sara ! J'ai vu Gwen et elle m'a dit que je te trouverais là. D'ailleurs, elle faisait une drôle de tête. Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?**

**\- Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle a envie de dormir mais il y a des personnes qui l'en ****empêche,** répondit Sara en baillant… **Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle a juste besoin de se reposer. ****Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**\- J'aimerais te parler,** fit celle-ci en entrant dans la chambre.

\- **Me parler ?** Sara ferma la porte.

\- **De… Fili.**

\- **Fili ?** dit son amie étonnée en se retournant d'un bloc vers elle.

\- **Oui.**

Lucy alla s'asseoir sur le lit, vite suivit de Sara.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'embête ? Il s'est montré rustre en vers toi ?**

**\- Oh ! Non, non, non ! Il est merveilleux avec moi !**

**\- Bah, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Lucy hésita à parler. Sara l'encouragea en souriant. Elle prit, alors, une inspiration et commença :

\- **Bah,… je crois que… je l'aime bien.**

\- **Tu l'aimes bien ou c'est plus que ça ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je ressens**, fit-elle indécise. **Alors, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.**

\- **Tu sais Lucy, je ne suis pas vraiment la personne adéquate pour ça. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ****Gwen. Elle en sait plus que moi, vu le nombre de garçons qui lui tourne autour et le nombre de ****conquêtes qu'elle a eu.**

\- **Non. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est mon amie. Mais elle ne ferait que de me charrier et puis, elle ne ****me comprendrait pas. Toi, tu es une grande soeur pour moi. Une grande sœur de cœur. Et je ****savais que tu ne te moquerais pas de moi. Puis… toi avec Thorin…**

**\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?** s'énerva Sara.

\- **Bon d'accord. Mais est-ce que tu crois que je le colle trop ?**

**\- De qui ? Thorin ?**

**\- Mais non, idiote ! Fili !** s'exaspéra Lucy.

\- **C'était pour te détendre…**, fit son amie en rigolant. J**e crois que cela ne le dérange pas tant que ****ça. Même je dirais qu'il en est heureux.**

**\- Tu crois ?** fit-elle avec de l'espoir.

\- **Oui.**

Lucy lui sortit son sourire le plus éclatant. Mais elle redevient vite soucieuse.

\- **Mais, et Kili ?**

\- **Oh Kili ? Il t'aime bien. Cela ne le dérange pas que tu sois accrochée comme une glue à son ****frère,** rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

**\- Sara !**

**\- Je rigole. Mais laisse faire. Tout vient à point nommer.**

**\- D'accord. Merci.**

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sara.

\- **On se voit au dîner.**

Puis elle sortit, légèrement sautillante.  
Sara allait se rallonger lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante la prit dans le bas ventre. Qu'elle détestait ça. C'était bien le seul truc pénible quand on est une fille. Le cycle menstruel. Elle alla chercher dans son sac une potion exprès contre la douleur pour dans les cas comme celui-ci et l'avala d'une traite, grimaçant contre le mauvais goût. Normalement d'ici une heure, ça fera effet.  
Maintenant, Sara pu enfin réaliser ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus en ce moment : faire une sieste. Elle s'allongea, prenant un coussin qu'elle serra contre son ventre, atténuant la douleur. Elle avait à peine fermé les yeux quelque secondes qu'on toqua encore à sa porte, la faisant se redresser d'un coup. Elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et prit le coussin pour étouffer son cri de rage. On toqua une deuxième fois et elle finit par ouvrir la porte. Maëlya se tenait devant elle.

\- **C'est l'heure du dîner, mademoiselle.**

C'est sûr, elle allait pleurer.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ma pauvre Sara n'a pas de chance ! Mais bon !  
**

**Reviews ?**

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais à nouveau étant donné que je vais être occupé avec mes cours, devoirs, révisions pour avoir mon bac de français en fin d'année. J'en suis désolée ! Mais sachez que j'essaierais de faire ce que je peux !**

**Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui vont reprendre !**

**Bisous**


	11. Dîner tumultueux chez les elfes

**Coucou ! **

**Je sais que ça fait un petit moment. Et j'en suis désolée !  
**

**Donc voilà un chapitre pour me faire pardonner où Sara dit ce qu'elle pense.**

**Merci à ma bêta lectrice Sarah March et à mes revieweuses Lumatie et juliefanfic.**

**maumaud : ****Merci beaucoup! Et ne t'inquiète**** pas, je ne vais pas arrêter. C'est juste que j'ai les cours qui accaparent beaucoup de mon temps libre et avec en plus mes activités sportives, je n'écris pas autant que je voudrais. Puis j'ai plein d'idée de fanfic et je veux les écrire pour ne pas oublier. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous les lirez ! ^^ Bon, je te laisse lire ! Bisous**

* * *

Chapitre IX : Dîner tumultueux chez les elfes

Dès qu'elle arriva dans la salle de repas, Sara sentit la honte monter. Elle était la seule à être restée avec sa tenue de voyage crasseuse et ses cheveux complètement décoiffés. Elle devait être horrible à voir. Tout le monde s'était changé et était plus présentable. Gwen portait une robe mauve, sa couleur préférée et ses cheveux était reportés en un élégant chignon. Lucy était dans la même tenue que tout à l'heure. Tandis que les autres portaient des vêtements à eux, les plus beaux et les plus propres. Sa seule consolation était que Gandalf ne s'était pas changé lui non plus. Mais bon, lui il avait l'habitude. La Compagnie de nain ainsi que Gwen, Lucy et Bilbon étaient assis en tailleur sur des coussins à une table basse qu'on avait installée pour le dîner, tandis que des elfes les servaient ou jouaient une douce musique à l'aide d'harpe et de flûte. A côté, il y avait une petite table où se trouvait déjà le Seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et Thorin. Sara comprit qu'elle était la dernière arrivée. En soupirant, elle alla s'asseoir en bout de table en compagnie des nains, entre Lucy et Gwen. Elle sentait le regard de tout le monde sur sa personne. Oui, elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à gobelin mal luné. Et alors ? Elle se concentra sur les râlements des nains contre la nourriture qu'on leur servait.

\- **Goûte ! Juste une bouchée ! **demande Dori à l'attention d'Ori qui était entrain de fixer le morceau de chou-fleur qu'il tenait en main.

\- **Je n'aime pas la verdure ! **répliqua le plus jeune des frères Ri.

\- **Où est la viande ? **demanda Dwalin en regardant les autres nains tandis qu'il cherchait sa viande dans l'assiette de salade qu'on lui avait servie.

\- **Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée ? **fit Ori en fixant les autres plats en espérant en trouver.

Les autres fixaient avec horreur les plats de salades et autres plats « végétariens » qu'on leurs avaient servis. A part les filles et Bilbon qui ne se plaignaient de manger que des légumes. Au contraire même, c'était agréable. Ça changeait des ragoûts de Bombur, même si c'était délicieux. A la table d'à côté, le Seigneur Elrond détaillait l'épée et le fourreau elfique que Thorin avait pris comme nouvelle arme dans la caverne des Trolls.

\- **Celle-ci, c'est Orcrist ! Le Fendoir à Gobelin ! Une lame renommée, forgée par les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest. Mon clan. Puisse-t-elle bien vous servir, **espéra Elrond en redonnant l'épée elfique à Thorin qui accepta volontiers tout en hochant la tête pour le remercier.

Tandis que le Seigneur Elfe se tourna vers Gandalf et l'épée que ce dernier lui présenta pour qu'il puisse l'identifier.

\- **Et celle-ci, c'est Glamdrim, **reconnut Elrond en empoignant le fourreau et dégainant la lame de quelques centimètres pour la regarder. **Le Marteau à Ennemi, l'épée du Roi de Gondoline. Ces épées furent forgées pour les Guerres des Gobelins, **fit-il tout en redonnant l'épée à son propriétaire. **Je connais un ami qui serait heureux de les savoir entre de bonnes mains. **

Ayant écouté d'une oreille les discussions des deux seigneurs et du magicien à la table principale, Bilbon baissa le regard sur sa propre lame elfique, sortant légèrement celle-ci de son étui, se demandant bien quel nom elle pouvait avoir reçu.

\- **Ce n'est pas la peine mon gars, **lui fit savoir Balin tout en ayant avisé son geste, ce dernier assis juste à côté de lui. **On baptise des épées pour leurs exploits accomplis lors d'une guerre, **lui expliqua-t-il.

\- **Est-ce que cela veut dire que la mienne n'a pas connu de bataille ? **Lui demanda Bilbon curieux.

\- **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une épée. C'est plus un coupe-papier à vraie dire, **fit remarquer le vieux guerrier.

Sara avisa la mine déçue du hobbit et lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit. Elle aussi avait écouté la conversation et elle pensa à son épée qui attendait dans sa chambre. Elle venait de sa tante mais à vrai dire, elle avait appartenue à son père. Elle n'avait pas de nom. Mais son père n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était sa plus fidèle amie et qu'un jour, elle servirait un de ses enfants. Sara chassa la tristesse qui la prenait et écouta ses compagnons. Ceux-ci complimentaient ses deux amies. C'est sûr qu'elle, était tout le contraire. Elle décida de reporter son attention sur la table principale.

\- **Comment les avez-vous eu****es**** ?** demanda le Seigneur Elrond curieux à Gandalf et Thorin, à propos des épées.

\- **Nous les avons trouvées dans un butin de troll sur la Grande Route de l'Est, peu avant d'être pris en chasse par des orcs, **rapporta Gandalf sur les derniers événements.

\- **Et que faisiez-vous sur la Grande Route de l'Est ? **Lui demanda gentiment Elrond en rivant son regard sur le magicien, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, sachant très bien que cette question aurait été posée d'un moment à l'autre.

\- **Excusez-moi, **fit Thorin en inclinant la tête avant de quitter la table et de se placer à l'arrière de ses camarades, s'appuyant contre une colonne tout en sirotant sa bière.

Sara sentit un regard poser sur elle, et elle vit à travers ses cils, le roi nain. Elle se mit à rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle décida de rester concentrée sur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

\- **13 nains, un semi-homme et trois jeunes femmes. D'étranges compagnons de voyage Gandalf, **lui fit remarquer Elrond, tout en buvant d'une traite son verre de vin.

\- **Ce sont tous de la Maison de Durin, **fit savoir Gandalf. **Des gens dignes, respectables, et étonnamment cultivés, ils ont un amour profond des arts, **rajouta-t-il bien qu'il ne fit pas cas de Nori rangeant une vaisselle dans ses affaires ou Bombur se mettant à enfoncer tout dans sa bouche de façon peu ragoûtante pour goûter les plats devant lui.

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas nous jouer autre chose ? **Demanda Nori en se tournant vers la dame elfe derrière lui qui jouait de la harpe. **On se croirait à un enterrement, **ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- **Quelqu'un est mort ? **demanda soucieux Oïn.

Sara soupira. Elle aimait bien elle. C'était calme, reposant. De la douceur pour finir cette journée qui avait plutôt mal commencée.

\- **Allez les gars, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire ! **Braya Bofur tout en montant sur la table, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde et écrasant au passage les plats. **_Il y a, il y a une auberge tranquille au gué de la colline, Et on y brasse une bière si brune que l'Homme de la Lune voulait bombance, S'en est pris plein la panse. Le palonnier avait un chat qui aimait jouer du violon, L'archet glissant de haut en bas, ça faisait crincrin et puis ronron. Quand le chat tripotait de l'archet, le chat voulant jouer tique donc, Une gigue à réveiller les morts, crincrin et ronron rythmaient sa chanson Et l'auberge fit secouer l'Homme de la Lune disant : il est trois heures une._**

Cette chanson déclencha une énorme bataille de nourriture entre tous les nains, jetant aliments et couverts dans tous les recoins, certains se mirent même à danser. Tout ça sous le regard choqué des elfes les entourant, tandis que Gandalf ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards d'excuse à Elrond. Lucy et Gwen s'amusaient bien et participaient même à la bataille générale. Il n'y avait que Sara et Bilbon qui était tout aussi horrifié que les elfes. Les nains avaient dépassés la limite. Ils étaient grossiers et mal élevé envers les elfes. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

\- **ÇA SUFFIT ! **s'écria Sara en tapant des mains sur la table, tout en se levant.

Son intervention fit arrêter les rires nets et cesser la bataille. Il y avait un grand silence et toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle. Normalement, elle détestait se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde mais, là, elle était dans un état tel qu'elle s'en foutait complètement. Ils allaient voir de quel bois, elle se chauffait.

\- **Vous êtes une bande d'****ABRUTIS ****! Vous me faites honte ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! **

\- **Euh… Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là ? **fit Kili en rigolant légèrement.

Il regretta aussitôt sa question. Elle avait rivé son regard sur lui. Un regard dur et froid, lançant des éclairs.

\- **Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état là ? **fit-elle d'une voix calme. ** Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état là ? **Continua-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot. **TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE CE QUI ME MET DANS CET ETAT !? **

Elle fit sursauter toute la table et Kili s'était un peu plus enfoncé dans son siège. En cet instant, son amie lui faisait peur. Ses yeux, qui étaient marron très foncé d'habitude, étaient maintenant aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. On ne voyait même plus sa pupille. Des mèches rebelles pendaient mollement de son chignon à moitié défait, entourant son visage durci par la colère. Ses vêtements crasseux ainsi que son visage, faisaient vraiment penser à une folle.

\- **Je vais t'énumérer toutes les raisons, **fit-elle avec hargne. **Premièrement, un nain buté, borné, con, pardonnez-moi l'expression et en fait non, je ne m'excuse pas, a décidé de passer la nuit près d'une vielle ferme abandonnée, alors qu'on aurait pu continuer à marcher et arriver ici plutôt. Mais non ! C'est beaucoup plus amusant de se faire bouffer par des trolls ! Ensuite, avoir des compagnons qui ont si peu confiance en vous. J'ai cru qu'un moment j'allais tous vous fracasser la tête contre un rocher ! Deuxièmement, Lucy, Bilbon et moi avons gagné du temps pour éviter de vous faire cuisiner. Et qu'est-ce que nous avons reçu comme remerciement ? RIEN ! R.I.E.N ! NADA ! Encore, moi, je m'en tape mais vous ne pouvez même pas savoir. Mais Bilbon ! **Désigna-t-elle du doigt. **C'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du boulot ! Il essaye de faire des efforts pour que vous l'acceptiez et vous, le rejetez comme une vieille chaussette ? Et pendant qu'on fuyait les wargs, qui se retrouvait derrière à la ramasse sans aucune aide ? BILBON ET MOI ! Ah ça, aider Lucy et Gwen, y a aucun problème. « Oh, ma petite Lucy, ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je te porte ? Et toi, Gwen ? Tu y arrive ? », **Imita-t-elle vers ses deux amies qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. **Les deux derrière, on s'en fout ! On aurait pu crever, vous vous ne seriez même pas rendu compte. Tant pis, ça aurait fait moins de bouche à nourrir. Deux boulets en moins, quelle chance nous avons ! **dit-elle avec une voix faussement enjouée. **Ah, j'oubliais une chose. Vous devez savoir un truc. Je suis une femme ! Et qui dit femme, dit problème du mois. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai mal. C'est horrible. On n'arrête pas de dire que les femmes, c'est faibles. N'est-ce pas, messieurs ? **dit-elle à l'adresse de Thorin et Dwalin. **Vous ne supporteriez même pas ce qu'endure une femme chaque mois, ni un accouchement. On dit que c'est la douleur la plus terrible que peut ressentir un être vivant. Par rapport à nous, Messieurs, vous êtes des chochottes ! Oh, et puis, les règles, ça épuise considérablement. C'est des litres de sang que je perds ! Alors, ajouter cette fatigue à celle de la nuit blanche plus celle de cette journée et VOUS POUVEZ VOUS APERCEVOIR DU TAUX DE NERFS DANS LEQUEL JE SUIS ! Donc vous vous imaginez bien que pendant cette une heure et demi de repos, je voulais faire une sieste. Et bah non ! Ma raison l'a emporté sur moi et je suis allé soigner votre chef, ici présent. Des fois, je me dis que je suis trop gentille. Ensuite ! Je me convertie en confessionnal ! Vous avez un secret, quelque chose qui vous pèse sur la conscience ? Venez me le dire ! Bibi est là pour ça ! **Continua-t-elle avec un sourire faux jeton. **C'est bien beau de dire que je suis une sœur pour vous. Vous vous ne vous vous souciez même pas que je ne suis peut-être pas en état de vous écouter ! ** Regarda-t-elle ses deux amies. **Et là ! Cerise sur le gâteau ! Vous vous comportez tous comme des malotrus envers les elfes qui ont la gentillesse de nous offrir l'hospitalité alors qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire. Vous êtes des porcs ! Et encore, ça serait insulté ces pauvres bêtes. Vous vous permettez de critiquer les elfes ouvertement parce que vous les détestez ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'entrer dans cette guerre-guerre enfantine. D'ailleurs, je ne vous croyais pas comme ça les filles. Il me semble qu'on a suivi les mêmes leçons de bienséances ? **S'adressa-t-elle à Lucy et Gwen.** Et puis, vous ! **Se tournant vers tous les nains.** Vos mères, elles ne vous ont rien appris ? Peut-être que le cerveau était en option à votre naissance ? Vous savez depuis le début de cette quête, je patauge dans la débilité ! Le seul qui relève le niveau, c'est Bilbon ! Et je me demande comment il fait pour rien vous dire. Parce que peut-être qu'on lui a appris la diplomatie et les bonnes manières, à lui !**

Pendant toute sa tirade, personne n'avait moufeté. La plupart des nains baissaient la tête comme des fautifs, d'autres la regardaient choqués par ces paroles et puis certains, surtout un, la regardait en colère mais il ne savait pas quoi dire tellement, il le savait au fond de lui, qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Les elfes, quand à eux, étaient restés droit, à écouter tranquillement, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf, eux non plus, n'avait rien dit et regardaient juste comme des spectateurs. Sara respirait bruyamment, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- **Tu te devrais te calmer, **fit Gwen d'une petite voix. **Tu te mets en spectacle.**

\- **JE DEVRAIS ME CALMER ! Alors ****_ces messieurs dames_**** ont le droit de foutre le bordel mais MOI, je n'ai pas le droit de péter mon câble ?! C'est la meilleure ! Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !** Elle jeta ses couverts et son assiette violemment sur la table, faisant reculer tous le monde de peur de se recevoir quelque chose. **Avant que je commette un meurtre !**

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard vers ses amis et s'arrêta en face du Seigneur d'Imladris.

\- **Je vous pri****e**** de m'excuser, Seigneur Elrond ainsi que tous les elfes et Bilbon, **fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme en s'inclinant.

Puis elle sortit à grand pas, se dirigeant vers les jardins afin de se calmer. Dans la Salle, il y eut un grand silence. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler. Finalement, Thorin posa avec colère son verre sur la table et sortit lui aussi, prenant la direction opposée à celle de Sara. Les autres se regardaient sans un mot. Le séjour chez les elfes promettait.

* * *

Le bruit de l'eau, la brise du vent, la beauté des fleurs et des arbres apaisa Sara. Cela lui fit du bien d'être seule. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait un peu exagérer ces dire mais bon quand on est en colère, on exagère la plupart du temps. Et puis, elle était contente de l'effet qu'elle avait fait.

Elle décida enfin à regagner sa chambre. Elle passa devant la salle à manger et vit les elfes nettoyer. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle vit une brosse et un seau d'eau, et les prit, rejoignant les elfes qui la regardaient étonnés.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous ****faites****? **demanda Maëlya, en la voyant s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

\- **Cela se voit. Je vous aide à nettoyer.**

\- **Mais ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça, **dit Ilmarë.

\- **Ni à vous. Mais vous le ****faites**** quand même. Ce sont mes compagnons qui ont fais ça. Donc je vous aiderais à nettoyer.**

\- **Merci mademoiselle, **fit Maëlya avec un sourire

\- **Appelez-moi juste Sara. D'accord ?**

\- **D'accord juste Sara, **rit l'elfe rousse.

Pendant qu'elles lavaient, Maëlya et Sara se lièrent d'amitié. La jeune femme découvrit que l'elfe était bien différente des autres de son espèce. Elle ne cachait pas ses sentiments comme les autres qui abordaient un masque impassible. Elle était drôle, timide, franche et sentimentale. Elle lui raconta que quand elle était sortie, Thorin était parti lui aussi en colère. Puis peu à peu, les autres avaient rejoint leurs chambres. Mithrandir s'était excusé auprès du Seigneur Elrond de même pour Bilbon. Ce dernier avait même proposé d'aider mais les elfes avaient refusé.

\- **Vous savez, jamais je n'aurais pu faire ce que vous avez fait, **lui dit-elle. **Surtout face à des nains. Ils sont très rancuniers. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problème. Surtout avec Seigneur Thorin.**

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je peux me montrer tout aussi têtu****e ****et rancunière. Je pense que je vais leur faire la tête encore un petit moment puis après si je suis magnanime, je leur pardonnerai.**

Maëlya rigola. Elles finirent ce qu'elles avaient à faire et se quittèrent. Sara alla vers sa chambre mais arrivée devant sa porte, elle vit Thorin au seuil de la sienne. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis Sara décida enfin à entrer. Lui aussi fit de même.

Après qu'elle soit partie du repas, il était allé se promener dans les différents bâtiments pour se calmer. D'ailleurs, il s'était perdu. Fichu sens de l'orientation. Il avait réussi à retrouver son chemin mais il avait mis un moment. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait osé les insulter, l'insulter. Lui tenir tête. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait du courage car à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui osait elle aussi et c'était sa sœur, Dis. Puis il se remémora quelques instants plutôt quand elle l'avait soigné. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré tout, il l'aimait bien.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Sara a pété son câble ! En même temps, faut la comprendre.  
**

**Je publierais le prochain chapitre sûrement pendant les vacances. Enfin, j'essaierais.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews ?**

**Bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont !**


	12. Vieille connaissance et jolies fleurs

**Bonjour !**

**Comme promis un chapitre. Peut-être un peu en retard mais un chapitre quand même où vous rencontrerez de nouveaux personnages.**

**Je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'est pas super de mon point de vue et j'en suis désolé d'avance mais...je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire à cause d'un évènement qui est arrivé brutalement et qui me cause beaucoup de chagrin. :'(**

**Merci à juliefanfic et maumaud pour leur com' !**

**Et désolé pour les fautes de langue, d'orthographe éventuelles. Je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer à ma bêta à cause de problème de boîte mail. **

**Bon ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre X : Vieille connaissance et jolies fleurs

La lumière du jour réveilla Sara. Elle s'étira et se redressa dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Elle put voir par les arcades que la matinée devait être bien entamée. Elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins, glanant quelques minutes au lit, puis se décida enfin à se lever. Elle prit dans son sac une tunique simple et un pantalon ainsi qu'une grosse ceinture avec un triskel en argent en guise de boucle. Elle ne voulait pas salir les beaux vêtements des elfes pour l'instant. Sa tunique était de couleur vert pâle et son pantalon, aussi marron que l'écorce des arbres. Elle se changea derrière le paravent, troquant la chemise de nuit blanche contre les vêtements et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse, afin de dompter sa chevelure. Elle se démêla les cheveux, enlevant la poussière et se les attacha en un chignon, comme d'habitude. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que ça allait. De toute façon, elle irait aux bains ce soir avant de dîner. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

\- **Oh ! Bonjour Maëlya ! **Salua-t-elle tout sourire en reconnaissant sa nouvelle amie. **Entrez !**

\- **Bonjour Sara. Je vois que vous avez bien dormi ! **fit l'elfe en entrant et suivant la jeune femme qui commençait à faire le lit.

\- **Comme un bébé ! **Rajouta-t-elle.

\- **Cela ne m'étonne pas, **commenta Maëlya en se mettant de l'autre côté du lit, aidant son amie.** Il est quand même midi passé.**

\- **Midi passé ? **répéta Sara étonnée, s'arrêtant quelques secondes.

\- **Oui. Même on commençait à s'inquiéter que vous ne vous leviez pas. J'ai même dû empêcher vos amies de venir ainsi que les nains. Je me suis dit que vous ne vouliez peut-être pas les voir.**

\- **Vous avez bien fait, **confirma-t-elle en reprenant son travail.** C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas trop aimé un réveil avec eux, avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Voilà ! **fit-elle en finissant de faire le lit.** Merci de m'avoir aidé.**

\- **De rien. Oh ! Le déjeuner est servi à la salle à manger et vos compagnons sont déjà là-bas. Voulez-vous que j'apporte une assiette ici ?**

\- **Non, ça ira Maëlya. Je vais y aller.**

\- **D'accord. Alors, à tout à l'heure !**

\- **A tout à l'heure.**

L'elfe sortit et Sara mit ses ballerines beiges qui allaient avec tout. Puis sortit, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Elle hésita avant d'entrer, entendant les rires de ses camarades puis finalement y alla. A son entrée, le silence fut. "_Trop la classe ! _pensa-t-elle. _Je devrais m'énerver plus souvent." _Elle avait bien envie de rire mais se retint, gardant la tête haute et un visage impassible. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de ses compagnons. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se retrouva en bout de table comme hier, juste en face de Thorin. Tout le monde la regardait. Ils attendaient une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais elle ne disait rien, ne leurs accordait même pas un regard. Elle se servit tranquillement des tomates et de la salade. Les autres reprirent finalement le court de leur repas mais en silence. Il ne manquait à l'appel que Bilbon.

Lucy et Gwen qui étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre, ne cessait de communiquer par regard, et la plus jeune fit comprendre à la plus vieille qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Sara. Celle-ci fit une mine contrariée car c'est à elle qu'incombait cette tâche et à vrai dire, elle avait un peu peur. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et prit une inspiration s'apprêtant à parler…

\- **Quiconque m'adresse la parole, se verra avec mon plat en pleine figure, **coupa Sara qui n'avait même pas levé la tête de son assiette.

Gwen baissa la tête. Bon, ils étaient mal barrés. Bilbon arriva enfin et s'assit à côté de Sara, car c'était la seule place libre.

\- **Bonjour Bilbon, **dit Sara d'un ton enjoué, lui faisant son plus beau sourire sous le regard éberlué de tous les autres.

\- **Euh… Bonjour Sara, **fit le semi-homme gêné car il avait bien vu l'ambiance d'il y à l'instant, et du fait que la jeune femme ne parlait à aucun d'entre eux.

\- **Vous avez bien dormi ? **lui demanda-t-elle.

\- **Hum…oui et vous ?**

\- **Très bien. Dîtes, excusez-moi pour hier soir. Je vous ai mis dans une situation pas facile.**

\- **Ce n'est pas grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, **la rassura-t-il.

Elle continua de parler avec Bilbon tandis que les autres, finirent par parler entre eux.

Puis, après un petit moment, une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine sept ans se précipita dans la salle. En voyant, toutes ses personnes qui la regardaient, elle s'arrêta. Elle avait les cheveux roux qui formaient des petites boucles et ses yeux étaient de couleur cyan. Elle portait une petite robe rose pâle. Elle hésita un moment mais en entendant les pas qui s'approchaient, elle se cacha vite fait en dessous de la table, vers Sara et Bilbon, les personnes qui lui paraissaient les plus gentilles. A peine cacher, un elfe entra dans la salle de fort mauvaise humeur.

\- **Excusez-moi. Vous n'auriez pas vu une petite fille ? **demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- **Euh… oui. Elle partie par là, **fit Sara en désignant une direction quelconque.

\- **Merci, **remercia-t-il.

Et il partit. La fillette sortit précautionneusement, vérifiant que l'elfe ne revienne pas. Puis elle se tourna vers Sara.

\- **Merci, **fit-elle avec sa voix fluette. **Tu t'appelle comment ? Moi, c'est Lily.**

\- **Enchanté Lily. Je m'appelle Sara.**

\- **T'es une elfe ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici.**

\- **Non, je ne suis pas une elfe. Je suis une humaine.**

\- **Et lui ? **demanda-t-elle en désignant Bilbon.** Il a les oreilles pointues.**

\- **Euh… Non. Je suis un hobbit, **fit ce dernier en lui souriant.

\- **Je me disais aussi, t'as de drôle de pieds.**

Sara rigola devant la mine légèrement boudeuse de son ami.

\- **Je peux venir sur tes genoux ? **demanda la fillette à la jeune femme qui accepta. **Et vous ? **fit-elle en regardant les nains et les deux filles autour de la table après s'être assis.

\- **Les deux jeunes femmes, ici, sont des humaines et nous,** **nous sommes des nains, **répondit Bofur.

\- **Comme ceux d'El….Erel… oh j'arrive pas à dire.**

\- **D'Ered Luin, **l'aida Sara.** Les Montagnes Bleues.**

\- **Oui, c'est ça ! **

Puis la petite fille regarda l'assiette de la jeune femme, remarquant qu'il restait encore à manger.

\- **T'as pas fini ton assiette, **lui dit-elle en secouant son doigt, l'air désaprouvateur. **C'est pas bien de gaspiller.**

Sara rigola devant l'impertinence de la fillette comme la plupart des personnes ici présente. Elle allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir que Lily prit sa fourchette, piqua un morceau de tomate et l'enfourna dans la bouche de la jeune femme qui manqua de s'étouffer. Après avoir difficilement avalé à grand coup de toussotement faisant paniquer ses amis, elle regarda la fillette avec une lueur amusée.

\- **Tu sais, je peux manger toute seule, **lui dit-elle.

Mais Lily ne fit pas cas de sa remarque et continua son manège. Sara s'y plia avec un peu de honte car…quand même, c'est une enfant qui donne à manger à un adulte ! Et la plupart du temps, elle n'avait pas le temps de finir sa bouchée que la fillette lui en donnait une autre.

\- **Attend que je finisse celle-là ! **fit Sara consternée la bouche à moitié pleine, tenant le poignet de la fillette.

\- **T'as presque fini, **obligea-t-elle en lui tendant la fourchette.

Sara soupira et la prit sous les regards amusés de tout le monde. Non, ça ne le faisait pas là ! Elle était discréditée devant tout le monde. Partie son pouvoir à cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais bon. Elle l'aimait bien cette petite.

Soudain, une elfe apparut et dès qu'elle vit la fillette, on pouvait lire un soulagement sur son visage.

\- **Lily ! Tu es ici ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Námo est très en colère à cause de la pagaille que tu as mis dans la bibliothèque.**

\- **C'est pas ma faute ! Il…il y a eu un coup de vent et…et tout s'est envolé !**

\- **Ce n'est pas grave. Tu va aller t'excuser et laisser nos invités tranquilles.**

\- **D'accord, **dit-elle dépiter en descendant des genoux de Sara. **A plus tard ! **S'exclama-t-elle en direction de la jeune femme.

Sara lui fit un petit signe de la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec l'elfe qui devait être sa nounou.

Puis elle fit abstraction des regards sur elle, surtout un, et finit rapidement son assiette. Ensuite, elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot et un regard pour la Compagnie.

* * *

Sara partit à l'exploration des lieux, déambulant sans but précis, se contentant d'admirer la beauté de cette cité. Sans explication, ses pas la menèrent dans une magnifique pièce, la bibliothèque. Il y avait plein de grandes étagères remplies d'ouvrages anciens ainsi que de parchemins. Au milieu de cette pièce circulaire, trônait une table avec plusieurs chaises. En observant tout ça, Sara avisa un escalier qui menait à un étage au dessus d'elle, dans un corridor circulaire qui faisait le tour de la place central de la bibliothèque. Curieuse de nature, la jeune femme gravit ces marches. Arrivant en haut, elle découvrit, non des étagères pleines de livres, mais un endroit tranquille avec des bancs installés contre les murs décorés de peinture. Sara avait l'impression que ces dernières racontaient une histoire. Elle s'approcha, portant son regard sur une statue se dressant devant elle.

Celle-ci représentait un elfe, sans aucun doute une femme, soigneusement enveloppé dans un large manteau cascadant dans son dos. Elle tenait au niveau du torse, un plateau en forme de feuille, le tendant devant elle comme une offrande. Et dessus, Sara pouvait apercevoir, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, une épée ou plutôt ce qui avait été autrefois une épée reposant sur un tissu bleu. Elle pouvait voir le manche de celle-ci, brillant comme de l'argent, briser à quelque centimètres de la garde, alors que le reste de la lame briser se trouvait poser devant ce dernier. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison les elfes la conservaient et ne la reforgeaient pas. Sans doute qu'elle devait avoir une importance pour eux.

En se retournant, elle tomba sur une peinture placée juste en face de la statue. Elle représentait un champ de bataille où se tenaient deux protagonistes. Surprise d'aviser une telle peinture dans ces lieux de tranquillité, c'était la première fois pour Sara qu'elle faisait face à un tel tableau.

L'homme portant une armure, qui se trouvait sur le bas-côté gauche de la peinture, était assis par terre levant son épée, droit vers son adversaire. Celui-ci, qui paraissait entrainer les ténèbres dans son sillage, était plus grand que l'homme et vêtu d'une armure aussi noire que la nuit, levant sa massue, prêt à l'abattre sur l'homme assis par terre quand Sara avisa un détail qui lui sauta aux yeux.

Si la créature sombre était une image de noirceur, quelque chose qu'il portait à son index contrastait grandement. C'était une fine ligne doré qui avait l'étrange forme d'un…

\- **Ce tableau représente le jour où Sauron a été vaincus par Isildur, le fils du Roi du Gondor, **souligna une voix derrière elle.

Se retournant vers celle-ci, Sara croisa un regard bleu azur qui appartenait à un elfe qui avait de longs cheveux blond doré qui tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux. Il portait une tunique aussi bleue que ses yeux. Il se trouvait assis à quelque banc plus loin d'elle dans le couloir. Il referma son livre et se leva de sa place, finissant par la rejoindre devant la peinture.

\- **Sauron, vous dîtes ? **répéta Sara en regardant le Seigneur du Mordor. **Donc, ce qu'il porte à l'index est…**

\- **L'Anneau Unique, **approuva l'elfe. **Ce dernier a disparu depuis qu'il a trahit Isildur, le conduisant à la mort, **lui rapporta-t-il sur l'histoire.

\- **Et donc, l'épée brisée, c'est…, **fit la jeune femme en se retournant vers la statue.

\- **Narsil, l'épée du Roi avec laquelle Isildur trancha la main de Sauron, le séparant de l'Anneau et le détruisant par la même occasion, **informa-t-il.

\- **Narsil, **murmura-t-elle les yeux émerveillés. **Mais pourquoi les elfes ne l'ont-ils pas reforgée ? **demanda-t-elle.

\- **Parce qu'elle appartient à l'Héritier d'Elendil et tant que celui-ci n'aura pas décidé de prendre son destin en main, elle restera ici, à Fondcombe, **avoua-t-il avec solennité.

\- **Vous le connaissez ? L'Héritier d'Elendil ? On m'a raconté que sa lignée était éteinte depuis des générations, **rapporta Sara.

\- **Oui, je le connais, **confia-t-il. **Mais nul ne doit le savoir. Pour sa survie, son existence doit demeurer secrète.**

Comprenant de ce que l'elfe voulait parler, Sara hocha la tête, gardant le secret de ce dernier et de l'importance qu'il avait pour leur côté et de la menace qu'il représentait pour l'ennemi.

\- **J'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je me nomme Glorfindel de Gondoline, Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, **fit-il en s'inclinant.

\- **Glo… Glorfindel de Gondoline, le Tueur de Balrog ? **dit Sara incrédule. **Celui qui a lutté face aux démons et aux dragons ? Celui qui fut tué et ramené à la vie à Valinor ?**

\- **Lui-même, **confirma-t-il en baissant brièvement la tête. **Et vous demoiselle ?**

\- **Euh…moi ? Je m'appelle Sara de Forochel, **fit-elle en mimant une petite révérence.

\- **Alors, c'est vous qui avez sermonné vos compagnons hier soir, **remarqua-t-il en souriant.

\- **Ah, **souffla-t-elle gênée.** Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. **

\- **Ne vous vous sentez pas gêné, ma chère amie, **la rassura-t-il.** Cela montre que vous avez du tempérament et que vous ne vous laissez pas si facilement faire. Puis, cela a mit de l'ambiance depuis le temps où nous n'avons pas eu d'inviter. **

Sara lui sourit. Soudain, la porte d'en bas s'ouvrit et ils entendirent des pas.

\- **Seigneur Glorfindel ? **fit une voix que Sara semblait connaître. **Vous êtes ici ?**

\- **Oui, Conan, **répondit ce dernier. **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

\- **Le Seigneur Elrond souhaiterait vous voir !**

Pendant ce temps, Sara semblait ailleurs. C'était Conan. Son ami Conan. Celui qui est parti avec sa famille vivre autre part car ils avaient eu des problèmes avec le village. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi.

\- **Conan, **murmura-t-elle pensivement puis se reprenant… **Conan ! **s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'élança dans les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres. Et dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle sut que c'était lui. Les mêmes cheveux châtain clair, les mêmes yeux cyan, ce même air malicieux qui ne le quittait jamais.

-**Par les Valar ! Sara ! **s'écria-t-il.

Il ouvrit grand les bras dans lesquels la jeune femme se jeta et il la fit tournoyer riant aux éclats. Puis il la posa par terre. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins 20 centimètres.

Le Seigneur Glorfindel, qui les avait rejoins, leurs sourit.

\- **Vous vous connaissez ? **demanda-t-il.

\- **Oui. C'est une amie d'enfance, **expliqua Conan un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- **Vous devez avoir plein de chose à vous raconter. Je vais vous laisser. Oh, sachez ma chère amie, que vous pouvez emprunter n'importe quel livre qui vous plaira pendant votre séjour.**

\- **Merci, Seigneur Glorfindel.**

L'elfe s'en alla, les laissant seul tous les deux dans la bibliothèque. Oui, c'est vrai. Ils en avaient des choses à se raconter. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur une chaise et…

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **firent-ils en même temps.

\- **Non, toi d'abord, **continuèrent-ils, les faisant rigoler.

\- **Bon, très bien, **dit Conan. **Je commence. Donc, tu te souviens quand nous sommes partis ? **Elle hocha la tête. **Mes parents et moi voyageâmes pendant longtemps et nous finîmes par nous installer à Bree. Papa avait trouvé un travail. Nous vécûmes pendant cinq ans là-bas et nous étions heureux. Puis, Père fut assassiner un soir dans une rue mal famé par un homme complètement sou. Maman fut anéantie mais elle resta forte pour moi et ma petite sœur qui était née, il n'y a pas longtemps. Nous étions sans un sou et nous étions obligés de partir. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les Montagnes de Brumes. Et en route, devine qui on rencontra ? Estel !**

\- **Estel ? Oh, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis votre départ, je crois bien.**

\- **Tu pourras le voir. Il est de passage ici avec Elrohir et Elladan, les fils d'Elrond.**

\- **Oh super ! Donc, vas-y continu.**

\- **Donc, on rencontra Estel. Il nous dit qu'il allait rendre visite à des proches parents et il nous invita à le suivre. C'est comme ça qu'on arriva à Fondcombe. Car en fait, Elrond c'est un sorte de père adoptif pour lui. Nous séjournâmes des semaines là-bas, puis des mois et enfin de compte, on s'y est installé. Mère est morte il y a un an de maladie et…de chagrin, je crois bien. Depuis, ma petite sœur vit avec les dames elfes et moi, j'accompagne de temps en temps Estel, Elrohir et Elladan dans leur voyage.**

\- **Je suis désolée pour tes parents, **s'excusa-t-elle.

\- **Oh ! Tu sais. On s'y fait, **dit-il en haussant des épaules.

\- **Non. On ne s'y fait pas, **fit-elle la voix empreinte d'une profonde tristesse. **Mais dis-moi, **reprit-elle en se forçant à sourire, **ta sœur ne s'appellerait pas Lily, par hasard ?**

\- **Comment tu sais ? **s'étonna-t-il.

\- **Je l'ai rencontrée ce midi. Elle est vraiment très mignonne. Bon, elle m'a quand même donné à manger comme à une gamine. D'ailleurs, j'ai presque faillit m'étouffer.**

\- **Elle a fait ça ? C'est un vrai petit diablotin, celle-là, **rit-il. **Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

\- **J'aide une compagnie de nain accompagnée d'un hobbit à reconquérir leur ancien chez eux. Et devine qui est avec moi ? Gwen et Lucy.**

\- **Non ! T'as réussit à emmener Gwen dans une aventure où elle risque de rencontrer plein de choses effrayantes et obliger la famille de Lucy, qui la surprotège, à la laisser partir ? **

-** Et ouaip !**

-** Je te tire mon chapeau. Ah, mais attends ! C'est toi dont tous les elfes parlent. Celle qui s'est rebellée face à des nains mal élevés.**

\- **Oui, c'est moi.**

\- **J'aurais vraiment aimé être là ! J'imagine la tête qu'il devait faire. Parce que toi, tu ne t'énerve pas souvent mais quand ça éclate, il vaut mieux ne pas être dans les parages !**

Ils rirent aux éclats. Tous les deux passèrent deux bonnes heures à parler chacun de leur vie, de leur tracas,… Cela fit beaucoup de bien à notre jeune femme. Finalement, Conan du partir pour ses devoirs en vers les elfes et Sara prit alors un livre, lisant en marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs sans se soucier de rien, ni de la direction qu'elle prenait. Mais elle aurait peut-être dû.

Elle était dans les jardins, lorsque ses pas la menèrent à un endroit où il y avait une magnifique fontaine. En entendant des rires, elle s'arrêta et détacha ses yeux du livre pour voir à la fontaine une vision…plus que choquante. Les nains se baignaient dans le bassin…tout nu. Sara mit son livre devant ses yeux pour lui cacher cette catastrophe, le rouge montant à ses joues. Il manquerait plus que des elfes viennent par là. Elle décida de retourner sur ses pas discrètement en gardant son livre de façon à ce qu'elle ne voie rien. Mais là, horreur, le Seigneur Elrond et Lindir étaient là et regardaient la scène choquée. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle jeta des regards désolé au Seigneur elfe et à son conseiller puis partie précipitamment toujours le rouge aux joues. Ils lui foutaient la honte. Elle soupira.

* * *

Quand Sara fut partie du déjeuner, Thorin partit lui aussi laissant le reste de la Compagnie entre eux. Ceux-ci se sentaient coupable envers leur amie.

\- **Il faut faire quelque chose, **dit Fili.

\- **Oui mais quoi ? **fit Gwen. **Elle est aussi têtue qu'un nain quand elle s'y met.**

La plupart se mirent à rouspéter devant les dires de la jeune femme.

-**Vous savez que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, **déclara Lucy faisant taire tout le monde.

-** J'avais complètement oublié, **s'exclama Gwen en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

\- **L'anniversaire de qui ? **demanda Oïn, à la ramasse.

\- **De Sara, **répondit Lucy.

\- **On ne savait pas ! **s'exclama Ori.

\- **En même temps, elle ne dit jamais rien, **répliqua Kili qui reçut une taloche de son frère.

\- **Tu sais Kili, **commença Gwen, **ça se peut qu'elle est même complètement oubliée avec la quête.**

\- **Il faut faire quelque chose !** s'écria Bofur. **Pourquoi pas une surprise ce soir au dînée ?**

\- **Bofur, **fit Lucy en souriant, **tu m'as donné une idée. Mais il faut que tout le monde participe.**

Tout le monde accepta avec joie. Bon, peut-être pas Dwalin qui abordait une mine renfrognée.

Ils sortirent tous de table et se dirigèrent vers la grande chambre qui servait de dortoir aux nains et au hobbit. Lucy exposa son idée et tout le monde valida cette proposition. De toute façon, ils n'avaient que ça. La benjamine prit les commandes et demanda à certains des nains d'aller chercher ce qu'ils leurs faillaient. Surtout Nori, pour ses talents de voleur.

Après deux heures de travaille, tout le monde put enfin finir ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir et les nains décidèrent d'aller se détendre. Bilbon, lui, alla faire un tour dans Fondcombe, Lucy resta pour terminer les deux ou trois petits trucs qui restaient et Gwen décida, elle, de mettre ses plans à exécution.

Et oui ! Elle avait décidé qu'il était grand temps que certains avancent dans leur relation ou qui la débute carrément. Elle se mit en chasse de Sara ou de Thorin. Elle mit un moment à les trouver.

Au détournement d'un couloir, Gwen vit son amie au loin, un livre dans les mains marchant tranquillement. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué d'ailleurs. Tant mieux. Elle se retourna, en entendant des pas et vit alors, Thorin arrivé par le même chemin qu'elle. Il n'avait pas fait encore attention à elle. Super. Décidément, cela s'annonçait plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle n'avait qu'a espéré qu'il prendrait à gauche au lieu de droite. Elle fit semblant de partir dans la direction opposée et elle le croisa en lui faisant juste un petit signe de tête. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne la verrait plus, elle se retourna et regarda discrètement dans le couloir.

\- **Prend à gauche, prend à gauche,…, **murmura-t-elle en l'avisant et ses prières furent exaucées. **Bingo.**

Elle s'avança discrètement au carrefour et passa juste la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Thorin et Sara se croisèrent sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Gwen soupira mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Lorsque Sara passa devant elle, elle lui prit des mains son livre et courus dans le couloir. Elle entendait Sara derrière elle.

\- **Gwen ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! Folle dingue !**

Bon, si elle n'était pas en train de courir pour aider son amie, elle aurait sûrement répliqué. Folle dingue ? Elle ? C'est comme si on disait que Bifur avait une hache planté dans la tête…Mais en fait, il a vraiment une hache planté dans le crâne. Ça doit lui faire mal, non ? « _Gwen, reprend-toi ma fille. T'as une mission à accomplir !_ » Se reprit la jeune femme. Elle dépassa Thorin qui s'était retourné en entendant le raffut qu'elles faisaient et elle laissa tomber le livre à ses pieds, courant pour se cacher au tournant d'un couloir. Elle s'arrêta et regarda discrètement.

Thorin avait ramassé le bouquin et il regardait le titre, _" Beren et Lúthien "._ Sara arriva enfin, soupirant de rage contre son amie. Elle se tourna vers le nain, tendant la main. Celui-ci la regarda et prit son temps pour lui donner, faisant s'impatienter la jeune femme. Gwen vit qu'il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait exprès de la faire rager. Enfin de compte, elle lui arracha presque des mains le livre et lâcha un merci glacial. Puis elle partit. Thorin la regarda s'en aller.

\- **Allez, **chuchota Gwen pour elle-même.** Vas-y. Va lui parler. Tu en meurs d'envie. **Mais le nain reprit son chemin. **Ce n'est pas vrai ! **Se lamenta-t-elle.

Mais elle ne resta pas plus longtemps car le nain se rapprochait de là où elle se trouvait. Donc elle courut, prenant un escalier descendant au jardin et se jeta dans un buisson, se cachant à la vue du nain qui avait pris une petite allée. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'était plus là, elle sortit du buisson, enlevant les feuilles dans ses cheveux et époussetant ses vêtements mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste, en sentant un regard sur elle. Elle releva la tête et vit Bilbon qui la regardait curieusement.

\- **Oh ! Coucou Bilbon ! **dit-elle gênée. **Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Et elle s'en alla comme si de rien était en sifflotant, Bilbon la regardant toujours comme si elle était une étrange créature. Quand elle fut assez loin, elle récapitula ses options.

\- **Bon. La petite rencontre anodine n'a pas marché. Même quand j'ai forcé la main. Ils ne font aucun effort, **soupira-t-elle.** Mais ne désespère pas Gwen. Tu va y arriver. Donc il me reste quoi maintenant ? Je pourrais peut-être parler avec Sara ? Non, elle m'enverrait bouler. On va attendre qu'elle se calme, en espérant qu'elle le fasse très bientôt. Il me reste Thorin. Quoique…il va trouver ça suspect que je vienne le voir comme ça pour parler de chose et d'autre. Surtout que ça va être difficile d'amener le sujet avec lui qui n'est pas très loquace. Oh la, la, la ! Qu'ils sont compliqués ! Pffff !**

Elle se laissa tomber par terre au pied d'un arbre. Elle réfléchit. Il y avait bien un moyen, non ? Elle resta un long moment dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas que quelqu'un s'approchait.

\- **Tiens ! Vous voilà, vous !**

Gwen revint à la réalité et remarqua qu'un nain était devant elle et pas n'importe lequel.

\- **Oooh ! Thorin ! **elle chercha quelque chose à dire.** Vous…allez bien ?**

-** Très bien. Mais dîtes-moi, vous, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?**

\- **Parfaitement. Pourquoi ?**

-**Oh !** **Rien de bien important. C'était juste pour savoir ce qui vous était passé par la tête tout à l'heure, **dit-il, anodin, les bras croisés.

\- **Quoi tout à l'heure ? **demanda-t-elle faussement ignorante.

\- **Avec Sara.**

\- **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, **fit-elle d'une voix innocente.

\- **Moi, je pense que si.**

\- **Ecoutez, **commença-t-elle en se relevant, **moi, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était quand on s'est croisé dans le couloir et ensuite j'ai continué ma route tranquillement. Ni plus ni moins. Vous avez sûrement confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, vu que la personne courrait pour échapper à Sara, étant donné qu'elle avait volé son livre.**

\- **Comment savez-vous que cette personne échappait à Sara et qui plus ait avec son livre ?**

Oh zut ! Quelle crétine ! Elle ne pouvait pas se taire des fois ! Elle s'infligea une gifle mentale.

\- **Euh…c'est que…j'ai entendu…ce qui s'était passé. Ça a fait un tel raffut ! **

Elle voyait bien que Thorin restait très septique à la raison qu'elle avait sortie. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas autant fait de bruit que ça. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Puis il n'y avait eu que ça qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle remarqua alors derrière Thorin, un magnifique buisson-rosier avec des fleurs fournies de pétale d'un rose pâle. Elle les connaissait ses fleurs. C'était les préférées de son amie. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait une idée.

\- **Bon, je l'avoue. C'était bien moi. Mais je voulais la faire réagir. Elle ne nous avait pas adressé la parole depuis hier soir. C'est vrai que c'était idiot de ma part. Mais avec moi, vous savez vous n'êtes pas sortie d'affaire. J'en fais souvent des conneries d'après les filles. **

\- **Je l'avais remarqué.**

\- **Je m'excuse auprès de vous pour vous avoir gêné. Le livre m'avait échappée des mains et je ne voulais pas le récupérer. J'avais trop peur de me faire trucider. Désolé, **s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

\- **J'accepte vos excuses, **fit-il d'un ton condescendant.

\- **D'ailleurs, je vais aller me faire pardonner aussi auprès de Sara. Enfin, essayer. Peut-être que je devrais prendre une de ces fleurs ?** Elle se dirigea vers le massif et respira l'odeur délicieuse d'une de ses fleurs.** Ce sont ses préférées. **Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil au nain qui était toujours impassible mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait. **Oh et puis, non. Je vais me débrouiller sans.**

Et elle s'en alla, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça marche.

* * *

**Voilà !  
**

**Bon je dois dire que niveau idée de plan machiavélique de Gwen, ce n'est pas génial. Sorry !**

**Bon je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! Je ne sais pas quand, étant donné que je reprends les cours.**

**Bisous**

**Reviews ?**


	13. Anniversaire surprise

**Bonjour !**

**Comment allons-nous ?**

**En tout cas, moi ça va un peu mieux malgré les attentats à Paris. D'ailleurs, j'ai une pensée pour les survivants et les familles des victimes.**

**Je remercie maumaud, Julie et Peter Pan 3, notre nouvel arrivant à qui nous souhaitons tous la bienvenue *applaudissements et exclamations de joie*. Bon, on se calme. Donc je disais que je les remerciais pour leur com' qui me font très plaisir et à ma bêta Sarah March qui prend le temps de me corriger.**

**Voilà ! C'est le premier week-end de l'Avent et je me disais que j'allais vous offrir un chapitre pour fêter ça !**

**Je vous préviens. Nos trois protagonistes n'ont rien pris du tout ! Ni drogue, ni alcool.**

**C'est simplement pour vous prévenir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XI : Anniversaire surprise

Sara soupira d'aise. Que c'était agréable un bain chaud. Maëlya l'y avait menée une heure plus tôt. C'était un endroit magnifique. Un immense bassin trônait au milieu de la pièce. L'eau y était teintée d'un vieux rose et un parfum envoûtant d'épices et de fleurs embaumait l'air. Les murs étaient neutres et la pièce était décorée de quelques statues d'elfes au glorieux passé. La salle n'était pas fermée, des arches en pierre laissaient entrer l'air frais, rendant la chose plus agréable. Ces arches donnaient sur un petit balcon pavé de pierre où étaient installées des tables et des chaises.

Elle décida enfin de se laver. Elle prit un flacon qui se trouvait au bord, respira le parfum délicieux de fleur des champs et l'utilisa sur ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle prit un deuxième pour son corps, senteur pomme. Ça lui donnait faim d'ailleurs. Elle plongea, fit quelques brasses dans le bassin et émergea de l'eau. Soudain quelqu'un entra. Maëlya. Elle revenait avec une robe. Sara sortit du bain et prit la serviette blanche que lui tendait l'elfe rousse. Elle se sécha et enveloppa ses cheveux dans la serviette.

Ensuite Maëlya l'aida à s'habiller. Pui elle la mena sur le petit balcon et la fit asseoir sur une chaise. L'elfe enleva la serviette et entreprit de s'occuper des cheveux de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci avait reprit son livre et terminait les quelques chapitres qui lui restaient.

Enfin, Maëlya l'amena devant un miroir pour qu'elle puisse s'admirer. Sara resta figée devant son reflet. Elle avait l'impression de voir une autre personne. La robe, que lui avait amenée Maëlya, était magnifique. D'un bleu royale, elle était ornée de petits points dorés, comme des étoiles, sur le bustier ainsi que d'une bordure d'une même couleur, séparant le haut de la jupe. Les longues manches, au bout évasé, laissaient ses épaules dénudées. Quant à ses cheveux qui avaient retrouvés leur couleur miel, Maëlya les avait séchés, brossés et laissés lâchés, tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

\- **Vous êtes magnifiques, **déclara son amie fière de son travail.

\- **Ce n'est pas moi, **souffla incrédule Sara.

\- **Bien sûr que si, **rigola l'elfe. **Vous êtes une belle jeune femme.**

\- **Non, vous vous êtes belle, **dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.** Moi, je suis…banale.**

-** Nous les elfes, lorsque nous parlons de beauté, nous ne faisons jamais référence à l'apparence.**

\- **Vous vous référez à laquelle, alors ?**

\- **La véritable beauté est celle qui est à l'intérieur. Regardez. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi ? À part que je suis belle.**

\- **Hum…vous êtes franche, drôle, timide et…sentimentale, **hésita-t-elle.

\- **Mmmh…des qualités rares chez une elfe. Vous ne trouvez pas ? **sourit Maëlya. **Mais je suis tout à fait comme ça. Différente. Cela me résume bien. Quant à vous, vous savez ce que je vois ?**

Sara secoua la tête négativement, regardant son amie et elle à travers le miroir.

\- **Je vois une jeune demoiselle douce, gracieuse, réfléchie et d'une bonté sans borne mais aussi d'une grande mélancolie engendrer par des tragédies vécues à un jeune âge.**

\- **Vous voyez tout ça en moi ? **demanda Sara, ébahie devant tant de vérité à son sujet.

\- **Bien sûr, vous le portez constamment sur vous. C'est ce qui fait que vous êtes…vous. Une personne unique. Tout simplement, **lui sourit-elle chaleureusement.** Allez. Venez. On doit nous attendre.**

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Maëlya lui tendit des ballerines tout aussi bleues que sa robe. Elle les enfila et toutes deux, se dirigèrent vers la porte. Sur la route, elles ne croisèrent aucun nain et aucune des filles. Sara se dit qu'ils devaient sûrement être déjà là-bas.

Quelques minutes après, elles arrivèrent à la terrasse où trônait une immense table avec la Compagnie ainsi que le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf. Une immense table ?

Mais Sara n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'à son entrée, tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur elle. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène d'hier soir. Mais ce qui changea la donne, c'est lorsqu'elle entendit Bofur la siffler ou encore des petites phrases du genre « **C'est Sara ? **» ou « **Par ma barbe, je lui ferais bien un petiot. **». Elle n'était pas sûre mais il lui semblait que la dernière phrase avait été dite par Dwalin. Tandis que Kili, Fili et Ori la regardaient la bouche ouverte. Même Lucy et Gwen, qui étaient tout aussi belles, la fixaient avec de grands yeux. Mais toutes les deux reprirent très vite contenances et elles se levèrent, se dirigeant vers elle. Puis d'un commun accord, elles s'agenouillèrent à ses pieds et joignirent les mains.

\- **Pardonne-nous Sara. Nous avons tous été de grands imbéciles. On s'excuse pour notre comportement inqualifiable envers les elfes et envers toi, **s'excusèrent-elles d'un même ensemble.

\- **Euh…, **fit Sara décontenancée.

\- **Oui, excuse nous. On est vraiment désolé****s****, **continua Fili qui rejoignit les filles dans la même position suivit de Kili.

\- **Pardon, pardon, pardon ! On fera tout ce que tu voudras, **rajouta le nain brun.

-** Tout ce que je veux ? **dit la jeune femme intéressée avec un sourire au coin.

-** Kili ! Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?** s'exclama Gwen. **Elle peut être dix fois plus sadique que Dwalin ou que de Thorin.**

\- **Quoi ? On peut faire pire qu'Oncle Thorin ?**

\- **Tu n'exagères pas un peu Kili, **fit Sara.

\- **Je veux bien t'y voir toi à récurer les écuries d'Ered Luin avec une simple brosse, **répliqua Fili.

\- **Il me semble que c'était pour vous punir d'avoir repeint entièrement le sol de la Grande Salle en bleu, **informa Thorin en regardant ses neveux d'un air réprobateur.

\- **Le bleu, c'est ta couleur préféré, non ? Puis,** **j'étais jeune pour ma défense, **dit Kili. **Et c'est Fili qui m'avait dit de le faire. Moi, je ne voulais pas. C'est Fee.**

\- **Hein, tu ne voulais pas ? **s'écria Fili. **Menteur. Tu t'amusais bien, il me semblait.**

\- **He ho !** S'interposa Gwen.** On n'est pas là pour les règlements de compte familial.**

\- **Laver les écuries… En voilà, une idée. Cela pourrait être intéressant, **réfléchit Sara à voix haute.

\- **Pourquoi Kili ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé ta bouche, hein ? **souffla Gwen désespérée.

\- **Euh…**

\- **Non ! Tais-toi ! Plus un mot de ta part !** s'écria-t-elle.

Sara rigola ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes.

\- **Alors… qu'allez-vous faire… ? Mmmh. C'est compliqué de trouver.**

\- **Mais vas-y ! Trouve-là ! **s'impatienta sa meilleur amie. **Arrête de nous faire mariner !**

\- **Rrroh… Deux secondes ! Alors… Ah, ça y est !**

\- **Je crains le pire.**

\- **Vous allez… vous excusez auprès des elfes. Tous autant que vous êtes. **

\- **Oh ! Ce n'est que ça, **sourit Gwen.

\- **C'est du sadisme pur, oui, **murmura Fili horrifié.

\- **Fili, tu pourrais un effort, **rouspéta Sara.** Regarde les elfes font un effort. Ils ont l'ouïe très fine et ils ont entendu ta remarque mais ils ne disent rien. Allez ! Debout !**

Les quatre jeunes gens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Seigneur Elrond. Puis d'une même voix, la Compagnie entière s'excusa :

\- **Nous sommes désolé pour notre comportement d'hier. Veuillez nous excuser, **et ils s'inclinèrent.

\- **Ce n'est rien, **sourit le Seigneur elfe. **Vous êtes les bienvenus ici.**

Sara sourit, contente que cela soit fini car c'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps en colère contre ses amis. Elle rejoignit les deux filles qui lui indiquaient une place entre elle et elle se retrouva pile en face de Thorin. Ce qui la gêna un peu. Car celui-ci, depuis le début, n'arrêtait pas de la fixer étrangement. Elle détourna les yeux et remarqua alors qu'il restait six places vides autour du Seigneur Elrond. Ils attendaient des personnes ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas les sourires espiègles que s'échangeaient Gwen et Lucy. Ces deux là, d'un commun accord, se jetèrent sur la jeune femme, la prenant dans leur bras.

\- **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! **crièrent-elle.

\- **AAAHHHH ! Mais ça va pas ! **s'exclama Sara en sursautant. **J'ai failli frôler la crise cardiaque ! Bande de… Attendez une minute. C'est mon anniversaire ?**

\- **Oui triple idiote ! **ria Lucy.

\- **J'avais complètement oublié !**

\- **On l'avait remarqué, **fit Gwen sarcastique. **En même temps, je te comprends. C'est dur de ce dire qu'on vieillit. N'est-ce pas ma vieille ?**

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir.

\- **Bon anniversaire ! **s'exclama la Compagnie joyeuse.

Sara semblait perdue et elle n'était pas la seule. Thorin aussi. On ne l'avait pas du tout prévenu. Maintenant, il paraissait stupide. Il pariait que les autres avaient fait quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Lui rien.

\- **Merci les amis, **sourit Sara émue.

\- **Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Serait-ce l'écho d'un anniversaire ? **demanda une voix.

Conan venait d'arriver, suivi de deux elfes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et de quelqu'un que les filles reconnaissaient bien.

\- **Je crois bien, mon ami, **fit cette personne.

\- **Estel ! **s'écria Sara avant de se précipiter dans les bras du dúnedain.

\- **Joyeux anniversaire, belle demoiselle, **fit ce dernier.

\- **Bah ça alors ! Estel, Conan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? **demanda Gwen en allant leur dire bonjour.

\- **Estel est le fils adoptif du Seigneur Elrond et Conan vit ici depuis quelques années avec sa petite sœur, **l'informa Lucy.

\- **Comment tu sais ça, toi ? **Questionna la jeune femme à la peau chocolat.

\- **Je suis allée faire un tour après avoir fini…ce qui fallait faire cet après-midi et je les ai rencontrés sur le terrain d'entraînement avec les deux fils d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir que je n'arrive pas du tout à différencier pendant que toi, tu faisais, je ne sais trop quoi, **répondit la benjamine.

\- **Elle volait les livres, **fit Sara.

\- **Et se cachait dans les buissons, **rajouta Bilbon.

\- **Pour finir, au pied d'un arbre, perdue dans ses pensées, **finit Thorin avec un léger sourire.

\- **Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, **désespéra Conan. **Toujours à faire des trucs bizarres.**

\- **Hey ! **répliqua Gwen.

\- **Et je te raconte pas sur la route, **soupira Sara. **Elle en a fait des conneries.**

\- **C'est désespérant, **souffla Lucy.

\- **Mais euh ! Vous êtes méchants ! **s'exclama Gwen en croisant les bras et se mettant à bouder.

\- **Et bah ! Bébé boude ! **se moqua Sara en se penchant vers elle.

\- **Tu vas voir s'il boude le bébé ! **s'écria Gwen avant de se mettre à la poursuite de son amie.

\- **Aaahhhh ! Une folle me pourchasse ! **rigola Sara en faisant le tour de la table. **Tu n'as pas le droit Gwen. C'est le jour de mon anniversaire. Je suis immunisée.**

\- **Anniversaire ou pas ! Tu vas souffrir !**

-** Au secours ! A moi !**

\- **J'ai bien fait de quitter le village, **dit Conan en regardant ses deux amies courir autour de la table. **Je crois que je serais devenu fou avec vous trois. Déjà que là, je sens que ça va être long votre séjour.**

\- **T'inquiète pas Conan, **fit calmement Lucy en tapotant le bras du jeune homme. **Ça va aller ! Ce que tu vois là, ce n'est rien. Elles peuvent être bien pires.**

\- **C'est censé me rassurer ?**

\- **Euh… Oui.**

\- **On devrait peut-être les arrêter avant que Gwen ne tue Sara, **intervint Estel. **Ce serait dommage quand même.**

\- **Oh…une de moins. Ça me va moi, **déclara Conan.

\- **Conan, soit gentil, **sourit Lucy.

\- **Bon d'accord. STOP !**

Sara s'arrêta instantanément mais Gwen, prit par son élan, se cogna contre sa meilleur amie et elles tombèrent toutes les deux à terre en un cri commun.

\- **Pousse toi de là Gwen, **vociféra Sara écrasée par le poids la jeune femme. **Tu pèse plus lourd qu'un troll.**

\- **C'est toi le troll !**

\- **Vous avez fini vos enfantillages ! **s'exclama Lucy, les poings sur les hanches.

\- **Je voudrais bien, **rétorqua Sara, **mais si elle pouvait s'enlever, ça m'arrangerai****t****.**

-** Deux secondes ! **s'indigna Gwen.

Elle se releva enfin, laissant Sara enfin respirer pleinement. Une main se présenta alors à elle et elle la prit, l'aidant à se relever.

\- **Merci, **fit-elle.

Elle croisa alors des yeux bleu glacé avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. C'était Thorin qui se tenait face à elle et qui avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle rougit violemment et elle la retira rapidement, faisant mine d'épousseter sa magnifique robe. C'était horrible. Elle ressentait encore la douce chaleur de sa paume sur sa main.

\- **Mais tu rougis, **dit Gwen en souriant.

\- **Hein…qu-quoi…mais non ! C'est…c'est la chaleur…il…il fait chaud c'est tout !**

\- **Oh ! Mais oui, tu rougis ! Tu sais que tu es mignonne rouge comme une tomate ! Comme les tomates de concours de Bilbon !**

Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant son prénom. Il était un peu perdu avec tout ce monde. Même s'il devait avouer que voir les trois filles d'aussi bonne humeur le réjouissait comme tous les nains d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ce joli bazar. Certain souriant tendrement face à l'insouciance de leurs amies, d'autres encore, goguenards face à la situation.

\- **Gwen, je vais te…Rrrrrrh !**

\- **Les filles, ça suffit ! **intervint Lucy. **Non mais je n'y crois pas. Je suis la plus jeune et c'est moi qui vous fai****s**** la leçon. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sara ? D'habitude, c'est toi qui nous empêche de nous étriper Gwen et moi. Et là, c'est tout le contraire. Vous vous donnez en spectacle. Excusez leur attitude Seigneur Elrond.**

\- **Tout va bien demoiselle Lucy, **sourit amusé ce dernier.** Vos amies mettent du baume au cœur à nos yeux de les voir aussi vivante.**

\- **Bah, moi, je vous dis qu'elles sont trop vivantes, **désespéra la plus jeune.

\- **Sara sort de ce corps ! **s'exclama Gwen en s'adressant à Lucy.

\- **Je suis là, crétine ! **fit Sara blasée.

\- **Non mais vous vous êtes échangé****e****s, c'est ça, hein ? **continua Gwen dans son délire.** Lucy, tu es dans Sara et Sara dans Lucy. Je vis dans un monde de dingue ! **

Lucy et Sara s'échangèrent un regard malicieux. Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs lèvres.

\- **Arrêtez ! Vous me faites peur ! **s'écria Gwen.

\- **Rejoins-nous, Guenièvre ! **commença Sara d'une voix atone.

\- **Oui, rejoins-nous dans la folie !** continua Lucy sur le même ton.

\- **Aaaahhhh ! **cria Gwen. **Elles sont folles ! **

Elle courut mais elle s'emmêla les pieds et elle s'étala de tout son long. Déclenchant l'hilarité dans toute la Compagnie ainsi que chez Maëlya, Conan et Estel tandis que les elfes s'autorisèrent un sourire.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **demanda une petite voix.

Lily était là devant tout le monde, tenant la main au Seigneur Glorfindel. Elle regardait tous ces gens, se demandant ce qui les rendait si joyeux. Et pourquoi il y avait une des dames par terre ?

-** On s'amuse à faire tourner en bourrique, cette dame allongée au sol, **pouffa Sara.

\- **Je peux jouer avec vous ? **demanda la petite, lâchant la main du Seigneur elfe qui regardait ce beau monde, impatient de savoir la suite.

\- **Ah non, **s'interposa Conan, en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. **Je ne vous laisserais pas entraîner ma petite sœur dans vos bizarreries.**

\- **C'est ta petite sœur ? **dit Gwen en relevant la tête.

\- **Non, c'est la reine Vala en personne, **dit d'une voix sarcastique Lucy. **Bien sûr que c'est sa petite sœur, idiote.**

\- **C'est bon. Je savais pas, **grogna Gwen en se relevant. **Et vous, vous êtes qui ? **demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du Capitaine de Gondoline.

\- **Un peu de respect Gwen, **s'offusqua Sara. **Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse. C'est le Seigneur Glorfindel de Gondoline.**

\- **Oui et alors ? **fit Gwen pas du tout impressionner.

\- **Non mais c'est LE Seigneur Glorfindel de Gondoline ! **s'exclama Sara.** Le Capitaine de la Maison de la fleur d'Or ! Le Tueur de Balrog ! Le guerrier d'or qui affronta les dragons et tua un Balrog de Morgoth, qui en est mort avant de revenir dans le monde des vivants !**

\- **Wouah ! Impressionnant !**

\- **Non mais il me semble que tu as suivi les mêmes leçons que moi ?** s'indigna Sara.** Tu faisais quoi pendant ces heures ?**

\- **Elle jouait au morpion, **rapporta Lucy.

\- **Balance ! **l'insurgea Gwen.

\- **Et je doute qu'elle y jouait toute seule, **répliqua Sara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Eeeuuuhhh….**

\- **Et bim ! Dans ta face Lucy !** rigola Gwen.

\- **Pffff…, ** souffla celle-ci.

\- **Non mais c'est pas vrai, **soupira Sara. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour vous avoir sur le dos ?**

\- **Oh ! Ma Sara ! Je suis contente ! Tu es redevenu****e ****toi-même ! **s'exclama la jeune femme à la peau chocolat en la prenant dans ses bras. **Et toi aussi Lucy ! Tu es toi-même ! Mais je ne te prendrai pas dans les bras.**

La benjamine lui tira la langue. Sara rigola. Elle se plaignait de ses amies, certes. Mais elle s'ennuierait à mourir, si elles n'étaient pas là.

Ils finirent finalement par tous s'installer à table. A droite du Seigneur Elrond, se trouvait Elrohir, Estel, Glorfindel, Gwen, Sara, Lucy, Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori et Nori tandis qu'à gauche, se trouvait Elladan, Conan, sa petite sœur Lily sur les genoux de Maëlya, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Gloïn, Oïn, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur et en bout de table Bilbon.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Les nains de la Compagnie faisaient des efforts et discutaient avec les elfes, dont le Seigneur Glorfindel qui n'était pas aussi inconnu pour les nains. Tandis que les filles discutaient avec Conan et Estel de leur souvenir commun. Thorin, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à lâcher du regard Sara. En même temps, elle était juste en face de lui. Elle était vraiment magnifique. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas les critères des beautés naines mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui la rendait sublime aux yeux du nain. Il se rappela de la douceur de sa main quand il l'avait aidée à se relever. La façon dont elle avait rougi en voyant que c'était lui. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'elle essayait d'éviter son regard, se focalisant sur la discussion qu'elle avait avec les deux hommes. Thorin ressentait une légère douleur au ventre à la voyant s'adresser à eux. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient pas mal tous les deux. Estel avec ses yeux gris ombrageux et ses cheveux brun mi-longs ainsi que Conan avec ses yeux cyan et ses cheveux châtain clair. La douleur revint. Le roi nain secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait par Mahal ?

Soudain, un gros gâteau blanc avec vingt-quatre bougies allumées arriva et les elfes qui le portèrent, le déposèrent au centre de la table.

\- **Vous n'auriez pas dû ! **s'exclama Sara à l'encontre du Seigneur Elrond.

\- **Cela me fait plaisir Demoiselle Sara, **répondit l'elfe. **Puis c'est votre amie Lucy et mes fils qui en ont eu l'idée.**

\- **Merci beaucoup, **fit-elle à l'encontre des intéressés.

\- **Oui, oui, oui, **dit Gwen précipitamment. **Tu les souffles tes bougies ? Parce qu'il me fait envie le gâteau.**

\- **Morfale, **fit Sara en souriant à l'encontre de son amie.

Elle se leva et souffla les bougies sous les acclamations des nains et des elfes réunis autour d'elle. Et qui disait bougie soufflée, disait ouverture des cadeaux. C'est alors que la Compagnie sortit les paquets cachés sous les meubles et la table, qui surprit grandement la jeune femme.

\- **Comment… ?**

\- **C'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais avec l'après midi que l'on a eu, on a chacun fait un petit quelque chose pour toi, **s'amusa Bofur en lui tendant son petit paquet que Sara prit volontiers ainsi que les suivants qui arrivèrent.

Sara ouvrit les petits paquets en premier. Bofur lui avait un magnifique peigne en bois, incrusté de rune naine. Quant à Bifur, il avait fait quelque chose qui la remplit de joie. Il avait réparé sa peluche. Elle remercia chaleureusement les deux frères mais surtout Bifur.

\- **Merci, merci, merci, **lui dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de le prendre dans ses bras. **Attendez une seconde ! **se reprit-elle en le lâchant. **Ma peluche était dans mes affaires qui étaient dans ma chambre. C'est qui, qui a fouillé ?**

Son regard fit le tour de la table, puis il s'arrêta sur un nain en particulier.

\- **Nori ?** demanda-t-elle.

\- **C'est Gwen qui m'a dit de le faire, **se justifia-t-il et elle se tourna vers la concernée.

\- **C'est Lucy qui m'avait dit de lui demander, **dit Gwen en levant les mains et son amie regarda la plus jeune.

\- **C'est…eeeuuuhhh**, commença Lucy regardant autour d'elle,**…ton anniversaire, **finit-elle ne trouvant autre chose.

\- **Mouais,** fit Sara pas très convaincu.** T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur.**

Ensuite, elle eut droit de Bombur une poêle de fonte naine.

\- **Vu à quel point elle cuisine, je doute qu'elle va beaucoup l'utiliser Bombur, **remarqua Gwen moqueuse.

\- **C'n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais qu'à t'assommer avec lorsque tu me saoul****es****, **proposa de façon anodine Sara.

\- **Mouais, c'est vrai que tu peux toujours…**commença Gwen avant de comprendre.** Hein ? Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas !**

\- **Tu veux que je te montre ? **fit son amie en s'amusant avec la poêle.

\- **Euh…non, ça va.**

Elle eut ensuite de Dori une magnifique cape noire ébène et de Ori, toutes les copies de dessins qu'il avait faits depuis le début de ce voyage. Alors que de Nori, elle eut droit à une magnifique pince à cheveux (sûrement volée, le connaissant).

Quant à Gloïn, le nain lui avait fabriqué une jolie boite ciselée à la façon naine et à l'intérieur, il y avait tout un matériel de guérisseur avec des plantes et des onguents en plus. Merci Oïn !

De Balin et Dwalin, Sara eut une paire de mitaine en cuire avec une veste en cuire avec doublure en fourrure. Ensuite, Fili lui offrit un petit poignard et Kili, un fourreau avec des paires d'attaches pour qu'elle puisse dissimuler l'arme. Quant à Bilbon, il lui donna un cahier épais de page blanche dont la couverture était en cuire marron avec une sangle pour fermer.

Vint enfin le tour de ses amies. Celles-ci lui tendirent un petit sachet de soie. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit trois bracelets tressés avec des lanières de cuire marron et un triskel au mileu. Ces triskel avaient chacun au centre une petite pierre ronde différente. Un avec une améthyste, le deuxième avec une aigue marine et le dernier, avec de l'ambre. Ne comprenant pas, Sara interrogea du regard les deux filles.

\- **Ce sont des bracelets représentant notre amitié, **l'informa Lucy.

\- **On voulait quelque chose qui n'appartienne qu'à nous trois. Alors, on a eu cette idée, **continua Gwen.** On a choisi le triskel car c'est un symbole de notre peuple et puis, les trois branches nous représentent. Et chacune à une pierre associée à elle. L'aigue marine pour Lucy** **car** **la pierre symbolise l'innocence, la jeunesse et la persévérance. L'améthyste pour moi car je suis sincère et forte.**

\- **Ouais mais la pierre symbolise aussi la sagesse et l'humilité, **insinua Lucy.** Ce que malheureusement tu n'as pas.**

\- **Rrrroh… Je sais. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me le dire pendant toute l'après-midi.**

\- **Mais il paraît qu'elle insuffle le courage. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.**

Gwen lui lança un regard noir et blasé à la fois avant de reporter son attention sur Sara qui avait sourit devant l'échange tout à fait normal. Et pendant que son amie continua, elle admira les bijoux.

\- **Et l'ambre, c'est pour toi. Elle représente la pureté, le courage et…le Soleil. Comme toi quand tu étais petite, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.**

Sara releva la tête, étonnée.

\- **Tu avais parlé une fois dans ton sommeil lorsque je dormais avec toi, **rapporta Lucy.

La jeune femme émue prit Lucy dans ses bras vite rejointe par Gwen. Elles restèrent un petit moment ainsi sous les regards attendrissants des personnes présentes.

\- **Vous êtes géniales les filles, **lâcha Sara en se dégageant de l'étreinte. **Je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans vous deux.**

\- **Tu pleure****s**** ? **demanda Lucy remarquant les joues mouillées et les yeux brillants de son amie.

\- **Ce n'est rien ma belle. Je suis juste heureuse.**

\- **Mais faut pas pleurer, **rajouta Gwen. **Sinon moi aussi, je vais pleurer, **fit celle-ci, les yeux mouillés.

\- **C'est vous aussi. J'ai rien demandé et vous me faites tous des cadeaux. Alors que pour la plupart, on se connaît que depuis deux mois. **

\- **Tu sais, c'est déjà pas mal deux mois, **dit Kili.

\- **Ouais. Surtout deux mois à vivre les uns avec les autres, **compléta Fili. **Ça créé des liens, obligé.**

Elle leur sourit et mis son bracelet ainsi que ses amies. Puis elle fit le tour de la table remerciant chacun des membres et déposant à chacun un baiser sur leur joue, faisant rougir la plupart.

-** Tu sais. Ce n'est pas encore fini, **déclara Conan en sortant un cadeau ainsi qu'Estel, Elrohir, Elladan, Lily, Gandalf et les deux Seigneurs elfes.

\- **Comment ça ? **demanda Sara qui était arrivé au niveau de Thorin mais ne l'avait pas embrassé.

Sans réponse, Conan lui tendit son paquet, et elle l'ouvrit.

\- **Mais…c'est notre boule à neige. Je me souviens. C'est ton père qui nous l'avait fabriqué. Un simple petit village emprisonné dans une sphère en verre mais quand tu secoue, il est embellit par les flocons qui tombent.**

\- **Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, ma p'tite.**

Elle lui sourit.

\- **Je peux regarder ? **demanda Lily.

\- **Oui, tiens, **accepta Sara en la lui donnant.

\- **Tiens, **échangea la petite en lui donnant un dessin. **C'est moi qui l'ai fais. **

La fillette avait représenté son frère et elle à côté d'un grand arbre.

\- **Il est très beau ton dessein, **lui dit la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- **Et moi ? **demanda Conan.

\- **Quoi et toi ?**

\- **Bah mon bisou.**

\- **Ah… non.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Tu as dit ma petite. Je n'accepte pas.**

\- **Ce que tu es susceptible, **fit-il en croisant les bras.

\- **Oh ! C'est bon, **finit-elle et elle l'embrassa sur la joue en ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux.

\- **Hey ! Mes cheveux !** fit-il avec une moue.** J'ai mis des heures pour atteindre ce résultat.**

Sara éclata d'un grand fou rire suivie de Gwen, Lucy, Estel, les jumeaux d'Elrond et…Conan qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Je t'imagine…avec une brosse à la main…devant un miroir, **glissa Sara entre des éclats de rire.

\- **Arrête…j'en peux plus, **fit Lucy.

Ils se calmèrent enfin, chassant les larmes.

\- **Tu m'as toujours fais rire, **lâcha Sara encore le rire au bord des lèvres. **Bon ! Il n'y a pas que toi !**

Elle prit alors le cadeau que lui tendait Estel. C'était une broche d'argent en forme d'étoile aux multiples rayons.

\- **C'est l'Etoile des Dúnedain du Nord, **reconnut la jeune femme.

\- **Exact. C'est pour signifier que tu es l'ami de mon peuple.**

\- **Merci Estel.**

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers les jumeaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout mais qui lui avait fait quand même quelque chose.

\- **C'est vrai que nous ne vous connaissons pas, **commença Elladan.

\- **Mais avec ce que Conan et Estel nous ont dit de vous, on a peu l'impression de savoir quelle personne vous êtes, **compléta Elrohir. **Donc voici, Angrist, un poignard forgé par le nain Telchar pour l'elfe Curufin.**

\- **C'est le poignard que ****Beren**** utilise pour extraire un ****Silmaril**** de la Couronne de Fer de ****Morgoth****. Sa lame se brise lorsqu'il tente d'en arracher un second, et l'éclat blesse la joue de Morgoth, endormi par le chant de ****Lúthien****, **souffla Sara en admirant l'arme entre ses mains. **C'est un cadeau bien trop précieux. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.**

\- **Bien sûr que si, **insista Elladan. **Il vous sera utile. **

\- **Merci infiniment, **dit-elle en s'inclinant. **J'en prendrais soin. Je vous le promets.**

\- **Nous vous faisons confiance, ma chère amie, **fit Glorfindel en lui souriant et surprenant les nains ainsi que les filles par l'emploie de « ma chère amie ». **Quant à moi, je vous offre l'anneau de ma maison, vous désignant comme l'amie du Capitaine de Gondoline, en espérant qu'il vous porte chance. **

-** Merci Seigneur Glorfindel.**

Puis elle se tourna vers Maëlya qui attendait tranquillement sur sa chaise avec Lily qui s'amusait avec le chapeau.

\- **Moi, Sara, vous portez déjà mon cadeau, **sourit l'elfe.

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **La robe, **rigola-t-elle devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme. **Ainsi que les ballerines.**

\- **Oh ! Merci Maëlya ! **Remercia Sara en tournant sur elle-même pour admirer une fois de plus la robe.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf. Ce fut l'elfe qui commença, en lui tendant un livre.

\- **Je sais que vous aimez la lecture. Donc voici, "Les contes et légendes des Eldar" et je vous offre aussi, le livre que vous avez lu aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous distraira.**

\- **Mais c'est la légende de Beren et Luthien, **remarqua Gwen qui regardait le livre poser à la place de Sara. **Tu la déjà lu****e****deux fois.**

\- **C'est un de mes préférés ! J'aime les romans de cape et d'épée, plein de magie et de prince ensorcelé !**

\- **C'n'est pas possible, **rigola Gwen devant l'entrain de son amie.** Tu as du naître un livre en main, je ne vois pas autrement.**

Sara haussa les épaules en souriant puis s'inclina devant le seigneur elfe le remerciant. Puis elle s'approcha de Gandalf, impatiente de voir ce que le magicien lui avait réservé.

\- **Ma petite Sara, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'ai ceci depuis 17 ans maintenant. Depuis qu'on vous a trouvé Megara et moi…ce jour funeste. C'est une des seules choses qui a survécu à l'incendie. Je ne voulais pas vous le donner au début car vous étiez encore trop fragile et ensuite, j'ai été occupé par des affaires importantes. Mais maintenant, vous pouvez l'avoir.**

Il lui tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin. Elle le prit et hésita un petit moment avant de le déplier. Elle eut un choc. C'était un portrait de leur famille. Il y avait sa mère qui souriait avec ses yeux bleus d'où se reflétait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses enfants et son homme. Son père qui entourait d'un bras la taille de sa femme et qui avait une main sur l'épaule de son fils. De son visage, transperçaient la joie et la fierté. Trinian, lui, arborait son éternel sourire malicieux avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus. Il tenait la main d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds-miel et aux yeux marron. Il émanait d'elle une belle joie de vivre. Une joie de vivre que Sara avait perdu même si depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue cette petite fille.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle vit des tâches apparaître sur le parchemin. Elle éloigna ce dernier d'elle et s'essuya les yeux et les joues. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et elle tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que c'était le magicien à côté d'elle. Ce simple geste la réconforta.

\- **Merci Gandalf.**

Le magicien lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle le replia.

\- **Bon. Et si on le mangeait ce gâteau.**

\- **J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le dire ! **s'écria Gwen en salivant devant ce dernier.

\- **Oui, il vaudrait mieux qu'on le mange. Avant que Gwen et mon cousin perde****nt****patience et se jette****nt****dessus, **approuva Bofur en désignant la jeune femme et Bombur qui salivait lui aussi.

Tout le monde revint à sa place et ce fut Conan qui se chargea volontiers de couper le gâteau, donnant bien évidemment la première part à celle qui fêtait son anniversaire. Quant enfin toutes les parts furent données avec quelque plaisanterie au passage comme Conan qui avait donné une lichette de gâteau à Gwen et Bombur qui avaient fait une drôle de tête avant de leur donner une vraie part, les rires et les discussions revinrent.

Après le dessert, Lucy s'était vite fait éclipser pour aller chercher la violine et le tambourin à cymbale de Gwen, la mandoline de Sara et sa flûte traversière. En revenant, elle déclara :

\- **Qu'est-ce que serait un anniversaire sans musique et chant ?**

Tout le monde approuva et Lucy donna les instruments respectifs à ses amies.

\- **Vous allez nous jouer quelque chose ?** demanda Bofur.

\- **Oui, **confirma la plus jeune sans demander l'avis des filles.** Vous avez entendu Gwen jouer de la violine mais pas Sara et moi.**

\- **Et si j'ai pas envie ? **fit Sara.

\- **Si, tu as envie. C'est juste que tu as peur de chanter et jouer devant tout le monde.**

\- **Aller Sara ! **insista Kili. **S'il te plaît.**

\- **D'accord, **soupira-t-elle.

Les filles reculèrent leurs chaises et s'installèrent confortablement, prenant en main leurs instruments. Elles se regardèrent et elles surent tout de suite ce qu'elles allaient jouer. Un silence se fit et Lucy commença à jouer vite accompagnée de Sara. Après avoir finit sa phrase, Lucy chanta pendant que Sara continuait de jouer.

\- **_I'm new soul_**_  
__(Je suis une nouvelle âme)__  
__**I can do this strange world hoping**__  
__(Je peux faire espérer ce monde étrange)  
_**_I could learn a bit about how to give and take_**_  
__(Je peux apprendre un peu comment donner et recevoir)__  
__**But since I came here felt the joy and the fear**__  
__(Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai senti la joie et la crainte)__  
__**Finding myself making every possible mistake**__  
__(Me trouver, en faisant toutes les erreurs possibles)_

Elles reprirent toutes les trois avec Gwen qui tapait en plus le rythme avec son tambourin.

\- **_La la la la..._**

Gwen reprit seule, arrêtant son tambour.

\- **_I'm a young soul in this very strange world hoping_**_  
__(Je suis une nouvelle âme dans ce monde étrange qui espère)__  
__**I could learn a bit about what is true and faith**__  
__(Je peux apprendre un peu de ce qui est vrai et de la foi__)  
__**But why don't please trying to communicate ?**__  
__(Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de communiquer ?)  
_**_Finding just in love is not always easy to make_**_  
__(Il n'est pas toujours facile de tomber amoureuse)_

Elles reprirent ensemble avec Conan en plus.

\- **_La la la la..._**

Elles jouèrent ensuite toutes les trois en se souriant pendant que le reste des personnes présentes se laissèrent gagner par la bonne humeur de la musique. Puis les filles ralentirent la mélodie et Lucy et Gwen laissèrent Sara son moment de solo.

\- **_This is a happy end, _**_(__C'est une fin heureuse) _**_'cause you don't understand _**_(car tu ne comprends pas) _**_everything you've done_**_  
__(tout ce que tu as donné)  
_**_Why's everything so wrong ?_**_  
__(Pourquoi tout est tellement si mal ?)_

Et chacune chanta une phrase à son tour : Lucy, Gwen puis Sara.

\- **_This is a happy end_**_  
__(C'est une fin heureuse)_

_\- __**Come and give me your hand**__  
__(Viens et donne-moi ta main)_

_-__** I'll take you far away**__  
__(Je t'emmenerai loin)_

Puis elles chantèrent le dernier couplet ensemble.

**-** **_I'm new soul_**_  
__(Je suis une nouvelle âme)  
_**_I can do this strange world hoping_**_  
__(Je peux faire espérer ce monde étrange)  
_**_I could learn a bit about how to give and take_**_  
__(Je peux apprendre un peu comment donner et recevoir)__  
__**But since I came here felt the joy and the fear**__  
__(Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai senti la joie et la crainte)  
_**_Finding myself making every possible mistake_**_  
__(Je me suis trouvé, en faisant toutes les erreurs possibles)__  
__**La la la la...**_

Elles continuèrent à jouer, les autres tapant le rythme dans leur main ou en chantant avec elles.

Et elles s'arrêtèrent sur une dernière note. Tout le monde applaudit leur performance.

\- **C'était génial ! **s'exclama Fili.

\- **Super ! **renchérit Kili.

\- **Vous jouez extrêmement bien, **fit Ori.

\- **Et vous avez vraiment de belles voix, **termina Bofur.

Ce qui fit rougir les jeunes filles.

\- **Ça m'avait manqué vos chansons, **informa Conan. **Je m'en souviens pendant les fêtes du village. C'est vous qui mettiez l'ambiance.**

\- **Comment ça ? **demanda Bilbon.

\- **Voyez****-****vous Maître Hobbit, ces jeunes femmes, ici présente, sont réputées chez nous pour leur joie de vivre qu'elles transmettaient aux fêtes importantes de notre village. Gwen joue de la violine et Lucy chante. **

\- **Et Sara ?**

\- **Oh ! Sara, elle danse entraînant tout le monde dans son sillage.**

\- **Tu danses ? **répéta Fili étonné.

\- **Euh…oui, **répondit-elle. **Mais c'est juste quelques pas. Rien de plus.**

-** Ne fais pas ta modeste Sara ! **s'exclama Gwen. **C'est la meilleure danseuse que je n'ai****e ****jamais vu****e, **dit-elle aux autres.

\- **C'est toujours elle qui ouvrait la danse pendant les festivités et les nuits de pleine lune, **rajouta Lucy.

\- **Vos réunions bizarres de bonnes femmes, là ? **questionna Conan.

\- **Elles sont peut-être bizarres nos réunions mais au moins, on est entre nous, sans vous les hommes pour nous juger.**

\- **Dis, tu nous ferais une démonstration ? **demanda Kili.

\- **Euh…je ne sais pas, **rougit Sara.

\- **Mais si. Allez !**

\- **Allez Sara ! **insista Gwen en lui souriant, celle-ci ayant une idée en tête.** Tu ne va pas faire languir ton public !**

-** Bon d'accord. Mais je vais aller me changer.**

\- **Tu n'as ****qu'à**** mettre ta robe blanche, **proposa son amie.

\- **Celle-ci ? Mais elle est…comment dire…**

\- **Mais non. T'inquiète ! Aller ! Vas te changer !**

La jeune femme partit quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde poussa la table sur le côté, mettant les chaises au bord de la terrasse pour avoir un grand espace. Des elfes allumèrent des torches étant donné qu'il commençait à faire nuit et ils attendirent patiemment que la jeune femme revienne. Les filles pour s'occuper firent des couronnes de fleurs roses pâles avec l'aide de Lily et Maëlya.

Sara revint enfin, gênée par sa tenue mais elle était dix fois plus à l'aise ainsi. Elle avait une légère robe blanche à bretelle qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou et qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Elle était…irrémédiablement désirable. Et en voyant, les autres membres la regarder ainsi, le nain sentit comme une bête dans son ventre s'agiter et grogner.

La jeune femme, ignorant l'effet qu'elle produisait sur une certaine personne, enleva ses chaussures qu'elle laissa dans un coin et se plaça au centre de l'espace aménagé exprès. Lily courut vers elle alors et lui tendit une de ses couronnes que Sara mit sur sa tête avec plaisir.

Enfin, elle se prépara attendant ses musiciens. Lucy commença alors à jouer un air entraînant avec sa flûte. La jeune femme débuta par de petits pas, pas vraiment à l'aise devant tout ce monde. Conan rejoint la flûtiste, avec la mandoline ainsi que Gwen qui avait trouvé une sorte de jambé. Peu à peu, Sara se laissa aller, enchaînant au rythme de la musique les mouvements. Elle tourna, sauta, virevolta, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Maëlya entra alors à son tour accompagnant les musiciens de sa harpe. Sara s'abandonna alors complètement à la musique. On aurait dit une nymphe avec la lumière des torches qui donnait à la jeune femme un air mystique. Conan et elle chantèrent alors comme se répondant.

\- **_Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe, _**_commença Conan._

_\- __**Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o, **__répondit Sara en dansant._

_\- __**Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe**_

_\- __**Ho ri f dhe ra hur**_

_\- __**Wack fol'a Day diddle dee dye do**_

_ \- __**Je le s 'je le la o le s' o**_

_\- __**Fiddle diddle dee dye daddle day doing**_

_\- __**Ho f ri dhe ra hur**_

Puis tous les deux avec Gwen derrière :

\- _**Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe  
Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o  
Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe  
Ho ri f dhe ra hur**_

_**Wack fol'a Day diddle dee dye do**_  
_**Je le s 'je le la o le s' o**_  
_**Fiddle diddle dee dye daddle day doing**_  
_**Ho f ri dhe ra hur**_

_**Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe  
Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o  
Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe  
Ho ri f dhe ra hur**_

_**Wack fol'a Day diddle dee dye do**_  
_**Je le s 'je le la o le s' o**_  
_**Fiddle diddle dee dye daddle day doing**_  
_**Ho f ri dhe ra hur**_

Les instruments reprirent de plus belle. La jeune femme avait un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants. Cela lui avait manqué de danser pendant ces deux mois. Les nains et le hobbit ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi, aussi heureuse. La jouvencelle ria d'un rire cristallin qui monta haut vers le ciel étoilé et alla chercher Conan, Lucy et Gwen et tous les trois la rejoignirent tout en continuant de jouer. Ils s'amusaient tous les quatre et on entendait leurs rires qui résonnaient dans la nuit.

Ensuite, la musique eut un petit ralentissement et elle reprit de plus belle en accélérant un peu. Sara dansait, ponctuant de petites exclamations ici et là entourée par ses musiciens. Elle s'approcha alors des spectateurs et prit les mains de Lily, l'entraînant avec elle et fit signe aux autres de les rejoindre. La plupart préféra rester au bord, tapant le rythme des mains mais quelques uns se lancèrent comme par exemple Fili, Kili, Bofur, Nori, Ori… Sara et Gwen dansèrent côte à côte recommençant à chanter.

\- _**Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe  
Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o  
Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe  
Ho ri f dhe ra hur**_

_**Wack fol'a Day diddle dee dye do**_  
_**Je le s 'je le la o le s' o**_  
_**Fiddle diddle dee dye daddle day doing**_  
_**Ho f ri dhe ra hur**_

Les danseurs et les musiciens éclatèrent de rire, et bientôt rejoint par les spectateurs. Même Thorin avait un sourire amusé. Sara se laissa tomber sur une chaise, reprenant son souffle, épuisée mais heureuse. Ses amis firent la même chose.

-**Je suis épuisé, **souffla Kili.

\- **Je vous l'avais di****t**** qu'elle entraînait les gens dans son sillage, **rappela Conan haletant.

\- **Mais tu danse****s**** magnifiquement bien, **la complimenta Fili.

\- **On aurait dit une de ces créatures mythique****s**** qui joue dans les bois, **fit le nain à la chapka.

\- **C'est des nymphes, Bofur, **informa Lucy.

\- **C'est ça. On aurait dit une nymphe !**

\- **Merci, **rougit-elle.

\- **Tu sais qu'un certain nain aux yeux bleu****s ****glacé****s**** ne t'a pas lâché du regard, **lui murmura Gwen à l'oreille et Sara devint rouge cramoisie, se cachant avec ses cheveux et ses mains.

La soirée continua ainsi. Ils dansèrent et chantèrent tous ensemble. Mais Thorin, Bilbon, le Seigneur Elrond, Balin et Gandalf furent obligés de partir pour parler de sujet important. D'ailleurs le pauvre hobbit se demandait bien pourquoi il devait venir lui aussi mais ordre du magicien.

Et peu à peu, les personnes partirent se coucher, la petite Lily en première. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de son frère. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques elfes qui rangeaient.

* * *

**Bon ! Sara, Gwen et Lucy ont pété un câble au début du chapitre mais ça fait du bien de se lâcher quelque fois.  
**

**Alors pour les chansons : la première c'est New soul de Yael Naim mais j'ai pris la version de Vox Angeli et la deuxième, c'est Fee Ra Huri de Omnia.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre plein de bonne humeur vous a plu !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Gros bisous ! 3**


	14. Discussion nocturne

**Hello !**

**Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?  
**

**Moi, elle s'est bien passée jusqu'à hier soir. Je dansais à la salle des fêtes de ma ville pour le Téléthon et là, en amorçant une pirouette, je glisse et m'étale de tout mon long devant la moitié des habitants de la ville. Je me suis relevée et j'ai continué à danser le sourire au lèvre mais j'ai eu la honte de ma vie. Bilan, je me suis fait mal à ma cheville droite (peut-être une entorse ou autre chose) et je vais avoir un gros bleu à ma cuisse. Oh et j'ai aussi reçu le pied d'une de mes partenaires en plein dans le ventre. C'était ma soirée. VDM**

**Bon, malgré toutes ces péripéties, je suis de retour avec un chapitre qui, je crois, devrait beaucoup vous plaire.**

**Merci pour vos com' et à ma bêta.**

**Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie.**

**A tout de suite !**

* * *

Chapitre XI : Discussion nocturne

Maudit magicien et sa manie d'aller chez les elfes. Voilà qu'il devait rester une semaine et demi ici pour avoir les réponses qu'il leur fallait. Thorin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il restait allongé, ressassant leur entretien. Des runes lunaires. Pourquoi pas en elfique pendant qu'ils y étaient. Il soupira. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers une personne. Sara. Il sourit. Elle l'étonnait. Il la revoyait danser dans sa robe blanche avec la couronne de fleurs dans ses cheveux, ses yeux qui pétillaient, son doux sourire. Elle était… magnifique. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Mais, par Mahal, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Lui qui pensait que les trois jeunes femmes risquaient d'être une distraction pour les plus jeunes et naïfs de la Compagnie mais non. Voilà que c'était lui, un nain aigri et usé par la vie qui était distrait par une d'elles.

Il resta encore un moment sur le lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil mais rien n'y fit. Il décida alors de faire un tour pour s'aérer l'esprit. Après avoir mis ses chaussures et une chemise, il sortit de sa chambre sans bruit. La fraîcheur de la nuit l'assaillit et lui fit un bien fou. Il laissa ses pas le guider. Il traversa des allées, des bosquets, passa devant des fontaines,… Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la bâtisse et il arriva bientôt sur un petit plateau en hauteur avec des arbres et un petit ruisseau qui coulait pour ensuite se jeter dans le vide. Il s'arrêta alors à la lisière du bosquet pour voir au centre de la petite clairière, qui donnait sur un magnifique panorama, une jeune femme de dos, vêtue d'une cape noir. Elle était agenouillée devant un banc de marbre.

\- **Père bien-aimé, où que tu sois, continue à veiller sur Maman, Trinian et Tante Meg, même dans l'autre monde…, **dit-elle.** Je vous aime tous et je ne vis que pour vous… Vous me manquez cruellement. **

Il reconnut Sara. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Celle-ci sursauta avec une telle intensité qu'elle se retrouva assise par terre, faisant tomber quelque chose au passage. Elle releva la tête vers lui et il put lire de l'étonnement dans son regard. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Puis il se pencha et ramassa ce qui était tombé. Il remarqua alors que c'était trois petites figurines de bois représentant une femme, un homme et un jeune homme.

\- **M…merci, **fit-elle en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait avant de faire semblant d'épousseter sa chemise de nuit.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant entre eux. Ils évitaient chacun leur regard, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- **Vous…vous ne dormez pas ? **Questionna enfin Sara d'une petite voix.

\- **Non. Vous non plus à ce que je vois, **remarqua-t-il.

\- **Cauchemar, **précisa-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le banc en face du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Sur le côté à droite, ils pouvaient voir la cité elfique baignée de la lumière de la Lune. Face à eux, s'étendait la vallée avec ses nombreuses cascades et à gauche, l'autre partie de la vallée. Thorin la rejoignit enfin. Le banc était petit, ce qui faisait que leurs jambes se frôlaient. Ce contact mit mal à l'aise Sara qui se décala légèrement tout comme Thorin qui ressentait la même chose.

Les minutes passèrent et le silence pesant se réinstalla. Ils fixaient tout deux un point dans le panorama, attendant…quoi d'ailleurs ? Le déluge ? C'est au bout d'une éternité que le nain finit par prendre la parole.

\- **Je suis désolé.**

Elle le regarda, étonnée, attendant de voir la suite.

\- **Je me suis emporté contre vous, **reprit-il en faisant référence à l'épisode des trolls.** J'étais en colère contre le magicien et…je vous ai pris pour cible. **Il avait la tête baissée. **Puis ensuite, vous êtes intervenu****e**** avec les trolls alors que je vous avais ordonné de rester au camp. Mais je dois avouer que grâce à vous et au Maître cambrioleur, nous nous en sommes sortis. **

\- **C'est moi ou ce sont bel et bien des excuses ? **fit-elle avec un sourire au coin.

\- **Des excuses, **sourit-il.

\- **Très bien. Bah, alors, moi aussi je suis désolée.**

\- **De quoi ?**

\- **De vous avoir insulté, hier soir. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit. Enfin, peut-être un peu mais…vous m'aviez tous pousser à bout.**

Il releva la tête au même moment où elle tournait la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sara fut soulagée qu'il fasse nuit. Elle se sentait rougir. Il arborait un sourire gêné qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux de glace absorbant la lumière de la Lune… Il était tellement beau.

\- **Non, vous avez raison, **dit-il en détournant le regard. **Je suis buté quand je m****'y me****t. Et c'est vrai que je vous ai considérée comme faible. Je suis quelqu'un d'ignoble.**

\- **Non, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'ignoble, **murmura Sara. **Vous avez juste vécu des choses horribles…tout comme moi.**

Elle lui fit un sourire triste.

\- **C'est vrai. Mais vous ne méritiez pas que je passe ma colère sur vous, **dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.** Vous êtes une personne importante pour m…, pour nous. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends les raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitez, ****v****os amies et vous, nous aider.**

\- **Faut-il une raison pour vouloir aider son prochain ? **demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. **Votre problème, en fait, c'est que vous ne pouvez concevoir qu'on puisse vous aider sans rien demander en retour. Qu'on fait cela par simple bonté d'âme. Si j'ai accepté de participer à votre quête, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. J'ai toujours eu envie de participer à une aventure, de découvrir le ****monde en dehors de mes livre****s. Puis vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Thorin et j'ai grand plaisir à vous servir. Malgré vos manières déplorables.**

Il rit légèrement. La façon dont il la regarda, la fit de rougir de plus bel. Vraiment, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit.

\- **Vous êtes vraiment une jeune femme étrange, **lança-t-il.

\- **Je dois le prendre comment ? **demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras avec un air suspicieux. **Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ?**

\- **Mm… Je ne suis pas encore sûr, **fit-il avec un regard taquin.

\- **Hey ! **elle lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- **Je plaisante.**

\- **Vous plaisantez ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! **s'exclama-t-elle ironique.

\- **Fa****ites ****attention à ce que vous d****ite****s, **dit-il avec sérieux.

Sara éclata de rire, vite suivie par Thorin. Pour la jeune femme, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le nain rire et elle trouvait qu'il avait le plus beau rire au monde. D'ailleurs, son cœur fit plusieurs loopings.

Ils se calmèrent enfin et le silence revint mais il n'était ni pesant, ni gênant, juste…reposant. Ils regardaient simplement le magnifique paysage baigné par la lumière de la Lune.

\- **D****it****es ? Voulez-vous que je vous montre quelque chose ? **demanda Sara.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle lui montre. Elle lui sourit et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

\- **Aaaahooooouuuuuhhhh ! **cria-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta et écouta tranquillement, faisant signe au nain de se taire.

Soudain, ils entendirent au loin des hurlements semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient entendu avant la course poursuite avec les orcs dans les plaines.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, **fit-elle en rigolant, avisant le geste du nain qui se dirigeait sur le côté, espérant trouver son épée qu'il avait oubliée dans sa chambre. **Ce sont simplement des loups. Je ne suis pas folle** **non plus. Je n'aurais pas fait ça si c'était des wargs. **

Le roi se détendit et écouta alors, comme elle, le chant des canidés.

Un hurlement se fit soudain plus proche et Sara sursauta, attrapant le bras du nain et se rapprochant de lui. Elle regardait dans la direction où elle avait entendu le cri. Mais elle détourna vite le regard lorsqu'elle entendit un rire étouffé à côté d'elle.

\- **Mais arrêtez de rigoler ! C'est pas drôle !**

\- **Si ! Tout de même ! Vous venez juste de me dire de ne pas paniquer et vous…vous paniquez !**

Ses rires redoublèrent.

\- **Mais…mais… C'est juste un mouvement de surprise ! C'est tout ! **se justifia-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- **Soit, **convint-il. **Donc vous voudriez bien relâcher mon bras alors.**

Sara baissa son regard et vit qu'elle tenait toujours fermement l'avant-bras du nain. Elle rougit violemment et le lâcha en se décalant. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Décidemment, c'était une manie chez elle de rougir en la présence de ce nain.

\- **Au fait ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais joyeux anniversaire !** lui souhaita-t-il.

\- **M…merci.**

\- **Je n'ai pas de cadeau à vous offrir, **dit-il dépité.** Je suis désolé.**

\- **Mm… Si vous voulez vraiment m'offrir quelque chose, j'ai peut-être une idée.**

\- **Laquelle ?**

\- **Offrez-moi votre amitié. **

Il fut surpris par sa proposition.

\- **Ami ? **demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

\- **Ami, **accepta-t-il en la prenant et la serrant.

Il remarqua alors le bracelet que lui avait offert ses amies.

\- **Je peux vous poser une question ? **lui demanda-t-il en lâchant sa main.

\- **Vous venez de le faire, **fit-elle en souriant.

\- **D'accord, **rit-il.** Alors, j'en ai une deuxième. Je me demandais ce que voulait dire Guenièvre lorsqu'elle vous a offert le bracelet et qu'elle a parlé de soleil et de ce que vous étiez plus jeune.**

\- **Oh…euh… Quand j'étais petite,…, **commença-t-elle, hésitante à parler ainsi de ses souvenirs d'enfance avec le prince nain,** on me surnommait…Petit Soleil.**

\- **Et pourquoi ce surnom ?**

\- **Euh…, **décidément il était curieux. **Peut-être à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux ou…de ma joie de vivre…quand j'étais petite.** **Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est mon père qui a commencé à m'appeler comme ça, puis mon frère. C'était les deux seuls qui me nommaient ainsi.**

La jeune femme avait la tête baissée. Parler de ça, la remuait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce surnom. Elle sentit une main serrer son épaule et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard compréhensif du nain. Elle lui sourit.

Après un petit moment de silence, Thorin se leva et lui tendit sa main. Sara la regarda un instant avant de la prendre. Il l'aida à se relever.

Ils repartirent vers la grande maison d'Elrond, marchant côte à côte, en silence. Passant à côté d'un buisson avec des roses blanches, Thorin se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Gwen plutôt dans la journée. Il en cueillit une et rattrapa Sara qui s'était arrêtée plus loin.

\- **Tenez, **dit-il en lui tendant la rose.

\- **Mais en quel honneur ? **fit-elle en la prenant.

\- **Euh…je…vous…prenez-la en…en signe de notre amitié.**

Elle rêvait où elle avait vu Thorin désemparé devant sa simple question. Elle lui sourit.

\- **Merci**. **Ce sont mes préférées, ****l'**informa-t-elle en respirant son délicieux parfum.

Ils reprirent le chemin en direction de leur chambre. Arrivés devant les portes des appartements de la jeune femme, cette dernière se tourna vers le nain.

\- **Bon, **fit-elle.** Je n'avais pas prévu que pendant ma sortie nocturne, je tomberai sur vous. Mais votre compagnie m'a ****é****xcf****agréable****, **rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression renfrognée du nain. **Merci encore.**

\- **De rien…Sara. J'ai passé un agréable moment, moi aussi.**

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Elle se retourna pour cacher ses rougeurs aux joues et pour ouvrir sa porte mais elle s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha du roi nain. Puis sans prévenir, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **Bonne nuit Thorin, **souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle ouvrit enfin sa porte et avant de la refermer, elle fit un dernier sourire au nain qui était resté figé.

Quand enfin il se retrouva seul, Thorin secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis il alla dans sa chambre dans un état second avec encore le doux parfum de forêt et de fleur des champs de la jeune femme en tête.

* * *

**Alors ? Content(e)s ? **

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Sinon je vous dis peut-être au week-end prochain et j'espère en meilleur état.**

**Bisous**


	15. Recherche et piraterie

**Coucou !  
**

**Me revoilà ! (Quand je dis ça dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'être une psychopathe. Cherchez pas. C'est un délire que je me fais toute seule.) **

**Comme promis voici la suite ;)**

**Merci à juliefanfic, Marieducantal et maumaud pour vos com qui me font très plaisir et vous avez été, toutes les trois, unanimes face à cette douce réconciliation entre nos deux tourtereaux qui ne le sont pas encore. (Il va falloir attendre !)**

**Bon je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XII : Recherche et piraterie

Sara se réveilla tôt cette fois-ci. Un sourire rêveur plaqué sur ses lèvres en pensant à la nuit dernière. Elle se prépara et remit ses vêtements d'hier en laissant ses cheveux détachés cette fois. Elle garda quand même une lanière de cuir à son poignet. On ne savait jamais. Elle remarqua, alors, la rose sur sa table de nuit. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva un gobelet de bois. Elle le remplie d'eau grâce à sa gourde et elle plaça sa rose dedans.

Sur ceux, une personne toqua et Gwen et Lucy entrèrent.

\- **Bonjour ! **firent-elles.

\- **Salut !**

\- **Oh ! Elle est jolie ta rose ! **dit Lucy en s'approchant avec Gwen. **Elle vient de qui ?**

\- **Qui te dit qu'on me la offerte ?**

Gwen observa son amie. Un sourire niais aux lèvres, des yeux pétillants,… Et qui plus est, elle connaissait ces fleurs. Elle les avait vues avec quelqu'un.

\- **C'est Thorin, **lâcha-t-elle.

\- **Qu-quoi ? **bégaya Sara.

\- **C'est Thorin qui te l'a offerte, **répéta-t-elle en souriant contente de son plan.

\- **Comment tu sais ? **s'écria sa meilleure amie.

\- **Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. C'est plutôt quand il te l'a donné.**

\- **Eeeuuuuhhhh…**

Ses deux amies lui firent des yeux suppliants et elle leur raconta alors la nuit dernière en occultant quelques éléments comme le fait qu'elle lui ait pris son avant-bras, qu'elle est déposé un baiser sur sa joue,…

\- **Oh ! Ça devait être tellement…romantique ! **s'exclama Lucy des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- **Wow, wow, wow! On se calme, **fit Sara.** C'était une simple discussion entre deux personnes adultes, c'est tout !**

\- **C'est toi qui dis ça, **remarqua Gwen.** Mais je sens qu… **

\- **Si tu dis qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air, je t'étrangle, **la coupa la jeune femme. **Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il ne me fait aucun un effet.**

\- **Ok, ok. Mais il y a tout de même de l'amour dans l'air.**

\- **Gweeennn !** s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle s'élança à la suite de sa meilleure amie qui fit le tour de la chambre essayant de lui échapper.

Lucy parvint à les calmer toutes les deux. Puis, après réconciliation, les trois amies sortirent bras dessus-dessous vers le petit déjeuner.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois dans la salle à manger où les nains avaient déjà commencé de manger.

\- **Bonjour la compagnie ! **s'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix les faisant rire.

\- **Bonjour mesdemoiselles !**

\- **Bien dormi ?**

\- **Vous êtes de bonne humeur à ce que je vois.**

Les trois amies leur répondirent puis Lucy s'asseya à côté de Fili suivit de Gwen qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Quand à Sara, elle ne trouva pas de place. C'était bien ça veine, tiens.

\- **Sara.**

La jeune femme retourna sa tête en entendant la voix calme et posée de Thorin pour constater qu'il désignait une place libre à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit et alla prendre place, lui glissant un remerciement au passage auquel le grand nain répondit par un hochement de tête léger.

La Compagnie les regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte mais se reprirent aussitôt avant de se faire rabrouer par leur leader.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui passe ? **questionna Fili discrètement aux filles.

\- **On a loupé quelque chose ? **rajouta Kili.

\- **Trop compliqué à expliquer, **répondit Lucy. **Mais en gros, ils se sont réconciliés.**

\- **Moi je dis que c'est plus que cela, **fit Gwen en souriant.

\- **Tais-toi, **souffla la benjamine.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Gwen ? **demanda le nain blond.

\- **Bah, je crois, enfin j'en suis sûr même si elle le nie, que Sara ressent quelque chose pour votre oncle et celui-ci n'est pas indifférent au charme de mon amie.**

\- **Non !** fit Kili incrédule.** Oncle Thorin serait amoureux de Sara ?**

-** Crie le plus fort, ****pauvre ****crétin ! **fitla jeune femme à la peau chocolat à voix basse.

Le nain brun lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de porter son regard en bout de table. Il pouvait voir Sara et son oncle discuter calmement tout en petit-déjeunant.

\- **Je ne vois rien de particulier, **remarqua l'archer.

\- **Sérieux ? **s'exaspéra Lucy.** T'as pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas comment il la regarde ? Comment elle lui sourit ? **

Les deux frères reportèrent leur attention vers leurs sujets de conversation. Ils remarquèrent alors le regard tendre et doux de leur oncle, le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, le rose qui montait aux joues de leur amie, son sourire légèrement niais,…

Les deux nains se regardèrent alors.

\- **Fee, je crois que Tonton Thorin est bel et bien amoureux, **déclara Kili en murmurant.

\- **Tu sais ce que ça veux dire, Kee ? **demanda son frère.

\- **Qu'on va enfin avoir une tantine depuis tout ce temps ?**

\- **Bien sûr ! Mais il va falloir prévenir Maman.**

\- **Wow, wow, wow! **calma Lucy. **Deux secondes vous deux ! Ils ne sont même pas ensemble !**

\- **Oh ! Ma petite Lucy !** sourit Gwen.** Je m'occupe de ça ! Vous êtes avec moi les garçons ?**

\- **Pour aider notre oncle sentimentalement ? Bien sûr ! **accepta Fili.

\- **Tu peux compter sur nous, **rajouta Kili tout joyeux.

\- **Et toi Lucy ?**

\- **C'est une très mauvaise idée, **remarqua la jeune fille. **Si Sara ou Thorin apprend ce que vous voulez faire à leur détriment, je donne chère de vos peaux. Laissez plutôt le temps s'en occuper.**

\- **Oh ! **fit Gwen.** Un petit coup de pouce ne fait pas de mal.**

\- **Aller Lucy ! **lui demanda le nain blond avec des yeux suppliants. **S'il te plaît !**

\- **B…bon…d'accord, **bégaya-t-elle en rougissant, ne pouvant résister à Fili.

\- **Hey !**

Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre. Debout, à côté d'eux, se trouvait Sara. Elle avait fini de petit-déjeuner et leurs souriait.

\- **De quoi vous parlez ? **demanda-t-elle.

\- **De…de…, **bégaya Gwen.

\- **De ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui, **fit Lucy venant en aide à son amie.

\- **Oh ! Et vous allez faire quoi ?**

\- **Euh… On ne sait pas trop, **dit Fili.

\- **On verra bien, **rajouta Kili.

\- **Ok. Bon, je sui venue vous dire qu'on va rester ici pendant une semaine et demie.**

\- **Quoi ?! **s'écrièrent les deux frères.

\- **Arrêtez de faire cette tête, **s'exclama Sara.** Ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Comme ça, on va pouvoir récupérer ces deux mois de routes et on sera en pleine forme pour continuer le voyage !**

\- **Mouais, **fit Fili renfrogné.

\- **Ça va être génial le séjour chez les elfes, **ironisa son petit frère.

\- **Oh ! Vous êtes désespérant ! **souffla la jeune femme. **Bon, moi, je vais à la bibliothèque. Si vous me cherchez, vous savez où me trouver.**

Avant de partir, le regard de Sara croisa celui de Gwen et celle-ci comprit pourquoi la bibliothèque en se remémorant leur discussion d'il y a deux jours. Elle coula un discret regard vers Lucy et Sara acquiesça. Puis elle s'en alla.

* * *

La matinée s'écoula à une vitesse folle et le déjeuner fut tout aussi rapide. Thorin avait passé tout le matin sur le terrain d'entraînement avec Dwalin et ses deux neveux. Ils furent rejoints par Gwen et Lucy. La première s'était assise sur le côté tandis que l'autre avait investi le terrain et avait eu un entraînement à l'épée avec Fili. Il ne vit Sara de toute la matinée et il espéra la voir au déjeuner.

Mais malheureusement, elle ne fut pas là, non plus. Il déjeuna rapidement en surveillant sa Compagnie. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué les sourires malicieux et les ricanements des deux zigotos qui lui servaient de neveux et de Gwen. Ça ne promettait rien qui vaille. Il espérait juste que Lucy, la plus sensée, les calmerait mais il savait qu'elle était vite entraînée dans leurs magouilles. Il soupira.

Il sortit de table en prenant une pomme au passage. Il avait peut-être une idée d'où se trouvait Sara.

Il reprit le même chemin qu'il avait pris hier soir avec le Seigneur Elrond pour aller à la bibliothèque. Juste avant d'entrer, il entendit une voix chantonnée une comptine.

\- **_Il était un p'tit homme Appelé Guilleri, Carabi, Il s'en fut à la chasse,  
A la chasse aux perdrix,  
Carabi_**

_**Titi carabi, toto carabo**_  
_**Compère Guilleri.**_  
_**Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu,**_  
_**Te lairas-tu mouri.**_

Il entra dans la magnifique bibliothèque et en face de lui, se tenait Sara, en haut d'une échelle, à regarder les livres, à les ranger,… Il remarqua alors sur la table des tas de documents divers en pagaille.

\- **_Il s'en fut à la chasse,  
A la chasse aux perdrix  
Carabi  
Il monta sur un arbre  
Pour voir ses chiens couri,  
Carabi,_**

**_Titi carabi, toto carabo  
Compère Guilleri.  
Te lairas-tu, te lairas-tu,  
Te lairas-tu mouri._**

Il posa sa pomme sur la table et s'approcha de l'échelle.

\- **Je me demandais si vous étiez toujours vivante, **fit-il sarcastique.

La jeune femme sursauta, faisant tomber des livres. Mais tellement violemment que pendant quelques secondes, elle sentit l'échelle partir en arrière et se tenir en équilibre. Mais Thorin eut la présence d'esprit de remettre l'échelle contre l'étagère et de la maintenir pendant que Sara descendait précipitamment. Arrivée en bas, elle posa sa main sur le cœur et essaya de reprendre son souffle face à sa frayeur.

\- **C'est une manie chez vous de me faire peur, **dit-elle, la voix empreinte encore de panique.

\- **Je suis désolé, **fit-il avec un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-contrit.

La jeune femme ramassa les livres tombés et se dirigea vers la table, les déposants au passage.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? **lui demanda-t-elle, tout en regardant les différents papiers et ouvrages.

\- **Je ne vous avais pas vu de la matinée, ni du déjeuner, et…**

\- **Le déjeuner est passé ? **le coupa-t-elle étonnée en redressant la tête. **Je n'ai pas vu le temps s'écouler.**

\- **Je l'avais remarqué. Tenez,** dit-il en lui donnant la pomme. **Que vous ayez au moins quelque chose pour vous sustenter.**

\- **Merci, **remercia-t-elle en la prenant tout en lui souriant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? **la questionna-t-il en regardant les documents éparpillés où il vit les mots guerre, Sauron, anneau… Ses sourcils se froncèrent. **Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes ?**

\- **Euh…Pour…pour ma…culture, **bégaya-t-elle, sous le regard suspicieux du nain. **Je…je voulais voir…la version des elfes sur cette guerre. Il paraît que le Seigneur Elrond y a participé.**

Elle espéra que son mensonge irait même si ça la répugnait de faire cela au prince nain. Elle eut de la chance. Celui-ci semblait la croire.

Sur ceux, trois personnes entrèrent. C'était Gwen, Lucy et la petite Lily. Ses deux amies furent surprises de la voir seul à seul avec Thorin et elle put même voir un regard complice entre ces deux là.

\- **Sara ! **s'exclama la fillette en se précipitant sur la jeune femme.

\- **Bonjour Lily-jolie, **sourit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- **Mais mon nom, c'est Lily, **fit celle-ci en levant le visage vers la fille des hommes.

\- **Ah bon ? **fit faussement Sara. **Je croyais que c'était Lily-jolie avec ton joli minois.**

\- **Bah, non, c'est Lily. Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler comme ça. Ça me dérange pas.**

Sara rit légèrement en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

Thorin sourit tendrement. C'était étonnant à quel point cette petite s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune femme.

\- **Dis, tu viens jouer avec moi ? **demanda la petite tornade.

\- **Après Lily, **répondit Lucy à la place de son amie. **Il faut que je voie quelque chose avec les filles.**

\- **D'accord.**

La petite fille sortit, un peu déçu mais contente tout de même. Un silence pesant se fit alors. Personne n'osait prendre la parole car d'un côté Lucy et Gwen souhaitaient être seules avec Sara mais ne voulaient pas déranger leur amie en aussi bonne relation avec Thorin et de l'autre côté, le nain aurait voulu aussi être seul avec la jeune femme pour… Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il y avait juste Sara qui était coincée entre les deux.

Finalement, Thorin décida de les laisser.

\- **Je vais y aller, **fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. **Et manger, **rajouta-t-il en désignant la pomme.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais la manger.**

Quand le nain fut parti, Gwen se jeta sur son amie.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ? On vous a peut-être dérangé ? Aller ! Raconte-moi tout !**

\- **Gwen, il est juste venu m'apporter à manger, c'est tout. Je t'ai déjà dit ce matin qu'il n'y avait rien.**

La jeune femme à la peau chocolat fit une tête peu convaincu mais laissa tomber pour l'instant. Elles avaient d'autre chose à s'occuper.

\- **Bon, **commença Lucy, **Gwen m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire.**

\- **Gwen, **fit Sara en regardant cette dernière.

Cette dernière fit la moue mais consentit à expliquer à Lucy. Elle lui raconta tout, tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation des magiciens. La benjamine écouta attentivement.

\- **Et là, Radagast a sorti une épée de sous son manteau. Je te jure que si tu avais vu la tête de Gandalf à ce moment-là, tu aurais tout de suite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, **termina Gwen.

\- **Donc si j'ai bien compris, un magicien humain s'amuserait à jouer au nécromancien dans une vieille forteresse, **résuma Lucy sceptique. **Et vous avez peur de ça ?**

\- **Lucy, la forteresse c'est Dol Guldur, **informa Sara.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, ce qui l'exaspéra.

\- **C'est une ancienne forteresse construite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. **

\- **Sauron ? **demanda Gwen.

\- **Oui, **répondit Sara, en ouvrant un livre à une page précise. « **Dol Guldur est une forteresse érigé par Sauron vers l'an 1050 du Troisième âge au sud-ouest de Vert-Bois-le-Grand sur Amon Lanc, la colline dénudée. Avant, cet endroit était la capitale du royaume d'Oropher, un Elfe Sinda de Doriath. Mais au cours du Second Age, Sauron devenant de plus en plus puissant au Mordor, Oropher du faire migrer son peuple par trois fois vers le Nord. Ils s'étaient établis dans les alentours de l'****Emyn Duir**** lorsque survint la ****Guerre de la Dernière Alliance****. Oropher s'y joignit et mena une armée d'****Elfes Sylvains**** vers le sud, mais ils étaient mal équipés et peu disciplinés, et beaucoup périrent, dont le roi lui-même : il s'était élancé à la tête d'une attaque prématurée sur la ****Morannon****. Son fils ****Thranduil**** survécut à la guerre et ramena les survivants, à peine un tiers de l'armée initiale, à leur logis. », **lut-elle puis elle ferma le bouquin. **Tu ne trouve pas bizarre, Lucy, qu'un nécromancien est apparu précisément là-bas, sachant que Dol Guldur signifie Colline de Sorcellerie en sindarin.**

\- **Bon, j'avoue que c'est tout de même étrange mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut se mettre dans cet état, **remarqua Lucy. **Les magiciens aiment bien exagérer.**

-** Ça m'étonne beaucoup de toi. J'aurais plus cru que ce serait Gwen qui ne se soucierait pas de ça.**

\- **Hey, **fit cette dernière.

\- **Oui mais Gwen à peur pour un rien, **déclara la benjamine.

\- **Quoi ? Moi, avoir peur pour un rien ?** s'exclama l'intéressée.

\- **Ne le nie pas. Il y a une coccinelle qui passe, tu saute au plafond.**

\- **Mais n'importe quoi !**

Ça y est. C'est reparti pour un tour. Sara soupira devant les gamineries de ses amies et se frotta l'arrête du nez.

\- **Ça suffit ! **cria-t-elle sèchement.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent, étonnées. Sara contourna la table, n'oubliant pas sa pomme au passage et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- **Lucy, tu fais ce que tu veux, **dit-elle en se retournant.** Je ne peux t'obliger à croire nos paroles. Tu es jeune et moi, comme dirait Gwen, je me fais vieille, **sa meilleure amie lui fit un petit sourire désolé.** Mais, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de continuer à chercher. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare dans l'ombre. Quelque chose de dangereux. Maintenant, je vous laisse avec vos déboires. J'ai une petite fille qui m'attend pour jouer, **et elle sortit.

* * *

\- **He ho ! Matelot ! Descendez la grande voile !**

\- **Bien mon capitaine !**

Sara attrapa un pan d'un drap blanc et descendit à la branche en-dessous d'elle et elle l'accrocha de sorte que le drap, pardon la voile, soit bien tendu.

\- **C'est fait Capitaine ! **s'exclama-t-elle vers les branches les plus hautes.

\- **Très bien ! **

Sara regrimpa jusqu'à « la capitaine » qui n'était d'autre que Lily. Depuis deux heures maintenant, elles s'amusaient comme des petites folles.

Après qu'elle soit sortie de la bibliothèque, Sara s'était mis en quête de la petite tout en mangeant sa pomme et elle l'avait trouvé assise au bord d'une fontaine. Elle l'avait rejointe et toutes les deux avaient cherché ce qu'elles pourraient faire. Elles seraient sûrement encore au bord de la fontaine, si Sara ne s'était pas souvenu des jeux qu'elle faisait avec ses amis ou son frère quand elle était petite. Elles décidèrent alors de jouer au pirate et, avec un tricorne fait en papier et peint, un foulard rouge, des cordes, des draps et des vêtements adéquats, elles se trouvaient dans un immense arbre, leur servant de navire, près du terrain d'entraînement et à côté d'une petite rivière calme.

\- **Où allons-nous Capitaine ? **demanda la jeune femme qui se positionna sur une branche à côté de celle de la fillette.

Elles avaient vraiment bien agencé l'arbre. Par exemple, à côté de Lily, Sara avait créé un plateau suspendu, accroché à des branches par des cordes. Là-dessus, était entreposé une gourde, un tube qui servait de longue vue, un compas et des friandises qu'elles avaient piqués dans les cuisines. Des cordes pendaient ici et là pour pouvoir descendre ou se balancer (pour Sara) de branche en branche, des draps étaient suspendus ou attachés pour représenter les voiles et la jeune femme avait même fabriqué des hamacs.

\- **Aux Iles Enchantées ! **s'exclama la petite en regardant une carte qu'elles avaient empruntée dans la bibliothèque.

\- **Les Iles Enchantées ? **répéta Sara d'une voix faussement apeurée. **J'ai entendu dire que tout marin qui s'y aventurait, sentait tomber sur lui une immense fatigue et une grande lassitude le soir venu et le sommeil s'emparait de tous ceux qui posaient le pied sur une des îles. Il paraît même que des fantômes et des enchantements peuplent les mers alentours.**

\- **Ce sont que des légendes ! Maintenant, montez là-haut pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas de méchants !**

Sara sourit devant les mots de la petite qui ne faisait pas vraiment pirate mais c'était adorable. Elle laissa alors la petite qui faisait semblant de tenir la barre et elle monta à la cime. Là-haut, Sara se positionna confortablement et admira le paysage tout en remettant le foulard rouge sur sa tête. Ses cheveux miel étaient lâchés. Elle portait une chemise à manche bouffante laissant ses épaules dénudées, le tout resserré par un corsage en cuir marron. Elle portait aussi un pantalon en cuire marron et ses bottes en cuire qu'elle avait lavé de toute la crasse de la route. Quant à la petite avec son tricorne en papier peint en noir sur ses beaux cheveux bouclés roux, elle portait une tunique beige sur un pantalon en toile marron avec une ceinture où pendait une petite épée en bois.

Tout à sa contemplation, Sara remarqua un groupe de nain qu'elle connaissait bien avec deux jeunes hommes qui venaient par ici. Elle sourit malicieusement.

\- **Capitaine ! Ennemi en vue ! **cria-t-elle en descendant vers la petite.

\- **Quoi ? **fit Lily qui prit sa fausse longue vue et qui la porta à son œil droit. **Mmh… Des nains et des hommes. Stoppez-les !**

Sara descendit, sautant de branche en branche, s'aidant des cordes,… Elle arriva sur la dernière branche au-dessus du groupe qui arrivait.

\- **Halte ! **ordonna-t-elle.

Tous ses amis leva la tête vers elle avec surprise. Elle se tenait debout sur la branche, les bras croisés et le regard malicieux.

\- **Sara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut ? **demanda Kili.

\- **Silence mécréant ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler ! **

L'ordre de la jeune femme contrastait grandement avec l'envie évidente d'éclater de rire mais elle se contint. Elle croisa le regard de Conan qui comprit évidemment à quoi elle jouait. Il décida de jouer le jeu comme dans le bon vieux temps.

\- **Oh non ! **s'écria-t-il. **Des pirates ! Nous sommes perdus !**

\- **Quoi ?!**

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?**

\- **Il a perdu la tête ou quoi ?**

Sara se retint de pouffer, rien qu'à voir la tête des nains qui ne comprenaient vraiment rien, surtout en voyant Conan s'agenouiller "d'effroi". Quand à Estel, lui, souriait, complice avec les deux amis. La jeune femme croisa un regard bleu glacé interrogatif qui fit battre son cœur plus vite que la moyenne et pour seule réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- **Taisez-vous ! **cria-t-elle, coupant net les exclamations des nains. **Bien. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ? Un seul répond !**

Les nains se regardèrent avec incompréhension. La jeune femme soupira. Ils étaient vraiment lents d'esprit. Ah non ! Thorin semblait avoir enfin compris. Tant mieux. Plus que 12 nains !

\- **Nous sommes un groupe de nain qui souhaite accéder au terrain d'entraînement, **fit-il en lui souriant avec complicité.

\- **Ah bon, **commenta-t-elle en s'accroupissant sur la branche. **Et que font deux hommes avec vous ?**

\- **On a le droit de choisir nos adversaires, non ?**

Sara se redressa, attrapa une corde à côté d'elle et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas. Elle se plaça à trente centimètre, face au nain qui la dépassait au moins de cinq centimètre. Des fois, elle aimerait bien être plus grande.

\- **Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire, mmmh ? **fit-elle. **De toute façon, l'accès est interdit par ordre du capitaine.**

\- **Et qui est-ce ? **lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus prés d'elle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra, si bien qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle essaya de se calmer mais cette soudaine proximité ne l'aidait pas du tout, en plus les autres qui les regardaient.

\- **Euh… C'est…c'est la Capitaine Lily…Lily-jolie, **bégaya-t-elle.

\- **Maître Sara ! **cria une petite voix.

Tout le monde levèrent la tête et virent la sœur de Conan assise sur une branche, les regardant tranquillement.

\- **Merci Lily, **murmura Sara pour elle-même. **Oui ?**

\- **Que font ces personnes ici ?**

\- **Ils veulent accéder au terrain d'entraînement capitaine, **répondit Sara en s'éloignant légèrement de Thorin.

\- **Vous leur avez dit que c'était interdit ?**

\- **Oui mais ils n'ont pas l'air de bien comprendre. Que voulez-vous, ce sont des nains. Ils sont lents d'esprit.**

Face à ces dire, des exclamations se firent à son encontre et elle leurs souriait avec malice. Thorin la regardait mi-amusé, mi réprobateur. Elle haussa simplement des épaules.

\- **On n'a cas les aider à comprendre, **fit Lily de là-haut.

\- **Vous avez une idée Capitaine ?**

\- **Le supplice de la planche ? **proposa-t-elle.

\- **Ah. J'avais une autre idée. Peut-être un peu trop radical.**

\- **Laquelle ?**

\- **Un saut dans le vide suivi d'un arrêt rapide.**

La petite la regarda perplexe. Sara s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Conan.

\- **Pourparler.**

\- **Oh non, **fit Sara déçu.

\- **Sara ? C'est quoi pourparler ? **Chuchota Lily alors que tout le monde l'entendait.

\- **Si une personne demande un pourparler, celle-ci doit être épargnée pour être amené au capitaine du navire afin de pouvoir s'expliquer, **répondit la jeune femme en murmurant.

-** Pfff... C'est qui, qui a inventé cette stupide règle ?**

\- **Ce sont sûrement les elfes, **dit-elle attirant plusieurs rires de la part des nains. **Et, euh, pourquoi tu chuchote ?**

\- **Pour pas qu'ils nous entendent pas.**

\- **Tu sais que c'est raté ?**

\- **Ah ! Euh… Bah, on fait semblant.**

\- **D'accord.**

Toutes les personnes présentes souriaient.

\- **Euh, Sara ? Tu peux venir me chercher ? J'arrive pas à descendre.**

\- **Oui, **fit-elle puis reprenant en voix normal. **Reculez, s'il-vous-plaît.**

Elle prit appuie d'un pied sur le tronc et sauta pour atteindre la branche. De là, elle fallait qu'elle se hisse donc elle se balança d'avant en arrière et elle eut assez d'élan pour faire un tour et demi en avant. Elle atterrit sur la branche à plat ventre et elle l'enjamba. Ensuit, elle se mit debout et commença l'ascension jusqu'à la petite.

\- **Voilà, **souffla-t-elle arrivé à hauteur de la gamine.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et d'une main attrapa une corde.

\- **Accroche-toi bien.**

Et elle s'élança dans le vide, se laissant glisser le long de la corde qui lui brûlait la main.

En bas, elle déposa Lily par terre et souffla sur sa main toute rouge.

\- **Ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle, **gémit-elle.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **demanda la petite rousse.

\- **Ce que je veux, **commença Conan avec une voix sérieuse et autoritaire, **c'est que premièrement, tu ne monte plus dans un arbre, c'est dangereux. **

\- **J'y crois pas, **s'exclama Sara, **tu utilise une règle de piraterie pour enguirlander ta sœur.**

\- **Deuxièmement, **continua le jeune homme ne se préoccupant de la remarque, **tu as volé dans les cuisines, ainsi que des draps, des cordes, et tout un tas d'autres choses.**

Lily allait répliquer mais son frère la coupa.

\- **Pas la peine de nier. On vous a vu toi et Sara partir en courant comme des voleuses. Et troisièmement, **finit Conan, **il me semble que tu as leçon dans la bibliothèque avec Lindir.**

La petite baissait la tête coupable.

\- **Je suis désolée, **s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- **Conan, tu y vas un peu fort, **commença Sara,** …**

\- **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est ma sœur et elle a fait des bêtises, en partie entraînée par toi.**

\- **Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant. C'est normal. Elle a envie de s'amuser. Si je puis me permettre, les elfes sont, comment dire, stricte. Je ne pense pas que Lily joue beaucoup sinon c'est soit toute seule ou avec toi et peut-être Maëlya.**

\- **Et toi, tu es une parfaite partenaire de jeu ? **demanda le jeune homme dubitatif.

\- **Conan, tu sais que je suis une grande enfant, **sourit-elle.

\- **Mon ami, elle a raison, **intervint Estel qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, adossé à l'arbre.

\- **De quoi ? De laisser ma sœur jouer ou qu'elle soit une gamine quand elle s'y met ?**

\- **Mmmh…les deux.**

\- **Estel ! **s'écria la jeune femme faussement indignée.

Conan soupira. Les nains regardaient l'échange, attendant de savoir l'issue bien qu'ils avaient la voie libre pour s'entraîner.

\- **Conan, j'ai une proposition, **fit Sara voyant que son ami hésitait. **Je te défie en duel à l'épée et si je gagne, tu laisse ta sœur tranquille pour aujourd'hui.**

\- **Et si tu perds ?**

\- **Lily devra aller s'excuser et aller à sa leçon tandis que je ferais ce que tu voudras. Alors ?**

\- **Mmmmh….**

\- **Tu as peur, petit guerrier ? **le provoqua-t-elle.

\- **Oh ! Tu va le regretter ma vieille ! Très bien. J'accepte !**

Ils se sourirent et Sara monta dans l'arbre pour récupérer sa véritable épée qu'elle avait laissé dans un hamac. Tout le petit monde alla au terrain d'entraînement. Les nains, Estel et Lucy se placèrent sur le côté tandis que les deux amis se mirent face à face au centre.

\- **Aller Sara ! Tu va le battre ! **crièrent Fili et Kili.

\- **Oui ! S'il te plaît gagne ! **s'exclama Lily.

La plupart des nains firent des paris sur qui allait gagner tandis qu'un certain nain attendait le début du combat.

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour, l'épée en main avant de commencer l'affrontement. Leurs premiers échanges furent légers alors qu'ils se jugeaient du regard pour évaluer la force et l'expérimentation de l'autre. Puis ils décidèrent tous les deux en même temps de redoubler d'effort, leur échange devenant plus violent comme un véritable combat, jouant des bottes et des stratèges pour essayer de surprendre son adversaire ou pour prendre le dessus dans l'affrontement.

Sara se débrouillait vraiment pas mal. Elle se baissait, tournoyait comme si elle dansait une danse mortelle. Thorin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Mais il ferma un instant les paupières pour reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer sur le combat car Conan semblait être un adversaire de poids et plusieurs fois, il avait faillit mettre à terre la jeune femme.

Le combat dura ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis, parvenant d'un habile coup d'épée à tordre la poigne que Conan exerçait sur son épée, éloignant la lame d'elle par la même occasion, Sara se rapprocha de son adversaire et le poussa de toutes ses forces avec son épaule, le faisant ainsi basculer, tout en terminant par lui faire un croche pied qui le mit au sol.

Et avant que le jeune homme n'est pus faire quoi que ce soit, Sara posa son pied gauche sur la main droite de Conan, celle où il tenait son épée, pour ensuite, poser le bout de sa lame sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever ou de pouvoir répliquer.

\- **Toucher !**

Elle entendit derrière elle les exclamations de ses amis et les nains réclamaient déjà leur somme. Pauvre Nori, Dori et Dwalin ! Ils ont parié sur le mauvais parti.

Sara baissa son arme et enleva son pied puis aida Conan à se relever.

\- **Je ne te savais pas si combattante, **lui dit-il. **Pendant ces années, tu t'es améliorée. Parce que combattre juste pour jouer…**

\- **Oh ! Mais c'est en deux mois que j'ai appris, **fit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la troupe.

\- **Deux mois ?**

\- **J'ai eu un excellent professeur, **sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Fili.

Ce que remarqua Conan.

\- **Alors c'est vous qui lui avait appris ?** demanda-t-il au nain blond.

\- **Oui c'est moi.**

\- **Ça n'a pas été trop difficile ? Parce que je sais qu'elle est très maladroite, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- **Je dois avouer qu'au début, ça a été une vraie catastrophe, **confirma Fili le regard complice.

\- **Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? **fit Sara les mains sur les hanches.

\- **A vrai dire,…si, **lâcha Conan avant de rire.

\- **Hey ! **

Elle frappa son épaule, assez fort, car son ami fit la grimace, se frottant à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

\- **Sara !**

La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'une petite tornade rousse sauta dans ses bras. Elle la souleva et la cala contre sa hanche.

\- **On a gagné ! On a gagné ! **s'exclama Lily. **Conan t'as perdu ! Nana nère !**

Son frère lui tira la langue et elle lui répondit de même.

\- **Elle est pas belle ta langue, **fit Conan.

\- **Bah, la tienne non plus, **répliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui vola alors son chapeau et s'éloigna avec, en sifflotant.

\- **Conan ! Rend-le moi !**

\- **Viens le chercher !**

Sara déposa la fillette à terre qui s'élança aussitôt à la suite de son frère. Ils firent ainsi le tour du terrain puis d'un coup, Conan s'étala de tout son long, permettant à la petite fille de s'asseoir sur lui.

\- **Estel ! Espèce de traître !** s'écria le jeune homme en relevant la tête, à l'encontre de son ami.

\- **Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait du tout,** fit celui-ci innocemment.

\- **C'est ça. Prend moi pour une buse. C'est ta jambe qui a décidé toute seule de me faire un croche-pied ?**

\- **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle.**

Et le dúnedain s'éloigna tranquillement en souriant.

Sara rit et s'approcha des nains. Déjà, certains commençait à s'entraîner sur le terrain.

Elle s'assit à côté de Thorin.

\- **Vous avez fait des progrès, **lui dit-il.

\- **Oh ! Merci, **remercia-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.** C'est grâce à Fili.**

\- **Oui mais je pense que vous aviez déjà quelques bases.**

\- **Euh…bah, en fait, j'ai appris lors de mes 8 ans.**

Il posa son regard sur elle, attendant une suite.

Sara hésita. C'est vrai que personne ne se souciait d'eux étant donné que les nains se battaient entre eux et que Conan était trop occupé à se défaire de sa petite sœur qui avait décidé de l'embêter jusqu'au bout. Puis elle aimait bien parler avec ce nain en particulier.

\- **Je m'en souviens très bien, **reprit-elle le regard dans le vague. **Mon père s'occupait des chevaux dans les écuries. Mon frère et moi, on était allé le voir et je l'avais supplié de m'apprendre à combattre. Au début, il avait refusé, disant que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune. Puis mon frère a plaidé en ma faveur, déclarant que ce serait lui mon adversaire et qu'il ferait attention à moi. Mon père a finalement accepté. J'étais tellement contente. **Elle souriait.** Donc je me suis entraînée avec Trinian comme adversaire et mon père qui me donnait des conseils. On faisait tout cela en cachette. Mon père et mon frère avaient peur que ma mère l'apprenne. Parce que,…enfin, c'est une maman. Elle s'inquiète pour ses enfants, souhaite que tout se passe bien pour eux,… Ma mère avait déjà été extrêmement réticente à ce que mon frère apprenne l'art du combat, alors moi… Malheureusement, un après-midi où je m'entrainais avec mon père et mon frère, ma mère est rentrée plutôt de sa visite chez son amie Megara. La femme qui m'a recueillit après…**, elle marqua un légère pause, **bref. Donc elle est rentrée plutôt que d'habitude, nous prenant tous les trois au dépourvu, enfin surtout mon père et mon frère. Je me souviens de leur tête en entendant la voix de ma mère nous appeler. **Elle eut un léger rire.** Ils ont laissé tomber les bâtons de bois par terre et sont partis aller se cacher dans les écuries après m'avoir demandé de dire à maman qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans les champs avec les ouvriers. Donc ils m'ont laissée là, en plein milieux de la cour. Ma mère est alors arrivée et quand elle m'a vu en pantalon et chemise blanche avec autour de moi les bâtons qui servaient d'entraînement à mon frère et mon père, elle s'est mise dans une colère noire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a demandée d'une voix très calme où était les deux grands imbéciles qui me servaient de frère et de père. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient allés se cacher dans les écuries et qu'ils m'avaient dit de lui dire qu'ils étaient dans les champs avec les ouvriers. Elle partie alors vers l'endroit que je lui avais dit. Moi, je suis restée plantée là, regardant dans la direction où elle avait disparue. Et de là, j'ai tout entendu. **

****_\- __**Ah ! Chérie… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**__ entendit la petite._

_Cela devait être son père et il avait l'air pas très assuré._

_\- __**Il paraît que Trinian et toi, vous êtes dans les champs. A travailler avec les ouvriers.**_

_Ça, c'était sa mère. Mais elle devait avouer que la voix froide et sarcastique lui faisait froid dans le dos._

_\- __**En fait, je me suis dit que les chevaux avaient besoin qu'on renouvelle leur paille, **__fit son père._

_\- __**Et moi, je suis venue aider papa, **__rajouta la voix de Trinian._

_\- __**Vous me prenez vraiment pour une bécasse.**_

_Ouuuhhh… Ça commençait à chauffer. _

_\- __**Pourquoi dis-tu cela mon amour ?**__ demanda son père la voix légèrement tremblotante._

_\- __**On n'oserait pas Maman.**_

_\- __**C'est ça ! Allez-y ! Enfoncez-vous un peu plus ! Vous vous payez vraiment ma tête ! C'est Sara qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici et qu'en plus vous lui avez demandé de mentir ! De ME mentir ! Vous êtes des irresponsables ! Et qui plus est, vous l'avez entraîné à se battre ! Et ne niez pas ! J'ai vu les bâtons ! Mais comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! **_

_Sara entendit son frère et son père essayer de se justifier mais sa mère ne semblait pas les entendre. Puis elle entendit des cris de douleur et sa mère apparut alors, tirant les oreilles de Trinian et de son mari._

\- **Sur le coup, j'ai éclaté de rire, **ses yeux pétillaient.** Mais je riais tellement que j'étais tombé assise par terre. Ce moment avait été mémorable. Bien sûr, je me suis fait disputer mais moins que Trinian et mon père. Il y a des avantages à être la plus petite. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne me suis plus entraîner. Ma mère me l'avait interdit. Bon, il y avait un bon côté des choses.**

\- **Lequel ?** demanda Thorin qui avait écouté, souriant de plus en plus en imaginant la scène.

\- **J'ai pu me moquer de mon frère et mon père pendant un bon moment.**

Elle arborait un grand sourire, fière d'elle. Il éclata d'un léger rire.

\- **En tout cas, je comprends d'où vient votre satané caractère, **fit-il.

\- **Moi ? Un satané caractère ?**

\- **Oui. Avec la scène de l'autre soir.**

\- **Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant encore un bon moment, **soupira-t-elle. **Combien de fois, je vais vous dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Enfin si, mais vous m'avez tous poussez à bout. Et puis désolé. Mon caractère vient de mes parents. Je ne peux rien y faire.**

Ils se défièrent du regard mais au bout d'un certain temps, ils éclatèrent de rire. Les nains furent surpris de voir une aussi bonne entente entre eux mais ils ne dirent rien et firent semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Lily arriva alors devant eux.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma puce ? **demanda Sara qui s'était calmée entre temps.

\- **On joue à chat perché avec Conan.**

\- **C'est bien.**

\- **Oui. D'ailleurs…, **la petite toucha l'épaule de Sara, **c'est toi le chat.**

La fillette s'en alla en courant, riant aux éclats.

Sara fut un temps surprise avant d'entrer dans le jeu.

\- **Oh la petite chipie ! **s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. **Désolé Thorin. Il faut que j'attrape un petit diablotin.**

\- **Bonne chance !**

\- **Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin.**

La jeune femme s'élança à la poursuite de Lily et Conan. Mais tous les deux réussissaient à l'esquiver ou à se percher. Au bout d'un moment, après mainte et mainte tentative, elle toucha Kili et c'est ainsi que les deux frères entrèrent dans le jeu.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, Gwen et Lucy rangeaient tous les livres et documents.

\- **Elle aurait pu ranger tout de même, **râla la jeune femme à la peau chocolat.

\- **Dire qu'ils sont en train de jouer dehors, **soupira la benjamine.

\- **Je me demande comment on en est arrivé là ?**

\- **Je me le demande. Deux heures qu'on est là-dessus.**

\- **Il n'y a pas écrit boniche sur mon front, **rouspéta Gwen en remettant un livre sur son étagère.

\- **Pourtant, il me semblait que si, **dit sarcastiquement Lucy.

\- **Eh oh ! Toi la gamine, tu te tais !**

\- **Qui est-ce que tu traite de gamine, morue !**

\- **Tu ne t'es pas vu dans un miroir, sale quiche !**

Elles recommençaient à se chamailler. Depuis tout à l'heure, ça n'arrêtait pas. Ça s'insultait, ça s'envoyait des livres en pleine figure,… On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une bibliothèque. C'était plutôt le champ de bataille de la guerre contre Sauron.

Soudain, Lucy s'arrêta en voyant ce bordel. Elle venait de comprendre.

\- **STOP ! **cria-t-elle avant que Gwen ne lui lance un énième bouquin à la tronche. **Stop. Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi ce rangement n'en finit pas.**

Gwen baissa son bras et regarda autour d'elle. Ah ouais ! En fait, depuis tout à l'heure, elles dérangeaient ce qu'elles rangeaient.

\- **La faute à qui ! **s'écria-t-elle.

\- **Pas la mienne en tout cas !**

Et c'était reparti. D'ici là, elles auront peut-être fini quand Erebor sera enfin reprise. Et encore, c'était pas assez.

* * *

**Et oui ! Vous ne rêviez pas !  
**

**C'était bien un remake de Pirates des Caraïbes ! Enfin, un remake, pas vraiment, mais le film m'a inspiré.**

**En tout cas, du côté de Lucy et Gwen, les insultes volent haut si je puis dire ! **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Oh et laissez moi une review ;)**

**Bisous**


	16. Le séjour à Fondcombe

**Coucou ! ^^  
**

**Enfin les vacances ! Youpiiii ! **

**Comme promis, voici ce chapitre qui marque le dernier dimanche de l'Avent.**

**Merci à ma bêta et à ma lectrice qui me laisse un com. :)**

**Bon, je tiens à préciser que j'ai mis ** à un moment. Elles signifient le début du passage que vous pouvez lire avec la chanson All Star de Smash Month. Et ce jusqu'à la ligne qui sépare mon chapitre en deux parties.**

**Voilà ! Je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Chapitre XIII : Le séjour à Fondcombe

Les jours suivirent dans la même bonne humeur. Sara était dans la bibliothèque la matinée et l'après-midi, soit elle jouait avec Lily, soit elle s'entraînait avec la Compagnie ou soit elle se promenait dans les jardins avec ses amies ou Thorin ou Bilbon. Des fois aussi, elle aidait Maëlya dans ses tâches ou elle restait en compagnie de Conan, Estel, Elrohir et Elladan.

Ses recherches avançaient très peu. Gwen l'aidait. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait sa meilleure amie plongée dans des bouquins. Mais elles stagnaient. Au bout d'un moment, Sara pensa qu'il fallait plutôt chercher dans les archives. Et pour ça, elle préférait demander.

Bien que ses recherches n'avançaient pas, son amitié avec Thorin, elle, était plutôt au beau fixe. Elle s'entendait bien avec lui enfin de compte. Bien sûr des fois, il l'énervait avec son caractère de cochon mais elle se mettait un pavé sur la langue. Mais malgré ça et la « distance » qu'il y avait entre eux (même si elle s'entendait bien avec lui, elle ne pouvait se permettre une certaine familiarité), elle discutait facilement avec lui, rigolait,… Quand à lui, il se confiait un peu. Elle apprit qu'il était l'ainé d'une fratrie. Un frère et une sœur. Cette dernière était la mère de Fili et Kili, Dís. C'était la petite dernière, celle qui fallait protéger. Puis il avait eu un frère, Frerin. Son frère et lui avait été inséparable comme Kili et Fili. Pour Frerin, Thorin avait été un modèle. Puis celui-ci a du sortir de l'enfance pour entrer dans la politique, pour apprendre le métier de roi. Cela les avait séparés. Ils avaient perdu leur complicité. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours eu ces moments où ils se retrouvaient comme en enfance. Mais malheureusement, Frerin fut tué pendant la bataille d'Azanulbizar et cela, Thorin s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas su veiller sur lui, alors qu'il avait promis à sa mère. Au fil de leur discussion, Sara découvrit un nouvel aspect de lui. Elle le voyait quand il parlait de ses souvenirs et surtout de son petit frère. Cette tendresse dans son regard, la nostalgie, la tristesse,… Ces moments-là, elle ne disait rien, prêtant juste une oreille attentive et un réconfort. Puis elle découvrit aussi que ce nain avait peur. Peur pour sa sœur, ses neveux, sa Compagnie peur pour l'avenir. Il avait peur de devenir un mauvais roi. C'est là qu'elle avait remarqué toutes les responsabilités, tous les devoirs qui ployaient sur ses épaules. Sara trouvait vraiment étrange de le voir ainsi, de voir un simple nain, aigri par la vie qui n'avait pas été clémente. Mais elle ne disait rien, écoutant juste et elle savait que Thorin lui était reconnaissant. Puis, elle aussi parlait d'elle, de son frère, de ses parents. Chacun son tour.

Bien évidemment, Gwen et Lucy la charriaient et à son plus grand malheur, Fili et Kili rajoutaient leur grain de sel. D'ailleurs ses quatre là semblaient s'être mis de connivence. Le nombre de fois où elle avait été dans des situations plus que gênantes avec Thorin et que ces imbéciles s'étaient retrouvés dans les parages. La dernière en date avait été la pire. Alors qu'elle se baignait seule dans son bain tranquillement, Gwen et Lucy avaient fait irruption dans la salle et avaient pris ses affaires pour repartir aussitôt. Sara, surprise, était sortie précipitamment du bain. Elle allait se mettre à leur poursuite pour pouvoir récupérer ses vêtements car elle n'avait que ça à mettre, qu'elle s'était souvenue qu'elle était nue. Elle s'était enroulée rapidement dans une serviette et était sortie précautionneusement dans le couloir, espérant ne trouver personne. Là, à quelques mètres, ses affaires avaient été roulées en boule par terre. Elle avait dû se résigner à avancer, mettant de l'eau partout avec, en plus, ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient dans son dos. Cela n'avait rien arrangé. Elle s'était accroupie pour les ramasser lorsqu'elle avait vu trois paires de bottes naines se présenter devant elle. Oh non ! Elle s'était relevée lentement et avait croisé une paire d'yeux d'un bleu glacé surpris et gêné avec quelque chose en plus qu'elle n'avait pas su identifier. C'était Thorin rougissant légèrement, avec ses deux neveux qui étaient goguenards face à la situation dans lequel ils n'y étaient pas pour rien. Elle était devenu rouge cramoisi et par simple réflexe, bien qu'elle avait une serviette autour d'elle, elle avait serré ses vêtements contre elle. Elle avait reculé puis s'était retournée vivement avant de se précipiter dans la salle des bains et de refermer derrière elle. Par la suite, elle eut beaucoup de mal à discuter avec le prince nain ou à le regarder dans les yeux.

Puis il y avait Elrohir, Elladan (elle s'était super bien entendu avec ces derniers), Estel et Conan. Ces quatre là aussi la charriait mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les précédents. Non. C'était sur ses bêtises qu'elle avait faites étant petite. Conan s'était fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler et de le raconter aux autres. Vie de merde. Mais elle avait découvert un secret sur son ami d'enfance. Il était amoureux. Elle s'était fait une joie de le rapporter à Gwen et Lucy qui s'occupèrent immédiatement de Conan et la première étape, c'était de découvrir l'élu de son cœur. Pendant ce temps là, Sara était tranquille. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il y avait encore les deux zigotos qui ne la lâchaient pas. Tant pis. Elle faisait avec parce que, elle, elle savait qui était la dulcinée de Conan. Maëlya. La douce Maëlya qui, Sara en était sûr, était amoureuse du jeune homme. C'était tellement évident. Ils se tournaient autour mais aucun des deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Et pour ça, Sara a été une précieuse aide. Elle avait tout prévu. Elle avait écrite une chanson pour ces deux là. Mais il fallait qu'ils chantent ensemble et pour ça, Sara avait manigancé tout un truc. Premièrement, elle avait raconté à Maëlya et Conan, qu'elle voulait chanter une chanson, qu'elle avait écrite, avec eux. Ils acceptèrent et elle leurs donna à chacun une partie différente du texte à chanter. Tout ça, bien sûr, sans que l'un ne sachent qu'elle avait demandé la même chose à l'autre. Deuxièmement, elle avait donné les partitions de sa musique à un groupe d'elfe musicien, tout en répétant avec les deux tourtereaux chacun à leur tour. Et troisièmement, Sara s'était désistée à la dernière minute, prétextant une extinction de voix, obligeant ainsi Conan et Maëlya à chanter ensemble. Donc, bien sûr, ce soir là, lors du dîner habituel avec Elrond et tous les autres, Sara avait reçu des regards noirs de la part de ses deux amis, tandis qu'elle leurs avait souris victorieusement. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une douce mélodie et la voix claire de Maëlya, hésitante au début, s'était élevée :

\- **_Tout ce temps, cachée dans mes pensées  
Tout ce temps sans jamais y croire  
Tant d'années si loin de ce monde  
Et de la vérité _**

Elle avait regardé droit devant elle, n'osant tourner la tête vers Conan qui celui-ci, la couvait avec amour.

\- **_Me voilà sous le ciel étoilé  
Je suis là et soudain je vois  
L'avenir s'est éclairé  
Ma vie est à l'endroit _**

Maëlya sentant le regard insistant du jeune homme sur elle, avait tourné la tête et elle s'était mise à rougir instantanément.

\- **_Et je suis tout éblouie  
Car enfin la brume s'est levée  
Et je suis tout éblouie  
Les lumières scintillent partout  
L'air est doux, je me réjouis  
De sentir le monde avancer  
Maintenant tout semble différent  
Je veux croire en vous_**

La dernière phrase avait été directement adressée à Conan qui lui avait sourie, tout heureux. On aurait dit un petit garçon émerveillé face à des cadeaux. Sara avait été contente d'elle. Son plan marchait à merveille. Elle avait observé ses camardes qui se taisaient (pour une fois) avant de croiser un regard glacé. A cet instant, une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans sa poitrine et elle avait fait un petit sourire à cette personne. Conan avait alors commencé son couplet.

-**_ Tout ce temps à rêver jour et nuit  
Tout ce temps à chasser l'ennui  
Tant d'années sans voir ni comprendre  
Le monde et la vraie vie_**

**_Elle est là, sous le ciel étoilé_**  
**_Je la vois et soudain je sais_**  
**_L'avenir s'est éclairé_**  
**_Je devine où je vais_**

\- **_Et je vois dans ce regard_**, avaient-ils reprit ensemble, face à face, se tenant les mains.

\- (Conan) **_Que le voile enfin s'est levé_**

\- (tous les deux) **_Et je vois dans ce regard_**

\- (Maëlya) **_Que les lumières brillent pour nous_**

\- (tous les deux) **_Et dans la douceur du soir  
Je sens que le monde a changé  
Maintenant tout semble différent  
Je veux croire en vous  
Je veux croire en nous_**

Ils étaient restés ainsi les yeux dans les yeux, comme seul au monde. Plus rien ne comptait. Simplement l'Autre était important. Sara n'avait pu empêcher son exclamation de joie.

\- **Oui ! Je suis trop forte ! Je suis trop forte !**

Elle s'était arrêtée en pleine danse de joie, se rendant compte de sa bourde. Elle prit alors un verre d'eau et fit semblant de tousser.

\- **J'ai mal…de gorge…, **avait-elle dit d'une voix faussement éraillée.

\- **Toi ! **

Elle s'était retournée vers Conan qui la pointait du doigt.

\- **Manipulatrice ! Entremetteuse ! **

\- **Je ne vois pas…du tout de quoi…tu parle, **avait-elle continué en buvant un peu d'eau avant de reposer son verre. **J'ai juste…une extinction de voix.**

\- **Une extinction de voix, hein ?**

Il l'avait soulevé par surprise et l'avait placé sur son épaule en mode sac à patate.

\- **Conan ! **s'était-elle écriée de sa voix parfaitement normale. **Repose-moi par terre !**

\- **Ah ! Tiens ! Tu as retrouvé ta voix !**

\- **Je…je… Bon, j'avoue que j'ai menti. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Maintenant repose-moi !**

\- **Moi aussi, c'est pour la bonne cause…que je vais t'emmener faire un tour du côté de la rivière.**

-** Quoi !**

Conan était sorti de la salle sous les insultes et les vociférations de Sara tandis que la Compagnie ainsi que Lily, Maëlya, Estel et les jumeaux les suivirent. Le jeune homme était allé sur un petit pont de pierre qui traversait une des rivières calmes qui peuplaient les jardins et il jeta Sara par-dessus qui tomba dans un jolie plouf dans l'eau. Gwen et Lucy, qui avait accompagné le jeune homme, éclatèrent de rire, surtout en voyant la tête de Sara qui avait entre temps émergé de l'eau. Sauf qu'elles n'auraient pas du venir. Gwen, qui se penchait un peu trop au-dessus du pont, avait senti une main attraper sa cheville et la faire basculer. Elle tomba la tête la première dans l'eau sous les rires de Sara et de tous les autres.

\- **Où vas-tu comme ça Lucy ? **avait demandé Conan, avisant la jeune fille qui commençait à s'éloigner discrètement de lui.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper que le jeune homme l'attrapa et la balança dans la rivière. Toutes les trois s'était regardées avant de jeter un regard noir au jeune homme qui se moquait d'elles du haut du pont. Mais d'un coup, elles l'avait vu basculer et tomber dans l'eau. C'est là qu'elles virent Lily, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Ouais Lily ! T'es la meilleure ! **S'était écriée Sara.

\- **Bravo Lily ! **Avait renchérit Gwen.

\- **Tu es géniale ! **Avait rajouté Lucy.

Conan avait émergé de l'eau et s'en suivit alors une bataille d'eau mémorable. Kili et Fili les avaient rejoints et ils s'étaient alliés à Conan contre les filles. Les nains étaient restés les regarder, même certains les avaient rejoints au bout d'un moment. Lily aussi était venue mais Sara s'était occupée d'elle car celle-ci ne savait pas nager et elle lui avait appris.

Ensuite, il y avait Bilbon. Notre cher hobbit. Sara passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, découvrant avec lui la beauté de Fondcombe et ses nombreuses cascades. Ce semi-homme était le plus adorable qu'elle est connue. En même temps, c'était le seul. Il avait de petites attentions à son égard (bien sûr sans arrière pensée). Il était polie, courtois,… Il avait juste un petit défaut. Sa curiosité. Bilbon faisait son possible pour être dans la retenue. Presque comme s'il était craintif. Ou qu'il croyait à une certaine pudeur de la part de son interlocuteur. Mais au fond, on voyait bien qu'il tentait de freiner sa curiosité et des fois, il y cédait. Sara adorait voir à son expression un peu coupable qu'une phrase lui avait échappée mais que, tant pis, il assumerait. Il prenait alors un air détaché, quoique déterminé. Mais toujours un peu fuyant. Et la jeune femme lui répondait en lui souriant, malgré que les questions soient portées sur son enfance.

Bien sûr, elle passait du temps avec ses amies mais moins que de coutumes. Car premièrement, cela évitait à Sara de recevoir des sous-entendus à propos de Thorin et deuxièmement, Gwen passait du temps avec Elenwë dont elle appréciait la compagnie et Lucy avec Ilmarë ou encore avec Fili et Kili. Donc elles n'étaient pas autant ensemble que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas très grave. Sara discutait alors avec le Seigneur Elrond ou Glorfindel ou Gandalf ou encore avec Maëlya.

** Puis sinon, il y avait sa petite Lily. Toutes les deux s'amusaient comme des petites folles ensembles. Par exemple, elles avaient fait tout un après-midi, un atelier cuisine. Bofur et Bombur avaient participée. Ils avaient fait ensembles une tarte-soleil au chocolat. Bon à la fin, ça s'était transformé en bataille de farine. Lily et Bofur contre Sara et Bombur. Ils avaient mis les cuisines sans dessus-dessous. Mais ils s'étaient bien marrés, finissant tous les quatre recouverts de la tête au pied de farine. Et enfin de compte, tout le monde s'était régalé le soir avec leur tarte-soleil au chocolat. Puis, Sara lui apprenait à danser. Elle faisait des blagues aux autres comme par exemple trafiquer l'arc de Kili dont la corde s'était éclatée entre ses mains lors d'un entraînement. Une fois aussi, pour se venger d'être constamment la victime de quatre de ses amis, Sara et Lily avaient fait une blague à Gwen. Cette dernière était allée dans les bains. Pendant qu'elle se déshabillait derrière le paravent, Lily était rentrée discrètement et avait échangé le flacon pour les cheveux que Gwen avait choisi. Puis elle était ressortie tout aussi discrètement, rejoindre Sara qui était resté caché, prête à aider la petite s'il l'avait fallu. Elles restèrent ainsi, attendant le signal et il arriva. Gwen avait poussé un long cri d'épouvante. Elles avaient regardé par la porte entrouverte et là, elles pouffèrent de rire. Leur farce avait parfaitement marché. Sauf que Gwen avait entendu leur rire et elle avait ouvert la porte en grand. Sur le coup, Sara n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire suivie de Lily. En même temps, la jeune femme offrait un spectacle, plus que comique. Elle était habillée d'une robe mauve. Pour l'instant, rien de spécial. Mais ce qui attirait le regard, c'était ses cheveux bleu turquoise. Gwen avait poussé un cri de rage à l'encontre de Sara et Lily, et ces deux dernières déguerpirent le plus vite possible en gloussant. Une course poursuite s'était alors déroulée dans les couloirs. Sara et Lily, en dernier recours, étaient entrées dans la chambre que partageait la Compagnie, tous ses membres les regardant avec surprise.

\- **Faîtes comme si on n'était pas là, **avait dit Sara et avec Lily, elles se cachèrent dans une grande armoire.

Alors surgit Gwen dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Les nains, passés la surprise, avaient essayé de ne pas rire mais en vain. Gwen avait vu rouge. Elle allait tuer Sara. Elle avait demandé s'ils avaient vu sa soi-disant meilleure amie et ils répondirent que non. Elle s'en alla alors à grand pas. Sara avait alors ouvert la porte, était sortie avec Lily et elles s'étaient mises à éclater de rire suivis de tout le monde présent dans cette pièce.

\- **Top là Lily !**

La fillette avait tapé dans la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait croisé les yeux bleu rieurs de Thorin et elle lui avait souris avec malice. Soudain, Gwen était réapparue, souriant victorieusement.

\- **Toi ! Ça va être ta fête ! **S'était elle écriée à l'adresse de Sara.

La jeune femme avait pu lui échapper après une course folle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes à travers le domaine elfique. Mais quelque jour plus tard, alors qu'elle passait en dessous d'un balcon, Sara s'était reçu un seau d'eau glacé de la part de Gwen qui avait réussi à enlever la teinture de ses cheveux. Mais tout le monde avait eu assez le temps de la voir ainsi. Elle fut la risée de toute la Compagnie pendant un petit moment. Entre Sara et Gwen, la guerre était déclarée.

Chacune à leur tour, les jeunes femmes faisaient une crasse à l'autre. Par exemple, Sara réussit à enfermer Gwen dans un placard pendant tout l'après-midi. Celle-ci avait toqué, crié pour qu'on la laisse sortir. Mais au lieu de ça, elle fit plutôt peur aux résidents de la demeure qui croyaient qu'un fantôme y avait élu domicile. Ou, une autre fois, Gwen, pour se venger, avait volé les vêtements de son amie lorsque celle-ci était au bain (deuxième fois) et avait fermé à clé sa chambre. Du coup, la jeune femme était restée toute la journée avec une serviette autour d'elle, essayant de retrouver les vêtements que Gwen avait cachés ou la clé pour ouvrir sa chambre, tout en évitant les habitants de la cité et ses amis. Mais des fois, leurs stratagèmes étaient déjoués. Alors que Gwen avait remplacé l'eau par du jus de citron dans le verre de Sara, Lily, qui l'avait vu faire, prévint la jeune femme. Celle-ci, lors du repas, fit semblant de boire le verre avant de le vider par-dessus le balcon dans un geste tellement fluide et naturel que tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu. Ensuite, elle avait déclaré que c'était très rafraîchissant. Gwen l'avait regardé comme si des oreilles de warg venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Du coup, elle se servit un grand verre de jus de citron qu'elle a bu en entier. Elle est devenue toute blanche et a passé la soirée à boire de l'eau. Sara et Lily avaient ri à gorge déployée. Elle s'était fait avoir. Ou d'autre fois, c'était leurs amis qui se les recevaient. Une fois, Sara attendait patiemment avec un seau plein de boue derrière une porte. Elle avait vu Gwen rentrer il n'y avait pas longtemps. La porte s'était enfin ouverte et elle avait jeté son contenu sur la personne qui sortait. Mais, pas de chance, c'était Dwalin. Gwen, qui était derrière avec la Compagnie, lui avait fait un petit coucou et un sourire victorieux. Sara n'avait pas eut le temps de rouspéter qu'elle s'était enfuie à toute jambe, en criant, suivie d'un Dwalin en colère et recouvert de boue au passage. Les personnes dans le couloir n'avaient pas compris grand-chose. Ils avaient juste vu un citron pressé (Sara a les cheveux dorés donc… Oui, je sais ma blague est nulle) hurlant « **Mais on peut discuter ! Aaaaaahhhh !** » poursuivi par un taureau fou (en même temps, imaginer Dwalin en colère). En tout cas, on pouvait dire qu'avec elles deux, il y avait de l'animation à Fondcombe.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Sara était allée dans les cuisines pour boire et grignoter quelque chose. Après avoir fouillé, elle avait trouvé une délicieuse boisson. C'était un liquide ambré avec un doux parfum de miel et d'été et qui était très rafraichissante. Elle s'installa à une petite table avec la bouteille, un verre et un plat de cookie. Elle resta un petit moment seule avant que Gwen n'arrive. Elles se regardèrent en chien de fusil. Puis Sara lui fit un grand sourire.

\- **Viens ! **lui dit-elle d'une humeur étrangement joyeuse. **J'ai trouvé une délicieuse boisson et il y un plat de cookie rien que pour nous.**

\- **Arrête Sara ! Je parie que c'est encore un de tes coups fourrés.**

\- **Non, je te jure. Viens !**

La jeune femme à la peau chocolat s'installa réticente. Sara lui offrit un verre en même temps qu'elle s'en servait un autre. Gwen trempa ses lèvres pour goûter et dû avoué que c'était super bon.

Les minutes passèrent, se transformant bientôt en heure et les deux jeunes femmes avaient laissé leur différent de côté et se retrouvaient à discuter de tout et de rien autour d'un plat de cookie vide. La boisson ambrée sur laquelle elles avaient jeté leur dévolu, était vraiment délicieuse, avec un goût sucré et sa fraîcheur plus revigorante que la plus claire des eaux. Elles ne cessaient de remplir leur verre, sirotant avec plaisir le nectar inconnu. Plus le temps passait et plus les deux amies se sentaient bien, heureuse et détendue. Elles éclataient de rire pour rien, s'amusaient. C'est alors qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles allaient être en retard pour le dîner. En plus, il n'y avait que la Compagnie ce soir-là. Elles se levèrent, chancelantes, gloussant de plus belle. Elles prirent chacune une bouteille au milieu des cadavres qu'ils y avaient sur la table et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Près de la salle, les filles entendirent les discussions et Sara qui était en tête s'arrêta.

\- **Chuuut, **fit-elle en rigolant tout en se tournant vers son amie. **Nous sommes en mission secrète.**

\- **Quels sont les instructions mon commandant ? **murmura Gwen en gloussant.

\- **Ne pas se faire repérer tout en s'incrustant chez l'ennemi.**

\- **Bien chef.**

Sara reporta son attention sur les discussions et fait signe à Gwen d'y aller. Elle l'a suivie et elles entrèrent discrètement en rasant les murs. En effet, la Compagnie discutait tranquillement autour de la table attendant l'arriver des deux jeunes femmes. Mais peu à peu, les membres remarquèrent les filles qui n'étaient pas aussi discrète qu'elles ne le croyaient. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent.

\- **Chut, **fit Sara ne remarquant pas le silence. **Ils vont nous repérer.**

\- **Sara, **rigola Gwen. **C'est trop tard.**

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la table qui les regardait sans comprendre.

\- **Non. T'inquiète. Ne bouge pas. Ils n'y verront que du feu, **gloussa Sara à l'encontre de son amie.

Elles restèrent sans bouger mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser comme des bécasses. Lucy inquiète se leva et alla rejoindre ses amies.

\- **Sara ? Gwen ? Vous allez bien ? **leurs demanda-t-elle.

\- **Lulu ! **s'écria Sara tout en se retournant et levant les bras. **Mais oui, on va très bien ! Hein Gwen ?**

\- **Lulu ? **répéta Lucy.

\- **Ouais ! On va super méga bien ! **

Sara et Gwen ricanèrent.

\- **Dis, elles ont toujours eu un rire aussi stupide ? **demanda Kili à son frère.

\- **Hey! On t'entend, **signala Gwen, **rire stupide toi-même d'abord, hahaha !**

Et les filles repartirent pour une nouvelle séquence de gloussement.

\- **Mais c'est vrai que tu as un rire stupide, **remarqua Sara entre deux rires.

\- **Bah toi alors !**

Amusée par cette constatation, les jeunes femmes rirent de plus belle.

\- **Elles sont devenu complètement folle, **murmura Ori en jetant un regard légèrement apeuré à Dori.

\- **Mais non, on n'est pas folle. On est simplement heureeeuuuse de vivre, hihihi ! **répliqua Sara.

Sur ce, elle reprit une gorgée de la boisson ambrée à la bouteille qu'elle tenait, histoire de montrer à quel point elle était heureuse.

\- **Et puis franchement, on est trop contente d'être avec vous aussi ! **Renchérit Gwen.

\- **Vous faites de ces têtes ! **rit Sara. **Aller, viens Lucy !**

La jeune femme attrapa son amie. Elle plaça une main dans son dos tandis qu'elle prenait une main de son amie dans la sienne. Et elle s'élança, entraînant Lucy dans une folle danse.

-**_ Il en faut peu pour être heureux Vraiment très peu pour être heureux Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure Que nous prodigue la nature Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil, _**chanta-t-elle en faisant tourner Lucy sur elle-même.

Elle lâcha Lucy qui chancela et qui tomba dans les bras de Fili. Elle rigola et Gwen vint la rejoindre. Elles dansèrent ensemble sur une chanson d'enfance et elles reprirent ensembles, utilisant leurs bouteilles comme micro (même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était).

\- **_Il en faut peu pour être heureux Vraiment très peu pour être heureux Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis Prenez la vie du bon côté Riez, sautez, Dansez, chantez, Et vous serez un ours très bien léché._**

\- **Elles sont saoul, ce n'est pas possible, **dit Lucy incrédule**.**

\- **C'est la première fois que tu les vois comme ça ? **demanda Fili.

\- **Oui.**

-** Moi, je les trouve marrantes, **sourit Kili.

\- **Kili !**

Le nain brun se tourna vers son oncle qui semblait légèrement sur les nerfs. Celui-ci décida d'intervenir. Sa patience atteignait ses limites. Il s'approcha de Sara qui s'arrêta en le voyant s'approcher tout en lui souriant. Il sentit cette sensation qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois quand il était proche d'elle mais il la fit taire bien vite. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et lui prit sa bouteille. Celle-ci le regarda faire sans protester. Le nain respira l'odeur qui se dégageait de la boisson et il y trempa ses lèvres. Il eut une grimace.

\- **De l'hydromel, la boisson des elfes, **lâcha-t-il avec un dégout évident.** C'est une boisson assez forte. Combien de coupes avez-vous bu ?**

\- **J'n'en sais rien. Beaucoup, vu les bouteilles vides qu'il y a dans la cuisine. Ouais beaucoup, beaucoup même.**

La jeune femme gloussa bêtement tandis que derrière elle, Gwen ne cessait de répéter « **beaucoup, beaucoup **», trouvant apparemment la chose très drôle.

\- **Et bien, c'est beaucoup trop,** trancha le nain en gardant la bouteille. **Vous devriez rester tranquille quelques instants pendant que les effets disparaissent. **

\- **Hé mais non ! Rendez-moi ma bouteille !**

Elle essaya de l'attraper mais Thorin l'en empêchait et cela l'amusait grandement. Sara laissa tomber et porta son regard sur Gwen. Elle sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

\- **Tu peux me passer ta bouteille s't'plaît ?**

\- **Non, **gloussa son amie.

\- **Mais s't'plaît !**

\- **Non !**

Sara soupira lorsqu'elle eut une idée.

\- **Regarde ! Un warg rose !**

\- **Où ça ? **demanda Gwen en tournant la tête.

Sara lui prit la bouteille et but. Son amie protesta. Mais Lucy arriva et confisqua elle aussi la boisson. Elle l'emmena sur la table à côté de celle qu'avait posée Thorin. Sara haussa des épaules et chercha ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour s'occuper.

\- **Hey Gwen ! Je te parie que je peux faire la roue trois fois de suite en équilibre sur la rambarde du balcon ! **s'écria-t-elle en gloussant.

\- **Paris tenu ! **ricana la jeune femme noire.

Sara se dirigea vers la rambarde et se hissa dessus avant de se mettre debout. Toute la Compagnie poussa des exclamations horrifiées.

\- **Vous êtes folles ! **s'écria Bilbon terrifié.

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas. Elle se mit en position, se pencha, positionnant ses deux mains et lança ses jambes pour atterrir de l'autre côté.

\- **Et de une !** rit-elle.

\- **Descendez de là ! **ordonna Thorin paniqué.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et recommença encore une fois mais à l'atterrissage, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre avant de se remettre droite tandis que ses amis reprirent leur souffle. Thorin s'approcha d'elle.

\- **Descendez ! C'est un ordre !**

\- **Attendez ! Encore une dernière !**

Thorin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle fit sa troisième roue. Mais en se réceptionnant, son pied dérapa dans le vide et Thorin réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa son bras in extremis et l'attira contre lui, la faisant descendre de la rambarde de force. Il avait eu une de ses peurs.

\- **Woua, vot' manteau est tout doux ! C'trop chouette !**

Apparemment fascinée par la fourrure qui ornait le manteau du nain, Sara s'amusait à passer ses doigts dessus en gloussant, ayant déjà oublié son pari avec Gwen. Quand à celle-ci, elle riait bêtement. Thorin fit signe aux autres de s'occuper de cette dernière. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps que Lucy l'assomma avec un plat en argent et la jeune femme s'écroula au sol.

\- **Désolé, **s'excusa-t-elle devant l'assemblée étonnée, **mais je n'en pouvais plus.**

Thorin ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur Sara accrochée à lui. Mais quand il tourna la tête, son regard croisa de grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient comme une enfant. Cette fois, il ne put faire taire cette sensation qui le prenait. Son cœur battait plus vite que la moyenne et une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Sara pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Puis elle approcha son visage de lui tandis qu'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux lèvres tentantes de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle était saoule. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Et contre toutes attentes, elle déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Thorin qui se pétrifia.

\- **Vous êtes gentil.**

Puis elle déposa sa tête contre le torse du nain. Elle était calme comme s'il avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Thorin, hésitant, referma ses bras sur elle sans pour autant la serrer contre lui. La Compagnie ne dit mot mais pour certain membre, le sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres. Soudain, Sara blanchit violemment avant de porter une main à sa bouche. Inquiet, Thorin la prit par les épaules pour pouvoir l'observer.

\- **Vais vomir, **gémit-elle en s'agenouillant.

Il poussa un juron en khuzd'ul. Lucy fut rapide. Elle prit le saladier et vida le contenu de laitue dans l'assiette de Kili à côté qui fit la grimace et elle donna le récipient à Thorin. Celui-ci tomba à genoux à côté de Sara et plaça le saladier devant elle juste à temps. A peine le nain retint les cheveux de la jeune femme de tomber devant elle, qu'un spasme la secoua et une fraction de seconde plus tard, son estomac rendait l'intégralité de son contenu. Elle détestait ça. Avoir des spasmes qui secouaient son corps alors que la plupart du temps, rien ne sortait, avoir soudainement chaud et froid à la fois… Elle sentit Thorin caresser son dos dans un geste apaisant ce qui la réconforta. Sa crise passa et Bilbon arriva avec un verre d'eau et une serviette.

\- **Merci, **lui dit-elle.

Elle prit une gorgée pour se rincer la bouche qu'elle recracha dans le saladier avec ce qu'il y avait déjà dedans avant de boire un peu et de s'essuyer la bouche et le menton avec la serviette.

\- **Douce Yavanna**, **vous tremblez comme une feuille !**

Bilbon avait raison. En dépit de la chaleur estivale, la jeune femme tremblait de la tête au pied et était encore bien trop blanche au goût de Thorin.

\- **Il faudrait qu'elle se repose, **informa Oïn.** Qu'elles se reposent toutes les deux. **

\- **Bien. Je vais raccompagner Sara dans sa chambre, **déclara Thorin en soulevant la jeune femme dans ses bras. **Kili, occupe-toi de Gwen.**

\- **Bien Mon Oncle.**

Le roi nain sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentait le sommeil la gagner, bercée par la démarche souple du nain. Inconsciemment, elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse puissant et nicha sa tête dans son cou, respirant l'odeur musquée et sauvage, la rassurant par la même occasion. Thorin raffermit sa prise sur elle, heureux de la sentir contre lui, bien que c'était purement amical, hein ? Purement amical !

\- **Vous êtes gentil, **murmura-t-elle la voix ensommeillée.

\- **Vous me l'avez déjà dit, **lui répondit-il de sa voix basse.

\- **C'est pas grave, **fit-elle. ** Les compliments ne font pas de mal. D'ailleurs j'aime bien votre voix.**

\- **Ma voix ?**

\- **Mmh, **acquiesça-t-elle. **Votre voix grave est apaisante et rassurante, bien que des fois, elle peut faire trembler les murs quand vous êtes en colère. En plus, elle raisonne dans votre poitrine, j'aime bien, **elle eut un léger rire.

Thorin ne sut pas quoi répondre. De toute façon, il était arrivé devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et la referma derrière lui. Il s'avança vers le lit et il déposa délicatement la jeune femme qui dormait à moitié pour ensuite la couvrir d'un drap après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il allait se retirer lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper sa manche. Il se retourna et vit Sara éveillée.

\- **Restez un peu, s'il vous plaît.**

Elle le supplia du regard.

\- **Très bien.**

Il alla chercher une chaise et il s'installa près du lit. Sara lui sourit et peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle s'endormit pour de bon. Thorin resta un moment dans la pièce sombre, contemplant malgré lui la jeune femme endormie. Son visage aux traits délicats. Ses cheveux couleur miel coulant librement sur l'oreiller blanc. Tandis que la lueur de la lune, passant par les arches, rehaussait l'éclat de son teint. Elle était belle. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Tout à l'heure, il avait eu la folle envie de l'embrasser. Envie qui était toujours présente. Sortant de ses pensées, qu'il sentait dériver sur une pente un peu trop glissante, il s'approcha d'elle doucement et dégagea une mèche qui tombait sur son visage, tout en caressant délicatement sa peau. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se retira précipitamment et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ?**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez été sages. Parce qu'il y aura peut-être un cadeau le 25 décembre. Enfin, si le Père Noël se grouillait un peu à écrire.**

**Allez ! Bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont et bonne fêtes !**

**Bisous**


	17. Toute bonne chose a une fin

**Il fait nuit. La lune brille. Les enfants dorment. Soudain, quelque chose approche. Un traineau tiré par des rennes volant se posent sur le toit d'une maison. Un vieux bonhomme habillé de rouge descend et empreinte la cheminée. Dans le salon, le silence règne. Il dépose des cadeaux sous le sapin puis repère le verre de lait et le cookie laissés pour lui. Il sourit et prend cette collation avant de repartir par la cheminée. Il remonte dans son traineau et repart en criant : "Oh Oh Oh ! Joyeux Noël à tous !"**

**Mais, tout de suite après lui, une jeune fille habillée de noir arrive par le bas. Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée avec une épingle à cheveux et désactive l'alarme avec son super gadget. Elle entre et se précipite au pied du sapin pour déposer le dernier chapitre publié. Elle fait un selfie pour garder en souvenir mais le flash réveil le chien qui s'attaque à elle, les babines retroussées. Paniquée, elle cours hors de la maison pourchassée par l'animal auquel elle réchappe de justesse. Elle souffla de soulagement. Bon, il reste encore des lectrices. Au boulot !**

**Je tiens à préciser que l'auteur est désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y a mais elle n'a pas eu le courage d'embêter sa bêta lectrice en ce jour de fête. Oh et aux deux étoiles **, écouté Fairy Tail Theme de Taryn Harbridge.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XIV : Toute bonne chose a une fin

Sara se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible et la bouche pâteuse. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient complètement confus. Elle regarda dehors. Le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle portait ses vêtements de la veille. Etrange. Elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps. Elle avait trop mal à la tête pour ça. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit sa robe blanche puis elle se vêtit d'un petit gilet noir. Elle enfila ensuite ses ballerines beiges. Bon, elle n'avait pas la grande classe mais elle avait fait au moins un effort. Après s'être préparée machinalement, elle prit son sac pour prendre la boîte que lui avait offert Gloïn avec les remèdes d'Oïn et elle sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva pour le petit-déjeuner devant les nains et Lucy : mal-réveillée, la bouche pâteuse, traînant des pieds avec un maux de tête affreux. Elle prit une chaise à côté du chef de la Compagnie qui la regarda faire, amusé. La jeune femme tira sa chaise qui racla sur le sol pavé, lâcha sa boîte sur la table et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et enfouis sa tête dedans.

\- **Bonjour, **lui dit Thorin.

Il eut pour seul réponse, un simple signe de la main.

\- **Et bah ! On dirait que quelqu'un à la gueule de bois ! **rit Bofur.

Sara releva la tête.

\- **C'est pas la peine de crier, **grogna-t-elle avant de replonger dans ses bras.

\- **Je ne crie pas.**

Ils entendirent des mots étouffés provenant d'elle qui restait fermement dans la même position.

\- **On comprend rien de ce que tu dis, **fit Kili.

Elle se redressa.

\- **Je disais que si. Et parlez moins fort s'il vous plaît. Je me tape déjà une migraine cab…caba…cari…**

\- **C'est difficile à dire, hein ? **sourit Nori.

\- **Et je t'emmerde, c'est difficile à dire ? **répliqua Sara véhémente.

Les nains firent tous une tête abasourdie. Il ne fallait pas la chercher ce matin. Lucy regardait son amie comme si elle ne la connaissait pas.

Sara se rendant compte de ses propos, soupira.

\- **Excuse-moi, Nori, **dit-elle au nain à la coupe étoile.** J'ai du mal ce matin.**

Le voleur fit un geste vague pour signifier que ce n'était rien mais prit note de ne jamais chercher des noises à Sara. Elle avait de la répartie. La jeune femme ouvrit sa boîte et sortit plusieurs plantes différentes. Elle prit un bol, versa de un peu d'eau et rajouta ses fameuses plantes. Avec une cuillère, elle écrasa et mélangea avec force. Sur ce, Gwen arriva dans le même état que Sara et s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle. Elle répondit par un grognement aux saluts de la Compagnie et elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- **Ça va ? **lui demanda Sara en continuant à fabriquer sa mixture.

\- **J'ai l'impression qu'un warg s'est amusé à me mâchouiller la tête, **répondit son amie d'une voix pâteuse.

\- **Je te comprends.**

\- **D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi l'impression que quelqu'un m'a frappée à la tête. J'ai une bosse, je crois.**

Les nains coulèrent discrètement un regard à Lucy qui sifflotait innocemment, regardant en l'air. Mais Gwen ne remarqua rien.

\- **Fais voir, **ordonna Sara en laissant de côté son bol.

Elle examina l'arrière de la tête de son amie, passant sa main sur son cuire chevelu. Elle sentit à un moment une petite bosse et Gwen siffla de douleur.

\- **Tu as du te cogner. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne va pas avoir de traumatisme crânien.**

\- **Je suis rassurée.**

Elles se sourirent. Gwen déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie qui fit de même ensuite et elles se prirent dans les bras. La hache de guerre était enterrée.

\- **Bon, **fit Sara en se dégageant. **J'ai fini mon remède. Passe-moi deux verres.**

Son amie accéda à sa demande. La jeune femme remplit les deux verres en répartissant bien le contenu du bol. La mixture était couleur verdâtre et avait mauvaise odeur. Sara donna un verre à son amie qui fit la grimace, d'ailleurs comme toute la Compagnie qui regardait avec dégoût.

\- **Je te conseille de boire ça cul-sec, **prévint Sara.

Gwen porta son verre à ses lèvres, hésita puis commença à boire. Mais dés la première gorgée, elle s'arrêta, faisant la grimace.

\- **C'est dégueulasse ! **s'écria-t-elle.

\- **Je t'ai dit de boire cul-sec, **souffla Sara.** Ce remède sert à atténuer la douleur. Désolé si le goût n'est pas compris dedans.**

La jeune femme inspira et expira puis d'un coup, elle avala son verre en entier avant de le poser sur la table en faisant une grimace. Elle réclama de l'eau. Gwen prit son courage à deux mains et imita son amie. Elle fit aussi une grimace et prit l'eau des mains de Sara.

\- **Il y a intérêt que ça fasse effet, **grogna Gwen après avoir bu.

00000

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement et la potion fit effectivement effet. Leur migraine disparut et elles eurent les idées plus lucides. Elles purent ainsi aller dans la bibliothèque comme à leur habitude et continuer les recherches épluchant les archives cette fois dans l'espoir d'un quelconque indice sur ce qui se passait. Elles déjeunèrent ensuite avec la Compagnie. Puis Sara alla s'isoler dans les jardins au pied d'un arbre avec le cahier vierge que lui avait offert Bilbon ainsi que les dessins d'Ori. Elle avait une idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Dans ce cahier, serait inscrit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, les événements importants de cette quête, la description de lieu, des personnes qu'elle rencontrait,…et elle allait rajouter les dessins dedans. Donc elle passa son après-midi à organiser et elle commença à reporter des événements dedans, même elle écrivit une chanson en rapport avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait grandement.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et pas une seule fois, la jeune femme ne fut dérangée. Remarquant qu'il était légèrement tard, Sara alla dans sa chambre récupérer une tenue elfique, étant donné que ce soir, le Seigneur Elrond, ses fils et le Seigneur Glorfindel seraient présent au dîner, et elle se dirigea vers les bains. Elle passa une bonne heure à profiter de la chaleur de l'eau avant de s'habiller. Elle avait pris une robe vert pâle, dont les longues manches faits d'un tissu légèrement transparent laissaient ses épaules dénudées tandis que deux petites bretelles vertes maintenaient son bustier. Sur celui-ci, il y avait un petit lacet sur le devant entouré d'arabesques argentées brodées avec doigté et la jupe descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle s'attacha ensuite ses cheveux en un chignon, laissant deux petites mèches encadrer son visage. Sara se demanda où était Maëlya mais elle se dit qu'elle devait être occupée. Elle sortit alors et tomba sur Thorin tenant par la main Lily. Sur le coup, elle trouva cette image trop mignonne. La petite fille posait des questions au prince nain et celui-ci lui répondait avec patience, une étincelle de tendresse dans les yeux qu'elle avait déjà remarquée quand celui-ci regardait ses neveux. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent en apercevant Sara.

\- **Sara ! **s'écria la petite fille toute joyeuse, lâchant la main du nain pour enlacer la taille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci caressa les boucles rousses de l'enfant, ne remarquant pas que Thorin la déshabillait du regard avec intérêt. Sara se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de la fillette qui posa ses petites mains sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- **Tu n'es plus malade ? **demanda Lily.

\- **Qui t'a dit ça ? **questionna perplexe Sara.

\- **C'est Maëlya et Conan. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais beaucoup trop bu, une mauvaise boisson, ce qui t'a rendu malade. Et qu'il fallait te laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Tu vas mieux ?**

La jeune femme lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- **Oui, ça va mieux. Tu sais les adultes font des fois des bêtises, **fit-elle en se relevant.

Elle leva son regard vers le roi nain et remarqua son regard qui lui donna un léger frisson. Pas de froid, ni de peur mais de quelque chose d'autre. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits et sourit à la jeune femme qui lui répondit de même.

\- **Vous…vous êtes belles, **fit-il, légèrement hésitant.

\- **M…merci, **remercia-t-elle en rougissant.

Lily fixa les deux adultes, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Elle connaissait cette lueur dans leurs yeux. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec Conan et Maëlya. La petite fronça des sourcils.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ? **demanda Sara qui avait remarqué l'air concentré de la fillette.

\- **Non rien, **dit la petite de sa voix fluette.

\- **Bah… On va aller manger alors ! **

\- **Ouiii ! Et je vais manger avec les grands !**

La petite s'en alla en sautillant toute joyeuse tandis que Thorin et Sara la suivaient côte à côte, souriant. Ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse où la Compagnie était déjà installée à leur table avec Conan et Maëlya, les deux seuls avec Estel à être appréciés des nains. Il n'y eut plus de place à la table et Sara fut obligée d'aller à celle plus grande des Seigneurs pour le bonheur de Thorin qui n'allait pas être tout seul avec des elfes. La jeune femme se demanda si ce n'était pas encore un autre coup des quatre farceurs d'occuper toutes les places de la table de la Compagnie pour qu'elle aye avec le prince nain. Mais bon. Cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Donc elle s'assit au côté de Thorin, bientôt rejoints par le Seigneur Elrond, ses fils, le Capitaine Glorfindel, Estel et Gandalf. Lily, quand à elle, trouva une place au près de son frère.

Le dîner se passa agréablement. La jeune femme discutait soit avec Thorin à sa droite ou avec Estel à sa gauche ou encore avec Glorfindel en face d'elle. Mais bientôt, le dîner arrivait à sa fin et d'un même ensemble, Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond s'excusèrent et sortirent de table. Thorin se leva à son tour en soupirant, ne voulant pas quitter la compagnie de la jeune femme mais il devait les suivre pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. C'est alors qu'il se pencha vers Sara et il lui demanda si elle voulait bien le suivre. Celle-ci hésitante, prit la main que lui tendait le roi et sortit de la pièce avec le magicien, l'elfe, Thorin ainsi que Balin et Bilbon qui les accompagnaient eux aussi. La curiosité de la jeune femme était bien trop forte.

Après maints couloirs, ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque éclairée de la douce lumière de la lune. Il y eut un silence lourd et Sara, postée à côté de Bilbon, regardait Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin et Balin, interloquée. Le magicien prit enfin la parole.

\- **Thorin, donnez la carte au Seigneur Elrond !**

Le nain ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il fusillait le magicien et l'elfe du regard.

\- **Bon sang, Thorin ! **s'énerva le magicien, exaspéré par le comportement buté du nain. **Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous faire la même scène que la semaine dernière !**

Sara posa un regard interrogateur à Bilbon. Celui-ci lui expliqua brièvement à voix basse l'entretien d'il y a une semaine et demi. La jeune femme comprit un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face au comportement du nain. Thorin, entendant le soupir de la jeune femme, consentit enfin à sortir la carte de la poche intérieure de son manteau et il la tendit au Seigneur Elrond avec réticence. Sara savait que c'était très difficile pour le nain de dépasser son entêtement et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, elle lui fit un petit sourire en signe d'approbation. L'elfe les mena alors à l'arrière de Fondcombe par un passage secret dans la bibliothèque. Ils traversèrent un corridor qui plongeait dans la roche des montagnes avant de déboucher sur une corniche juste sous des falaises, là où cascadaient des chutes d'eau. Devant eux, se dressait un autel composé d'un énorme bloc de cristal vers lequel le Seigneur Elrond les dirigea. Il posa à plat la carte sur l'autel. Sara perplexe, demanda :

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?**

\- **_Cirth-ithil, _**lui répondit l'elfe avec bienveillance.

Sara n'y comprenait toujours rien et le magicien vint à son secours.

\- **Des runes lunaires, ma chère enfant, **traduisit-il. **Difficile à repérer.**

La jeune femme n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui sembla que le magicien était un tantinet vexé de ne pas avoir été le premier à les découvrir. Elle eut un rire discret. Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus près de l'autel pour observer, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

\- **Et que sont des runes lunaires ?**

Elrond lui accorda un sourire amusé avant de lui répondre.

\- **Vous posez les mêmes questions que votre ami hobbit, il y a une semaine, demoiselle. **Sara lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais l'elfe fit un geste vague pour signifier que ce n'était rien. **Les runes lunaires sont des caractères invisibles au premier regard. On ne peut les voir que lorsque la lune vient les éclairer par derrière, et ce n'est pas tout : la lune doit être de même forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracées.**

\- **Comment sont-elles tracées ? **demanda-t-elle avide de savoir.

-** Elles ont été créées par les nains, qui les tracent avec des plumes d'argents, comme vos amis pourront vous l'expliquer.**

Sara se retourna vers Thorin et Balin, les yeux émerveillés. Elle s'approcha d'eux excitée.

\- **Dis vous pourriez me montrer un jour ?** demanda-t-elle.** Enfin, je pourrais comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas, **enchaîna-t-elle, en coupant, sans s'en rendre compte, Balin qui voulait lui répondre.** Je sais que vous les nains vous ne montrez pas vos coutumes à tout le monde. Par exemple, vous utilisez très peu le khuzd'ul qui est votre langue natale. Mais vous savez, je suis une personne de confiance. Je ne dirais rien sans votre accord. Puis, j'aimerais tellement apprendre. Ça doit être tellement génial et…euh…**

Sara s'arrêta, comprenant qu'elle était en train de partir loin dans un de ses monologues qu'elle tenait quand quelque chose la passionnait. Elle porta son regard désolé au groupe qui la regardait avec attendrissement.

\- **Vous savez, vous avez le droit de me couper, **fit-elle. **Parce que je peux continuer ainsi pendant un bon moment.**

Elle reçut un sourire amusé du Seigneur Elrond, de Gandalf, de Bilbon et de Balin. Mais elle fut attirée par le regard de tendresse que Thorin lui portait. Elle fut instant plongée dans ses yeux bleus qui la bouleversaient mais elle se reprit aussitôt et changea de sujet.

\- **Et…euh…quand est-ce que les runes de la carte ont-elles été écrites ? **questionna-t-elle.

\- **Ces runes lunaires ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été sous un clair de lune à son premier **

**quartier, il y a près de deux cent ans**, indiqua le Seigneur Elrond.** La chance est avec vous, une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir, **fit-il remarquer tout en indiquant la lune en question, vers laquelle tous les autres portèrent leurs regards.

Celle-ci, finissant par sortir de derrière le nuage qui la masquait, darda ses rayons fantomatiques sur eux, et sur l'eau qui fit danser des dessins de vaguelettes de lumière sur les parois rocheuses, tandis que l'autel de cristal réfléchissait la lumière, faisant jaillir une lueur blanchâtre vers le ciel. Et l'instant d'après, des notes bleutées, des runes naines pour être plus précis, apparurent sur le côté droit, au bas du vieux parchemin, rapprochant Thorin de l'elfe comme les autres qui regardait ce phénomène. Fronçant ses sourcils altiers, le Seigneur Elrond entreprit de traduire à voix haute et en langue commune le texte qui était apparut.

\- **_Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera, Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._**

\- **Le Jour de Durin ? **répéta Bilbon. **Qu'est-ce donc ?**

\- **Le premier jour de l'An des nains quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel, **informa Gandalf.

\- **C'est très fâcheux, **remarqua Thorin à ce sujet, plongé dans ses réflexions. **L'été se poursuit, le Jour de Durin approche à grand pas.**

\- **Nous avons encore le temps, **le rassura Balin en s'avançant vers lui.

Sara, qui avait l'impression d'être complètement mise à part, jeta un regard au coin à Elrond. Elle se demanda si les remarques des nains n'allaient pas finir par mettre la puce à l'oreille de leur hôte, se rappelant que ce que lui avait dit Bilbon, plutôt, dans la bibliothèque. Gandalf avait menti au Seigneur d'Imladris sur leurs intentions, racontant que ce n'était que d'ordre intellectuel. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour faire taire les deux compères prient dans leur enthousiasme mais trop tard…

\- **Le temps de quoi ? **demanda Bilbon, se recevant un regard incrédule de la jeune femme (_"Ben voyons, Bilbon ! Continuez ainsi tous les trois. Le Seigneur Elrond ne se doute de rien ! Pffff !" _pensa-t-elle)_._

-** De trouver l'entrée, **répondit aussitôt Balin. **Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit et au bon moment. Alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira, **annonça le vieux nain à l'encontre de ses camarades.

\- **Ainsi, c'est là votre but ? Entrée dans la Montagne ? **demanda Elrond, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation.

\- **Et alors ? **lui demanda Thorin avec défi, limite cassant, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur son front, en soupirant « **Mais c'est pas vrai** ».

\- **D'aucun estimerait que cela n'est pas prudent, **fit simplement savoir Elrond, en remettant la carte à Thorin qui lui prit, ne disant rien de plus qu'il n'avait déjà dit ou qu'il ne le savait déjà.

\- **Que voulez-vous dire ? **lui demanda Gandalf, sentant que quelque chose se tramait.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas le seul Gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf, **lui fit simplement rappeler Elrond avant de partir.

Sara regarda le magicien qui semblait bien préoccupé et qui affichait le visage d'un enfant coupable. La jeune femme se posa des questions. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient tous retournés à la bibliothèque et Balin, Bilbon et Gandalf s'étaient éclipsés rapidement. De ce fait, elle se retrouvait seule avec un Thorin complètement dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa avec hésitation sa main sur son bras, le sortant de ses réflexions.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, **dit-elle avec douceur. **On y arrivera.**

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, faisant rater un battement à son cœur. Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un tel sourire. Ni des yeux aussi bleus dans lequel on aimerait se perdre. Inconsciemment, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Sara sentit le souffle chaud du nain à quelque centimètre d'elle. Quand à lui, il la regardait de façon troublante et lentement, il se pencha vers ses lèvres. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, apeurée mais à la fois excitée. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque millimètre. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui les firent sursauter et ils se séparèrent d'un coup. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Glorfindel. L'elfe blond posa son regard étonné et suspicieux sur eux mais il continua sur sa lancée et grimpa les marches qui menait à la mezzanine sans au passage adresser un signe de tête à Thorin et sans lancer un « **Bonne nuit, ma chère amie** » à Sara ce qui fit rager le nain intérieurement de voir l'elfe appeler son humaine ainsi. Euh…Depuis quand _son _humaine ? Ils se retrouvèrent vite seuls.

\- **On devrait rejoindre les autres, **décréta Sara qui se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- **Oui. Vous avez raison, **accepta le nain frustré et déçu de s'être fait déranger à un moment particulier avec elle.

Mais pour faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé, le nain offrit son bras à la demoiselle avec un sourire et celle-ci le prit, souriant elle aussi avec malice. Et tous les deux sortirent de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la terrasse.

00000

Plus, ils s'approchaient du lieu, plus Sara et Thorin entendaient les rires et la musique s'intensifiés. Ils arrivèrent et ils virent un feu de bois brûler au milieu de la pièce avec les nains, Lucy, Gwen, Bilbon, Maëlya, Conan, Lily, Estel, Elrohir et Elladan autour riant aux éclats pendant que d'autre jouait des airs. La convivialité et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. La jeune femme et le nain les rejoignirent et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre entre Bilbon et Balin.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? **demanda Sara.

\- **Toi ! **s'exclama Gwen.

\- **Oh ! Danger, **fit-elle avec inquiétude.** Bon, j'ai été ravie de tous vos connaître ! **

Elle fit semblant de se relever et de partir.

\- **Mais non Sara !** calma Lucy.** Reviens ! C'est rien du tout !**

Elle se retourna et les regarda tous suspicieusement mais consentit à reprendre sa place au près du Roi nain et du hobbit.

\- **Alors ? **

Personne ne répondit mais elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait tous d'éclater de rire sauf Thorin, bien sûr, qui attendait lui aussi.

\- **Bon, vous allez répondre à la fin !**

\- **Il faut que tu fasses attention avec les portes, **répondit Fili, déclenchant l'hilarité dans tout le groupe.

\- **Non ! Vous n'avez pas raconté ça ! Non ! **s'écria Sara horrifiée.

Thorin ne comprenait rien. Mais Gwen lui fit le plaisir de lui raconter.

\- **Un jour, alors qu'on jouait Sara, Lucy, Conan et moi, dans la prairie derrière la maison de Tante Meg, jkgkufv…**

Sara s'était jeté sur son amie et l'avait bâillonnée avec sa main. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y avait vingt-deux personnes contre elle.

\- **Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi mais Sara s'est mise à courir vers la maison et…**

\- **Non ! Tais-toi Conan ! **

\- **Elle s'est prise la porte de derrière au moment où Megara ouvrait celle-ci. Enfin, on n'a pas trop compris parce que Sara l'avait vu la porte mais elle se l'est prise quand même.**

\- **C'était à mourir de rire, **rit Lucy.

Elle fit une démonstration avec sa main. La déplaçant rapidement devant elle avant de l'arrêter d'un coup et de la faire tomber. Ce qui déclencha une autre crise de fou rire parmi tout le monde même Thorin. Sara désespéra et rejoignit sa place, faisant la tête. Elle serrait ses jambes contre elle et avait enfoui son visage dedans.

\- **Fait pas la tête Sara, **réconforta Gwen.

\- **Si, je boude, **ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle sentit une main chaude sur son bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard amusé de Thorin.

\- **Mais ce n'est pas drôle. Je mettais fait très mal en plus, **gémit-elle.

\- **Je veux bien le concevoir, **dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

**\- Pfff ! Puis il n'y pas que moi qui a fait des bêtises. N'est-ce pas Lucy ?**

\- **Quoi ? **fit celle-ci surprise.

\- **Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ta tentative de voler ?**

**\- Oïe !**

**\- Ta tentative de voler ? **répéta Fili incrédule à côté de la jeune fille.

\- **Pour ma défense, j'étais jeune et naïve. Et ces trois crétins-là, ils en ont profité, **se défendit-elle en montrant Gwen, Sara et Conan du doigt, ces trois-là regardant ailleurs innocemment et en sifflotant.

\- **Vous nous expliquez ?**

\- **Avec plaisir ! **s'exclama Sara, un sourire sadique sur son visage.** Bon, j'avoue, on a menti à Lucy mais c'était tellement drôle. On lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait voler comme tous les habitants du village mais que ceux-ci le faisaient très rarement. **

-** Elle nous avait demandé comment il fallait faire, **continua Gwen,** et on lui a dit qu'elle devait dévaler une colline en courant très vite et qu'au bout d'un moment, elle s'envolerait mais pour ça, il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille très vite.**

\- **Et elle l'a fait, **reprit Conan.** Elle est allée en haut d'une colline qui surplombait une petite mare. Elle s'est mise à courir. Vite. Mais elle a trébuché sur une pierre… Elle a volé effectivement… Pendant quelques secondes. Avant de faire un magnifique plat dans l'eau. **

Tout le monde éclata de rire sous le regard hostile de Lucy.

\- **_Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vole, _**chantonna Gwen pour se moquer de son amie, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité.

\- **Oh ! Je ne rirais pas autant Gwen, **menaça la fillette. **Ce n'est pas moi qui ais traversée le village entier à une vitesse folle sur une vielle charrette en mauvaise état pour finir à la fin dans un tas de fumier.**

\- **Ah oui ! **se souvint Sara le rire au bord des lèvres. **Je ne mettais jamais autant marrer. **

-** Mais c'est celle-là qui m'avait dit que ça allait être cool !** répliqua Gwen en désignant Sara.

\- **Oui mais je t'avais dit de sauter avant car j'avais vu que cela allait mal finir. Mais tu ne m'as pas suivie !**

\- **J'avais peur ! Toi, tu riais à gorge déployée pendant tout le trajet et moi, je restais au fond de la charrette, espérant que les Valar ne nous appellent pas si tôt auprès d'eux. Crétine, va !**

-** Moi aussi je t'aime Gwen ! **rétorqua Sara avec un sourire.

\- **Ça devait être épique chez vous, **constata Bofur.

\- **Je ne vous le fait pas dire, **soupira Conan. **Comment j'ai pu faire pour les supporter, Valar ? Comment ? **Fit-il agenouillé levant le visage vers le ciel.

\- **Ah ! Ça y est ! Il fait son mélodramatique, **informa Sara. **D'ici quelques minutes, il va se mettre à clamer de long vers sans queue ni tête.**

\- **Bonne chance Maëlya ! Dire que tu va vivre avec lui, **la plaignit Lucy.

\- **Hin…que…quoi ? **rougit l'elfe rousse.

\- **Bah oui ! Vous allez vous marier un jour, **déclara Gwen.

\- **Mais attendez ! On en est même pas là, **intervint Conan qui s'était rassis.

\- **Oh mais ce n'est que le début ! **fit Sara.** Après il y aura le mariage, ensuite les enfants, puis…**

\- ** Non…mais…je…que…ce…enfin…, **bafouilla le jeune homme rougissant à vu d'œil.

\- **Vous le laissez sans voix les filles. Bravo ! **félicita Estel. **Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour.**

\- **Oui. On ne l'aurait jamais cru, **confirma Elrohir.

\- **Je dois avouer qu'au bout d'un moment, il nous cassait les oreilles avec sa belle Maëlya, **renchérit Elladan.

L'elfe se reçut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Conan tandis que Maëlya baissait la tête, n'osant regarder les autres qui étaient tous goguenards face à la situation.

\- **Je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure, Lily écoute nos conneries, **constata Sara, détournant l'attention sur le jeune couple qui la remercia d'un regard.

\- **Oui, **répondit la petite.

\- **Lily, écoute-moi bien, **fit Gwen s'agenouillant devant la fillette et prenant un ton mystérieux. **Tu va tout oublier, tout ce qu'on a dit. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tout ce que tu auras entendu, disparaîtra de ton esprit. Cela t'évitera de faire les mêmes bêtises que nous. Nous qui sommes une bande de crétin.**

\- **Mais je sais que vous êtes une bande de crétin, **répliqua Lily calmement.** Surtout toi.**

Gwen arrêta son numéro et afficha un visage outré avant de se rassoir. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- **Comment elle t'a mouchée Gwen, **rit Lucy.

\- **Oh toi la minus !** menaça la jeune femme noire.

\- **Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la minus, chieuse de service !**

\- **Oh non, **soupira Sara devant les chamailleries de ses amies.

\- **Et c'est reparti, **commenta Bilbon.

\- **On parie sur qui ? **demanda Bofur à côté du hobbit.

\- **Mmmh… Moi, je parie sur Gwen, **fit Nori. **Elle a de la répartie.**

\- **Je dirais plutôt sur Lucy, **contrindiqua Dwalin. **Elle sait se défendre la petiote. Et toi, Thorin ?**

\- **Moi sur Sara, **sourit-il malicieusement.

Car en effet, la jeune femme s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers les instruments de musique de Lucy et Gwen. Elle prit la viole de Gwen et la regarda sous toutes les coutures.

\- **Hé ! Gwen ! Comment tu joues de ce machin ? **demanda-t-elle en désaccordant exprès l'instrument et en tirant des notes fausses.

Gwen réagit au quart de tour et se précipita sur Sara, horrifiée, arrachant des mains de son amie, son précieux bien.

\- **Qu'as-tu fait malheureuse ? **s'écria-t-elle en réaccordant les cordes.

\- **Bon, d'accord. Et ta flûte, Lucy ? **Questionna-t-elle en la prenant.

\- **Non ! N'y touche pas !**

La jeune fille prit la flûte avant que Sara ne souffle dedans.

\- **Ah ! C'est fini ? Vous ne vous disputez plus ?**

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se sourirent. Sara avait gagné.

\- **A ce que je voie, c'est oui, **continua celle-ci.** Tant mieux ! Vous allez nous jouer un petit air dans ce cas.**

-** A vos ordres chef !** répondirent ses amies d'une même voix.

La jeune femme sourit et retira ses ballerines qu'elle posa dans un coin avant de défaire son chignon, laissant ses cheveux cascader dans son dos. Elle demanda aux autres de s'écarter du feu d'au moins dix bons mètres, les menaçant de leur donner un coup s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Elle vérifia que sa robe soit assez ample pour qu'elle puisse danser et se positionna, attendant le signal de Gwen. Car toutes les trois, d'un regard, surent ce qu'elles allaient jouer.

** Gwen commença alors la première, jouant un air connu pour beaucoup. Dés les premières notes, Sara s'activa, débutant par des petits pas sautillant. Accompagnèrent, alors, à la surprise de beaucoup, Elrohir suivie d'Elladan, à la viole tous les deux. Gwen leurs sourit. Ils firent des départs décalés, rendant la mélodie plus amplifiée. C'était magnifique. C'était rare de voir des musiciens qui n'avaient jamais joué ensemble, s'entendre aussi bien et jouer à la perfection, chacun apportant sa part à la musique. Puis les deux jumeaux et la jeune femme noire jouèrent une phrase plus fluide et Sara suivie avec merveille. Elle tournoyait, se cambrait en arrière comme si elle allait chercher quelque chose au loin, laissait ses pieds glisser sur le sol, ses bras se mouvant avec lenteur. Elle dansait différemment par rapport au jour de son anniversaire. Il y avait plus d'émotion. Elle se laissait guider par le rythme de la musique. Les trois musiciens recommencèrent les mêmes phrases du début puis il y eut le même passage de fluidité. Sara ne se déstabilisait pas. Elle continuait rendant ses pas plus compliqués. Puis elle fit une souplesse arrière, récupérant au passage le tambour à cymbale de Gwen qui traînait. Et tous les quatre jouèrent. Gwen, Elrohir, Elladan à la viole et Sara qui dansait tout en tapant le rythme avec le tambour. Les spectateurs tapèrent le rythme de leurs mains tandis qu'un, était complètement hypnotisé par Sara qui dansait autour du feu. Les reflets des flammes lui donnant un air mystérieux. Les yeux de cette personne suivait chaque mouvement, parcourait le corps de la danseuse, laissant ses pensées dérivées. La jeune femme était envoûtante quand elle dansait. C'était une autre personne, plus assurée. Sara posa le tambour en faisant une roue puis Gwen joua avec lenteur, accompagnée de Lucy avec sa flûte traversière. La jeune femme se mouvait avec la même lenteur. Elle aimait quand la musique changeait de rythme. C'était beaucoup plus éprouvant. Il fallait s'adapter rapidement. C'était un challenge pour elle. Danser, c'était raconter une histoire. C'était un moyen de tout oublier, d'avoir l'esprit vide, juste concentré sur ses mouvements. Soudain, une voix accompagna la mélodie et la jeune femme su que c'était Maëlya. Elle ne la voyait, elle ne voyait personne. Tous ses amis étaient placés au second plan quand elle dansait. Il n'y avait que la musique et elle. La viole se retrouva à jouer seule et Sara su que c'était le moment de récupérer le tambour, ce qu'elle fit dans un parfait mouvement fluide. Il y eut une courte pause, un court silence. Puis la musique reprit de plus belle. Les fils d'Elrond et Gwen à la viole, Lucy à la flûte traversière, Maëlya avec sa voix et Sara au tambour, en dansant et en accompagnant Maëlya de sa voix, elle aussi. Tout le monde autour d'eux riait et frappait le rythme des mains ou des pieds. Sara sentit que c'était bientôt la fin. Elle se laissa glisser au sol en un grand écart et secoua les cymbales du tambour pour accompagner les autres pour la dernière note. Il y eut un silence puis les exclamations de joie de ses amis retentirent. A ce moment, Sara se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle était essoufflée, en sueur, la gorge sèche mais contente. Elle se releva avec difficulté et ce fut Bilbon qui l'aida et qui lui offrit de l'eau.

Thorin, qui avait voulu aider Sara et qui avait été devancé par le semi-homme, refoula la jalousie qui le prenait en fusillant du regard le pauvre hobbit qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- **Si tu continues comme ça, je pense que d'ici la fin de la soirée, il n'y aura plus de Bilbon, **remarqua une voix à côté de lui.

Le nain tourna la tête pour constater que son ami Dwalin avait pris la place de Balin. Celui-ci s'étant levé pour aller complimenter la petite troupe improvisée.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **répondit-il calmement, bien que son ton trahissait une légère contrariété.

\- **Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Thorin. Je vois très bien que depuis quelques temps, ton esprit est occupé par une personne. Sara. Tu la dévores des yeux et tu jette un regard noir à tout homme, elfe ou nain qui aurait une quelconque familiarité avec elle.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu n'aurais pas bu par hasard ?**

\- **Thorin, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu es amoureux d'elle. C'est évident. Même une enfant de 7 ans, le verrait. Et tu sais très bien, ce que cela implique pour un nain de tomber amoureux.**

Le prince ne répondit rien, préférant se cloitrer dans le silence. Ce qui exaspéra son meilleur ami.

\- **Ce que tu es buté, **bougonna Dwalin avant de repartir.

Après un petit moment plongé dans ses pensées, Thorin fut distrait par la venue plus que réjouissante de Sara qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- **Vous allez bien ? **lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- **Hum…oui. Pourquoi ?**

\- **Je vous ais vu, plongé dans vos pensées et vous aviez l'air contrarié donc je me suis demandée si vous ne ressassiez pas l'entretien de tout à l'heure.**

\- **Non, pas du tout.**

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux, avant d'être rompu par Thorin.

\- **Au fait, vous…vous avez fait une magnifique prestation. Je n'ais jamais eu encore l'occasion de vous le dire mais vous êtes incroyable quand vous dansez.**

-** Oh ! Merci, **rougit-elle face au compliment.

Soudain, un éclat de voix se fit entendre, détournant leur attention l'un de l'autre.

\- **Non ! Je n'veux pas dormir !**

C'était Lily qui refusait catégoriquement d'aller se coucher.

\- **Il est tard Lily. Si tu veux, je te raconte une histoire, **négocia Conan.

\- **Non ! Veux pas !**

La petite alla se réfugier dans les bras de Sara étonnée.

\- **Lily, arrête ton caprice ! **s'exclama son frère énervé. **Et viens ici !**

-** Non ! Je reste avec Sara, Thorin et tous les autres !**

Conan souffla de rage et Maëlya posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Les autres s'étaient rassis et regardaient la scène, attendant le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- **Lily, il faut que tu ailles te coucher. Il est tard pour une petite fille de ton âge, **conseilla Sara avec douceur.

\- **Non**. **S'il te plaît. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me raconter une histoire ? **supplia la fillette.

\- **Une histoire et après, tu va te coucher. D'accord ?**

\- **D'accord.**

\- **J'y crois pas. Je viens de lui proposer la même chose il y a un instant, **s'indigna Conan.

\- **C'est toujours mieux avec les autres, **fit Lucy conciliante.

\- **Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais te raconter ? Une histoire de dragon ? Non, je me ferais trucider avant la fin par les nains. De princesse nunuche ? Non, ça va t'abrutir. Bien que j'en connaisse qui ne sont pas mal. Mmmh…**, elle posa son regard sur la plus jeune de ses amies et se souvint d'une histoire qu'elle avait créée avec deux frères et deux sœurs comme héros. **Je sais.**

\- **Attend ! **s'exclama Lily qui demanda si elle pouvait aller dans les bras de Thorin, celui-ci acceptant sans rechigner. Il aimait bien cette petite. **Voilà, je suis prête !**

Sara sentit le regard de tout le monde posé sur elle. Ok. Elle allait raconter une histoire pour enfant à vingt-trois personnes, adultes en majorité. Tout était parfaitement normal.

\- **C'est l'histoire d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. L'aîné s'appelait Peter Pevensie. Un garçon de 16 ans aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux bleus. La suivante, était Susan Pevensie âgée de 15 ans. Elle était brune et avait de jolis yeux gris. Le cadet s'appelait Edmund Pevensie. Il avait 10 ans, était brun et avait les yeux noisettes. Puis il y a la petite dernière de 8 ans, Lucy Pevensie. Une fillette aux yeux vert et aux cheveux châtain/auburn.** A l'entente de son nom, Lucy sourit à son amie. **Ces quatre enfants vivaient avec leur mère dans une contrée où la guerre faisait rage. Leur père était parti au front, laissant sa pauvre femme élever leurs enfants. Cette mère décida de les envoyer dans un autre royaume, chez une amie à elle, où ses enfants seraient en sécurité. Donc ils partirent et quelques jours après, ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison de seigneur. Ils furent accueillis par leur tutrice qui travaillait au service du seigneur de cette demeure. Les premiers jours, les enfants s'ennuyèrent à mourir. Ils ne pouvaient aller dehors car ils pleuvaient à seau et les règles que leurs avait imposé leurs tutrice, entravaient leur liberté. La petite Lucy demanda alors s'ils voulaient jouer à cache-cache. Son grand-frère et sa grande-sœur acceptèrent avec joie alors qu'Edmund râla. Ce fut Peter qui conta. Susan partit se cacher dans un coffre vide, Edmund piqua la cachette de Lucy derrière un grand rideau et celle-ci prise de panique à l'entente du décompte, entra dans la pièce qu'on lui avait interdit d'y aller, une chambre d'ami. Celle-ci était vide. Il y avait juste un grand meuble au fond, recouvert d'un drap blanc. La petite curieuse retira le tissu et découvrit une magnifique armoire. Elle entra à l'intérieur, contente de sa cachette et s'enfonça au milieu de manteau de fourrure espérant trouver le fond. Mais curieusement, elle sentit un courant d'air glacé et quelque chose lui piquer le doigt. Elle continua à reculer et rapidement, le sol fut couvert de neige. Elle se retourna et là, ses yeux s'émerveillèrent. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt enneigée. Elle continua son chemin et arriva à une petite clairière où une poutre en métal se tenait en son centre et en haut, se trouvait une lumière éclairant cette espace. La petite s'approcha et posa sa main dessus. C'est là qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venant vers elle. Elle paniqua. Arriva alors une étrange créature. Elle était mi-homme mi-chèvre. Elle avait une écharpe rouge autour du cou, tenait des paquets dans ses bras ainsi qu'une ombrelle pour se protéger de la neige qui tombait. En se rencontrant, tous les deux crièrent et se cachèrent, l'une derrière la poutre, l'autre derrière un tronc d'arbre. Ce fut Lucy qui sortit la première, remarquant que la créature n'était pas un danger. Elle ramassa les paquets qu'elle avait fait tomber et la créature consentit à sortir elle aussi, reprenant ses affaires. Tous les deux firent connaissance et Lucy apprit que la créature était un faune qui s'appelait Mr Tumnus. Celui-ci fut très étonné d'apprendre qu'elle était humaine car il n'y en avait pas dans cet étrange pays. La petite fille apprit alors où elle se trouvait : à Narnia.**

Lily rivait ses yeux sur Sara, écoutant attentivement cette histoire qui commençait à lui plaire : Mr Tumnus invita sa jeune amie à boire le thé chez lui et elle accepta. Son étrange maison était encastrée dans une falaise. Là-bas, le faune lui expliqua que Narnia était plongée dans un hiver depuis cent ans. Il lui raconta des petites histoires et il lui joua une berceuse de Narnia. Celle-ci avait un drôle de pouvoir. Au fil des notes, les flammes dans la cheminée prenaient des formes de faunes, de centaures, de cerfs et peu à peu, la petite s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait noir dans la maison et elle découvrit Mr Tumnus pleurant à chaude larme. Celui-ci lui avoua alors qu'il était en train de participer à son enlèvement. C'était la Sorcière Blanche. C'était à cause d'elle que Narnia était plongé dans cet hiver et elle avait ordonné à quiconque qui trouverait un humain, de lui apporter. Mais le faune ne voulait pas livrer Lucy. Elle était sa seule amie. Il l'aida alors à rentrer chez elle rapidement car certains arbres étaient du côté de la Sorcière. Lucy, en rentrant, remarqua qu'il ne s'était passé que quelque seconde par rapport aux heures qu'elle avait passées à Narnia. Elle raconta son aventure à ses frères et à sa sœur, mais aucun d'eux ne la crut. Bien évidemment, la nuit, la petite y retourna mais cette fois, elle était suivie de loin par Edmund. Celui-ci découvrit alors Narnia à son tour mais perdit de vue Lucy. Il commença à la chercher quand il fit la rencontre d'une belle femme vêtu de fourrure blanche, assise dans un traineau tiré par des reines. C'était la Reine de Narnia. Celle-ci fut douce avec lui et lui posa des questions sur lui et sa fratrie tandis qu'il dégustait un délicieux chocolat chaud et quelques Loukoums. Edmund dénigrait son frère et ses sœurs car celui-ci était en froid avec eux, il ne se sentait pas accepté. Il dévoila aussi que Lucy était déjà entrée à Narnia et qu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'un certain Mr Tumnus. La Reine de Narnia lui demanda alors que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait, il amène son frère et ses sœurs avec lui et qu'elle exaucerait alors tous ce qu'il voudrait. Le jeune garçon accepta avec joie et retourna d'où il venait retrouvant Lucy en chemin qui fut heureuse de le voir. Elle était allée rendre visite à Mr Tumnus. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué que la Sorcière Blanche se faisait passer pour la Reine de Narnia alors qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et Lucy réveilla Peter et Susan pour raconter encore une fois son aventure et que cette fois, Edmund était allé avec elle. Mais celui-ci nia, faisant pleurer la petite. Un jour qu'ils étaient poursuivis par leur tutrice, ils allèrent se cacher dans cette fameuse armoire et Peter et Susan découvrirent eux aussi ce monde différent. Les quatre enfants décidèrent de se rendre chez M. Tumnus, selon les désirs de Lucy, qui fière, voulait montrer à ses frères et sœur à quel point elle avait eu raison. Malheureusement, le faune avait mystérieusement disparu, enlevé par la police de la Reine de Narnia, selon une loi qui interdirait de côtoyer des humains. C'est alors que les enfants rencontrèrent des castors, qui leur racontèrent alors la fameuse prophétie : « Deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Ève » devront se placer aux côtés d'Aslan, le vrai Roi de Narnia, pour vaincre dans une grande bataille, la sorcière, usurpatrice qui se proclamait Reine et qui maintenait un Hiver glacial à Narnia et les habitants sous une dictature. Edmund s'enfuit de la maison des Castors et se rendit chez la sorcière qu'il avait rencontrée, cette dernière lui ayant promis ce qu'il désirait. La disparition du garçon poussa son frère et ses sœurs à accepter de combattre auprès d'Aslan, afin de le sauver. Peter, Susan et Lucy avec les deux castors entamèrent un voyage vers la Table de Pierre, là où le camp d'Aslan était installé. En route, ils rencontrèrent le Père Noël.

\- **C'est qui le Père Noël ? **demanda Lily.

\- **Tu ne le connais pas ? **s'étonna Sara avant de porter un regard interrogateur vers Conan.

\- **Depuis la mort de nos parents, je n'ais plus fêté Noël, **répondit-il.

\- **Qu'est-ce ? **questionna Kili.

\- **Non ! Vous ne connaissez pas Noël ? **fit incrédule Gwen. **Mais vous n'avez pas eu d'enfance alors !**

\- **Gwen ! Chaque peuple a ses coutumes et ses fêtes, **réprimanda Sara.

\- **Tout de même Noël ! **s'indigna son amie. **Vraiment personne ne connaît ?**

\- **Si. Moi, **dit Bilbon d'une petite voix s'attirant les regards de tout le monde. **C'est une fête chez nous, les hobbits. Mais on l'appelle plutôt Yule.**

\- **Hallelujah ! Au moins quelqu'un !**

\- **Gwen ! **s'énerva Sara, la faisant taire d'un regard. **Le Père Noël est un vieux bonhomme d'assez forte corpulence habillé de rouge et d'une humeur toujours joviale et généreuse qui amène des cadeaux aux enfants sages pendant la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre pour nous ou ringarë pour les elfes ou encore d'autre nom que je ne connais, **expliqua-t-elle aux autres.** Chez nous, c'est une période fantastique. Il y a des batailles de neiges. On boit un chocolat chaud près d'une cheminée en écoutant des contes racontés par les Anciens. On décore les demeures. On rit, on danse, on chante. C'est aussi un moyen de rassembler toute la famille autour d'un merveilleux repas le soir venu. Puis le lendemain, quand tout le monde se réveille, on découvre des cadeaux sous le sapin. Noël, c'est l'occasion d'aider les autres, de dire à nos proches à quel point ils sont importants pour nous, c'est…**

\- **La magie de Noël, **termina Lucy souriante.

\- **Merveilleux ! **s'extasia Bombur.

\- **Je crois que mon cousin a dû décrocher à la mention de merveilleux repas, **rit Bofur.

\- **Et le père Noël ne livre qu'aux enfants qui ne font pas de bêtises ? **demanda Lily.

\- **Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut être sage et obéir à son frère, **conseilla la jeune femme.

\- **Ah, bah, nous, on n'aurait jamais eu de cadeau, **remarqua Kili.

\- **Je confirme frérot, **approuva Fili.

\- **Mais comment il fait pour livrer tous ses cadeaux en une nuit ? Et comment il sait qu'on est sage ou pas ? Puis pourquoi je n'ais jamais encore eu de cadeau ? **questionna la fillette.

Sara rit devant les questions que débitaient rapidement la fillette, faisant lever les yeux de Thorin vers elle, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- **Il livre les cadeaux à bord d'un traineau tiré par des rennes et le Père Noël sait tout ma puce. Il sait quand les enfants ont faits beaucoup de bêtises ou pas. Puis, si tu n'as encore jamais eu de cadeaux, c'est que peut-être qu'il faut croire en lui pour qu'il vienne.**

Bifur grogna quelque chose et ce fut le nain à la chapka traduisit.

\- **Je crois qu'il veut que tu continues ton histoire, Sara.**

\- **Euh…oui, bien sûr. Donc ils rencontrèrent le Père Noël. Celui-ci leur offrit des cadeaux spéciaux. Lucy reçut un joli poignard dont le pommeau était peint en or et représentait une tête de lion ainsi qu'une fiole : Essence de Fleur de Feu. Une seule goutte de cette potion peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure. Susan, quand à elle, eut un bel arc avec son carquois de flèches avec des plumes rouges vifs et une trompe représentant un lion gueule ouverte. Et enfin, Peter reçut une magnifique épée ainsi qu'un bouclier. Certes, ce n'était pas des jouets mais ses outils allaient leurs servir par la suite. Le vieil homme annonça alors que l'hiver arrivait à son terme. Ce qui signifiait que le printemps arrivait enfin sur Narnia. **

Par la suite, ils furent attaqués par des loups, la police de la Sorcière Blanche. Mais ils réussirent à leurs échapper grâce à la rivière et la cascade qui avait brusquement éclatée la glace qui l'avait enfermée. Ensuite, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le camp d'Aslan. Partout, il y avait de tentes blanches avec les étendards rouges et or avec un lion dessus où était réuni centaures, faunes, animaux parlants, griffons, phénix, et plein d'autres créatures incroyables. C'est là que les trois Pevensie firent la rencontre d'Aslan et furent surpris de voir apparaître un énorme lion à la fourrure doré qui inspirait la majesté mais aussi la bonté et la gentillesse. C'était sûr, il était incontestablement le roi de Narnia. Quelque temps après, suite à une attaque de loups envers Lucy et Susan, Edmund fut ramené au camp et pardonné par Aslan et sa fratrie pour sa trahison. Mais la Sorcière Blanche vint réclamer la possession d'Edmund à Aslan car selon une ancienne loi de Narnia, la vie des traîtres lui appartenait. Lors d'un entretien privé, Aslan lui demanda d'épargner Edmund s'il se livre à la place du jeune garçon la sorcière accepta. Aslan promit de respecter ce pacte en offrant un formidable rugissement. Le soir même, le lion partit et Susan et Lucy le suivirent curieuse de sa destination. Le lion les avait entendues et il leur demanda de faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il fut le moment de se séparer, les deux filles se cachèrent derrière un buisson pour voir la scène. Ils se trouvaient à la Table de Pierre. La sorcière planta alors un poignard dans le cœur du lion lors d'une cérémonie avec tous ses sbires. Ils partirent laissant la dépouille du lion aux vermines. Les deux filles s'approchèrent alors pleurant. Elles prévinrent leurs frères de la funeste nouvelle grâce aux arbres. Peter et Edmund durent se préparer seuls à la tête de l'armée pour la bataille avenir. Mais Aslan ressuscita, car ce n'était pas un traître et il emmena les filles, heureuses de le retrouver, au château de la Sorcière Blanche. Là-bas, Aslan, par son souffle chaud, délivra toutes les créatures statufiées par la Sorcière dont Mr Tumnus, amenant du renfort pour la Bataille. Elle fut gagner in extremis par le camp d'Aslan mais Edmund fut gravement blessé par la Sorcière qui lui avait donné un coup de lance dans l'estomac alors qu'il tentait de protéger Peter. Le Grand Lion tua finalement la Sorcière et libéra ceux transformés en statue. Peter, Lucy et Susan retrouvèrent Edmund, alors mourant, allongé dans l'herbe, se vidant de son sang. Il fut sauvé in extremis par Lucy à l'aide de la potion guérisseuse du Père Noël.

\- **Quelques jours plus tard, à Cair Paravel, un magnifique château, eut lieu une cérémonie. Le couronnement des quatre Pevensie. Dans la grande salle des trônes (il y en a quatre), était assemblé toutes les créatures libres de Narnia. Et là s'avançant parmi eux, le Grand Lion Aslan et les quatre frères et sœurs habillés comme des rois et reines. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et se postèrent chacun devant un trône face à l'assemblée. Dans l'ordre de gauche à droite, Edmund, Peter, Susan et Lucy. C'est alors que raisonna la voix d'Aslan : « A la splendeur de l'océan orientale, je vous présente la Reine Lucy, La Vaillante », **Sara regardait son amie qui lui fit un sourire émerveillée. **Vint, alors, Mr et Mme Castor** **portant chacun un coussin où était posé deux couronnes, M. Tumnus derrière eux. Celui-ci prit une couronne argentée représentant de petites fleurs et la posa sur la tête de Lucy, heureuse que ce soit son ami qui la couronne.** **« A la grandeur de la forêt occidentale, reprit Aslan, le Roi Edmund, Le Juste ». M. Tumnus déposa une couronne argentée où y étaient dessinées des feuilles d'arbres sur la tête du jeune roi, aussi heureux que sa sœur.** **« A l'éclat du soleil méridional, continua Aslan, la Reine Susan, La Douce. » La jeune fille souriante reçut du faune une couronne ornée de fleurs dorées comme des soleils.** **« A la lumière du ciel septentrional, je vous présente le Roi Peter, Le Magnifique. »** **M. Tumnus prit la dernière couronne faite d'or et la posa sur la tête du Grand Roi qui affichait une expression noble. Ils allèrent par la suite chacun sur leur trône s'assoir. « Lorsqu'on a été reines ou rois de Narnia, on est reines ou rois pour toujours. Puisse votre sagesse nous honorée jusqu'à que le ciel nous envoie une pluie d'étoile », dit Aslan.** **Les quatre jeunes rois et reines furent acclamés**. **Un instant plus tard, la fête en l'honneur des rois et reines battait son plein. Lucy alla au balcon qui donnait sur la plage et sur la mer et vit qu'Aslan partait. Elle était déçue. Mr Tumnus vint la rejoinder et la consola : « - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous le reverrons.** Sara s'amusait à faire les voix. **\- Quand ? - Le moment venu. Un jour, il est parmi nous et le lendemain, il n'est plus là.** **On ne doit rien exiger de lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas un lion apprivoisé. - Non. Mais il est gentil. » Le faune, voyant l'expression triste de sa jeune reine, lui rendit le mouchoir blanc qu'elle lui avait donné au début de leur rencontre, répétant cette fameuse phrase : « Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. » Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la plage et virent que le lion avait disparu. La petite se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Les années passèrent et les enfants devinrent des adultes gouvernant avec sagesse. Un jour, durant une partie de chasse, ils redécouvrirent le lieu par lequel ils étaient entrés dans le Pays enchanté. Ils sortirent du placard magique et retrouvèrent leur apparence de départ, des enfants, quand le Seigneur Kirke, un homme âgée, arriva dans la pièce en regardant l'armoire en souriant : « - Ah ! Vous étiez là. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez dans cette armoire ? - Si on vous le disait, vous ne nous croiriez pas Monsieur, répondit Peter. - Allez savoir. » La nuit suivante, Lucy retourna dans la chambre d'amie et ouvrit avec délicatesse l'armoire, prête à rentrer dedans. « - Je doute que tu puisse y retourner par ce chemin, fit le Seigneur Kirke, appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, fumant sa pipe. Vois-tu, j'ai essayé mainte fois. - Nous n'y retournerons jamais ? - Oh ! Si ! Je l'espère bien. Cela se produira au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, dit-il en fermant l'armoire et en lui prenant la main. Il n'empêche qu'il faut tout de même mieux ouvrir l'œil. » Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre. Mais s'ils étaient restés un peu plus longtemps, ils auraient vu la porte de l'armoire s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer une lumière aveuglante et laisser retentir un rugissement de lion.**

\- **C'est fini ? **demanda Lily déçue.

\- **Oui. C'est déjà une bien longue histoire, tu ne trouve pas ? **questionna Sara.

\- **Si. Mais…mais ils y retourneront à Narnia ? Ils y vivront d'autres aventures ?**

\- **Ça, c'est une autre histoire, **répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- **Oh ! Mais je veux la suite !**

\- **NOUS AUSSI ! **s'écrièrent les autres.

La jeune femme sursauta, regardant tous ses amis qui étaient restés pendus à ses lèvres.

\- **Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, **fit-elle. **Lily, tu m'as promis que tu allais te coucher après ça.**

La petite fille bougonna mais consentit à sortir des bras de Thorin et à dire bonne nuit à tout le monde en déposant un petit bisou sur la joue. Puis elle suivit Maëlya qui l'emmena dans sa chambre.

\- **C'était une magnifique histoire, Sara, **complimenta Elladan.

\- **Comment faîtes-vous pour trouver des idées comme celle-ci ? **demanda Elrohir.

\- **Oh ! Je ne sais pas trop. Je lis beaucoup. Ça m'aide. Puis je m'inspire de mes rêves et de mes jeux d'enfants, **répondit-elle.

\- **Et de tes amies aussi, **sourit narquoisement Fili.

\- **Oui aussi. Celle-ci, je l'avais inventé…bah quand Lucy avait sept ou huit ans.**

-** Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens !** s'exclama Lucy.** J'avais adoré être l'héroïne d'une fabuleuse aventure avec mes frères et ma sœur. **

\- **Et quel est votre personnage préféré ? **questionna Ori, son carnet en main qui avait sûrement tout retranscrit.

\- **Mmmh…, **réfléchit Lucy.** Je dirais Mr Tumnus bien sûr et…Aslan. D'ailleurs, j'avais beaucoup aimé les vers que tu avais inventé à son sujet, Sara. C'était : « Quand Aslan montre ses crocs, l'Hiver meurt aussitôt… »**

-** « Quand il secoue sa belle crinière, le printemps réchauffe la terre », **termina son amie. **Ah ! Un jour, je vais devenir auteur et je serais célèbre dans toute La Terre du Milieu puis…**

\- **He ho ! Arda appelle Sara, **se moqua Gwen.** Redescend ma vieille, tu rêve.**

-** Justement Gwen, je rêve et tu viens de tout gâcher, crétine.**

\- **Mais à ton service.**

\- **Et Sara, vous n'avez pas inventé d'histoire sur Gwen ?** demanda Dori.

\- **Oh si ! **soupira la jeune femme à la peau foncée. **Dans son histoire, je suis la servante d'une dame noble appelée Morgane, la Pupille du roi…Uther Pendragon, je crois, à Camelote. Là-bas, toute magie est interdite. Mais il y a un jeune magicien du nom de Merlin qui va arriver et entrer au service du prince Arthur, tout en cachant sa nature de magicien. Surtout que d'après une prophétie, ce serait le magicien le plus puissant de tous les temps. Quand à la Guenièvre de cette histoire, elle devient amie avec Merlin et elle va vivre une histoire d'amour avec le prince. Bien plus tard, elle va devenir reine au côté d'Arthur. Il y a aussi une histoire de chevalier de la Table Ronde, drôle de nom d'ailleurs et d'une quête à la recherche du Graal. Enfin, c'est une histoire farfelue quoi.**

-** Hey ! On ne critique pas, **se défendit sa meilleure amie.

\- **Et sur Conan ? **demanda Elrohir curieux.

\- **Et non mon ami ! **s'exclama le jeune homme tout heureux. **Je suis le seul à avoir échappé aux idées loufoques de mon amie. Je suis le seul survivant ! Bon Estel aussi en à réchapper mais ça compte pas. Il ne vivait pas au village l'année entière.**

\- **Mais mes histoires sont très bien, **bouda Sara. **Regardez, vous avez adoré Le Monde de Narnia.**

\- **On te charrie ma vieille, **sourit Gwen.

\- **Ouais, **fit-elle, pas convaincue.

Maëlya revint enfin et s'assit à côté de Conan.

\- **Ça y est, elle dort. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se coucher, elle s'est écroulée dans son lit.**

\- **Merci, **remercia le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'elfe qui rougit.

\- **Oh ! On pourrait même voir les petits cœurs qui volettent autour de vous, **se moqua ouvertement Gwen.

Sur ces mots, Conan enleva sa botte et l'envoya droit sur la jeune femme qui se la reçut en pleine face.

\- **AIIIEEEE ! CRETIN ! Tu m'as fait mal !**

-** Oh ! Pauvre choute, **fit sarcastique son ami.

-** Je vais t'en donner du pauvre choute ! Tiens, **et elle lui renvoya sa botte qu'il rattrapa aisément.

\- **Bon, je vous conseille de partir et d'aller vous coucher, **conseilla Sara en avisant le jeu qui allait dégénérer entre ses amis.

\- **Oh ! Mais non ! On ne va pas partir comme ça ! **répliqua Conan qui avait stoppé sa joute avec Gwen.

\- **On va partir comment alors ? **questionna Estel, légèrement inquiet de l'idée qu'allait sortir son ami.

\- **On va chanter une derrière fois tous ensemble, **proposa Gwen.

\- **Non mais quand ce n'est pas pour se chamailler, c'est pour sortir des bêtises, **souffla Lucy.** Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.**

\- **Et c'est toi qui dit ça ma belle ? **remarqua Sara.

\- **Allez ! Une dernière chanson, **supplièrent les deux jeunes gens. **On chante ****_Ho hey._**

\- **D'accord.**

Sara attrapa sa mandoline tandis que Lucy prit le tambour à cymbale et dés les premières notes pour toutes les deux, Gwen, Conan et Estel chantèrent en rythme.

\- **_(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)_**

Les nains suivirent et Conan chanta en solo.

_-__** (Ho!) I've been trying to do it right  
(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead  
(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed  
(Hey!)**_

(Ho!)

Gwen prit un gros tambour et tapa avec Lucy le rythme tandis que les trois elfes les rejoignirent.

-**_ (Ho!) So show me family  
(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed  
(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho!) _****_But I can write a song  
(Hey!)_**

Les cinq amis se sourirent, contaminant tout le monde et ils chantèrent tous ensemble.

\- **_1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet  
(Ho!)_**

_**(Hey!)**_  
_**(Ho!)**_  
_**(Hey!)**_

Conan reprit.

\- **_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him  
(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you  
(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town  
(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal  
(Ho!) And Bowery  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me  
(Hey!)_**

Tout le monde riait, tapant le rythme avec ses mains, se souriant. Il y avait vraiment une bonne entente alors qu'ils étaient tous de peuples différents, les peuples de La Terre du Milieu : les Hommes, les Elfes, les Nains et les Hobbits.

-**_ 1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_**

_**Love – we need it now**_  
_**Let's hope for some**_  
_**So, we're bleeding out**_

Sara jetait de temps en temps des regards à Thorin, heureuse que même lui se laisse aller et chante avec eux. Ce qui était quand même légèrement surprenant de sa part.

\- **_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet  
(Ho!)_**

**_(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)_**

Et la soirée se termina sur ses derniers éclats de rire.

* * *

Sara se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée hier avec tous ses amis. Cela lui rappelait celles qu'elle passait au village avec Lucy, Gwen et Conan ainsi qu'Estel quand il était de passage. Elle se leva et remarqua à sa grande surprise qu'il était bien tard. Midi était passé. Elle n'avait jamais dormi autant. En même temps, ils s'étaient tous couchés très tard. Elle s'habilla rapidement. Tunique bleu clair asymétrique vers le bas à bretelle, son pantalon marron, ses bottes et sa ceinture entourant sa taille par-dessus la tunique. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle mais elle ne trouva personne là-bas. La table était vide mais il restait quand même une assiette avec de quoi manger pour elle. Tout le monde devait être réveillé. Elle était la dernière. Elle s'installa et mangea tranquillement bien que son plat soit froid. Tant pis. Elle n'avait cas se lever plus tôt. Après avoir fini de déjeuner, elle se promena, croisant les membres de la Compagnie ou les elfes sur son chemin. Elle hésita à aller à la bibliothèque car elle désespérait un jour de trouver donc elle préféra aller sur le terrain d'entraînement au tir à l'arc. Il était grand temps qu'elle apprenne à tirer. Il n'y avait personne sur le terrain. Tant mieux. Elle pouvait se ridiculiser sans problème. Elle alla chercher un arc à sa taille et un carquois de flèche, et se plaça devant une des cibles. Elle encocha une flèche, visa et tira. La flèche tomba à quelque mètre d'elle. Ok. Elle avait du pain sur la planche.

Sara passa une bonne heure à s'entraîner. Mais les seul progrès qu'elle fit, est que sa flèche allait plus loin. Même trop loin des fois. Elle dépassait la cible pour se perdre dans les buissons derrière. Elle était vraiment nulle. Elle soupira. Elle décida d'essayer une dernière fois mais si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle laisserait tomber. Elle prit la flèche et l'encocha tout en se positionnant. Elle se concentra et…

\- **Vous vous tenez mal, **fit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et lâcha sa flèche qui alla bien plus loin que les buissons. Elle entendit un cri d'effroi au loin et entendit quelqu'un se diriger par ici. Elle lâcha son arc et son carquois avant de se retourner pour rencontrer un regard bleu surpris. Evidemment, c'était Thorin. Elle avait reconnu sa délicieuse voix. Elle s'avança vers lui, attrapa son bras et l'entraîna derrière le tronc de l'arbre qui jouxtait le terrain. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre. Un elfe de mauvaise humeur arrivait avec une flèche en main. Sa flèche. Il regarda sur le terrain d'entraînement mais vit personne. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la demeure, permettant à Sara de voir la tunique trouée dans le dos de l'elfe. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et se cacha derrière l'arbre. Elle avait failli le tuer. Elle enleva sa main et se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable. Elle entendit à côté d'elle un fou rire qu'on essayait d'étouffer. Elle tourna la tête et vit Thorin au bord des larmes, mort de rire.

\- **Arrêtez de vous moquer ! **s'écria-t-elle. **C'est à cause de vous et de votre manie à me faire peur que j'ai failli tuer un elfe.**

Le nain continuait à rire cette fois sans le cacher. Elle le laissa planté là et alla ramasser ses flèches. C'était fini. Elle arrêtait de s'acharner. Elle les rangea dans le carquois et s'apprêta à les ranger dans l'armurerie avec l'arc.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? **demanda Thorin calmé en la voyant s'en aller.

\- **Ça se voit. J'arrête. Je suis nulle. Vous-même, vous avez dit que je me tenais mal.**

\- **Prenez une flèche et l'arc et venez ici, **lui ordonna-t-il.

Sara resta un moment à le regarder perplexe avant de lui obéir. Elle se plaça devant une cible et encocha la flèche. C'est alors que le roi nain se glissa derrière elle et referma ses mains sur les siennes, la surprenant. " _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ " pensa-t-elle légèrement paniquée. Il l'obligea à bien positionner ses bras, celle qui tenait la flèche, ramenée contre sa joue, l'autre bien tendue devant elle, tenant fermement l'arc. Mais Sara avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Si elle se reculait de quelques centimètres, elle se retrouverait plaquée contre le torse du nain. La position était quelque peu embarrassante. Sara était sûre d'être en train de virer à la couleur d'une tomate rouge bien mûre à une vitesse alarmante. Les mains du nain quittèrent les siennes pour se placer sur ses hanches et lui faire tourner le bassin de sorte qu'elle se retrouve bien de profil. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des doigts de Thorin à travers sa tunique la brûler agréablement. Il glissa son pied entre les siens pour l'obliger à les écarter et il lui intima de plier légèrement les genoux. Une de ses mains remonta pour relever un peu son coude et elle revint sur sa hanche. Elle eut un léger frisson, avalant difficilement sa salive. Une douce chaleur se répandait au niveau de son bas-ventre. Oh ! Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle comprit qu'elle voulait Thorin. Qu'elle voulait Thorin pour elle seule. En vérité, elle l'avait découvert au fil des jours qu'ils avaient passés à Fondcombe. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à ses amies. Non. Sa vie aurait viré au cauchemar avec elle deux plus les neveux du prince nain, déjà qu'elle était assez pourrie comme ça avec eux. Puis, de toute façon, le nain ne pourrait jamais avoir envie d'elle. Il la considérait comme une amie rien de plus. Pourquoi était-ce un constat si amer ? Elle n'était pas une experte en relation amoureuse (les garçons pour qui elle avait eu le béguin, l'avait rejetée à chaque fois), mais elle savait que cela ne se pouvait se faire. Premièrement, elle était une fille de petites gens, banale et pas très intéressantes et deuxièmement, c'était une humaine, certes de petite taille mais pas une naine. Ça finirait mal. C'était toujours ça dans les histoires d'ailleurs. Le Roi épousait une princesse belle et pure, et ils vivaient heureux pour toujours et avaient beaucoup d'enfants. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les gens comme elle dans les contes de fées, et pourtant, ils étaient là, bien présents, condamnés à observer l'histoire se dérouler sans pouvoir la modifier.

\- **Sara ? Tout va bien ?**

Non, tout n'allait pas bien, surtout pas avec cette voix basse et rauque qui la faisait vibrer de tout son être, son souffle chaud caressant son cou. Il sentait la terre et le métal et quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui donnait une fragrance sauvage. C'était intoxicant, surtout qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps derrière elle.

\- **Oui, ça va, **mentit-elle, essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- **D'accord. Maintenant, inspirez et expirez. Faîtes le vide et quand vous le sentez, tirez.**

Faire le vide ? Il en avait de bien bonne. C'était assez difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'on avait un nain hyper sexy qui était à quelque centimètre de vous, les mains toujours sur vos hanches et qui vous parlait au creux de l'oreille. Sara fit abstraction de ses pensées et de Thorin, et respira lentement, se concentrant sur son objectif avant de lâcher la corde. La flèche se planta presque au centre. Mais c'était déjà vraiment bien.

\- **Youpi ! **S'exclama-t-elle heureuse d'avoir réussi. **Merci beaucoup Thorin !**

Elle tourna la tête et se figea en rencontrant le regard brûlant du nain sur elle. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Elle remarqua les coups d'œil qu'il jetait à ses lèvres et la chaleur monta à ses joues. Puis elle se souvint d'hier soir. Elle croyait qu'elle avait rêvé mais il lui semblait bien qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Après tout, il y avait peut-être une possibilité qu'il ait envie d'elle. Thorin rapprocha son visage, la sortant de ses pensées. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement quand…

\- **Sara ! **

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et recula son visage un petit peu. C'était une voix lointaine qui l'appelait mais elle était bien là dans les bras du roi qui attendait lui aussi que la manifestation se répète.

\- **Sara !**

C'était plus proche et avec regret, le nain la lâcha, frustré. Décidément, ils ne sont jamais tranquilles. Sara eut froid malgré la douce température estivale lorsque la chaleur de Thorin la quitta. Apparut, alors, Gwen, un livre en main. Elle remarqua le visage rouge de son amie et la gêne de Thorin. Sur le coup, elle aurait bien charrié son amie et lui aurait posé des questions mais là, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.

\- **J'ai trouvé Sara, **dit-elle en s'approchant de son amie qui prit aussitôt un air sérieux.

Gwen lui montra la page du livre. Dessus, était représentée une épée courte dont le manche était tout aussi noir que la lame. Le texte était en sindarin mais Sara reconnut aussitôt cet objet de malheur pour l'avoir croiser plusieurs fois dans des bouquins à la bibliothèque. Elle ne l'avait pas montré à Gwen car elle pensait que cela ne pouvait être ça. C'était impossible. Elle pâlit, contrastant beaucoup avec les rougeurs qu'elle avait eues plus tôt.

\- **Sara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda sa meilleure amie inquiète.

En entendant le ton de la jeune femme, Thorin s'était rapproché d'elles inquiet lui aussi pour Sara. Celle-ci lâcha l'arc qui tomba par terre, se souvenant de tout ce que l'on racontait sur le propriétaire de cette épée.

\- **Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,** commença à murmurer Sara les yeux dans le vague,**  
Sept pour les Seignurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,  
Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,  
Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône,  
Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.  
Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver,  
Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier  
Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.**

Gwen regarda son amie perplexe. Ce poème lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne se souvenait plus de quand. Mais à l'expression de Thorin, elle sut qu'il n'était pas anodin. Surtout la façon dont l'avait clamé Sara. Elle avait sentit un frisson d'effroi la parcourir.

Son amie revint à la réalité et s'excusa auprès de Thorin avant d'attraper son bras et de l'entraîner à la bibliothèque. Là, elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait toujours sur la table et se dirigea vers les étagères à la recherche d'un bouquin en particulier.

\- **Sara que se passe-t-il ?** questionna Gwen qui voyait son amie parcourir les lignes de livres et courir entre les différentes étagères.** Et pourquoi as-tu récité ce poème ? Je n'avais jamais vu Thorin avec une telle expression et niveau discrétion, tu aurais pu faire mieux. Maintenant, il va se poser des questions.**

\- **C'est un poème sur les anneaux de pouvoir, **répondit-elle tout en cherchant ce livre qu'elle avait vu l'autre jour.** Tu sais sur Sauron qui en offrit trois aux elfes, sept aux nains et neuf aux hommes. Il forgea en plus un autre, l'Unique, pour asservir tous les peuples libres de La Terre du Milieu.**

\- **Oui je connais. Mais pourquoi tu l'as récité ? Tu m'as filé la trouille.**

\- **Ce qui m'intéresse dans ce poème, c'est le vers " Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas". **

\- **Quel est le rapport avec l'épée ?**

\- **Bingo ! **s'exclama Sara en attrapant le livre avant de l'ouvrir à une page précise pour ensuite le déposer sur la table devant Gwen. **Deux secondes, j'y arrive. Tu sais que ses hommes, de Grands Rois, furent corrompus par l'anneau et qu'ils devinrent ses serviteurs, donc les serviteurs de Sauron. La lame que tu as vu, elle leurs appartient, **fit-elle en montrant sur la page une épée pareille à celle sur l'autre livre tenue par un homme qui était l'ombre de lui-même. **C'est une lame de Morgul. Une relique du Mordor.**

Gwen observa avec attention les images et le texte de l'ouvrage. Tandis que Sara continuait en faisant des va et vient dans la pièce.

\- **Celle que tu as vue, doit appartenir à l'un des neufs. Peut-être même au Roi sorcier d'Angmar, le plus puissant des serviteurs de l'Anneau. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que leurs lames furent enterrées avec eux.**

\- **Et où sont leurs tombeaux ? Ils ont très bien pu être pillés, **proposa Gwen.

\- **Oh non Gwen, **souffla Sara en s'arrêtant le visage emplie d'effroi. **Lorsqu'Angmar tomba, les hommes du Nord portèrent son corps et tous ses biens, et les sellèrent dans les Monts du Rudor. Au plus profond de la roche, ils l'ensevelirent dans un tombeau si sombre qu'il ne reverrait jamais le jour.**

\- **Mais…mais tu es sûre que ses tombes ne peuvent être pillée ?**

\- **Gwen. Un puissant sortilège protège ce tombeau, il est inviolable.**

\- **Co…comment…expliques-tu alors que Radagast ait trouvé cette relique à Dol Guldur ?** demanda Gwen angoissée.

\- **Si le tombeau ne peut être ouvert de l'extérieur, il le peut très bien de l'intérieur, **dit Sara suggestive.

\- **Tu voudrais dire que…que…**

\- **Oui Gwen. Les Neuf servent l'Unique, **commença Sara qui grimpa les marches de la mezzanine suivie de Gwen, **et l'Unique n'obéit qu'à un seul maître. C'est cette entité qui les a rappelés d'entre les morts, **elle s'arrêta face à la peinture de la Dernière bataille au pied de la Montagne du Destin, fixant un personnage fait de noirceur.

\- **Sauron, **murmura Gwen en avisant avec peur la silhouette sombre.

\- **J'ai bien peur, Gueunièvre, que notre ancien ennemi ne soit revenu, **souffla sa meilleur amie avec fatalité.

00000

Après avoir appris que c'était leur dernière soirée à Fondcombe (ils repartaient tôt le lendemain matin), les nains décidèrent de fêter cette nouvelle comme il se devait. Bien que l'ambiance du feu de camp soit agréable, Lucy avait sensiblement pâli en avisant Bofur, Bifur et Nori, briser de magnifiques chaises de bois pour alimenter le feu mais elle n'avait rien dit, heureuse de les voir d'aussi bonne humeur à la perspective de reprendre la route. Même elle, était excitée. L'appel de l'aventure sûrement. Elle observa ses compagnons avant de s'arrêter sur Sara. Elle avait remarqué qu'au début du dîner, que Gwen et elle étaient préoccupées par quelque chose. Au fil de la soirée, Gwen avait participé aux discussions et avait retrouvé le sourire mais Sara gardait toujours cette tête de six pieds de longs. Lucy fut distraite de ses pensées, en avisant Bifur, essayer de faire cuire une feuille de chou au dessus du feu. Etrange. Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle se retourna en sentant que quelqu'un jouait avec ses cheveux et trouva Fili lui souriant assis à côté de son frère sur une chaise à rallonge méridienne. Tous les deux fumaient leurs pipes. Le nain blond l'invita à les rejoindre et elle poussa alors sans ménagement les jambes de Kili qui prenait toute la place avant de s'asseoir à côté de Fili, posant sa tête sur son épaule. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise et cela ne dérangeait pas le nain. Bofur assis près du feu, regarda sa saucisse avant de porter son regard malicieux sur son cousin installé sur une table.

\- **Bombur ! **appela-t-il.

Sur ce, le nain lança la saucisse à son cousin qui la rattrapa au vol. Un craquement sinistre retentit quand la table céda finalement sous le poids de l'énorme nain, déclenchant un tonnerre de rires tandis que le pauvre Bombur se retrouvait lamentablement par terre. Sara, qui était revenue à la réalité en entendant le bruit, s'autorisa un sourire légèrement désabusé mais amusé tout de même, surtout en avisant Bofur, rouler sur le dos tellement il riait. Décidant de s'aérer l'esprit, elle quitta la joyeuse troupe tout en les saluant. Elle remarqua alors que Bilbon était absent pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il était là quelques instants plutôt. Sortant de la pièce et savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit, une touffe de cheveux bouclés montant des escaliers à sa gauche attira son attention. Voilà où était passé le semi-homme. La jeune femme se détendit avant de rejoindre le hobbit. Sa présence calme et délicate était la bienvenue, elle qui ruminait de sombres pensées. Au moment où Sara arriva à la hauteur de Bilbon et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le saluer, la voix de Gandalf la coupa dans son élan.

\- **J'allais vous le dire bien sûr. J'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion. Et je puis vous assurer que je sais ce que je fais.**

Le magicien se trouvait en bas, et la jeune femme amorça un mouvement vers le rebord pour mieux l'apercevoir. Le Seigneur Elrond répondit au magicien.

\- **Vraiment ? Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans. Qu'arrivera-t-il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la bête ?**

Sara savait que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes mais sa curiosité était sa faiblesse. Mais elle sentait Bilbon à côté d'elle mal à l'aise. En bas, Elrond marchait en compagnie du Magicien Gris, et ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre.

\- **Et si nous réussissons ? Si les nains reprennent la Montagne, nos défenses à l'est seront renforcées.**

\- **C'est une tentative dangereuse Mithrandir.**

Sara sentit une petite main délicate tirer sur sa tunique et elle se retourna pour regarder Bilbon avant d'aviser Thorin qui affichait une expression impassible. Un peu honteuse, elle lâcha le bord pour reculer et rester près du hobbit.

\- **Ne rien faire est aussi dangereux, voyons ! Le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin.**

En entendant les mots de Gandalf, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule au roi nain en question. Cependant, son attention fut vite ramener sur l'elfe et le magicien en entendant ce dernier poser une question.

\- **Que craignez-vous ?**

\- **Avez-vous oublié ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit et son père a succombé à la même maladie. Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'en sera pas atteint ? **

Sara se tétanisa sur place à ces mots. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la jeune femme n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Thorin, tout comme Bilbon. Elrond continua.

\- **Gandalf, ces décisions ne reposent pas sur nous seuls. Ce n'est ni à vous ni à moi de redessinez la carte de la Terre du Milieu.**

Elle déglutit difficilement. Les deux grandes personnes partirent continuer leur débat autre part. Sara tourna la tête vers Thorin et elle eu un pincement au cœur en voyant l'air perdu et désespéré du nain. Parce que les accusations étaient en partie fondées et – elle le réalisa - parce qu'il était terrifié de connaître un jour le même sort que son défunt grand-père. Bilbon décida de s'en aller et Sara lui adressa un discret « bonne nuit » auquel il répondit avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Elle s'approcha alors du roi nain mais resta là sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire car elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était avec lui. Elle décida finalement de continuer comme une amie et elle posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et une idée germa dans sa tête. Elle prit la main du nain surpris et l'entraîna à travers toute la demeure pour retrouver la clairière où ils avaient discuté de chose et d'autre ensemble le soir de son anniversaire. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face du paysage et Thorin la rejoignit curieux de la suite. Elle prit une inspiration et commença.

\- **Je sais ce que j'ai entendu et je sais qu'il y a en partie quelque vérité. Mais sachez que cela ne changera rien pour moi. Cela ne change pas l'image que j'ai de vous. Puis, du côté de Bilbon, vous pouvez lui faire confiance, il ne fera rien, ni ne cherchera à en savoir plus. **Elle fit une courte pause. **J'ai deviné aussi que vous n'aviez pas confiance en vous du côté…euh…sain d'esprit, on va dire. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Je vous fais confiance tout comme Gandalf, vos neveux et la Compagnie. Après la conquête d'Erebor, vous deviendrez un grand roi, j'en suis certaine. De toute façon, vous…vous l'êtes déjà pour…pour moi. Ne laissez pas vos peurs et vos culpabilités vous ronger de l'intérieur. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Bon un peu borné sur les bords, mais quelqu'un de bien.**

La jeune femme baissa la tête, n'osant regarder le nain dans les yeux et se rappela de la chanson qu'elle avait écrite hier dans son cahier. C'était une chanson écrite sur lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé la chanter, c'était plus quelque chose pour elle. Mais peut-être que…

\- **_You're alone, _**_(Tu es isolé,)__**  
You're on your own, **(Tu es tout seul,)__**  
So what? **(Et alors ?)__**  
Have you gone blind? **(Es-tu devenu aveugle ?)  
__**Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? **(As-tu oublié ce que tu as et ce qui est à toi ?)_

Sara gardait la tête baissée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour chanter pour quelqu'un, pour quelqu'un dont elle éprouvait des sentiments. Et puis, c'était Thorin tout de même. Elle utilisait en plus le tutoiement. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une chanson.

_-__** Glass half empty, glass half full, **(Le verre à moitié vide, le verre à moitié plein,)__**  
Well either way you won't be going thirsty, **(De toute façon, tu n'auras pas soif,)__**  
Count your blessings not your flaws. **(Comptes tes bienfaits pas tes defaults.)_

Elle releva la tête, son regard fixé devant elle. Elle sentait celui de Thorin sur elle mais elle ne voulait pour l'instant pas savoir ce qu'elle y lirait.

_\- _**_You've got it all, _**_(Tu as tout pour toi,)__**  
You lost your mind in the sound, **(Tu as perdu la tête dans le bruit,)__**  
There's so much more, **(Il y a tellement plus,)__**  
You can reclaim your crown, **(Tu peux récupérer ta couronne,)__**  
You're in control, **(Tu as le contrôle,)__**  
Rid of the monsters inside your head, **(Débarrasse toi des monstres dans ta tête,)__**  
Put all your faults to bed, **(Mets tes défauts au lit,)__**  
You can be King again. **(Tu peux être roi à nouveau.)_

**_You don't get what all this is about, _**_(Tu ne comprends pas ce dont on parle,)  
__**You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt, **(Tu es trop entouré de doute sur toi-même,)__**  
You've got that young light, set it free. **(Tu as ce sang neuf en toi, libère le.)_

Sara ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise de l'air sur son visage. Elle sourit et chanta encore avec un peu plus de ferveur.

-**_ You've got it all, _**_(Tu as tout pour toi,)__**  
You lost your mind in the sound, **(Tu as perdu la tête dans le bruit,)__**  
There's so much more, **(Il y a tellement plus,)__**  
You can reclaim your crown, **(Tu peux récupérer ta couronne,)__**  
You're in control, **(Tu as le contrôle,)__**  
Rid of the monsters inside your head, **(Débarrasse toi des monstres dans ta tête,)__**  
Put all your faults to bed, **(Mets tes défauts au lit,)__**  
You can be King.  
**__(Tu peux être roi.)_

**_There's method in my madness, _**_(Il y a une méthode dans ma folie,)  
__**There's no logic in your sadness, **(Il n'y a pas de logique dans ta tristesse,)__**  
You don't gain a single thing from misery, **(Tu ne gagne absolument rien dans la détresse,)__**  
Take it from me. **(Je le sais bien.)_

Sara prit son courage à deux mains et tourna sa tête vers le nain. Celui-ci la regardait avec reconnaissance et tendresse.

_-__** You've got it all, **(Tu as tout pour toi,)__**  
You lost your mind in the sound, **(Tu as perdu la tête dans le bruit,)__**  
There's so much more, **(Il y a tellement plus,)__**  
You can reclaim your crown, **(Tu peux récupérer ta couronne,)__**  
You're in control, **(Tu as le contrôle,)__**  
Rid of the monsters inside your head, **(Débarrasse toi des monstres dans ta tête,)__**  
Put all your faults to bed, **(Mets tes défauts au lit,)__**  
You can be King.  
**__(Tu peux être roi.)_

Elle lui souriait et cela se sentait dans sa voix. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

\- **_You've got it all, _**_(Tu as tout pour toi,)__**  
You lost your mind in the sound, **(Tu as perdu la tête dans le bruit,)__**  
There's so much more, **(Il y a tellement plus,)__**  
You can reclaim your crown, **(Tu peux récupérer ta couronne,)__**  
You're in control, **(Tu as le contrôle,)__**  
Rid of the monsters inside your head, **(Débarrasse toi des monstres dans ta tête,)__**  
Put all your faults to bed, **(Mets tes défauts au lit,)__**  
You can be King again. **(Tu peux être roi à nouveau.)_

Elle s'arrêta sur une dernière note, attendant fébrilement la réaction de Thorin. Dans cette chanson, elle avait mis ce qu'elle pensait de lui, la confiance et l'espoir qu'elle plaçait en lui. Ce n'était pas anodin. Il se leva et elle sentit poindre une déception mais à sa grande surprise, il lui tendit sa main. Elle la prit et d'un coup, il l'attira à lui, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle fut sous le choc quelques secondes puis hésitante, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du nain et celui-ci en profita pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de la jeune femme.

\- **Merci, **murmura-t-il.

Sara rougit et sourit. C'était bizarre de se retrouver dans les bras de Thorin. Mais elle était plus qu'heureuse. Etre serré par des bras puissants contre un corps chaud n'était pas du tout désagréable, au contraire. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés ainsi mais la fatigue prit Sara et elle bailla discrètement mais pas suffisamment car Thorin rit légèrement avant de la lâcher au grand regret de la jeune femme.

\- **Vous devriez aller vous coucher, **conseilla-t-il. **Demain, une longue route nous attend.**

Elle hocha la tête. Il passa une main sur sa joue et elle appuya inconsciemment son visage contre cette paume chaude et rugueuse. Sa peau la brûlait là où celle de Thorin la touchait mais c'était agréable et elle aurait bien voulu s'y consumer avec plaisir. Il s'approcha d'elle et il déposa un bref baisé sur son front. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola.

\- **Bonne nuit, **lui dit-il avant d'enlever sa main.

\- **Bonne nuit, **répondit-elle, réprimant un soupir de frustration.

Et elle s'en alla, jetant une dernière fois un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour apercevoir le nain toujours au même endroit qui regardait le paysage. Elle soupira. Sur la route vers sa chambre, elle se convainquit que les deux tentatives où Thorin avait essayé de l'embrasser, n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination, rien de plus. Il avait de la simple affection pour elle, c'est tout. Un peu comme un frère. Elle aurait dû rester sur ses pensées, plutôt dans la journée. Les Rois n'épousent que les princesses.

* * *

**Message de l'auteur :**

**J'aurais jamais cru faire un aussi long chapitre. Bon, je sais que le passage du conte est un peu barbant. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû tout décrire. Désolé ! Mais je n'avais pas le courage de tout changer. Puis il risque peut-être des faux raccords. Tant pis ! J'ai passé pas mal d'heures dessus pour que vous l'ayez aujourd'hui. (Ceci était les plaintes de l'auteur !) ****Et je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée. Mais je tiens à vous dire qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plu. Puis il y a du rapprochement entre nos deux tourtereaux. La première chanson est Ho Hey de The Lumineers et la deuxième, King de Lauren Aquilina. D'ailleurs, j'adore beaucoup cette dernière et je trouve qu'elle est bien adaptée à Thorin, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Normalement, j'avais prévu le prochain chapitre le 1er janvier mais vu que je vais partir chez ma soeur en vendée, je n'aurais pas d'ordi pour écrire. Je vais trouver un autre moyen. Mais la publication se fera bien après. Excuse !**

**Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai besoin de sommeil après cette dure nuit de distribution de chapitre :)**

**Joyeux Noël mes petits lutins !**


	18. C'est reparti !

**Coucou !  
**

**Tout d'abord... BONNE ANNÉE ! :D Je vous souhaite la chance, la santé, l'argent, l'amour, le bonheur et tout un tas d'autre chose ! Que cette année soit meilleure que la précédente ! En tout cas, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je suis bien contente que 2015 soit terminée.**

**Ensuite, je remercie mes revieweuses pour leur com' et ma bêta lectrice qui prend toujours le temps de me corriger.**

**Dans ce chapitre, la Compagnie reprend la route et aux **, écoutez _Concerning Hobbits_** **de Howard Shore dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XV : C'est reparti !

Sara se dirigeait vers la cour de Fondcombe où un chemin menait vers les routes de l'Est. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Elle referma son sac et passa sa main à sa ceinture pour vérifier que son épée et Angrist y étaient bien attachés. Ok. Elle avait revêtu ses vêtements de voyage que les elfes avaient lavés et raccommodés, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle avait sa chemise blanche, son corset en cuir, son pantalon et ses bottes. Elle avait rangé la cape de Dori dans son sac. Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas besoin. C'était un été chaud. Et évidemment, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon lâche.

Elle arriva et trouva les nains rassemblés, attendant les retardataires. Bon ça allait, elle n'était pas la dernière. Il restait encore Lucy, Gwen, Fili et Kili. Elle présumait que les garçons avaient dû aller réveiller les filles. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde et se posta à côté de Bilbon qui lui fit un sourire tristounet. Elle savait que le hobbit aimait beaucoup Fondcombe et la compagnie des elfes. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur Elrond l'avait invité à rester ici s'il le voulait. Mais il venait quand même avec eux, malgré que certains membres ne le considèrent toujours pas comme un membre à part entière de la Compagnie. Sara le comprenait. Si elle n'avait pas poussé sa gueulante, elle aurait toujours été considérée comme une moins que rien.

Bon, qu'est-ce que foutaient les filles et les gars ? Le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu et Sara remarqua que Thorin commençait à s'impatienter. Il faisait les cents pas et avait le regard noir. Soudain, apparut enfin les quatre jeunes gens qui arrivaient en courant. Le roi nain se retint de leur envoyer une remarque cinglante. Lucy, essoufflée, vint près de Sara.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? **Chuchota cette dernière.

\- **Non mais c'est Gwen, elle prend son temps pour se préparer, tu la connais, **murmura Lucy.** Puis les garçons nous ont fait tourner en bourrique. **

-** Je vois.**

\- **En route avant que les elfes ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit ! **s'écria Thorin.

\- **Et Gandalf ? **demanda le hobbit aux deux filles.

Celles-ci haussèrent des épaules, inquiètes que le magicien ne les laisse tomber. Mais elles commencèrent à avancer suivant les autres. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas traversé la cours, ils entendirent une petite voix.

\- **Attendez ! Attendez !**

\- **Lily !**

En effet, c'était la fillette en chemise de nuit suivie de près par Maëlya habillée d'une robe blanche qui essayait de la rattraper. La petite descendit les marches, courut vers Sara et lui enlaça la taille. Elle leva ses grands yeux cyan remplient de larmes vers la jeune femme.

\- **Ne par****s ****pas, **sanglota la petite.

Sara, désemparée, regarda ses compagnons qui les fixaient toutes les deux, attendant patiemment. Son regard s'arrêta sur Thorin qui hocha la tête.

\- **Ne par****s**** pas, s'il te plaît, **répéta Lily, alors qu'entre temps Conan suivi d'Estel et des fils d'Elrond étaient arrivés aux côtés de Maëlya. **Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es mon amie et les amies ne partent pas. **

Sara s'accroupie en face de la fillette, les larmes montant à ses yeux.

\- **Je dois y aller, **fit-elle la gorge nouée. **Ils ont besoin de moi.**

\- **Non !** s'écria la petite, les larmes coulant sur son petit visage d'ange.** Ils sont seize ! Ils sont assez ! Tu n'es pas obligé****e**** de les suivre. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi !**

\- **Lily…, **essaya Maëlya qui s'avançait vers elles.

\- **Non ! **la petite s'accrocha à Sara.** Tu as joué avec moi comme une amie, on a fait des farces ensemble comme le ferai****ent**** des sœurs et tu t'es occupé****e**** de moi comme une maman, **pleura-t-elle en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de la jeune femme qui la souleva dans ses bras. **T'es ma seconde maman, **gémit-elle.

Ses derniers mots laissèrent un silence pesant et triste. Sara la serrait contre elle, les larmes dévalant son visage. C'est vrai. Le nombre de fois où elle avait joué avec elle, le nombre de fois où elle l'avait bercée pour s'endormir,…. Elle s'était attachée à Lily. Oui, c'est vrai, la petite avait son grand frère et les elfes mais elle avait surtout besoin d'une présence féminine et maternelle, et elle l'avait trouvée en la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Sara se tourna vers ses amis qui l'observaient tristement. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle quitte la Compagnie mais ils comprenaient ses raisons. Elle hésita mais son choix se fit quand elle croisa le regard de Thorin. Il ne laissait rien transparaître mais ses yeux reflétaient la peine qu'elle puisse s'en aller de la Compagnie, s'éloigner de lui (mais ça elle ne le savait pas).

Sara soupira avec regret et déposa la petite par terre, s'agenouillant en face d'elle. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et elle y lut l'espoir qu'elle reste. Son cœur se serra.

\- **Lily. Je pars avec eux, **déclara-t-elle.** J'ai fai****t**** une promesse à quelqu'un. Mais je reviendrai te voir quand la quête sera terminée, **rajouta-t-elle en voyant les yeux de la fillette se remplir de larmes encore une fois.** Je viendrai jouer avec toi, faire des farces encore plus subtiles aux elfes et m'occuper de toi comme le ferai****t**** une maman. Je viendrai te raconter la suite de mon histoire et on fêtera Noël ensemble.**

\- **Tu…tu me le promets ?** demanda Lily d'une petite voix, essuyant ses larmes.

\- **Oui. Regarde. **

Sur ce, Sara chercha dans son sac quelque chose en particulier qu'elle trouva au fond. Elle sortit alors son pendentif ovale qu'elle passa autour du coup de la petite.

\- **Je te le confi****e.**** Ce sera ma promesse. Tu le gardes jusqu'à que je revienne. D'accord ? **demanda-t-elle et la fillette hocha la tête. **En plus, il s'ouvre. Tu vois ça c'est une fleur d'une espèce d'arbre qu'il y a chez moi. Puis si tu veux, tu peux mettre autre chose sur l'autre face. Hein ? **fit Sara. **Ça va aller ma puce.**

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant et se releva avant de caresser les petites boucles rousses. Lily lui sourit et se dirigea vers la Compagnie puis elle dit à chacun des membres au revoir.

Pendant ce temps, Sara se dirigea avec Lucy et Gwen vers Conan et les autres. Ils se sourirent. Puis Conan ouvrit les bras et Sara alla s'y réfugier. Il la garda un petit moment contre lui puis elle se dégagea.

\- **Pas de bêtises, hein ? **fit Conan en souriant.

\- **Moi ? J'en fais jamais ! **s'exclama Sara malicieusement ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux brillants.

Elle avait toujours détesté les aux revoir. Elle laissa la place à Lucy et vint vers Estel qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

\- **A bientôt, j'espère mademoiselle, **dit celui-ci en souriant, faisant sourire la jeune femme. Estel l'appelait souvent comme ça pour rire. **Fais attention Sara, **rajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Estel. On peut reprocher beaucoup de chose****s**** aux nains mais ils sont très protecteur****s**** avec la gente féminine. **

Il hocha la tête et la relâcha. Elle s'approcha des deux jumeaux qui étaient devenus ses amis lors de ce séjour et à leurs surprises, elle les prit chacun à leur tour dans ses bras.

\- **Vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici, **déclara Elrohir.

\- **Et si vous avez des problèmes, prévenez****-****nous, **rajouta Elladan.** Nous viendrons.**

\- **Merci pour tout. Et remerciez aussi votre père de ma part pour son hospitalité. **

\- **Nous lui dirons.**

Elle s'inclina et se tourna vers Maëlya. Elles se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater en sanglots toutes les deux dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre.

\- **Tu va****s**** me manquer, **pleura l'elfe rousse. **Oh ! Pardon ! Je vous ai tutoyée, **s'excusa-t-elle en se dégageant.

\- **Non, ne t'inquiète pas, **fit Sara en utilisant exprès le tutoiement. **Tu va faire partie de ma famille étant donné que je considère Conan comme mon frère. Donc, tu es en quelque sorte ma belle-sœur. **

L'elfe lui sourit puis, avant d'oublier, elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin scellé.

\- **Tiens, **tendit-elle. **Au cas où si tu passe par la Forêt Noire, tu pourras donner cette lettre à ma cousine. Très peu de messagers vont là-bas et ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelle****s****.**

\- **Pas de problème. Et…euh…comment la reconnaîtr****ai-je**** ?**

\- **C'est la seule elfe aux cheveux roux. Elle s'appelle Tauriel.**

\- **Tauriel. Ok, je la lui donnerai si je la croise.**

\- **Merci.**

Elles se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras puis Sara rejoignit les autres. Elle vit Lily dans les bras de Thorin.

La petite avait dit au revoir à tous les autres et s'était dirigée vers Thorin en dernier. Le grand nain, malgré son impatience de partir, prit la fillette dans ses bras, celle-ci entourant son cou de ses petits bras. Elle aimait beaucoup ce nain comme tous les autres mais celui-là rendait joyeuse sa Sara. C'est ce qui comptait le plus.

\- **Dis, tu feras attention à ta Compagnie, hein ? **demanda-t-elle.

\- **Oui, **rit le nain.

\- **Et à Sara, aussi. Mais je sais que tu le feras, **fit-elle avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer, ** vu que tu es amoureux d'elle.**

Le nain sentit son cœur s'affoler d'angoisse. Il se souvint des paroles de son ami Dwalin : « **Même une enfant de sept ans, le verrait** ». Il avait raison. Et si Lily l'avait remarqué, les autres aussi alors. Mais, au fait, pourquoi il paniquait ? C'était faux. Ce…ce n'était…que…des mensonges. Alors pourquoi il avait l'impression de se mentir à lui-même.

\- **Mais je ne dirai rien, **rajouta la petite, ne remarquant pas que le nain était en pleine réflexion.** Au revoir !**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui ramena à la réalité Thorin. Celui-ci sourit et la déposa par terre. Elle courut rejoindre son frère. Sur ce, arriva le Capitaine Glorfindel et Thorin se rembrunit pensant que l'elfe allait les empêcher de partir. Mais il eut tort.

\- **Mes amis,** **Mithrandir ne viendra pas pour l'instant, **déclara l'elfe de Gondoline.** Il participe au Conseil Blanc présidé par le Seigneur Elrond. Il essaye de convaincre Saroumane du bien fondé de votre quête. Mais ce vieux magicien rabat-joie n'est pas près de l'entendre. Mais je pense que la Dame de Lórien saura, elle, accepter ses raisons. S'ils vous voulez partir, c'est maintenant. J'ai pu retenir Lindir un petit moment mais je pense qu'il est allé prévenir Elrond.**

Le roi nain hocha la tête en remerciement auquel le Seigneur elfe répondit. Ce dernier posa son regard bleu sur Sara.

\- **Je crois bien que c'est ici que nos routes se séparent, ma chère amie. J'espère qu'elles se recroiseront et sachez que je suis à votre service, s'il y a un quelconque problème, **lui dit-il en la saluant comme le fait un elfe.

\- **Merci Seigneur Glorfindel, **répondit Sara en faisant la même chose. **Au revoir. Au revoir tout le monde et à bientôt.**

La Compagnie s'ébranla, emboîtant le pas à Thorin tandis que ses membres se retournaient pour saluer une dernière fois leurs amis de la main, qui le leurs rendirent. Ils traversèrent le pont de pierre qu'ils avaient emprunté le jour de leur arrivée à Fondcombe et remontèrent le sentier.

Heureusement, le soleil avait dépassé les montagnes de l'Est quand la Compagnie dû s'engouffrer dans un chemin étroit où un nain passait tout juste de front. La journée promettait d'être aussi belle que n'importe quelle autre de milieu d'été, et le grand ciel bleu, illuminé des lueurs de l'aube, donna du baume au cœur de tout le monde. Sara était légèrement stressée de ne pas avoir le Magicien Gris à leurs côtés mais elle se doutait que lors du conseil, il n'aborderait pas que la quête, il y avait aussi cette chose qui profilait à Dol Guldur.

La Compagnie marcha sur l'étroit chemin pendant une demi-heure, Thorin en tête, avant que la route ne prenne un abrupt virage, sortant de la Vallée d'Imladris. Sara, dernière avec Bilbon, remarqua que ce dernier s'était stoppé et regardait la Dernière Maison Simple. Le soleil la caressait de ses rayons à présent et la jeune femme eut une pensée pour ses amis ainsi que pour la petite Lily. Thorin aussi marquait une pause, s'adressant à l'ensemble de la Compagnie.

\- **Soyez sur vos gardes ! Nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages. Balin, tu connais ce sentier, guide-nous.**

Le vieux nain se trouvait derrière son roi et acquiesça avant de reprendre sa marche, se plaçant en tête de colonne, suivie des autres.

Sara, voyant les autres avancer, appela doucement Bilbon mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas.

\- **Maître Sacquet ! Je vous conseille de ne pas traîner.**

La jeune femme tiqua sous le ton dur de Thorin. Le nain semblait sincèrement considérer Bilbon comme un poids mort dans la réalisation de sa quête. Elle ne comprenait pas cette sécheresse envers le semi-homme. Pourtant, il s'était montré plus utile qu'elle dans cette quête. Par exemple, c'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du boulot face aux trolls. Elle ne pensait pas que Lucy et elle auraient réussit sans lui.

Le hobbit la rejoignit et tous les deux rattrapèrent les autres après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Rivendell.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à la Compagnie pour contourner la vallée en suivant Balin et quand enfin ils arrivèrent en haut, un spectacle à couper le souffle se présenta à eux. De vastes étendues de pin s'étalaient sous leur yeux avec une chaîne de montagne se dressant majestueusement en arrière plan, ses pics enneigés défiant les cieux. L'émerveillement dû se lire sur les visages des plus jeunes de la Compagnie car Gloïn arriva en riant.

\- **Si la vue des Monts Brumeux vous émeut à ce point jeunes gens, attendez donc de voir Erebor**.

Balin acquiesça, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres tandis que Thorin annonça la pause déjeuner. L'absence de poney obligeait la Compagnie à porter le poids de leurs affaires elle-même jusque là endosser par les braves bêtes et elle fut plus qu'heureuse à l'entente d'une pause bienvenue.

Sara et ses amies s'installèrent sur un gros rocher en face du panorama. Elles furent rejointes par Bilbon et tous les quatre déjeunèrent tranquillement appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

L'après-midi se déroula avec la même monotonie que la matinée, et fourbues et fatiguées les filles s'endormirent assez vite malgré la dureté du sol et les ronflements des nains.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent du pareil au même. Ils avançaient, suivant Balin qui les menait à travers des plateaux et des forêts, montant de plus en plus haut chaque jour. Le seul problème était la chaleur étouffante des journées, fatiguant la Compagnie plus vite.

Alors, quand ils trouvèrent une petite rivière entourée d'arbres qui offraient de l'ombre au milieu d'après-midi, Thorin décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Cette nouvelle fut accueillit avec joie. Ils installèrent leurs camps et les nains se déshabillèrent pour ne rester qu'en braie cette fois puis ils se jetèrent à l'eau. Gwen et Lucy firent de même, restant en chemise et pantalon. Quand à Sara, elle s'installa au pied d'un grand arbre appréciant l'ombre fraîche et regarda ses amis s'amuser dans l'eau. Fili et Kili avaient pris chacun une des filles sur leurs épaules et se battaient chaque équipe cherchant à faire tomber l'adversaire tandis que d'autres nains s'éclaboussaient ou barbotaient tranquillement, tout ça dans la bonne humeur. La jeune femme fut rejointe par Thorin qui avait enlevé son manteau de fourrure et sa cotte de maille, gardant juste sa tunique dont il avait retroussé les manches, laissant apparaître des bras puissant de forgeron. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit sa pipe pour fumer. Sara le regarda faire, appréciant qu'il soit là. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, ils n'avaient plus eu le temps de parler ensemble. Le nain avait repris son air condescendant et arrogant, ce qui avait attristé la jeune femme. Mais là, elle retrouvait le nain détendu, souriant qu'elle avait découvert à Fondcombe. Il porta alors son regard sur elle et lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur les autres.

Bilbon, fumant sa pipe lui aussi, passa près d'eux et Sara lui proposa de venir s'assoir avec eux, tapant la place de l'autre côté d'elle. Le hobbit hésita en avisant Thorin qui l'ignora royalement et sous l'insistance de la jeune femme, il vint près d'elle. C'est ainsi que Sara se retrouva entouré d'un nain et un hobbit qui commencèrent à un peu enfumer son air vital. Elle toussa légèrement essayant de chasser la fumée devant elle.

\- **Euh... Dîtes, messieurs, vous ne pouvez pas souffler votre fumée loin de moi, s'il vous plaît ? **Demanda-t-elle. **Merci.**

Ils la regardèrent, se rendant compte de la gêne qu'ils occasionnaient et s'excusèrent avant d'appliquer sa demande.

\- **Vous voulez essayer ? **Proposa Thorin, en lui tendant sa pipe.

La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il venait d'un autre monde puis prit la pipe, étudiant les gravures naines de l'objet. Elle l'apporta alors à sa bouche et inspira une goulée de fumée. Cela lui brûla la gorge et les poumons, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle toussa, s'étouffant à moitié, les jours rouges avec un goût horrible d'amertume.

\- **Comment…pouvez-vous fumer…ça ? **demanda-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux en lui redonnant sa pipe.

\- **C'est du très bon tabac, vous savez ?** Rit légèrement le nain, en la reprenant. **Des Montagnes Bleues.**

\- **Mouais, **fit-elle peu convaincue.** Ça me fait une belle jambe de savoir ça.**

\- **Voulez-vous essayer le Vieux Tobi de la Comté ? **demanda Bilbon à côté. **C'est différent.**

\- **Bah…je ne sais pas trop, **répondit-elle indécise.

\- **C'est plus doux, **renchérit le hobbit.

\- **Bon, **haussa-t-elle des épaules. **Autant essayer.**

Sara prit la pipe de Bilbon, différente de celle de Thorin et inspira une goulée. La gorge lui brûla aussitôt ainsi que les poumons comme précédemment avec ce même goût amer. "_Plus doux, tu parle !"_ pensa-t-elle. Elle toussa, en redonnant la pipe au semi-homme.

\- **De l'eau…s'il vous plaît, **demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux et la gorge en feu.

Thorin accéda à sa demande et lui tendit sa gourde qu'elle prit, buvant de longues gorgées pour apaiser son irritation.

\- **Fumer, ce n'est pas pour moi, **déclara-t-elle en rendant la gourde au nain.

\- **Vous n'aimez pas ? **Questionna le hobbit, légèrement vexé.

\- **Je ne veux pas vous offenser, Bilbon. Mais le Vieux Tobi ou le tabac des Montagnes Bleues, c'est du pareil au même pour moi.**

\- **Ce n'est pas grave, **dit-il en haussant les épaules.

** - **Mais vous pouvez toujours me parler de la Comté et des hobbits, **proposa Sara, voulant connaître ce peuple très discret.

Les yeux de son ami s'illuminèrent, heureux d'une telle proposition. Quand à Thorin, il continua d'ignorer le hobbit et surveilla les autres, sans pour autant ne pas l'écouter.

\- **Nous, les hobbits, vivons de la culture de nos terres dans les quatre régions de la Comté depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, satisfaits d'ignorer et d'être ignorer du monde des Grandes Gens, **commença Bilbon, fumant sa pipe.

\- **Jusqu'à ce qu'un magicien débarque chez vous avec une compagnie de treize nains, mal élevés pour certains et trois filles complètement dingues, **indiqua Sara avec un sourire malicieux, en jetant un regard à Thorin qui avait un léger sourire.

-** Et bien, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas très content. La Terre du Milieu étant, après tout, remplis d'innombrables créatures étranges, les hobbits semblent de bien peu d'importance car nous ne sommes pas connus comme de valeureux guerriers, et nous ne faisons pas non plus partis des plus sages. **

\- **Je peux comprendre que vous étiez surpris et de mauvaise humeur. Mais vous savez, vous en sortez pas mal et vous êtes le plus prudent de nous tous, **avoua la jeune femme qui entendit un léger grognement désapprobateurs à côté d'elle venant de Thorin mais Bilbon semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu et il lui sourit reconnaissant. Elle donna un léger coup dans la le tibia du nain. **Je change de sujet mais il paraît qu'il est de notoriété publique que la véritable passion des hobbits est la boustifaille. **

\- **C'est une rumeur plutôt injuste car nous avons aussi développé un intérêt certain dans le brassage de la bière et le fumage de l'herbe à pipe, **répliqua-t-il avec humour.

Sara rit. Les discussions avec Bilbon étaient toujours un moment de détente et de tranquillité. Le semi-homme lui sourit, espiègle. Mais ses yeux prirent une teinte de fierté et de bonheur quand il continua.

\- **Mais ce qu'il nous tient à cœur, c'est la paix, la tranquillité et une terre bien cultivée. Car les hobbits partagent l'amour pour les choses qui poussent. Sans aucun doute, notre façon de vivre est pittoresque mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir une vie simple.**

\- **C'est vrai, **fit Sara pensive et nostalgique. **Je me demande, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce massacre chez moi, comment ma vie aurait évoluée. A l'heure qu'il est, je serais sans doute mariée avec un homme de bonne famille. On aurait une maison avec des terres à cultivées puis plus tard, on aurait des enfants. Je m'occuperais d'eux tandis que mon mari travaillerait aux champs avec des ouvriers. Et parfois, je rendrais visite à mes parents et à mon frère qui aurait aussi fondé une famille, **soupira-t-elle. **C'est une vie qui m'aurait parfaitement convenue.**

\- **Vous ne devez pas rester dans le passé, **réconforta Bilbon en posant une main sur son épaule tandis que Thorin lui sourit avec réconfort.** Certes votre vie aurait été différente mais cette injustice a fait de vous ce que vous êtes et puis, vous ne nous aurez pas rencontré.**

\- **Vous avez raison Bilbon, **lui sourit-elle. **Mmmh… Je pense qu'après la quête, je m'installerais bien en Comté, **déclara-t-elle, rendant joyeux le hobbit et triste, Thorin.

\- **Oui ! Bonne idée ! **s'exclama le semi-homme. **Venez vivre à Hobbitbourg. Je ferais en sorte que nous soyons voisins. Ainsi, vous viendrez pendre le thé chez moi et je vous ferais visiter le pays. Vous verrez. C'est une contrée magnifique. Des collines, des rivières calmes, de grands espaces de verdure, le chant des oiseaux…vous allez vous y plaire. Puis je vous présenterais à mes cousins Drogon et Primula Sacquet, Saradoc Brandebouc et sa femme, et bien sûr Paladin Touque. Celui-là est un vrai énergumène. Bon, j'ai aussi mes cousins Sacquet-de-Besace mais ils sont horribles, énervants et…rrrh ! La dernière fois, j'ai vu ma cousine Lobelia voler les cuillères de mon argenterie !**

\- **Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi remonté contre quelqu'un Bilbon, **s'étonna Sara.

\- **Vous ne les connaissez pas, **rétorqua-t-il.** Ils voudraient me voir mort pour hériter de Cul-de-Sac. Mais ils sont tombés sur le mauvais hobbit. Ils ne l'auront jamais. Il faudra que vous fassiez attention à eux.**

\- **Je note Maître Sacquet, **rit la jeune femme.

L'après-midi continua ainsi, Sara et Bilbon discutant de projet avec un nain à leur côté qui commençait à être jaloux de l'intérêt que portait la jeune femme au semi-homme et les autres membres de la Compagnie qui s'amusaient dans l'eau. Le voyage promettait d'être calme et joyeux. S'ils savaient…

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ?  
**

**C'est le dernier chapitre calme. Après, la trame du film reprend son droit et les ennuis reviennent.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierais de nouveau. Lundi, je reprends les cours et je vais devoir réviser pour le bac blanc de français. Désolé !**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine alors !**

**Gros bisous**


	19. Orage ou Duel de rage

**Coucou !  
**

**Je viens de rentrer de ma soirée où je suis allée voir "La Légende du Roi Arthur " ! C'était génial, magnifique, fantastique ! J'ai vu mon petit Florent Mothe, Camille Lou, Zaho, Fabien Incardona, Charlie Boisseau, Yamin Dib (il était à mourir de rire comme d'habitude) et plein d'autre encore ! Et comme j'ai encore plein d'étoiles dans les yeux et que je suis tellement contente, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à tout le monde. A mes revieweuses et à ma bêta lectrice !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre XVI : Orage ou Duel de rage

Une semaine entière que la Compagnie marchait et elle atteignait enfin les Monts Brumeux, prenant l'un des chemins escarpés sur les falaises rocheuses. Mais le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. De lourds nuages sombres et menaçants l'envahissaient au fur et à mesure. Et une fine pluie vint à commencer à tomber, fine pluie qui finit par devenir un déluge, trempant toute la Compagnie. Surtout Sara. Elle n'avait presque rien sur elle. Sa toute nouvelle cape, elle l'avait donné à Lucy et sa veste en cuir, à Gwen pour que toutes les deux n'attrapent pas la mort avec leur vieille cape. Donc il lui restait sa cape du début du voyage qui ne protégeait pas assez. Mais bon. Tant pis. Ses amies avant elle, c'était toujours ce qu'elle se disait.

Tout le monde continuait de marcher doucement et faisait attention là où isl mettaient les pieds, surtout s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans le ravin d'une centaine de mètres sous eux.

\- **Prenez garde ! Doucement ! **Mit en garde Thorin menant la Compagnie sur le chemin, tout en veillant à regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Le vent était très fort et rendait la marche beaucoup plus dangereuse. Aux moindre faux pas, ils risquaient de tomber dans le vide, la pluie n'aidant en rien. Elle avait plutôt tendance à rendre le chemin glissant et brouillait la vue de la Compagnie. Le tonnerre éclata soudain autour d'eux, vrillant leurs tympans. L'orage éclatait.

\- **IL NOUS FAUT UN ABRI ! **cria Thorin à travers les fracas du tonnerre, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient continuer ainsi durant la nuit et sous cette tempête.

\- **ATTENTION !**

Le cri de Dwalin attira l'attention de tous les membres quand ils virent un énorme rocher balancé droit vers eux, heurtant la paroi rocheuse à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête, faisant crier tout la Compagnie qui se plaqua contre la roche pour ne pas être emportée par l'éboulement qui tomba au-dessus d'eux.

\- **Attention !**

\- **Reculez !**

\- **Mettez-vous à l'abri !**

Sara fut plaquée contre la paroi par Bifur juste devant elle tandis que Gwen derrière elle, était protégée par Gloïn. Lucy, quand à elle, était maintenue par Fili. C'est alors que Bilbon faillit tomber mais il fut rattrapé par Dwalin et Bofur. Sara reprit son souffle. Elle avait eu peur pour son ami.

Quand les choses parvinrent à se calmer et que des morceaux de rocher avaient cessé de tomber au-dessus de leur tête, tous se redressèrent alors que Balin fut le premier des leurs à trouver l'origine de cette « attaque ».

\- **Ce n'est pas un orage ! C'est un duel de rage. Regardez !**

Désignant à toute la Compagnie ce qu'il voyait, tous aperçurent, de l'autre côté du ravin, se dresser une étrange forme de la roche dont des bras se mirent à se refermer sur une partie de la montagne qu'elle arracha.

\- **Mince alors. Les légendes disaient vrai. Des Géants ! DES GEANTS DE PIERRE ! **cria Bofur reconnaissant l'apparition qu'ils voyaient tous.

Celle d'une créature gigantesque, aussi grande que les montagnes, faite de pierre et ayant une certaine apparence de bipède, avec une tête, un torse, des bras et des jambes. Ce fameux géant de pierre se mit à lancer son rocher dans un grondement aigu, droit vers la paroi rocheuse où se tenait la Compagnie. Sauf que ce n'était pas eux qu'il visait mais un autre géant de pierre qui se redressait derrière eux, ce dernier se le recevant en pleine poitrine et le faisant reculer en arrière.

\- **Abrite-toi, pauvre idiot ! **hurla Thorin à l'encontre de Bofur, ce dernier observant les deux géants et oubliant de se mettre à l'abri des projectiles qui pouvaient les atteindre.

Dori, derrière lui, le saisit et le recula de force contre la paroi. Chose que tout le monde fit alors que des morceaux de rochers tombaient au-dessus de leur tête, fissurant le chemin là où ils se tenaient et détruisant certains endroits, obligeant certains membres à plaquer leurs pieds contre la paroi pour ne pas se retrouver dans le vide.

Soudain, le chemin sur lequel ils se tenaient, se mit à bouger. Le chemin se scinda en deux, entre Fili et Kili.

\- **Tenez bon !**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?**

\- **Fili ! Attrape ma main ! **cria Kili en tendant la main à son frère mais la fissure s'agrandit, les séparant, eux et la Compagnie en deux groupes.

\- **Lucy ! Bilbon ! **s'écrièrent Sara et Gwen en avisant leurs deux amis sur l'autre partie.

Ils comprirent qu'ils se trouvaient sur les genoux d'un autre géant de pierre. Ce dernier avait fini par se réveiller et se lever, avant qu'un autre géant n'arrive devant lui n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui donner un coup de tête, faisant se renverser le géant de pierre sur lequel la Compagnie se tenait. Le premier groupe d'entre eux mené par Thorin eut la possibilité d'atteindre la suite du passage.

\- **Vite !**

\- **Courrez !**

\- **Dépêchez-vous !**

\- **Sautez de l'autre côté !**

Chacun leur tour, ils sautèrent rapidement. Thorin en premier suivi de Balin, Nori, Bifur, Sara, Gwen, Gloïn, Oïn et Kili. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu un peu de mal mais les nains en face d'elle, les avaient réceptionnées. Et Kili eut tout juste le temps de passer que le géant parvint à se redresser et, évitant le poing qu'allait lui donner un autre, se tint à la paroi au-dessus du premier groupe de la Compagnie avant d'enfoncer son propre poing dans son adversaire qu'il envoya dans le décor. Seulement, le troisième géant de pierre avait empoigné un autre rocher droit sur la tête de celui sur lequel se trouvait le reste de la Compagnie. Avec le coup donné, le géant en perdit la tête alors que le reste de son corps se mit à chanceler, passant devant le groupe de Thorin.

\- **Aller ! Saute****z**** ! **Leurs ordonna Thorin à leur encontre.

Mais ces derniers me purent jamais avoir la possibilité d'agir, bien trop terrorisés et surpris pour opérer. Surtout que la distance était grande et pour quelqu'un comme Lucy qui avait le vertige, c'était impensable. D'ailleurs, elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bras de Fili, regardant le vide avec effroi. Soudain, la jambe du géant sur laquelle ils se tenaient, se rapprocha dangereusement de la montagne jusqu'à s'écraser contre le mur rocheux. Et quand ce dernier finit par reculer, sous les cris apeurés des membres du groupe de Thorin, ils ne virent aucune trace de leurs amis sur le passage du genou tandis que le corps de pierre dégringolait dans le ravin.

\- **Non ! Fili ! **cria Thorin paniqué de perdre son neveu alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'endroit de la collision, suivi par tout le reste du groupe.

\- **Par les Valars ! Lucy ! **s'exclama Gwen inquiète.

Sara suivait mais n'arrivait plus à penser. Lucy. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas son amie. Elle avait fait une promesse à la famille de cette dernière et une à elle-même de ramener la benjamine saine et sauve.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu qui aurait dû être un massacre. Mais, heureusement, tous leurs amis étaient sains et sauf. Thorin soupira, soulagé et sourit à son neveu et à l'encontre des autres. Balin prévint ceux de derrière qu'ils étaient tous en vie et à l'entente de la nouvelle, Sara et Gwen se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la corniche, ne se souciant pas du vide, pour voir de leurs propres yeux.

\- **Dégage de là ! **Pesta Dwalin à l'égard de Bombur qui lui était tombé dessus, Balin venant à leur secours.

Bofur se relevait, replaçant sa chapka sur sa tête, et Bifur vint prendre son frère dans ses bras. Quant à Nori, il aidait ses frères Dori et Ori. Tandis que Fili vérifiait que Lucy n'avait rien.

\- **Lucy ! **s'écria Sara, avant de se précipiter vers la jeune fille et de la serrer dans ses bras. **J'ai eu si peur.**

Gwen avait suivi et attendait son tour, alors que Kili, avait pris son grand frère dans ses bras.

\- **C'est Fili qui m'a protégée, **fit Lucy.

\- **Merci, beau blond, **dit Gwen avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix mais avec aussi beaucoup de gratitude tandis que celui-ci lui sourit.

Sara lâcha son amie, laissant la place à Gwen qui la prit dans ses bras, et se tourna vers le premier héritier de Durin qu'elle prit à son tour dans ses bras, à la surprise de ce dernier qui resserra l'étreinte.

\- **Merci, merci, merci, **murmura-t-elle avec ferveur.

Fili frotta légèrement le dos de la jeune femme. Elle se dégagea enfin et déposa un baiser sur la joue du nain pour le remercier sous le regard noir d'un oncle un peu trop jaloux.

\- **Où est Bilbon ? **demanda Bofur en se rendant compte que le semi-homme manquait à l'appel. **Où est notre hobbit ?**

Le cœur de Sara se serra d'effroi dans sa poitrine en entendant l'exclamation du nain. Lucy et Gwen affichait une même mine inquiète. Elles le cherchèrent du regard, surprises et inquiètes pour leur hobbit.

\- **Là ! **cria Ori en montrant le vide.

Sara se précipita, suivie des filles et des garçons, au côté du jeune nain et de Bofur. Le hobbit était suspendu dans le vide, s'agrippant comme il le pouvait à la paroi avec l'eau qui coulait, le faisant glisser petit à petit. Bofur, Ori, Kili et Sara se couchèrent sur le sentier en tendant les bras vers lui.

\- **Monsieur** **Bilbon ! **L'appela Ori.

\- **Allez-y ! **Encouragea Bofur.

\- **Attrapez nos mains ! **s'écria Sara tandis que Lucy, loin du bord aux côtés de Fili, et Gwen derrière elle, encourageait le semi-homme.

La main du hobbit était qu'à quelques centimètres des leurs mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'ils parviennent à l'attraper. C'est alors que Thorin décida de se mettre en danger en allant chercher Bilbon et il descendit alors à son niveau, attrapant le col de la veste du hobbit pour le remonter à Sara, Kili, Bofur et Ori. Ceux-ci l'attrapèrent et le hissèrent sur la petite corniche. Le pauvre hobbit était choqué d'avoir frôlé la mort. La jeune femme lui sourit pour le réconforter.

\- **Thorin !**

En entendant le cri paniqué de Dwalin, la jeune femme tourna la tête inquiète et vit le prince nain les pieds dans le vide, Dwalin le tenant par le bras. Il avait glissé mais l'armoire à glace réussit à le remonter et Sara lâcha un soupir de soulagement, en posant sa main sur son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, commençant tout juste à ralentir. Elle croisa le regard du nain mais le détourna rapidement et reporta son attention sur Bilbon entouré de Lucy, Gwen et Bofur. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda si ça allait, auquel il lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

\- **J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur, **dit Dwalin essoufflé à Thorin.

\- **Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti** **de chez lui, **lança froidement Thorin. **Tout comme les jeunes femmes, il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Ils n'ont pas leur place parmi nous, **fit-il le regard sombre et glacial.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se vengeait de Sara pour l'attention qu'elle accordait à ce hobbit insignifiant et du baiser qu'elle avait donné à son neveu. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, la colère montant en elle.

\- **C'est gentil, merci, **répondit-elle ironiquement.

\- **Je vous en prie, **se moqua-t-il les lèvres pincées et il s'en alla.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, en l'assassinant du regard et reprit un visage plus doux pour se tourner vers Bilbon, pétrifié par ce qui venait de lui arriver et aussi attristé par les paroles de Thorin.

\- **Ne l'écoutez pas Bilbon, **rassura-t-elle et le hobbit lui adressa un maigre sourire.

\- **Ce qui l'est énervant, **râla Gwen. **Je vais lui apprendre à nous traiter plus bas que terre.**

\- **Laisse tomber, **fit Lucy. **Ça ne sert à rien. Tu vas plutôt créer des problèmes.**

\- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis qu'on a repri****s**** la route mais il a reprit son habitude d'aboyer sur les gens et de répandre sa mauvaise humeur partout où il passe, **remarqua Sara.

-** Vous savez, **commença Bofur, **la réussite de cette quête le tracasse. Il a peur de ne pas réussir à redonner l'ancien royaume à son peuple. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi contradictoire.**

\- **Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être aimable avec ses compagnons de voyage, **rouspéta la jeune femme noire.

Sur ces mots, ils se relevèrent et suivirent les autres qui avaient trouvé une trouée dans la roche menant à ce qui ressemblait à une grotte assez grande pour pouvoir s'abriter de cette pluie battante.

\- **L'endroit ****a**** l'air sûr, **annonça Thorin en détaillant les lieux. **Va regarder au fond. Il est rare que ces grottes soient inoccupées, **fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de Dwalin qui hocha la tête avant d'aller examiner le fond de la caverne.

Le nain alluma l'une de leurs lanternes pour découvrir les lieux alors que le reste de la Compagnie avait fini par entrer à l'intérieur de la caverne dans la première cavité pour se mettre à l'abri du déluge, attendant de savoir s'ils pouvaient y rester sans aucun danger.

\- **Il n'y a rien ici, **annonça Dwalin à l'encontre de tous qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement avant de commencer à s'installer dans la grotte pour le reste de la nuit.

\- **Très bien ! On va se faire un bon feu ! **s'exclama Gloïn qui était en train de sortir de ses affaires des morceaux de bois qui se trouvaient être des restes d'un meuble cassé par les nains à Fondcombe.

\- **Non, pas de feu ! Pas dans cette grotte,** contredit Thorin. **Tâchez de dormir, nous repartirons à l'aube, **prévint-il la Compagnie.

\- **Nous devions attendre que Gandalf nous rejoigne, **fit remarquer Balin à l'encontre de son chef. **C'était le plan.**

\- **Le plan a changé, **annonça simplement Thorin à Balin avant de se tourner vers l'un des nains du groupe. **Bofur ! Premier tour de garde, **l'informa-t-il.

Bien qu'un peu grimaçant, le nain à la chapka hocha la tête avant de s'installer dans un coin pour le tour de garde. Les filles lui firent un sourire pour l'encourager et avec Bilbon, elles se trouvèrent une place dans la grotte. Elles essorèrent leurs cheveux et leurs tenues comme elles pouvaient et Sara put enlever carrément sa cape qui était imbibée d'eau. Les filles lui proposèrent de lui rendre sa veste et sa belle cape mais elle refusa, préférant qu'elles protègent ses amies. Elle s'assit par terre sur le sol froid en claquant des dents et en éternuant deux ou trois fois. Ses amies la regardèrent légèrement mal à l'aise tout en s'installant pour dormir. Bilbon fit de même. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. Thorin.

\- **Oui ? **demanda-t-elle, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage.

\- **Tenez ! **fit-il, l'air revêche, en lui tendant une couverture. **Vous n'arrêtez pas de trembler.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? On n'a pas la place dans votre compagnie à ce qu'il paraît, **répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

\- **Je n'ai pas envie de traîner une malade demain ! **rétorqua-t-il impatient et exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune femme.

Il lui laissa la couverture et s'en alla se coucher.

Elle resta un moment à regarder la couverture avec dédain mais consentit à enfin s'enrouler dedans en ressentant un énième frisson. Elle s'allongea et la respiration lente de ses compagnons la berça, finissant par s'endormir.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Bilbon s'éveilla. Il regarda tout autour de lui, vérifiant que tout le monde dormait et rangea furtivement ses affaires. Puis il mit son sac sur son épaule, prit son bâton et commença à s'en aller d'un pas discret.

\- **Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? **demanda Bofur, qui montait la garde à la sortie de la caverne, assis sur son sac, en murmurant.

Bilbon sursauta violemment et se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublié Bofur.

\- **Je retourne à Fondcombe, **expliqua-t-il à voix basse, encore un peu saisi.

\- **Non, non, non ! **répondit le nain en bondissant sur ses pieds. **Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous fa****it****es parti****e**** de la Compagnie, vous êtes l'un des nôtres !**

\- **Ah bon, c'est nouveau… Thorin a dit que je n'aurais pas du venir et c'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. J'aurais d****û ****rester chez moi…**

Non loin de là, un prince nain, allongé sur le côté, les bras croisés, ne dormait pas et écoutait la conversation.

\- **Votre village vous manque ? **questionna Bofur. **Je sais que c'est dur…**

\- **Non, vous ne savez pas, **coupa Bilbon irrité. **Aucun de vous ne comprend. Vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie ! Vous sillonnez les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part. Vous n'avez pas de chez vous !...**

Il se stoppa net, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- **Oh, excusez moi, je…**

\- **Non c'est vrai… Nous n'avons pas de chez nous, **avoua Bofur tristement en regardant ses compagnons tandis que le visage du prince nain, qui écoutait discrètement, se tinta de mélancolie. **Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Bilbon. Du fond du cœur.**

Le nain sourit et tapota l'épaule de son compagnon. Bilbon regarda d'un air de regret les trois jeunes femmes qui étaient devenues ses amies et surtout Sara, avec qui, il s'entendait à merveille. Et il se détourna.

\- **C'est quoi ? **dit soudain le nain en pointant du doigt le fourreau de la petite épée du Hobbit.

Une lueur scintillait faiblement dans l'interstice du pommeau de la lame et l'extrémité du fourreau. Quand il la tira à demi et qu'il vit qu'elle luisait intensément d'une vive aura bleutée, Bilbo tressaillit et tourna les yeux vers Bofur, qui avait pâli. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Ils entendirent alors un cliquetis de chaînes, un grincement de poulies, un raclement de poutres. Leurs regards convergèrent sur le sol, qui s'était mis à trembler, et virent une ligne dans le sable apparaître.

\- **Réveillez-vous ! **hurla subitement Thorin en se relevant, alarmé par les bruits et l'étrange ligne. **Debout ! Debout !**

Tout le monde se réveilla surpris mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se relever que déjà, dans un craquement sinistre, le sol s'ouvrit en deux sur les ténèbres.

* * *

**Alors ? Petite review mes amis ?  
**

**Je publierais le prochain chapitre, je pense, dans la semaine.**

**Bonne nuit ! Et comme dirais Ké (Yamin Dib) dans "La Légende du Roi Arthur", Kénavo !**


	20. Goblinville

**Hey !**

**Comme promis, voici la suite !**

**Merci à maumaud, juliefanfic et bikette789 pour leur review et à ma bêta, Sarah March, qui est vraiment géniale ! ^^**

**Donc, me revoilà avec un chapitre où nos amis se tapent l'incruste chez les gobelins ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XVII : Goblinville

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! **

Ça, c'était les filles dans un immense toboggan à sensation version tunnels des gobelins.

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Ça, c'était la version combinée et d'un ton plus grave du reste de la Compagnie.

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Le tout formait une belle chorale, vous l'admettrez.

Leur chute vertigineuse dura un long moment, se cognant contre les parois du tunnel, roulant-boulant avec leurs armes et leurs affaires pour finir par tomber droit sur une corniche où une espèce de cage de bois et de métal les arrêta. Ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres. Mais les filles eurent de la chance, elles se trouvaient en haut de la pile.

\- **Youhou ! Qui est partant pour un tour ? **s'écria Sara en se redressant un sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant les regards noirs des autres. **Euh… Je veux dire…euh…tout le monde va bien ?**

Personne ne lui répondit. Enfin si, elle reçut plusieurs grognements de la part des nains même de ses amies qui essayaient de se relever de ce méli-mélo. Soudain, d'horribles cris se firent entendre. La seconde d'après, un bataillon de gobelins leur chargeait dessus, leurs mains griffues dirigées vers eux pour les attraper.

\- **Attention ! **s'exclama Dori en apercevant la première charge des gobelins sur eux.

\- **Résistez ! **cria Fili.

Alors que les gobelins montèrent carrément sur eux, se faisant ainsi encercler, ces viles créatures, surtout les plus gros, n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à saisir certains des nains, les balançant droit vers leurs congénères qui s'empressèrent de les saisir et de les entraîner dans le chemin. Mais la Compagnie donnait du fil à retordre, se battant contre eux. D'ailleurs, Sara, voyant Bilbon être saisi par l'un des monstres, envoya un grand coup de coude dans le ventre du gobelin qui gémit de douleur, lâchant par la même occasion le hobbit. Elle sourit à son ami qui la remercia mais, ne faisant pas attention, elle ne vit pas ce même gobelin se ressaisir et se jeter sur elle. Elle sentit alors deux pinces désagréable la saisirent par derrière, la ceinturant. Elle se débattit comme elle put, donnant des coups de talons dans les jambes de son agresseur mais celui-ci s'énerva et lui tira ses cheveux qui étaient complètement défaits, la faisant couiner. D'un coup, la douleur et l'étau disparurent et Sara se retourna pour voir ses deux amies donner un coup de pieds dans un endroit très sensible de l'anatomie du gobelin qui s'écroula à terre, se tenant cette partie sensible. Elle remercia rapidement ses amies mais leur répit fut de courte durée car d'autres gobelins arrivaient vers elles.

\- **Lâchez-les ! **ordonna Dwalin, repoussant ceux qui tentaient d'atteindre les filles et lui.

\- **Ori ! **cria Nori en ne voyant plus son petit-frère dans cette masse.

\- **A l'aide !**

\- **Reculez ! **s'écria la montagne de muscle, laissant les filles qui se débrouillaient à elles trois pour tenter d'atteindre le plus jeune d'entre eux, alors que Dori et Nori essayaient eux aussi de rejoindre leur cadet. **Laissez-les !**

Les uns après les autres, chaque membre de la Compagnie se fît emporter, entraîner par des gobelins, deux pour chaque personne, quatre pour les plus résistants tel que Dwalin qui se voyait emmener par les plus balèzes de la bande de créature qui le poussaient de force, ces derniers se recevant des coups de poings ou coups de coude du grand guerrier. Mais les gobelins parvinrent quand même à le traîner dans le sillage du reste de la Compagnie. Par contre, bien que la Compagnie ne pouvait leurs échapper ou les repousser, cela ne l'empêchait de les insulter au passage ou de les frapper.

\- **Sale vermine ! **cracha Gloïn à leur encontre.

\- **Bande de parasite****s ****! **insulta Gwen en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du gobelin qui la tenait et la forçait à avancer avec les autres.

\- **Ça va ! Ça va ! Ne me poussez pas !** répliqua Dori, ne supportant pas d'être poussé par ces derniers.

\- **Enlève tes salles pattes ! **ordonna Dwalin, en tentant de repousser ceux qui détenaient Balin. **Ne me touche pas !**

\- **Lâche-moi ! **invectiva Nori qui remarqua quelque chose de surprenant derrière lui avant d'être emmener en file indienne avec les autres.

Bifur était emmené en premier, puis Thorin avec Fili et Kili dans son sillage, suivis de Dori, Ori, Bofur, Gloïn, Gwen, Oïn, Sara et Lucy, ensuite Bombur et à la fin, Dwalin, Balin et Nori, tous tirés par des gobelins, les faisant traverser des sentiers et des ponts en bois. Quittant ainsi la noirceur des cavernes pour se diriger vers un endroit dont les lanternes étaient plus nombreuses et les grottes de plus en plus éclairées.

La Compagnie ignorait combien de temps les gobelins les avaient attrapés et continuaient de les pousser sur des chemins, poursuivant la route vers des crevasses de plus en plus éclairées et de plus en plus habitées par les sales bestioles. Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'un air semblait être joué à l'aide d'instrument grinçant. Un air horrible et immonde qui leur brisait les tympans. Surtout quand celle-ci fut rejointe par une voix grave, légèrement aiguë, qui résonna à travers la grotte, en chantant une chanson des plus monstrueuses.

\- **_Crack ! Clac ! La noire crevasse,_**

**_Coince, flaque, pince attrape_**

**_Frappe et _****_martèle_****_ ou qui bégaie_**

**_Mêle, pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol_**

**_Dans la mine de Goblinville_**

Les gobelins tout autour d'eux chantaient en chœur avec cette voix. Traversant un pont vers deux pics rocheux où avait été construit une place à l'aide de plaque de bois attacher les unes aux autres, la Compagnie, toujours entraînée par ces immondes créatures, finirent par apercevoir celui qui « chantait », si on pouvait appeler cela une chanson, qui ne se trouvait être nul autre que le roi des gobelins. Il avait une taille semblable à celle des trolls, avec son énorme bedaine et son menton descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, une couronne de pic sur la tête et un sceptre avec la tête d'un bouc surmontée d'une pointe d'acier comme une lance. Ce « roi » chantait devant ce qui ressemblait à un trône alors que des petits gobelins se trouvaient entassé devant, servant sans doute de marchepied car celui-ci ne devait pas réussir à monter facilement sur son siège sans devoir se casser la figure.

\- **_Que ça siffle, que ça crasse, que l'on gifle et crevasse_**

**_Que nul ne relate quand on l'attache_**

**_Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol_**

**_Dans la mine de Goblinville_**

Le chœur de gobelins résonnait une fois encore avec leur chef à la dernière phrase, alors que les nains et les filles furent rassemblés devant lui pendant que les créatures se placèrent autour d'eux et derrière eux, pour empêcher toute retraite. Ils ne purent donc qu'écouter cette horrible chanson en grimaçant.

\- **_Marteau, tenaille, carcan et roi cisaille_**

**_Plainte et râle quand ma pique vous empale_**

**_Ça se crasse, creuse et fracasse_**

**_Grince, grogne, arrache et cogne_**

**_Que ça crie, que ça pleure, y aura pas de sauveur_**

**_Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol_**

**_Dans la mine de Goblinville._**

Et sur une pirouette du Roi Gobelin, qui tourna sur lui faillant assommer la Compagnie au passage comme ses sujets, il termina la chanson, en empalant l'un des siens sur son espèce de sceptre –lance et le balançant à l'arrière, sans faire attention. Celui-ci finit par river son attention sur les nouveaux venus et les gobelins devant lui, avant de se détourner et utiliser les gobelins-marchepied, pour s'asseoir sur son trône et observer les intrus.

-** Entraînante ? C'est une de mes propres compositions, **avoua le gobelin.

\- **Ce n'est pas une chanson. C'est une abomination ! **répliqua Balin à la créature, approuvé par ses compagnons tandis que les gobelins se mirent à grogner et jacasser autour d'eux.

\- **Abomination. Mutation. Dégénération. C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici, **avoua le roi, en ayant fait le compte dans son annonce.

L'instant d'après, le bataillon de gobelins se mit à déposer toutes leurs armes devant eux et juste en évidence de leur chef.

\- **Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon Royaume ? **demanda ce dernier en quittant son trône pour s'avancer vers ces derniers, étant séparé des nains par les armes étaler par terre. **Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?**

\- **Des nains, votre Malfaisance, **répondit l'un des gobelins, sans doute le capitaine du bataillon.

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence des jeunes femmes. Tant mieux. En tout cas, pour l'instant.

\- **Des nains ? **répéta-t-il, surpris.

\- **Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche, **avoua le capitaine.

\- **Ne restez pas plantés là. Fouillez-les ! **beugla le Roi gobelin. **Chaque pli ! Chaque couture !**

Sur ces mots, les gobelins se mirent à les fouiller avidement, et les filles avaient beau être protégée par des nains qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés, ainsi que devant et derrière, elles ne furent pas épargnées par les sales petites mains moites des monstres qui les touchaient et volaient leurs affaires. Tandis que l'une de ces créatures détailla le cornet auditif d'Oïn avant de lui écraser et Fili dut retenir Kili de faire avaler sa face au gobelin, pendant que Dwalin en faisait de même avec Thorin. Alors que juste sous leurs yeux, l'un des gobelins se mit à retourner l'un des sacs, faisant tinter de l'argenterie et des ustensiles de cuisine un peu trop décoratif pour être du style nain.

\- **Je suis convaincu Votre Magnificence, qu'ils sont de mèches avec des elfes, **fit remarquer le capitaine gobelin tout en tendant un chandelier vers son suzerain.

S'en emparant, le Roi des gobelins le retourna pour regarder sous le socle et détailler ce qu'il y avait écris.

\- **Fabriquer à Fondcombe. Ah ! Au Second Age, je n'oserais pas offrir ça, **dit-il, dégoûté, tout en lançant l'objet dans le vide.

Tandis que tous les membres de la Compagnie portèrent leur regard éberlué, étonné ou quelque peu énervé vers le voleur de leur groupe, vers Nori, qui les regardait avec un petit sourire d'ange.

\- **C'est juste quelques souvenirs, **s'excusa-t-il vers le regard que lui lançait Dori.

\- **Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? **leur demanda le Roi Gobelin, voulant connaître la raison de leur présence ici.

Thorin s'apprêtait à s'avancer, quittant ainsi le mur de nain qui s'était formé autour de lui pour le protéger quand une main l'attrapa et le repoussa en arrière.

\- **Vous en faîtes pas les gars, **rassura Oïn avant de faire face à la créature. **Je m'en charge, **prévint-il tout en s'avançant.

\- **Pas de boniment ! Je veux la vérité sans fioriture****s**** ! **indiqua le Roi tout en frappant le sol de son bâton et se retournant s'asseoir sur son trône.

\- **Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort, **informa Oïn. **Vos sbires ont ****écrabouillé ****mon cornet, **continua-t-il en montrant le fameux cornet en question dans un mauvais état.

\- **Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose, moi ? **menaça le chef des gobelins, tout en redescendant de son trône et lui fonçant dessus, alors que les nains se mirent à reculer pour tenter de protéger Oïn qui ignorait complètement ce qui se passait.

\- **Si vous voulez d'autre****s**** renseignement****s****, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adresser, **informa Bofur tout en se plaçant devant le vieux nain pour le masquer à la vue de l'énorme gobelin et pour aussi gagner du temps.

Ce dernier arrêta son regard vers le nain, attendant des explications, qui arrivèrent vite.

\- **On était sur la route, enfin…c'est moins une route qu'un chemin…en fait, ce n'est même pas ça quand j'y repense, c'est plus une piste. Bref, on était sur cette route ou sur ce chemin ou sur cette piste, puis on y était plus, ce qui est un problème. Puisqu'on aurait dû être au Pays de Dun, mardi dernier.**

\- **En visite chez des parents éloignés, **rajouta Dori quand il vit Bofur avoir un trou pour tenter d'expliquer une éventuelle sortie pour eux de ce pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

\- **Des cousins-cousins du côté de ma Mère et…, **reprit Bofur.

\- **Tu la FERMES ! **Coupa le Roi Gobelin, n'appréciant guère ces explications, faisant baisser tout le monde sous son cri, excepter Bofur qui resta choqué que son « explication » n'ait pas fonctionnée. **Très bien ! S'ils refusent de parler, nous les feront hurler. Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! Les plus jeunes d'abord, **prévenu-t-il tout en désignant Ori qui était pétrifié.

\- **Vous voulez vraiment la vérité ? **S'éleva une voix au milieu du groupe.

Une jeune femme s'avança, se dégageant de la poigne de ses amies et des nains alentours.

\- **Sara ! **s'exclama Gwen. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

Elle continua d'avancer vers le gobelin d'un pas assuré et calme bien qu'en fait, elle était morte de peur.

\- **Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait que des nains ! **Rugit l'immonde créature à son capitaine qui se reçut une énorme baffe puis il se retourna vers la jeune femme. **Parle, femelle ! Et pas d'entourloupe !**

\- **Très bien. Autant avouer. Ces nains, mes amies et moi-même sommes engagés dans une quête pour reconquérir un royaume et vaincre un dragon, **expliqua-t-elle avec calme tandis que ses compagnons lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

\- **J'ai dit pas d'entourloupe ! **s'écria l'énorme gobelin.

\- **Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité, votre Malfaisance, **prévint un gobelin.

\- **Si elle disait la vérité, jamais elle nous l'aurait dit.**

\- **Sauf si elle savait que vous refuseriez de la croire, même si elle avouait tout, **fit Sara avec un sourire au coin.

Tous les gobelins et ses amis la regardèrent essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle continua. Il fallait continuer à garder les gobelins occuper et pour ça, rien de mieux que de les embrouiller.

\- **J'ai compris qu'avec notre silence, vous avez un problème de taille,…Votre Magnificence. Mais le problème, ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est votre attitude face au problème. Vous me suivez ? **

\- **Euh…**

Ça marchait à merveille. Du côté de ses amis, les plus érudits comprenaient ses paroles et souriaient tandis qu'ils s'approchaient doucement de leurs armes, leurs geôliers trop occupés à essayer de comprendre ce que disait la jeune femme. Mais certains de ses compagnons restaient bloqués sur ses paroles, essayant de comprendre. Thorin, qui au début s'était bien demandé ce qu'elle faisait, ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec admiration.

Mais malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin.

\- **Le problème, c'est… Le problème,…, **le Roi Gobelin vit les nains se rapprocher des armes. **Aaahhh ! **cria-t-il de rage tandis que ses sbires repoussèrent la Compagnie. **Tu essayes de nous embrouiller l'esprit, femelle !**

-** Femelle, femelle,… Vous pourriez trouver autre chose tout de même, **fit insolemment la jeune femme qui se demandait bien où elle trouvait ce courage.

\- **On va commencer par celle-là ! **informa le gobelin tout en la désignant, tandis qu'elle perdait son sourire ironique mais n'exprimait aucune expression de peur bien qu'elle l'était.

Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Les nains l'attrapèrent et l'attirèrent à eux pour la protéger.

\- **Attendez !**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thorin qui sortit de derrière sa Compagnie pour se placer bien en évidence devant le Roi Gobelin et ces sbires, pendant que le reste de la Compagnie se rassembla derrière lui, en un front uni. A cet instant là, Thorin était impressionnant, il gardait la tête haute face à cet être hideux et fourbe, et ses compagnons étaient fiers d'être à son service.

\- **Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui est là, **fit l'énorme gobelin à l'encontre des siens. **Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, **scanda-t-il en se moquant ouvertement de lui en lui faisant une révérence grotesque, sous les rires de ses affreux sujets. **Oh ! Mais j'oubliais ! Vous n'avez pas de montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous…un moins que rien, **déclara-t-il comme si cela était une évidence.

Le sang de Sara ne fit qu'un tour et une colère noire s'empara d'elle, effaçant toute trace de peur en elle. Comment cet être de bas étage pouvait humilier _son_ prince, ainsi. Le regard que lança ce dernier au chef des gobelins aurait pu glacer qui que ce soit mais cela ne fit que sourire d'avantage celui-ci et la jeune femme ne put supporter.

\- **C'est faux ! **cria-t-elle en se dégageant une nouvelle foi de ses amis qui désespéraient de son caractère impulsif. **Thorin est sans aucun doute un plus grand roi que vous ne le serez jamais ! Une immonde et odieuse créature telle que vous ne devrait même pas pouvoir se tenir face à lui. Vous n'êtes qu'un roi de pacotille ! Vous me ****faites**** presque pitié. Vous essayez de ridiculiser Thorin, mais c'est vous qui êtes ridicule ! Il mérite le respect. Alors parlez lui avec respect ou alors fermez-là !**

\- **La femelle est de retour, **ironisa le monstre. **Tu sais vraiment à qui tu parles ?**

\- **Oui. A un roi pathétique, dont le seul fait de fouler cette terre est une insulte !**

Il y eut un silence puis le gobelin éclata de rire et la jeune femme se rembrunit encore plus.

\- **Tu es vraiment drôle. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te tuer, mais plutôt te garder comme bouffon ? C'est à y réfléchir. Mais tu me fais rire à défendre cette cause perdue, **dit-il en désignant Thorin.

Sara regarda l'héritier de Durin dans les yeux et vit une mélancolie qui habitait ce grand roi. Une peine qu'il cachait. Il pensait qu'il était un moins que rien. Pourtant…

\- **Nulle cause n'est perdue…, **fit-elle avec un voix étrangement douce, en ne lâchant pas ce regard bleu glacé, **s'il y a un pauvre fou ou une pauvre folle dans mon cas, prêt à se battre pour elle.**

Thorin la regarda, surpris. Son cœur s'affola et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Ses paroles lui redonnaient confiance en lui et le courage de se battre. Si elle le faisait pour lui autant qu'il le fasse pour elle. La jeune femme rougit légèrement sous son regard insistant et baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur la créature face à eux. Peut-être que…que… Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Ils devaient tout d'abord se sortir de là mais il se jurait que s'ils s'en sortaient, il demanderait des réponses.

\- **Que de belles paroles, **fit moqueur le Roi Gobelin. **Malgré tout ce que tu diras, rien ne changera son destin. **

Sara allait répliquer quelque chose à cet affreux personnage mais un signe discret de Thorin l'arrêta.

\- **Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête détachée du reste, **ajouta le gobelin en se tournant vers Thorin avec un sourire mauvais, alors que ce dernier releva un léger regard d'incompréhension quand il vint à saisir de quoi il parlait. **Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orque pâle qui monte un warg** **blanc, **précisa-t-il.

\- **Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde, **répliqua Thorin ne se sentait guère menacer par ces dires. **Il a été tué lors d'une bataille, il y longtemps, **cracha-t-il par la suite à son adversaire.

\- **Donc le temps où il profanait, serait révolu** **selon vous ? **lui demanda le Roi Gobelin, rigolant avant de se tourner vers un petit gobelin avec des petites jambes difformes, assis sur une balancelle. **Va prévenir l'Orque pâle ! **lui ordonna-t-il. **Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée.**

Et le gobelin difforme actionna sa manivelle et se laissa s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres le long de sa corde dans un rire sinistre.

* * *

**Ah la, la, la ! C'est deux là ! Quand est-ce qu'ils se dévoileront l'un à l'autre ? En fait, je dis ça, mais j'ai toutes les réponses et je ne vous dirais rien. Vous allez devoir attendre ! *sourire sadique*  
**

**Reviews ?**


	21. Vers la lumière !

**Bonjour les loulous !**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Moi, ça va bien. Un peu débordée en devoir (c'est ça quand on est en Première et qu'on a le bac blanc de français à la rentrée et les TPE, et je vous dis pas pour les Terminales, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être l'année prochaine) mais ça va. Et oui, je suis en vacances. Donc, je vais essayer de publier plusieurs chapitres pendant cette période cool et tranquille. Content(e)s ?**

**Je remercie mes lectrices qui me soutiennent (ça me fait chaud au cœur) et à ma bêta qui est toujours là !**

**Aller, voici la suite des aventures chez les gobelins. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XVIII : Vers la lumière !

La Compagnie grinçait des dents en écoutant le Roi Gobelin reprendre une chanson lorsque, derrière eux, arrivaient sur le pont, tiré et poussé par des gobelins, les fameuses machines de torture dont ces derniers raffolaient.

\- **_Vos os seront brisés,_**

**_Vos cous tordus_**

**_Vous s'rez frappés, battus et pour finir pendus_**

**_Tous ici vous mourrez, disparaîtrez_**

**_Dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins !_**

Pendant ce temps, tandis que les gobelins s'amusaient avec les nerfs de la Compagnie, l'un deux s'était mis à détailler l'une des armes des nains. Il examina l'ouvrage du fourreau qu'il avait dans les mains avant de sortir l'épée de plusieurs centimètres, se mettant alors à hurler de peur et de crainte comme si la vue du métal l'avait brulé et il s'empressa de jeter celle-ci à terre, dévoilant à la vue de tous, Orcrist.

En la voyant, le Roi Gobelin s'en éloigna immédiatement, remontant sur son trône avec empressement, regardant celle-ci terrorisé. Comme tous les autres gobelins d'ailleurs.

\- **Je connais cette épée. C'est le Fendoir à Gobelin ! La Mordeuse ! La lame qui a tranché un millier de tête, **déclara le chef des gobelins apeuré, tandis que les gobelins autour de la Compagnie se mirent à frapper et fouetter les membres qui tentèrent de se protéger comme ils le pouvaient.

Lucy, Gwen et Sara furent chacunes protégées par un des nains. La benjamine était avec Fili, Gwen avec Bofur et Sara avec Thorin. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui en voulait. Lorsque, quelques instants plutôt, ils avaient pu rejoindre leurs compagnons, le prince nain s'était emporté contre elle. Discrétement, bien sûr pour éviter d'offrir un spectacle à ces créatures infâmes. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris. Il avait été si différent tout à l'heure lors de leur échange silencieux. Il lui reprochait son inconscience, son entêtement, etc. Il l'avait même traité de folle. Dire qu'elle l'avait défendu. Elle le regrettait presque.

\- **Egorgez-les ! Frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! **ordonna le Roi Gobelin à ces sbires, criant comme un fou.

L'un des gobelins s'était élancé sur Thorin mais ce dernier parvint à l'envoyer valser par-dessus la crevasse tandis que Sara repoussa un autre qui tentait de prendre de cours le nain, avant que deux créatures ne s'élancent sur le dos du prince pour le plaquer au sol et deux autres ne maintiennent la jeune femme éloignée. Les autres monstres empêchaient la Compagnie de venir soutenir leur roi. Alors cinq gobelins se mirent à lui grimper dessus et à le sangler au sol l'empêchant de se relever ou de se débattre contre eux.

\- **Coupe-lui la tête !**

\- **NON ! **hurla Sara se débattant comme une furie mais les deux créatures resserrèrent leur prise sur elle à lui en faire mal bien qu'elle ne se préoccupa pas de ça.

Suivant l'ordre de son roi, le gobelin qui se trouvait assis sur le torse de Thorin leva son poignard, s'apprêtant à prendre la vie du nain, ce dernier faisant face à la mort.

A l'instant même, un flash de lumière éclata avec un souffle d'air se répandant tout autour d'eux, projetant une bonne trentaine de gobelains dans le gouffre. Tandis que les jeunes femmes, les nains et ceux les entourant se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol, alors que l'énorme gobelin fut lui aussi renversé par le souffle. La lumière disparut et une fumée opaque resta, masquant la silhouette qui se rapprochait de la place centrale par le deuxième pont. Puis, à la lumière des torches, Gandalf apparut avec son éternel chapeau gris, bâton et épée en main. Encore sonnés, la tête bourdonnante, les membres de la Compagnie, allongés sur le sol avec les gobelins autour, à côté ou encore sur eux, tournèrent leur regard vers le magicien.

\- **Saisissez-vous de vos armes, **ordonna Gandalf à l'encontre des jeunes femmes et des nains encore groguis par l'intervention. **Battez-vous. Battez-vous !**

Et dans son ordre, le magicien chargea droit vers les gobelins tandis que Thorin fut le premier à se relever et à repousser les créatures qui le maintenaient, suivi des autres.

\- **Il tient le Marteau à Ennemi ! La Batteuse Brillante comme le Soleil ! **cria le Roi Gobelin en reconnaissant la nouvelle arme du magicien.

Gwen fut vite en mauvaise posture car le tire à l'arc dans un combat rapproché ne servait à rien. Donc elle évitait simplement les coups et c'était assez difficile.

\- **Gwen !**

La jeune femme tourna la tête et vit un gobelin lui foncer dessus avant de s'effondrer. Sara apparut avec son sac en bandoulière ainsi que son épée en main qu'elle avait récupéré et s'approcha d'elle, se mettant en position pour la protéger. Puis, elle lui mit d'office son arme dans ses mains.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **demanda-t-elle à sa meilleur amie, mal à l'aise avec la lame.

\- **Utilise-la ! **lui ordonna Sara, en dégainant son poignard Angrist.

\- **Mais tu ne va pas utiliser un poignard face à de telles armes ! **S'exclama-t-elle en parant maladroitement un coup.

\- **T'inquiète ! **fit-elle avant de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche du poignard que Fili lui avait offert à son anniversaire et qu'elle aurait dû cacher sur elle avec les attaches de Kili mais elle en ressortit, en désespoir de cause, sa poêle à frire.

\- **Sérieusement ! **

\- **Toujours mieux que rien. Attention !**

Et Sara envoya un bon coup de poêle dans la face du gobelin qui chargeait sur elle avant de lui enfoncer son poignard dans le flanc. Ok. Gwen n'avait rien dit.

Toutes les deux restèrent ensemble, se protégeant l'une et l'autre. Enfin, c'était plus Sara qui devait faire attention à elles deux. Gwen était nulle à l'épée, mais carrément nulle. Elle aurait peut-être dû suivre des cours d'escrime avec ses amies après tout.

Autour d'elles, leurs amis se battaient avec hardiesse. Lucy se retrouvait dos à dos avec Fili et Kili, tous les trois, repoussant les viles créatures. Tandis que Bombur, Bofur, Dwalin et Nori empêchaient les gobelins de s'approcher du tas d'armes, tout en lançant celle-ci à leurs compagnons qui les saisissaient au vol pour parer les armes des monstres ou les tuer.

Alors, le Roi Gobelin finit par se redresser, empoignant son sceptre comme une arme et chargea droit vers la Compagnie.

\- **Thorin !**

Le cri de Nori fit baisser la tête au prince nain qui le vit tendre la garde d'Orcrist vers lui. Il l'attrapa et la dégaina avant de la dresser droit vers le Roi Gobelin, heurtant son bâton et le repoussant immédiatement. Porté par sa propre masse, l'énorme créature se mit à reculer et à heurter son trône, avant de tomber dans le vide, emportant quelques sbires au passage.

Repoussant petit à petit chaque gobelin se trouvant sur la place central, Gandalf termina par atteindre le centre de la mêlé, pourfendant un gobelin qui le regarda surpris. Et le magicien n'eut besoin que de pousser sa tête pour que celle-ci dégringole de son corps avant que celui-ci rejoigne la Compagnie qui ramassait les dernières affaires.

\- **Suivez-moi ! Vite ! **Ordonna-t-il avant de se mettre à reculer et à conduire les nains et les jeunes femmes vers là où il était arrivé. **Fuyez !**

Ils se mirent à courir sur les ponts traversant la montagne. Des centaines de gobelins les poursuivaient, peut-être même des milliers. Dwalin et les autres utilisèrent une poutre de bois comme bélier contre les gobelins. Balin combattait avec adresse pour son âge, Bofur assomait les gobelins avec sa pioche, Oin achevait à lui tout seul des dizaines de gobelins en faisant tournoyer son bâton-de-guerre au-dessus de sa tête.

Kili utilisa une échelle pour se protéger des flèches qui lui arrivaient dessus, puis il la fit tomber sur les gobelins dont plusieurs se retrouvèrent coincés entre les barreaux. Les filles, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Ori et lui la poussèrent. Et en tombant, l'échelle se coinça entre deux passages, faisant tomber les gobelins coincés et permettant à la Compagnie de traverser.

Ils poursuivirent leur course et s'arrêtrèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent que le pont suspendu, sur lequel ils étaient, n'était pas finis. Kili eut alors la merveilleuse idée de couper les cordes qui attachaient ce dernier au reste du chemin quand la Compagnie fut entièrement dessus. Le pont supendu se mit alors à se balancer et à tourner, pour le bonheur de tous. Pauvre Lucy ! Elle qui avait le vertige, elle était servie. Allant droit vers l'autre rive Bofur, Balin, Ori et Lucy aidée de Kili sautèrent, tandis que le pont retourna vers les gobelins, certains n'hésitant pas à sauter dessus, chargeant droit vers Fili, Dwalin et Gandalf qui se trouvaient être les premiers sur leur passage. Et poursuivant le balancement comme un pendule, le pont suivit l'élan qu'il avait reçus des gobelins pour retourner vers l'autre côté où cette fois-ci le reste de la Compagnie rejoignit ceux qui avaient pu l'atteindre la première fois. Tout le monde sauta, Sara et Gwen entraînées par Thorin et Dwalin. Alors que Fili, qui fut le dernier à sauter, coupa l'une des cordes du pont qui céda sous le poids des gobelins, les entraînant dans sa chute.

Ils continuèrent de courir, se demandant quand ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'échapper de ces labyrinthes de ponts, de chemins souterrains. Ils tuaient les gobelins grouillant autour d'eux, se battant redoutablement et Sara, avec sa poêle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Même, ça l'amusait de voir au combien un ustensile de facture naine pouvait être utile lors de combat.

Gandalf, en tête, constatant que les gobelins devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, frappa la roche de son bâton au-dessus de sa tête, créant une explosion de lumière qui détacha un énorme rocher du plafond.

\- **Allez les gars ! Poussez ! **Ordonna Thorin à ses hommes alors que lui et Dwalin menaient la charge en premier en poussant le rocher vers la pente tandis que Gandalf attendit que tous passent devant lui, avant de les suivre.

Le rocher roula comme une boule de bowling, dégommant tous les gobelins au passage qui tombèrent dans le vide, faisant ainsi un magnifique strike. L'énorme pierre tomba dans le vide, elle aussi, avant que la Compagnie ne tourne à gauche et que Gandalf ne reprenne la tête.

Et alors qu'ils arrivaient sur une énième plateforme, le Roi Gobelin surgit devant eux, leur barrant la route, alors que Thorin, Dwalin et Fili, se trouvant les derniers de la bande, faisaient face au reste des gobelins qui attendaient l'ordre de leur maître pour attaquer.

\- **Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? **demanda l'énorme créature à l'encontre de Gandalf, frappant de son bâton, le sol, là où s'était tenu le magicien avant que celui-ci ne recule, tombant droit dans les bras de Gloin, Dori et Ori qui le rattrapèrent, reculant pour éviter de se faire couper en deux. **Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ? **lui demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Prenant de l'élan et repousser par les nains, le magicien en question se releva et attaqua le Roi Gobelin en lui enfonçant son bâton dans l'œil, faisant crier ce dernier de surprise qui porta sa main à son œil. Puis Gandalf fit une profonde entaille dans sa bedaine, le faisant grogner de douleur alors qu'il tomba à genou, se mettant à la merci du vieillard.

\- **Ça suffira, **souffla le gobelin.

Mais cela ne fut pas de l'avis de Gandalf qui, d'un revers de Glamdrim, pourfendit le Roi Gobelin, ce dernier tombant raide mort devant lui, secouant le pont de plusieurs étages qui se mit à trembler sous la masse en plus. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Et en effet, l'instant d'après, le pont céda sous les pieds de la Compagnie, tombant droit dans la crevasse sous eux.

\- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

C'était reparti pour des vocalises. La Compagnie tombait avec le pont, celui-ci ralenti par les autres passages qu'il heurta plus bas, tout en se mettant à glisser sur les parois plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. Et il termina, enfin, sa route lorsque les parois se resserrèrent, l'arrêtant nette dans sa descente avant que le bois, qui s'était accroché à la roche des deux côté, ne se brisent, laissant tomber le pont sur encore une dizaine de mètres.

Les jeunes femmes, les nains et le magicien, tous indemne, reprenaient leur souffle et calmaient les battements frénétiques de leur cœur. Etant tombé juste à côté, Gandalf, en se relevant des débris de planche de bois cassée, chancela un instant avant de reprendre pied et observa tous les nains et les trois filles qui se trouvaient allongés, éparpillés entre les trois étages du pont, se regardant entre eux.

\- **Bah, s'aurait pu être pire, **fit remarquer Bofur optimiste à l'attention des autres.

Sur ces mots, le cadavre du Roi Gobelin leur tomba dessus, les écrasant sous sa masse.

\- **Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ! **grogna Dwalin, tout en repoussant ce qui l'écrasait pour se relever.

Alors, les uns après les autres, les nains et les jeunes femmes s'extirpèrent des débris et de sous la masse du corps, s'aidant les uns les autres.

\- **Gandalf ! **S'alarma Kili qui regardait dans une direction.

Toute une marée de gobelin était en train de descendre la pente rocheuse droit vers eux et leurs intentions étaient parfaitement claires aux vus des cris de guerre qu'ils poussaient.

\- **Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance, **répliqua Dwalin, tout en aidant Nori à se relever.

\- **Une seule chose nous sauvera. La lumière ! **Informa le Magicien Gris. **Venez ! Allez debout ! **Ordonna-t-il tout en aidant Oin et Balin à sortir de sous les décombres avant de les laisser passer devant lui, très vite suivis par Dwalin et les autres.

L'espoir leurs redonnait des forces et ils redoublaient d'efforts, suivant Gandalf qui les encourageait, traversant ainsi un long tunnel, prêts à sortir de cet enfer. Et enfin, la lueur rassurante apparut.

\- **Vite ! Vite ! **s'écria Gandalf en s'arrêtant pour laisser passer les membres de la Compagnie devant lui, droit vers la sortie. **Allez ! Allez ! Pressons !**

Sara s'arrêta, en voyant Bombur à la traîne et l'attendit, tandis que Gandalf repartait avec les autres. Soudain, sur sa gauche, elle crut entendre un bruit. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une présence. Elle allait s'approcher lorsque que Bombur arriva enfin, détournant son attention et elle le suivit, sortant enfin à l'air libre. La lumière l'aveugla et jamais elle ne fut plus qu'heureuse de sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Elle rejoignit les autres et tous, s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible de ces montagnes et de ses habitants.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**Grande nouvelle ! Plus que deux chapitres et on aura fini avec le premier film. Il m'aura fallu pratiquement un an pour écrire cette partie. Fiouuu ! Contente moi !**

**Bonne fin de semaine !**

**Bisous**


	22. Ça ne se terminera jamais ?

**Hey !  
**

**Oui, c'est vrai que ce ne fait que deux jours de passés. Mais j'avais promis que je publierais plus souvent pendant mes vacances.**

**Donc voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XIX : Ça ne se terminera jamais ?

Après avoir couru une bonne dizaine de minutes, descendant la pente de la montagne entre les arbres et les rochers escarpés, la Compagnie finit par s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle alors que Gandalf se mit à les compter pour voir s'il ne manquait personne à l'appel.

\- **5,** **6, 7, 8 ! Bifur, Bofur ! Ça fait dix. Ah, Fili, Kili, 12. Bombur, 13. Et avec Lucy, Gwen et Sara, bien entendu, nous sommes 16.**

Sara rangea sa poêle dans son sac, rangea Angrist et récupéra son épée des mains de Gwen qui s'était écroulée par terre pour la replacer dans son fourreau à sa ceinture. Mais elle releva rapidement la tête en entendant la voix de Gandalf.

\- **Où est Bilbon ? **demanda-t-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Bilbon n'était pas là. Sara pâlit à vue d'oeil. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait complètement oublié son ami dans toute cette agitation.

\- **Où est notre hobbit ? **Hurla Gandalf, l'air sincèrement paniqué. **Où est notre hobbit ?**

Tous les regards se fixèrent un instant sur le magicien avant de scruter les alentours, espérant apercevoir quelque part de grands pieds velus et des oreilles pointues. D'ailleurs, Fili et Kili avaient une curieuse façon de chercher le hobbit. Ils regardaient soit par terre, soit la cime des arbres.

\- **Hey ! Les garçons ? **fit Gwen qui, entre temps s'était relevée, essayait de se contrôler mais on voyait l'inquiétude sur son visage. **On cherche un hobbit. Pas un mulot ou un ****é****cureuil volant.**

Les deux héritiers lui firent un sourire penaud et celle-ci reporta son attention sur Sara qui était très pâle, s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles, alors que Lucy, à côté d'elle, la rassurait comme elle pouvait malgré qu'elle soit tout aussi inquiète.

\- **Maudit soit le semi-homme ! **déclara Gloïn. **Il est perdu maintenant !**

\- **Il n'était pas avec Dori ? **demanda un autre nain.

\- **Hey ! Ne m'accuse pas, **s'énerva l'interréssé.

\- **Où l'avez-vous vu une dernière fois ? **interrogea Gandalf d'une vois forte.

\- **Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduits jusqu'à la grande salle, **l'informa Nori, se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu, il y a plusieurs heures déjà.

\- **Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dites-le moi ! **Commença à s'énerver le magicien.

\- **Je vais vous dire ce qu'ils s'est passé, **déclara Thorin, s'avançant pour se mettre en face de tout le monde. **Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte ! Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit. Il doit être loin !**

Les mots du nain piquèrent au vif Sara et elle s'éloigna de ses amies qui regardaient Thorin d'un regard noir, tout comme elle, pour s'avancer vers lui, folle de rage.

\- **Comment osez-vous ! **s'insurgea-t-elle, serrant les poings pour empêcher les autres de voir ses mains trembler de rage et de panique. **Comment osez-vous dire ça Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Il ne nous aurait jamais abandonnés.**

_\- _**Vous croyez vraiment ? **répliqua-t-il. ** Pourtant, il me semble bien l'avoir entendu discuter avec Bofur cette nuit. Il était prêt à partir sans rien dire.**

Le nain à la chapka regarda son chef, légèrement étonné puis tourna son visage vers la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire que c'était faux mais il ne pouvait pas. Il hocha alors tristement la tête. Mais Sara ne se démonta pas et se retourna vers le prince.

\- **La faute à qui !? **cria-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. **Depuis le début de cette quête, vous n'avez cessé de le rabaisser, de lui rappeler que sa place n'était pas ici**. **Et même si vous ne l'avez pas clairement dit, je sais très bien que vous pensez la même chose des filles et moi. Puis vous croyez vraiment qu'il ****ai****t pu sortir tout seul de ****ce****s tunnels remplis de gobelin prêts à vous tuer ? Il a du lui arriver quelque chose, **sa gorge se noua légèrement, en imaginant le pire.** Votre réaction ne m'étonne guère, de toute façon, Thorin ! **Continua-t-elle frappant de ses poings le torse du nain, ses larmes dévalant son visage. **Vous n'êtes jamais content ! Je vous défends, vous m'insultez. Bilbon manque à l'appel, vous le prenez pour un lâche ! Pas étonnant qu'il préfère être chez lui. Vous doutez de lui constamment ! Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'adapter ? Certes, il n'est pas un guerrier, comme vous tous. Pourtant, c'est la personne la plus courageuse de cette Compagnie. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous a suivi dans cette quête alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, qu'il est le premier à s'être levé face aux trolls, à avoir tenté quelque chose pour gagner du temps et il est resté alors que le Seigneur Elrond l'avait invité à demeurer à Fondcombe. Gandalf avait raison quand il disait que Bilbon avait plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginiez et qu'il avait beaucoup plus de ressources que ne le suggérait les apparences. Mais on a beau vous mettre l'évidence sous les yeux, vous les gardez constamment fermés ! Comment peut-il se faire une place si vous ne lui laissez même pas une chance ? Vous êtes sans aucun doute la personne la plus ingrate que j'aie jamais vue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que l'on fasse pour avoir votre estime ? Il faut se faire tuer !? Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tom… pour vous avoir supporter pendant tout ce temps ! Je ne sais même pas comment ****_lui_**** il a fait pour supporter toutes vos remarques désobligeantes à son sujet ! Mais de toute manière, vous êtes satisfait… Il n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus de boulet enchaîné à vos pieds, à présent !**

Le discours de la jeune femme les ébranla tous. Lucy et Gwen pleuraient silencieusement. Tandis que les autres se regardaient tout penaud. Un long silence suivit, seulement ponctué des légers sanglots que Sara essayait de réprimer tandis qu'elle continuait à donner de faibles coups sur le torse du nain. Thorin n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi répondre, tant il avait été ahuri par ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était même pire qu'à Fondcombe. En plus, la voir dans cet état pour ce semi-homme lui serra le cœur. Il lui attrapa avec douceur ses poignets pour l'arrêter tandis qu'elle baissait la tête pour ne pas le voir.

\- **Euh…je suis là, **fit une petite voix derrière eux.

Sara releva la tête, se dégageant de la poigne du prince et se tourna comme tous les autres vers l'émanation du bruit. Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement en voyant apparaître le hobbit de derrière un arbre. A son regard un peu triste, les filles devinèrent qu'il avait dû entendre ce qu'avait dit Thorin. Fichu nain !

\- **Bilbon Sacquet ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un, **se réjouit Gandalf.

\- **Bilbon ! On ne vous espérait plus ! **lança joyeusement Kili.

\- **Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ? **demanda Fili, interressé.

\- **Comment ? En effet, **fit Dwalin suspicieux.

\- **Ahah…, **lança Bilbon embarrassé, en rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche qui n'échappa à Gandalf.

Mais ce dernier ajouta en souriant comme si de rien n'était :

\- **Oh, mais quelle importance. Le revoilà !**

-** C'est très important, **insista Thorin. **Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? **demanda-t-il au hobbit de sa voix grave.

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

\- **Je sais que vous doutez de moi. Que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. Mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer. Alors…si je suis revenu c'est parce que vous n'en avez aucun,…de chez vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierais de vous aider à le reprendre.**

Sur ces mots, Thorin inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et tous les nains adressèrent au hobbit un regard reconnaissant et touché. Même Gandalf le regardait avec fierté. Tandis que les filles admiraient ce hobbit, tellement heureuses de le voir vivant et émues par ses paroles. Sara, n'y tenant plus, le rejoignit et se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant très fort contre elle.

\- **Oh Bilbon ! Vous n'êtes pas mort. Je suis tellement heureuse mon ami !**

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du hobbit, rougissant, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier surpris, lui rendit son étreinte quelque peu gêné et sourit. Sur ceux, Gwen et Lucy s'incrustèrent et les rejoignirent dans l'étreinte. Là, Bilbon était vraiment gêné et devenait rouge comme une tomate, le pauvre. Tandis que le magicien et les nains riaient face à la gêne du semi-homme. Enfin, pas tous. D'autre gardait leur air renfrogné. Surtout un.

Les filles le lâchèrent enfin et Gwen et Lucy en profitèrent pour elles aussi déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Bilbon était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elles rigolèrent.

\- **Nous sommes vraiment contentes que vous soyez là, Bilbon, **dit Lucy.

\- **Oh oui ! **approuva Gwen. **Que serait le club des imposés-par-le-magicien-mais-rejetés-par-le-chef-de-la-compagnie sans notre hobbit adoré ? Je vous le dis.**

\- **Merci, **fit Bilbon légèrement émue, regardant les trois filles chacune leur tour, s'arrêtant à Sara, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il avait parfaitement entendu ses paroles.

Soudain, des hurlements retentirent dans toute la forêt, des hurlements familiers. Wargs. La Compagnie sursauta et leva la tête vers le haut du versant de la montagne, là où devait venir les cris.

\- **Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense, **fit Lucy avec un rire nerveux.

\- **Malheureusement, si, **répliqua accablée Sara.

\- **On tombe de Charybe en…, **commença Thorin, se rendant compte lui aussi que leur ennui n'était pas finis loin de là.

\- **En Scylla, **termina Gandalf. **Fuyez. Vite. Fuyez ! **Ordonna-t-il avant de pousser tous les nains à fuir.

\- **Ce n'est pas possible ! **S'exaspéra Gwen. **Ils ne peuvent pas prendre rendez-vous ?**

\- **C'est une très bonne idée, **ironisa Sara. **On te laisse discuter avec eux ? Nous, on s'en va !**

Et Lucy, Sara et Bilbon suivirent les nains et le magicien, courant à toute allure.

\- **Hey ! Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas !** cria-t-elle à leur suite.

Tandis que le crépuscule disparaissait et que ces lueurs rouges orangés laissèrent place à la nuit, les nains, les jeunes femmes, le hobbit et le magicien couraient, continuant de descendre le versant de la montagne en zigzaguant entre les pins, sautant par-dessus les rochers pour échapper à la meute de wargs et d'orques dont les cris et hurlements raisonnaient derrière eux, de plus en plus proches.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un espace légèrement dégagé, les premiers wargs arrivèrent. L'un deux sauta par-dessus un rocher coupant la route à Bilbon qui dut se baisser pour éviter ce dernier et s'arrêta quand la créature se retourna vers lui, babine gluante retroussées sur ses canines pointus et jaunes. La seconde suivante, le semi-homme eut tout juste le temps de dégainer sa petite épée que le warg lui chargea dessus, s'empalant droit sur sa lame qui s'enfonça dans sa boîte cranienne jusqu'à la garde tandis que Bilbon se retrouvait appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Tout autour de lui, s'était la débamballe. Les wargs attaquaient les nains qui répliquèrent avec rage. Alors que les filles étaient légèrement en mode panique et durent se battre elles aussi pour éviter de se faire dévorer. Lucy avec son poignard et sa dague, Gwen avec ses flèches et Sara avec sa lame.

Plus bas, Gloïn, Nori et Bifur furent les premiers à constater qu'ils couraient tous, tout droit vers un ravin. Ils n'avaient pas d'issus pour échapper à la meute qui arrivait sur eux.

\- **Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous ! Grimpez ! **Ordonna Gandalf, tout en désignant les grands pins autour d'eux.

Sara rengaina son épée et courut vers un arbre. Ça, c'était dans ses cordes. Emporté par son élan et sa vitesse, elle continua sa course en montant sur le tronc sur un ou deux mètres, défiant la gravité, et prit appuis avec ses pieds avant de sauter pour atteindre une branche et se hisser dessus. En bas, Lucy et Gwen suivirent son exemple et grimpèrent dans un autre arbre avec plus de difficulté que leur amie. Les nains firent de même, s'empressant de grimper le plus vite possible. Et alors que Bilbon, voulut les suivre, s'emparant d'une main de son épée, il fut bloqué par la lame qui restait coincer dans le crâne du warg mort.

\- **Ils approchent ! **Mit en garde Thorin à l'encontre des autres.

Celui-ci grimpa dans l'arbre où se trouvait Sara et il fut accueillit par un soupir d'agacement.

De l'autre côté, Nori se servit de la tête de Dwalin comme marche-pied pour atteindre les branches hautes du pin qu'il visait. Tandis que Kili, atteignant une autre branche, se pencha ensuite pour saisir la main tendue de Fili pour l'aider à monter alors que Dori fit la courte échelle à Ori pour ensuite être aidé par ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, Bifur et Gloïn tirait Oin dans un pin, Balin montait dans le pin de Sara et Thorin qui l'aidèrent et Bofur rejoignit Gwen et Lucy dans le leur, alors que Gandalf monta sans grande difficulté sur le dernier arbre juste avant le ravin. Même Bombur, malgré son poids, avait saisis une branche avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour et de s'empresser de monter plus haut dans les branchages.

Mais il restait toujours notre hobbit qui dut poser son pied sur la tête de l'animal pour parvenir à retirer son épée du crâne deu warg. En entendant la meute se rapprochée et les encouragements de ses compagnons, le semi-homme réussit à se hisser dans le pin de Fili et Kili qui l'aidèrent à grimper pour le mettre hors de portée de leur ennemi. Et il fallut de peu car la meute arrivait déjà sur eux. Les wargs sautèrent sur les pins pour tenter de les atteindre, sauf qu'ils étaient bien trop haut pour eux.

Gandalf détourna son attention d'eux lorsqu'il aperçut un papillon de nuit se poser sur la branche à côté de lui. Et tendant doucement son bâton vers l'insecte, il parvint à l'attraper délicatement et à l'amener à lui. Puis, l'entourant de sa main, il se mit à lui parler dans une langue étrange avant de souffler doucement vers lui, le laissant s'envoler, espérant que son appel serait apporté rapidement.

Soudain les wargs arrêtèrent de grogner et de japper, et tournèrent la tête vers un grand orque pâle montant un warg blanc. Cet orque avait le corps et le visage lacérés de cicatrices et il tenait dans sa main droite une massue alors que son membre gauche était constitué d'un moignon surmonté d'une main aux doigts tranchants, faite de métal. Sur son visage se dessina un sourire mauvais et carnassier quand il aperçut la Compagnie coincée dans les arbres et un nain en particulier qui n'oublierait jamais. Le warg qu'il montait, montrait les crocs de façon manaçantes, la geule écumante.

\- **Azog, **fit Thorin d'une voix grave et gaciale, mêlé de stupeur.

Sara, en entendant la voix du roi déchu, détacha son regard de l'apparition terrifiante pour le poser sur le nain. Les traits du visage de ce dernier étaient mêlés de surprises, d'horreur et de dégoût. Alors, c'était lui, Azog le Profanateur, l'orque pâle de Gundabad, juché sur son warg blanc. Il était encore plus effrayant que dans les récits qui parlaient de lui. L'orque se mit à humer l'air tout en se penchant pour caresser sa monture.

\- **_La sentez-vous ? L'odeur de la peur, _**dit-il dans sa langue, la langue du Mordor, ronronnant presque en avisant Thorin, en haut de son arbre. **_Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin, Fils de Thrain._**

Sara ne comprenait pas cette langue maudite, désagréable et sombre mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas des mots doux.

\- **C'est impossible, **murmura Thorin, refusant d'admettre que ce dernier était encore vivant.

Le roi déchu n'avait pas un seul instant quitté du regard Azog qui lui souriait d'un sourire mauvais. Ce dernier remarqua un mouvement en haut d'un pin et vit le Magicien Gris à travers les branches. Il recula légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Thorin, vers lequel Balin porta un regard inquiet alors que son Roi ne quittait pas l'orque des yeux.

\- **_Celui-là, amenez-le-moi !_**fit-il en désignant le nain. **_Tuez les autres !_**

L'instant d'après, tous les wargs se mirent à sauter sur les branches basses, les déchiquetant et les arrachant des troncs pour ainsi atteindre les plus hautes branches afin d'accéder aux membres de la Compagnie en haut des arbres. Mais les wargs se jetaient avec un tel acharnement sur les arbres, les secouant de tout côté, que les pins commencèrent à grincer dangereusement. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps, surtout avec la charge qu'ils soutenaient déjà.

\- **_Buvez leur sang !_**

Le premier pin où s'étaient mis à l'abri Fili, Kili et Bilbon commença à se déraciner, poussé par les wargs, se renversant droit vers les autres conifères abritant les autres de la Compagnie qui se préparèrent à la secousse. Les deux jeunes nains et le hobbit sautèrent pour atteindre les branches du pin suivant où se tenaient Gwen, Lucy et Bofur. Mais malheuresement, la collision plus les wargs, déraçina ce pin-ci qui heurta un autre pin et ainsi de suite, tel des dominos. Et les nains, les jeunes femmes et le hobbit durent sauter d'arbre en arbre pour atteindre le dernier pin encore debout où se tenait Gandalf. D'ailleurs, Sara faillit glisser mais fut rattrapper par Thorin.

\- **Je vous tiens, **souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Cette dernière rougit mais se reprit vite et se dégagea assez séchement des bras du nain. Celui-ci ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur la meute à leur pied, constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de sortir de là.

Gandalf, observant l'une de pommes de pins, eut une idée. Il en attrapa une et se mit à souffler dessus, créant de la fumée et celle-ci se mit à brûler. La seconde suivante, le magicien la lança droit vers la meute, qui entra en collision avec les arbres déracinés et la végétation, formant un petit incendie qui se mit à faire réculer les wargs face aux flammes.

\- **Fili ! **appela Gandalf qui lâcha une pomme de pin enflammé au premier héritier de Durin.

Une deuxième pomme de pin se retrouva dans les mains de Balin tandis que Bilbon en approcha une de celle de Fili, l'embrasant et la lançant sur la meute. Tous les autres suivirent son exemple et chacun lança un projectile sur leur ennemi, formant ainsi une barrière de flammes, les protégeant des wargs ce qui fit hurler de rage Azog et de joie la Compagnie, heureux de pourvoir souffler pendant un moment.

Seulement, ils avaient oubliés un léger détail, qui avait son importance. Ils étaient dix-huit dans les branches d'un pin qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du ravin. Un arbre qui commença à céder sous le poids, se penchant dangereusement au-dessus de la vallée plus bas, terminant par se retrouver à l'horizontal. Il se retrouvait accrocher au sol par ses racines, gardant la Compagnie de faire une chute de plus d'une centaine de mètres, qui les tuerait tous.

D'ailleurs chaque membres tentaient de s'accrocher aux branches et essayaient de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Mais Ori fut le premier à lâcher, tombant dans le vide et n'eut la vie sauve que parce qu'il parvint à se rattraper à la jambe de Dori. Ce dernier fut malheuresement emporté par la chute de son jeune frère, étant à deux doigts de lâcher prise.

\- **Monsieur Gandalf ! **cria-t-il.

Baissant la tête vers celui qui l'appelait, le Magicen Gris, allongé sur le tronc, eut juste le temps de voir lâcher prise Dori à l'instant où il tendit son bâton auquel le nain vint à se rattraper avant de tomber avec son frère.

\- **Accrochez-vous !**

Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Lucy était maintenue par Fili sur une branche, Gwen se tenait à une main essayant d'attraper la main de Bofur et Sara essayait de se hisser sur le tronc. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Thorin regarder avec colère Azog, ce dernier se délectant de les voir démunis et surtout, de passer bientôt à trépas. Jamais, elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage du nain. C'était un mélange de dégoût, de haine et de rage pure. Il se leva, alors, Orcrist en main comme son bouclier en chêne dans l'autre, sous le regard choqué de ses compagnons autour de lui. Il s'avança vers l'orque et sous le regard de ses deux neveux, de Bilbon, Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin et Sara, il descendit calmement du pin avant de commencer à courir droit vers Azog et son wargs blanc, l'épée levée, son bouclier de chêne placé devant lui. L'orque l'attendait, un sourire sadique affiché sur sa face blanchâtre.

Au moment où le nain n'était plus qu'à vingt mètre de lui, Azog se baissa sur sa monture et ce dernier sauta droit sur Thorin, le mettant à terre d'un coup de patte. Alors qu'il tenta de ne pas faire cas de la douleur par la collision avec le sol, le prince nain n'eut guère le temps de se relever totalement qu'Azog et sa monture le rechargèrent de nouveau et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger, il se prit la massue de l'orque pâle en pleine tête, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois à terre sous les regards d'effroi de ses amis et de ses neveux.

\- **Non ! **cria Balin qui ne pouvait rien faire, bloqué entre les branches.

\- **Thorin ! **hurla Dwalin qui, lui, essaya de se relever et d'aller aider son roi mais la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait céda sous lui, le faisant tomber un peu plus bas.

Le wargs blanc referma sa mâchoire sur Thorin, les crocs de l'animal s'enfonçant dans sa chair, le faisant hurler de douleur. A l'entente du hurlement, le cœur de Sara lui fit extrêmement mal comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à enfoncer une lame dedans. Elle pouvait voir les babines du warg se teindre de rouge. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le roi nain qui perdait la bataille. Et Fili et Kili jaugeait Azog avec une rage meurtrière.

Thorin, alors que la douleur se propagea dans tout son être, parvint à frapper le museau de l'animal avec Orcrist pour lui faire lâcher prise. Pour toute réponse, la créature lança violemment le nain contre un rocher. Sara poussa un cri d'effroi. Cette peur maladive qu'elle avait ressentie depuis l'affrontement, éclata en elle, se propageant dans chacun de ses membres et elle parvint à se hisser sur le tronc, se trouvant assise à califourchon dessus, ne lâchant pas du regard la scène.

\- **_Apporte-moi la tête du nain ! _**Ordonna Azog à l'un de ses sbires.

L'orque pâle observa avec délectation son sbire s'approcher de Thorin et poser sa lame sur la gorge du nain. Ce dernier tenta de rattraper sa propre épée mais en vain.

Ni une ni deux, Sara se leva et dégaina sa lame, déterminée. Mais un hobbit la devança. Bilbon, avec un cri de guerre se jeta sur l'orque qui menaçait Thorin tandis que la jeune femme le rejoignit le plus vite possible pour se mettre en travers de la route de quiconque voudrait attenter à la vie de _son_ prince. Le semi-homme donna plusieurs coups d'épée à la créature infâme, des coups pleins de colère qui tuèrent l'orque instantanément. Puis il vint à se placer au côté de Sara, celle-ci défiant du regard Azog.

\- **Vous touchez, ne serait ce qu'un de ses cheveux,** menaça-t-elle,** je vous promets que je vous rayerez, moi-même, de la surface de La Terre du Milieu.**

Sur ordre d'Azog, l'un des orques s'approcha de plus en plus près de Bilbon et de Sara, et tous les deux raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes. C'est alors qu'une flèche se ficha dans la tête de la créature qui tomba raide morte. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Gwen debout sur le tronc en train d'armer une nouvelle fois son arc alors que Kili, Fili et Dwalin se jetèrent sur les orcs. L'instant d'après, Lucy les rejoignit et tout ce petit groupe se battit vaillamment. Bilbon et Sara, ne laissant pas leurs amis seuls, vinrent leurs prêter main forte en restant tout de même pas trop loin de Thorin au cas où si un orque avait décidé de profiter de l'inconscience de nain pour le tuer. La jeune femme se retrouva vite avec Lucy et elles deux, tranchaient, tuaient avec rage tous les orques à leur portée, le sang éclaboussant leurs bras et leurs vêtements. L'odeur pestilentielle des orques mélangée à celle du sang et de la chair brûlée des wargs donnait la nausée, mais personne n'arrêtait pour autant de se battre.

Soudain, deux personnes hurlèrent vers l'arbre et Gwen se retourna pour voir Dori et Ori lâcher le bâton de Gandalf auquel ils s'étaient accrochés. Elle allait pousser un hurlement losqu'elle les vit se faire attraper par des aigles géants qu'elle regarda stupéfaite. Elle se reprit et reporta son attention sur la bataille. Mais en se tournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un orque et elle poussa un cri. Ce dernier donna un coup d'épée vers sa gorge qu'elle esquiva en se baissant. Les nains autour d'elle encore accrochés, essayaient de venir à sa rescousse. Gwen reculait de plus en plus sur le tronc, évitant les coups de l'orque. Soudain, celui-ci tomba en arrière à cause des nains qui avaient réussi à lui faucher ses jambes malgré leur position et sans attendre, elle lui planta une fléche entre les deux yeux avant de le balancer dans le vide. Elle reprit son calme et son souffle puis réarma son arc. Elle tira mais aussitôt, un aigle la fit tomber dans le vide pour tomber ensuit sur le dos d'un autre. Elle se retint de les insulter et se tourna vers la falaise pour suivre la suite des évènements.

Les aigles attaquaient les wargs, les balançant dans le vide accompagné souvent de leur cavalier. De leurs ailes, ils firent dévier les flammes en direction des immondes créatures tandis que d'autres de ces rapaces, récupéraient les nains de la Compagnie encore sur l'arbre.

Quand la voie sur la falaise fut un peu plus dégagée, un des aigles prit délicatement Thorin, inconscient dans ses serres avec Orcrist alors que son bouclier tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ensuite, Kili et Fili se retrouvèrent sur le même, Lucy fut lancé sur celui de Gwen et Dwalin put rejoindre son frère. Quand à Bilbon, il évita une fois de se faire choper par un des volatiles, ayant trop peur de se moyen de transport mais la seconde fois, il ne put en réchapper et il fut lâcher dans le vide pour être récupéré par un autre. Il ne restait plus que Sara qui réussit à récupérer le bouclier de Thorin pour le ranger dans son sac avant de se retourner pour tomber sur Azog et son wargs blanc et quelques uns de ses amis. Il lui lança un sourire mauvais et victorieux. Certes, il n'avait pas réussit à tuer Ecu-de-Chêne mais il pouvait toujours lui faire du mal en tuant cette jeune humaine.

Sara se doutait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à eux et elle reculait petit à petit pour se retrouver piégée entre Azog et le vide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vallée en contre-bas avant de porter son regard sur les orques. Elle se résigna. Elle rangea son épée et écarta les bras, fermant les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup fatal. Ses amis crièrent de peur. Un orque s'approcha d'elle épée en main. Mais au dernier moment, Sara ouvrit les yeux, leurs sourient insolemment et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le vide. L'orque s'approcha du bord rapidement mais une énorme forme remonta en piqué à une vitesse folle, faisant tomber l'ennemi à terre. Sara, qui se retrouvait sur le dos d'un aigle, leur fit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et rejoignit ses amis qui soufflèrent de soulagement. Gandalf, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait plus personne de la Compagnie, sauta lui aussi dans le vide pour être rattrapé par un aigle au moment même où le pin finit par tomber dans le vide. Le magicien suivit le groupe, volant droit vers les lueurs de la lune qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers les nuages de la nuit alors que le cri de rage d'Azog raisonna dans leurs dos. Cri qui disparut vite dans le bruit du vent et des battements d'ailes de leur sauveur ailé.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre spécial pour la Saint Valentin. Désolé ! **

**D'ailleurs, bonne Saint Valentin ! Moi, je vais retourner dans mes livres et me lamenter sur ma situation amoureuse (car je n'en ai aucune !) ! Pas grave. J'ai mes personnages favoris. Ils sont de meilleur compagnie qu'une quelconque personne.**

**Aller. Salut !**


	23. Sur le Carrock

**Bonjour les amies !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je pense va beaucoup, beaucoup vous plaire !**

**Merci à mes deux revieweuses, juliefanfic et maumaud, qui m'encouragent à continuer et à Sarah March, une bêta géniale. (Merci les filles ! ^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XX : Sur le Carrock

La douce lumière de la lune enveloppait les montagnes d'une lueur pure et fragile, offrant au paysage une beauté surnaturelle. Quelques nuages légers et aériens s'accrochaient aux sommets des montagnes, désireux de ne pas quitter ce monde calme et serein.

La Compagnie volait au-dessus de ce décor magnifique et apaisant après les multiples péripéties qu'ils avaient vécues. Sara sourit un instant. Elle était en train de voler. Le vent caressait sa peau et emmêlait ses cheveux.

Son regard se posa sur ses compagnons. Bilbon, Dori, Nori, Ori et Bombur s'étaient endormis sur le dos de ces grands oiseaux. C'était dangereux tout de même. Mais elle devait avouer que leurs plumes étaient si douces que l'on avait envie de se blottir dedans. Elle remarqua que Lucy aussi dormait. C'était peut-être mieux pour elle. Comme ça, elle évitait au moins de regarder en bas. Sara croisa le regard de Gwen, au côté de la benjamine, qui lui sourit. Elle lui répondit puis elle regarda les autres. Bifur, Bofur, Kili et Fili contemplaient le paysage, les yeux émerveillés tandis que Balin, Dwalin, Gloïn, Oïn et Gandalf avaient l'air inquiets. Et elle comprit en posant son regard sur Thorin. La peur revint et la tortura.

Il était dans un sale état. L'aigle le tenait dans ses serres, suspendu au-dessus du vide. Une idée folle et stupide lui vint. Mais c'était mieux qu'en cet instant. Elle hésita, gênée. Les Grands aigles étaient les messagers et les yeux de Manwë, le roi des Valars, dans les légendes. C'était des êtres intelligents, fiers, forts, intrépides et généreux. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

\- **Euh…excusez-moi, **demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers son aigle. **Mais pourrait-on placer** **Thorin sur votre dos pour que je puisse voir son état, s'il vous plaît ?**

Elle fut prise d'un doute. Peut-être qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Mais à son soulagement, le rapace poussa un cri aigu, et se rapprocha de son compagnon qui tenait Thorin. L'aigle passa au-dessus d'eux et déposa délicatement le nain à ses côtés. Elle remercia les deux aigles et chopa Orcrist qui était en train de glisser avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide. Elle la rangea dans son fourreau accroché à la ceinture du Roi. Puis elle s'attela à examiner ses plaies. Enfin surtout celles de son visage. Elle n'osait pas le déshabiller pour regarder les autres plaies. Et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire en cet instant. Elle n'était pas dans de bonnes conditions pour sortir son matériel de soin.

Tout d'abord, elle vérifia son pouls. Il était faible. Elle inspecta ensuite son visage. Il avait une entaille au front, laissant la chair à vif ainsi qu'une légère coupure à sa lèvre. De longues traces de sang sombre émanaient de la blessure au front et il avait plusieurs petits bleus et quelques micros coupures. Rien de plus. Son regard se posa sur les vêtements du nain et elle grimaça. La cotte de maille était très endommagée et tachée de sang. Le warg n'était pas y allé de main morte. En même temps, eux et leurs cavaliers n'étaient pas réputés pour leur douceur au contraire. Elle pariait que Thorin avait au moins une ou deux côtes cassées.

Sara soupira. Elle pouvait au moins laver son visage. Elle sortit un morceau de tissu qu'elle imbiba d'eau avec sa gourde et le passa avec douceur sur le visage du nain, en faisant attention à ses blessures. Elle se stoppa un moment pour le contempler. Ainsi, les yeux fermés, il semblait apaisé comme si le poids de ses responsabilités ne pesait plus sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit aux portes de la mort pour être aussi calme. Elle termina ce qu'elle était en train de faire et rangea son tissu dans son sac.

Elle se cala en suite un peu mieux sur le dos de l'aigle et surveilla le roi nain. Elle avança sa main vers son visage mais se retint un instant avant de la poser sur sa joue. Elle caressa de son pouce sa mâchoire. Une certaine colère et inquiétude s'emparèrent d'elle.

\- **Vous êtes un crétin, un imbécile, un idiot, **murmura-t-elle énervée à son encontre. **Vous avez eu des envies de suicide ou quoi ? Se jeter dans la gueule du warg, alors que vous n'aviez même pas une chance de le vaincre. Mais quelle…connerie ! **

Elle avait vraiment dû péter un câble. Lui faire des reproches alors qu'il était complètement inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. D'un côté, c'était plutôt bien. Mais on pouvait la prendre pour une folle. Bon de ce côté là, il n'y avait qu'un seul témoin. L'aigle.

\- **Vous avez intérêt à revenir à vous. Sinon…sinon je viendrais moi-même vous chercher dans le Hall d'Aulë s'il le faut. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser. Il y a encore une longue route jusqu'à Erebor. Réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie. Vous êtes important pour cette compagnie,…pour moi.**

Elle se tut et sécha d'un revers de main les larmes qui commençaient à venir. Il ne servait à rien de pleurer. Elle souffla pour se calmer et contempla le paysage autour d'elle, en laissant une main sur le torse du nain, pile au niveau de son cœur pour surveiller son pouls.

* * *

Le soleil commença à se lever. Ceux qui dormaient, se réveillèrent doucement. Lucy se retint de crier, en remarquant qu'elle était toujours en train de voler et elle s'accrocha à Gwen comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette dernière ronchonna mais ne fit rien de plus. Du côté de Sara, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Thorin. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé et son pouls était vraiment très faible.

\- **Thorin !**

Le cri inquiet de Fili, lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. Mais en remarquant sa tête, le nain blond s'inquiéta encore plus comme tous les autres de la Compagnie.

Survolant le sommet de montagnes et piquant du nez pour suivre la courbe d'une pente rocheuse menant vers les vallées, tous constatèrent que les aigles les menaient vers un étrange rocher se dressant au cœur d'une crique formée par les montagnes alentours. Ce fut au-dessus de ce rocher immense que les aigles se mirent à tournoyer alors que celui de Sara ralentit sa course avant de se poser doucement. Elle descendit et tangua un peu, les jambes flageolantes, de retrouver la terre ferme. Puis elle fit comme elle put pour descendre Thorin de là, s'écroulant à moitié sous son poids.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas un poids plume, **râla-t-elle tandis que son aigle s'élança dans les airs pour laisser la place aux autres.

Le deuxième à descendre fut celui de Gandalf qui glissa sur l'aile de l'aigle pour descendre avant que ce dernier ne se laissa tomber en arrière pour rejoindre les cieux.

\- **Thorin ! **cria le magicien en accourant vers eux et s'agenouillant au côté du nain alors que le reste de la Compagnie arrivait les uns après les autres.

Sara se recula, laissant Mithrandir faire ce qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier fit glisser sa main sur le front de Thorin en allant vers son menton en récitant une formule dans un murmure. Peu à peu, les nains et les filles les rejoignirent, se plaçant derrière Sara, attendant le résultat, tandis que Bilbon restait derrière Gandalf. Le blessé finit par enfin ouvrir ses yeux en prenant une profonde respiration, tout comme le magicien et Sara qui soufflèrent de soulagement.

\- **Le semi-homme ? **demanda le leader d'une voix encore un peu faible.

\- **Tout va bien. Bilbon est sain et sauf, **le rassura Gandalf.

Thorin se releva difficilement et Dwalin, Fili et Kili l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Il finit par les repousser légèrement quand il fut sur pieds.

\- **Vous ! **dit-il d'une voix forte emprunte de colère en se dirigeant vers Bilbon. **Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tué ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ? **

Alors là, c'en était trop. Bilbon venait de lui sauver la vie et il réussissait encore à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Sara regrettait lorsqu'il était inconscient. Au moins, ils étaient tranquilles. Gwen, Lucy et elle, s'apprêtèrent à intervenir quand elles entendirent à leur grande surpise Thorin soupirer en direction de Bilbon.

\- **Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie.**

La seconde d'après, Thorin avait pris Bilbon dans ses bras à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. Les filles sourirent face à cette scène ainsi que Gandalf tandis que le reste de la Compagnie se mirent à rire et à applaudir.

\- **Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous, **précisa Thorin en avisant le semi-homme après s'être séparé de lui.

\- **Non, non, **lui dit Bilbon. **J'aurais aussi douté de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, ni même un guerrier,…pas même un cambrioleur, **fit-il en jetant un regard vers Gandalf qui sourit à sa remarque. Remarque qui fut ponctuée par les rires de la Compagnie et même Thorin qui osa un petit sourire.

Puis le roi se tourna vers les filles alors que Sara s'éclipsa discrètement derrière les autres.

\- **Je m'excuse, **fit-il en vers Gwen et Lucy. **Vous méritez vos places parmi nous. Je suis désolé de mon comportement envers vous, ainsi que mes paroles désobligeantes. Vous êtes des jeunes femmes courageuses. Ne croyez pas que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Et je ne sais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore parties après le comportement que j'ai pu avoir, mais je vous remercie d'être restées avec nous.**

\- **Si nous sommes restées, c'est pour Sara, **répondit Lucy.** Elle vous fait confiance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le ferions pas non plus.**

\- **Euh…c'est à voir, **commença Gwen.** Je te ferais dire qu'on m'a embarquée dans cette aventure sans que l'on ne me demande mon avis. Certes, je suis venue mais c'était parce que vous y participiez et que je ne voulais pas rester seule. Mais si cela m'a servi à avoir des excuses du grand Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, **ironisa la jeune femme noire, **je dis tant mieux.** **C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.**

\- **Oh Gwen ! Ferme-là, **soupira Lucy.

\- **Mais toi, ferme-là ! **s'énerva son amie. **« Elle vous fait confiance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le ferions pas non plus »**, continua-t-elle avec une voix aigu et désagréable. **Gamine, va !**

\- **Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ? **

\- **Comment fait Sara pour vous supporter ? **souffla Thorin en se frottant l'arête du nez.

\- **Elle nous aime, **sourit Gwen avec candeur. **D'ailleurs…elle est passée où ? **demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, ce que firent les autres.

Soudain, ils la virent au bord de la corniche qu'offrait le rocher, regardant quelque chose à l'horizon. Thorin tourna son regard vers ce quelque chose, et subjugué, il s'avança à ses côtés. Les autres s'approchèrent eux aussi. Là, au loin, au-delà des hectares de terres et de forêts, se dessinait sur le ciel coloré de nuances rosâtres du petit matin, une montagne solitaire se dressant haute et fière.

\- **Est-ce que je pense ? **demanda Bilbon.

\- **Erebor, **approuva Gandalf à l'encontre du hobbit. **La Montagne Solitaire. Le Dernier Grand Royaume des Nains de La Terre du Milieu.**

-** Notre royaume, **ajouta Thorin en souriant à la vue de cette dernière.

\- **Un corbeau ! **s'exclama Oïn en avisant un oiseau qui vola au-dessus d'eux en laissant pousser son chant que tous finirent par apercevoir. **Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Mon****ta****gne, **informa-t-il en désignant le volatile qui se dirigeait vers Erebor.

\- **Mon cher Oïn, il s'agit d'une grive, **le corrigea le magicien.

\- **Considérons ça comme un signe. Un bon présage, **renchérit le chef de la Compagnie en avisant Bilbon et les trois jeunes femmes qui lui sourirent.

\- **Vous avez raison, **l'approuva Bilbon. **Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.**

Sara avala difficilement sa salive à l'entente des paroles de son ami. Elle avait de gros doutes sur leurs véracités. Il y avait tout de même un dragon au bout du voyage. Mais cela, le semi-homme semblait l'avoir oublié.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cet instant de calme. Gwen fixa alors Sara et Thorin à ses côtés. Elle sourit en ayant une idée. Discrètement, elle appela les nains, Lucy, Bilbon et Gandalf un par un pour qu'ils descendent les marches qu'elle avait aperçues plutôt. Ainsi, son amie et le nain se retrouveraient seul à seul. Quelques de ses compagnons comprirent la machination et sourirent, complices alors que les autres fixaient interrogateurs la jeune femme. Mais sous l'insistance de cette dernière, ils suivirent les autres.

Sara remarqua un silence inhabituel. Elle tourna la tête à sa gauche et vit qu'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Gwen dans les escaliers lui faire un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main avant de descendre et disparaître de sa vue. Elle se retrouvait seule avec Thorin. Oh ! Elle allait faire un massacre quand elle descendrait. Certaines personnes venaient de réduire leur espérance de vie dangereusement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin qui semblait être dans ses pensées et silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- **Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? **S'éleva une voix grave.

A l'entente de cette voix si plaisante, Sara se figea et se crispa. Elle se retourna lentement pour voir Thorin qui la fixait les bras croisés.

\- **Je…vais rejoindre les autres, **répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- **Plus tard, **fit-il sur un ton sans réplique. **Je voudrais pour l'instant que nous discutions de certains sujets.**

\- **Ah… Lesquels ? **demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, en baissant la tête, ayant peur qu'il aborde le fait qu'elle le réprimandait fréquemment devant tous les autres.

\- **Pour commencer,…le fait que vous me traitiez de crétin, d'imbécile et d'idiot, **dit-il nonchalamment.

\- **Hein ? Qu…que… Quoi ? **s'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- **Que j'ai des envies de suicide selon vous, **continua-t-il en tournant son regard vers la Montagne.

\- **Mais…mais…vous ne deviez pas être inconscient normalement ? **

\- **Je l'étais, **lui sourit-il taquin en tournant la tête vers elle. **Mais j'entendais votre voix. Vaguement, comme si elle était étouffée par quelque chose mais je vous entendais.**

\- **Oh non ! **gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur.**

\- **Il aurait manqué plus que ça, **râla-t-elle.

\- **Ça serait plutôt moi qui devrais être de mauvaise humeur, vous ne croyez pas ? **fit-il sans se départir de son sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement vers elle.

\- **Hey ! C'est vous qui a****vez**** commencé ! Si vous teniez tellement que ça à en finir, je vous aurais aidé avec plaisir. Ne plus avoir votre caractère bipolaire sur le dos, ça me ferait des vacances. Un coup, je suis sympa, un autre coup, je suis exécrable. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est fatiguant. En plus…mais…comment vous fa****it****es pour tenir debout ? Vous devez avoir au moins deux côtes cassées ou plus, vu comme le warg vous a considéré comme un jouet qu'il pouvait déchiqueter ! Et arrêtez de sourire ! Ce n'est pas drôle !**

Thorin rit légèrement à sa réplique. A ce moment là, il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment craquante quand elle était en colère ou faisait une mine boudeuse.

\- **Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que si besoin, vous viendrez me chercher dans le Hall de Mahal, **fit-il en s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- **Euh…vous avez d****û**** mal entendre, **mentit-elle rougissante d'une telle proximité et où dans sa tête une petite alarme se mettait à clignoter.

\- **Ah bon ? Alors, j'ai peut-être dû invent****er**** aussi le fait que j'étais important pour vous, **susurra-t-il en effleurant sa joue de ses doigts rocailleux.

Sara tressaillit légèrement au contact, se perdant dans les yeux bleu glacé du prince nain.

\- **Euh…que…je…oui…non…euh…, **bafouilla-t-elle, faisant sourire d'attendrissement Thorin.

Il posa sa paume contre sa joue et contempla son visage avant que son regard s'arrête sur ses jolies lèvres. L'envie irrémédiable de l'embrasser le prit. Il plongea un instant son regard dans celui sombre de celle qui faisait battre son cœur ; il ne pouvait plus nier maintenant. Ses yeux reflétaient une attente de quelque chose venant de sa part mais avec une certaine candeur.

Il se pencha alors et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux puis les refermer.

Le cœur de Sara battait la chamade et des petits papillons voltigeaient dans son ventre. Elle rêvait, non ? C'était impossible que Thorin agisse de la sorte avec elle ? Pourtant, elle se sentait tellement vivante. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

La main du nain glissa de sa joue à sa gorge pour aller se presser sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre vint se poser sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que ce simple contact la brûlait à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Une très douce brûlure. Les lèvres de Thorin étaient étonnamment douces et sa barbe frottait souplement contre sa peau. Elle agrippa son manteau de peur qu'il ne parte.

Puis il rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux, le visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il caressa son visage et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- **Je…, **commença-t-il en murmurant, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait dire.

Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour montrer ses sentiments et il pensait que des actes étaient mieux que des paroles. Mais là…

\- **Je…, **reprit-il. **Moi,…je…je tiens à v…à toi plus que de raisons, **avoua-t-il à demi-mot en utilisant pour la première fois le tutoiement avec elle.

Sara le regarda d'une manière qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle voulait parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire face à ces sentiments. Elle attrapa alors sa main qui caressait son visage, l'embrassa et la posa à l'emplacement de son cœur. Le nain put sentir qu'il battait vite, même un peu trop par rapport à la moyenne. Il releva son regard vers elle et elle lui sourit, d'un sourire timide qui illuminait son visage. Comprenant ce simple geste, il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de fougue que la première fois. Sara répondit au baiser avec un peu de maladresse mais elle tentait d'y faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce nain. Elle se raidit néanmoins quand une langue audacieuse vint effleurer ses lèvres, avant de les entrouvrir pour le laisser passer. La langue de Thorin s'enroula autour de la sienne, la caressant avec volupté tandis que sa main sur sa hanche vint se glisser au creux de ses reins pour la serrer encore plus contre lui. Sara voulut se perdre dans le baiser. Mourir sur place. Se consumer dans le brasier qui enflammait son ventre. Ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous ****faites**** ? **s'éleva une voix qui s'approchait. **Vous êtes longs. Oh ! Pardon !**

C'était Bofur qui était remonté sous ordre des autres pour voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient malgré les protestations de Gwen et de certains. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune femme, étroitement enlacée dans les bras du chef de la Compagnie.

\- **Pardon ! Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Euh…, **il commença à redescendre puis il revint sur ses pas. **Ça fait longtemps vous deux ?**

\- **Bofur ! **crièrent d'un même ensemble Sara et Thorin.

\- **D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en vais.**

Et le nain à la chapka redescendit.

Thorin soupira mais Sara capta son regard et lui sourit tendrement. Sourire auquel il répondit. Puis il posa son front contre le sien, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre le plus longtemps possible avant de redescendre. Car ils se doutaient qu'il y allait avoir certaine personne très pénible en bas.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ?**

**Et oui ! Ils se sont enfin embrassés ! J'entends déjà vos cris de joie qui résonnent au loin.  
**

** La prochaine fois, on débutera le deuxième film.**

**Gros bisous**


	24. Un ours et une soirée tranquille

**Coucou !  
**

**Je vois que vous avez toutes aimé mon dernier chapitre ! :) J'étais certaine qu'il vous plairait !**

**Donc me revoilà avec la suite. Je remercie Ananas Power, L'Oubliee, maumaud, Julie et Lyze pour leur com' ! ^^**

**Pour Lyze : Je suis contente d'avoir rallier une lectrice à ma fanfic et merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! (Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux être aussi folle que toi et j'ai une petite sœur dingue. Parfois, je me demande si elle est toute seule dans sa tête.) Oh ! Et pour les frères de Lucy, tu verras bien leur réaction à un moment ou un autre. Oui, Bofur est un peu comme Gwen. A se mêler de ce qu'il ne faut pas. En tout cas, tu ne verras pas les réactions des filles et des neveux. Mais tu verras comment ils se comportent avec nos tourtereaux. Aller, je te laisse lire la suite !  
**

**A cette *, c'est un passage du Silmarillion ! Ne me demandez pas lequel, je ne m'en souviens plus. Et ici **, c'est "La Chanson de la Mer" (berceuse) chantée par Nolwenn Leroy dans le dessin animé Le Chant de la Mer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XX : Un ours et une soirée tranquille

*****_ « Ainsi mourut Fingolfin, Grand roi des Noldor, le plus fier et le plus vaillant des anciens Roi des Elfes. Les Orcs ne se vantèrent point de ce duel aux portes d'Angband et les elfes ne l'ont pas mis dans leurs chants, car leur tristesse était trop profonde. Pourtant le récit en a été conservé : Thorondor le Roi des Aigles, en porta la nouvelle à Gondolin et à la lointaine Hithlum.  
Morgoth prit le corps du roi des elfes, l'écrasa et voulut le jeter aux loups, mais Thorondor descendit en hâte de son aire, la-haut sur les sommets des Crissaegrim, plongea sur Morgoth et… »_

\- **Coucou Tantine ! **S'exclamèrent deux jeunes nains en se plaçant à côté d'une jeune femme qui s'était mis exprès à l'écart pour lire tranquillement son livre.

\- **Fili. Kili, **soupira Sara en se détachant du bouquin, interrompu à un moment crucial de l'histoire. **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

\- **Rien. On est juste venu voir comment allait notre Tantine adorée, **sourit innocemment Kili.

\- **Bien. Jusqu'à que vous arriviez, **fit-elle lasse.

\- **Arrête de rigoler.** **On sait que tu nous adores, Tantine, **rit Fili en jetant un regard complice à son frère.

Sara souffla, s'empêchant d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Trois semaine que cela durait. Trois longues semaines. Depuis que Thorin et elle étaient descendus du Carrock pour rejoindre les autres. Ah ça ! Bofur ne s'était pas empêché de raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Malgré que Thorin et elle n'aient jamais montré un geste d'affection l'un envers l'autre, elle était devenue la cible des taquineries des deux neveux, de ses amies et de la plupart des nains. Même Gandalf s'y mettait de temps en temps. Le traitre ! Il n'y avait que son bon ami Bilbon qui se comportait normalement avec elle.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu lies, Tantine ? **demanda le nain brun en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- **Ça a l'air d'être intéressant, non Tantine ? **Questionna le nain blond.

\- **S'il y en a encore un qui m'appelle « Tantine », je jure que je le trucide sur place, **menaça-t-elle.

\- **Tu es drôle…Tantine ! **Rirent les deux frères.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son livre et elle souffla d'agacement, grognant à moitié.

\- **Les garçons, **intervint une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Thorin les bras croisé regardant ses neveux d'un œil réprobateur. Sara sourit, soulagée de voir son sauveur.

\- **On te la laisse mon Oncle, **fit Fili en se levant.

\- **A tout à l'heure Tantine, **ajouta Kili en suivant son frère rapidement avant que Sara ne le frappe.

Thorin s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur l'une des siennes pour la calmer.

\- **Il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de cette quête, **s'agaça-t-elle en vrillant son regard sur les deux jeunes nains qui avaient rejoint ses deux amies de l'autre côté de leur campement. **Le meurtre de deux princes et de deux jeunes femmes quasi folles alliées.**

Thorin rit et prit son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui.

\- **Ce serait dommage qu'une belle jeune femme comme toi ait du sang sur les mains, **fit-il avec léger sourire qui faisait craquer facilement Sara.

Celle-ci rougit et ses idées de meurtres disparurent en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit encore un peu plus. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée à…ça. C'était encore nouveau pour elle. Puis c'était Thorin tout de même. Un nain peu démonstratif avec un mauvais caractère et bipolaire de surcroit. Donc ces petits moments où il lui montrait son affection quand ils étaient à l'écart des autres, seul à seul, lui plaisaient tout comme, elle trouvait cela étrange.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, se tourna vers son livre et termina juste sa phrase.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu lie ? **lui demanda le nain en entourant sa taille de son bras.

\- **Un livre, **répondit-elle narquoisement.

\- **Ça, je l'avais remarqué, **fit-il désabusé en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre. **C'est un livre elfique, pourtant ce n'est pas ceux que t'a offert le Seigneur Elrond.**

Il fronça les sourcils en observant la couverture.

\- **Tu l'as volé dans la bibliothèque des elfes ? **s'étonna-t-il en la regardant alors que celle-ci évitait son regard.

\- **Euh…non... Non, **répliqua-t-elle avant de craquer sous le regard soupçonneux de l'Héritier de Durin. **Bon, je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai plus rien à lire ! Les livres que j'avais pris chez moi, je les ais lu au début du voyage, ceux du Seigneur Elrond, à Rivendell et pendant la semaine avant les gobelins. J'ai été prévoyante. Pui d'après Nori, ça s'appelle emprunter, **se justifia-t-elle.

\- **Ce nain a une très mauvaise influence, **remarqua septique Thorin. **Mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu sois capable de telles actes, **continua-t-il légèrement mécontent.

Sara posa sa tête sur son épaule et leva ses grands yeux noirs vers lui, des yeux de petite fille désolée.

\- **Arrête, **lui demanda le nain, essayant de regarder ailleurs.

\- **De quoi ? **fit-elle innocemment en continuant son petit manège.

\- **Arrête de faire ces yeux là.**

\- **Quels yeux ? **

\- **C'est bon. Tu as gagné, **céda Thorin tandis que la jeune femme afficha un petit sourire victorieux avant de ranger son bouquin dans son sac. **Voleuse de livre !**

\- **Voleuse de livre ? **répéta-telle haussant les sourcils.

\- **Parfaitement. ****_Ma_**** voleuse de livre**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, faisant frissonner Sara.

\- **Quand je te dis que tu es possessif, **dit-elle. **Il faut toujours que tu mettes un déterminant possessif devant chaque qualificatif me désignant.**

\- **Je ne suis pas possessif, **répliqua-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- **Oui, c'est ça. Je te crois. **

Elle sourit. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas le nombre de fois qu'il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille ou qu'il avait jeté des regards assassins lorsqu'un nain, de la Compagnie en plus, venait lui poser des questions ou discuter avec elle. C'était ses amis, rien de plus. Même avec Bilbon, il le faisait. Un peu moins mais il le faisait quand même. Il n'y avait qu'avec les filles et le magicien où elle était tranquille. Il n'était pas démonstratif mais quand c'était sa jalousie qui pointait son museau, il devenait un peu collant. Elle soupira.

Soudain, Gloïn et Dori arrivèrent en courant. Thorin se redressa et se releva pour s'approcher d'eux.

\- **Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda-t-il en reprenant son ton autoritaire.

\- **Ils…sont…tout près, **lâcha le nain roux essoufflé.

\- **A quelque lieu, **rajouta Dori.

\- **Très bien. Remballez vos affaires ! **ordonna Thorin au reste du groupe. **Nous repartons. Allez ! Vite !**

Sara se releva, prit son sac et alla rejoindre ses amies qui rangeaient leurs affaires elles aussi. Quand tout le monde fut près, ils repartirent au pas de course vers l'Est. Ils avaient une meute de Wargs et de cavalier orques à distancer.

* * *

L'air était empreint de la fraîcheur de la nuit, lorsque Lucy et Bilbon redescendirent la colline, en courant pressé de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Gandalf avait envoyé le hobbit en éclaireur et Thorin avait demandé à Lucy de l'accompagner.

Arrivés au campement, cette dernière remarqua que Fili s'était rapproché de son oncle et semblait en colère contre lui tandis que Sara essayait de contenir le nain blond avec Gwen et Kili.

En les voyant arriver, tous sourirent visiblement soulagés de les revoir en vie, même Thorin.

\- **Alors ? **demanda ce dernier. **La Horde est proche ?**

\- **Trop proche. A deux lieus pas plus, **fit essoufflé Bilbon. **Mais ce n'est pas le pire, **informa-t-il.

\- **Les wargs ont flairés notre odeur ? **questionna Dwalin à son tour.

\- **Pas encore mais ça viendra, **intervint Lucy.** Nous avons un autre problème, **prévena-t-elle.

\- **Ils vous ont vus ? **demanda Gandalf. **Ils vous ont vus !**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas ça, **rassura Bilbon à ce propos.

\- **Ah, que vous avais-je dis ? Discret comme une souris. L'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. Même la petite Lucy a du talent, **s'enthousiasma le magicien à ce sujet sous l'approbation des nains.

\- **Ecoutez-moi. Je vous en pris, écoutez-moi ! **Supplia le hobbit.

\- **La ferme ! **ordonna Lucy, faisant taire tout le monde. **On essaye de vous dire qu'il y autre chose là-haut ! **dit-elle en désignant la direction d'où ils venaient.

\- **Quelle forme cela avait-il ? Comme un ours ? **posa comme question Gandalf.

\- **O…oui, oui. Mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros, **avoua Bilbon sur la taille qu'avait ce dernier.

\- **Vous saviez pour cette bête ? **demanda inquiet Bofur alors que le magicien se détourna d'eux pour réfléchir. **Il faut rebrousser chemin !**

\- **Et tomber aux mains des orques ? **fit remarquer Dwalin sur l'autre danger qui en avait après eux.

Là-dessus, les nains commencèrent à se disputer, tentant de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- **Il y a une maison. Pas très loin d'ici où nous pourrions trouver refuge, **avoua Gandalf à l'encontre de la Compagnie.

\- **La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? **lui demanda Thorin, guère rassurer à l'idée du magicien.

\- **Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il nous aidera…ou il nous tuera, **informa avec sérieux Gandalf alors que tout le monde blêmir légèrement à son annonce.

\- **Quel choix avons-nous ? **questionna le chef de la Compagnie avant que tous ne viennent à sursauter et à se retourner à l'entente du rugissement de l'ours qu'on pouvait entendre résonner dans toute la vallée autour d'eux.

\- **Aucun ! **avoua Gandalf, pas du tout rassurant.

La seconde d'après, toute la Compagnie s'était élancée à la suite de Gandalf qui les mena vers l'endroit où il pourrait être en sécurité. Terminant par quitter la lisière des Monts Brumeux alors que l'aube se levait enfin, ils continuèrent de courir pendant toute la matinée avant de traverser les champs et les prairies, droit vers une forêt se dressant devant eux.

Alors qu'ils traversaient cette forêt, ils se figèrent tous quand ils entendirent un rugissement résonner à travers les arbres. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, tentant de repérer l'ours en question.

\- **De ce côté, vite ! **S'empressa Gandalf en les menant sur un autre chemin.

\- **Fuyez ! **Ordonna Thorin alors que toute la Compagnie suivit le magicien tandis qu'un d'entre eux s'était figé et ne bougeait plus. **Allez Bombur !**

Attrapant les nattes de la moustache de l'énorme nain, Thorin l'entraina à sa suite alors qu'ils rattrapèrent Sara qui les attendaient avant de suivre les autres, poursuivant leur chemin entre les arbres et les rochers. Ils terminèrent par courir dans une prairie menant droit vers une maison entourer par un mur tout en pouvant apercevoir les nombreux arbres qui se dressaient dans le jardin.

\- **A la maison. Vite !**

Et alors que Gandalf les mena vers le portail d'entrée, Bombur, qui se trouvait tout derrière, remonta toute la file indienne sous les regards choqués de ses compagnons de le voir les dépasser aux vus de sa masse.

\- **Allez ! Entrez vite ! **Les poussa Gandalf qui s'était arrêté au mur pour laisser passer les membres de la Compagnie devant lui, ces derniers entrant dans le jardin de la propriété.

Ils y trouvèrent de nombreuses ruches et petites niches pour les animaux qui vivaient ici mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour regarder de plus prêt. Déjà Bombur chargea comme un bélier sur les grandes portes de la maison avant de rebondir sur celles-ci qui étaient fermées. Fili et Kili arrivèrent à leur tour et poussèrent la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais rien à faire, celle-ci restait fermée.

Alors que Sara, Balin, Ori et Bilbon franchirent le mur d'enceinte autour de la maison, Lucy, dernière, trébucha sur une pierre et s'écroula par terre.

\- **A l'aide ! **Appela-t-elle, en grimaçant.

Sara s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir son amie en difficulté. Sans réfléchir, elle fit demi-tour, suivie de près par Gwen et Fili, qui à l'entente du cri de détresse de la jeune fille, avait poussé les nains pour qu'il puisse passer.

\- **Fili ! Sara ! Revenez ! **s'écria Thorin en les voyants faire.

Ils arrivèrent au côté de la jeune fille.

\- **Lucy, ça va ? **demanda Gwen.

\- **Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville, **gémit-elle.

\- **Tu peux marcher ? **Fit Sara.

\- **Non. J'ai trop mal, **grimaça la benjamine.

\- **Je vais la porter, **intervint Fili.

\- **Non Fili ! Je vais te retarder, **s'opposa la jeune fille.

Sur ceux, un immense ours jaillit des bois et fonça droit sur eux, l'entendant rugir alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

\- **Pas le temps de discuter, **débita rapidement Sara paniquée. **Fili prend Lucy !**

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison où les nains avaient enfin réussis à ouvrir la porte grâce à Thorin qui avait soulevé la lourde planche de bois qui la fermait. D'ailleurs, leurs amis, qui s'étaient mis à l'abri, les appelaient et les encourageaient à avancer. Fili entra enfin tandis que les deux jeunes femmes échappaient encore à l'ours qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elles. Elles sentaient son souffle chaud sur leur nuque et elles entendaient ses machoires claquées à quelques mètres d'elles. Elles y étaient presque. Encore quelques mètres… Enfin, elles entrèrent et les nains repoussèrent les portes au moment même où l'ours mit son museau en travers pour les empêcher de fermer. Les deux filles ne purent s'arrêter et dérapèrent jusqu'à se cogner au mur du fond avant de s'écrouler par terre tandis que tous les nains luttaient pour refermer alors que Bilbon avait dégainé son épée et que Gandalf regardait tranquillement la lutte des nains contre l'ours.

Finalement, ils réussirent à fermer la porte et soufflèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que la porte ne céderait pas sous la masse de l'ours.

\- **C'est quoi ça ? **demanda Ori en se tournant interrogatif vers Gandalf.

\- **Ça, c'est notre hôte, **répondit le magicien à leur attention tandis que tous les nains le regardèrent choqués, se demandant comme un ours pouvait être le propriétaire d'une maison. **Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un Changeur de peau, **rapporta-t-il en passant devant ses compagnons. **Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.**

\- **Il s'éloigne, **annonça Ori en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'une des fissures des portes.

\- **Eloigne-toi de là, **lui ordonna Dori tout en lui attrapent le bras et l'éloignant de la porte.** Ce n'est pas naturel, ça crève les yeux. Il est soumis à un maléfice.**

-** Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement, **fit savoir Gandalf à ce dernier avant de s'avancer parmi les autre et de retirer son chapeau.

Du côté de Lucy, elle avait toujours horriblement mal à la cheville mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui la préoccupait pour l'instant.

\- **Fili ? **demanda-t-elle. **Tu peux me poser maintenant.**

\- **Oh…euh…oui. Pardon, **fit ce dernier en rougissant sous le regard goguenard de son petit frère.

Le nain blond posa délicatement la jeune fille à terre, celle-ci se tenant juste sur son pied valide. Elle s'agrippa à Fili pour éviter de tomber et pour trouver son équilibre. Tandis que de l'autre côté…

\- **Euh…Gandalf, **appela une voix.

Le magicien chercha partout la provenance de la voix avant d'apercevoir Sara allongé par terre avec Gwen de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il s'avança vers elles.

\- **Il y a un petit problème, Mithrandir. Si comme vous avez dit, notre hôte n'aime pas les nains, je doute qu'il accepte de nous aider avec 13 personnes de cette race, vous ne pensez pas ? **dit-elle toujours allongée par terre tandis que le magicien devait baisser son visage.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je saurais le convaincre. Faîtes moi confiance.**

\- **D'accord, **fit-elle tandis que le magicien s'en alla et qu'elle fit un mouvement avec son bras droit, une douleur se propageant à son épaule. **Ah ! Mon épaule, **gémit-elle en posant la main dessus.

\- **Te plainds pas, **fit Gwen à côté d'elle. **J'ai mal à tout l'avant de mon corps.**

\- **Bah, pourquoi tu ne t'ais pas mis de côté comme moi ? **demanda Sara qui pendant son dérapage avait eu le temps de se mettre de profile pour qu'elle puisse mieux encaisser le coup.

\- **J'n'y ai pas pensé, **lui répondit-elle avant de sentir un liquide chaud couler de son nez.** Ah ! Je saigne du nez ! **s'écria-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde en mettant sa main dessus.

\- **C'est bête, **lâcha Sara.

\- **Tu en as encore d'autre de réflexion de ce genre ? **fit sa meilleure amie sarcastique.

\- **Le sang, c'est rouge.**

Gwen tourna sa tête vers Sara, lui lançant un regard incrédule qui voulait dire : _"T'es sérieuse ?". _Cette dernière la regardait impassible. Puis quelques secondes après, elles éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les regards de tout le monde.

\- **Elles ont dû se cogner trop fort au mur, **remarqua Kili.

\- **Tu crois ? **fit Fili en fixant ses deux amies qui pleuraient de rire en roulant à moitié au sol.

\- **Oui, **approuva Lucy qui se passa la main sur son visage comme pour effacer la connerie de ses amies.

Sara se calma un peu et essaya de se relever, le rire toujours au bord des lèvres. Une fois debout, elle chancela et manqua de s'écraser au sol avant que deux bras ne la rattrapent. Elle croisa alors le regard bleu, inquiet, de Thorin.

\- **Ça va ? **lui demanda-t-il en regardant si elle n'avait pas une quelconque blessure.

\- **Oui, ça va. Je n'ais rien, **le rassura-t-elle avant de se mettre à glousser à moitié. **Je me suis juste pris le mur car je n'ai pas su m'arrêter, c'est tout. Je vais avoir un bleu à l'épaule. Rien de grave.**

\- **Tu es sûr ?**

\- **Parfaitement sûr, Thorin.**

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de prendre en coupe son visage et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- **Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, **prévint-il. **Compris ? Sinon, je t'assomme, je t'attache, n'importe quoi tant que cela t'empêche de faire une absurdité.**

\- **Compris, **acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.** Tu m'assommes, tu m'attaches, la prochaine fois où je tenterais quelque chose… C'est quand même pas très pratique quand on veut aider ou sauver ceux que l'on aime, tu ne crois pas ?**

Thorin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à la malice de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher mais quand même…il a trop peur de la perdre.

\- **Hey ! Et moi, je compte pour du beurre, **s'écria Gwen toujours étendue sur le sol envers tous les autres.

Certains sourirent et vinrent l'aider à se mettre sur pied.

\- **Bien, à présent, essayez de vous reposer, vous tous, **conseilla Gandalf.** Vous ne risquez rien cette nuit. Du moins, je l'espère, **ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Sara se détacha du roi nain qui alla inspecter les lieux avec Dwalin et ses neveux tandis qu'elle, appela ses amies à la suivre. Elle dut passer un bras autour de la taille de Lucy pour l'aider tandis que Gwen les suivait avec sa main en sang, appuyée contre son nez. Elles trouvèrent un endroit du côté de la grange où se trouvait vache et chèvre. Elles s'installèrent sur de la paille.

Sara sortit de son sac, sa gourde et plusieurs morceaux de tissu pour la jeune femme noire et elle se tourna vers Lucy. Elle enleva sa chaussure, sa chaussette et inspecta sa cheville, bougeant son articulation doucement, palpant,… La jeune fille se retint de crier plusieurs fois. Sara la lâcha enfin.

\- **Alors ? **demanda-t-elle.

\- **Tu n'as rien de casser, **répondit Sara.** Tu t'es juste tordu la cheville.**

Elle sortit sa boîte où il y avait toutes ses plantes, flacons, mixtures,… Elle prit un pot qui contenait une pâte blanche, sentant bon la lavande. Avec ses doigts, elle prit une bonne dose et l'appliqua sur la cheville de Lucy qui soupira d'aise face à la fraîcheur de la mixture et du massage que prodiguait Sara.

\- **Les filles ? **demanda Lucy tandis que Sara continuait à prodiguer ses soins et que Gwen se nettoyait les mains et le nez, en plaçant un morceaux de tissu dans chaque narine pour éviter l'écoulement.

\- **Mmmmh…, **répondirent-elles distraitement.

\- **Pour…, **la jeune fille baissa la voix, **pourquoi Fili était en colère contre son oncle quand je suis revenue avec Bilbon cette nuit ?**

Ses amies levèrent un regard étonné vers elle. Gwen et Sara se jetèrent un regard et cette dernière, en bandant la cheville de la benjamine, lui répondit.

\- **Ils se sont disputés. Enfin,…c'est plus Fili qui a élevé la voix. **

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que…, **hésita Sara.

\- **Parce que Thorin t'avait envoyé en avant du danger avec pour seule protection Bilbon, **termina Gwen, en jetant la tête en arrière.

\- **Mais… Enfin… Il s'est opposé à son oncle à cause de moi ? **répéta-t-elle effarée.

\- **Et ouais, ma petite. Il tient à toi le prince, **continua Gwen, ne jetant même pas un regard à son amie.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Lulu. Thorin ne lui a pas tenu rigueur, **fit Sara avec douceur. **Allez ! J'ai fini avec toi. Je t'ai mis une attelle pour que tu puisses poser le pied au sol mais fais attention, d'accord ? Je pense que demain, ça ira mieux. Je te jure, **soupira-t-elle.** Il a fallu que tu trébuche sur la seule pierre du terrain.**

-** Pas fait exprès, **s'excusa la petite contrie.

\- **En plus, son prince l'a prise dans ses bras, **rajouta Gwen avec un sourire en coin, faisant rougir Lucy.

\- **Gwen, **réprimanda Sara.

\- **Ok, ok. Je ne dis plus rien. Ah tiens ! Quand on parle du loup,…**

Sara et Lucy se retournèrent et virent Fili se diriger vers elles.

\- **Coucou les filles et…Tantine, **fit le nain blond, faisant grogner Sara et sourirent ses deux amies. **Comment vas-tu Lucy ?**

\- **Oh ! J'ai rien de grave, **répondit-elle. **Sara dit que je me suis juste tordu la cheville. Demain, ça devrait aller mieux.**

\- **Oui, si on n'évite de l'embarquer dans des histoires pas possibles, **rajouta cette dernière en jetant un regard à Fili.

\- **Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Tantine, **sourit le nain.

\- **Mouais, **dit celle-ci pas convaincu.

\- **Bon, je vous laisse. Je suis juste venu voir si vous alliez bien. Et..euh…Gwen, tu es bizarre…**

\- **Quoi ? **le coupa-t-elle. **Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un avec des mouchoirs dans le nez ?**

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Sara secoua la tête, amusée tout comme Lucy et s'occupa de sa meilleure amie. Le saignement s'était arrêté. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien de casser et rangea tout dans son sac. Puis toutes les trois restèrent assises, discutant entre elles. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne leurs était pas arrivé.

* * *

\- **Et si ici, tu rajoute un do puis un mi, **proposa Gwen.

\- **Ouais. Attends, j'essaye, **fit Sara.

Elle prit sa mandoline et joua l'air inscrit sur le papier entre elles trois. Mais elle s'arrêta aux notes que lui proposa son amie.

\- **Non. C'est trop dans les graves.**

\- **Et si tu essayais une octave au-dessus ? **demanda Lucy.

Sara réessaya et sourit. C'était beaucoup mieux. Elle l'inscrivit sur la partition.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? **demanda une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Elles levèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard d'un hobbit curieux qui leur tendit à chacune un bol de ragoût.

\- **Nous composons Bilbon, **répondit Sara en prenant le bol, de même que ses amies et elles le remercièrent.

\- **Vous composez ? **répéta-t-il en s'asseyant avec elles, son propre bol en main.

\- **Et oui, **fit Gwen. **Sara trouve les paroles, moi l'air et Lucy chante pour voir ce que ça donne. Puis bien sûr chacune de nous aide l'autre. C'est-à-dire qu'on peut modifier quelques paroles que Sara à écrites, les filles m'aident pour l'air et des fois on joue toutes ensemble pour voir.**

\- **C'est magnifique, **avoua le hobbit. **Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes comme musique en ce moment ?**

\- **Vous verrez ça, plus tard, **dit Lucy avec un petit sourire. **Peut-être demain. Pour l'instant, je crois que je vais manger et aller me coucher.**

\- **Tu as raison, **approuva Sara qui rangea la partition dans son sac.

Ils mangèrent tous les quatre ensembles et Sara alla aider Bilbon à ramener les bols aux nains qui avaient mangés ensemble tandis que les filles se trouvaient un coin pour dormir. En revenant, Bilbon osa une demande.

\- **Dîtes, Sara, voudriez-vous bien nous jouer un petit aire de chez vous, juste avant de dormir ?**

\- **Euh…oui, si vous voulez, **accepta-t-elle hésitante.

Elle s'installa sur la paille avec sa mandoline et chercha ce qu'elle pourrait chanter. Puis elle se souvint d'une berceuse que sa Tante Megara lui chantait le soir et qu'elle adorait. Une berceuse de chez elle.

Elle se cala et elle commença à jouer de la mandoline pendant quelques secondes permettant ainsi à la Compagnie d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait et de s'installer pour l'écouter. Certains étaient sur la paille prêt à se coucher, d'autres s'étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient à la salle à manger ou d'autres encore étaient soit assis ou adosser à une poutre en fumant leur pipe.

\- ****_Endors toi…ferme tes jolis yeux_**_  
__**Bercé par le vent au large des îles bleues**__  
__**D'étoile en étoile on suivra le chemin**__  
__**Jusqu'à la rosée du petit matin**_

_**Viens on va faire un tour à travers la brume**__  
__**Là où les esprits dansent au clair de lune**__  
__**Et au soleil levant entre ciel et terre**__  
__**On chantera tout bas la chanson de la mer**_

**Lucy et Gwen reconnurent cette berceuse qu'elles avaient tant de fois entendue. C'était une berceuse de chez elle, c'était…« La chanson de la mer ». Chacune prirent discrètement leurs instruments.**

**_\- Je t'ai vu dans mon rêve au pied du grand phare_**_  
__**C'était comme avant, avant le départ**__  
__**Des châteaux de sable, des berceaux dans les arbres**__  
__**Ne pleure pas on se retrouvera**_

**Sara reprit le refrain mais cette fois-ci avec Lucy à la flûte traversière et Gwen au tambourin à ****symbole****, donnant à la musique une note plus nostalgique aux filles.**

\- _**Viens on va faire un tour à travers la brume**__  
__**Là où les esprits dansent au clair de lune**__  
__**Et au soleil levant entre ciel et terre**__  
__**On chantera tout bas la chanson de la mer**_

**_Rolling…_**

La mélodie s'était faîte plus douce comme la voix de Sara qui n'était qu'un doux murmure. Chaque personne écoutait, charmée par la musique. Gandalf, assis dans son coin, souriait, en se remémorant le paysage de la contrée d'où venait les filles.

La mélodie reprit de plus belle, laissant les instruments jouer, Sara s'étant tu. Elle ferma les yeux et apparut derrière ses paupières closes, la plage baignée par la lumière d'une lune ronde et d'étoiles dans le ciel. Sur cette plage, était construit des châteaux de sable, des montagnes, des rivières,… Il y avait aussi une brume qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau calme où on pouvait voir des silhouettes vaporeuses et graciles danser et à l'autre bout de la plage, se dressait une vieille tour où là haut brillait un feu qui guidait les bateaux vagabonds. Puis, au bord de l'eau, une femme aux cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches blanches qui flottaient sous la brise, des yeux verts, se tenait, regardant le spectacle.

Sara sourit, en rouvrant les yeux.

_\- __**Viens on va faire un tour à travers la brume**__  
__**Là où les esprits dansent au clair de lune**__  
__**Et au soleil levant entre ciel et terre**__  
__**On chantera tout bas la chanson de la mer**_

**La mélodie devint plus lente. Lucy et Gwen arrêtèrent de jouer et Sara continua seule en murmurant des mots doux en gaélique jusqu'à la dernière note. **

Un silence s'abattit que nul n'osait briser. Sara leva la tête pour observer ses compagnons auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention durant la chanson. Lucy et Gwen souriaient nostalgique de l'époque où Tante Meg était encore là, et où elles étaient petites, insouciantes des problèmes des grandes personnes et des dangers du monde. Bilbon, qui s'était assis en face d'elle, semblait dans ses pensées mais on pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'émerveillement comme s'il s'imaginait ce doux paysage. Tandis que certains nains s'étaient allongés les yeux dans le vague s'imaginant un monde tel que celui de la berceuse, d'autres fumaient et souriaient et un, adossé à une poutre fumant lui aussi, fixait Sara. Celle-ci croisa son regard et lui sourit auquel il répondit de la même manière. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais devant tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas.

\- **La chanson de la mer, **dit le magicien en s'avançant, pipe à la main, brisant ainsi ce silence. **Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu.**

\- **La chanson de la mer ? **répéta Bilbon qui était sorti de ses pensées. **C'est joli comme nom et la musique était magnifique.**

\- **Une chanson de chez nous, **fit Gwen, souriante. **Tu te souviens Sara ? Quand on était petite, au petit matin quand la brume s'accrochait aux arbres ou restait sur l'eau, on sortait dans l'espoir de trouver les esprits en train de danser**

\- **Et vous aviez trouvé ? **demanda Bofur.

\- **En tout cas, moi, non, **répondit la jeune femme noire.

\- **Et toi, Sara ? **questionna Kili.

\- **Bah…je n'en suis pas sûre, **sourit Sara.** Ma tante m'avait un jour emmené près de la mer en pleine nuit. Sur l'eau calme, il y avait une brume épaisse et là, toutes les deux nous avions vu des silhouettes floues, vaporeuses danser au clair de lune. Après, je ne dis pas que j'ai bien vu mais j'aime l'idée de savoir que je les ais peut-être aperçu, que cela existe. Nous avons bien des elfes, des hobbits, des nains, des hommes, des magiciens ainsi qu'à notre grand malheur des orques, des gobelins et des wargs sur cette terre. Alors pourquoi pas des esprits qui dansent au clair de lune ?**

\- **Vous avez tout à fait raison, **approuva Balin. **L'espoir et le rêve font partis des choses qu'on garde de notre enfance.**

La jeune femme sourit au vieux nain.

\- **Je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir, **conseilla Gandalf. **Nous avons eu une rude journée. D'ailleurs, la petite Lucy est déjà entrée dans le monde des rêves.**

Tous le monde porta un regard vers la benjamine qui s'était endormie à côté de Gwen, sa main tenant toujours sa flûte. Cette dernière sortit une couverture et recouvrit la petite avec, tandis que chacun alla s'installer pour la nuit.

Sara rangea sa mandoline avant de sortir sa vieille cape qu'elle étala sur la paille avant de s'allonger dessus pour ensuite prendre sa couverture dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Elle jeta un œil en arrière pour voir Thorin s'allonger derrière elle. Elle rougit, remerciant la pénombre qui s'était installée dans la demeure. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Quoi qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire. Mais d'habitude, il s'allongeait non loin d'elle, il ne s'imposait pas. Elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps des réponses, trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle colla son dos contre son torse et posa sa main sur celle qui la tenait pour mêler ses doigts aux siens. Thorin remonta la couverture sur eux deux.

\- **Bonne nuit Thorin, **murmura Sara, en s'endormant.

\- **Bonne nuit.**

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai aucune idée de quand je publierais la prochaine fois. Cette semaine, j'ai eu mon bac blanc de français écrit et j'ai l'oral des TPE et l'oral blanc de français qui se profilent dans les semaines qui viennent. Plus les devoirs des autres matières, les révisions, mes cours de danse avec le spectacle de fin d'année qu'on prépare,... Je suis un peu débordée ! Désolé.**

**Bonne chance pour celles qui sont dans le même cas que moi ! Sinon gros bisous ! :***


	25. Beorn, le Changeur de Peau

**Hello ! It's me ! (désolé, c'était trop tentant)**

**Comment allez-vous...après cette...très très longue pause ?... Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Mais vous serez toutes heureuses d'apprendre que je suis tranquille maintenant jusqu'au vrai bac de français. Youhou ! Mon état de stress va pouvoir diminuer ! **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et à ma bêta aussi qui est géniale.**

**Lyze : ****Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ^^! Contente de t'avoir fait découvrir une chanson. Moi, je suis tombée sur elle comme ça, par hasard. Comme quoi, c'est bien foutu le hasard ! Et oui, Fili et Kili peuvent être très pénible quand ils s'y mettent mais bon, ils savent qu'ils ne risquent rien car premièrement, ils pourraient facilement la maitriser et deuxièmement, bah..., elle les aime quand même ces deux zigotos. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir montrer les réactions de la Compagnie mais...c'est comme ça. Oui, pour Fili et Lucy, ça avance doucement,...très doucement, on va dire même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront un jour ensemble...peut-être...ou peut-être pas. Mouahahaha ! Je suis sadique et encore là, c'est gentillet. En tout cas, je suis contente de ne pas être tombée trop dans la guimauve avec Thorin et Sara. Déjà, ça n'irait pas du tout à notre Roi sous la Montagne au caractère bipolaire puis...non...je n'aime pas trop non plus quand c'est trop fleur bleue. Oh ! Je vois bien pour ta sœur car je suis tout à fait comme ça. Bon, pas au point d'être sortie de l'asile mais à peu près. De toute façon, la folle de la famille c'est ma sœur. Elle a sa réputation chez nous. ( Profite bien de ton année de seconde. C'est la meilleure de tous le lycée)**

**Bon assez blablaté. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. C'est mon cadeau de Pâques !^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXI: Beorn, le Changeur de Peau

_Une terre brûlée et désolée s'étendait devant elle. Des corps pétrifiés dans des expressions de terreur, à moitié carbonisés, se tenait autour d'elle. Elle avança sur le chemin et monta en direction de sa maison. Mais arrivée là, elle ne trouva qu'une ruine et trois corps pendus à un arbre. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura. Sa famille. Elle resta un moment ainsi, la tête dans ses mains._

_Soudain, elle entendit des bruits. Elle releva la tête et retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle se trouvait sur de la glace, au milieu de ruines de tour de garde. La vision d'avant avait disparu. Au loin, des cris et des épées s'entrechoquant se faisaient entendre. Elle se releva et avança, trouvant des corps d'orques sans vie partout. C'était une vision d'horreur, bien que ce fussent des êtres immondes. Puis elle s'arrêta net. Devant elle, Kili et Fili, allongés, dormant pour l'éternité. _

_\- __**Non ! **__murmura-t-elle horrifiée._

_Elle resta là, pétrifiée, refusant de croire à une telle réalité alors que des larmes montaient à ses yeux. Il y avait une mare de sang sous eux qui se propageait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle recula doucement en se rendant compte que ses pieds trempaient dans le sang des deux nains. Elle gardait son regard fixé part terre, observant avec horreur ses pas ensanglantés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et là, Thorin lui tomba dans les bras, alors que derrière lui, se découvrit Azog, son épée remplaçant son bras, taché du sang du nain. L'orque la regardait victorieusement, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Elle s'agenouilla sous le poids de la terreur. Pas pour elle, mais pour Thorin agonisant dans ses bras. Et celui-ci, rendait son dernier souffle tandis que l'orque pâle abattait son arme sur elle._

\- **NON ! **hurla-t-elle en se réveillant.

Elle était en sueur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle était. Elle sentit deux bras la prendre. Mais elle se débattit.

\- **Non ! Laissez-moi ! **

\- **Sara ! Sara, c'est moi ! **dit une voix familière.

Elle croisa le regard anxieux de Thorin. Il était vivant. La jeune femme reprit ses esprits. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la maison du changeur de peau.

\- **Oh Thorin ! **éclata-t-elle en sanglot, en le serrant contre elle désespérément. **C'était horrible !**

\- **Chut ! C'était seulement un cauchemar, **lui murmura-t-il, en caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur rassurante. Après un petit moment, elle se calma enfin et se détacha à regret de l'étreinte apaisante du nain. Elle se releva, aidée de Thorin, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les autres couches étaient vides. Il y avait juste Bilbon qui était assis sur sa couche, les yeux encore ensommeillés mais qui la fixait quand même avec inquiétude. Elle avait dû le réveiller. Elle lui fit un sourire désolé auquel il répondit par un geste vague avec un haussement d'épaule. Brave hobbit.

Sara et Thorin rejoignirent la Compagnie agglutinée à une petite fenêtre qui discutait de l'option qu'ils devaient prendre. Soit se présenter ou partir discrètement. Car, oui, dans la cour, se trouvait le fameux Beorn qui coupait du bois avec une hache assez lourde.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sara remarqua les coups d'œil inquiets de ses compagnons et de ses deux amies. Elle avait dû leur faire peur. Elle soupira tandis que Nori prit la parole, guère rassuré de faire face à l'homme.

\- **Je serais d'avis de sortir par la porte de derrière, **proposa-t-il.

\- **Je ne fuis devant personne, bête ou homme, **prévena dangereusement Dwalin, en fier guerrier à l'encontre du voleur qui allait répliquer avant que Gandalf ne le coupe.

\- **Il est inutile de discuter ! Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les Terres Sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn. Nous serons traqués et tués avant d'atteindre la forêt ! **fit savoir le magicien sur le danger qu'il courait quand son regard se porta sur le semi-homme qui venait enfin d'arriver. **Bilbon, vous voilà ! Bien, bien, bien. Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigter. Nous devons procéder en douceur. La dernière personne à l'avoir effarouché a été reduite en lambeaux, **informa-t-il faisant frissoner Sara.** J'irais en premier et…Bilbon, vous venez avec moi. Sara aussi.**

La jeune femme leva un regard interrogatif au vieil homme mais ne posa pas de question alors que Thorin plaça un bras devant elle pour l'empêcher de s'avancer.

\- **Je refuse qu'elle y aille, **répliqua le nain en jetant un regard peu avenant à Mithrandir. **C'est trop dangereux.**

\- **Thorin, elle ne risque rien. Elle fait partie des hommes et non des nains, être que Beorn ne porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur. C'est pour cela que je prends Bilbon et elle avec moi. D'ailleurs, Lucy et Gwen, vous venez aussi. Il ne leurs feront rien en ma présence, **rassura Gandalf avant que Thorin ne finisse par hocher la tête en baissant le bras pour laisser passer la jeune femme suivie de Gwen ainsi que de Lucy.

Tandis que le hobbit porta son regard vers Thorin qui lui fit signe de suivre le magicien.

\- **Est-ce…Est-ce une bonne idée ? **demanda Bilbon pas très rassuré à Gandalf.

\- **Oui, **rassura Gandalf. **Quand à vous autre, vous attendrez ici. Vous ne sortez pas avant que je n'en donne le signal. Pas de geste brusque, de bruit et ne l'envahissez pas. Vous ne sortez que deux par deux et…non, Bombur, vous comptez pour deux donc vous sortirez seul, **prévena le Magicien avant de préciser une chose essentiel : **Vous attendez le signal !**

\- **La signal ! **répéta Bofur avant qu'il ne vienne à poser une question importante. **C'est quoi le signal ?**

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le magicien, le semi-homme et les trois jeunes femmes étaient déjà trop loin du perron, se dirigeant vers leur hôte. Ce dernier, se trouvant de dos, poursuivant le coupage de ses bûches avec sa hache, faisait bien trois têtes de plus que Gandalf. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon pour tout vêtement. Sa crinière sombre s'étalait dans son dos en un trait qui recouvrait sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son pantalon. Le club des imposés-par-le-magicien-mais-rejetés-par-le-chef-de-la-Compagnie-qui-maintenant-les-considéraient-comme-des-membres-à-part-entière – il fallait bien changer le nom – était impressionné par la haute stature de l'homme ainsi que par l'aura animal qui se dégageait de lui.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers lui, Sara constata que plus ils allaient de l'avant, plus leur avancer prenait du temps, terminant par comprendre que Gandalf était en train de ralentir en s'approchant du Changeur de Peau. Le magicien semblait nerveux en cet instant.

\- **Vous êtes anxieux, **remarqua Bilbon qui lui aussi avait constaté l'état du magicien forçant ainsi Lucy et Gwen à le remarquer aussi.

Gandalf porta son attention sur le hobbit prêt à lui répondre quand il vint à sursauter à l'entente d'un autre coup de hache, se retournant vers l'homme.

\- **Anxieux ? **répéta Gandalf, s'arrêtant un instant avant de reprendre sa marche. **Quelle sottise ! Bonjour, **salua-t-il d'une petite voix, contrairement à celle qu'il avait d'habitude alors que l'homme continuait son buchonnage sans porter attention à eux.

S'étant mis légèrement derrière lui à trois mètres, Gandalf et les quatres amis durent reculer quand Beorn relança sa hache pour abattre sa buche.

\- **Bonjour, **resalua Gandalf alors que leur hôte se stoppa, sa hache planté sur la souche sur laquel il coupait ses bûches, avant de porter son attention sur eux, en tournant légèrement la tête.

\- **Qui êtes-vous ? **demanda Beorn d'une voix grave et guère rassurante.

\- **Je suis Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris, **se présenta le magicien en inclinant la tête au moment où leur hôte se retourna vers eux, plaçant la hache devant lui, rivant son regard sur eux.

Alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se mettre légèrement en arrière du magicien tandis que les filles se rapprochèrent du vieillard, tous les quatre intimider par cet homme.

\- **Je n'en ai jamais entendus parler, **annonça Beorn à son encontre alors qu'il remarqua enfin les filles et le hobbit. **Qui sont-ils ? **demanda-t-il en portant son attention sur Gandalf.

\- **Oh, voici Sara de Florochel, Lucy Pevensie et Guenièvre Baraneth qui viennent du Village Olomis, loin en Eriador et cette autre personne, c'est Monsieur Sacquet de la Comté, **répondit Gandalf d'un air quelque peu hésitant.

\- **Ce ne sont pas des nains, n'est-ce pas ? **questionna leur hôte pour confirmation alors qu'il remettait ses mains autour de sa hache prêt à l'utiliser juste au cas où ce qui fit reculer les quatre amis.

\- **Non, **dit Gandalf. **Il s'agit de trois jeunes humaines et d'un hobbit.**

Beorn sembla se clamer et abaissa un peu sa hache.

\- **Des jeunes femmes, un semi-homme et un magicien, que faîtes-vous dans le coin ? **leur demanda-t-il tout en vrillant un regard sur eux.

\- **Oh, il se trouve que nous avons passé un mauvais quart d'heure, avec les gobelins dans les montagnes, **rapporta Gandalf.

\- **Pourquoi avez-vous approché des gobelins ? C'est stupide de faire ça ! **fit remarquer Beorn.

\- **Et vous avez parfaitement raison…, **approuva le magicien en secouant la main pour acquiescer ces dires.

Mais le seul souci, c'est que Gandalf avait oublié les nains qui attendaient à l'intérieur de la maison le signal pour sortir. Et Bofur qui guettait à la fenêtre, voyant la main du magicien gigoter la main, crut qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux signal et le fit savoir aux autres. C'est alors que Dwalin et Balin sortirent, tandis que Gandalf se figea quand il les entendit, se retournant vers eux en état d'alerte. Alors que Beorn brandit sa hache en voyant les deux nains descendre les marches du perron sans leurs armes.

\- **Dwalin et Balin, **présenta le premier tandis que son frère se mit à sourire en levant la main en signe de salutation.

\- **Et je dois avouer que…quelques-uns dans notre groupe sont…des nains, **admit Gandalf quelque peu hésitant.

\- **Parce que pour vous, deux, c'est quelques-uns ? **lança Beorn en tenant sa hache en évidence, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le magicien marmonna qu'il y en avait sans doute plus que deux quand deux autres nains sortirent de la maison, Oïn et Gloïn. Les filles tournèrent la tête vers eux les yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?

\- **Voici d'autres membres de notre joyeuse troupe, **annonça Mithrandir avec un rire nerveux.

\- **Et vous appelez neuf membres, une troupe ? **continua leur hôte. **Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Un cirque ambulant ? **

Gandalf se mit à rire de manière forcée alors qu'Ori et Dori sortaient à leur tour. Beorn semblait de plus en plus en colère en voyant tous ces nains sortir de chez lui et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-**Dori et Ori pour vous servir, **lança Dori en s'inclinant, imité par Ori.

-**Je ne veux pas de vos services, **cracha Beorn.

-**C'est tout à fait compréhensible, **lui dit le magicien qui semblait exaspéré par le fait que les nains sortent aussi rapidement.

Tandis que les filles étaient en train de pleurer intérieurement devant le peu de délicatesse des nains envers leur hôte prêt à les déchiqueter s'il le voulait. Puis sortirent à leur tour Fili et Kili.

-**Ah ! Fili et Kili, **présenta le Magicien Gris. **J'avais oublié.**

Beorn semblait fulminer de rage en voyant que dix nains étaient venus chez lui. Sara passa la main sur son visage. S'ils s'en sortaient vivant, elle voulait bien faire une danse de la joie. Gwen et Lucy, désespéraient, elles aussi. Tandis que Bilbon regardait tout ce petit monde sortir d'un air légèrement perdu. Presque tout de suite après, sortirent Nori, Bofur et Bombur que Gandalf présenta.

-**Ils sont tous là ? Ou il y en a d'autres ? **grogna Beorn, en leurs jetant un regard suspicieux.

A ce moment là, sortit Thorin, plus royal que jamais, lançant un regard de glace au changeur de peau, qui semblait le reconnaître en le voyant et qui abaissa sa hache. Sara tourna son regard vers leur chef et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux quand il était là.

-**Nous sommes désolés que notre présence vous gêne mais…, **commença Lucy timidement, ramenant Sara au présent.

-**Avez-vous déjeuné ? **la coupa Beorn qui porta un regard à le jeune fille.

-**Pardon ? **demandèrent les trois filles, en pensant avoir mal entendu la demande qu'il venait de faire.

-**Avez-vous mangé ? **leurs redemanda-t-il alors qu'il eut la réponse quand plusieurs hochement de tête négative des nains lui répondirent. **Bien, alors venez. Je serais un piètre hôte si je ne vous offrais pas le gîte et le couvert.**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la grande table alors que Beorn, après avoir revêtus un haut en tresse, leurs servait un copieux repas à base de pain, de miel, de fromage, de fruit et de lait qu'il tenait des animaux qu'il élevait et nourrissait. Leur hôte ne mangeait pas de viande malheuresement. Il tenait à ses bêtes.

Toute la Compagnie était assise sur les bancs autour de la table alors que seul Thorin restait debout, appuyer contre l'une des poutres, observant les autres alors que Gandalf était appuyé contre le mur, en train de fumer sa pipe et que Balin s'appuyait contre le lit du Changeur de Peau. Son regard s'arrêta sur Sara qui demandait à Lucy comment allait sa cheville tandis que Gwen de l'autre côté d'elle, charriait la petite. Il sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur l'attablé entière. Beorn passait entre ses convives tout en servant du lait dans les grosses chopes qui leur servait de verre. Il venait juste de finir de servir le hobbit quand il se tourna vers Thorin et lui posa des questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

-**Alors, vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-Chêne ? Dîtes-moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?**

-**Vous connaissez Azog ? **Lui demanda Thorin intrigué. **Comment ?**

-**Mon peuple fut l'un des premiers à vivre dans les montagnes, avant que les orques n'arrivent des contrées du Nord, **rapporta Beorn.** Le Profanateur a tué toute ma famille, les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer, l'amusait beaucoup apparemment,** fit-il savoir tout en reservant du lait dans la tasse d'Ori.

Tous remarquairent les fers qui entourraient ses poignets ainsi que les restes de chaînes brisées qui s'y trouvaient toujours accrochées. Il s'était échapper de cette torture que lui faisait vivre Azog et ses sbires.

-**Il y en a d'autre comme vous ? ** Lui demanda Bilbon avec curiosité.

-**Il y en avait beaucoup.**

-**Et maintenant ?**

-**Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un, **avoua simplement Beorn, faisant comprendre qu'il était le seul survivant.

Sara partagea le chagrin de leur hôte. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être le seul survivant d'un massacre, de vivre sans famille. Elle jeta un regard réprobateur à Bilbon. Des fois, sa curiosité pouvait être pénible et indélicate. Puis elle baissa son regard, plongée dans des souvenirs et son rêve lui revint en mémoire, ne cessant de le ressasser. N'écoutant plus, ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-**Donc, il vous faut atteindre la Montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne, **poursuivit Beorn en s'installant sur son fauteuil.

-**Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui, **approuva le magicien.

-**Le temps va vous manquer, **fit remarquer le Changeur de Peau.

-**C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire,** avoua Gandalf.

-**Un Mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ces arbres, se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, **informa leur hôte.

-**Nous prendrons la Route des Elfes. Ce chemin est encore sûr, **annonça Mithrandir, tandis que Thorin s'était redresser et s'était mis à marcher un peu, pour tenter de penser à autre chose que de repasser par cette forêt.

Il y avait un elfe qu'il détestait particulièrement là-bas.

-**Sûr ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leur semblable. Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux mais ça n'a pas d'importance, **déclara Beorn.

-**Que voulez-vous dire ? **Lui demanda Thorin en se retournant vers lui, alarmé par sa déclaration.

Sara sortit de ses pensées noires, pas vraiment bien. Elle se leva de table, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

-**Excusez-moi, **fit-elle avant de sortir prendre l'air sous les regards de ses compagnons et du Changeur de Peau.

Thorin la regarda partir, une partie de lui, l'incitant à la suivre mais il avait besoin de réponse à sa question. Et cela, Beorn semblait l'avoir compris et il reprit ce qu'il disait.

-**Ces terres sont infestées d'orques. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivant, **leur fit-il avant de se lever de son siège sans quitter Thorin du regard. **Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugle face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur, **confia-t-il en apercevant une petite souris blanche que Bofur avait repoussée de son bras avant de la prendre dans sa grande main et avec laquelle il s'avança vers Thorin. **Mais les orques, je les hais plus encore. Que vous faut-il ? **lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se mit à caresser de son pouce le petit animal dans sa main avant de reporter son attention sur le nain.

* * *

**Alors reviews ?  
**

**Bon, ma prochaine publication devrait ne pas arriver trop tard,...normalement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserais pas autant de temps s'écouler que cette fois. Surtout que je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine. Je vais être heureuse de les avoir. Pfffiou...**

**Gros bisous**


	26. Pause méritée et une demande étonnante

**Coucou !**

**Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire. **

**Merci à maumaud et julie pour leur reviews ! ^^**

**Alors à * c'est "Coming Homme - Part II" de Skylar Grey et à **, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la vidéo sur youtube "MEDLEY DISNEY – La Reine des Neiges, Blanche Neige, Le Roi Lion (Musique des films Walt Disney)" de Cover Garden (ils font des reprises géniales comme "Domino" de Jessie J ou leur vidéo pour le sidaction ou encore le "Song my life - Star Wars" et plein d'autres encore).  
**

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXII : Pause méritée et une demande étonnante

Sara se tenait au milieu de la cour, les cheveux attachés en chignon, épée en main. Un peu plutôt, elle avait vu Beorn partir. Il était sûrement allé faire un tour par ce temps radieux. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Son esprit était complètement obnubilé par son terrible rêve, ressassant la mort des trois Héritiers de Durin. Elle voulait oublier et rien de mieux qu'un entraînement seul. Les autres étaient dans la maison à faire elle ne savait quoi.

Elle se concentra sur sa position et sur sa respiration, répétant inlassablement les coups et parades apprises par Fili au cours des derniers mois. Les attaques et ripostes s'enchaînaient de façon bien plus fluide que lors de ses premières leçons, elle le savait. Elle avait réussi à battre Conan à Fondcombe. Pour elle, c'était de la danse, un ballet mortel qui lui plaisait à exécuter, son esprit enfin vide de tout souci. Bien vite, elle imagina la forme indistincte d'un orque se tenant face à elle, la masse levée et prête à s'écraser sur sa tête. Elle effectua un rapide pas de côté, se baissa pour éviter une riposte imaginaire et remonta soudainement son épée qui alla se loger dans le ventre de la créature, passant sous sa cage thoracique pour aller directement s'enfoncer dans son cœur. La jeune femme sauta instantanément en arrière pour éviter le coup de dents d'un warg sortit de son esprit avant de pivoter sur son talon gauche pour plonger sa lame dans le foie de l'orque qui avait tenté de la prendre par surprise par derrière. Le combat imaginaire dura de nombreuses minutes, Sara ne s'accordant pas le moindre moment de répit. Esquiver, attaquer, parer, parer de nouveau puis attaquer avant de se replier vers une position plus sûre, pivoter sur la pointe du pied pour abattre le warg à terre, attaquer de…

_Clang !_

Pour sa plus grande fierté, Sara ne sursauta pas quand une lame bien réelle arrêta soudain la sienne. Elle était trop concentrée pour se laisser déstabiliser si facilement. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Thorin par-dessus leurs épées croisées. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder autour. Ils étaient seuls. Elle reporta son attention sur le nain qui lui souriait malicieusement.

-**M'accorderiez vous ce duel, demoiselle ? **demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-**Avec plaisir, Mon Seigneur, **répondit-elle en faisant une révérence, entrant dans le jeu du chef de la Compagnie le sourire aux lèvres.

Le nain dégagea alors Orcrist de sous son épée d'un mouvement fluide du poignet avant de profiter de la portance du mouvement pour porter un coup en direction de l'estomac de la jeune femme. Sara réagit instantanément, s'effaçant de côté pour éviter l'épée avant de décider aussitôt de profiter de l'ouverture pour porter à son tour un coup à Thorin qui bien entendu, l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Le duel dura de longues minutes. Sara essayait de résister comme elle pouvait, utilisant toutes les bottes et parades dont elle se souvenait, n'hésitant pas à tenter de nouvelles. Mais le roi nain parait et esquivait la moindre de ses attaques avec aisance, portant de temps à autre une attaque qui laissait le bras de la jeune femme endolorit lorsqu'elle avait la brillante idée de le parer plutôt que d'esquiver. Elle savait parfaitement que Thorin n'utilisait pas toute sa force sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'elle serait par terre. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner malgré qu'elle se sente épuisée. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, lui qui la regardait, joueur. Et s'il voulait jouer, il allait être servi. Alors, à un moment où elle avait réussit à se rapprocher de lui, d'un mouvement du poignet, elle écarta Orcrist d'elle et se colla à Thorin puis déposa un léger baisé au coin de ses lèvres. Elle sentit le nain légèrement surpris et destabilisé et elle en profita pour lui faucher les jambes. Il tomba lourdement et elle dirigea la pointe de son épée en direction de sa gorge, un sourire victorieux et provocateur sur les lèvres. La surprise passé, Thorin jeta un regard mi-contrarié et mi-amusé à la jeune femme. Elle baissa son épée et se détourna de lui, en chantonnant.

-**J'ai battu le grand Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ! J'ai battu le grand Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne !**

Celui-ci sourit et se releva, épée toujours en main. Il arriva derrière elle et la prit par la taille, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Celle-ci avait sursauté mais s'était laissé faire. Puis il l'embrassa amoureusement, la serrant contre lui. Sara s'abandonna dans ce baisé et lâcha son épée qui tomba à terre pour ainsi passer ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son prince. Mais soudain, il la lâcha et recula de quelques pas pour la menacer de son épée. Sara étonnée et abasourdie regarda alternativement Orcrist pointée sur elle et Thorin.

-**Mais…mais c'est déloyal ! **s'écria-t-elle.

-**Dit celle qui a fait le même coup quelques instants plutôt, **répondit Thorin, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

Sara bougonna, mécontente, ramassant son épée au sol tandis que Thorin rangea la sienne dans son fourreau. Elle passa ensuite près de lui qui essaya de l'attirer dans ses bras mais elle s'esquiva et s'éloigna de lui. Il allait la rattraper lorsque sortient Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur et d'autre encore, l'arrêtant dans sa lancé. Sara se retourna discrètement vers lui pour lui faire un petit signe de la main en souriant malicieusement. Puis elle se dirigea vers la maison, en sautillant légèrement. Ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite où il pourrait profiter un peu plus d'elle.

* * *

Gwen se tenait à la fenêtre. Elle observait Sara et Thorin, en train de se battre. Elle voyait leurs sourires et leurs regards. Elle sourit légèrement. Comment Sara faisait pour pouvoir discuter avec lui et avoir cet effet de le détendre ? Gwen détourna les yeux quand Thorin embrassa avec ferveur son amie, portant son attention sur Lucy qui discutait avec Fili et Kili dans un coin. Le nain blond faisait attention à la jeune fille alors que son frère lui lançait des petits piques discrètement. Gwen soupira. Elle se sentait étrangement seule. Ses amies avaient quelqu'un et elle, se retrouvait sans personne. Elle reporta son attention dehors. Sara semblait mécontente contre Thorin mais elle remarqua la lueur amusée sur son visage. Son cœur se serra. C'était injuste que sa meilleure amie soit aussi occupée par le chef de la Compagnie au lieu d'être avec elle. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle les chassa rapidement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas devenir jalouse. C'était elle qui avait plus ou moins essayé de pousser Sara dans les bras du nain. Soudain son amie entra dans la maison alors que certains nains étaient sortis.

-**Ça va Gwen ? **lui demanda Sara en s'approchant d'elle, remarquant son air préoccupé.

-**Oui, t'inquiète, **lui répondit-elle en souriant. **Alors cet entraînement ?**

-**Aucun commentaire.**

-**Je n'ai rien dit, **fit-elle innocemment.

-**C'est ça.**

Gwen sourit. Ce qu'elle aimait l'embêter, c'était si facile.

* * *

C'était l'heure de déjeuner et la Compagnie s'était rassemblée autour de la grande table. Lucy alla à table avec Fili qui lui tira sa chaise et l'aida s'assoir confortablement comme un nain courtois. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle lui sourit. Heureusement qu'il était là.

Elle observa ses compagnons et remarqua que Gandalf n'était pas parmi eux. D'après Gloïn, il était sortit vers les bois. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question. C'était un magicien. Elle chercha plutôt Sara et Gwen du regard mais elles n'étaient pas encore là. Soudain, elle entendit dehors leurs voix.

-**Et bah, ma petite Sara, tu es retournée en enfance ? **Se moqua légèrement Gwen. **Jouer à la peluche à ton âge.**

-**Et alors ? Monsieur Lapin est très gentil, **répondit Sara avec une voix de gamine.

-**Je suis contente pour toi, petite chérie. Mais il va falloir aller manger, **continua sa camarde de chamailleries, entrant dans le jeu de son amie.

-** Non, veux pas ! Moi, je veux jouer !**

-**Arrête de faire l'enfant !** ordonna Gwen un sourire dans la voix alors qu'elle apparaissait sur le seuil de la porte.

-**Je veux jouer avec Monsieur Lapin ! **répéta Sara plus fort, alors que personne ne la voyait encore.

-**Si tu viens, tu auras…des pâtes de fruit, **amadoua la jeune femme noire.

-**C'est vrai ? **fit Sara plein d'espoir.

-**Oui. J'ai pu en récupéré à Fondcombe. Et ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas partageuse. Mais là, si tu es sage, je t'en donnerais.**

-**Ouais ! **s'écria Sara, apparaissant enfin dans l'embrasure de la porte, en sautillant sa peluche en main.

Puis elle entra comme une furie et s'installa de l'autre côté de Lucy, juste à côté de Thorin qui était en bout de table tandis que Gwen s'installa en face d'elles. Sara souriait comme une enfant à qui on avait promis le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

-**Alors mes pâtes de fruit ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Après manger, promis, **répondit son amie.

-**Tu as intérêt, sinon je peux devenir très pénible !**

-**Serait-ce des menaces ? En même temps, je t'en crois capable, petite peste.**

-**Oh ! T'es méchante ! **S'offusqua faussement Sara. **Et bah, pour le peine, je te fais la tête, na !**

Elle se détourna de Gwen et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, suçant son pouce et serrant sa peluche contre elle. Comme le ferait une enfant de six ans. Mais sur le coup, elle appuya un peu trop sur le dossier de sa chaise qui commença à partir en arrière pour finalement tomber dans un cri en faisant une roulade arrière, se retrouvant à genoux par terre. Tout le monde s'était soit redressé sur sa chaise ou lever mais la surprise passée,…

-**Toujours vivante ! **s'écria Sara en levant les bras pour montrer aux autres de l'autre côté de la table qu'elle allait bien.

-**Oh mince ! **soupira Gwen déçue, un sourire dans la voix.

C'est alors que l'hilarité se déclencha chez tout le monde. Lucy n'en pouvait plus. Elle était habituée pourtant à ce genre de scène entre ses amies mais c'était toujours, tellement drôle à voir. Sara se releva, calmée, remettant sa chaise en place et se rasseyant dessus. Elle posa sa vieille peluche sur la table à côté d'elle et tourna son regard vers les autres qui commençaient à reprendre leur calme.

-**C'est mieux de vous voir ainsi, de bonne humeur que ce matin, où vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal, **fit Bofur.

-**Excusez-moi, **s'excusa Sara.

-**Ce n'est rien, **répliqua avec douceur Balin. **Tout le monde fait des cauchemars.**

-**Puis vous avez récupérer votre bonne humeur ! **s'exclama Ori.

-**Oui, grâce à un certain entraînement, **murmura Gwen pour elle-même. **Ouch ! **s'écria-t-elle après avoir reçu un coup de pied de sa meilleure amie en dessous de la table.

Lucy remarqua cet échange, se demandant de quoi voulait parler Gwen. Mais ne chercha pas plus, de peur de se recevoir le courroux de Sara.

-**Oh, vous savez, **commença cette dernière, **l'humeur…, ****_ça s'en va et ça revient_**

-**_C'est fait de tous petits rien, _**continua Gwen.

\- **_Ça se chante et ça se danse  
et ça revient ça se retient  
comme une chanson populaire, _**continuèrent elles trois dans un de ces moments de complicité qu'elles avaient.

Elles rigolèrent, laissant dans l'incompréhension leurs amis.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne entente avec bien sûr les piques quotidiens de Lucy et Gwen, des moqueries et des blagues des nains et des taquineries de Fili et Kili envers Sara. Mais bientôt, les discussions dérivèrent sur des sujets plus guerriers pour ces messieurs. Lequels avaient la plus impressionnante cicatrice.

-**Moi, j'en ai une sur l'épaule. Je me la suis faite lors d'une embuscade d'orques, il y a longtemps de cela, **dit Gloïn.

-**Ce n'est rien ça, **répliqua Dwalin. **Moi, j'en ai une qui traverse tout mon dos. C'est un orque immense qui me l'a faite lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar. D'ailleurs, je le lui ai bien rendu. Décapité d'un revers de ma hache, **raconta fièrement l'armoire à glace.

Lucy soupira lorsqu'un autre nain répliqua. Elle se demandait si des fois, ils n'inventaient pas. Puis c'était pénible cette compétition qu'ils installaient entre eux.

-**Et bah moi aussi, j'en ai une de cicatrice ! **s'exclama joyeusement Sara.

Lucy tourna la tête vers sa voisine de table. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ?

-**Oui. Vous vous êtes coupée en cuisinant ? **Se moqua Nori, entraînant les rires de ses compagnons.

-**Mais non ! Pas du tout ! **s'écria-elle outrée. **Je suis très sérieuse. Et je vous ferais dire que toutes les personnes autour de cette table ont cette cicatrice, bande de macho, va !**

Elle tourna la tête et croisa les bras, en signe de mécontentement.

-**Et laquelle, je vous pris ? **demanda le voleur de cette compagnie.

-**Le nombril, **répondit Sara avec un sérieux déconcertant. **Vous savez, cette marque qui vous rappelle que vous avez été lié à votre mère pendant neuf mois. Où vous l'avez fatiguée, rendue malade mais aussi où vous l'avez rendue heureuse, excitée d'avoir bientôt son petit garçon dans ses bras. Je parle de cette cicatrice là. Bien sûr, ça fait moins viril que celles que vous arborez fièrement. Qui irait dire que sa plus belle cicatrice est celle du lien qu'il y a avec sa maman ? Personne. Ou du moins, aucun guerrier. Pourtant, c'est une des plus belles choses qui soient. Moi par exemple. J'ai des cicatrices. Des cicatrices profondes qui ne se voyent pas. Elles sont à l'intérieur de moi et elles font bien plus souffrir que celles que vous montrez. Et il me suffit de penser que celle qui m'est le plus chère, est le lien que j'ai eu avec ma mère, pour aller mieux. Alors, qui dit mieux maintenant ?**

Personne ne mouftait. Ils se regardaient légèrement mal à l'aise. Seul Bilbon, Gwen et Lucy affichaient une mine fière et victorieuse. Et Thorin, lui, n'avait rien dit mais on pouvait voir de l'admiration et de la fierté lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

-**Sara, **commença Lucy, brisant le silence, **tu as un talent pour casser les ambiances.**

-**Oui, **confirma Gwen. **Entre Fondcombe et ici, on peut dire que tu es la grande gagnante. On devrait te discerner un prix. D'ailleurs, Thorin, vous devriez lui donner un rôle quand vous aurez repris Erebor et que vous serez devenue roi. Lorsqu'un seigneur, dignitaire, ou quelqu'un d'autre vous embêtera, vous appelez Sara et hop ! en quelques phrases, elle rabaisse la personne et celle-ci part la mort dans l'âme…ou en pleurant. Cas très extrême.**

La concernée éclata de rire, suivie de Thorin, Lucy, Bilbon et Gwen et puis, peu à peu, des autres nains de la Compagnie. Certes, c'était une idée. Mais l'Héritier de Durin en avait une tout autre en tête, beaucoup mieux. Et pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il demande à la jeune femme quand ils seraient seuls en tête à tête.

Tout le monde se calma peu à peu, reprenant leur souffle et séchant leurs larmes. Puis Bilbon prit la parole, changeant de sujet.

-**Mesdemoiselles, vous m'avez promis que vous nous joueriez la musique que je vous ai vu composer hier.**

-**Oui, c'est vrai Bilbon, **répondit Lucy.

-**On va aller chercher ce qu'il faut, **fit Gwen en se levant. **Tu viens Sara ?**

-**Oui.**

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent du côté de la grange, tandis que Lucy restait avec les autres, assaillit de question.

-**C'est quoi comme musique ? **demanda Fili.

-**Vous verrez, **dit-elle énigmatique.

-**C'est pour quelle occasion ? **questionna Ori.

-**Ah ah, **fit-elle avec un sourire.

-**S'il te plaît, dis le nous, **supplia Kili. **Pour moi. Je veux savoir ! Tu peux bien me le dire ?**

-**Non, **sourit-elle.

-**En fait, tu es aussi sadique que Sara et Gwen, **bougonna le nain brun.

Sur ceux, arrivèrent Sara et Gwen en courant presque, se positionnant derrière leur amie.

-**_You know I'm bad_**

**_I'm bad_**

**_I'm really, really bad_**

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux, sous le regard désespéré de la benjamine qui s'était retournée sur sa chaise.

-**Désolé Lulu. Il fallait qu'on la fasse, **sourit Sara en se rasseyant tandis que Gwen fit la même chose.

-**Je commence à avoir l'habitude, **soupira-t-elle avant que son amie passe sa main dans ses cheveux, la décoiffant au passage. **Mais eeeuuuuu, **s'indigna-t-elle en se recoiffant comme elle pouvait.

-**Bon, **fit Sara en posant la partition devant elle avant de prendre sa mandoline correctement. **Prête ? **demanda-t-elle en donnant les paroles à Lucy tandis que Gwen prit sa viole mais pour cette fois l'utiliser comme une mandoline.

-**Oui, **dit la jeune fille. **C'est une chanson pour vous, mes amis. Enfin plus particulièrement à ceux qui ont vécu à Erebor avant Smaug, **déclara-t-elle.

Gwen commença à pincer les cordes de sa viole et Lucy entama le chant.

-* **_And the blood will dry_**_  
(Et le sang s'asséchera)  
__**Underneath my nails**__  
(Sous mes ongles)  
__**And the wind will rise up**__  
(Et le vent se lèvera)  
__**To fill my sails**__  
(Pour emplir mes voiles)_

**_So you can doubt_**_  
(Alors tu peux douter)  
__**And you can hate**__  
(Et tu peux détester)  
__**But I know**__  
(Mais je sais)  
__**No matter what it takes**__  
(Que peu importe le temps que ça prend)_

Sara arriva avec la mandoline, rejoignant Gwen et Lucy.

**_-I'm coming home_**_  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**Tell the world that I'm coming home**__  
(Dis au monde que je rentre à la maison)  
__**Let the rain**__  
(Laisse la pluie)  
__**Wash away**__  
(Emporter)  
__**All the pain of yesterday**__  
(Toute la peine d'hier)  
__**I know my kingdom awaits**__  
(Je sais que mon royaume attend)  
__**And they've forgiven my mistakes**__  
(Et ils ont pardonné mes erreurs)  
__**I'm coming home)**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**Tell the world I'm coming**__  
(Dis au monde que je rentre)_

La Compagnie écoutait attentivement et certain était ému par les paroles et la musique. Ils ne pleuraient pas, bien sûr. Mais ils avaient quand même les yeux brillants.

**_-Still far away_**_  
(Ça reste encore loin)  
__**From where I belong**__  
(De là où j'appartiens)  
__**But it's always darkest**__  
(Mais c'est toujours plus sombre)  
__**Before the dawn**__  
(Avant l'aube)_

**_So you can doubt_**_  
(Alors tu peux douter)  
__**And you can hate**__  
(Et tu peux détester)  
__**But I know**__  
(Mais je sais)  
__**No matter what it takes**__  
(Que peu importe le temps que ça prend)_

Les filles sourirent lorsqu'elles reprirent le refrain et cela se ressentait dans la voix de Lucy.

**_-I'm coming home_**_  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**Tell the world that I'm coming home**__  
(Dis au monde que je rentre à la maison)  
__**Let the rain**__  
(Laisse la pluie)  
__**Wash away**__  
(Emporter)  
__**All the pain of yesterday**__  
(Toute la peine d'hier)  
__**I know my kingdom awaits**__  
(Je sais que mon royaume attend)  
__**And they've forgiven my mistakes**__  
(Et ils ont pardonné mes erreurs)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**Tell the world I'm coming**__  
(Dis au monde que je rentre)_

**_I'm coming home_**_  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**Tell the world that I'm coming home**__  
(Dis au monde que je rentre à la maison)  
__**Let the rain**__  
(Laisse la pluie)  
__**Wash away**__  
(Emporter)  
__**All the pain of yesterday**__  
(Toute la peine d'hier)  
__**I know my kingdom awaits**__  
(Je sais que mon royaume attend)  
__**And they've forgiven my mistakes**__  
(Et ils ont pardonné mes erreurs)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**I'm coming home**__  
(Je rentre à la maison)  
__**Tell the world I'm coming home**__  
(Dis au monde que je rentre à la maison)_

La musique s'arrêta et les filles attendirent les réactions des nains qui ne se firent pas attendre. Ils applaudirent et les remercièrent pour ce beau geste qu'elles leurs avaient faits. Sara tourna la tête vers Thorin qui lui prit la main avant de déposer un tendre baiser dessus, reconnaissant envers elle, car il savait que c'était ses paroles. Elle lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur les autres.

-**Dîtes les filles, **commença Kili, **vous êtes douées toutes les trois et je me demandais si vous accepteriez un défi.**

-**Lequel ? **demanda Gwen avec intérêt.

-**Oh non, **murmura Lucy. **Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parle de défi ? Dés que Gwen entend ce mot, elle se met en tête de l'emporter.**

-**Tu sais mon frère est un peu comme elle, **l'informa Fili discrètement.

-**Malheureusement, **souffla Sara.

-**Je vous mets au défi d'improviser quelque chose, maintenant !** s'exclama Kili.

-**On accepte ! **fit Gwen, déterminée.

-**On n'a pas notre mot à dire ? **Intervint Lucy.

-**Allez ! S'il vous plaît, **supplia la jeune femme noire. **On est forte toutes les trois. Dîtes oui !**

-**D'accord, **céda Sara. **Mais on a le droit de se concerter avant.**

-**Ok. 1 minute, **donna le nain brun. **Et si vous perdez, vous nous servez pendant une semaine. C'est-à-dire que vous faîtes la vaisselle, à manger,…**

-**Oui, on a compris Kili, **le coupa Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Et si nous gagnons, **répliqua Gwen, **toi et ton frère vous devenez nos chevalier servants à Lucy et moi, étant donné que Sara à déjà le sien.**

La concernée rougit légèrement mais fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu, bien qu'elle resserra sa prise sur la main de Thorin.

-**Hey ! **s'indigna Lucy. **Pourquoi tu t'en prends aussi à Fili ? Il n'est pas dans la magouille avec son frère.**

-**Bon, ok. Kili, tu sera mon chevalier servant comme ça je te laisse Fili, Lucy.**

Cette dernière rougit comme une tomate et évita le regard du nain blond tandis que les autres nains souriaient dans leurs barbes.

-**Marché conclu, **accepta le nain brun.

Sur ceux, les filles se concertèrent pendant la minute qu'on leurs accordait tandis que les nains pariaient sur qui allaient gagner alors que Bilbon regardait ce petit monde, encourageant au fond de lui ses trois amies.

-**Terminé ! **s'écria Kili.

Les filles se rassirent à leurs places et Sara et Gwen prirent leurs instruments.

-**Nous avons décidé de vous faire une reprise avec une comptine d'histoire pour petit, **déclara Sara. **Car on a tous un air d'une musique de notre enfance en tête.**

-**Clair, **renchérit Gwen. **C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de vous faire…Le Roi Lion.**

-**Non,…non, non, **intervint Lucy. **On avait dit Aladin.**

-**Et moi, on m'avait dit La Petite Sirène, **rajouta Sara.

-**Il n'y a pas aussi La Reine des Neiges ? **demanda la jeune femme noire.

-**Ah mais non, **fit sa meilleure amie. **J'ai une idée. Vous allez voir.**

-** Le Roi Lion, **protesta Gwen.

** Sur ceux, Sara joua un air qu'on reconnaissait facilement pour être la mélodie de "Sous l'océan" de _La Petite Sirène._

-**_Il en faut…, _**commença-t-elle avant de changer la mélodie pour celle du _Livre de la Jungle _alors que Gwen l'accompagna en pinçant les cordes de sa viole et qu'elle et Lucy continuèrent le chant.

-**_Peu pour être heureux,_**

**_Vraiment très peu pour être heureux._**

**_Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire._**

**_Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure_**

**_Que nous prodigue la nature_**

**_Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil !_**

Il y eut une courte coupure et Sara reprit, avec Gwen à sa viole qui s'amusait à utiliser l'instrument d'une autre manière tandis que Lucy faisait des percussions sur la table.

-**_Hakuna Matata,_**

**_Mais quelle phrase magnifique._**

**_Hakuna Matata,_**

**_Quel chant fantastique !_**

**_Ces mots signifient que tu vivras ta vie !_**

-**_Sans aucun souci, _**les voix de Gwen et Lucy rejoignant celle de Sara,

**_Philosophie !_**

Puis elles reprirent l'air de "Sous l'océan" aux instruments et rirent en remarquant les regards éberlués et admiratifs de leurs compagnons. Et ouais, elles savaient improviser et redonner un coup de fraîcheur à ces vieilles comptines.

-**Ah, ah ! **fit Gwen. **Team Olomis !**

Sara et Lucy rigolèrent tandis qu'elles jouaient, dansant à moitié sur leur chaise au rythme qu'elles imposaient. Soudain, la musique se fit douce et romantique lorsque Gwen se retrouva seule à jouer de la viole normalement cette fois quand Lucy vint à chanter en solo.

-**_Un jour, mon prince viendra,_**

**_Un jour, on s'aimera,_**

**_Dans son château, heureux, s'en allant,_**

**_Goûtant le bonheur qui nous attend !_**

Gwen changea l'air et chanta cette fois tandis que Sara et Lucy se regardaient, faisant des mimiques de jeunes filles rêveuses d'amour.

-**_Je vais t'offrir un monde,_**

**_Aux mille et une splendeurs !_**

**_Dis-moi princesse, n'as-tu jamais laissé parler ton cœur ?_**

-**_Ce rêve bleu,_** reprit Lucy seule alors que Sara accompagna de sa mandoline avec Gwen,

**_C'est un nouveau monde en couleur !_**

**_Où personne ne nous dit, _**

**_C'est interdit, _**

**_De croire encore au bonheur !_**

Petite pause et…

-**_Le roseau est toujours plus vert_****, **chanta Sara avec un petit accent,

**_Dans le marais d'à côté !_**

**_Toi, t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre_****, **la mélodie instrumentale reprit derrière avec les trois filles,

**_Bonjour la calamité !_**

**_Sous l'océan,_** continua Sara tandis que Lucy fit la voix derrière en « ouhouh » alors que toutes les trois s'amusaient,

**_Sous l'océan !_**

**_Tout doux, c'est bien mieux,_**

**_Tout le monde est heureux,_**

**_Sous l'océan !_**

**_Là-haut, il bosse toute la journée,_**

**_Esclavagé et prisonnier !_**

**_Pendant qu'on plonge, _**

**_Comme des éponges,_**

**_Sous l'océan !_**

La mélodie continua un petit instant alors que les filles rigolaient tandis que même les nains s'amusaient. Puis l'air s'atténua, s'arrêtant et Lucy et Sara levèrent le doigt, attendant quelque chose quand une mélodie jazzie s'éleva de la viole de Gwen alors que cette dernière pinçait les cordes avant de chanter.

-**_Tout le monde veut devenir un cat, _**Sara et Lucy claquèrent des doigts en rythme, entraînant la Compagnie à faire la même chose,

**_Parce qu'un chat, quand il est cat,_**

**_Retombe sur ses pattes._**

**_Tout le monde est piqué de ce pas si bien rythmé,_**

**_Tout semble auprès de lui très démodé._**

_-__**Une cloche, dés qu'il joue, **_continua Lucy alors que Sara reprit sa mandoline,

**_Sa trompette vous rend fou,_**

**_Ça swingue comme un pied._**

**_Oui, c'est pire que l'ennuie,_**

**_Oh, la, la, mes amies_**

**_Quelle calamité !_**

_-__**Rikitikiti, **_termina Sara, la mélodie se stoppant.

-**_L'amour brille sous les étoiles,_**chanta Lucy.

-**_J'ai laissé mon enfance en été, _**s'éleva la voix de Sara.

-**_Libérée, Délivrée, _**fit Gwen

**_C'est décidé, je m'en vais !_**

**_Me voilà, oui, je suis là !_**

-**_C'est l'histoire de la vie ! _**reprit Sara en jouant de la mandoline.

-**_L'amour brille sous les étoiles, _**continua Lucy.

Gwen continuait de chanter _La Reine des Neige_, ponctué de ci et de là, des voix de Sara et Lucy qui chantaient la phrase d'une autre musique, toujours la même. On aurait pu croire que cela aurait pu faire cacophonie mais au contraire, elles avaient réussi à ce que ces trois mélodies se complètent de sorte à former quelque chose d'harmonieux et de magnifique. Ce passage représentait bien leur amitié. Toutes les trois différentes mais ensemble, elles étaient incroyable. Elles se souriaient, complices. Puis elles terminèrent ensembles, chacune avec sa phrase.

_-__**C'est l'histoire de la vie !**_

-**_Libérée !_**

_-__**L'amour brille !**_

Elles se turent et se regardèrent, fière de leur prestation.

-**Bon, on espère que cette reprise vous a plûs, **déclara Sara joyeuse à l'assemblée qui les regardait, muette.

-**La prochaine fois, on essaiera quelque chose de plus consensuelle, **proposa Gwen. **Genre, des musiques pour les grandes personnes.**

-**Ah oui. Oui. Je suis cent pour cent d'accord, **approuva Lucy.

-**Vous êtes sérieuses ? **demanda leur amie.

-**Bah quoi ? **fit la jeune femme à la peau noire.

-**Je sais pas, **avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules pas très emballée par l'idée. **Bon, après ce débat très intéressant, est-ce que nos amis comptent réagir ? Parce que faire la conversation à trois,…voilà, quoi. Pas qu'on n'a pas l'habitude, mais on s'est faite à l'idée à vos conversations incessantes.**

Sur ces mots, les nains réagirent, effectivement, mais plutôt en demandant la monnaie à ceux qui avaient perdus le pari.

Sara et Lucy soupirèrent tandis que Gwen se vantait face à Kili qui fulminait d'avoir perdu. Elles se regardèrent puis Sara se leva et passa à côté de Thorin qui la retint par la main. Lucy les observait discrètement. Le nain semblait lui dire quelque chose et elle remarqua les joues rouges de son amie ainsi que son sourire. Elle se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du chef de la Compagnie avant de s'en aller. Lucy sourit et tourna son regard sur Fili, à côté d'elle. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec Nori qui refusait de le payer. Elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sara à Fondcombe et elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle adorait Fili. C'était son ami, même elle dirait son meilleur ami, côté garçon, bien sûr. Mais des fois, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite en sa présence. Elle soupira. Le nain blond sembla l'entendre et se tourna vers elle.

-**Quelque chose ne va pas, Lucy ?**

-** Non, non, rien, **se reprit-elle, en lui souriant.

-**Au fait, c'était vraiment génial ce que vous avez fait. Ça en a bouché un coin à Kili. Je le plains. **

-**Oui, **rit-elle en regardant Gwen déjà commencé à donner des ordres au nain brun. **Je lui donne du courage pour supporter Gwen.**

-**Tu sais, tu as une très belle voix, **la complimenta-t-il.

-**Mer…merci, **rougit-elle.

Puis elle porta son attention sur la table. Les nains commençaient à se disputer, Bilbon partait discrètement de peur de se recevoir quelque chose et Gwen devenait tyrannique avec Kili. Rien de plus normal.

* * *

Il faisait chaud, cet après-midi là. Sara s'était assise sur un tronc d'arbre et observait les nains se battre entre eux. Certains avaient enlevé leurs hauts pour se retrouver torse nu et elle devait avouer que la vue n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il y en a vraiment qui était taillé dans un roc, tout en muscle avec des abdos bien dessinés. Elle rougit et détourna le regard pour apercevoir Lucy s'entraîner avec Fili. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que la jeune fille était déstabilisée par le fait que Fili avait enlevé sa chemise. La pauvre. Sara rit discrètement quand Kili arriva vers elle, de mauvaise humeur.

-**Sara ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? **

Celle-ci acquiesça, étonnée, et suivit le nain. Il la mena à travers la maison et ils rejoignirent Gwen, complètement paniquée.

-**Ah ! Sara ! Viens vite ! J'ai quelque chose sur la jambe ! Je vais MOURIR !**

La jeune femme se précipita aux côtés de son amie, inquiète. Cette dernière, qui avait relevé un des pans du pantalon jusqu'en-dessous de son genoux, lui montra sa jambe. Sara l'examina et remarqua une petite bête noire accrochée. Elle soupira.

-**C'est une tique, **souffla-t-elle désespérée. **Ça ne va pas te tuer.**

-**Si ! Ça boit mon sang ! Le liquide vital s'écoule peu à peu hors de moi !** s'écria Gwen d'un air dramatique.

-**Tu n'exagère pas un peu, **fit sa meilleure amie d'un regard désabusé.

-**Je te dis que je vais MOURIR !**

Sara soupira une seconde fois devant le comportement de la jeune femme à la peau chocolat. Elle demanda à Kili de lui amener son sac et celui-ci lui ramena avant de s'assoir de l'autre côté de Gwen. Elle sortit sa boîte à remède et prit un flacon contenant un liquide transparent avec lequel elle imbiba un morceau de tissu.

-**Tu peux l'endormir, s'il te plaît ? **demanda-t-elle à Kili en lui tendant le tissu avant de se retourner pour chercher sa petite pince.

Elle la trouva puis soudain elle sentit de l'agitation derrière elle. Elle se retourna et là, elle vit Gwen perdre connaissance dans les bras de Kili. Ce dernier avait placé le tissu sur le nez et la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'endormir et maintenant, il le tendait à Sara.

-**C'est fait, **lui dit-il.

Sara avait la bouche grande ouverte, abasourdie, en prenant lentement le morceau de tissu, son regard se posant alternativement sur Gwen inconsciente et Kili.

-**Mais…mais…, **commença-t-elle retrouvant sa voix. **Je t'avais demandé d'endormir la tique, pas Gwen ! **s'écria-t-elle.

Le nain la regarda un moment comme s'il digérait l'information. Puis soudain, il prit un air gêné.

-**Oups ! **fit-il penaud avant de rajouter timidement, **bah…comme ça, on ne l'entendra plus se plaindre.**

-**Ah ça, oui ! **S'exclama-t-elle. **Ce produit peut endormir un cheval ! Là, on ne la revoit plus avant ce soir ! Et encore, je suis optimiste !**

-**Plus avant ce soir ? **répéta Kili, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. **Ça veut dire que je suis tranquille. Oui ! **s'écria-t-il avant de se relever et partir en courant rejoindre les autres dehors.

-**Hey ! Kili ! Kili ! **Appela Sara désespérément avant de râler constatant que le nain de reviendrait pas. **Mais c'est pas vrai. Maintenant, c'est qui qui va devoir te ramener à ta couche ? **

Elle endormit la tique et la retira d'un coup sec, vérifiant qu'elle avait bien tout enlevé. Puis elle rangea son matériel dans son sac qu'elle redéposa sur sa couche à elle avant de s'atteler à traîner Gwen jusqu'à sa couche. Pendant toute le courte distance, Sara souffla plusieurs fois avant de reprendre son avancé. C'était qu'elle n'était pas légère la Guenièvre. Elle réussit enfin et elle s'étira pour craquer son dos, lequel, avait été le plus sollicité. Elle vérifia que son amie était bien installée avant de ressortir dehors.

Elle fut éblouie par le soleil et elle dut porter sa main en visière pour voir Kili qui avait rejoint son frère. Tous les deux se battaient et Lucy encourageait soit l'un soit l'autre. Tandis qu'autour d'eux, les autres nains s'entraînaient eux aussi sous le regard de leur chef qui leur donnait des conseils. Un peu plus loin, sous les arbres, elle remarqua Bilbon fumant tranquillement sa pipe, profitant du beau temps et de la fraîcheur que l'ombre des arbres offrait.

Elle entendit des hennissements sur sa gauche et tourna la tête pour apercevoir de magnifique chevaux blancs et noirs galoper dans un immense pré. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'accouda à la barrière qui délimitait le terrain de jeu de ces équidés, les observant.

Ils semblaient si insouciants, si tranquilles. Elle les enviait. Elle aimerait être comme eux et éviter ses cauchemars qui lui pourrissaient ses nuits. L'image des trois Durin se superposait à celle de sa famille morte. De toute façon, il n'y avait que ça, des morts, sur son chemin. Elle soupira.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissant l'enlacer et instinctivement, elle se colla au corps chaud derrière elle.

-**A quoi penses-tu ? **demanda une voix grave à son oreille avant qu'on l'embrasse dans le cou.

-**Mmm…au plus beau nain de La Terre du Milieu, **sourit-elle en continuant d'observer les chevaux.

-**Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ?**

-**Il a de long cheveux noir ébène avec quelques mèches grise, signe qu'il commence à se faire vieux, **elle entendit un léger grognement et elle sourit encore plus. **Il porte une barbe courte. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle soit longue, ça aurait accentué sa vieillesse, **elle retint un rire, en sentant que le nain commençait à être vexé. **Mais ce qui capte le plus chez lui, ce sont ses yeux bleu glacé. On a l'impression qu'ils lisent en vous…puis ils sont assez expressifs. Surtout pour la colère, la jalousie ou le mécontentement.**

Elle éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Elle se retourna vers Thorin et essaya de se calmer face au regard de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle était peut-être allée un peu loin. Elle reprit contenance. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua un petit détail. Il était torse nu. Elle l'avait vu tout à l'heure ainsi mais là…

Le nain était bien bâti, comme un taureau, avec des épaules impossiblement larges et des bras puissants. Ses pectoraux étaient bien dessinés. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices depuis longtemps gravés. Il était vraiment attirant, fascinant et en même temps dangereux car elle savait qu'il pouvait la casser en deux comme une allumette. Elle se sentait frêle et insignifiante face à lui. Mais ce qui attira son regard était le tatouage runique noir à la signification mystérieuse dessiné sur son pectorau droit. Elle reprit ses esprits et rougit. Elle avait un peu trop étudié Thorin et celui l'avait remarqué, arborant un sourire taquin. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un léger coup de poing. Puis il posa sa main sur sa joue et abaissa son front contre le sien.

-**Maintenant tu me dis ce qui ne va pas réellement ? **demanda-t-il.

-**Que veux-tu dire ?**

-**Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué que derrière ta fausse bonne humeur tu cachais quelque chose. **

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ça ?

-**Je…c'est le cauchemar de ce matin, **avoua-t-elle.

-**Tu veux me le raconter ?**

-**Non ! **s'écria-t-elle précipitamment. **Je…j'ai peur que si je le dis à voix haute, il puisse se réaliser. Je sais, c'est stupide.**

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Sara remarqua derrière, les autres qui les observaient à la dérobé. C'était curieux que Thorin soit si démonstratif devant eux.

-**Oublie-le, **souffla-t-il, la ramenant à l'instant présent.

-**Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

-**Je sais, **murmura-t-il légèrement mélancolique.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter. Et malgré qu'il soit trempé de sueur, ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi avant que Thorin ne la lâche, profitant de l'occasion.

-**Viens, **la somma-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Au passage, il récupéra sa chemise et ils sortirent tous les deux, hors dehors de la palissade. Il la mena vers un petit bosquet et au cœur de celui-ci, se trouvait une clairière où l'herbe était haute et jaunie par la chaleur de l'été avec quelques fleurs des champs qui poussaient de ci et de là. Sara se demanda quand Thorin l'avait découverte. Peut-être, ce matin.

Elle se tourna vers le nain. Mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Sara remarqua son front, marqué de plis soucieux, et son regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir se fixer sur elle. Et quand enfin il se tourna vers elle, elle ne put que constater l'inquiétude mal dissimulée au fond de ses yeux. Commençant à se sentir oppressée, elle voulut se dégager mais il resserra sa main sur la sienne qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis tout à l'heure. Puis il la mena délicatement à un rocher qui se tenait au centre et la fit assoir dessus. Lui par contre resta debout, la dominant de sa haute stature.

-**Sara…,** murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ce ton, si différent de celui du Thorin assuré qu'elle connaissait, acheva de la paniquer.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thorin ? **demanda-t-elle nerveusement puis rajouta sous le ton de la plaisanterie. **On dirait que tu veux me demander en mariage. **

Le nain blêmit face à ses mots et soudain, elle comprit.

-**Tu…tu veux me demander…en…mariage, **bégaya-t-elle, paniquée. **Euh…**

Elle se sentait vraiment gênée et commença à se relever pour partir.

-**Non ! Attends ! **la supplia-t-il en la forçant à se rassoir et s'agenouillant face à elle.** Attends, **souffla-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge, et sans lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole, il reprit d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

-**Sara… Je sais que tu penses que je vais vite mais…mais écoutes moi. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et j'ai eu un comportement inqualifiable envers toi…et tes amis dés le début. Et je m'en veux. Mais, peu à peu, j'ai compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai été exécrable car je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. **Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.** Tu sais, lorsqu'un nain a trouvé sa moitiée, c'est pour la vie. Et chez nous, il y a très peu de naines, donc souvent les nains trouvent leur moitiée du même sexe qu'eux ou beaucoup, ne la trouvent jamais. Ou encore, elle est déjà mariée et il ne peut que l'aimer en secret.** Il soupira.** Une fois donné, l'amour est une chose qui ne peut-être reprise. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de trouver mon âme sœur… Puis je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme brillante et courageuse avec un petit grain de folie qui l'a caractérise bien. Toi. Tu es la première et la seule à avoir jamais fait battre mon cœur ainsi. Rien ne changera cela. Tu es Amralimê, mon Unique, ma compagne. Et je désire passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés. Alors…accepterais-tu…de m'épouser ?**

Sara ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Cette déclaration la retournait. D'un côté, son cœur n'avait cessé de faire des loopings face aux paroles du nain mais de l'autre, elle se sentait malheureuse.

-**Thorin, tu ne peux pas me demander ça, **dit-elle difficilement. **Aurais-tu été n'importe quel Humain, ou un Nain ordinaire, je n'aurais pas dit non. Mais tu n'es pas un Nain ordinaire. Tu es l'Héritier de Durin. Ce qui veut dire que tu va devenir roi et moi, si je t'épouse, je deviendrais alors une reine. Je ne pense pas avoir les qualités requises pour un tel rôle. Puis, tu penses vraiment que les Nains d'Erebor feraient confiance à une simple humaine comme moi ? Une humaine qui ne connait pas grand-chose de ce peuple ? **Elle soupira, affligée, ne pouvant regarder Thorin dans les yeux.** Thorin, tu deviendras un roi juste et impartial, j'en suis certaine. Tu seras un Roi aimé de tes sujets, sans autre préoccupation que la bonne tenue de ton Royaume, sans…sans une foutue Humaine pour rendre ton règne plus difficile.**

Elle avait la tête basse et avait retiré ses mains de celles de Thorin. Ce dernier la regardait, essayant d'avaler tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il savait que s'il faisait ça, il allait y avoir des oppositions contre son union avec elle. Surtout venant de vieux seigneurs de la génération de son grand-père et de son père. Ils avaient une vision assez étriquée. Mais lui s'en fichait. Il releva le menton de la jeune femme la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-**Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces mots de ta bouche, **répliqua-t-il durement. **Je sais que tu feras une parfaite reine. Tu me l'as prouvé à mainte reprise. Tu es patiente, calme, conciliante et crois-en mon expérience, tu sais te faire entendre quand il le faut. Toutes les qualités d'une reine. Ensuite, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas un Nain ordinaire, et Mahal sait à quel point j'aurais voulu l'être. Je sais que l'idée de vivre auprès du peuple nain t'inquiète, pour d'excellentes raisons qui font honneur à ton intelligence. Mais je les réprouve. J'en fais fi ! Tous ceux qui trouveraient à redire sur ma décision de celle qui m'accompagnera tout le long de ma vie, qu'ils ayent brûler au Mordor.**

Très doucement, avec un léger rire, faisant non de la tête, Sara murmura :

-**Tu as vraiment de drôles de goûts pour t'attacher à une Humaine comme moi… Une fille banale sans grands intérêts…**

-**Je t'ais déjà dit que je ne voulais plus entendre ça, **répéta Thorin, la voix grave.

-**C'est vraiment ce que tu veux… ? **demanda-t-elle, faisant fi de la remarque du nain. **Malgré toutes les difficultés que cela représentera, les complots qui pourraient s'ériger contre nous, les indignations et les scandales que cela provoquera ? Tu serais prêt à affronter tout cela et peut-être pire encore, juste pour pouvoir me garder auprès de toi ?**

Pour toute réponse, il prit ses mains entre les siennes et les embrassa avec ferveur.

-**Je ne désire que toi…, **chuchota-t-il. **Je ne pourrais jamais désirer qui que ce soit d'autre. Si tu partais, je finirais mes jours seul, à faire le deuil de ce que nous aurions pu vivre ensemble.** **Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi, **avoua-t-il. **Alors je réitère ma demande, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Il se tenait devant elle, agenouillé, attendant sa réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle le regardait, ne disant rien et il commença à désespérer, son cœur se brisant peu à peu. Alors, elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait.

-**Oui, **souffla-t-elle enfin. **Oui Thorin, je veux t'épouser.**

Il la regarda stupéfait. Est-ce qu'elle venait bien de dire que…? Elle venait de…? Elle venait de dire oui. N'arrivant pas y croire, ce fut le sourire timide de la jeune femme qui acheva de le convaincre. Ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, il se leva et la prit par la taille, la faisant tourbillonner autour de lui, lui arrachant un rire joyeux, le plus beau son du monde. Puis il la ramena contre lui, la serrant fort, si fort, sans pour autant lui faire de mal.

Il la lâcha enfin et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser comme un fou. Cette dernière lui répondit de la même façon.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme avaient un goût enivrant. Il allait devenir accro. Et tandis qu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille, son autre main pressant l'arrière de sa tête pour la rapprocher de lui, il sentit sous ses doigts les doux cheveux de son aimée. Il ne savait plus trop lequel des deux embrassait l'autre et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'elle était sienne, enfin presque sienne.

-**Men lananubukhs menu, Amralimê, **murmura-t-il alors que leurs bouches se séparaient avant de se retrouver presque immédiatement.

-**Je…je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, **dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit, frottant son nez contre le sien avant de se séparer enfin d'elle et de s'assoir par terre, l'invitant à faire de même. Il s'approcha d'elle et défit le chignon, qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ça, de la jeune femme. Il y passa doucement ses doigts pour démêler la chevelure couleur miel alors que Sara se laissa faire, se posant des questions sur les actes du nain. Un frémissement de bien-être courut sur sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale. Remarquant ce frisson, le nain sourit et se réjouit de prendre soin des cheveux de la jeune femme, pratique réservé, chez les Nains, aux proches les plus intimes, s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille.

-**Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? **fit soudain Sara, brisant le doux silence qui s'était installé.

-**Parce que c'était une question ? **demanda-t-il taquin, en continuant de dêméler avec grande délicatesse sur les petits noeuds.

-** Tu m'a parfaitement comprise.**

Il sourit et après avoir enfin fini de démêler, il prit une mèche ni trop fine ni trop large sur le côté droit de la chevelure de la jeune femme avant d'entreprendre à la tresser de façon naine, avec une dextérité innée, renforcée par deux siècle d'une pratique assidue.

-"**Men lananubukhs menu" signifie en kuzdhul…****_je t'aime_**, souffla-t-il.

Sara rougit et voulut tourner la tête vers Thorin mais il l'en empêcha.

-**Ne bouge pas, **l'intima-t-il. **Je n'ai pas fini.**

Elle soupira de résignation avant de reprendre.

-**Et…euh…comment c'est déjà ? Ama…ar…**, essaya-t-elle avant d'abandonner.** Tu l'as déjà utilisé deux fois en tout cas.**

-**Amralimê est un qualificatif d'affection. Il signifie…****_Mon Amour._**

La jeune femme rougit encore plus. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien Amralimê. C'était jolie.

Quand à lui, il termina le nattage soigné et sortit une jolie perle d'un alliage argenté et brillant, gravée de rune qu'il gardait toujours, ayant une grande valeur pour lui, et l'accrocha à la tresse, la terminant ainsi.

-**Voilà ! **S'exclama-t-il.

Sara porta sa main à ses cheveux, tâtonnant un peu avant de trouver la tresse et de la tirer devant elle pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Et elle devait dire qu'elle était magnifique. Compliquée et simple à la fois. Puis elle glissa ses doigts jusqu'à la perle qui la terminait pour la contempler un peu mieux.

-**Qu'est-ce ? **demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-**C'est une perle en mithril, **répondit Thorin en l'observant. **Elle a…appartenu à ma mère.**

Elle leva son regard vers lui à l'entente de ses mots.

-**C'est mon père qui lui avait offerte lorsqu'il a demandé sa main et aujourd'hui, je te l'offre, **fit-il légèrement ému.** Cette tresse avec cette perle signifie que tu es fiancée et que tu va bientôt appartenir à la famille des Durin. C'est une sorte de promesse.**

-**Moi, j'aurais plutôt penser que c'était une façon de dire que j'appartenais déjà à quelqu'un et que le premier qui me toucherait, se verra obliger d'aller dire bonjour au sol, **sourit-elle malicieusement. **Tu es possessif.**

-**Je ne suis pas possessif.**

-**C'est ce que tu dis.**

Thorin allait se jeter sur elle lorsqu'elle esquiva gracieusement tout en se relevant. Il remarqua son sourire malicieux et il sut qu'elle se jouait de lui. Il se releva et couvrit rapidement le peu de distance qui la séparait de lui mais elle s'éloigna vite fait, en riant.

-**Il va falloir que tu m'attrapes, **gloussa-t-elle.

Très bien. Il se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite et celle-ci l'évita à chaque fois en changeant de direction, ou en s'amusant à se cacher, à tourner autour des arbres au bord de la clairière. Elle le narguait, le sourire aux lèvres, rieuse. Et lui aussi, s'amusait. Leurs rires emplissant la clairière.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**Bon vous avez remarqué que les filles sont barrées dans ce chapitre là. Enfin surtout Gwen et Sara. **

**Et il y avait aussi deux petits refrains de chanson : "Ça s'en va et ça revient" de Claude François et "Bad" de Michael Jackson. J'ai pas pu résister.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Pour la prochaine publication, j'espère le week-end prochain, surtout dimanche. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Gros bisous**


	27. Ancienne magie et querelle intempestive

**Hola ! **

**Comment allez-vous mes chers lectrices ? Bien, j'espère !**

**Je sais, il est tard mais, à ce que je sache, on est toujours dimanche donc j'ai tenu ma promesse. ;)**

**En tout cas, je vous remercies pour vos reviews qui ont été unanimes. Vous avez toutes aimé la demande en mariage. ^^**

**Et aujourd'hui, les autres apprennent la merveilleuse nouvelle, qui, comme vous voyez dans le titre du chapitre, ne va pas vraiment être appréciée par tout le monde (enfin une seule personne). **

**Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

* "Hideaway"de Taryn Harbridge

** "Guardians of The Woods" de BrunuhVille

*** "Le chant du dragon" dans la comédie musicale La Légende du Roi Arthur

**** "Tri Martolod" de Nolwenn Leroy

* * *

Chapitre XXIII : Ancienne magie et querelle intempestive

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque Sara et Thorin revinrent. Lucy, à ce moment-là, était dehors avec Fili et Kili et jouait aux dés avec eux.

-**Encore gagné ! **S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle réussit à avoir un double six pour la énième fois.

-**Comment tu fais ? **s'indigna Kili.

-**La chance, **répondit-elle en souriant.

-**Ah ! Mon oncle ! **fit Fili en apercevant ce dernier avec Sara, s'approcher d'eux. **Gandalf ****vous ch****erchait, toi et Sara.**

-**Il est rentré ? **Questionna cette dernière.

-**Oui, **répondit Lucy. **Et comme il ne vous voyait pas, il s'est inquiété, étant donné qu'il y a quand même les orcs pas très loin. Mais ça devrait aller maintenant.**

Thorin et elle acquiescèrent, lorsque Kili remarqua quelque chose dans les cheveux de Sara. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche. La surprise passée, il se leva et prit la jeune femme qui le regardait curieusement dans ses bras.

-**Félicitation ! **s'exclama-t-il. **Tu va devenir officiellement notre Tantine !**

Sara comprit aussitôt et lui rendit son étreinte, tandis que Fili remarqua aussi la tresse et se leva pour féliciter le couple. Lucy les regardait avec incompréhension. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ce fut son amie qui l'éclaira.

-**Je suis fiancée à Thorin.**

La petite regarda alternativement Sara et Thorin, surprise. Puis une joie immense pour son amie la prit et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-**Oh Sara ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Tu le mérites tellement !**

Sara sourit en serrant la jeune fille contre elle. Elle était une grande sœur pour Lucy et Lucy, était sa petite sœur. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'elle acceptait son union avec Thorin. Elle la lâcha enfin et posa un baiser sur le front de la petite qui après se tourna vers Thorin. Elle hésita un instant puis le prit aussi dans les bras. C'était assez bizarre mais tant pis. Il allait devenir le compagnon de son amie, elle se foutait qu'il était un roi assez égoïste, arrogant sur les bords et de mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps. Ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte maladroitement puis elle se dégagea.

-**Je suis vraiment, vraiment contente pour vous deux ! **fit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Ouais ! Tu as un effet positif sur notre oncle, Tantine, **dit Fili.

-**On ne l'a jamais vu autant de bonne humeur en quelques mois qu'en plusieurs années grâce à toi…Tantine, **confirma Kili malicieusement. **Aïe ! **s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il reçut une tape derrière la tête par son oncle.

-**Oh c'est gentil Choupinet et Blondinet, **minauda Sara.

Les deux frères arrêtèrent de rire et leurs visages se décomposèrent à l'entente des deux surnoms. Tandis que Lucy pouffait discrètement et que Thorin essayait de dissimuler son sourire.

-**Bah quoi ? **S'étonna faussement la jeune femme. **J'ai bien le droit de trouver des surnoms à mes futurs neveux. Ah…mes futurs neveux, **répéta-t-elle en prenant conscience de ce fait. **C'est assez bizarre, je trouve. Je vais devoir m'****y ****habituer.**

-**En effet, **confirma Thorin en lui prenant la main.

-**Je vais prévenir les autres, **fit Lucy avant de se diriger vers la maison tandis que les garçons commençaient à se remettre de la mauvaise surprise de Sara.

Elle entra précipitamment et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Je vous conseille de sortir tout le monde ! **s'écria-t-elle joyeusement avant de ressortir.

Les autres se regardèrent et suivirent la jeune fille. Là, ils trouvèrent Sara et Thorin discuter avec Fili et Kili qui avaient un visage indigné tandis que les deux premiers leurs souriaient sadiquement. Sur le moment Sara tourna la tête d'une certaine façon et tous purent voir la tresse qui ornait sa chevelure. Les nains eurent des expressions de surprise avant de s'exclamer de joie et d'aller féliciter l'heureux couple, prenant chacun des deux dans leur bras. Et quand Bilbon comprit enfin le pourquoi du comment, il alla lui aussi féliciter son amie et l'Héritier de Durin. La joie était au rendez-vous lorsque Gwen arriva, la tête dans le coltar suivie, du magicien.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Sara va épouser Thorin ! **s'écria Lucy.

-**Wow ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pris mais ça devait être fort, **fit Gwen confuse en posant sa main sur sa tête.

-**Non mais c'est vrai, **confirma Kili. **Ils sont fiancés.**

-**Vraiment ? **se reprit-elle.

-**Oui, **approuva Sara qui avait réussi à s'extirper du groupe des nains.

La jeune femme noire regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds. Elle…elle allait se marier ? Cette idée la chamboula. Oh ! Elle était heureuse pour Sara et Thorin. Mais…mais ça voulait dire que…quand la quête sera finie, elle resterait à Erebor. Elle deviendra reine et n'aura plus de temps pour Lucy et elle. Et encore, Lucy, comme s'était parti, vivrait aussi à Erebor. Donc elle se retrouvera seule. Elles ne se verront plus tous les jours. Puis au fil du temps, elles deviendront des inconnus. Ça, elle ne pouvait accepter.

-**Gwen ? **demanda Sara en remarquant le visage préoccupé de son amie alors que les autres la regardaient, attendant une réaction.

-**Oui…oui, pardon, **mentit-elle, autant jouer la comédie, elle n'allait pas gâcher la vie de sa meilleure amie à cause d'elle-même. **C'est à cause de tout à l'heure, car oui Kili, je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Heureusement que Gandalf m'a réveillée. **Elle soupira légèrement pour reprendre contenance. **Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, **rajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers Sara pour la prendre dans les bras.

Elle cacha sa peine derrière un sourire puis elle serra brièvement la main de Thorin. Le magicien fit de même en formulant des paroles à son encontre avec un regard sérieux. Il semblerait que le magicien ait menacé le nain s'il faisait le moindre mal à sa petite protégée avant de prendre cette dernière dans ses bras, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Les nains décidèrent de faire une petite fête malgré les protestations de Sara qui ne voulait pas créer du désordre chez Beorn et surtout, qui ne voulait pas être au centre des attentions. Mais les nains étaient têtus et chez eux, les fiançailles d'un couple étaient toujours suivies d'une fête. Puis Beorn, d'après Gandalf, ne reviendrait que demain. Il fallait juste éviter de sortir au milieu de la nuit.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bofur et Bombur s'occupèrent de préparer à manger. Dori, Ori et les autres mirent la table. Et Sara fut emmenée par Lucy et Gwen vers les couches pour s'occuper d'elle.

-**J'ai remarqué que c'était la pleine lune ce soir, **fit Gwen alors qu'elle s'occupait de brosser la chevelure de Sara, en évitant la tresse.

-**Ah oui ? **répéta cette dernière distraitement.

-**Hey ! **s'exclama Lucy, en ayant une idée tandis qu'elle sortit la robe blanche de son amie. **On pourrait danser comme à Olomis.**

-**Sauf qu'on est entouré de nain et normalement, ce genre de réunion était secrète, **répliqua Sara.

-**Oh s'il te plaît ! **supplia Lucy. **Ce n'est pas grave s'ils nous voient. On aura cas leur demander de ne pas nous déranger. C'est tout.**

-**Ça peut-être une bonne idée, **accepta Gwen. **De plus, tu te souviens qu'il y avait une cérémonie particulière pour les fiancées du mois.**

-**Ah non ! Je ne vais pas devenir un tableau ambulant, **s'opposa sa meilleure amie.

-**C'est juste quelques runes qu'on dessine sur les bras, **remarqua Lucy. **Aller, s'il te plaît !**

-**Bon d'accord, **céda-t-elle face aux yeux suppliant de ses amies.

Les deux filles se réjouirent et s'occupèrent alors de préparer Sara et ensuite, d'elle-même. Quand elles furent prête, ce fut deux jeunes femmes joyeuses, portant des robes blanches, les cheveux lâchés qui rejoignirent les nains, suivies d'une autre traînant des pieds. Elle portait, elle aussi, sa robe blanche, avait les cheveux lâchés mais elle arborait des dessins celtiques et des runes gaéliques qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras.

-**Le premier qui l'ouvre, **commença-t-elle, **il se prend mon poing dans sa face. **

Personne ne dit rien. Mais ils étaient tout de même curieux et c'est Lucy qui leur offrit une réponse.

-**Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune et nous avons décidé qu'on ferait comme au village. Donc vous ne nous dérangerait pas le moment voulu.**

Ils ne dirent rien mais ils n'étaient pas plus éclairés que ça. Tant pis. Ils verront bien. Tout le monde s'installa à table et ils mangèrent avec appétit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Certains nains chantèrent des chansons, jouaient de la musique… Même Bilbon chanta une chanson de la Comté. C'était dire que la jovialité était au rendez-vous !

Sara s'amusait, discutant avec son voisin de table la plus part du temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un eut la merveilleuse idée de demander qu'elle et Thorin, danse ensemble. Alors, Lucy et Gwen se précipitèrent pour aller chercher leurs instruments tandis que le roi nain se leva et tendit sa main vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci paniqua légèrement.

-**Euh…je ne sais pas danser, **fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Tout le monde la regarda blasé. Ils savaient très bien qu'elle savait danser. Ils avaient eu maintes occasions de l'admirer.

-**Non, mais je ne sais pas danser avec quelqu'un, **rajouta-t-elle, dépitée. **Je…jamais personne n'a demandé une danse avec moi. A croire qu'ils avaient peur que je les ridiculise. **

Thorin posa sa main sur sa joue, en lui souriant puis il prit sa main et la força à se lever. Il la mena ensuite dehors où la lumière du jour n'était plus qu'une simple ligne à l'horizon, remplacé par les étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux. Les autres sortirent eux aussi, apportant des torches pour mieux voir. Lucy arriva enfin avec Gwen et elles s'installèrent devant la petite foule que formaient les nains, Bilbon et Gandalf tandis que Thorin mena Sara à un espace assez large.

***** Lucy commença alors à jouer de la flûte et Sara reconnut tout de suite l'air pour avoir été souvent joué au village. La jeune fille fut bientôt rejointe par Gwen à la viole. Ce que Sara aimait cet air. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en direction de ses amies.

Soudain, elle sentit une main de Thorin se poser sur sa hanche et l'autre raffermir sa prise sur la sienne. Elle était pétrifiée et fascinée par le regard bleu de son partenaire.

-**Ta main Amralimê, **lui dit-il discrètement, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

-**Oui, oui…pardon, **murmura-t-elle les joues roses, en posant sa main libre sur son épaule.

La valse commença alors, Sara essayant de suivre maladroitement, rouge de honte. Elle savait danser depuis longtemps pourtant. Mais seule, il est vrai. Elle lâcha un soupir. Ils étaient tous seuls à danser et cela l'angoissait un peu de savoir les regards des autres sur eux deux. Surtout que Thorin était un excellent danseur par rapport à elle en ce moment. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de se formaliser de la maladresse de sa cavalière, celle-ci fixant ses pieds, de peur de tomber. Ce dernier lui prit son menton et lui releva délicatement la tête.

-**Regarde-moi, **la somma-t-il avant de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. **Tu es tellement belle. **

Elle ne sut que répondre mais s'autorisa un sourire au coin. Peu à peu, elle prit de l'assurance et cela se voyait, ses pas étaient plus fluides. Thorin lui sourit et l'éloigna de lui légèrement pour la faire tourner sur elle-même avant de l'attirer à lui. Elle souriait en retour.

La musique devint alors, après une courte pause, un peu plus joviale. Ils se lâchèrent et posèrent leur main opposée l'une contre l'autre avant de tourner lentement en ne se lâchant pas du regard. Puis Thorin referma sa main sur la sienne et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la ramener à lui. Il l'attrapa par la taille avant de la soulever pour la faire tourner dans les aires, lui arrachant un rire. Il la déposa par terre et reprit sa main dans la sienne et l'autre se posa sur sa hanche pour reprendre la valse. Il la serra contre lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous seuls, coupés du monde qui les entouraient. Rien ne pouvait les déranger.

La musique se fit de plus en plus douce et de plus en plus lentement. Et le couple commença tout doucement à s'arrêter, lui aussi. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer, au contraire. Peu à peu, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et finalement, leurs bouches se sellèrent en un tendre et doux baiser. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte des autres qui les applaudirent, poussant des exclamations de joie et sifflant. Sara sourit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de poser sa tête contre le torse du nain qui resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

-**Bon Sara, **intervint Gwen, **désolé de te déranger mais il faudrait peut-être mieux commencer. Je ne voudrais pas terminer tard et tomber sur un ours mal luné.**

Sa meilleure amie soupira et se dégagea avec regret de l'étreinte chaude. Elle sourit au nain et le poussa pour qu'il rejoigne les autres tandis que Lucy et Gwen s'approchèrent d'elle.

-**Ah oui ! Vous ! **s'exclama cette dernière en se tournant vers les hommes de cette compagnie. **Euh…Il reste ou pas ? **demanda-t-elle à ses amies.

-**Il ne reste pas ! **s'écria Sara. **C'est bon, hein. Je suis déjà assez ridicule comme ça avec cette peinture sur moi, je ne veux pas continuer dans cette longueur d'onde. De plus, à Olomis, c'était privé ces réunions. Alors non !**

-**Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, **fit calmement Lucy, ne se souciant pas de la réplique de la jeune femme.

-**Je ne vois pas, moi non plus, une objection à ce qu'il reste, **approuva Gwen.

-**Ho ! He ! Vous m'avez entendu ou quoi ? Ou vous faites exprès pour que je m'énerve encore plus ? **Intervint Sara en remarquant les sourires complices de ses amies. **D'accord, j'ai compris.**

Elle prit un bâton et se dirigea vers la Compagnie.

-**Allez hop ! Tout le monde rentre ! **s'écria-t-elle en faisant des moulinets avec son arme primitive.

-**Tu crois que ce bâton nous fait peur ? **Rigola Kili juste devant elle qui en profita pour le frapper avec ce fameux bâton. **Aïe ! **

-**Ne jamais douter de l'utilité d'un bâton, Choupinet, **déclara la jeune femme. **Et on arrête de rire, Blondinet, **dit-elle à l'encontre du frère de Kili qui cessa de rigoler aussitôt alors que les autres se moquaient des surnoms des deux princes. **Allez ! Hop hop hop ! On se bouge ! Tout le monde rentre à l'intérieur !**

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et rentrèrent à la file indienne, Sara les comptant un par un pour être sûr que tout le monde partait, sans bien sûr adresser un sourire à un aimable hobbit, à un magicien et à son chouchou d'Héritier de Durin.

Quand la porte se referma, le doux silence de cette nuit de fin d'été prit place et c'était très agréable. Les trois filles s'activèrent et empruntèrent du bois de Beorn pour faire un énorme feu au centre de la cour. Puis Lucy et Gwen se peignirent une ligne de rune qui entourait le haut de leur bras droit avant d'enlever, elles trois, leurs chaussures, ressentant la terre douce sous leurs pieds. Sara s'accroupit et prit une petite poignée de terre avant de le laisser doucement couler hors de sa main et ensuite la frotter contre son autre main.

-**Sin****na spioradan an nàdair dhùsgadh agus a 'cluinntinn mo ghairm** (Que les esprits de la Nature s'éveillent et entendent mon appel.), murmura-t-elle en se relevant, faisant face au feu alors que ses amies, après avoir éteint les torches autour d'elles, firent de même, formant à elles trois un triangle avec l'immense feu au centre. **Spiorad madaidhean-allaidh, fèidh, teine, craobhan, èadhar agus eile a nochd e ùine a 'faighinn a-mach de fo sgàil****, ** (Esprit du loup, du cerf, du feu, des arbres, de l'air et tous les autres, ce soir c'est l'heure de sortir de l'ombre.), continua-t-elle alors qu'une légère brise se leva.

Sara sourit. Les esprits l'avaient entendue. C'était une faculté de leur peuple, l'héritage d'anciens magiciens qui depuis longtemps avaient disparus, l'héritage des druides. Et pour cela, il fallait parler l'ancienne langue, le gaélique.

-**Tha mi an dòchas****gu bheil an shinnsireil ceòl resonates agus a 'fàgail dhuinn ****v****ibrate****gu fuaim a fonn** (Je souhaite que la musique ancestral résonne et nous laisse vibrer au son de sa mélodie), rajouta-t-elle .

****** C'est alors qu'une musique commença à emplir l'air. Une musique douce et ancienne qui venait des profondeurs d'ancien temps. Une musique celtique.

Sara commença à danser en faisant des petit pas, sautillant, tournant sur elle-même. Très vite, ses amies la rejoignirent. Chacunes suivaient sa danse à elles, se laissaient entraîner par la musique mais alors qu'on aurait pu croire que cela ferait cafouillis, cela faisait au contraire un bel ensemble. Et on pouvait voir un sourire orné leur visage.

Soudain, on pouvait sentir quelque chose changer dans l'air et peu à peu, des formes s'approchaient furtivement et craintivement, s'arrêtant à la limite de l'obscurité et de la lumière que procurait le feu. Ces formes fixaient les jeunes femmes dansées et on aurait dit qu'elles hésitaient à venir les rejoindre.

A l'intérieur, les nains curieux, regardaient par la fenêtre. Dès qu'ils avaient entendu les mots étranges prononcés par Sara, suivie de cette musique mystérieuse, ils s'étaient tous regroupés sous cette trouée qui montrait l'extérieur. Seul Gandalf fumait tranquillement sa pipe, jetant quelques coups d'œil au dehors. Il avait toujours trouvé fascinant cette « magie », ce « lien » avec la Nature qu'avaient les jeunes femmes de ce peuple semblable au Dύnedain mais si différent à la fois.

-**Hey ! Regardez ! Il semble qu'il y ait quelque chose avec elles ! **s'écria Kili médusé.

-**On dirait des ombres qui s'avancent vers elles, **souffla Gloïn.

-**Elles sont sûrement en danger ? **s'exclama Bofur inquiet.

-**Ne vous inquiétez, **fit Gandalf qui s'était avancé pour vérifier par lui-même. **C'est Sara qui les a appelés. Ce sont des esprits, les esprits qui peuplent la Nature environnante. S'ils sont si noirs, c'est qu'ils ne se sont jamais arrachés de leurs racines qui les rattachent au monde immatériel.**

-**C'est de la sorcellerie, **s'indigna Dori.

-**Mais non, c'est de la magie, **répliqua le Magicien Gris. **Une très ancienne magie détenue que par leur peuple. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça Thorin. Si Sara ne vous l'a pas dis, c'est que sûrement elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Vous lui poserez des questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, admirez et profitez de cette démonstration que peu de personne n'ont vu.**

Le chef de la Compagnie détourna son regard pour contempler sa bien-aimée. Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange émané d'elle, une sorte d'aura légèrement lumineuse et mystérieuse, que Gwen et Lucy possédaient elles aussi. Mais ce qui le frappait le plus, c'était que Sara paraissait comme sans-âge, comme si, elle avait vécu dans les anciens âges mais que le temps n'avait aucune prise sur elle. C'était assez troublant.

Dans la clairière, la musique continuait, toujours aussi entraînante, et peu à peu, les esprits qui avaient des silhouettes humanoïdes, avancèrent dans le cercle de lumière timidement. Sara, en dansant, leurs faisait parfois une légère révérence comme Gwen et Lucy, et les esprits ravient de ce témoignage de respect, les rejoignirent dans leur danse.

Puis, la mélodie changea, devenant plus douce. Tout le monde s'arrêta, sauf Sara qui continuait. Ses mouvements se firent plus lents et plus fluides. Une petite pirouette, un entrechat, un pas chassé, développement de sa jambe en l'air, un piqué arabesque, une souplesse, un battement, une roux, un entrelacé,… Elle virevoltait avec légèreté, arborant un visage sérieux et légèrement mélancolique sous les regards de tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment, Gwen et Lucy la rejoignirent, reproduisant, elles trois, les pas en une parfaite synchronisation. Les esprits, eux, restèrent sur le côté, à les observer. On aurait dit un de ces moments solennels, où il ne fallait faire aucun faux pas.

Puis, la mélodie du début revint, entraînante, et les filles, un peu plus joyeuses, reprirent des pas plus sautillants, les ombres les rejoignant. Sara, Lucy et Gwen se mirent à danser autour du feu, tournant autour, soudain leurs rires résonnants dans la nuit. Et, enfin, la musique s'arrêta d'un coup, de la même façon qu'elle avait commencée.

Il y eut un long silence où les filles reprirent leu souffle alors qu'on pouvait apercevoir de fine goutelette de sueur sur leur bras, dans leur cous et sur leurs visages. Mais elles ne se préoccupaient pas de ça. Elles fixaient plutôt leur regard sur les présences autour d'elles. Ces dernières étaient beaucoup plus claires qu'au début et on pouvait mieux les distinguer. Elles avaient toutes plus ou moins des formes humanoïdes. Certaines étaient petites ou grandes, avec des bois sur la tête pour l'esprit du cerf, des oreilles pointues et une queue touffue pour l'esprit du loup et celui du renard, une couronne de fleur et de feuille pour l'esprit de la forêt et ainsi de suite. Les trois filles se regardèrent et sourirent. Puis Sara prononca quelques paroles en gaéliques.

\- **Sin****resonates anns an òran de adhar air an oidhche dràgon****. **(Que résonne le chant du dragon dans le ciel étoilé)

Ce chant était un chant spécial et très ancien, rarement utilisé car il demandait une certaine énergie. Et cette nuit, Sara voulait danser dessus et chanter. En tant que maîtresse du jeu mais aussi en tant que jeune fiancée car normalement, une jeune femme atteignant ce statut devait choisir une danse et la mener tout du long. C'était le signe que plus tard, elle prendrait le contrôl d'une vie conjugal…et aussi pour s'amuser bien sûr. Mais bon, pour Sara, c'était un acquis depuis sa jeunesse.

******* Aussitôt, sa demande formulée, la douce musique résonna. Une musique venant des profondeurs d'un autre âge. Sara s'avança doucement en pas léger et peu à peu les filles la suivirent, dansant autour du feu, alors que les esprits de la nature prenaient une couleur argentée et brillante, révélant un effet de cette mélodie ancestrale. Leurs mouvements étaient lents et gracieux. Elles suivaient la musique à la perfection avec un léger décalage entre elles dans l'application des pas. L'Ancienne Magie vibrait dans l'air. Elle était présente par tout. Même dans la maison de Beorn, les nains la ressentaient, chaleureuse, bienveillante et ancienne. Tel un cocon dans lequel on pouvait s'abriter, ne craignant plus les dangers de ce monde. Soudain, la musique sembla éclater, apportant du beaume au cœur. Les esprits, aux alentours, commençaient à danser, eux aussi.

Puis peu à peu, la musique continua jusqu'à ce qu'un choeur de voix résonna dans la nuit claire. Les filles arrêtèrent de tourner et dansèrent sur place, en chantant. C'était une langue ancienne mais ces paroles apportaient de l'espoir et aussi, un sentiment d'euphorie. Elles pliaient la magie à sa volonté, une lumière surnaturelle se propageant dans la clairière alors que les esprits devenaient de plus en plus brillants, leurs formes devenant vaporeuses. Le feu au centre semblait ridicule face à cette lumière douce et bleuté émanant de chaque être vivant habitant dans cet endroit. Du plus petit brin d'herbe, en passant par les jeunes femmes, jusqu'aux immenses arbres. C'était magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. On aurait dit que la vie était concentrée dans ce lieu. Et plus, le chant s'intensifiait, plus la lumière grandissait. Alors que les ombres noires du début étaient devenues de doux esprits lumineux qui ressemblaient maintenant à des flammes floues voletant autour des jeunes femmes qui virvoletaient. Il y eut un apothéose lorsque les voix emplifièrent avec un léger canon puis la dernière note s'éleva alors que les filles levaient leur main vers le ciel tandis que les esprits disparurent dans une lumière intense. Le silence s'abatit sur la cour et si on avait bien fait attention, on aurait pu apercevoir la fumée du feu dessiner un dragon dans l'air avant de disparaître aussitôt.

Ce fut alors que les jambes de Lucy et Gwen se dérobèrent sous elles. Elles étaient épuisées. Cette dernière musique avait pompé leur énergie. Comment Sara faisait pour encore tenir debout ? Cette dernière regardait droit devant elle, reprenant son souffle, essayant de contrôler les légers tremblements qui la secouaient. Certes, danser sur cette musique n'étaient pas épuisant en soi mais c'était plutôt, cette énergie qui animait chaque être vivant qui l'avait essouflée.

-**On fait quoi maintenant ? **Souffla Lucy, assise par terre.

-**On continue, **articula Sara.

-**Oh non ! **gémit Gwen, allongée de tout son long. **Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Mes pieds sont en compote. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté.**

-**C'est qui qui a voulu danser ce soir ? **rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

-**Je n'avais pas prévu que tu ferais ça, **râla la jeune femme noire. **Moi, j'avais dans l'idée de danser et chanter les chansons de notre peuple autour d'un feu. C'est tout.**

-**Désolé. Mais c'était trop tentant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fais ce genre de rituel depuis…**

-**Tante Megara ? **questionna Lucy.

Sara aquiesça tristement. Elle souffla. Puis, elle releva la tête, fredonnant une mélodie de chez elle, avant de faire de petits pas sautillant, un peu maladroitement dû à l'épuisement sous les regards de ses deux amies et de la Compagnie qui regardaient par la fenêtre.

-****** _Tri martolod yaouank... la la la...  
Tri martolod yaouank i vonet da veajiñ_**

**_Tri martolod yaouank... la la la...  
Tri martolod yaouank i vonet da veajiñ_**

La douce voix essouflée de Sara s'était élevée timidement, en continuant de danser légèrement.

-**_E vonet da veajiñ, gê!  
E vonet da veajiñ _**

**_E vonet da veajiñ, gê!  
E vonet da veajiñ_**

Puis Lucy, en souriant, la rejoint dans le chant, restant assise encore. Tandis que Sara dansa plus énergiquement, faisant fi de son épuisement.

_-__**Gant 'n avel bet kaset... la la la...  
**_**_Gant 'n avel bet kaset beteg an Douar Nevez_**

**_Gant 'n avel bet kaset... la la la...  
_****_Gant 'n avel bet kaset beteg an Douar Nevez_**

Lucy laissa son amie reprendre les couplets, cette dernière se laissant aller à la danse celtique. La jeune fille ne chanterait que les refrains.

_-__**Beteg an Douar Nevez, gê!  
**_**_Beteg an Douar Nevez _**

**_Beteg an Douar Nevez, gê!  
_****_Beteg an Douar Nevez_**

E-kichen mein ar veilh... la la la...  
E-kichen mein ar veilh o deus mouilhet o eorioù

**_E-kichen mein ar veilh... la la la...  
E-kichen mein ar veilh o deus mouilhet o eorioù_**

O deus mouilhet o eorioù, gê !  
O deus mouilhet o eorioù  
O deus mouilhet o eorioù, gê !  
O deus mouilhet o eorioù

**_Hag e-barzh ar veilh-se... la la la...  
Hag e-barzh ar veilh-se e oa ur servijourez_**

**_Hag e-barzh ar veilh-se... la la la...  
Hag e-barzh ar veilh-se e oa ur servijourez_**

Sara se tut, alors qu'on pouvait entendre la mélodie jouer dont on ne savait où. Mais elle continuait de danser avec entrain, tournant sur elle-même alors que le bas de sa robe blanche et ses longs cheveux se balançaient à ses pas. C'était maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que son village lui manquait, l'ancienne langue, les coutumes, les chants, les danses,… Elle se laissa aller à sourire tandis que Lucy tapait le rythme des mains et que Gwen regardait toujours allongée mais le sourire aux lèvres. Puis Sara sautilla jusqu'à la maison, l'ouvrit et entra avec un grand sourire. Puis, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, continuant de danser avant d'attraper la main du premier nain devant elle qui se trouvait être Bofur. Elle l'entraîna ensuite dehors, faisant un signe aux autres de suivre. Certains rirent devant l'entrain de la jeune femme mais tout le monde accepta de suivre. A l'extérieur, ils virent Lucy qui s'était relevée et dansaient elle aussi tandis que Gwen avait progressée. Elle s'était assise. Sara lâcha la main du nain à la chapka et rejoint son amie près du feu, dansant elles deux.

_-__**Pelec'h on-oa konesañs, gê !  
Pelec'h on-oa konesañs **_

**_Pelec'h on-oa konesañs, gê !  
Pelec'h on-oa konesañs_**

En Naoned er marc'had... la la la...  
En Naoned er marc'had on-oa choajet ur walenn

**_En Naoned er marc'had... la la la...  
_****_En Naoned er marc'had on-oa choajet ur walenn_**

Les dernières notes s'arrêtèrent et Lucy et Sara éclatèrent de rire, avant de s'incliner face à la Compagnie qui les applaudissait.

-**Bravo ! **s'exclama Dori.

-**Génial ! **Renchérit Kili.

-**Merci, **souriait Lucy, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard à Fili qui se tenait à côté de son frère.

Le nain blond ne la lâchait pas du regard, lui souriant en retour. Sara remarqua cet échange et eut un sourire au coin. Puis elle jeta un bref regard malicieux à Thorin avant de se diriger vers Gwen, toujours à terre.

-**Contente ? **demanda-t-elle. **Tu l'as eu ta chanson.**

-**Oui, **fit Gwen avec une mine sombre. **Tu me relèves ?**

Sara, ne se souciant pas de l'état de son amie, prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et la releva avec force.

-**Empotée, va, **sourit-elle.

-**Encore, une raillerie, **souffla la jeune femme noire.

-**Tout va bien Gwen ? **questionna Sara devant le ton qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie.

-**Laisse tomber, **répondit cette dernière en passant devant elle.

-**Non, dis-moi. Pendant plusieurs moments de la journée, tu as affiché une mine préoccupée ou sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

-**Ah, tu l'as remarqué, **fit sarcastique la jeune femme, en se tournant vers elle. **Pourtant, j'avais cru que tu étais très occupée. Mauvais rêve, petit duel privé avec ce cher roi, écrire dans ton cahier, jouer avec une peluche - à se demander quel âge tu as -. Ah petit moment au déjeuner où tu fais action de présence amicale envers moi… Wouhou…Quel chance ! Ensuite, tu joues les arbitres entre les nains. Puis,…oh…encore quel chance…, tu viens me soigner. Mais juste quelques secondes après, on m'endort. Quand je me réveille, je découvre que tu es fiancée. Choc ! Enfin, je me dis, « ouais, un moment entre fille. Chouette ! ». Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à temps que tu viennes les chercher. Alors que c'est toi-même qui les ai renvoyés à l'intérieur. A part ça, tout va très bien.**

-**Attends, **commença Sara, légèrement abasourdie. **Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.**

-**Je dis juste que tu passes beaucoup de temps, soit seule, soit avec les autres ou Thorin mais moi et Lucy, on est relégué au rang de personnes insignifiantes.**

-**N'importe quoi !** s'exclama la jeune femme, tandis que tout le monde tournèrent leurs regards vers elles, curieux de ce qui se passait.** Vous êtes importantes pour moi !**

-**Vraiment ? Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air. Je sais que tu nous oublieras quand tu deviendras reine. Tu ne penseras plus aux deux filles stupides qui t'auraient suivie n'importe où. Et encore, qu'est-ce que je dis ? C'est moi, la fille stupide. Lucy, comme c'est parti, sera avec toi à Erebor. Et moi, je serais la jeune femme, fille de forgeron, qui aura été trop conne pour te suivre, qui vivra seule et sans personne. Déjà, tu commences à m'écarter de ta vie, à m'oublier.**

-**T'oublier ? Non mais tu perds la boule ma fille. Comment je pourrais? Alors que tu es constamment sur mon dos avec Lucy, Fili et Kili, à me taquiner sans cesse. Ah ça, je ne risque pas de t'oublier. Puis, tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es jalouse car toi,****_ Princesse Guenièvre, _****n'est pas au centre des attentions pour une fois.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **demanda Gwen en fronçant les sourcils tandis que la Compagnie les fixait, tournant légèrement la tête à chaque fois que les femmes prenaient la parole comme s'ils suivaient une balle du regard.

-**Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte et tu te dis mon amie ? **fit Sara effarée. **Mais Gwen, au village, c'est toi que tout le monde regarde. C'est toi la pitre. Celle qui fait rire tout le monde, qui attire les regards des hommes. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu un garçon du village te complimenter. Ils venaient tous me voir car il voulait pourvoir t'approcher. Même certains se sont servis de moi. La dernière fois que j'ai eu le béguin pour quelqu'un, j'ai eu le folle espoir qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi. Mais après quelques jours, il m'a sortie : « Je t'adore. Tu es gentille, mignonne, délicate et je suis sûr qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Mais je préfère Gwen. Elle est plus….enfin tu vois. Et avant de te faire du mal, je préfère rester ami. » **Elle eut un rire nerveux. **Et bien, avant d'éviter de me faire du mal, pense à me faire du bien abruti. **Elle soupira. **Pas un seul n'est venu me voir pour seulement moi car je leur plaisais. Non, c'était toi. Et pas une seule fois tu t'es excusée envers moi. Car tu me faisais du mal Gwen, tu sais. Tu savais que…par exemple…, j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour Liam mais…non…quand il t'a fait ses avances tu ne l'a même pas repoussé. C'était normal pour toi.**

-**Ah non ! Liam était assez proche de toi.**

-**IL ETAIT MALADE ! A l'article de la mort ! Et j'étais la seule à être restée pour lui. J'étais là lors de ces derniers instants. Tandis que vous tous, vous vous amusiez ! Même toi dont il était tombé amoureux.**

Des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elles étaient arrivées à se disputer. Pourtant, ça avait été une bonne journée. Elle sentait le regard de Thorin fixé sur elle. Il devait se poser des questions sur ce Liam. Elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

-**Je n'étais pas le centre d'attention de tout le monde ! **s'exclama indigné Guenièvre, changeant de sujet. Elle avait toujours eu honte de ce passage dans sa vie.** Qui les gens venaient voir lorsqu'ils avaient un problème ? Qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide ou d'être soigné ? C'est toi ! Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous trois, la plus sage, la plus prudente, la plus raisonnable ! Ils venaient te voir car ils avaient confiance en toi. Tu es toujours là pour tout le monde. Serviable, bienveillante. « Un ange tombé du ciel » que les habitants disaient. Tu ne te rends pas comte à quel point c'est difficile de vivre avec une personne aussi altruiste que toi, qui ne fais jamais rien de travers. Moi, ils ne sont jamais venus me voir.**

-**Normal ! Tu ne prends jamais rien aux sérieux. Pour toi, tout est sujet à rire. Les gens ne voulaient pas recevoir des moqueries. Demande à Lucy ! Elle me l'a dit de sa propre bouche à Fondcombe, **cette dernière affichait une tête de « laissez-moi en dehors de ça ». **Tu t'étonnes ! Mais tu as un comportement d'insouciante, Gwen. Et d'égoïste. Ah ça ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu causais autant de soucis à ton père ? Il t'aime beaucoup, plus que sa propre vie. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit, lorsque je te couvrais une fois de plus, lors d'une de tes sorties nocturnes. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais il n'a jamais rien dit car il t'aime et ne veut pas être en froid avec toi. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait remerciée que je sois là. Il m'a toujours demandée d'avoir un œil sur toi. A l'époque, je souriais gentiment, en haussant des épaules car je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Mais maintenant si. Tu trouves toujours un moyen pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Lorsque tu faisais la connerie de trop à Olomis, c'est moi qui me dénonçais à ta place et qui prenais la responsabilité. C'est moi qui est toujours veillé à ce que tu n'ailles aucuns problèmes avec les pauvres garçons que tu laissais tomber ou les filles qui te détestaient. J'ai toujours vécu dans ton ombre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu as été la première fille de mon âge qui a voulu être amie avec la fillette bizarre que j'étais. Celle qui parlait peu, se faisait discrète. Mais maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un, que j'ai enfin trouvé un équilibre dans ma triste vie, tu veux me faire culpabiliser car je te laisse seule ? Tu n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amitié alors ou le sens du mot famille.**

Sara se détourna de son amie, commençant s'éloigner d'elle les larmes aux yeux avant de se figer sur place aux paroles que prononça cette dernière.

-**Et toi, tu le sais peut-être ? **demanda Gwen d'une voix froide où la hargne pointait son museau. **Ta famille est morte. Massacrée. Car ton père était trop lâche pour s'élever contre le roi. Il préférait sa petite vie bien tranquille auprès de sa trainée de femme, de son couard de fils et de sa sainte-nitouche de fille. Quel joli tableau !**

Sara sentit une colère noire monter en elle. Elle pouvait supporter n'importe quelles insultes à son encontre mais sa famille… Elle se retourna et s'avança en quelques enjambées de la jeune femme noire qui se tenait devant elle, les poings serrés et le regard noire. Tout ça, très rapidement. Puis, le bruit d'une claque retentit dans la cour très silencieuse. Le coup était parti tout seul. Gwen avait le visage tourné sur le côté sous la violence du coup tandis que la main de Sara l'élançait. La jeune femme noire, caché par ses cheveux, arborait un visage surpris. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son amie puisse lever la main sur elle. Jamais. Elle tourna son visage lentement vers Sara qui arborait un visage tout aussi surpris et affreusement désolé, tenant sa main qui la piquait.

-**Pardon Gwen. Je ne…**

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme à la peau chocolat s'en allait à l'intérieur de la maison avant de claquer la porte au passage.

Sara resta un moment là, la culpabilité laissant place vite à la colère qu'elle avait ressentie plutôt. Elle serra les poings avant d'envoyer du sable dans le feu en poussant un cri de rage comme si elle tapait dans quelque chose avec son pied. Avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit sombre, laissant seule la Compagnie qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se passer.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Lucy qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait jamais vu se disputer Sara et Gwen à ce point. La plupart du temps, c'était des petites chamailleries de rient du tout qui se résolvaient en quelques heures. Mais là, elle se doutait qu'il faudrait bien plus que quelques heures pour qu'elles se reparlent. Et pour l'instant, elle avait une Compagnie tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle sur les bras. Elle leurs fit un petit sourire contrit.

-**Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? **dit-elle d'une petite voix, brisant le silence pesant. **Très belle soirée, **répéta-t-elle pour elle-même en levant la tête vers les étoiles, tout le monde notant la pointe d'ironie dans ses paroles.

Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle accompagnés d'un bruit de bâton qui claquait sur le sol avant de sentir une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-**Vous devriez aller calmer Gwen, mon enfant, **conseilla la voix rassurante du Magicien Gris.

Elle souffla de soulagement. _« Ouf ! Papy Gandalf, à la rescousse »_ pensa-t-elle. Bien qu'elle eut une légère inquiétude.

-**Euh…toute seule ? **demanda-t-elle en levant son regard vers le vieil homme.

-**Nous venons avec toi, **intervint Fili alors que lui et son frère s'avançaient.

Elle leurs sourit, reconnaissante et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la maison. Tandis que les autres tournèrent leurs regards vers le magicien.

-**Vous devriez aller vous coucher vous autres. Demain, nous reprenons la route, **leurs dit-il, alors que les nains ainsi que le hobbit commencèrent à s'approcher de la maison. **Oh ! Et éviter de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.**

Gandalf remarqua Thorin qui prenait la direction qu'avait prise Sara plutôt. Il le retint.

-**Laissez-moi faire, **fit-il avec douceur mais fermeté. **Je vais la ramener.**

Puis le magicien s'enfonça dans les ténèbres sous le regard d'un roi nain inquiet.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ?  
**


	28. Calme après la tempête

**Salut les amies !**

**Nous sommes dimanche et me revoilà avec un chapitre. Enfin, un chapitre assez court. Désolé. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci à Juliefanfic, maumaud, fabienne.2869, Sarah March, ma bêta lectrice et à Lulu pour leurs reviews.**

**Lulu : ****Coucou Lulu ! ****Merci pour ta review. Ça me fait plaisir de voir une lectrice de plus à mon histoire :) . Ensuite la dispute entre Sara et Gwen,...tu verras bien si cela va changer des choses. Peut-être pas dans ce chapitre-là. Mais plus loin, sûrement. Aller, je te laisse lire.**

**Et à vous autres aussi, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre XXIV: Calme après la tempête

Sara se tenait dans un coin éloigné du jardin, assise sur un banc en bois. Elle regardait les étoiles brillées au-dessus d'elle. Elle était calme, appréciant le silence que procurait la nuit. Et elle ne tressaillit même pas quand Gandalf arriva et vint s'installer à côté d'elle, levant lui aussi son regard vers le ciel. Ils restèrent un long moment, ainsi, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

-**Remirrath(1) est bien visible ce soir, **murmura-t-elle en fixant une trainée blanche d'étoile dans le ciel.

-**Oui. Tout comme Menelmacar(2) qui veille sur les étoiles, **informa Gandalf.

-**L'épéiste céleste, **souffla-t-elle en souriant, traduisant le nom en langue commune.

-**Je vois que vous vous souvenez bien de mes leçons d'astronomie malgré tout ce temps.**

-**Vous savez que j'ai toujours adoré les étoiles, Mithrandir. **

Il y eut un second silence, vite brisé par un léger soupir attristé.

-**Croyez-vous, **commença Sara, **que…qu'ils sont là-haut ? Parmi les étoiles, à veiller sur moi ?**

-**Je ne peux vous répondre à cela. Mais si vous, vous y croyez, alors je pense que oui, ils sont là-haut, **confirma-t-il avant de reprendre.** Les étoiles sont courageuses. Certaines meurent mais malgré cela leur lumière continue sans cesse à nous éclairer. Leur mort n'est pas un obstacle. C'est l'infini.**

-**Cela montre à quel point il est rare et magnifique de seulement exister, **continua Sara, comprenant les paroles du magicien qui lui sourit.

-**Votre famille vous aimait beaucoup, mon enfant. N'oubliez jamais cela. Vous étiez un petit soleil pour eux.**

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire, à l'entente de son surnom. Elle releva la tête, son regard se perdant dans l'immensité céleste, les larmes perlant à ses yeux avant de couler sur ses joues.

-**Je…je suis désolé pour…pour tout à l'heure, **bredouilla-t-elle. **Je…je me suis emportée contre Gwen. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Mais…ses paroles…étaient de la pure méchanceté. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.**

-**Il y a différentes raisons qui animent chaque personne que nous ne pouvons comprendre, bien qu'elle soit proche de nous, **éluda le magicien. **Gwen a ses raisons que nous ignorons. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela s'arrangera. Allez, vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Il est tard et comme je l'ai dit hier, notre hôte sous sa forme d'ours peut-être imprévisible.**

Sara se leva, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de sa main. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur le magicien et le serra contre elle.

-**Merci Gandalf, **souffla-t-elle.

Elle était sincère. Le vieil homme était le seul lien qui existait encore avec son passé. Il la comprenait. Il l'avait connu petite, avait participé un temps soit peu à son éducation. Pour elle, même si peut-être il n'apprécierait pas, il était un peu comme un grand-père ou un oncle.

Le magicien tapota légèrement son dos et elle se dégagea en lui souriant. Puis elle s'en alla, se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison. Elle entra, remarquant le silence qui inondait la pièce. Seul des respirations lentes se faisaient entendre. Elle sourit doucement. Tout le monde dormait. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible, en refermant la porte avec douceur. Elle marcha doucement mais s'arrêta, en remarquant que quelqu'un était assis sur une chaise près du feu de cheminée, seule lueur dans cette pièce. Elle s'avança vers la personne et la contourna pour voir qui était là. C'était Thorin qui leva son regard vers elle et lui sourit doucement. Il lui prit sa main et l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa faire, s'asseyant sur ses genoux et se blottissant dans ses bras avec délice. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, rivant son regard vers les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre tandis que ses jambes étaient légèrement remontées contre elle. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Même Gandalf avait eu le temps de rentrer, passant brièvement dans la pièce avant d'aller se coucher.

-**Qui est Liam ? **murmura enfin Thorin de sa voix grave, continuant à caresser légèrement les chevilles et les mollets de la jeune femme qui soupira à sa question.

-**C'était…quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup, **souffla-t-elle. **Quand il était petit, ma tante avait diagnostiqué une maladie grave incurable mais grâce à ses traitements, il a pu aller mieux, bien qu'il ne fût pas guéri. Puis quand il a eu 16 ans, il a fait ses avances à Gwen qui a accepté. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, qu'une amourette et lorsqu'il a fait une rechute, elle l'a laissé tomber. **Elle fit une petite pause. **J'accompagnais souvent ma tante lors de sa tournée des malades et je l'ai aidée à amoindrir la douleur de Liam. Puis peu à peu, je restais avec lui, lui racontant les rumeurs du village, des anecdotes drôles qui se passaient. Je lui faisais même la lecture. C'était une routine qui s'était installée entre nous deux. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était très courageux face à sa maladie et qu'il ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. Au contraire. Il souriait tout le temps… Mais son état s'aggrava de plus en plus et un jour, alors que j'étais entrain de cueillir des herbes pour ma tante, on est venu me chercher pour m'annoncer qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Je suis resté alors à son chevet jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je me souviens de son sourire et de ses dernières paroles qu'il m'a adressées avant de mourir. C'est lui qui a dit que j'étais un ange tombé du ciel et depuis, tous les villageois ont repris cette expression pour me désigner.**

-**Je suis désolé, **fit le nain attristé. **Tu…tu l'aimais beaucoup ?**

Sara sentit une légère inquiétude dans la voix de Thorin, mal dissimulé et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-**Oui. Des deux garçons pour qui j'ai eu le béguin, c'était lui que j'aimais le plus. Mais ce n'était rien du tout comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.**

Elle eut un léger rire et même lui se mit à sourire, lâchant un léger soupir de soulagement. Il resserra sa prise sur elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-**Et…tu peux m'expliquer…ce qui s'est passé…avec ses ombres tout à l'heure ? **demanda-t-il.

-**Ah ça, **fit-elle, pensivement, cherchant un moyen pour l'expliquer. **Il y a très longtemps, il existait des magiciens, bien moins puissant que les istari, appartenant à notre peuple. Ces magiciens, qu'on appelait druide, étaient des personnes pacifistes, en harmonie avec la nature et tous les êtres qui y vivaient. Beaucoup de monde venait de tous les coins de la Terre du Milieu pour avoir des conseils de leur part ou pour connaître certaines de leurs prophéties. Et ils étaient de très bons amis des elfes. Mais, après un siècle sous leur influence bienfaitrice, ils disparurent sans que l'on ne comprenne pourquoi. D'eux, il nous resta la langue et le lien important avec la nature. C'est un héritage très précieux. Ce que vous avez vu, toi et les autres, c'est ce que nous pouvons faire avec lorsque le moment est propice, c'est-à-dire à la pleine lune. Mais très peu de personnes de notre peuple peuvent le faire. Seules celles ayant un potentiel important à la magie, sont capables de telles choses.**

-**Que veux-tu dire ?**

-**En fait, chaque être de notre peuple, a un potentiel pour la magie, **expliqua Sara, s'étant redressée pour regarder Thorin.** Pour certain, ce n'est même pas un point de lumière alors que pour d'autre, c'est un feu rugissant qui vit en eux. Pour les filles et moi, on pourrait comparer notre potentiel aux flammes d'un tout petit feu. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir. Tout à l'heure, nous avons juste permis à la Nature de se libérer des chaînes du Monde qui l'entravaient le temps d'une nuit.**

-**Et est-ce que…est-ce qu'il existe des personnes avec un potentiel impressionnant ? **Questionna-t-il, curieux.

-**Oui. Nous en avons d'ailleurs un avec nous.**

-**Gandalf, **comprit-il.

-**Exact. Même si Mithrandir n'appartient pas à notre peuple, il a un très grand potentiel. En même temps, c'est un istari. Cela paraît logique. Mais…je ressens qu'il est quand même vraiment très puissant. Seulement, il semblerait qu'il soit restreint…jusqu'à temps, qu'il se libère et devienne ce qu'il doit être. Cela pourrait arriver dans les jours qui viennent comme dans plusieurs années. On ne peut prévoir. Mais je sais que quand cela arrivera, ce sera une époque où nous aurons besoin de sa lumière.**

Elle se tut, son regard se dirigeant vers la grange où elle savait que le magicien dormait. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Thorin, elle remarqua la drôle de façon qu'il avait de la fixer avec un sourire au coin.

-**Qu'y a-t-il ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Rien. Tu me surprends juste. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir Gandalf en face de moi avec tes paroles énigmatiques.**

-**Voilà ce que ça fait de l'avoir connue depuis sa naissance. On devient comme lui, **sourit-elle malicieusement.

-**Enfin…pas complètement, **insinua le nain avec un sourire.

-**Non, ne t'inquiète pas, **rigola-t-elle.** Une longue barbe grise ne va pas se mettre à pousser, mes cheveux ne vont pas devenir blancs et je ne vais porter de longues robes miteuses avec un chapeau pointu, tenant un bâton dans une main, tout en baragouinant des incantations sans queue ni tête.**

Thorin eut du mal à retenir son rire et Sara aussi.

-**Je crois qu'il me tuerait s'il entendait ce que je venais de dire, **gloussa-t-elle.

-**Probablement, **confirma Thorin dans le même état. **En tout cas, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi.**

-**Et comment, dois-je le prendre ? **fit-elle avec un air faussement indigné en croisant les bras.

-**Mmmh…dans…le mauvais sens.**

-**Hey ! **Elle assena un coup dans l'épaule du nain qui avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir.

-**Je plaisante, **souffla-t-il.

-**Ouais. Il y a intérêt! **S'exclama-t-elle. **Sinon, je peux très vite faire de ta vie un cauchemar.**

Thorin et elle essaya de garder une mine sérieuse. Mais peu de temps après, ils se mirent à éclater de rire, tous les deux. Jusqu'à qu'ils entendent un grognement étouffé et une réprimande incompréhensible qui venait des couches dans le fond de la salle, les faisant arrêter instantanément. Ils attendirent que le ronflement reprenne avant de s'autoriser à sourire complice, laissant échapper de petits éclats de rire discrets. Ils se calmèrent lentement et Thorin se pencha vers Sara, capturant ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux, auquel elle répondait avec plaisir jusqu'à temps qu'elle se crispe, en sentant une main un peu trop aventureuse se glisser sous sa robe pour caresser la peau douce de sa cuisse. Elle agrippa le poignet du nain pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle rompit le baiser, l'air désolé. Puis elle quitta l'abri rassurant de ses bras et se dirigea vers sa couche, très vite suivie par lui qui s'allongea à côté d'elle comme hier. Il s'excusa de l'avoir brusquée et pour toute réponse, il reçut un léger baiser sur sa joue, en signe qu'il était pardonné. Et tous les deux s'endormirent enfin. Demain allait être une longue journée.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**(1) ****Remirrath : La voie lactée  
**

**(2) ****Menelmacar : La constellation Orion, le Chasseur**

**Voilà ! Bon, je vais reprendre les cours. Désespoir ! Alors, je n'ai aucune idée de comment se passera les publications. Désolé.**

**Bon courage pour celles qui reprennent !**

**Gros bisous**


	29. La Porte des Elfes

**Coucou !  
**

**Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre alors que j'avais dis qu'il n'y en aurait sûrement pas. Mais il semblerait que j'arrive à maintenir le rythme des publications. :D Ne vous réjouissez pas. Au bout d'un moment, ça coincera forcément. *pessimisme, bonjour !***

**Sinon, merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! ^^**

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec la suite où notre chère Compagnie reprend la route, direction la Forêt Noire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXV : La Porte des Elfes

Lucy se réveilla. Elle se redressa et remarqua que tout le monde était levé et partit déjeuner sauf, Sara qui s'habillait et rangeait ses affaires. La jeune fille l'observa et remarqua son air fatigué et lasse. Elle avait dû mal dormir. Sûrement un cauchemar. Son amie leva la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire, en la voyant réveiller puis lui fit signe de se dépêcher avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger après avoir fini de ranger son sac.

Lucy se leva alors et entreprit, elle aussi, de se changer, vérifiant qu'aucun nain n'arrivait à l'improviste. Elle troqua sa robe blanche contre une tenue elfique de Fondcombe. C'était un haut à manche longue, vert clair avec par-dessus une tunique d'un vert feuillage qui se fermait sur le devant avec en-dessous un pantalon de toile beige, qu'elle agrémenta de sa ceinture avec son poignard et la dague que Fili lui avait donné. Elle enfila ses bottes et attacha ses cheveux en une natte sur le côté. Puis elle prépara son sac avant de rejoindre ses compagnons pour la table du petit déjeuner.

A celle-ci, se trouvait encore Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oïn et Gloïn avec notre cher Bilbon à un bout de table en compagnie de Sara tandis qu'à l'exact opposé se trouvait Gwen. Thorin, ses neveux, Balin, Dwalin, Gandalf et Beorn se trouvaient dehors à discuter sûrement de la route jusqu'à la forêt.

Gwen lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle et elle s'exécuta. Les discussions étaient calmes autour de la table avec une légère tension et Lucy se douta que c'était dû à Sara et Gwen qui ne se regardait pas, ne se parlait pas, s'ignorait complètement. Elle soupira, se souvenant de hier soir, quand il avait fallu calmer son amie à côté d'elle.

_Fili et Kili la suivaient alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la grange où se trouvait une Gwen furibonde, envoyant valdinguer toutes ses affaires à travers la pièce au risque d'effrayer les animaux. Les trois jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent et se baissèrent d'un même mouvement lorsqu'une botte leur fonça dessus. _

_-__**Hum…Gwen ? **__fit Lucy timidement en se redressant._

_Cette dernière se retourna vers eux, les yeux lançant des éclairs puis elle s'adressa qu'à Lucy, comme si, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence des garçons._

_-__**Tu as vu ?! **__s'écria-t-elle, en commençant à faire les cents pas. __**Elle se croit supérieur à moi ! Toutes ces choses qu'elle a dites sur moi, ELLE A EXAGERE ! Je n'ai jamais volé ceux qu'elle aimait ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Et Liam. Elle trouve toujours le moyen d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.**_

_Lucy se taisait, n'osant l'interrompre dans son monologue tandis que les garçons reculaient légèrement, la laissant seule avec elle. Tu parles d'une aide !_

_-__**Et comment ose-t-elle dire ce que pense mon père ? Elle n'est pas dans sa tête à ce que je sache ! Puis elle continue à faire sa victime ! « J'ai toujours vécu dans ton ombre », **__imita-t-elle avec une voix de crécelle. __**Tu parles ! Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule pour être la fille sur qui tout le monde peut compter. Et ses racontars comme quoi, je me moquerais sans arrêt. C'est FAUX ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Est-ce que je suis comme ça ? **__fit-elle en s'arrêtant face à Lucy. __**Dis-moi, est-ce que je suis comme ça ?**_

-**_Euh…ou…n…non, _**_bégaya Lucy, ne voulant pas que Gwen déverse son venin sur elle._

_-__**Tu me le dirais ?**_

_-__**O…oui, bien sûr, **__mentit-elle._

_Et elle était repartit dans son monologue. Lucy restait là, à écouter tandis que les nains rentraient à l'intérieur de la maison, restant dans la salle à manger, loin de la Gwen en furie. Même Kili et Fili avait presque fini de les rejoindre. _

_-__**…et en plus, tu l'as vu ? Elle m'a frappée ! Cette…garce m'a frappée !**_

_A l'entente de l'insulte de Gwen envers Sara, Lucy sortit de son impassibilité._

_-__**Gwen… ÇA SUFFIT ! **__cria-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde, la concernée en premier. __**Ce que tu viens de dire, là, je ne peux accepter !**_

_-__**Qu'est-ce qui te prends Lucy ? **__Rispota son amie. __**Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec elle ?! Elle m'a giflée !**_

_-__**Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait ! Mais tu ne t'es pas rendu compte ce que tu as dit ?! TU AS INSULTE SA FAMILLE ! **__hurla-t-elle. __**SA FAMILLE ! **_

_-__**Mais…**_

_-__**Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! **__La coupa-t-elle, sa voix claquant comme un coup de fouet. __**J'accepte certain point que tu as énoncé sur elle mais sur le fait qu'elle t'ait giflée, je suis d'accord avec elle. Comment as-tu osé proférer de telles insanités sur ses parents et son frère décédés ? C'est comme si on traitait de feu ta mère, de…désoler pour le mot…de pute ? Est-ce que tu apprécierais ? Est-ce que tu ne réagirais pas comme elle ? **_

_-__**…s…si…, **__bredouilla Gwen, penaude avant de s'exclamer, __**mais tu ne m'obligeras pas à m'excuser. Je ne veux plus jamais lui adresser la parole !**_

_-__**Soit. Mais que je n'entende plus de telle parole sortir de ta bouche, est-ce clair ?**_

_-__**Oui.**_

_Lucy soupira et reprit une expression plus douce. Elle s'avança vers son amie et entoura ses épaules de son bras pour la diriger vers sa couche. Et tandis que les nains, sûr que tout danger fut écarter, se couchèrent, rangeant au passage le bazar, Lucy et Gwen discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment. _

Ça avait été assez épique tout de même. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'elle est surprise les nains en s'énervant ainsi. Bah…tant pis. Cela leurs prouve qu'elle n'est pas s'en défense non plus. Elle déjeuna rapidement, d'un bol de lait et d'une tartine de confiture avant que ne rentre le chef de la Compagnie.

-**On y va ! **s'écria-t-il, avant de ressortir.

Tout le monde se leva, récupéra ses affaires et sortit. Là, Beorn leurs donna des vivres de sa propre réserve qu'ils se répartirent la charge entre eux. Mais les nains prirent la charge de Sara, malgré ses protestations. C'était bizarre. Depuis ce matin, ils avaient un comportement différent avec elle.

Puis le Changeur de Peau les mena hors-dehors de la palissade, vers la forêt, où se tenait ces quelques poneys et le cheval qu'il possédait, harnachés de selles et de rennes faites de cordes et de couvertures. Chacun s'attribua une monture mais il fallut pour quelques un se mettre à deux, étant donné qu'il y avait peu de poneys. Gwen lui demanda de venir avec elle et elle accepta. Elle soupçonnait son amie de la tenir éloignée de Sara. D'ailleurs, elle entendit cette dernière pousser un petit cri lorsque Thorin, par derrière, la prit par les hanches et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien pour la placer sur un poney avant de se placer derrière elle. Lucy sourit, en voyant Sara réprimander légèrement le nain pour l'avoir prise par surprise. De l'autre côté, venaient Gandalf et Beorn discutant à l'écart, sous les arbres de la forêt.

La benjamine, qui se trouvait peu éloigné d'eux, laissa une oreille trainée tandis qu'elle préparait la monture qu'elle allait partager avec Gwen.

-**Vous renverrez mes poneys avant d'entrer dans la forêt ?**

-**Vous avez ma parole, **promit le magicien avant qu'il ne s'arrête en même temps que Beorn, en levant les yeux vers la cime des pins autour d'eux, là où des corbeaux se mirent à croasser et à s'envoler. **On nous observe ?**

-**Oui, **approuva Beorn en sentant le danger roder non loin d'eux, bien que ce même danger gardait une distance raisonnable, surtout à cause de lui. **Les orques ne renonceront pas, ils poursuivront les nains jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient mourir.**

-**Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le Profanateur est-il sortis de son trou ? **Questionna Gandalf.

-**Il y a une alliance entre les orques de la Moria et le Sorcier de Dol Guldur, **informa Beorn.

-**En êtes-vous sûr ?**

-**Des hordes se sont rassemblées là-bas. Ils sont chaque jour plus nombreux, **le tint au courant le Changeur de Peau avant de tourner le regard vers la forêt en entendant les étranges cris qui y résonnaient.

Lucy arrêta un moment ce qu'elle était en train de faire, se rappelant ce que lui avaient dit Sara et Gwen à Fondcombe à propos d'un Nécromancien à Dol guldur. Si c'était vrai ? Elle eut sa réponse aux paroles suivantes.

-**Que savez-vous de ce Sorcier ? Celui qu'on appelle le Nécromancien ?**

-**Je sais qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on pense. Des créatures malfaisantes sont appelées pour le servir. Azog lui rend hommage, **affirma Beorn sur la question.

-**Gandalf ! Nous perdons du temps, **fit remarquer Thorin tout en désignant la course lente du soleil à monter vers le zénith tandis que Sara fixait les mines inquiètes du Magicien et du Changeur de Peau.

Lucy se dépêcha de terminer d'attacher ses affaires à la selle ainsi que celles de Gwen, cette dernière discutant avec Kili, tandis que Gandalf s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Mais il fut arrêté par une question que vint lui demander le Changeur de Peau.

-**Encore une chose. Récemment, le bruit a courus qu'on avait vus des Morts en train de marcher du côté des Monts du Rudor.**

Lucy s'arrêta net, retenant son souffle, tandis qu'un frisson désagréable parcourait le long de son échine.

-**Des Morts ?**

-**Est-ce vrai ? Y a-t-il des tombes dans ces Montagnes ? **demanda Beorn à l'attention du magicien.

Gandalf ne répondit pas tout de suite, se remémorant des paroles prononcer par une dame elfe, Galadriel, lors du Conseil Blanc lorsqu'il avait dévoilé la Lame de Morgul trouver par Radagast à Dol Guldur.

-**Oui. Oui, il y a des tombes là-bas, **confirma Gandalf sur la question.

-**Je me souviens d'un temps où un Etre Maléfiques régnait sur ces Terres. Un Etre au pouvoir assez puissant pour ressusciter les Morts, **se rappela Beorn. **Si cet Ennemi est revenu en Terre du Milieu, il faut me le dire Gandalf ?**

-**Saroumane le Blanc dit que ce n'est pas possible. Notre Ennemi a été éliminé et ne reviendra jamais.**

-**Et Gandalf le Gris que dit-il ?**

Aux vus du visage d'hésitation que le Magicien tira, Beorn eut facilement sa réponse et revint à la réalité quand les croassements des corbeaux se firent de nouveau entendre dans la forêt autour d'eux, alors qu'ils levèrent leur regards vers la cime des pins. Inquiétant tout le monde. Alors que Lucy, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, se retournant une main poser sur son poignard, prête à le dégainer. Mais elle se retint quand elle remarqua que c'était juste Gwen qui lui faisait un drôle de regarde. Elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien et cette dernière monta sur le poney, très vite suivie par elle, qui s'installa derrière.

-**Partez maintenant ! **déclara Beorn à l'encontre du Magicien et du reste de la Compagnie.

-**Oui.**

-**Tant qu'il fait encore jour, **rapporta-t-il, alors qu'il surveillait les horizons à la recherche de tous danger potentiel tandis que Gandalf rejoignait la Compagnie et que le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre autour d'eux. **Ceux qui vous traquent ne sont pas très loin, **finit-il par les informer.

Alors que le magicien s'empressa de monter sur le cheval qu'on lui avait confié et de mener leur troupe, le plus vite possible vers la Forêt Noire.

* * *

La chevauchée fut rapide et la traversée jusqu'à la Forêt Noire ne dura que quelques heures, arrivant à la lisière en milieu d'après-midi alors que le soleil avait disparu derrière des nuages gris, qui voulaient dire qu'une seule chose. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Sara se réveilla, elle qui s'était endormie durant le court voyage, sécurisée par les bras de Thorin. Elle se redressa, des points de douleur dans tous ses membres.

-**Bien dormi, Amralimê ? **demanda le nain alors qu'il fit arrêter le poney.

-**Tu n'es pas du tout confortable, **râla-t-elle, s'étirant pour faire passer les courbatures.

Thorin eu un léger rire avant de descendre et d'aider la jeune femme à faire de même. Cette dernière le laissa s'occuper d'organiser sa Compagnie, alors qu'elle s'approcha de la forêt. Les arbres paraissaient immenses et s'en nul doute centenaires pour certains, même millénaires peut-être pour d'autres. Mais elle ressentait quelque chose de malsain émané de cet endroit. C'était peut-être dû au fait que les arbres aux branches tordues étaient noirs et que leur feuillage n'était pas du tout de couleur naturelle. Enfin, si peut-être. C'était vrai qu'ils approchaient de l'automne. Mais tout de même. Aucun son ne ressortait entre les arbres, aucun signe de vie. La forêt était sombre et froide, presque morte.

Sara tourna la tête quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et elle vit Gandalf avancer vers une entrée qui se formait dans la forêt, celle-ci encadrée par deux arbres sculptés, formant comme une arche, et dont un sentier de marbre se formait sous les pieds du Magicien. Au centre d'un cercle formé par des arbres, se trouvait un petit autel blanc avant que le sentier ne s'enfonce dans la forêt.

-**La Porte des Elfes, **informa Gandalf. **C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la Forêt Noire.**

-**Aucun signe des orques. La chance est de notre côté, **remarqua Dwalin.

-**Moi, je dirais plutôt un immense ours, **déclara Lucy en essayant de détacher ses affaires de la selle.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **demanda Fili qui vint à sa rescousse.

-**Regarde là-bas, **lui dit-elle en désignant la colline rocheuse à une centaine de mètres, tandis que les autres descendaient de poneys.

Suivant la direction donnée par la jeune fille, tous les autres finirent par apercevoir un énorme ours brun qui observait l'horizon avant de porter son attention sur eux.

-**Il nous a donné un sursis en plus, autant en profiter, **fit savoir Thorin à l'adresse de la Compagnie.

-**Libérez les poneys ! Qu'ils retournent chez leur maître, **indiqua Gandalf par la suite.

Alors que les nains et les trois filles se chargèrent de prendre leurs affaires tout en libérant les poneys les uns après les autres, Bilbon s'était approché de Gandalf à la Porte des Elfes, portant son attention sur la lisière de la forêt, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

-**Cette forêt semble être…malade. Comme si elle était la proie de quelque chose de nuisible, **fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de Gandalf, tout en avisant les branches mortes et la mauvaise herbe. **N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la contourner ?**

-**Si, en faisant un détour de deux cent mille vers le Nord ou le double de cette distance vers le Sud, **informa Gandalf en s'avançant sur le sentier.

Il se rapprocha d'une des statues qui se trouvaient à côté du sentier, représentant une femme elfe recouverte par des branches mortes et de la mauvaise herbe, où seule la tête était visible. En se rapprochant de celle-ci, la mise en garde que lui avait porté Galadriel à Fondcombe lui revint à l'esprit.

-**_Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence. A l'abri des regards. Mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance. Méfiez-vous du Nécromancien, il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît._**

Attrapant les branches et la végétation qui avait poussé autour de la statue, Gandalf les retira pour dévoiler le torse de la sculpture. Alors que Bilbon, la main dans sa poche, sursauta sans aucune raison avant de la retirer tandis que Sara, qui, tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, avait remarqué son sursaut, l'observa avant de porter son regard sur Gandalf.

Ce dernier resta figé devant la statue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir alors que les conseils de Dame Galadriel résonnaient dans sa tête.

-**_Gandalf, si notre ennemi est revenu, il faut que nous le sachions. Allez au tombeau dans les Montagnes._**

-**Les Monts du Rudor ? S'il le faut, **accepta Gandalf.

Alors que Nori commençait à défaire les affaires de Gandalf de la selle du cheval, le magicien ressortit de la forêt.

-**Pas mon cheval ! **s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant droit vers sa monture. **J'en ai besoin !**

-**Vous allez nous quitter ? **lui demanda surpris Bilbon alors que tous les autres espéraient une explication face à cette annonce.

-**Si je vous laisse, c'est parce que j'y suis contraint**, informa Gandalf sur le sérieux de la situation.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gandalf ? **demanda Sara laissant en plant son sac avant de se diriger vers lui, en l'arrêtant dans son avancée.

-**Je ne peux encore rien dire, ma chère enfant. Il faut que je sois sûr avant de créer une panique générale, **répondit-il.

-**Est-ce que…, **elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre ses paroles, **est-ce que ça à un rapport avec la lame de Morgul qu'a trouvé Radagast à Dol Guldur ?**

-**Comment savez-vous cela ? **demanda surpris le magicien.

-**Peu importe, comment je le sais, **rétorqua-t-elle, en murmurant. **Gandalf, est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ça ? Est-ce que notre Ennemi est revenu ?**

-**Je ne l'espère pas Sara, mais je vais devoir le découvrir, **avoua le magicien avant de la laisser là sous le regard interrogateur de Thorin qui se demandait de quoi ils avaient discuté.

Puis, le magicien porta son attention sur Bilbon devant qui, il passa.

-**Vous avez changé Bilbon Sacquet. Vous n'êtes plus le hobbit qu'on a vus quitté son village, **fit-il remarquer à l'encontre du semi-homme.

-**J'allais vous en parlez. J'ai…trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins.**

-**Trouvé quoi ? **demanda Gandalf. **Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?**

Bilbon avait remis sa main droite dans le fond de sa poche, cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il semblait vouloir parler mais quelque chose le retenait. Il était hésitant.

-**Mon courage, **avoua-t-il finalement en refermant sa main en poing et la quittant de sa poche, tout en souriant au magicien devant lui.

-**Oh…c'est bien. Très bien, **affirma Gandalf, heureux de l'entendre avant de lui déclarer avec sérieux. **Il vous en faudra. **

Puis il s'éloigna du hobbit.

-**Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire, face au versant Sud d'Erebor, **annonça-t-il. **Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr, et…n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi, **tint-il au courant Thorin en passant devant lui pour atteindre son cheval, alors que la pluie avait enfin commencé à tomber autour d'eux.

Gandalf s'approcha de sa monture.

-**Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan, **les mit-il en garde. **Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement, surtout ne touchez pas l'eau. Traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air, lui-même, est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyez.**

-**De nous fourvoyez ? Comment ça ? **demanda Bilbon, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-**Restez sur le sentier. Ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais !**

-**Mithrandir ! **Appela Sara, sortant du mutisme dans lequel elle était restée depuis tout à l'heure. **Bonne chance !**

Le magicien lui sourit tristement et monta sur son cheval.

-**Restez sur le sentier, quoi qu'il arrive !**

-**En route ! **Appela Thorin à l'encontre du reste de la Compagnie. **Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin, **leur rappela-t-il alors que tous les autres le suivirent vers la Porte des Elfes.

-**Le jour de Durin, **murmura Sara distraitement, tout en observant une dernière fois Gandalf disparaître dans la prairie, un mauvais pressentiment enserrant son cœur.

-**Sara !**

Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna pour voir Lucy qui l'attendait à la Porte des Elfes, alors que tous les autres avaient commencé à suivre Thorin sur le sentier. Elle courut mais s'arrêta, en s'apercevant que son sac avait disparu. Elle tourna autour d'elle-même, à sa recherche.

-**C'est Dori qui l'a ! **l'informa Lucy.

Sara soupira. Ça commençait à l'agacer leur comportement serviable. Puis elle rejoignit son amie et toutes les deux contournèrent l'autel, jusqu'à ce que Sara s'arrête devant la statue, obligeant Lucy à faire de même.

Gandalf avait voulu partir pour cette affaire urgente après avoir examiner cette statue. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui avait dû le précipiter à prendre cette décision. Elle s'approcha, tournant autour de la statue, regardant à son pied,…

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **demanda la benjamine, jetant un coup d'œil sur le sentier pour savoir si la Compagnie était toujours en vue.

-**Il y a quelque chose qui a inquiété Gandalf et je veux savoir quoi, **lui répondit son amie.

Sara avança alors le bras vers des branches mortes et les abaissa, se pétrifiant elle aussi. Un œil était peint à l'encre rouge sur la statue. Un œil peint avec du sang.

-**Qu'est-ce que s'est ? **Questionna Lucy d'une petite voix, se sentant mal à l'aise en fixant le symbole.

-**L'œil, **murmura Sara, la peur se sentant dans sa voix. **Le grand œil du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'œil de Sauron.**

A l'entente de ses mots, un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille, les propos de Gandalf et de Beorn plus marquant en cet instant. Sara tourna la tête vers elle, l'inquiétude présente dans son regard avant que toutes les deux ne portent leu attention sur la forêt sombre devant elle. Il allait falloir faire extrêmement attention, être constamment sur ses gardes. Le danger rôdait dans ces bois, les ténèbres prêtes à s'abattre sur eux. C'était certain, cette balade en forêt n'allait pas être une promenade de santé.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**


	30. La Rivière Enchantée

**Hey !  
**

**Comment ça va ? Bien, j'espère ! **

**Moi, ça va. Voir toutes vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir ! ^^ Et merci à ma bêta Sarah March !**

**Bon, finis de blablater. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Je ne sais pas quand vous lirez mon chapitre mais Lundi, c'est mon anniversaire (Youpi ! *danse de la joie, confettis, feux d'artifice et tous le tralala*. Lalalalalala ! *remarque tous les regards sur elle* Hum...*se reprend*. Déoslé) et j'ai décidé que j'allais le fêter de la même manière que les Hobbits. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Comme les Hobbits. L****a tradition veut que, chez eux, se soit celui qui fête son anniversaire qui donne des cadeaux. Alors, je me suis dis que j'allais accorder une question à chacun(e) d'entre vous. Je vois déjà vos visages heureux. Mai****s attention, si je juge que la question pourrait vous spoiler la fin de mon histoire, je n'y répondrais pas. Alors, choisissez bien !**

**Lulu : Contente de te revoir ! Et heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours ! ^^ Oh et désolée pour les fautes !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

Chapitre XXVI : La Rivière Enchantée

La forêt était aussi sinistre à l'intérieur qu'elle semblait l'être à l'extérieur. Avec de grands arbres aux branches crochues, si épaisses et si denses qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait les traverser, du bois pourri et des champignons globuleux à leurs racines.

-**Le sentier tourne par là.**

La voix de Thorin résonna devant eux, suivant le sentier, la Compagnie derrière lui. Gwen soupira, fatiguée. Elle n'avait aucune idée depuis quand ils étaient dans cette forêt. Des minutes, des heures, des jours ? Elle ne savait pas. Le temps semblait s'être figé.

En plus, elle regardait de tous les côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une araignée immense prête à surgir - qu'elle détestait ces bestioles, qu'elles soient petites ou grosses. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était dans la fameuses Forêt Noire dont avait parlé ce loufoque de magicien, Radagast. Encore plus bizarre que ne l'était Gandalf. Et Gandalf était quand même un cas. Il fallait le dire. Des fois, elle se demandait si l'herbe à pipe qu'il fumait ne lui montait pas à la tête. Mais, malgré toutes ses pensées néfastes envers lui, la présence rassurante du magicien lui manquait en ce moment. De plus, étant donné qu'elle s'était disputée avec Sara, la seule qui aurait pu la rassurer et qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur elle. Puis Lucy restait la plupart du temps avec Fili, et Kili, ça allait de soi. De temps en temps, la benjamine venait la voir. Mais c'est tout.

-**Vous allez bien, Guenièvre ? **

La jeune femme sursauta et tourna son visage à gauche pour tomber sur Bilbon, lui souriant gentiment.

-**Oui, oui, **répondit-elle. **Tant soit peu qu'on est dans une forêt qui fout les jetons. Et vous ?**

-**Il fait allé malgré, comme vous l'avez dit, que cette forêt me rend nerveux et mal à l'aise. Vous avez remarqué ? Il n'y a aucun chant d'oiseaux ou de bruit dans les fourrés. Tout semble mort.**

-**C'est vrai, **murmura-t-elle, levant le regard vers les branches dans l'espoir de trouver la présence de quelque chose de vivant.

Mais rien du tout. Aucune présence de volatile ou de rongeur.

Soudain elle entendit quelque chose frapper le sol et elle vit Dwalin à l'avant du groupe, donner des coups avec l'extrémité de sa hache sur le sol pour tenter de chercher le sentier. Puis celle-ci rencontra l'une des dalles cachées par la terre et la boue des environs.

-**Par là !**

Suivant le grand guerrier, Thorin repoussa l'une des longues lianes de branches qui pendait d'un des arbres au-dessus d'eux, veillant à ce que Sara et ces neveux le suivaient.

Gwen soupira, cette fois d'amertume. Que pouvait bien lui trouver son ancienne amie ? Il était arrogant, froid, grincheux, et elle en passait. Bon, elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Puis…c'est elle, aussi, qui avait poussé son amie dans ses bras, non ? Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Elle sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit les dalles bouger sous ses pieds, risquant de la faire tomber. Mais heureusement qu'il y avait le brave Bilbon qui lui offrit un bras secourable.

* * *

Les heures passèrent. Ou serait-ce des jours ? La pauvre Lucy n'en savait rien. Mais elle trouvait que le temps s'écoulait lentement, très lentement. Elle marchait inlassablement, comme au ralenti dans cette immense forêt qui paraissait chaque jour un peu plus sombre. Elle se sentait oppressée au niveau de la poitrine, comme si quelque chose voulait la forcer à s'étouffer.

-**De l'air ! J'ai besoin d'air ! **affirma Bofur dans un râle plaintif, tout le monde se rendant compte que plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus l'air paraissait lourd et imposant autour d'eux.

-**J'ai la tête qui tourne, **informa douloureusement Oin alors que son frère vint l'aider, prêt à le rattraper si ce dernier venait à perdre l'équilibre.

-**Avancez ! **Les exhorta le chef de la Compagnie.

Regardant autour d'eux, Lucy remarqua qu'une espèce de nuage de pollen flottait au-dessus de leur tête. Elle se demandait même s'il s'agissait bel et bien de pollen lorsque tous finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en train de quitter la noirceur, pour finir par revenir vers la lumière. Si leurs premières pensées étaient qu'ils avaient réussis à sortir de cette maudite forêt, ils déchantèrent vite en voyant que les arbres étaient justes plus espacés et que les rayons du soleil filtraient plus facilement entre les branchages.

-**On a trouvé le pont ! **indiqua Kili, devant le groupe alors que Fili était resté avec Lucy.

-**Pont ? **demanda Bofur rieur alors que tous terminèrent par comprendre la cause de son amusement, quand ils aperçurent le fameux pont pour constater que ce dernier était brisé.

Les premières parties étaient toujours là, de chaque côté du rivage de la rivière mais la plus grande partie du milieu avait depuis, sans doute longtemps, disparue. Ne laissant rien d'autre que la vision de la rivière devant eux et aucun moyen de franchir.

D'ailleurs cette rivière était bizarre. L'eau paraissait visqueuse et trouble à travers des volutes de brume. Elle ne courrait pas comme les ruisseaux. Non, cette eau ne bougeait pas. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à un marécage.

-**On pourrait traverser à la nage ? **Proposa Bofur comme solution à leur problème.

Lucy le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'allaient pas nager dans cette eau, tout de même ? Elle avait supporté bien des épreuves mais, ça, nager dans une eau marécageuse, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-**Tu as entendus ce qu'à dis Gandalf ? Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfice,** rappela Thorin à Bofur et au reste de la Compagnie. **Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées.**

-**Elle n'a pas l'air si enchanté que ça.**

-**Tu veux que je te pousse dedans, Bofur ? Comme ça, tu pourras nous dire si oui ou non, l'eau est enchantée ?**

-**Gwen ! **s'exclama Lucy, réprobatrice.

-**Il faut trouver une autre moyen de traverser, **indiqua Thorin, ne faisant pas cas de Bofur et Gwen, tandis qu'il se rapprochait du rivage pour tenter de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient traverser la rivière sans danger.

-**Ces branches ont l'air ****solides****, **les informa Kili, en avisant une série de branches d'arbre qui formait une sorte de passage par-dessus la rivière avant de s'apprêter à tenter la traversée.

-**Kili ! **le rappela son Oncle. **Le plus léger en premier.**

A sa remarque, tous les regards se rivèrent vers Lucy. Celle-ci déglutit. Elle avait le vertige. Mais elle s'avança, fébrilement avant d'être retenue par Thorin.

-**Pas vous, **grogna-t-il. **Maître Sacquet !**

Le hobbit se sentit mal à l'aise sous les regards de tout le monde mais il obtempéra, sans quand même leurs jeter un regard noir au passage. Il s'avança vers le pont improvisé, posant un pied sur une première branche avant d'attraper des branches plus hautes pour pouvoir avoir un appui dans son avancée. Il attendit que cela cesse de tanguer avant de pourvoir pleinement se redresser.

-**C'est bon ! **Les informa le semi-homme sur son avancée et le manque de risque qu'ils pouvaient avoir. **Je ne vois aucun problème… Ah ! Il y en a un !**

-**Bilbon ! **S'inquiétèrent Lucy et Gwen tandis que Sara le fixait, effrayée pour lui.

En tentant d'atteindre une autre branche devant lui, le pied de Bilbon avait glissé sur le fin passage que lui donnait cette ramure et se retrouva la tête en bas, ces jambes croisés autour de la branche pour demeurer au-dessus de la rivière.

-**Mais tout va…bien, **promit-il avant de réussir à se dégager par une petite cabriole à l'aide d'une autre branche, pour se tenir debout sur une autre qui se trouvait juste à quelques millimètres de l'eau, touchant sa surface quand il se retrouva dessus.

La seconde d'après, Bilbon se retrouva à nouveau à chuter vers la rivière, le nez droit devant lui. Mais il parvint à temps à se rattraper à un autre groupe de rameaux à plus d'un mètre de lui, le figeant au-dessus de la surface, le transformant ainsi en un pont vivant. Et alors qu'il fixait son propre reflet qu'il voyait à la surface de l'eau, Bilbon sentit le sommeil le gagner. Mais, il se reprit en entendant son amie.

-**J'arrive ! **s'écria Sara mais qui fut retenue par un bras de Thorin, tous les deux se défiant du regard.

-**Je vais bien Sara ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! **s'écria-t-il à son encontre pour la rassurer.

Puis, parvenant à atteindre les autres tas de branches qui formaient un U, Bilbon put atteindre l'autre rive sur laquelle il se laissa tomber à genoux alors que tout le bourdonnement, qui résonnait dans ces oreilles, cessa dés qu'il eut posé le pied sur la terre ferme.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de cet état brumeux dans lequel il se trouvait quelques instants plutôt et il comprit pertinemment que quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal avec cette rivière.

-**Quelque chose ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout. Restez où vous êtes ! **leur ordonna-t-il à l'encontre des autres alors qu'il s'asseya avant de se figer à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. **Oh non !**

L'ayant vus traverser sans danger, malgré les quelques ratés qu'il avait eu, Bilbon constata que la Compagnie s'était à son tour lancer pour franchir le passage des branches au-dessus de la rivière. Et si Thorin ainsi que Kili parvenaient à suivre les passages par lequel était passé Bilbon, les autres nains avaient plus de difficultés à s'accrocher. D'ailleurs, Sara, qui avait l'habitude d'escalader dans les branches et qui avait acquis une certaine agilité, restait au près d'eux, pour les aider. Elle proposa même son aide à son amie Gwen mais celle-ci refusa tout d'un bloque. Malheureusement, les nains, qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de cervelle à ce moment-là, passaient les uns après les autres et s'agglutinaient presque tous sur les mêmes branches qui pouvaient risquer à tout moment de céder, compliquant la tâche de la jeune femme qui manqua, pas mal de fois, de tomber dans la rivière. Mais on pouvait remercier ses réflexes et la plupart du temps, elle se retrouvait la tête en bas, les jambes croisées autour d'une branche avant de réussir à se redresser.

Tentant de se réveiller, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, Bilbon se mit à se taper les joues pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Sauf, qu'en entendant les cris et les jurons poussés par ses amis, le semi-homme comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se mettaient vraiment dans des situations assez compliquées et quocasses mais ce n'était guère leur faute, l'air qui se dégageait de la rivière, embrumait leur esprit et les rendait plus lents et fatigués dans leur mouvement.

De là où il se trouvait, Bilbon pouvait constater que Bombur s'était arrêté et se mettait furieusement à bailler alors qu'il essayait de demeurer réveiller. Mais le sommeil eut raison de lui et il tomba en arrière, retenu par une branche qui lui fit comme un lit suspendu, le gardant hors de l'eau, pour l'instant.

Entendant un saut à ses côtés, Bilbon sursauta quand il vit Thorin le rejoindre, ce dernier regardant autour de lui pour ainsi se rendre compte de la différence de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Le hobbit se remit sur ses pieds. Mais tous les deux vinrent à se figer quand ils entendirent un craquement sur leur droite. Levant la tête, ils virent émerger des arbres devant eux, un cerf, illuminé d'un rayon de lumière filtrant à travers les branches. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple cerf, non, c'était un magnifique cerf blanc dont son pelage semblait luire sous la clarté du jour et ces rameaux briller d'argent. Il était tout simplement superbe.

Seulement, Bilbon sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit quelque chose claquer doucement derrière lui. Il se tourna vers Thorin et vit ce dernier tirer lentement mais surement la corde de son arc, là où était placée une flèche prête à être utiliser.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **demanda Bilbon d'une voix engourdie.

Il riva ensuite son regard sur le cerf blanc, ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé de sa place comme s'il ne sentait nullement la menace planer sur lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais été chassé de toute sa vie, comme s'il n'avait jamais frôlé la mort sous les branches de ces arbres.

Bilbon eut cette impression que le temps avait ralentie et qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles, en observant le magnifique cervidé. Mais il fut ramener à la réalité lorsque Thorin tira sa flèche durement vers l'animal, flèche qui heurta la roche juste derrière le cerf qui s'était empressé de s'enfuir, ne désirant guère s'en recevoir une autre.

-**Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Un cerf porte chance, **fit savoir le semi-homme au nain.

-**Je ne crois pas à la chance, **avoua le roi déchu durement. **La chance, on se l'a créée.**

Sur ces mots, Bombur, totalement endormi, chancela sur le côté, terminant par tomber dans la rivière. Sa masse, et le fait qu'il soit inconscient, lui fut salutaire car il se mit à flotter au-dessus de la surface comme une barque, alors que tous les autres autour de lui, tentèrent de l'atteindre pour essayer de le ramener vers la rive.

Constatant cela, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait pris le cerf blanc. Il avait l'impression que tout était lié. Sur ceux, arriva Gwen, suivie des autres qui arrivèrent un par un. Seul restait Lucy, qui avait beaucoup de mal au fait de son vertige, bien que se ne soit pas très haut, et Fili qui lui tenait la main, en la rassurant. Sara les rejoignit et à deux, ils réussirent à mener la jeune fille sur l'autre rive tandis que les autres avaient remonté Bombur et fabriqué une civière lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le nain ne se réveillait pas.

Pour quitter cette forêt, il leurs faudrait de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

* * *

**Reviews ? ^^  
**

**Je viens de réfléchir à quelque chose. Si certaines d'entre vous posent une mauvaise question, elles n'auront rien. Et ce n'est pas gentille de ma part. Alors, je vais faire un sondage sur quelle personnage vous voudriez que Gwen tombe amoureuse. Comme ça, tous le monde aura peut-être quelque chose. Donc, voici les participants :**

**\- Legolas (Avec lui, ce serait marrant. Enfin, surtout les réactions de son père, ce chère Thran-Thran)**

**\- Bofur (Il est joviale et je pense qu'il s'accorderait bien avec notre petite Gwen)**

**\- Dwalin (Ne faites pas ces yeux. Cela peut-être une possibilité)**

\- **Un des jumeaux d'Elrond (Euh...je les propose juste comme ça. Car je commence à être en pénurie de possible candidat)**

**\- Un des frères de Lucy (quand je vous dis que les candidats se font rare)**

**Et...euh...bah, je crois que c'est tout. Voilà ! J'ai oublié quelqu'un ? Bard ? Ah, non. Désolé. Cela ne sera pas possible avec lui. Premièrement, Gwen a encore 3 siècles d'existence devant elle et Bard, aller, on va dire 50 ans encore. Et deuxièmement, vous imaginez Gwen avec les enfants ? Je plaindrais Sigrid, Bain et Tilda !**

**(P.S : Maumaud, je sais déjà qui tu voudrais car on en a discuté ensemble. Et c'est vrai que j'avais dis que ce serait sûrement lui. Mais j'ai pensé que les autres avaient le droit de voter pour leur champion. Désolé. Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que se soit lui).**

**Bisous !**


	31. Séparation

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard de publication. C'est moi qui ais envoyé un peu tard mon chapitre à ma bêta. Merci à elle, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Et, je me doute que vous êtes toutes impatientes de savoir qui est le grand vainqueur ! Je ne vais plus vous faire attendre. **

**"- Maître Sacquet ! Pouvez-vous me donner l'enveloppe, s'il vous plaît ?"**

**Le hobbit s'avança vers moi et me donna une enveloppe cachetée. Puis il alla rejoindre ses compagnons tandis que les candidats se placèrent en ligne. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, sortis le papier et haussais les sourcils face au nom inscrit avant de sourire.**

**"-Alors, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le prétendant de Gwen, élu avec trois votes,... ***fis une petite pause*** Je peux vous dire que c'est un choix étonnant, je trouve. Donc, le prétendant,...***refit une pause*** Je ne pensais pas que ce serait lui. ***remarquant les regards légèrement impatient*** Oui, je reprends. Alors, l'élu... ***s'arrêta encore une fois*** En même temps, c'est un choix qui ouvre de multiples possibilité".**

**"-Bon, vous nous le dîtes !" ordonna Thorin, impatient d'en terminer pour retourner à sa quête. **

**"-Thorin, calme-toi", lui intima avec douceur Sara et le nain reprit le contrôle de soi-même.**

**"-C'est ça, Thorin. Obéit à ta petite chérie", fis-je sarcastique.**

**"- Je vais tuer cette auteure de malheur !" s'écria le chef de la Compagnie, retenu par ses compagnons.**

**"- NON ! MAIS OH !", s'écria Gwen en sortant du groupe de nain, tout le monde se figeant. "Ça devrait être moi en colère. Pas vous, Maître Thorin. Je doute qu'on vous ait imposé quelqu'un, à vous. Entre vous et Sara, ça a été le coup foudre."**

**"- J'y suis un peu pour quelque chose", marmonnais-je dans mon coin avec un sourire narquois.**

**"- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?" gronda le roi déchu.**

**"-Rien, rien", me défendis-je précipitamment.**

**"- Hey ! L'auteure !" m'interpella Gwen. "Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit de choisir moi-même celui que j'aime !?"**

**"- Parce que je suis l'auteure, justement. C'est moi qui t'ai créée, toi, Sara et Lucy. Je décide tout. J'ai le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur vous ! MOUAHMOUAH !". Je me repris en remarquant tous les regards qui me dévisageait. *toussa* "Donc, oui, je disais que c'est moi qui décidais. Et, j'ai voulu faire plaisir à mes lectrices en leur laissant le droit de voter. Voilà. Bon, vous voulez savoir qui c'est ou pas ?"**

**"- ON ATTEND QUE CA !" hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur.**

**"-C'est bon. Pas la peine de crier", m'exaspérais-je, vérifiant que j'entendais toujours aussi bien après ce hurlement unanime. "Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Donc le grand gagnant est...Maître Dwalin ! Suivi de Legolas avec deux votes et Bofur, un seul. Désolé mon pote !"**

**Il y eut un grand silence, ponctué seulement du bruit d'un grillon pas loin. Puis...**

**"- QUOOOIIII !?" s'exclamèrent en même temps Dwalin et Gwen avant de se regarder et de se détourner chacun de leur côté avec une expression renfrognée.**

**"- NOOOONNNN !" hurla Legolas avant de tomber à genoux et de taper du poing. Pas qu'il voulait absolument être avec Gwen. Mais il avait perdu et face à un nain en plus.**

**Bofur, lui haussa des épaules, désinvolte, et sortit sa pipe à fumer tandis que les jumeaux d'Elrond et les frères de Lucy se regardèrent avant de partirent ensemble. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici. Et moi, je regardais avec un grand sourire la scène. Mais je déchantais vite lorsque je remarquais l'attroupement des nains, sous le commandement de Thorin qui avait une dent contre moi car je l'avais un peu titillé, et de Dwalin et de Gwen, pas très content des résultats tous les deux tandis que derrière, Sara, Lucy et Bilbon me faisaient signes de déguerpir. C'est ce que je fis lorsque les nains chargèrent vers moi.**

**"- DU BEKAR !"**

**"- AAAAAHHHHH ! Au secours ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Ce sont les lectrices !" criais-je en courant suivie de près par des nains en colère.**

***voix off* Suite aux récents évènements, l'auteure n'est pas en état pour reprendre la parole. Je vous pris d'agréer ses plus sincères excuses. Dés qu'elle aura réussi à se sortir de cette situation, elle pourra continuer son blabla habituel. Enfin, j'espère d'ici la fin du chapitre. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre XXVII : Séparation

La suite de la traversée de la forêt fut plus lente. Le fait qu'ils devaient porter Bombur, les ralentissait considérablement. Et Sara devait avouer qu'elle plaignait Fili, Bifur, Kili, Nori, Bofur et Dwalin qui portaient le nain au poids conséquent.

L'air de la forêt se faisait de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus étouffant. Sara avait l'impression qu'on lui avait bouché les oreilles et qu'un voile troublait sa vue. Elle était épuisée et à fleur de peau. Ah ça…elle commençait en avoir marre des nains qui n'arrêtaient pas d'être serviables, obéissaient à ses moindres vœux qu'elle pouvait formuler à voix haute pour elle-même. Le fait aussi que sa meilleure amie ne lui parlait plus, que Thorin semblait de plus en plus grincheux. Tout ça durait depuis…depuis… Elle ne savait plus trop depuis quand ils avaient quitté Beorn et même s'ils étaient vraiment allés chez lui. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle était dans cet endroit. C'était comme si la forêt puisait dans ses forces, comme si elle pompait toute son énergie.

-**Nous avons besoin de nous reposer, **lança Dori épuisé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un petit moment. Sara se posa sur un rocher, à côté de Thorin qui se tenait debout appuyé contre un autre gros caillou. Les autres regardaient autour d'eux, espérant trouver un maigre rayon de lumière filtrant à travers les branches mais sans succès. Sauf Bilbon qui s'était assis sur un rocher comme elle.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Toutes ces voix…Vous entendez ? **lança-t-il soudain d'une voix fatiguée.

-** Je n'entends rien,** répondit Thorin de la même voix.** Ni vent, ni chant d'oiseaux… Quelle heure est-il ?**

Sara se prit la tête dans les mains, elle avait l'impression que leurs voix résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait mal, comme si sa boîte crânienne allait exploser.

-**Je ne sais pas, **déclara Dwalin. **Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes.**

Sara releva la tête et vit Bilbon se tourner vers une toile d'araignée, elle dirait, fine et gluante auquel le hobbit, curieux comme il l'était, s'était mis à toucher et à la tirer légèrement, créant une secousse dans la toile. La jeune femme, le voyant continuer faire, se dit qu'il devrait arrêter. C'était une mauvaise idée. Enfin, elle croyait. Oh…elle ne savait plus trop dans cette forêt de malheur.

-**Ça prend trop de temps, **lança Thorin. **Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de FIN !? **lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte.

-**Arrête de crier, **murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, sa tête la lançant, mais personne ne l'entendit.

-**Je n'en vois pas, **affirma Gloïn. **Des arbres, toujours des arbres.**

-**Là, **fit Thorin en regardant dans une direction. **Par là ! **Continua-t-il en avançant, tanguant un peu sur ses jambes avant de pousser les nains sur son passage.

Sara le regardait, lasse, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

-**Mais Gandalf a dit…, **commença un des nains avant que le roi ne le coupe.

-**Avancez ! Faites ce que je vous dis ! **ordonna-t-il toujours en avançant.

Mais Sara reprit un regain d'énergie, en entendant le nom du magicien, se remémorant ses mises en gardes. Et avec cela en tête, elle se releva précipitamment avant de courir après Thorin pour le retenir. Elle attrapa son bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle.

-**Gandalf a dit de ne pas s'éloigner du sentier, **déclara-t-elle la bouche sèche.

-**Moi, je dis qu'il faut aller par là, **répliqua-t-il le ton dur, en se dégageant de la main de la jeune femme.

-**J'aimerais, si ça ne t'ennui****e**** pas, ne pas me perdre dans cette foutu****e ****forêt, **rétorqua-t-elle légèrement énervée, sentant l'adrénaline monter. **Alors reculons et prenons le sentier.**

Tout le monde, malgré leurs esprits engourdis, les fixait, attentifs, sauf Bilbon qui semblait plus intéressé par les toiles d'araignées que par la conversation.

-** Il faut avancer ! **s'exclama le nain, commençant à se mettre en colère et n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait.

-**Il faut reculer ! **s'écria-t-elle, en montant le ton.

-**Avancer !**

-**Reculer !**

-**A****vancer**** !**

-**R****eculer**** !**

-**Euh…je peux dire quelque chose ? **intervint Bofur hésitant.

-**NON ! **crièrent-ils d'une même voix se tournant vers lui.

-**Euh…bon ok…, **fit penaud le nain à la chapka, se retournant pour aller vers la civière.

-**Tu es buté ! Une vraie tête de mûle ! **s'écria Sara à l'encontre de Thorin.

-**Et toi alors ?! ** répliqua le nain en fureur. **Tu conteste****s ****sans arrêt mes ordres ! Tu oses élever la voix contre moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que devrait faire une future épouse !**

-**Ah ! Pour toi, une épouse doit être soumise, fermer sa gueule et être en accord avec tout ce que tu fais ?! Et bah, désolé****e**** pour toi, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme !**

-**Non, tu es le genre de femme qui cache sans arrêt des choses !**

-**Je cache sans arrêt des choses ?! Je t'ai tout dit !**

-**Ah oui ? Alors, de quoi parlais-tu avec ce magicien de malheur avant qu'il parte ?!**

-**Ceci est privé ! Et même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas ou tu jouerais à celui qui ne veut rien comprendre ! Comme tu le fais si bien !**

-** Tu es insolente ! Je n'aurais même pas dû te demander en mariage ! **

-**Ah ça oui, tu n'aurais pas dû. Parce que ça n'était pas prévu que je perde ma meilleure amie, ni que tous ces balourds de nains soient aussi étouffants à ****vouloir ****me rendre service ! **

-**Je me demande bien d'ailleurs pourquoi ils le font. Tu n'es pas digne d'une princesse, ni même d'être ma reine ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber sous le charme d'une jeune femme écervelée, effrontée et cachotière !**

-**Et moi, d'un nain arrogant, grincheux, buté et égoïste !**

-**Que faisons-nous ensemble, alors ?**

-**Bonne question, **cracha-t-elle en portant sa main à sa tresse puis de retirer la perle. **Tiens ! **fit-elle en prenant la main de Thorin et en la posant au creu de sa paume avant de refermer ses doigts dessus sous le regard éberlué et abasourdi de tous les autres nains de la Compagnie. **Tu es le nain le plus détestable que je connaisse.**

Elle défit sa tresse, défiant du regard le roi en face d'elle qui lui jetait son regard noir.

-**Maintenant, vous savez quoi ? **reprit-elle à l'adresse de tout le monde. **Je me barre ! J'en ai marre de voir vos têtes ! Ça va me faire des vacances !**

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant de revenir sur ses pas et de se diriger vers Dori. Elle agrippa son sac qu'il tenait et le reprit avec brusquerie.

-**Et ça, c'est à moi ! **fit-elle avant de partir pour de bon. **J'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir !**

Et elle disparut de leur champ de vision.

Thorin, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, se détourna et reprit son avancée suivi de tous les autres, qui avaient l'esprit tellement embrumé, qu'ils n'étaient pas en état d'assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé. A part que Sara avait rejeté la demande du roi. Ça, les nains l'avaient bien intégrée.

Bilbon, de son côté, émergea de la réalité en constatant que ses compagnons étaient partis, les voyant au loin, avancer. Il se rendit compte alors qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction.

-**Attendez ! Arrêtez-vous ! On ne doit pas quitter le sentier ! On doit rester sur le sentier !**

Mais peine perdue et il dût se résoudre à les suivre.

* * *

Sara marchait. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Quelques minutes ou bien des jours ? Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, était de veiller à rester sur le sentier et elle y parvenait plutôt bien. Mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers les autres et Thorin. Elle était toujours en colère contre eux. Mais une colère noire qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressentie contre ses amis.

Son ventre cria famine et elle s'arrêta au bord du chemin pour une pause collation. Elle sortit de son sac des feuilles séchées qui avaient la fonction de coupe-faim et elle en mangea une ou deux sans grimacer au passage pour le goût amer. En plus, elle n'avait même plus d'eau pour faire passer tout ça. Elle soupira. Cela faisait déjà cinq ou six repas qu'elle mangeait cela. Malheureusement, les provisions étaient restées chez les nains, étant donné que ces abrutis lui avaient pris sa charge. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait à manger ses plantes médicinales qui étaient sans danger et sans aucun effet pour l'organisme quand elles étaient ingurgitées à leur état normal. Bien que cela calme sa faim, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi pendant longtemps. Elle espérait bientôt trouver la sortie, sinon elle risquait de mourir de faim.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait et Sara était toujours dans cette fichue forêt, à marcher sur le sentier. Bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle soit à bout et désespérée, la jeune femme était étrangement calme. Elle était sereine, ne pensant à rien à part avancer, une main lâche sur la garde de son épée. Des fois, elle s'arrêtait, fixant les alentours en ayant l'étrange impression d'être surveillée. Mais elle reprenait sa marche, ne remarquant rien d'anormal sauf peut-être la présence de plus en plus de toiles d'araignée.

Et ce fut, cette fois-là, où elle s'arrêta encore une fois qu'elle fit une mauvaise rencontre. Elle était immobile, écoutant attentivement l'environnement. Elle crut entendre quelque chose derrière elle et elle se tourna, dégaina son épée, prête à toute éventualité. Mais il n'avait rien sur le sentier, rien du tout. Elle relâcha sa garde et poussa un léger soupir.

Puis elle se retourna et là, elle se retrouva face au dard d'une araignée. La surprise la prenant, elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, évitant ainsi de se faire piquer. Elle se releva précipitamment et se mit en garde face à l'araignée qui s'était repositionnée devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à la monstrueuse bête. Pas qu'elle avait peur de cet insecte mais quand vous l'aviez en dimension énorme en face de vous, vous étiez quand même un peu terrifiée. Mais assez tergiversé que déjà l'araignée attaquait. Sara esquiva et ce fut ainsi, pendant un bon moment. L'araignée attaquait et Sara esquivait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment tuer cette bête. D'ailleurs, cette dernière commençait à s'énerver de ne jamais pouvoir l'attraper et la jeune femme décidant de passer à l'attaque, échoua lamentablement et se fit valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Sara se releva et chercha son épée qu'elle avait lâchée en cours de vol. Elle la repéra plus loin et se mit à courir vers elle suivie de près par l'infâme créature. Mais celle-ci parvint à accrocher sa jambe droite avec une de ses pattes, la faisant tomber par terre de tout son long. Voyant sa lame à quelques centimètres de son bras, Sara étendit ses doigts, s'étirant le plus qu'elle pouvait pour atteindre son épée. Mais l'araignée était déjà au-dessus d'elle. Et se rappelant qu'elle avait une autre arme, Sara se mit sur le dos, dégainant son poignard, Angrist, et elle ouvrit le ventre de l'enfant d'Ungoliant avec force et dégoût. La créature s'affala, alors, sur elle, sans vie. Elle grogna sous le poids et poussa le cadavre sur le côté. Ensuite, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle avait bien crû qu'elle allait y passer. Elle se releva et sortit Angrist du ventre de l'araignée, sans afficher une mine de dégoût, face à la substance gluante qui sortait de l'abdomen du monstre. Elle essuya son poignard comme elle put sur le bas côté et elle le rangea dans son fourreau ainsi que son épée qu'elle ramassa à la suite. Puis se retournant, elle trouva une flèche pointée sur elle. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

Derrière cette flèche et cet arc, se trouvait une belle elfe. Elle était très grande et élancée. Ses longs cheveux roux encadraient avec superbe son visage d'ivoire, serti de deux yeux verts émeraude en forme d'amande qui la regardait curieusement mais avec une pointe de méfiance.

-**Qui êtes-vous ? **demanda-t-elle.

Sara la regarda attentivement. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître.

-**Je…je me nomme Sara. Sara de Florochel.**

-**Florochel ? Vous êtes assez loin de chez vous, non ? **fit l'elfe, suspicieuse.

Non, mais décidément, cette elfe lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

-**Euh…**, _"Que dire ?"_ pensa-t-elle.

_"Est-ce que je dis la vérité ou pas ? … Non. Tant pis pour les autres. Ils n'avaient qu'à suivre le sentier"._

-**Oui, c'est vrai, je suis assez loin de chez moi. Mais je désirais voir le monde et je suis partie. J'allais en direction…des Monts de Fer, **mentit-elle,** et j'ai voulu traverser cette forêt pour m'éviter les grands détours.**

-**Pourquoi les Monts de Fer ? C'est une place forte des nains depuis Erebor. Je doute qu'ils acceptent de vous accueillir.**

-**Bah…en passant par les Montagnes Bleues, j'ai fai****t**** la connaissance d'un nain fort sympathique et il a de la famille aux Monts de Fer. Il a écrit une lettre pour eux qui me garantit de leur hospitalité.**

Sara se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait qu'elle donnait trop de détails. Ça n'allait pas passer. Mais l'elfe parut s'en contenter et abaissa son arme, tout en la gardant à l'œil. C'est là que Sara eut une révélation. L'elfe était rousse et elle était dans la Forêt Noire.

_« - __**Au cas où si tu passe**_**_s _****_par la Forêt Noire, tu pourras donner cette lettre à ma cousine. Très peu de messagers vont là-bas et ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelle_****_s_****_._**

**_\- Pas de problème. Et…euh…comment la reconnaîtr_****_ai-je_****_ ?_**

**_\- C'est la seule elfe aux cheveux roux. Elle s'appelle Tauriel. _**_»_

Elle avait la cousine de Maëlya devant elle.

-**Vous êtes Tauriel, **souffla-t-elle.

Celle-ci la regarda avec surprise.

-**Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? **demanda-t-elle, en raffermissant légèrement sa prise sur son arc.

-**Je…, **Sara la regardait étonnée et ravie à la fois, **j'ai…une lettre de votre cousine Maëlya, **répondit-elle, en ouvrant son sac et en fouillant dedans.

-**Maëlya ? **répéta Tauriel doucement avec une pointe d'espoir.

Sara trouva enfin le rouleau au fond de son sac. Elle le sortit et remarqua qu'elle avait pris en même temps la bague que Glorfindel lui avait offerte à son anniversaire. Elle donna la lettre à l'elfe tandis qu'elle mit la bague à son annulaire droit.

Tauriel se détourna d'elle et décacheta le papier, lui prouvant que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas lu. Tout de suite, elle reconnut l'écriture soignée en elfique de sa cousine.

**_Ma très chère cousine,_**

**_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as rencontré Sara et ses amis. J'en suis tellement heureuse _****_qu'el_****_le a_****_it _****_pu te donner cette lettre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas donné de mes nouvelles et tellement longtemps que je n'en a_****_vais p_****_as eu de _****_toi._**

**_Alors que se passe-t-il dans la Forêt Noire ? Comment se débrouille ma merveilleuse cousine en Capitaine de la Garde du Roi Thranduil ? Et Legolas, comment va-t-il ? Cela fait très longtemps aussi que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. _**

**_Oh la la ! J'ai tellement de question_****_s _****_à te poser si tu savais. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on se revoye toi et moi. Tu n'aurais qu'à venir à Imladris. Je te ferai_** **_visiter. C'est un endroit merveilleux. Cela te changerait du paysage lugubre de la forêt et de l'atmosphère du palais. Ainsi que de ce « bon » roi Thranduil. Ah celui-là ! J'espère qu'il prend conscience de ta valeur ! Sinon, il aurait _****_af_****_faire à moi ! _**

**_Je plaisante. On sait très bien toutes les deux que je ne saurais même pas faire peur à un oiseau._**

**_Oh si tu savais ma Tauriel, tout ce qui se passe à Fondcombe. Je ne sais plus si je t'avais raconté qu'on avait accueilli une famille d'homme_****_s_****_. Une mère, son fils et sa petite-fille. La femme est morte, il y a un an maintenant. Mais on a continué à veiller sur ses deux enfants. Son fils, Conan, est devenu un bon ami des deux fils du Seigneur Elrond ainsi que de son fils adoptif, Estel. Tandis que la fillette, Lily, est une vraie petite tornade. Elle met de la joie de vivre dans cette demeure. _**

**_Puis, la dernière nouvelle en date fut l'arrivée improviste de Sara et de ses amis. Je ne te dis pas qu'il y a eu de l'action à Rivendell. Rien que le premier soir. Et je dois t'avouer que leur séjour a été des plus amusants. Sara s'est tout de suite liée d'amitié avec la petite Lily et en plus, Conan, Estel et elle se connaissaient déjà. Ils sont des amis d'enfance. Et leurs retrouvailles ont animé_** **_la maisonnée. _**

**_Même que je m'en suis faite une amie. Grâce à elle,…Conan m'a avoué ses sentiments à mon égard et moi, elle m'a donné le courage de lui avouer les miens. Je suis tellement heureuse Tauriel. Le seul détail qui me gène est que tu sois loin de moi. J'aimerais tellement que tu _****_puisses être _****_à mes côtés. Je suis sûr_****_e _****_que tu apprécierais Conan. C'est une personne bien, adorable même… je ne vais pas te faire la liste de tout ce que j'aime chez lui. Sinon, cela risque d'être long…_**

**_Tu me manques Tauriel. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt._**

**_Bonne chance !_**

**_P.S : Je peux te jurer que tu peux faire confiance à Sara et ses amis. Vraiment. _**

Tauriel finit sa lecture, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle imaginait le rire de sa cousine à la fin de certaines phrases, son ton humoristique, sa tendresse à l'égard de ce Conan et de la petite Lily,… Oh oui ! Maëlya lui manquait à elle aussi.

Elle relit une deuxième fois la lettre rapidement, en remarquant un certain détail. Elle se tourna vers l'humaine qui n'avait pas bougé.

-**Ma cousine vous mentionne souvent comme ****_« Sara et ses amis », _****mais je ne vois aucune personne avec vous.**

-**Oh…euh…oui, j'étais accompagnée de deux de mes amies. Mais, une s'est blessée au court du passage dans les Monts Brumeux. Alors, elles sont toutes les deux retournées vers Fondcombe pour quérir des soins tandis que moi, j'ai continué mon voyage.**

L'elfe rousse continua à l'observer pendant un bon moment avant de ranger la lettre dans sa ceinture et son arc dans son dos.

-**Venez ! Vous devez être affamée et épuisée. Je vais vous amener au palais.**

Sara lui sourit et commença à la suivre, passant à côté du cadavre de l'araignée.

-**D****it****es-moi, vous en avez beaucoup de ces créatures dans votre royaume ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Oui, **répondit Tauriel en continuant d'avancer. **Quoiqu'on fasse, elles reviennent en surnombre. Elles sont assez pénibles à tuer. Vous vous en êtes pas mal sortie.**

-**Parce que vous m'avez vu****e**** faire ? **Questionna Sara, étonnée.

-**Oui. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je vous surveillais, **fit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil le sourire au coin. **Et je m'apprêtais à intervenir avec l'araignée quand vous vous êtes débrouillée toute seule.**

Sara ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Mais une chose était certaine, elle aimait bien la cousine de son amie.

* * *

Sara se tenait sur un lit, allongée de tout son long, regardant le plafond de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée en tant qu'invitée. Enfin, elle était plus une prisonnière enfermée dans une cage dorée. Elle se souvint de sa rencontre avec le roi des elfes, Thranduil. Un personnage…assez pénible.

_Bientôt, Tauriel et elle virent un pont traversant une rivière qui menait à de grandes portes gardées par deux elfes. Elles traversèrent le pont et Tauriel parla un instant en elfique avec les gardes avant de la mener à l'intérieur. _

_Là, Sara resta coite_ _devant ce qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Elles avaient pénétré dans une immense caverne de plus de trois cents pieds de diamètre, d'où rayonnaient d'innombrables grottes plus petites. Elle comportait maints passages et vastes salles, qui formaient un labyrinthe inextricable pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux. La caverne principale était éclairée par d'imposants braséros en or qui pendaient d'un haut plafond fait de pierres et de racines entrelacées, et dans lequels brûlaient des feux rouge-orangés, sans aucun combustible, comme à Fondcombe._

_De part et d'autre des lieux, d'immenses colonnes porteuses taillées dans la pierre arboraient de fantastiques motifs en argent et en bronze._

_-__**C'est magnifique, **__s'émerveilla Sara._

_-__**C'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit, **__murmura Tauriel. __**Mais la Vallée d'Imladris doit être somptueuse par rapport à ici, non ?**_

_-__**C'est différent, **__informa la jeune femme. __**Mais je dois dire que les elfes sont très doués.**_

_Tauriel ne fit aucun__e remarqu__e. Mais elle la mena par plusieurs petits passages et bientôt, elles arrivèrent à une plateforme ciselée à même la roche. Là, Sara put voir un majestueux piédestal en bois sculpté situé au milieu de cette plateforme et sur lequel était disposé un trône fait de vignes et d'ifs automnaux. _

_Elles attendirent un petit moment, seules dans la salle du trône. Lorsqu'arriva enfin le Roi des Elfes sylvains. Sur sa tête était posée une couronne de baies et de feuilles rouges. Son visage, d'une beauté sculpturale, était d'une pâleur de craie. Ses yeux bleu-cristal étaient surmontés de sourcils noirs, à la fois épais et bien taillés. Il avait un nez parfait, droit à l'instar de tous ses traits. Sa chevelure, d'un blanc argenté, descendait, raide, jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il était vêtu d'une élégante étoffe gris__e__ perle, cousue de fils d'argent. Sara devait l'admettre, il était d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. _

_Thranduil s'approcha d'elle, la regardant de haut comme s'il l'étudiait mais avec une pointe de dégoût. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'elle devait faire peur à voir. Les cheveux __emmêlés __et __poussiéreux, __des écorchures sur les bras et le cou, les vêtements déchirés, des cernes sous les yeux, __et __la peau sale__. __Mais elle eut quand même assez de force pour faire une parfaite révérence au roi._

_-__**Qui est-ce, Tauriel ? **__demanda-t-il d'une diction parfaite en se tournant vers l'elfe rousse, ignorant superbement __la jeune femme._

_-__**Elle s'appelle Sara de Florochel mon Seigneur, **__répondit l'elfe avec déférence.__** C'est une simple rôturière qui voyage vers les Monts de Fer.**_

_Thranduil leva légèrement les sourcils, intrigué, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention sur Tauriel._

_-__**Et pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ? **__Questionna-t-il séchement._

_-__**Je…euh…elle…c'est une amie de ma cousine et elle m'a apporté une lettre d'elle. J'ai pensé pour la remercier qu'elle vienne se restaurer au palais.**_

_-__**Nous ne sommes pas une auberge, Tauriel, **__répliqua froidement le Roi des Elfes sylvains. __**Renvoyez-là d'où elle vient. Je pense qu'elle saura trouver son chemin vers les Nains, **__il cracha presque le dernier mot. _

_Il allait se détourner d'elles lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose, briller à l'annulaire droit de la main de Sara. Il s'arrêta et se baissa à sa hauteur, faisant légèrement reculer de surprise la jeune femme. Et encore plus, lorsqu'il lui prit sa main droite avec ses doigts longs fins pour pouvoir examiner la bague dorée où trônait une fleur d'or magnifiquement ouvragée._

_-__**C'est le symbole de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, **__murmura-t-il en levant son regard glacial vers elle._

_-__**Euh…le…le Capitaine de Gondoline est un très bon ami à moi, **__bég__aya Sara._

_-__**Je vois, **__fit-il en se redressant et en lâchant sa main. __**Cela change tout alors, **__reprit-il avec un faux sourire.__** Je ne vais pas jeter dehors une amie chère au Seigneur Glorfindel. **_

Et maintenant, depuis une semaine, elle se retrouvait dans une magnifique chambre, affublée de deux gardes à sa porte, l'empêchant de sortir. On lui avait même confisqué son épée et Angrist. Et elle s'ennuyait les jours entiers, restant seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'avait pour seule visite que l'elfe qui lui apportait ses repas et Tauriel.

Cette dernière venait souvent la voir et la questionnait sur sa cousine, sa vie à Fondcombe, Conan et Lily,… Sara lui répondait avec plaisir. Elle trouvait que Tauriel était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée des elfes sylvains, ces derniers étant présomptueux et froids.

Sara soupira et se redressa en position assise sur son lit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle allait devenir folle à rester ici. Elle regarda sa chambre. Sur sa droite, il y avait une fenêtre avec un petit balcon qui donnait sur la Forêt Noire. Près de cette fenêtre, se dressait un paravent pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller ainsi qu'une chaise où il y avait ses vêtements d'il y a cinq jours, lavés et réparés. A gauche, se trouvait une petite armoire avec quelques affaires elfiques très simples et une autre chaise où elle avait posé son sac. Et en face de son lit, se trouvait une petite table où elle prenait ses repas. C'était une chambre assez simple tout de même mais confortable.

Soudain, apparut Tauriel qui lui fit un joli sourire en entrant. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.

-**Venez, **lui dit-elle.

-**Je…je peux sortir ? **demanda Sara étonnée avec espoir.

-**Oui, venez, **répéta Tauriel avant de sortir.

Sara sauta sur ses pieds et la suivit aussitôt de peur qu'on puisse changer d'avis. Toutes les deux traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et plusieurs passages avant d'arriver à un terrain sablonneux où des elfes s'entraînaient au combat à l'épée ou peaufinaient leurs capacités à tirer avec leurs arcs.

La jeune femme les regarda avec admiration. Les elfes, à l'épée, se battaient avec aisance. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et rapides, comme une danse. Tandis que du côté des cibles, ils ne rataient jamais leurs tires, que ce soit à 50 mètres, 100 mètres, …

-**Alors que voulez-vous faire ? **demanda Tauriel. **Du tir** **à l'arc ?**

-**Euh…mauvaise idée, **répondit-elle en grimaçant. **Moi au tir à l'arc, il faut que tout le monde se mette à l'abri au risque de devenir un hérisson, **plaisanta-t-elle.

-**Vraiment ? **s'étonna la Capitaine des Gardes.

-**A Fondcombe, j'ai failli tuer un elfe, **informa Sara.** Je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience.**

-**Bon. Très bien. Nous allons nous entraîner à l'épée alors. Je pense que vous savez vous battre, non ? De ce que j'ai vu… A moins que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, et que vous êtes douée à faire des brochettes ? **fit avec sérieux l'elfe.

Sara regarda surprise Tauriel puis éclata de rire tandis que celle-ci s'autorisa un léger sourire. Tous les elfes aux alentours, les regardèrent avec réprobation avant de détourner leur attention.

-**Comme quoi, les elfes ont de l'humour, **se reprit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. **Quoique Maëlya, Elrohir et Elladan savent plaisanter ainsi que quelques elfes de Rivendell. Mais ici, on dirait que rire est interdit.**

-**Nous les elfes, n****ous ****ne montrons jamais nos sentiments, **rapporta Tauriel avant de s'engager sur le terrain, vers une salle d'armes. **Vous venez ?**

Sara la suivit, restant le plus près d'elle possible, mal à l'aise sous les regards scrutateurs des elfes sylvains. Puis elle s'arrêta au seuil de la petite salle, le temps que la Capitaine des Gardes revienne avec deux épées. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et elle vit plein d'arcs et de carquois remplis de flèches, de lances, d'épées, bien rangés, de façon ordonnée. C'est là qu'elle vit dans un coin, son épée et son poignard, rangés en lieu sûr. Elle n'eut pas plus de temps de trouver un moyen de les récupérer que déjà Tauriel se trouvait devant elle. Elle lui tendit une lame à sa taille et Sara fut surprise par sa légèreté. Encore plus légère que son épée à elle.

Tauriel se plaça sur le terrain, dans un espace dégagé et Sara la rejoignit.

-**Prête ? **demanda l'elfe.

-**Prête, **confirma Sara en se positionnant comme lui avait appris Fili.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'en à peine trois secondes, Tauriel repoussa sa lame avec la sienne et glissa par terre avant de lui faucher les jambes, se retrouvant allongée par terre, le souffle coupé avec une lame pointée sur sa gorge.

-**Je croyais que vous étiez prête ? **questionna Tauriel avec un sourire au coin.

Sara la regarda surprise et incrédule. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. L'elfe rousse dévia sa lame, lui offrit sa main qu'elle accepta et elle fut remise sur ses pieds. Elle remarqua les sourires moqueurs des elfes autour d'elle. Ces elfes étaient vraiment différents de ceux de la vallée d'Imladris et elle les détestait. Elle ne montra rien et fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Tauriel et elle se remirent en position et elles recommencèrent. Malheureusement, Sara ne sut le nombre de fois où elle se retrouva par terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à effectuer une attaque contre Tauriel. Aucune.

-**Un épéiste voit avec tous ses sens, **informa Tauriel en la relevant encore une fois. **Vous, vous ne voyez pas. **

-**Mais si, je…, **commença Sara.

-**Le cœur ment, la tête joue cent****s ****tours, les yeux seuls voient juste, **la coupa Tauriel.** Regardez avec vos yeux. Écoutez avec vos oreilles. Goûtez avec vos papilles. Flairez avec votre nez. Sentez avec votre peau. Que la pensée suive au lieu de précéder, et dès lors advient la connaissance de la vérité.**

-**Vous…, **Sara la regarda, essayant de comprendre ce que l'elfe lui avait dit avant d'être septique. **Est-ce que vous croyez ce que vous dites ?**

-**Oui, **lui répondit-elle. **Bien que je ne me le suis jamais appliquée, je crois ce que j'ai di****t****. Moi, cela ne me sert pas vraiment car j'ai l'habitude. On m'a élevé****e ****pour combattre. Mais vous, cela peut ****vous ****aider****. Alors, essayez.**

-**D'accord.**

Elles reprirent l'entraînement et Sara essaya d'appliquer ce que lui avait dit Tauriel. Elle eut bien du mal au début mais peu à peu, elle réussit à l'assimiler au combat. Et après qu'elle soit tombée par terre encore une fois, ayant résisté plus longtemps qu'avant, elle regarda l'elfe avec un petit sourire alors qu'elles retournaient toutes les deux à la salle d'arme pour ranger les épées.

-**Alors ?**

-**Il y a du progrès, je le conçois, **avoua la Capitaine des Gardes en remettant en place les lames et Sara sourit victorieusement, réellement contente d'avoir appris quelque chose en plus mais son sourire disparut à la suite des mots de l'elfe. **Mais vraiment, un très léger progrès.**

-**Vous êtes déprimante, **bougonna la jeune femme.

Tauriel lui sourit malicieusement en sortant.

Sur ce, un elfe blond aux traits fins et aux yeux bleus, ressemblant étrangement à Thranduil, vint vers elles. Tauriel lui adressa un signe de tête, auquel il répondit.

-**Sara, je vous présente le Prince Legolas, **l'informa l'elfe rousse.

La jeune femme, comprenant pourquoi il ressemblait autant au Roi Elfe, lui fit une révérence, en lui souriant légèrement. Ce dernier la regarda de haut avec indifférence et s'adressa en elfique à la Capitaine des Gardes.

-**_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans sa chambre ? _**demanda-t-il froidement.

-**_J'ai demandé la permission à votre père et il a accepté. Tant qu'elle est sous bonne garde. Il ne lui fait pas confiance, _**répondit-elle.

-**_Mon père a raison, _**assena-t-il durement.**_ Les Hommes sont des êtres vils et avides. Même s'ils ont la protection d'un Grand Seigneur Elfe, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pensent. Méfiez-vous d'elle, Tauriel, _**reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.**_ Pour votre bien._**

Sara, qui écoutait l'échange, se doutait que cela devait être à son sujet. Et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Ce prince était vraiment comme son père.

-**Excusez-moi, **interrompit-elle, s'attirant le regard froid de Legolas et celui attentif de Tauriel bien que c'était au Prince qu'elle s'adressait. **Vous savez, la moindre des politesses serait de parler dans une langue que votre invitée puisse comprendre. Surtout quand on parle d'elle. A moins que ce soit votre père qui vous ait appris à être si courtois, **ironisa-t-elle.

-**Sara, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? **demanda Tauriel surprise par le ton employé de la jeune femme.

-**Mais rien Tauriel. J'apprends juste à notre Altesse ****à ****être plus cordial, **répondit-elle en adressant un sourire au Prince.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla dignement à grand pas.

-**Ça a été un ****réel ****plaisir de discuter avec vous ! **s'écria-t-elle à son encontre. **J'espère que nous aurons d'autres entrevues comme celle-ci ! **Puis se tournant vers Tauriel. **Quel bavard ce Prince. J'ai cru qu'on n'allait plus pouvoir l'arrêter. **

Tauriel la regarda choquée, abasourdie,…tous les mots qui pourraient décrire son état à l'instant présent. Comment avait-elle pu parler à un Prince de cette façon ? C'était…inconvenable.

Sara commençait déjà à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle sortit de l'état de choc l'elfe.

-**Vous me ramenez à ma chambre Tauriel ?**

Celle-ci se reprit et suivit la prisonnière de son Roi, encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'assister.

* * *

Il était tard. Sara était sur le balcon de sa chambre et contemplait la Forêt Noire, se demandant où pouvaient bien se trouver ses amis. Elle regrettait de s'être mise en colère contre eux. C'était ce bois qu'il lui avait troublé l'esprit. Elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser. Et Thorin ? Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, même si c'était un peu la vérité, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Surtout lorsqu'elle lui avait signifié qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Des larmes commencèrent à perler. Il lui manquait atrocement ainsi que ses amis. Et Gwen. Elle s'en voulait pour l'autre soir. C'était de sa faute. Elle l'avait négligée.

Elle reprit une inspiration et sécha ses larmes. Il ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer et prier. Elle allait attendre encore quelques jours et si elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, elle dirait la vérité à Thranduil, en espérant qu'il dépêcherait une patrouille pour les retrouver. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait attendre. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ce roi. Il pourrait très bien les tuer ou les faire prisonnier.

Soudain, Sara entendit des pas s'approcher et elle se retourna pour voir arriver Tauriel avec deux repas. L'elfe les posa sur la petite table et congédia les deux gardes à sa porte.

-**Cela vous dérange si je dîne avec vous ce soir ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Non. Cela me fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie, **répondit-elle en lui souriant.

La jeune femme alla récupérer les deux chaises en posant ses vêtements et son sac sur son lit et les ramena à la table. Elle s'installa sur une, dos à la fenêtre tandis que Tauriel se plaça face à elle. Puis toutes les deux attaquèrent leurs assiettes composées de légumes frais avec un peu de pain elfique. Pendant un long moment, elles ne prononcèrent aucun mot, laissant un silence un peu pesant entre elles, ponctué seulement de bruits de couverts et du verre d'eau qu'on reposait sur la table. Enfin de compte, ce fut Tauriel qui rompit le silence.

-**Parlez-moi un peu de vous **demanda-t-elle.

Sara se figea, sa fourchette suspendue à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux vers Tauriel qui continuait de manger tranquillement.

-**Que voulez-vous savoir ? **

-**Je ne sais pas. D'où vous venez précisément, par exemple.**

Sara posa sa fourchette et son couteau dans son assiette et but un petit coup avant de reposer son verre.

-**Je viens d'un village, Olomis, en Eriador. Mais je suis née près de Florochel. Au village, je vivais avec ma tante et je passais mes journées avec mes amies à m'amuser.**

-**Et vos parents ?**

Sara se tut un instant, le visage sombre et le regard triste.

-**Ils sont morts, **déclara-t-elle.** Ainsi que mon frère. Massacrés.**

Elle baissa son regard vers son assiette et reprit sa fourchette pour manger. Tauriel se figea, posant un regard étonné et triste sur la jeune femme.

-**Mes parents aussi sont morts, **l'informa-t-elle. **Tués par des orques. J'étais très jeune. Mon Roi m'a recueillie et m'a élevée dans les armes. Le Prince Legolas était mon meilleur ami jusqu'à temps que je devienne Capitaine de la Garde et lui mon commandant. **

Sara leva la tête vers elle, surprise et reconnaissante qu'elle lui parle de son enfance à elle. Elles avaient un point commun. Bon, un peu macabre, tout de même.

-**Legolas, votre ami ? **questionna Sara, légèrement ironique.

-**Ne le jugez pas. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Même meilleur que…que…son père, **hésita Tauriel, mal à l'aise de parler ainsi de son Roi.

-**Si vous le ****dites****, **fit-elle, pas très convaincue.

-**Vous ne me croyez pas.**

-**Étant donné, la façon dont il s'est comporté envers moi cet après-midi, **rappela la jeune femme.

-**Vous n'avez pas non plus été tendre, **rétorqua l'elfe durement.** Vous n'auriez pas dû lui parler de cette façon. C'est inconvenable et insolent. Peut-être qu'il a été impolis envers vous mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de même.**

-**Je m'excuse, **s'excusa Sara, le regard désolé.

-**Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses.**

-**La prochaine que je croise le Prince, je lui présenterais mes excuses. Promis. Je sais que je peux être insolente, trop franche. Cela m'a causé déjà quelques problèmes, **rapporta-t-elle le regard vague.

Tauriel, curieuse, essaya de capter son regard et quand elle le fit, Sara, semblant comprendre sa question muette, l'éclaira.

-**Je me suis disputée avec mes amis avant…de partir, **l'informa-t-elle en se remémorant la dispute entre Gwen et elle, et lorsqu'elle s'est emportée contre la Compagnie, avant de se reprendre.** Enfin avant qu'elles me quittent pour retourner à Fondcombe.**

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elles vous pardonneront.**

-**Je ne pense pas vraiment. J'ai dit des choses méchantes que je regrette. Les paroles ont dépassées ma pensée. Puis…**

-**Oui ?**

-**Je…j'ai…rejeté quelqu'un, **fit Sara, légèrement mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec la cousine de Maëlya. **Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Plus…que ma propre vie.**

-**Quelqu'un dont vous êtes amoureuse, **sourit Tauriel.

-**Oui. Et j'ai été tellement remontée contre lui que je lui ai sortis qu'on n'avait rien à faire ensemble et j'ai dé…rendu sa p…bague de fiançailles, **bégaya la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas faire sauter sa couverture.

Mais Tauriel dut croire que son bégaiement était dû à sa culpabilité et aux larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Celle-ci, avec une brève hésitation, posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

-**Il vous aime ?**

-**Oui. Enfin, du moins je l'espère, **fit piteusement la jeune femme.** Je n'aimerais pas avoir de faux espoir. Mais de ce qu'il m'a prouvé, je crois que oui.**

-**Alors il oubliera et refera sa demande quand il vous reverra.**

-**J'en doute. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Il est très rancunier****. Et je ne sais même pas si…je le reverrai** **un jour, **sa voix s'érailla sur la fin, en imaginant le pire dans cette forêt pour ses amis et lui.

-**Ne d****ite****s pas cela. Il ne faut pas abandonn****er****. Vous le reverrez, j'en suis sûr****e. V****ous pourrez lui demander pardon. Et il acceptera.**

-**Vous croyez ?**

-**Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée. Vous n'avez qu'à lui faire quelque chose. Un cadeau, par exemple.**

-**Je…je ne saurais quoi lui offrir, **déclara Sara, dépitée. **C'est quelqu'un d'assez compliqué.**

-**Je suis sûr que vous trouverez. Et vous pouvez faire la même chose pour vos amies.**

Sara réfléchit un moment, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis peu à peu des idées lui vinrent et un sourire commença à flotter sur ses lèvres.

-**Dites****, est-ce que votre orfèvre accepterait de travailler pour moi ? Je crois que j'ai des idées.**

-**Je m'en charge !**

Sara lui exposa ce qu'elle voulait faire en cachant deux ou trois petites choses à Tauriel pour éviter qu'elles découvrent l'existence de la Compagnie. Cette dernière apprécia les idées. Et toutes les deux se sourirent complices.

* * *

**Hey ! Re coucou ! Désolée si je dois murmurer, mais je suis cachée dans l'armoire de Seigneur Thranduil. J'ai trouvé les clés de son palais ;) et les Nains sont toujours à ma recherche. Je dois avouer que c'est une cachette pas très confortable. J'ai pas beaucoup de place avec tous les vêtements et les chaussures dans cette foutue armoire. Au moins, ma suspicion sur ThranThran est confirmé. C'est un fashionista. Puis il fait super sombre ici. Chuuut ! J'entends du bruit. ***tend l'oreille et ouvre légèrement la porte pour voir à l'extérieur. Rien. referme la porte*** Ouf. Fausse alerte !  
**

**Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est vrai qu'il était centré sur Sara. Désolée. Mais dans le prochain, nous retrouverons notre Compagnie invitée pour dîner avec les Araignées. Ah non. Excusez-moi. Servie pour dîner aux Araignées. Nuance. Il sera publier d'ailleurs, soit vendredi, soit lundi prochain, étant donné que je pars en week-end pour une fête avec ma famille et que je n'aurais pas la possibilité de publier. **

*****du bruit se fait entendre à l'extérieur et des jurons en khuzdul*** Oh non ! C'est eux ! Je suis foutue ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je vous répondrais dés que je serais sortie de ce pétrin. ***des pas se dirigent vers l'armoire*** Ils se rapprochent ! ***terrifiée******* Conseil pour vous, ne jamais énerver ni un ou deux nains ni une jeune femme complètement tarée, surtout s'il y a leurs amis avec eux. Sinon,j****'ai été ravie de tous vous connaître.*******la poignée de l'armoire s'abaisse*** Juste une chose s'il vous plaît, prévenez les forces de l'ordre ! Ah non, il y en a pas en Terre du Milieu. Bah, Gandalf ou Elrond...quelqu'un quoi ! Vite ! ***la porte s'ouvre en grand*** AAAAAAHHHHH !  
**


	32. Les enfants d'Ungoliant

**Hey ! Toujours vivante !  
**

**Les nains n'ont pas réussis à m'avoir grâce à de précieux amis. Merci ^^ ! Je vois que la séparation de Sara et Thorin n'a pas plu à beaucoup de monde. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est à cause de la Forêt. Mais, bon, je ne dis pas que leur réconciliation sera facile et rapide. **

**En tout cas, je tiens à vous dire merci d'être toujours là, à suivre mon histoire. Cela fait un an et 2 mois à peu près que je l'ais commencé. Au début, j'avais beaucoup de doutes car c'était mes débuts sur et je n'avais pas confiance en moi (je ne l'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs). Mais aujourd'hui, quand je vois que je suis à 100 reviews (YOUHOUUUUU !), je suis super heureuse et fière de moi. En plus, j'ai rencontré des personnes hyper sympa comme ma bêta, Sarah March (ma grande sœur de cœur ;) ) et vous toutes lectrices qui êtes plus folles les unes que les autres pour certaines (hein, maumaud :D). Donc, je vais me répéter, mais MERCI ! **

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXVIII : Les enfants d'Ungoliant

Gwen et Lucy marchaient côte à côte, épuisées. Elles avaient chaud et une grande envie de se poser, là, et s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Malheureusement, elles devaient avancer et suivre les autres pour ne pas se perdre. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt ? Aucune idée. Mais elles en avaient marre. Puis, elles avaient cette étrange impression que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Mais qui ? Soudain, le groupe s'arrêta.

-**Nori, pourquoi s'arrête****-t****-on ? **demanda Thorin au nain en tête du groupe.

-**Le sentier ! Il a disparu ! **répondit ce dernier.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

-**Nous avons perdu le sentier !**

-**Trouvez-le ! **ordonna Thorin au bord du désespoir. **Cherchez ! Cherchez le sentier !**

Alors, ils cherchèrent. Les filles avaient la drôle d'impression qu'ils avaient perdu le sentier bien avant. Mais que personne ne s'était rendu compte. Bizarre. Mais elles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. De toute façon, cela n'allait pas les aider à le retrouver. Car cette fois, ils étaient perdus pour de bon et tout le monde le savait mais continuait d'avancer.

Lucy essayait de se rappeler… Ils étaient allés à droite et avaient pris la troisième bifurcation avant de tourner à gauche, à moins qu'ils ne soient passés par derrière les arbres un peu plus loin avant de revenir sur leurs pas et de bifurquer à gauche, ensuite ils avaient dû passer par le chemin de droite et continuer vers la quatrième sortie, ou était-ce plutôt l'inverse ?

Elle secoua la tête. Son esprit embrumé marchait au ralenti. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

-**Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ça ! **dit Balin. **Je ne reconnais absolument rien !**

-**Il est forcément là ! Il ne peut ****pas ****avoir disparu ! **lança Dori.

-**A moins que quelqu'un ****ne ****l'ait déplacé, **annonça Dwalin.

-**Il n'est pas ici, non plus ! **désespéra Ori.

* * *

Après cet épisode, ils avaient continué. Les nains étaient dans le même état qu'elles. Ils marchaient, la tête lourde, la bouche pâteuse avec une fatigue persistante, en proie à des hallucinations. Certains portaient la civière de Bombur ce qui les ralentissait grandement. Seul Bilbon semblait avoir encore un peu de lucidité. D'ailleurs…

-**Regarde ? **demanda Ori à son aîné alors qu'il avait ramassé quelque chose qui avait attiré son regard fatigué.

-**Une bla****g****ue à tabac, **reconnut Dori en prenant le fameux objet des mains de son petit frère. **Il y a des nains alors dans cette forêt.**

-**Et qui ****de ****plus ****son****t des nains des Montagnes Bleues, **renchérit Bofur en prenant la blaque des mains de Dori. **C'est exactement la même que la mienne.**

-**Parce que c'est la vôtre ! Vous comprenez ? On ne fait que tourner en rond, nou****s ****sommes perdus ! **s'exaspéra Bilbon, le seul à garder l'esprit éveillé.

-**On ne l'est pas ! ****c**ontredit Thorin. **On continue vers l'Est.**

-**Mais c'est où l'Est ? **demanda Oïn. **On ne voit plus le soleil !**

-**Je croyais que c'était toi l'expert ! **gronda Dwalin.

Les nains commencèrent à se disputer. L'air de cette forêt les rendait plus irritables que d'habitude. Lucy ne s'en préoccupa pas et détourna le regard. Là, entre les arbres, elle vit une tâche dorée qui se déplaçait souplement. Doucement, elle se déplaça, passant près des nains. Puis elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit ce qui avait attiré son attention. Un grand lion doré, à la magnifique crinière, se tenait assis, là, devant elle, et la regardait d'un air paternel. Elle eut l'irrésistible envie de passer ses doigts dans sa crinière. Soudain, Gwen, sans le faire exprès, la poussa légèrement et le grand lion disparut.

-**Hey ! Fais attention ! **cracha-t-elle à l'encontre de son amie.

-**Je t'ai à peine touchée ! C'est toi qui viens de me pousser !**

Là-dessus, elles commencèrent à se disputer et ne virent pas le hobbit grimper à un arbre proche d'eux. Ni que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Sauf Thorin qui finit par entendre un bruit bizarre.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **se demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers les siens. **Ça suffit ! Silence ! Vous tous ! **leur ordonna-t-il avant de murmurer si bas que seul ses compagnons finirent par l'entendre. **On nous observe.**

* * *

Bilbon grimpait dans l'arbre. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, atteindre la lumière du soleil. Ainsi il pourrait guider ses compagnons qui commençaient à devenir fous. Il ne faisait pas cas de sa fatigue, ni même de la lourdeur de son crâne qui essayait de le ralentir. Ni aussi, des immenses toiles d'araignées qui se dressaient autour de lui dans les branches. Il se focalisait sur son but.

Alors, quand il parvint à sortir sa tête de la forêt et sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil tandis qu'une douce brise vint lui caresser le visage, Bilbon put de nouveau pleinement respirer. Cette douce fraîcheur éloignait l'air lourd qui avait embrumé son esprit ces derniers jours, bien qu'il soit apparemment plus résistant que les nains. C'était comme s'il renaissait. La seconde d'après, alors que son regard se portait sur les feuillages rougeâtres des cimes des arbres, le semi-homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire de joie lorsqu'une multitude de papillons bleus jaillit des feuilles autour de lui pour s'envoler dans le ciel. Après ce dur périple dans cette maudite forêt, cette vision douce et enchanteresse de ce que Vertbois avait dû être autrefois, était plus que bienvenue.

Mais Bilbon se reprit vite. Il avait encore une mission à accomplir. Il porta son attention sur son environnement pour constater du paysage qui l'entourait et s'empressa de le rapporter aux autres sous lui.

-**Je vois un lac et une rivière ! **leur cria-t-il. **Et la Montagne Solitaire ! **finit-il par avouer après avoir pousser une branche feuillue qui lui bouchait la vue vers l'imposante montagne. **Nous y sommes presque ! Vous m'entendez ? Je sais quelle direction prendre, **les prévint-il attendant d'avoir leur réaction.

Seulement voilà, aucun son ne vint des nains et des filles. Pas le moindre, ce qui le surprit grandement tout en l'inquiétant.

-**Eh oh ! **Appela Bilbon en baissant la tête vers le bas, en espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Il redressa la tête et là, à plusieurs mètres devant lui, il put voir le haut des branches remuer et leurs feuilles avec, comme si quelque chose d'assez gros se déplaçait à l'abri du soleil tout droit vers…lui. S'accroupissant pour demeurer à l'abri des feuilles et se cacher, Bilbon essaya d'apercevoir ce que c'était à travers les branches et les feuilles qui lui barraient la vue. Jusqu'au moment où il voulut avancer son pied, ce dernier vint à demeurer accroché à quelque chose, le déséquilibrant. Baissant tout juste la tête, le semi-homme constata qu'il s'agissait d'une toile d'araignée, plutôt collante et résistante.

-**Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !**

Et la seconde suivante, Bilbon dégringolait droit dans le vide, sa chute ralentie par les nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui se trouvaient sous lui. Il parvint alors à saisir une branche en dessous, se retrouvant suspendu avec un léger soupir de soulagement. Mais bien vite, il déchanta lorsqu'il eut la bonne surprise de sentir sa prise bouger et, tournant sa tête sur sa droite, il vit apparaître derrière les toiles une gigantesque araignée, trois fois plus grosse que lui. Il comprit que la branches n'était pas une branche mais une patte de cette araignée et lorsque celle-ci poussa un cri aigu, ouvrant grande ses mandibules, Bilbon hurla de peur et lâcha sa prise. Il tomba quelques mètres plus bas et se retrouva, alors, empêtré dans un immense filet collant. Il tenta de se dégager, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'araignée s'approcher, mais en vain. Il était pris au piège. Bientôt la créature fut sur lui et l'emmaillota avec une rapidité déconcertante. Bilbon perdit alors connaissance.

* * *

Le silence était de mise dans cette sombre forêt. Pas un bruit. Rien. Seulement le cliquetis de gigantesques insectes qui accrochaient leurs belles prises emmaillotées aux arbres. L'une d'elles, arrivait avec une de ses proies. Elle la traînait avant de la lâcher et de s'avancer au-dessus d'elle. Cette proie était Bilbon Sacquet et ce dernier commençait à reprendre connaissance. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout se passa très vite. Alors que l'arachnide agitait sa mâchoire d'un air menaçant, Bilbon planta d'un coup sa dague en plein dans l'abdomen du monstre avant de le faire basculer dans le vide.

Le hobbit se redressa, enlevant la soie translucide imbibée de sécrétions gluantes qui le recouvrait. Il se mit debout et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait. Là, il vit quinze cocons de soie, pendue par les pieds : les nains, Lucy et Gwen.

Soudain, il se cacha derrière un tronc d'arbre quand il aperçut une des arachnides grimper l'arbre vers lui et qui passa de l'autre côté du tronc. La peur noua le ventre de Bilbon lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle passait juste derrière lui.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de passer inaperçu. C'est là, qu'il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il le sortit et contempla cet anneau. Son si étrange anneau qu'il avait dérobé à cette drôle de créature, ce Gollum, dans les tunnels des gobelins. Il se sentit comme rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés, comme s'il se trouvait en compagnie d'un vieil ami. Bilbon l'enfila à son doigt et de nouveau, il ressentit cette sensation, comme un fluide autour de lui, une sorte de brume. Il percevait chaque détail avec plus de netteté, de précision. Le monde semblait se mouver au ralenti. Il était devenu invisible. C'est alors qu'il les entendit.

_-__**Tuons-les ! Tuons-les !**_

_-__** Mangeons-les avant que le sang ne coagule !**_

_-__**Leur peau est épaisse mais il y a du bon jus à l'intérieur.**_

_-__**Pique leur corps ! Achève-les !**_

Bilbon entendait les bêtes. Il comprenait leur langage, du moins si on pouvait considérer leurs grincements comme tel. Mais les araignées se retrouvèrent avec de la résistance quand l'enchantement de l'eau de la rivière se brisa et que Bombur finit par se réveiller, la tête en bas, enveloppé dans cette énorme toile d'araignée. Il donna un coup de pied à l'une d'entre elles, l'éloignant de sa personne. Sauf que cela ne fit qu'attiser l'envie des araignées de se nourrir et de faire des nains leur repas.

_-__**La viande est vivante et remuante !**_

_-__**Tue-le ! Tue-le maintenant ! A nous le festin !**_

_-__**Festin ! Festin !**_

_-__**Festin ! Festin !**_

Cela parut être le signal car toutes les araignées aux alentours se mirent à s'agglutiner vers le nid pour tenter d'avoir une part du repas. Même que Bilbon dut s'accroupir pour éviter qu'une des araignées ne le percute en se dirigeant vers son nid.

_-__**Mangeons-les vivant**_**_s_****_ !_**

_-__**Festin ! Festin !**_

Bilbon devait faire quelque chose avant que Bombur ne se fasse dévorer, ainsi que les autres par la suite. Attrapant l'une des bûches qu'il trouva à côté de lui, le semi-homme la lança le plus loin possible du nid où le bruit qu'elle fit en retombant, alerta les araignées qui s'arrêtèrent dans leur tentative de tuer Bombur et de le dévorer, dirigeant leur attention vers le bruit.

-**_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_**

-**_Quoi ? Là !_**

_-__**Par là !**_

_-__**Là !**_

Et l'instant d'après, les arachnides se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, s'éloignant du nid. Toutes, excepté une qui était restée en retrait, cette dernière se tournant vers Bombur, le seul du groupe à être totalement éveillé et qui paniquait en fixant l'araignée qui se rapprochait de lui.

_-__**Gras et juteux, **_apprécia l'araignée en détachant le nain au poids conséquent, le laissant tomber devant elle alors qu'elle tourna le dos à Bilbon qui s'avançait vers elle. **_Juste pour goûter._**

La seconde d'après, Bilbon frappait l'arrière de l'araignée qui se mit à hurler de douleur et se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Mais, ne voyant pas le semi-homme, elle se mit à hurler, prête à charger. Sauf que Bilbon l'attendait de pied ferme et frappa de sa lame, sa première patte droite avant de parer le moignon qu'était son avant patte gauche. Puis, il réussit à lui couper une de ses mandibules, la faisant crier et jurer.

-**_Maudit ! Où est-ce ? Où est-ce ?_**

-**Ici ! **indiqua bon joueur Bilbon, en retirant son anneau.

Puis, avant que l'araignée, ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il plongea son épée, droit entre les yeux de cette dernière qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

-**_Un dard ! Ça a un dard !_**

Et lui retirant en suite sa lame, le corp de l'arachnide vint à chuter du haut de la branche, tombant droit vers le sol qu'elle heurta une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. Tandis que Bilbon nota le nom que le monstre venait de lui donner.

-**Dard ? **se demanda Bilbon tout en levant sa lame elfique devant lui, avant de baisser la tête vers son défunt adversaire. **C'est bien comme nom, **approuva-t-il avant de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Balin.

On nommait une épée lors de ses exploits accomplis lors d'une guerre. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui contre les araignées, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas vraiment d'une guerre en réalité.

-**Dard, **adhéra le semi-homme déterminé sur le nouveau nom de sa lame, avant de resserrer la garde sur celle-ci pour aller libérer ses amis, toujours confinés dans leurs cocons.

Il trancha les liens qui maintenaient les membres de la Compagnie accrochés aux toiles, coupant aussi un peu les toiles collantes qui lui barraient le passage. Les corps inconscients de ses amis tombèrent droit sur les toiles d'araignées sous eux, ralentissant leur chute et les déposants doucement sur la terre ferme, ce qui suffit amplement à les réveiller. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de s'extirper des cocons de toile qui les recouvraient, se tortillant comme ils pouvaient. Puis, pour ceux qui avaient réussi, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-**Où est Bilbon ? Bilbon !**

-**Je suis là ! **cria-t-il.

Mais Bilbon s'exclama de surprise quand une araignée surgit devant lui, le renversant et s'apprêtant à l'attaquer. Mais le hobbit parvint à enfoncer Dard dans le poitrail de la créature. Cette dernière hurla de douleur alors qu'elle se mit à convulser, entraînant Bilbon dans sa chute où il fut protégé par son cadavre mais où il perdit l'anneau en tombant. Se relevant, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement le bijou en question. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu. C'était un besoin vital pour lui. Cet anneau était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

-**Où est-il ? Où est-il passé ?**

De l'autre côté, Lucy se relevait péniblement. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait lui arriver. Elle se souvint qu'elle se disputait avec Gwen…elle ne savait plus pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Puis Thorin leur avait ordonné de tous se taire. Et là, Gwen avait eu une expression d'effroi. Elle avait paniqué en la regardant et Lucy s'était retournée. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de voir une gigantesque araignée avant d'être piquée et de s'évanouir. Et maintenant, elle s'était réveillée piégée dans un cocon de fils. Elle enleva des morceaux de toile collés un peu partout sur elle. Puis elle se dirigea vers Gwen qui tremblait comme une feuille, complètement hystérique. Il fallait la comprendre, elle détestait les araignées même les toutes petites. Et là, elle s'était retrouvée face à ces bestioles, qui faisaient trois fois sa taille. Il y avait de quoi d'être hystérique.

Soudain, les nains se mirent en position de défense. Les araignées étaient revenues et chargeaient droit sur eux. Les treize nains n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et ne leur laissèrent pas une deuxième chance de les avoir comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt. Mais ils se figèrent car d'un coup, Gwen s'était levée et s'était mise à courir partout comme une hystérique, en criant qu'il y avait des monstres qui voulaient la manger. Même ces dernières s'étaient arrêtées, regardant la scène sans rien comprendre. Lucy était gênée et avait honte de son amie. Puis, Gwen, son cerveau se déconnectant complètement, elle s'évanouit pile en face des nains qui baissèrent la tête vers une Gwen inconsciente.

-**C'est pas vrai, **soupira Lucy qui rompit les rangs des nains pour aller chercher son amie.

Il y eut un flottement tandis que Lucy attrapait les jambes de Gwen pour la tirer dans leurs rangs. Puis, les araignées, sortant de leur incompréhension, reprirent leur charge.

Thorin et Dwalin qui se trouvaient en tête du cortège, plantèrent leurs lames et leurs marteaux dans la tête des deux araignées qui leur chargeaient dessus, tandis que derrière eux, une autre bête émergea de l'une des toiles tombant droit sur Bombur, plaquant le nain au sol. Ce dernier saisissa les mandibules de la créature, empêchant celle-ci de tenter de le mordre ou de le piquer, alors qu'il était totalement bloqué au sol contre cette dernière. Et voyant cela, certains nains de la Compagnie lui vinrent en aide.

-** Attrapez-lui ses pattes !**

-**Tirez !**

Bofur, Kili, Fili, Ori, Nori, Oïn, Dwalin et Gloïn saisissèrent chacun une des pattes de la créature et tirèrent de toutes leur force, terminant par la démembrer alors que son corps retomba sur Bombur qui s'empressa de la pousser de lui avant que les autres ne viennent à le relever.

Tandis qu'au même instant, un peu plus loin, Bilbon recherchait toujours une trace de l'anneau autour de l'endroit où il était tombé quand il finit par l'apercevoir à plusieurs mètres de lui. Facilement repérable entre les feuilles mortes et noires. Soufflant un bon coup et se dirigeant droit dessus pour la récupérer, Bilbon vient à s'arrêter quand il vit un rocher, à seulement un mètre de l'anneau, se dresser et qu'une espèce d'énorme insecte en sortait. Semblable à une espèce de mille pattes cuirassés qui sortait tout juste du nid, à peine réveillé ou attiré par le bruit, l'étrange créature s'avança en sortant un peu plus de son trou, ses pattes épineuses frôlant l'anneau. En voyant cela, une rage incompréhensible s'empara de Bilbon et il chargea la créature, lui assénant Dard pour l'éloigner.

Du côté de Lucy, c'était plus difficile. Elle devait se protéger des araignées, en les attaquant avec son poignard et sa dague mais elle devait aussi faire attention à son amie inconsciente et sans défense. Elle planta sa dague entre les yeux globuleux d'une araignée qui s'effondra, morte et se retourna pour se retrouver face à une autre qui allait la tuer. Mais celle-ci s'effondra, cédant la place à Thorin qui retirait Orcrist du corps de la créature. Lucy hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

-**Où est Sara ? **demanda Thorin.

Lucy afficha une mine affolée. Elle avait complètement oublié son amie. Puis tout lui revint. Sara était partie, il y a plusieurs jours. Elle leva son regard désolé vers le roi nain.

-**Elle est partie il y a huit jours, **rapporta-t-elle. **Suite à une dispute entre vous.**

Le visage du roi se décomposa. Il se souvenait.

Lucy vit derrière lui un autre monstre s'approcher. Thorin ne réagissait pas, plongé dans ses pensées de culpabilité. Elle prit alors la lame de son poignard entre son pouce et son index, et elle la jeta droit vers l'araignée. Le poignard passa tout près de Thorin, le faisant réagir et il se retourna pour voir l'araignée morte, tuée par un poignard en pleine tête. Il tourna sa tête vers Lucy, étonné et reconnaissant. Puis, il se reprit et se mêla à l'agitation, récupérant le poignard de Lucy avant de le lui rendre.

Alors que Bilbon parvint à achever son adversaire à coups violents de son épée, le hobbit reprit une profonde respiration alors qu'il tentait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et finit par reporter son attention sur l'anneau au sol. Il le ramassa, heureux de le sentir dans sa main. Puis il s'accroupit devant la créature morte et lui montra l'anneau.

-**A moi, **dit-il.

Puis il s'assit, contemplant son anneau. Soudain, il se stoppa et sembla reprendre connaissance de la réalité. Il avisa la créature qu'il venait de tuer de sang froid et la saleté qui recouvrait ses mains. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, tentant de contenir la bile qui remontait, ainsi que les larmes de frustration et de peur qui le prenaient. Mais que lui arrivait bon sang ? Il n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte, il y a de ça plusieurs jours, surtout pour une simple babiole.

Il revint à la réalité en entendent les cris des nains, plus loin vers sa droite. Il rangea alors l'anneau dans le fond de sa poche et s'empressa de rattraper le reste de la Compagnie.

-**Sortons de là ! Vite ! **s'exclama Dwalin à l'encontre de la Compagnie, se dirigeant vers Lucy pour prendre Gwen inconsciente sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

-**Dépêchons ! **Ordonna Thorin, menant son groupe, Dori et Nori, surveillant les côtés, en attente de voir une araignée arrivée, tandis que Lucy suivait, pas loin, encadrée par Fili et Bofur.

L'une des enfants d'Ungoliant vint à descendre en plein devant le roi nain. Se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et voulant paraître menaçante en faisant claquer son énorme maxillaire, Thorin se tint prêt à la recevoir quand il aperçut du mouvement au dessus de sa tête, venant des ramures des arbres. Une silhouette jaillit, courant sur les branches avec une facilité et une agilité déconcertantes. Elle vint à sauter sur l'un des fils d'une araignée en train de descendre et se laissa glisser tout le long, finissant par tomber sur le dos de l'araignée, l'écrasant lorsqu'elle finit par atteindre le sol. Puis l'elfe, car oui, il s'agissait bien d'un elfe, se laissa glisser sur le dos sur la petite descente que lui offrait la pente et passa ainsi sous le ventre de l'araignée face à Thorin, dégainant l'un des poignards dans son carquois, en ouvrant l'abdomen de la créature sur toute la longueur. Cette dernière tomba quand il vint à se relever en rengainant son arme avant d'attraper une flèche qu'il vint à armer sur son arc, terminant par viser Thorin, ce dernier se tenant prêt à l'affronter.

Seulement, il fallut croire que l'apparition de cet elfe blond, armuré dans les teintes brunes et vert sombre, avait été le signal. Car tout un groupe d'oreilles pointues jaillit d'entre les arbres, leurs arcs bandés et dirigés droit vers la compagnie, qui fixa stupéfiée les elfes qui venaient d'apparaître de nulle part pour les encercler.

-**Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doute pas, **mit en garde l'elfe blond qui menaçait Thorin de sa flèche. **Et avec grand plaisir.**

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Alors, je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine, ni les autres semaines (j'essaierais). Parce que premièrement, je n'ai pas pu avancer dessus comme je l'aurais voulu ce week-end (la famille compte avant tout) et deuxièmement, les semaines commencent à être chargée pour moi. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, vu que je ne sais pas quand je vous recauserais à part en PM, la semaine du 05 juin au 12 juin, je suis sûr à 99,9% que je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre. C'est ma plus grosse semaine de l'année (et aussi, celle que je préfère). Comme ça, vous êtes prévenues.**

**Aller, gros bisous !**


	33. Faits prisonniers

**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà après deux semaines d'absence avec un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par ma bêta préférée ! Je vous remercie, vous toutes, pour vos reviews. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire continue à vous plaire autant. ^^**

**Bon, je ne vais pas me répandre en blabla et je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXI : Faits prisonniers**

Les elfes de la Forêt Noire avaient fini par les trouver. Dire que les nains avaient espéré passer inaperçus dans cette forêt, c'était raté. Maintenant, ces oreilles pointues les encerclaient et ils ne les avaient même pas entendus arriver. La Compagnie ne savait pas quoi faire. De plus, ils avaient une inconsciente sur les bras. Je vous jure.

Soudain, les nains et Lucy sursautèrent en entendant le cri d'un des leurs, qui manquait dans le groupe.

-**A l'aide !**

-**Kili ! **

Le cri inquiet de Fili résonna dans toute la forêt, tandis que plus loin sur leur droite, Kili affrontait toujours des araignées. L'une d'entre elles parvint à pousser le nain à terre avant de l'attraper par les pieds, l'emmenant dans son sillage. Le jeune Durin n'avait plus d'armes et se débattait comme il pouvait lorsque quelqu'un d'autre finit par entendre son appel à l'aide.

Emergeant des branches des arbres, en courant derrière deux autres araignées qui se précipitaient sur Kili, une dame elfe sauta sur une, s'en servant comme un tremplin en lançant une flèche sur l'autre araignée, qui cria de douleur avant de se tourner vers elle. Mais l'elfe, rousse, qui s'était réceptionnée en une roulade, lui planta une de ses dagues en plein dans le crâne avant de se tourner vers la première araignée qui lui avait servie de tremplin, lui enfonçant son arme dans la jugulaire. Puis attrapant une flèche de son carquois, elle la planta droit dans l'un des yeux de l'araignée qui s'en était pris à Kili. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, choqué de voir une elfe venir à son secours tandis que celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à une araignée qui la chargeait par derrière. Mais, c'est à présent que Kili, toujours sans arme, se retrouva avec une araignée qui lui fonçait dessus.

-**Lancez-moi une dague ! **demanda-t-il à l'elfe quand il avisa la créature venir sur lui. **Vite !**

-**Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner une arme, vous vous trompez, **lui affirma-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le ventre de l'araignée qu'elle affrontait avec sa dague pour ensuite lancer celle-ci d'un même geste droit vers la tête de l'autre immonde créature fonçant sur le jeune nain brun.

Celle-ci tomba morte au pied de Kili qui se tourna vers l'elfe, toujours abasourdi. Une elfe venait de lui sauver la vie. C'était une blague… Quoique, elle était jolie, très jolie même.

-**Venez ! **lui dit-elle, ne remarquant pas que le nain la dévisageait.

Récupérant sa dague, l'elfe rousse indiqua le chemin à Kili pour le ramener auprès de sa Compagnie. Lorsqu'il revint, Fili poussa un soupir de soulagement et Lucy l'attrapa avant de le tirer dans ses bras. _"Quel crétin", _se dit-elle. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tort. Quelle idée de s'éloigner du groupe ! Elle le relâcha quand elle entendit les exclamations d'une Gwen réveillée et apparemment,…de bonne humeur,…on va dire.

-**QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS ICI !? DWALIN, DEPOSEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !**

Ce dernier grogna face aux ordres de la prétentieuse humaine mais il la redéposa par terre sans aucune délicatesse. Elle lui jeta un regard noir car elle avait failli s'écrouler au sol sous la force du choc. Puis elle dépousseta ses vêtements et se tourna pour se retrouver avec une flèche pointée sur son visage.

-**Je perds connaissance pendant cinq minutes puis je me réveille, portée comme un sac à patates par Dwalin avant de me retrouver menacé****e**** par des personnes aux oreilles pointues. C'est le ****gros ****bordel, **souffla Gwen avant de se tourner vers le grand guerrier nain.** Dwalin, asso****m****mez-moi****!**

-**Gwen, **soupira Lucy.

Pendant ce temps, des elfes s'étaient chargés de fouiller chacun des nains, l'ordre donné par celui qui paraissait être le chef, l'elfe blond. Celui-ci se chargeait de fouiller Gloïn, terminant par découvrir quelques choses dans ses poches.

-**Rendez-moi ça, c'est personnel !**

-**Qui est-ce ? **lui demanda l'elfe en avisant l'un des portraits qui se trouvaient peints dans le petit fermoir d'argent qu'il avait dérobé. **Ton frère ?**

-**C'est mon épouse ! **répliqua Gloïn levant haut la tête face à l'elfe qui détaillait les deux portraits l'un après l'autre.

-**Et c'est quoi cette horrible créature ? Un gobelin mutant ?**

-**C'est mon jeune garçon, Gimli.**

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever un sourcil à cette annonce face aux portraits peu glorieux des deux nains, l'elfe finit par rendre cet objet, peu dangereux, à son propriétaire.

Du côté de Lucy, cette dernière laissait les elfes la dépouiller de ses armes avec dignité, gardant un masque neutre, bien qu'intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage qu'on lui arrache son poignard et la dague de secours que Fili lui avait donnée. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on lui confisque toutes ses armes. Surtout que l'elfe, qui s'occupait de lui, avait eu l'œil pour les trouver. Bien évidemment, il avait une très bonne vue comme tous ses autres compères. Lucy aurait bien ri en voyant sa mine d'enfant pas content mais dans cette situation, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle pensa juste qu'il était mignon avec cette expression. Mais elle s'arracha vite à sa contemplation lorsqu'elle entendit Gwen crier au scandale quand on lui arracha son arc et son carquois. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, que son amie suivit l'ordre de Dwalin de se taire. En même temps qui oserait désobéir au bras droit du roi nain.

Quant à l'elfe blond, après avoir fini de fouiller Gloïn, il se dirigea vers l'elfe rousse. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leurs ennemis.

-**_Les araignées sont-elles mortes ? _**lui demanda-t-il en elfique.

-**_Oui, mais il en viendra d'autres, _**l'informa-t-elle.**_ Elles s'enhardissent, _**lui fit-elle remarquer sur la dangerosité de ces créatures.

Réfléchissant à ces propos, l'un de ses serviteurs vint lui apporter une épée qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître. Orcrist.

-**_C'est une ancienne lame elfique, _**souffla-t-il en la prenant précautionneusement **_Forgée par les miens, _**continua-t-il en la levant verticalement devant lui pour admirer la lame brillante avant de regarder Thorin avec suffisance. **Où l'as-tu eue ?**

-**Elle m'a été offerte, **répondit froidement le nain.

L'elfe blond pointa alors l'épée sur la gorge de Thorin, et à ce geste toute la Compagnie entière se raidit, prête à défendre son roi, même sans armes.

-**Pas seulement voleur, mais aussi menteur, **dit alors l'elfe.

-**Alors, là ! **s'écria Gwen passablement énervée en s'avançant pour se poster à côté de Thorin, repoussant les elfes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. **Je suis désolé****e**** de vous décevoir ! Ce Nain a peut-être bien des défauts mais voleur et menteur, ça non ! C'est le nain le plus honorable que je n'ai****j****amais connu ! Et en tout cas, plus que vous, **finit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Tous les membres de la Compagnie la fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'auraient jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir Gwen défendre Thorin. Peut-être que l'épisode avec les araignées l'avait un peu trop secouée.

L'elfe blond fixa avec humeur la jeune femme à la peau chocolat qui venait de s'opposer à lui.

-**Que fait une femme…pardon deux, **fit-il en remarquant Lucy, **avec des nains ? **demanda-t-il en prononçant le dernier mot avec mépris.

-**Cela ne vous regarde pas, **cracha-t-elle.

-**C'est ce que vous pensez, **lâcha-t-il avant de donner un ordre en elfique.

C'est alors que les membres de la Compagnie furent contraints d'avancer, poussés par les elfes lorsque Gwen entendit le chuchotement de Bofur.

-**Thorin, où est Bilbon ?**

Gwen commença à regarder autour d'elle comme le Roi nain, mais pas la moindre trace du cambrioleur, et cela l'inquiéta. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il avait disparu. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il montait dans un arbre sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle ne s'en était pas souciée, trop occupée à s'engueuler avec Lucy à cause de l'air vicieux de cette forêt. Puis, il lui semblait plus tard qu'elle avait entendu la voix du hobbit quand ils avaient tous pu sortir des cocons de fils gluants. Mais rien de plus.

Les elfes les emmenèrent à travers la forêt. Plus ils avançaient et plus les arbres semblaient s'écarter de leur chemin. L'air se faisait meilleur, plus pur. Le feuillage plus vert. Cette partie de la forêt était sans conteste magnifique, vivante et magique. Pénétrant avec joie, malgré leur situation, dans la lumière du jour, la Compagnie finit par apercevoir au loin un pont, franchissant une rivière cascadant d'une chute d'eau. Puis de l'autre côté du pont, se trouvait une grande porte sous une arche où deux elfes montaient la garde. Les nains et les deux jeunes femmes franchirent la porte avec les elfes, tandis que l'elfe blond fermait la marche. Il ordonna aux deux gardes de fermer les portes avant de se retourner vers la lisière de la forêt, là où il crut avoir entendus quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien et il entra à son tour laissant les deux elfes fermer la porte.

Du côté de la Compagnie, ses membres admiraient l'architecture du lieu. Enfin, c'était surtout Lucy, Gwen et un peu Kili. Les autres affichaient une mine dégoûtée et renfrognée. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un carrefour de couloir, d'escalier et de pont. L'elfe blond, qui les avait rattrapés, donna des ordres. Les nains furent alors hargneux lorsque deux elfes poussèrent Thorin à avancer sur un pont alors que le reste de la Compagnie fut emmené sur un autre chemin, descendant dans les niveaux inférieur du domaine.

Là, les nains et les filles furent mis dans des cellules. Lucy se trouvait à côté de celle de Fili et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'elfe qui s'occupait du prince, le retint et sortit une arme de l'intérieur de la veste du nain. Ce dernier râla et il fut pousser dans sa cellule sans ménagement avant que les grilles se ferment.

Plus loin, l'elfe rousse s'occupait de Kili et le mena à une cellule. Ce dernier remarqua lui aussi son frère avec son poignard retiré.

-**Alors vous ne me fouillez pas ? **demanda Kili en se tournant vers la belle elfe rousse alors qu'il était à l'intérieur de sa cellule. **Je peux avoir n'importe quoi dans mon pantalon, **lui fit-il remarquer.

-**Ou rien, **répliqua-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, alors qu'elle fermait la porte de sa cellule.

Puis elle partit, ne remarquant pas le sourire bien heureux du nain qui avait agrippé les barreaux pour mieux la voir. Soudain, il entendit un rire de l'autre côté du mur, dans la cellule d'à côté. C'était Gwen.

-**T'es nul en drague Kili, **pouffa-t-elle.

-**Oh ! Ça va, hein ? **râla ce dernier en allant s'assoir.

Pendant ce temps, l'elfe rousse passait près de l'elfe blond qui l'intercepta.

-**_ Le nain, pourquoi vous regarde-t-il Tauriel ?_**

-**_Qui sait ? _**répondit-elle avant de continuer d'une voix rêveuse, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. **_Il est grand pour un nain, _**confia-t-elle pour ensuite reprendre un peu de sérieux.**_ Ne trouvez-vous pas ?_**

-**_Plus grands que d'autre, _**avoua-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les marches d'un escalier, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, **_mais pas moind laid. _**

Sur ceux, l'elfe jeta un coup d'œil à Kili, tous les deux se défiant du regard. Puis il commença à remonter vers les niveaux supérieurs.

-**Excusez-moi !**

L'elfe s'arrêta et se tourna vers la cellule d'où venait la voix. Il s'approcha et remarqua que c'était l'autre jeune fille qui accompagnait cette compagnie de nain. Elle levait son regard vert plein d'espoir vers lui alors qu'elle s'aggripait aux barreaux.

-**Euh…je voulais savoir si…vous aviez vu une jeune femme seule dans ces bois ? **demanda-t-elle timidement.

L'elfe blond commença à être curieux. Une jeune femme seule ? Cela lui disait quelque chose.

-**Comment est-elle ? **questionna-t-il froidement.

-**Elle est de petite taille comme moi. De longs cheveux couleur miel, des yeux marron foncé presque noire. Elle a une épée et un poignard à sa ceinture et elle porte un sac en bandouillère. Elle s'appelle Sara de Florochel.**

Sara. Il le savait. Cette humaine était une sale menteuse. Elle s'était servie d'eux. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son père.

-**Nous n'avons vu personne, **répondit-il séchement sous la colère.

Mais il se reprit vite en remarquant l'inquiétude et la tristesse dans le regard de la jeune fille qui se détacha des barreaux la tête basse. L'elfe s'agenouilla alors face à elle.

-**Mais je vous promets qu'on fera tout pour la retrouver, demoiselle, **déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille releva son regard reconnaissant vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

-**Merci beaucoup…euh…**

-**Legolas.**

-**Merci beaucoup Legolas.**

Il lui fit un signe de tête et se releva avant de reprendre sa route. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela à la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'elle avait l'aire gentille et innocente, comme une enfant ? Peut-être bien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui jeta un nain blond.

Lorsque l'elfe disparut, les nains se mirent à utiliser toute leur force pour défoncer les portes, emplissant l'endroit de bruit de métal.

-**Arrêtez ! Ça ne sert à rien ! **cria Balin. **Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orques ! Ce sont les salles du Royaume des Forêts ! Personne n'en sort sans le consantement du Roi !**

* * *

Sara revenait de l'orfèvrerie les bras chargés de ses commandes, le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus gros du travail était fait. Maintenant, c'était à elle de se charger du reste. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi, grâce à Tauriel, à récolter assez de fil de cuivre.

Elle était sur le chemin de sa chambre, accompagnée d'un garde, lorsqu'elle entendit du brouhaha au loin et des protestations et injures qui ressemblaient vaguement à ceux de ses amies. Elle ralentit le pas et au loin, elle vit une troupe de petites gens avec des elfes. Un de ces petites gens était séparé du reste du groupe et mené vers la plateforme du trône tandis que le reste était mené vers les niveaux inférieurs.

Sara était curieuse et elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée que ce soit la Compagnie. Alors, lorsqu'ils passèrent sur un pont assez près du trône pour qu'elle puisse entendre et voir, elle fit semblant de tomber de tout son long et gémit faussement de douleur en se tenant la cheville.

-**Je me suis tordue la cheville, **siffla-t-elle de douleur lorsque l'elfe qui la gardait s'agenouilla face à elle.

-**Pouvez-vous marcher ? **

-**Non.**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe. Il semblait désemparé, le pauvre. En même temps, c'était un jeune garde promu depuis peu de temps et il était un peu naïf. Oh ! Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il était un peu plus facile à berner.

-**Vous n'avez cas ramener tout ça à ma chambre et moi, je reste là jusqu'à votre retour, **proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-**Mais…**

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne risque pas de m'échapper, **fit-elle en désignant sa cheville. **Et puis, il y a les deux gardes là-bas qui me surveilleront.**

Effectivement, il y avait deux gardes qui gardaient un des accès au trône.

-**Très bien, **céda l'elfe.

Puis il ramassa tous les objets et partit. Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse pour pouvoir se relever et se placer à un endroit où on ne pouvait la voir tandis qu'elle voyait tout. Elle concentra alors son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sur la plateforme du trône et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Thorin. Son Thorin, dans un bien mauvais état. Sale, fatigué, les cheveux emmêlés et des résidus de toile collés à ses vêtements en piteux états et dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient dû faire une mauvaise rencontre avec les araignées.

-**D'aucun estimerait qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête, **s'éleva la voix de ce cher Thranduil. **Une quête pour reconquérir un royaume et tuez un dragon.**

Le Roi sylvain, habillé de sa robe grise elfique, tournait autour de Thorin, ces longs cheveux blonds platine cascadant de sous sa couronne de ramures, de baies et de feuilles rouges, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-**Quant à moi, je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque, **affirma Thranduil en se rapprochant de Thorin qui demeurait droit et fière, attendant d'entendre les paroles de l'elfe. **Une tentative de cambriolage ou quelque chose de ce genre. Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans la Montagne, **conclu-t-il en se baissant pour regarder le nain en face. **Vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner, le joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone. Il vous est précieux au-delà de tout, je comprends cela.** Sara vit Thorin détourner légèrement la tête avant de la relever tandis qu'elle frissonna devant le ton et le sourire mielleux de l'elfe.** Il y a des gemmes dans la Montagne que je convoite aussi. Des gemmes blanches brillantes comme des étoiles, **confia le Roi elfe qui s'était reculé entre temps. **C'est pourquoi je vous offre mon aide.**

Il y eut un léger silence avant que Thorin ne sourit, légèrement…moqueur, hautain et désinvolte.

-**Je vous écoute.**

Sara avait le regard fixé sur le nain, les joues rouges. Par les Valars qu'elle adorait son sourire. Bon soit, c'était un sourire moqueur adressé à Thranduil, pas à elle (encore heureux), dans le but de mépriser ce cher elfe. Mais elle aimait tout chez lui, son mauvais caractère, son entêtement, son sarcasme, sa noblesse d'âme, sa majesté, son charisme,… Là, dans l'instant, elle mourrait d'envie de courir vers Thorin et de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Des fois, elle se faisait peur. Ça devrait être interdit d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. En fait…non. Au contraire.

Bon, elle se reprit et écouta la réponse de Thranduil.

-**Je vous relâcherais, si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient.**

-**Une faveur contre une faveur, **comprit Thorin en tournant le dos à Thranduil, réfléchissant à son offre.

-**Je vous donne ma parole. D'un Roi à un autre.**

-**Je ne crois pas que Thranduil, le Grand Roi, honora sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche, **commença le nain, poussant dans sa voix pour que tous, tous les elfes dans le Royaume puisse entendre ces dires. **Vous ! **Accusa-t-il tout en se tournant vers lui et le pointant du doigt. **Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ! J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis. Un jour, nous sommes venus, affamés, sans logis, demander votre aide ! Mais vous n'avez aucune pitié. Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple et au mal qui nous détruisait ! _Imrid amrâd ursul_ (1) ! **hurla-t-il presque.

Il sembla que Thranduil comprit cette dernière phrase en khuzdul et il se précipita vers Thorin en baissant sa tête pour être au même niveau que lui.

-**Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon, **lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure et cassante. **Je connais sa colère et ses ravages. J'ai affronté les Grands Serpents des Contrées du Nord, **le tint-il au courant alors que la peau de sa joue gauche se mit, comme qui dirait, à fondre, laissant entrevoir les muscles de son visage alors que son œil gauche devint totalement blanc, avant que la vision ne cesse et que son visage ne redevint nette tandis qu'il s'éloigna du nain qui le regardait, intrigé. Tandis que Sara le regardait horrifiée et dégoûtée. Sa beauté elfique venait d'en prendre un coup. **J'ai prévenu votre Grand-père de ce que sa soif d'or engendrerait mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Vous êtes comme lui, **affirma Thranduil tout en regagnant son trône avant de faire un geste des mains.

Ce qui eut pour réaction que deux gardes elfes saisirent les bras de Thorin et commencèrent à le traîner dans leur sillage. Ce dernier résistait, refusant de se laisser entraîner de la sorte.

-**Restez pourrir ici, si cela vous chante. Une centaine d'année est un battement de cil dans la vie d'un elfe. Je suis patient, j'attendrais, **affirma Thranduil.

Sara se retenait d'aller mettre les poigs sur les i à ce…ce (pardon pour l'expression) connard d'elfe. Elle voudrait bien lui faire bouffer sa couronne à ce roi de pacotille.

Soudain, apparut Legolas qui se dirigea vers son père. Il semblait avoir quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire. Mais la jeune femme ne put entendre de quoi il s'agissait que son garde réaparrut et elle dut inventer une excuse comme quoi sa cheville allait beaucoup mieux. Et elle retourna à sa chambre sous bonne garde, le visage sombre.

Tandis qu'au même moment, Thorin fut jeté sans ménagement dans sa cellule.

-**Il propose un marché ? **lui demanda Balin depuis l'autre cachot à ces côtés.

-**Oui. Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait ****_ishkh khakfe andu null _(2), **jura Thorin ce qui fit souffler Balin de lassitude devant le tempérament colérique de son ami. **Lui et tous les siens ! **précisa-t-il de forte voix pour que tous puissent l'entendre, la Compagnie autant que les elfes.

-**Bah, comme ça, c'est réglé, **soupira Balin. **Un marché était notre seul espoir, **indiqua-t-il.

-**Pas notre seul espoir, **affirma Thorin, déterminé.

* * *

** Reviews ?  
**

**Alors pour les expressions en khuzdul : **

**(1) "Que tu périsses dans les flammes"**

**(2) Alors, celle-ci, j'en ai aucune idée. En gros, je dirais que c'est "aller se faire foutre". Mais je pense que c'est une insulte bien pire.**

**Bon, voilà. J'ai pu publier cette semaine et je vous promets que la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un autre chapitre. Je me suis bien débrouillée ces derniers jours :)**

**Donc, je vous dis à dimanche prochain. Bisous**


	34. Séjour désagréable chez les elfes ()

**Coucou !  
**

**Comme promis, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Et merci pour vos reviews.**

**Lol :** **Salut. Contente de voir qu'il y a une lectrice de plus sur mon histoire. Et oui, ce sera du Kiliel. J'aime bien ce couple, bien que d'autre n'aime pas du tout. Chacun ses goûts, après tout. Une compagne pour Legolas ? Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais je doute qu'il la trouve dans cette histoire là. Peut-être dans la suite que je prévoie avec Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Faut voir. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXII : Séjour désagréable chez les elfes sylvestres

Bilbon, invisible grâce à l'anneau, avait réussi à s'introduire dans le palais des Elfes Sylvains avant que les portes ne se ferment. Depuis, il explorait les lieux pour savoir où étaient les cachots et trouver un moyen de sortir ses amis de là. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. Le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de Sara. Il ne voulait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la forêt avec elle, toute seule, sans personne pour la protéger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il constata que ses pas l'avaient mené dans une petite salle avec des colonnes, un bureau et une petite piscine creusée au centre de la pièce. Il descendait les escaliers lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision, silhouette semblant être le Roi de ce royaume.

-**Je sais que vous êtes là, **fit savoir Thranduil, ce dernier ayant quitté sa couronne et s'étant drapé d'une longue robe argentée, tournant son regard vers Bilbon qui se figea à ce constat. **Pourquoi attendez-vous dans l'ombre ? **

-**Je venais vous faire mon rapport.**

Bilbon Sacquet souffla de soulagement lorsqu'une elfe rousse, qu'il avait aperçue, tout à l'heure, en sauvant Kili, descendit les marches derrière lui. S'avançant vers son souverain et s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui, la Capitaine des gardes, qui avait retiré son armure pour ne rester qu'en simple tunique verte, fit face à Thranduil tandis que Bilbon tentait de garder un pas léger, tout en les contournant pour s'éloigner de cet endroit sans se faire repérer.

-**N'avais-je pas ordonné que ce nid soit détruit il y a deux lunes de cela ? **demanda durement Thranduil à Tauriel.

-**Nous avons nettoyé la forêt, Mon Seigneur, mais d'autres araignées continuent d'arriver du Sud, **l'informa-t-elle tout en se mettant à faire les cent pas. **Elles pondent dans les ruines de Dol Guldur. Si nous pouvions les tuer dans l'œuf, **proposa-t-elle comme possible solution à leur problème.

-**Cette forteresse se trouve hors de nos frontières. Débarrassez nos terre****s**** de ces immondes créatures, voilà votre tâche, **lui indiqua sèchement son Roi.

-**Nous pouvons toujours les chasser mais ensuite ? N'envahiront-elles pas d'autres terres ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Les autres terres m'indiffèrent, **avoua sans scrupule Thranduil alors que Tauriel s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda quelque peu choquée de ses dires. **Le monde connaîtra des apogées et des déclins mais ce Royaume qui est le nôtre perdurera, **affirma-t-il sûr de lui alors qu'il fut attiré par un bruit venant de sa gauche.

C'était Bilbon, qui sans le faire exprès, en descendant les marches d'un autre escalier, avait fait légèrement tinter Dard contre le mur. Thranduil, ne voyant rien de particulier, reconcentra son attention sur Tauriel qui inclina la tête avant de prendre congé de son souverain.

-**Legolas dit que vous vous êtes bien battu****e**** aujourd'hui, **déclara-t-il sur les dires rapportés par son fils tandis que la Capitaine des gardes s'était arrêtée. **Il s'est beaucoup attaché à vous, **lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix subjective faisant comprendre à Tauriel le sous-entendu.

-**Je vous assure Mon Seigneur que Legolas ne voit en moi que la Capitaine des gardes, **fit-elle savoir humblement, ne s'étant jamais posé une telle question sur les sentiments de son ami à son égard.

-**Auparavant, peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis pas sûr.**

-**Je ne crois pas que vous ****laisseriez**** votre fils nouer des liens avec une humble elfe sylvestre, **remarqua Tauriel sur cette impossibilité.

-**Non. Certainement pas, **avoua Thranduil durement, en s'approchant de son bureau pour se servir un verre de vin. **Cependant, il tient à vous. Ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs, **lui demanda-t-il bien que cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande.

Baissant la tête alors qu'elle comprenait l'ordre donné, Tauriel commença à quitter son souverain.

-**Oh ! Et Tauriel ? **demanda Thranduil, cette dernière s'arrêtant encore une fois. **Amenez-moi l'humaine****!**** Sur le champ, **ordonna-t-il.

Tauriel obéit, surprise. Son Roi n'avait jamais plus adressé une entrevue à Sara depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Sara était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, en train de confectionner plusieurs liens en tressant des fils de cuivre ensemble lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Rapidement, elle cacha les objets qu'elle avait demandé à l'orfèvre et les fils de cuivres sous son oreiller avec son carnet que lui avait offert Bilbon et qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Sur ce, arriva Tauriel et Sara souffla de soulagement. La cousine de Maëlya était la seule au courant de l'existence de ces bijoux.

-**Tauriel, je suis heureuse de vous voir, **dit-elle en lui souriant, mais ce sourire disparut vite en entendant les paroles de son amie.

-**Le Roi veut vous voir, **déclara-t-elle. **Suivez-moi.**

Sara pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pas du tout. Depuis quand Thranduil désirait la voir ? Sans opposer aucune réticence, elle suivit Tauriel à travers un dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de ponts pour arriver finalement à une petite salle qui devait être le bureau du Roi, en avisant le souverain assis à une table, sirotant un verre de vin.

-**Ma chère demoiselle, **dit-il en souriant. **Venez vous assoir.**

Il désigna la chaise vide à côté de lui. Sara se sentait mal à l'aise, en avisant le sourire de Thranduil mais elle consentit à s'asseoir. Tauriel allait repartir pour effectuer son tour de garde lorsque le roi l'arrêta.

-**Non. Tauriel, restez-ici.**

L'elfe rousse obéit, ne comprenant pas trop et alla se poster à un endroit de la pièce, attendant tranquillement, bien qu'elle était gagnée par une légère inquiétude.

-**Un verre de vin ? **proposa Thranduil à Sara.

-**Euh…non, merci, **refusa-t-elle.** L'alcool et moi, ne faisons pas vraiment bon ménage.**

-**Dommage. C'est un très bon cru, datant du Deuxième Age, **informa-t-il, en buvant un peu avant de reprendre. **Mais, vous vous doutez que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler de ce délicieux breuvage. **

Sara se força à sourire pour se montrer agréable.

-**Savez-vous que nous avons capturé un groupe de treize nains sur nos terres ? **demanda-t-il, nonchalement. **Accompagné de deux jeunes femmes, deux humaines.**

-**Ah…ah oui ? **hésita Sara, faussement étonnée, mal à l'aise.

-**Oui. Et l'une d'elles, la plus jeune, a demandé à mon fils, si nous n'avions pas vu par hasard une jeune humaine se promenant seule dans les bois.**

-**Tiens…curieux, **rit-elle nerveusement, une alerte rouge résonnant dans sa tête.

-**Elle a donné une parfaite description de cette jeune femme qui vous ressemble étrangement. De longs cheveux blonds miel, **fit-il en avisant les cheveux de Sara qui cascadaient librement dans son dos. **De grands yeux noirs, **il la regardait droit dans les yeux. **Avec une épée et un poignard à sa ceinture comme vous avant qu'on les mette en lieu sûr.**

-**C'est sûrement d'une autre personne qu'elle parlait, **tenta Sara, se sentant oppressée.

-**Je ne pense pas. Car elle a donné un nom, **dit-il en regardant la couleur poupre de son vin qu'il faisait tournoyer dans son verre avant de relever son regard sur elle. **Le vôtre.**

Ça y est. Sara savait que c'était foutu. Elle, qui avait prévu de trouver un moyen pour sortir ses amis de là, voyait tout partir en fumée. Elle allait être emprisonnée dans les cachots pour le restant de ses jours et elle n'aura même pas eu le temps de s'excuser auprès de la Compagnie, de se réconcilier avec Gwen et de dire à quel point elle aimait Thorin alors que lui, lui avait déjà fait sa déclaration lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage. Demande qu'elle avait brisée.

Tauriel, de son côté, était abasourdie. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti. Elles étaient amies. Enfin elle le croyait. Mais sa soit disant amie, l'avait manipulée et trahie en fin de compte. Dire que Legolas l'avait prévenue.

-**Plus la peine de mentir, **fit Sara tranquillement, contrastant avec ses pensées intérieures, après un moment de silence. **D'un côté, cela m'****ô****te un poid****s.**** Je n'aime pas tellement mentir.**

-**Pourtant, vous l'avez fai****t****, **remarqua le Roi, surpris qu'elle soit aussi calme.

-**Parce qu'il le fallait, **répondit-elle en le regardant. **Maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Vous allez me mettre au cachot ?**

-**Non, **déclara-t-il. **Vous êtes sous la protection du Tueur de Balrog. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'attirer ses foudres. Vous resterez dans votre chambre. Mais d****i****tes-moi, **changea de sujet Thranduil, **pourquoi vous a-t-on retrouvée seule ? Normalement, vous auriez dû rester avec eux.**

-**Cela ne vous regarde pas.**

-**Soit. Pourquoi, alors, trois femmes accompagnent une compagnie de nain ?**

-**Encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde pas.**

-**Très bien. Ce sont vos raisons, après tout, **concéda l'elfe.**Dite****s-moi, sinon, pourquoi vous avez eu besoin de traverser mon royaume, vous et vos compagnons ?**

-**Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous avions besoin de la traverser, puisque vous avez demandé à Thorin de vous donner quelque chose qui se trouve dans la Montagne en échange de leur libération, **répliqua-t-elle en prenant finalement un verre de vin avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège pour le siroter. **J'étais cachée pas loin et j'ai assisté à votre entretien, **rapporta-t-elle face à la question muette du Roi Sylvain.

Elle prit une gorgée de vin. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mauvais mais un peu fort peut-être. Mais d'un côté, c'était bien. Car la boisson de Fondcombe, elle, se buvait comme du petit lait. Ce qui était traître.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle était dans une discussion importante avec Thranduil et elle, elle divaguait sur les boissons alcoolisées des elfes. Ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête.

-**Vous savez donc que ce nain préfère laisser ses compagnons enfermés ici plutôt que de me rendre ce qui me revient, **poursuivit Thranduil. **S'il avait accepté, ils seraient déjà sortis, libres.**

-**S'il a refusé, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons, **rétorqua-t-elle, sentant la colère monter contre cet elfe qui commençait à s'attaquer à Thorin.

-**Vous croyez ? Moi, je ne pense pas. Il est égoïste, imbus de lui-même.**

-**Taisez-vous, **gronda-t-elle.

-**Vous avez peu d'importance à ses yeux, **continua-t-il, ignorant sa remarque. **Vous ainsi que vos amis, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui.**

-**ÇA SUFFIT ! **cria-t-elle, en se levant, laissant son verre tomber et se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol. **Je vous interdis de parler de lui comme cela ! Si vous essayez de me monter contre Thorin, vous perdez votre temps !**

Soudain, elle sentit des personnes la forcer à se rasseoir. C'était deux gardes elfes qui étaient arrivés précipitamment en entendant la jeune femme crier. Tauriel s'était avancée pour intervenir mais elle n'avait pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était. Thranduil, lui, était resté impassible, observant Sara et attendait tranquillement qu'elle soit rassise. Les deux gardes elfes, constatant qu'elle se tenait tranquille, reculèrent et allèrent se poster à la porte.

-**Vous l'aimez, **lâcha le souverain. **Cela se voit dans votre regard et dans la façon dont vous prononcez son nom. Mais vous aime-t-il en retour ?**

Sara ne répondit pas mais elle le fusillait du regard, se retenant de se jeter sur lui.

\- **Que vous a-t-il ****dit**** ? **reprit-il, constatant qu'elle ne répondrait pas.** Que vous alliez devenir sa femme ? Qu'il vous aimait d'un amour fou ? Que vous étiez son Unique ?**

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle se tenait fermement aux accoudoirs, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant à force de les serrer. C'est ce qui l'a trahi ainsi que son regard légèrement indécis.

-**Évidemment, il vous a dit tout cela, **sourit en coin le Roi elfe. **Et vous l'avez cru. Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose. Il vous a menti. Ce n'est pas vous qui l'intéressez mais cette pierre. L'Arkenstone. C'est cela qu'il désire. Non vous. Vous êtes juste une chose qui le distrait et après, lorsqu'il aura récupéré son royaume, son joyau, il vous jettera comme une moins que rien.**

-**TAISEZ-VOUS ! **hurla Sara, les larmes coulant sur son visage, alors que les gardes étaient revenus et la maintenaient sur son siège. **Taisez-vous ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Thorin n'est pas comme ça ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous mentez ! Je sais comment vous les avez abandonnés lui et les siens quand Smaug a pris possession d'Erebor. Et ça me dégoûte. Vous me dégoûtez ! **cracha-t-elle. **Shithead siobhragan** **(1)**** ! Fuck dheth (2)** **! **

Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais que pouvait-elle faire face à la force des elfes ?

-**Ramenez-là dans sa chambre, **ordonna Thranduil aux deux elfes. **Qu'elle soit bien gardée et que personne n'entre ou ne sort de sa chambre à part pour ses repas ! Est-ce clair ? Je ne veux que personne ne lui rende visite, **rajouta-t-il en fixant Tauriel.

Cet ordre était pour elle. Elle n'aurait plus le droit de lui parler. Les deux gardes traînèrent Sara dans leur sillage qui continuait à se débattre tout en insultant Thranduil.

-**Gelek menu caragu rukhs (3)**** ! Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul (4)** **!**

Et oui, elle connaissait des insultes en Khuzdul. Mais que voulez-vous quand vous côtoyez Fili et Kili sept jour sur sept, 24h sur 24h, vous apprenez forcément des insultes en khuzdul.

Sara disparut et Tauriel interdite, resta un moment plantée là, alors que son Roi essayait de garder contenance.

-**On vous avait dis de ne pas lui faire confiance, **déclara-t-il. **Maintenant, regardez. Elle préfère ces sales nains puants, **cracha-t-il.** J'espère que cela vous aura appris à ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui.**

-**Oui Mon Seigneur, **répondit-elle, mécaniquement.

-**Bien. Vous pouvez y aller.**

Et Tauriel se retira, ses pensées confuses et emmêlées dans sa tête.

* * *

Gwen s'ennuyait ferme dans sa cellule. Cela faisait combien de jour qu'ils étaient enfermés ? Une semaine peut-être deux ? Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ici. A part les repas que leurs amenaient les elfes, rien ne rythmait leurs journées. Elle soupira, jetant un coup d'œil vers les autres cellules en hauteur face à elle.

Lucy essayait de parler avec Fili mais ce dernier ne lui adressait pas la parole. Va savoir pourquoi. Balin semblait dormir. Bofur s'amusait avec son chapeau. Thorin déprimait. Et ça, elle savait pourquoi. Il avait peur, était inquiet car il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sara. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant (enfin à peu près) qu'elle était partie et rien. Et elle aussi avait peur. C'était sa meilleure amie, malgré tout, malgré la dispute violente entre elles. Elle aurait tellement voulu s'excuser. Mais bon, c'était trop tard. Elle ne risquait, en plus, de ne plus avoir l'occasion de le faire. Elle retint ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment. Puis il y avait Bilbon, aussi. Aucune nouvelle de lui, non plus. Où pouvait bien être cet hobbit ?

Soudain, elle entendit des pas et Gwen se rapprocha discrètement des barreaux de sa cellule, pour voir qu'il s'agissait de l'elfe rousse, la Capitaine des gardes, Tauriel si elle se rappelait bien.

Celle-ci s'arrêta juste devant la cellule de Kili, à côté de la sienne. Ce dernier, assis, s'amusait à jeter en l'air une pierre qu'il rattrapait et relançait après avoir détaillé la rune qui était gravée dessus, répétant ce petit manège pour passer le temps. Il ne fit pas attention à la présence de l'elfe qui l'observait, continuant son jeu.

-**La pierre que vous tenez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **lui demanda-t-elle curieuse et intriguée.

-**C'est un talisman, **avoua Kili un peu distant comme s'il ne devait pas en parler, attisant la curiosité de l'elfe qui se rapprocha, intéressée d'en savoir plus. **Un puissant sortilège la protège. Quiconque, sauf un nain, lit les runes sur cette pierre, sera à tout jamais…maudit ! **affirma-t-il avec sérieux en présentant la fameuse pierre au regard de Tauriel qui recula, quelque peu choquée avant de s'apprêter à continuer son tour de garde. **Ou pas ?** Ce qui arracha un sourire à Gwen.** Ça dépend si on croit à ce genre de chose. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, **rigola-t-il.

Tauriel revint sur ses pas, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres tandis que Kili le lui rendit avant d'expliquer avec plus de précision.

-**Une pierre avec des runes, **expliqua-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur cette dernière dans le creux de sa main. **Ma mère me l'a donné pour que je me souvienne de ma promesse, **l'informa-t-il.

-**Quelle promesse ? **

-**Que je lui reviendrais. Elle s'inquiète. Elle me trouve insouciant, **s'amusa Kili alors qu'il recommençait à lancer sa pierre.

-**L'êtes-vous ? **demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin.

-**Non.**

Et lui souriant alors qu'il relança une nouvelle fois sa pierre, celle-ci vint à lui échapper des mains lorsqu'il tenta de la rattraper. Elle roula hors de la cellule vers Tauriel qui l'arrêta avec son pied. Elle s'accroupit pour la ramasser tandis que Kili se releva précipitamment. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Tauriel profita pour détailler la pierre. Elle était lisse et bleuté, la rune naine gravée sur l'une des faces polies. Elle paraissait briller à la lumière des torches. Et alors que le nain brun regardait l'elfe détailler le présent de sa Mère, il vint à entendre des sons et des chants venant des étages supérieurs, reconnaissant parfaitement les bruits liés à une célébration.

-**On dirait qu'il y a une grande fête là-haut ? **dit-il.

-**C'est Mereth Engilith, la Fête de la Lumière des étoiles, **l'informa Tauriel en se tournant vers lui. **Toute lumière est sacrée pour les Eldars mais les elfes des bois aiment plus encore celles des étoiles, **lui rapporta-t-elle.

-**J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une lumière froide, lointaine, inaccessible.**

-**C'est notre mémoire. Précieuse et pure, **lui avoua Tauriel. **Comme votre promesse, **rajouta-t-elle tout en lui tendant sa main pour lui rendre sa pierre que Kili reprit avant de la regarder et de baisser les yeux vers le cadeau remis par sa mère. **Je suis allé là-bas quelque fois. Au-delà de la forêt, là-haut, la nuit. J'ai vu le monde disparaître et la blanche lumière envahir le ciel, **raconta-t-elle alors qu'elle riva son regard vers les hauteurs, ses yeux brillant de cette lumière qu'elle décrivait.

-**Moi, j'ai vu une lune de feu, **rapporta, souriant, Kili, constatant de l'émerveillement qu'avait cette elfe devant la lumière des astres et aux vus du regard intrigué qu'elle lui porta, il sut qu'il avait mouche. **Elle montait au-dessus du Col du Pays de Dun, énorme, rouge et doré, elle remplissait le ciel, **commença-t-il alors que Tauriel s'assit sur les marches devant la cellule du nain pour l'écouter. **On escortait des marchands d'Ered Luin. Il troquait des objets en argent contre des fourrures. On se dirigeait vers le Sud, la montagne était sur notre gauche et là, elle est apparue, énorme lune de feu éclairant notre chemin. J'aimerais pourvoir vous montrer…**

Gwen souriait, attendrie face à cette scène. C'était mignon. Elle avait un pressentiment pour l'elfe et le jeune prince et il fallait toujours se fier à ses pressentiments. Elle avait su dés Cul-de-Sac que quelque chose allait se passer entre Sara et Thorin, malgré ce qui se passait en ce moment. Et elle était sûre qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Lucy et Fili. Mais cette fois, il y avait un nain, qui n'aimait pas les elfes et qui était l'oncle du prince. Ça allait causer problème. Bien que pour l'instant, celui-ci ne semblait pas remarquer la conversation entre son plus jeune neveu et la Capitaine des gardes. De même pour tout le monde, chacun absorbé par ses pensées.

Gwen les laissa finalement à leur discussion d'étoiles et d'astre et revint s'assoir dans le fond de sa cellule. Mais tout comme Tauriel et Kili, elle ne vit pas qu'un prince elfe regardait le duo depuis les hauteurs des cachots, ce dernier avisant le sourire étirer les lèvres de la jolie rousse alors qu'elle discutait avec Kili.

* * *

Legolas fulminait. Ce nain…comment Tauriel pouvait être intéressée par lui ?

Le Prince de Mirkwood se promenait dans les couloirs, au lieu de retourner à la célébration, pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre de la prisonnière, Sara. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder par la porte ouverte. Mais il ne la vit pas. Il fronça des sourcils et posa des questions aux deux gardes devant la porte. Aucun des deux n'avaient vu quelqu'un entrer ou sortir. Étrange. C'est là qu'il la vit, assise sur la rambarde du balcon. Il paniqua. Elle n'allait quand même pas sauter ? Il entra précipitamment dans la chambre, les gardes hésitant à l'en empêcher mais c'était leur prince donc… Legolas s'approcha à grand pas de la jeune femme, l'attrapa, faisant fi de son cri de surprise et la souleva avant de la poser par terre devant lui. Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

-**Mais ça ne va pas bien dans votre tête ! **s'écria-t-elle. **Vous êtes malade ! Pourquoi vous avez fais ça ?**

-**Vous alliez sauter, **répondit-il calmement.

-**Mais je n'allais pas sauter, **rétorqua-t-elle, étonnée par sa réponse.

-**Mais pourquoi vous étiez assise sur la rambarde comme si vous alliez vous jeter dans le vide ? **demanda-t-il curieux.

-**J'écoutais la nature, **dit-elle doucement en rivant son regard vers la forêt. **Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. Mais…vous vous êtes inquiétés pour moi ? **demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin en se tournant vers lui.

-**Non, pas du tout, **répliqua Legolas, reprenant son masque froid. **Je m'inquiétais plutôt pour le paysage. Un corps désarticulé l'aurait gâché.**

-**Vous savez parler aux femmes, vous, **remarqua-t-elle, blasée avant de soupirer. **Bon, bah, je ne vous retiens pas, **continua-t-elle, en désignant la sortie. **Je doute que votre père accepterait de vous voir ici. **

-**Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne peux lui faire du mal, **fit-il avant de s'adosser contre le mur face au paysage.

-**Parce que vous allez rester ? **

-**Je préfère. On ne sait jamais, si vous avez vraiment envie de passer de vie à trépas…**

Sara soupira, mécontente. Elle se dirigea vers la rambarde et se rassit dessus comme tout à l'heure, avec une jambe dans le vide et une pliée qu'elle entourait de ses bras, en observant la forêt et le coucher de soleil qui teintait d'une jolie couleur orangée les feuilles des arbres.

Pendant, plusieurs minutes, aucune parole ne fut prononcée, chacun préférant se taire jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de Legolas brise le silence.

-**Vous savez, vous manquez beaucoup à vos amis, **fit-il et elle tourna son regard vers lui. **Ils ne sont pas très loquaces et la plupart ont une tête de déterré.**

-**C'est peut-être le fait qu'ils soient enfermés dans des cellules, **répliqua-t-elle, en détournant son regard vers la forêt, ne remarquant pas de ce fait le léger sourire de l'elfe blond.

-**Votre jeune amie semble vraiment inquiète pour vous, **continua-t-il.

-**Lucy, **souffla Sara, restant toujours le dos tourné.

-**Elle est jeune pour ce genre d'aventure, **déclara-t-il, en s'avançant, se postant à côté de la jeune femme.** C'est dangereux. Elle pourrait perdre la vie.**

-**Je sais, **fit-elle.** Et tous mes amis ont connaissance de ce fait, même elle.**

-**Pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêchée d'y participer. Elle serait prête à vous suivre partout si elle le pouvait.**

-**Je sais, **soupira-t-elle, lasse. **C'est pour cela que j'ai promis à sa mère de veiller sur elle et de la lui ramener saine et sauve.**

Legolas ne sut répondre à cela et préféra garder le silence un petit moment avant de reprendre.

-** En tout cas, à chaque fois que je viens, elle me demande si on vous a retrouvé.**

-**Personne ne sait que je suis ici ? **demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-**Non. Mon père a interdit de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à temps qu'il sache quoi faire de vous et s'il y a une possibilité de vous utiliser pour arriver à obtenir ce qu'il veut.**

-**Geal bàn (5)**, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Legolas entendit le mot et n'osa pas demander ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il se doutait que ce ne devait pas être un mot tendre envers son père.

-**Vous savez, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec ce que mon père fait. Mais je suis son fils. Je ne peux…**

-**Le contredire ? **Coupa-t-elle. **Je comprends cela. Si j'avais mon père en face de moi et qu'il prenait des décisions que je n'approuverais pas, j'aurais tendance à faire comme vous. A le suivre, même quand il a tord. Mais vous savez, un fils, sert aussi à contredire son père, à l'obliger à entendre raison quand il est en faute. C'est le rôle de la génération plus jeune. Elle apprend à la génération précédente à vivre avec le monde qui change, qui se développe comme elle l'a fait quand c'est à elle de nous apprendre à nous éveiller à ce monde. C'est la loi naturelle des choses.**

Elle tourna sa tête vers l'elfe et remarqua qu'il la regardait étrangement. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait.

-**Quelque chose ne va pas ? **demanda-t-elle sous son regard insistant.

-**Non. Rien, **lâcha-t-il, en détournant son regard. **Je ferais mieux d'y aller, **fit-il, en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

-**Legolas ! **appela Sara et il se retourna. **Je…je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de la sorte.**

-**Non. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je vous ai mal jugée.**

Elle rit légèrement avant de lui dire :

-**Tauriel a raison. Vous êtes bien meilleur que votre père.**

Legolas ne savait quoi répondre. Il avait toujours pris comme modèle son père. C'est normal. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on lui fasse un jour un compliment comme celui-ci. De plus, savoir que c'était Tauriel qui l'avait déclaré en premier, lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Il fit un léger signe de tête à la jeune femme qui lui adressa un grand sourire éclatant, lui réchauffant le cœur et il s'en alla, se dirigeant vers les éclats de fêtes au loin.

C'est là qu'au détour du couloir, un petit être invisible aux yeux du monde souriait, heureux d'avoir retrouver une de ses amies.

* * *

Sara éteignit la chandelle et s'enfonça sous les couvertures. Elle fixa le léger rayon de lumière que laissait la porte entrouvert pour que les gardes puissent la surveiller. Au loin, résonnait encore les chants de Mereth Engilith et peu à peu, Sara s'endormit, bercée par la douce musique.

Deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et les gardes se regardèrent, vérifiant qu'à l'intérieur tout était normal, avisant la jeune femme profondément endormie, avant d'hausser des épaules et la refermer. C'est alors que Bilbon retira son anneau, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte. Puis, remarquant que les gardes ne reviendraient pas, il s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme. Il la contempla un instant, souriant tendrement, répugnant à la réveiller mais il le devait pour le bien de leurs amis. Doucement, il la secoua.

-**Sara, **murmura-t-il. **Sara, réveillez-vous.**

La jeune femme émergea lentement des bras de Morphée, les yeux emplis de sommeil mais elle sursauta et se mit à crier lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette au-dessus d'elle. On lui mit une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

-**Chuuuut, **fit une voix familière.

Sara écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant Bilbon mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entendit du bruit dehors et le hobbit la lâcha pour aller se cacher derrière le paravent pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

-**Vous allez bien ? **demanda un garde elfe.

-**Euh…oui. Juste un cauchemar, **mentit-elle avec un petit sourire confus.

Le garde hocha de la tête et referma la porte. Bilbon sortit la tête de derrière le paravent, vérifiant que la voie était libre et il se rapprocha de Sara qui se leva avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le hobbit rendit son étreinte timidement et embarrassé. Enfin, ils se lâchèrent et Sara le prit par les épaules pour le regarder en face.

-**Comment avez-vous pu sortir des cachots ? **Chuchota-t-elle.

-**Je n'y étais pas, **répondit-il de la même façon.

-**Comment ça ?**

-**Les elfes ne m'ont pas attrapé. Ils ne savent même pas que j'existe.**

-**Mais comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous faire repérer ? Il y a des gardes partout.**

Le semi-homme sembla mal à l'aise face à sa question. Discrètement il porta sa main à sa poche avant de la retirer. Mais Sara n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué depuis un certain temps, en fait depuis l'épisode des gobelins, que son ami avait un…comportement étrange.

-**Ah ah…Les hobbits sont très discret, **répondit-il enfin avec un sourire crispé.

Sara décida qu'elle se préoccuperait de ce sujet plus tard et lui sourit gentiment. Elle l'emmena vers son lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

-**Maintenant, vous allez me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je vous ai quittés, **demanda-t-elle.

Le hobbit s'y attela. Il lui raconta alors comment la Compagnie et lui s'étaient peu à peu perdus dans la Forêt, tournant en rond, en essayant de retrouver le sentier. Comment, à cause de cette même forêt et de son air vicié, les nains et les filles avaient été prêts à s'étriper entre eux et que finalement, il avait décidé par lui-même de monter dans un arbre pour trouver la direction qu'il fallait prendre. Il lui raconta ensuite, l'épisode des araignées et la façon dont il avait été séparé de la Compagnie, en omettant l'anneau bien sûr, ainsi que la capture des elfes auquel il avait assisté de loin.

-**Ensuite, quand les elfes ont eu le dos tourné, j'ai pu entrer dans le palais et depuis, je m'aventure dans ces couloirs, chapardant dans les cuisines de quoi me nourrir et essayant de glaner le plus d'informations possibles, **termina-t-il avant de remarquer le regard et le sourire de Sara. **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

-**Vous m'impressionnez, Bilbon Sacquet, **fit-elle. **Je crois bien que dans toute la Compagnie, vous êtes la personne la plus débrouillarde et la plus courageuse.**

Bilbon sourit, en rougissant face au compliment et ils rirent légèrement tous les deux. Puis le semi-homme demanda à son tour ce qui lui était arrivée et elle lui raconta tout de sa rencontre avec Tauriel jusqu'à sa discussion de tout à l'heure avec Legolas.

-**Et, il y a quelques instants, je dormais tranquillement lorsque quelqu'un me réveilla, manquant de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque, **taquina-t-elle.

-**Je suis désolé, **s'excusa le hobbit. **Mais il le fallait. J'ai trouvé un moyen de tous nous faire échappé d'ici.**

-**Ah bon ? **

-**Oui, **confirma-t-il. **Et je vais avoir besoin de vous.**

-**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?**

-**Il va falloir que vous fassiez une diversion.**

Il y eut un petit silence où le hobbit attendit la réaction de la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-**Bilbon, comment voulez-vous que je fasse diversion ?! Il y a deux gardes devant ma porte.**

-** Mais je pourrais m'occuper d'eux. Il faudra juste qu'après vous attiriez tous les gardes possibles sur votre personne le temps qu'il faudra pour que je puisse libérer les autres. Je sais c'est quelque chose de dangereux que je vous demande de faire et je…**

-**Vous me demandez d'attirer toute la garde royale le plus loin possible des cachots ? **Le coupa-t-elle incrédule et Bilbon hocha timidement de la tête. **D'accord, **accepta-t-elle comme si c'était une chose banale.

-**Vous acceptez ?**

-**Attendez, vous m'offrez un moyen de me venger de ces sales oreilles pointues et en plus, la possibilité de m'occuper de Trempe-dans-l'huile. Ça me va, moi.**

-**Vous ne l'appréciez pas, **sourit amusé Bilbon.

-**Trempe-dans-l'huile ? Non, **avoua-t-elle, en appuyant exagérément sur le dernier mot. **C'est l'elfe le plus exécrable que je connaisse. J'ai envie d'effacer son horrible sourire hautain, de prendre sa tête et la cogner contre un mur, de lui faire bouffer sa couronne jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe, de…**

-**Vous, vous avez passée trop de temps avec les nains, **remarqua Bilbon, qui fixait les mains de la jeune femme.

En effet, celle-ci avait attrapé un pan du drap blanc du lit et elle le tortillait, chiffonnait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait du Roi sylvain. En avisant le regard de Bilbon, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et elle lâcha le tissu, légèrement fautive. Le hobbit lui sourit gentiment.

-**Bon, vous m'expliquez quel est ce plan ? **demanda-t-elle enfin, changeant de sujet.

Bilbon lui exposa tout et Sara fut un peu mitigée mais il réussit à la convaincre complètement. Ils finirent ensuite de décider les derniers détails quand il fut temps à Bilbon de prendre congé.

Il se plaça contre le mur à côté de la porte et Sara cria.

-**Ah ! Au secours ! A l'aide !**

Les deux gardes entrèrent précipitamment, armes au poing, poussant la porte qui cacha le hobbit. Sara, se cachant derrière sa couverture craintivement, s'expliqua.

-**Il y a quelque chose derrière le paravent, **s'écria-t-elle faussement apeurée alors que les gardes s'y rendirent.

Bilbon en profita alors pour sortir de derrière la porte et sortit discrètement, en faisant un léger signe à Sara qui lui répondit avant de reporter son attention sur les gardes.

-**Il n'y a rien, **constata l'un deux.

-**Ah bon ? **fit Sara en baissant le drap. **Ça devait être une ombre. Bon, bah, désolé du dérangement. Sur ce, bonne nuit.**

Et elle se rallongea, se recouvrant de sa couverture et cachant son visage. Les gardes se regardèrent. Ils avaient comme l'impression de s'être fait berné. Légèrement de mauvaise humeur, ils retournèrent à leur poste en fermant la porte sans douceur. Sara baissa le drap de son visage et on y pouvait voir un sourire malicieux orné ses lèvres.

* * *

**Reviews les amies ?  
**

**Alors pour les traductions :**

**\- (1) "connard d'elfe" (gaélique)**

**\- (2) "va te faire foutre" (gaélique)**

**\- (3) "tu sens comme la bouse d'orc" (khuzdul)**

**\- (4) "je crache sur ta tombe" (khuzdul)**

**\- (5) "blondasse décolorée" (gaélique)**

**Oui, Sara connaît de nombreuses expressions colorées. Mais bon, elle les exprime qu'à une seule personne, très détestable. **

**Bon, maintenant, je vais entrer dans ma semaine la plus chargée de toute mon année scolaire. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a 99,9 % de chance que dimanche prochain, il n'y ait pas de chapitre publié. Je suis désolée. Je vous promets que j'essaierais de faire mon possible mais comme c'est parti, ça va être très difficile. Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine fois. Le plus tôt possible, j'espère.  
**

**Gros bisous **


	35. Evasion

**Coucou !  
**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi. Je suis de retour. **

**Oui, je sais que le week-end dernier, j'avais promis un chapitre. Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Mais comment dire, je n'étais pas dans mon histoire. J'avais perdu la motivation et puis avec mes révisions pour le bac de français, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. (D'ailleurs, je cherche quelqu'un pour passer mon oral ****à ma place ****demain , s'il vous plaît ;) ). Ce qui explique aussi que je n'ai peut-être pas répondu à tout vos reviews et messages. Désolée encore une fois.**

**De plus, profiter bien de ce chapitre car la prochaine publication est probablement dans un mois, à peu près. Pour cause, semaine de stage de BAFA et vacances à la mer. Je n'aurais pas mon ordinateur pour écrire donc je vais le faire sur ma tablette ou à l'ancienne. Mais je vous promets que dés que je serais de retour chez moi, je ferais tout pour me rattraper et avancer dans mon histoire. **

**Bon, la dernière fois que je vous ais laissés, la Compagnie passait un agréable séjour chez les elfes sylvestres, Sara discutait tranquillement avec Thranduil et son fils, et Bilbon et elle prévoyaient une magnifique surprise pour leur départ avec leurs amis. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que c'est. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXIII : Évasion

Sara se réveilla et regarda vers sa fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit mais le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle se leva silencieusement et prit des vêtements dans son sac. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon marron, d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet sans manches en cuir, s'attachant sur le devant. Elle releva ses cheveux en chignon lâche, reprenant son habitude du début de l'aventure, ensuite elle rangea son carnet et tous ses cadeaux qu'elles n'avaient pas encore terminés dans son sac qu'elle mit en bandoulière. Puis, elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit le signal en préparant quelques munitions de plantes qui pourraient lui être fort utiles.

Soudain, Sara vint à sursauter quand elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé qui était tombé. Entendant ses deux gardes se déplacer précipitamment, elle courut à l'entrée de sa chambre, ouvrant la porte légèrement pour voir ce qui se passait.

Les bruits d'éclats de verre continuaient de retentir et elle vit ses gardes ouvrir la porte d'une pièce plus loin. Ils se baissèrent instantanément lorsqu'un vase frôla leur tête pour se briser contre le mur du couloir derrière eux. Se redressant et maintenant fermement leurs lances, les deux elfes entrèrent dans la pièce mais rapidement, ils constatèrent qu'elle était vide, hormis de nombreux vases brisées. Sara, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, put tout de même remarquer une silhouette familière se glisser dehors et refermer la porte sur les deux gardes qui constatèrent que la porte était verouillée, grâce au cliquetis qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Sara sortit complètement et se précipita vers le hobbit qui venait de la délivrer de la surveillance des elfes.

-**Bilbon, vous avez été génial ! **s'exclama-t-elle.

-**Merci. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Il faut qu'on agisse maintenant ****avec** **le b****ruit que font ces deux-là, **commença-t-il en désignant la porte où on pouvait entendre les elfes appeler à l'aide et essayer de forcer la porte, **d'autres gardes vont arriver. **

-**Ok. J'y vais,** fit Sara déterminée en commençant à partir mais elle fut retenue par le hobbit.

-**Vous saurez trouver la route pour les cachots et la cave ?**

-**Oui. Ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème, **avoua-t-elle en se remémorant le chemin pour y aller lorsqu'elle avait vu la Compagnie s'y faire emmener.

-**Soyez prudente.**

-**Vous aussi Bilbon.**

Ils se sourirent légèrement et se séparèrent chacun prenant une direction différente.

* * *

-**Le soleil doit être en train de se lever. Ça va bientôt être l'aube, **s'éleva la voix de Bofur au milieu des cachots.

-**Nous n'atteindrons jamais la Montagne, n'est-ce pas ? **finit par demander Ori, d'une voix triste.

Les nains désespéraient. Le petit Ori n'avait pas tort. Comme c'était parti, ils ne pourraient jamais rejoindre la Montagne à temps. Il faudrait un miracle. Miracle qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-**Vous n'êtes pas piégé ici, non, **prévena une voix familière, Bilbon, souriant lorsqu'il vint à apparaître devant la cellule de Thorin, ce dernier qui était assis sur son siège, fut surpris par l'arrivé du hobbit qui leva sa main, montrant en évidence le trousseau de clé qu'il fit légèrement tinter.

-**Bilbon !**

Alors que l'exclamation de joie de Balin résonnait et alerta les autres captifs, Thorin se précipita vers les barreaux de son cachot, comme tous les autres, tous heureux de voir leur ami.

-**C'est Bilbon !**

-**Quoi ?**

-**Il est revenu !**

-**Et il a les clés !**

-**Chut ! Les gardes sont tout ****près ****! **répliqua le semi-homme, ordonnant le silence, tandis qu'il s'occupait à ouvrir le cachot de Thorin auquel le semi-homme fit un léger signe de tête avant de s'occuper des autres cellules et de leurs occupants.

-**Montez ! **ordonna Thorin, en désignant les escaliers qui menaient vers les étages supérieurs.

-**Toi, d'abord ! **fit un nain.

-**Pas par là ! En bas, suivez-moi ! **souffla le hobbit.

Et la petite troupe composé de treize nains et de deux jeunes femmes, s'élancèrent dans les escaliers qui menaient plus bas, sur les talons du semi-homme. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait quelques pas que tous vinrent à se figer lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant résonna dans le Royaume. Un son semblable à une…

-**Une cloche d'alerte ! Ils nous ont repérés !**

-**Non Dwalin ! **contredit Bilbon, légèrement mal à l'aise. **C'est Sara.**

Tout le monde se tut en entendant ce prénom que tous avaient espéré réentendre un jour ou l'autre, fixant leur regard sur Bilbon et ce fut Thorin qui s'approcha à grands pas du hobbit, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-**Vous l'avez vu****e**** ? Comment ****va-t-elle**** ? Elle n'a pas été blessée ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave ? Où est-elle ? **débita le roi nain, inquiet et impatient de revoir la jeune femme.

-**Oui, je l'ai vu****e****. Elle…elle va bien. Du moins, la…dernière fois que j'ai discuté avec elle, **déclara mal à l'aise le hobbit.** En…en ce moment, elle…euh…comment dire…**

-**Maître Sacquet, où est-elle ? **ordonna Thorin, sentant que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

-**Elle est en train de faire diversion avec les gardes pour nous permettre de nous échapper, **lâcha d'une traite le hobbit.

-**Je…COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LA LAISSER FAIRE ÇA ?! **s'écria le roi déchu, en colère et affolé, attrapant les épaules de Bilbon, le secouant légèrement.

Le pauvre hobbit n'en menait pas large et heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas dit que c'était son idée, sinon, il ne savait pas trop s'il serait encore là. Thorin le lâcha et allait commencer à remonter pour retrouver Sara lorsque Lucy et Gwen se placèrent devant lui pour l'en empêcher ainsi que ses deux neveux.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous fa****i****tes ? **gronda-t-il. **Laissez-moi passer****!**** Il faut que je la retrouve.**

-**Non, ne fa****i****tes pas ça, **contredit Lucy. **Sinon, nous allons nous faire vraiment repérer.**

-**Vous avez envie de la r****etrouver****, c'es normal, **continua Gwen. **Moi aussi. Si je m'écoutais, je vous accompagnerai. Mais on ne peut pas.**

-**Il faut lui faire confiance, **rajouta Kili.

-**Elle s'en sortira, **confirma Fili.

-**Et elle va nous rejoindre, **informa Bilbon. **Je n'ai pas de doute sur ce point là. Maintenant, il faut y aller. Tout de suite.**

Thorin, dépité, se laissa convaincre, jetant un dernier regard vers les étages plus hauts d'où provenaient les sons de cloches et où se trouvait celle qu'il se languissait de revoir. Puis tout le monde reprit la descente.

* * *

Sara, deux pots d'huile dans les bras depuis qu'elle avait fait un crochet rapide par les cuisines, se dirigeait tout droit vers les hauts quartiers elfes, là où se trouvaient les appartements royaux. Arrivée là-bas sans se faire apercevoir – les elfes avaient bien bu à leur fête ce qui expliquait que certains n'étaient pas très alertes -, elle déversa un pot d'huile sur le sol au bout du couloir et un autre à l'autre bout, et ce qui lui restait devant la porte d'un certain appartement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la grande alcôve, évitant le liquide répandu, où se trouvait la grande cloche d'alerte, située ici pour prévenir si quelque chose de grave arrivait à la famille royale, et avec force, elle tira sur la corde, faisant retentir son bruit assourdissant dans tous le royaume, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer ses géoliers.

Peu à peu, les elfes, ceux réveillés par le bruit et ceux qui étaient parfaitement conscients, accoururent droit dans la direction des quartiers du Roi et du Prince. Sara, continuant à sonner la cloche, se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas se faire voir, un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se transforma bien vite en rire lorsque les elfes se mirent à glisser sur la couche d'huile qu'elle avait versée. Ces chers elfes perdaient de leur superbe.

Mais ce qu'elle attendait patiemment, c'est l'entrée en scène d'un elfe en particulier et il ne tarda pas arriver. Les quartiers vinrent à s'ouvrir, laissant place au monarque et à son fils qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, réveillés par le bruit. Et lorsque Thranduil sortit de ses appartements, il glissa sur la couche d'huile que Sara avait spécialement versée à cet endroit. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se tenait le ventre de voir ce roi si gracieux et arrogant, tomber avec si peu de classe, avec les vêtements enduits d'huile et les cheveux en pagaille. Legolas accourut vers son père, faisant attention de ne pas tomber, alors que tous les elfes s'étaient figés de voir leur roi en si mauvaise posture. Avec l'aide de son fils, Thranduil se releva avec le plus de dignité possible mais rapidement, il se reçut un sachet qui lui éclata en pleine face, recouvrant son visage d'une poudre rouge, très tâchante. Il en eut un deuxième sur son magnifique vêtement. L'air à la fois stupéfié et furieux qu'il portait, était tout simplement hilarant et Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Puis elle sortit de sa cachette avec un troisième sachet à la main qu'elle lança sur sa cible favorite qui se retrouva avec les cheveux rouge. Tous le monde tourna son regard vers elle qui leur souriait malicieusement.

-**Votre Majesté, le rouge vous sied à merveille, **se moqua-t-elle, en s'inclinant ridiculement.

-** Attrapez-la ! **ordonna Thranduil, hors de lui de se faire ridiculiser de la sorte par une simple humaine.

La plupart des elfes se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas de sa place et qui avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, ce qui les surprit. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'ils glissèrent tous sur une deuxième plaque d'huile et la jeune femme se décala pour les laisser passer, leur faisant au revoir de la main. Puis elle se tourna vers le Roi et le Prince qui n'avaient pas bougé et elle leur fit quelques pas de danse avant de faire une révérence, provocatrice. Et, elle s'en alla en sautillant par un autre couloir.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le terrain d'entraînement car elle savait que ses ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à la pourchasser. Arrivée là-bas, elle remercia les Valars de voir que le terrain était vide et elle se dirigea vers la salle d'armes. Là, elle récupéra son épée et son poignard qu'elle attacha à sa taille, heureuse de sentir leurs poids contre elle. Puis Sara s'attela à foutre le bazar. Elle renversa les étagères où étaient disposées lances et épées, ainsi que les tables et les meubles où se trouvaient armes et armures. C'est là qu'elle repéra les clés de l'armurerie laissées sur la porte. Décidément, c'était sa chance aujourd'hui. Elle les subtilisa et se cacha derrière la porte, attendant ses « amis ». Promenant son regard sur la salle qu'elle avait un peu saccagé, elle remarqua des armes qu'elle reconnaissait bien pour être celles de la Compagnie. Elle allait les récupérer lorsqu'elle entendit les elfes arriver et elle jura, restant cachée derrière la porte. Quand ces derniers entrèrent, menés par Thranduil et son fils Legolas, Sara sortit rapidement et ferma à clé la porte derrière elle, les enfermant tous dans la pièce. Elle se dépêcha de retirer la clé et de reculer avant que les elfes de Thranduil ne se dépêchent de foncer dans la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir, vainement car point important, tout comme les grilles des cellules, les portes elfiques étaient lourdes et très difficiles à défoncer si vous n'utilisiez pas d'un bélier pour la faire sortir de ses gongs.

-**OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! **hurla Thranduil de l'autre côté.

-**Oh, zut ! Je viens de perdre la clé, **informa Sara d'une voix faussement désolé, lâchant la clé qui tomba au sol.

-**Sara, je vous en supplie ! **s'écria Legolas.

-**Désolée mon cher Prince. Je vous aime bien mais entre vous et la liberté, je choisis la liberté, **déclara-t-elle. **Oh ! Et évitez de toucher votre père, ce serait dommage que vous vous tâchiez aussi. La mixture, que j'ai utilisée, est…comment dire…indélébile.**

-**QUOI ?! **

L'exclamation outrée et choquée de Thranduil fit sourire la jeune femme.

-**Dommage pour vos beaux vêtements Majesté. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance pour vos cheveux, **se moqua-t-elle. **Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

Et elle s'en alla, riant aux éclats face aux exclamations du Roi sylvain.

Maintenant, elle devait rejoindre ses amis, le plus vite possible. Elle courait, prenant le chemin, qui elle espérait, la mènerait vers les cachots. Car bien qu'elle ait dit à Bilbon qu'elle saurait se débrouiller, elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle direction prendre surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouva à un embranchement. Elle regarda les différentes options, essayant de se rappeler du chemin qu'avait pris la Compagnie lorsque celle-ci avait été faite prisonnière. L'angoisse montait en flèche en elle. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision rapidement car ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle tombe sur une escouade elfes ou que Thranduil et son fils soient délivrés de leur prison improvisée. Enfin de compte, elle décida de tourner à droite mais elle s'arrêta toute nette. Devant elle, apparut Tauriel qui s'était figée elle aussi. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi à se dévisager. Puis Sara revint à la réalité et fit demi-tour prenant la direction de gauche, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Enfin de compte, le chemin de droite n'était pas la bonne direction. Tauriel resta toujours interdite un moment après le départ de sa soit-disant amie mais elle se reprit bien vite en appelant des gardes, et en envoyant certains chercher le Roi et le Prince tandis que le reste la suivit sur les traces de la prisonnière en fuite.

* * *

Les faisant descendre par les longs escaliers qui descendaient plus bas dans le Royaume, Bilbon vint à s'arrêter, stoppant ainsi le mouvement de la marche de la Compagnie qui le suivait, quand il vit l'un des elfes endormis autour d'une table où se trouvait plusieurs bouteilles de vin vide, remuer légèrement avant de replonger sa tête contre ses bras posés sur la table. Les quatre elfes assis dormaient toujours profondément, leur ronflement parfaitement audible pour eux.

-**Venez ! **indiqua Bilbon aux autres en leur faisant signe de le suivre, toujours aussi, silencieux. **Allez !**

-**Mais ce n'est pas vrai, nous sommes dans les caves ! **râla Kili contre le semi-homme, remarquant les étagères remplis de vins et les tonneaux.

-**Vous devez nous conduire dehors pas plus loin dedans, **fit remarquer Bofur.

-**Je sais ce que je fais !**

-**Chut !**

Levant les yeux au ciel face à l'ordre que venait de lui donner Bofur, Bilbon fit avancer les nains de l'autre côté d'une étagère de vins, là où se trouvait seize tonneaux vides empilés. Dés qu'ils furent tous passer devant lui, finissant par Thorin qui resta à ses côtés, les nains, ne comprenant pas le plan du semi-homme, jetèrent des yeux inquiets vers les elfes, toujours endormis à leur table et cachés par les tonneaux et l'étagère de vin.

-**Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux ! Vite ! **ordonna Bilbon.

-**Vous êtes fou ! Ils vont nous trouver ! **lança Dwalin en regagnant les côtés du hobbit, alors que les autres le regardèrent étonnés, se demandant s'il ne manquait pas quelques neurones à leur cambrioleur.

-**Non ! Non ! Mais non ! Je vous le promets ! Je vous en prie…je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance !**

Les nains, se mettant tous à se regarder et à débattre sur la question, créant un brouhaha tandis que Gwen et Lucy se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se poser des questions ou prendre le parti de Bilbon, ce dernier lança un regard suppliant à Thorin qui le fixa un instant avant de prendre une décision.

-**Faites ce qu'il dit ! **ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Obéissant, bien à contrecœur, les nains se mirent les uns après les autres à glisser dans les tonneaux, certains devant recevoir de l'aide de Dwalin ou de Nori pour entrer dans les fûts. Gwen fut aidée par le bras droit du Roi tandis que Lucy regardait dépitée le tonneau en hauteur face à elle. Fili passa près d'elle et elle se tourna vers lui.

-**Tu peux m'aider Fili ? **demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier la regarda d'un regard noir et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais Lucy lui attrapa le bras et le força à se tourner vers elle.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?! **s'exclama-t-elle, excédée par son comportement.

-**J'ai que ma meilleure amie a fait les yeux doux à un elfe, à notre ennemie pendant toute notre incarcération dans ces infâmes cachots, **cracha-t-il, vibrant d'une colère sourde.

Lucy le regarda étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Fili dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

-**Je ne faisais pas les yeux doux à Legolas, **contredit-elle avec douceur. **Je demandais juste s'il avait de bonnes nouvelles au sujet de Sara. Je n'allais pas me montrer agressive envers lui.**

-**Tu as été trop…amicale envers lui.**

Lucy le regarda curieusement. Serait-il…jaloux ? Cette simple pensée la fit rougir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'a pas volé la place de meilleur ami, **lui dit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue qui eut pour effet de calmer instantanément le nain blond qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-**Bon, les tourtereaux, il faut se bouger, **intervint Kili en arrivant vers eux et il se reçut de taloches de leur part pour le mot tourtereaux.

Le nain brun, râlant pour lui-même, attrapa Lucy et l'aida à entrer dans le tonneau vide en hauteur et son frère, son oncle et lui allèrent se placer dans les trois derniers fûts.

Bilbon se chargea de tous les compter pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous là, remarquant vite fait le regard plein d'espoir de Thorin vers les escaliers, espérant sûrement l'arrivée de Sara, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Dés que le compte fut bon, le hobbit se dirigea vers un levier qui se trouvait situé devant les tonneaux.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **lui demanda Bofur, en sortant sa tête de son tonneau, fixant Bilbon, très vite suivi par le reste de la Compagnie qui attendait la suite de son plan.

-**Ne respirez plus !**

-**Que je ne respire plus…**

Mais Bilbon ne leur permit pas d'avantage de poser leur question, qu'il actionna le levier. La Compagnie se mit à crier de surprise à l'instant même où le sol sous les tonneaux se mit à se lever sur un côté comme une bascule qui ouvrait droit sur la rivière sous eux. Et les tonneaux, les uns après les autres, roulèrent droit vers l'eau en bas. Bilbon souria en voyant tous les tonneaux tomber dans le fleuve plus bas, avec ses amis à l'intérieur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exclamer sur la descente. Puis le passage se referma. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il se rendit compte d'un fait. Il avait oublié quelque chose dans l'équation de l'évasion de la Compagnie. Lui et Sara. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

Soudain, les elfes endormis commencèrent légèrement à remuer. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver une solution. Se rapprochant du milieu de la bascule pour tenter de l'ouvrir en tapant du pied ou encore en sautant dessus, Bilbon vint à se retourner vers les escaliers quand il entendit un bruit de cavalcade dans les étages supérieurs et qui semblait descendre par ici. Reculant vers le mur derrière lui, Bilbon vint à se figer quand il se sentit basculer et glisser en arrière tandis que le passage s'ouvrait de nouveau, le faisant glisser droit vers la rivière. Il vint à toucher la surface de l'eau au moment où le passage au-dessus de lui se refermait. Parvenant à regagner la surface, Bilbon recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée, très vite rattrapé par Nori, le plus proche de lui, qui l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira vers son tonneau.

-**Bravo Maître Sacquet ! **Félicita Thorin qui se trouvait en avant des tonneaux et le hobbit fit un vague signe de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

Thorin allait donner le signal du départ lorsque le passage s'ouvrit une troisième fois.

* * *

Sara apparut dans la cave essoufflée et paniquée, pile au moment où le passage se refermait. Elle se retourna vite fait, reculant, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits plus haut, au niveau des cachots. Tauriel et les gardes n'étaient plus très loin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. En plus, il n'y avait aucune trace de Bilbon et de la Compagnie. Ni des tonneaux d'ailleurs que lui avait parlé le hobbit. Ils avaient dû réussir à s'enfuir. Bien qu'elle ait préféré qu'ils l'attendent, elle savait que c'était mieux qu'ils aient avancé sans elle. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour voir quatre elfes endormis, commencer à réémerger de leur sommeil. Rapidement, elle alla se cacher de l'autre côté de l'étagère, essayant de calmer sa respiration sans grand succès. C'est là qu'elle vit le levier que lui avait parlé Bilbon. Entendant des pas précipités dans les escaliers, elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et elle courut vers le levier qu'elle actionna, enclenchant le basculement du sol. Puis, sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans l'ouverture, se laissant glisser de tout son long, comme dans un toboggan, sur le plancher qui la menait droit vers l'eau plus bas. Elle fit un magnifique plongeon pile au moment où le passage se refermait pour la dernière fois alors que Tauriel suivie par les gardes, arrivait pile au bon moment pour avoir le temps d'apercevoir la passe se fermer.

Sara réémergea à la surface, prenant une grande goulée d'air, sous le regard surpris de toute la Compagnie.

-**C'est Sara ! **s'écria Nori, le plus près d'elle.

-**Sara !**

-**Elle est vivante !**

-**Quoi ?**

-**Par Mahal, quelle joie de vous revoir !**

-**Est-ce que ça va ?**

Les exclamations enjouées des nains se mélangeaient, se répercutant dans la caverne tandis que Thorin s'agita dans son tonneau, manquant de chavirer, pour l'apercevoir. Elle était bel et bien là. Son humaine. Un immense soulagement parcourut son corps. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, là, maintenant.

Cette dernière les rejoignit à la nage et s'approcha du tonneau de Fili qui lui tendait la main. Elle s'y agrippa et il la tira à lui pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher au bord de son tonneau. Sur ce, elle retira son sac de son épaule et le mit dans le tonneau de nain blond, priant pour que son bien soit imperméable. Le premier héritier de Durin voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

-**Nous verrons plus tard pour les retrouvailles, **dit-elle. **Il faut qu'on y aille. Maintenant.**

Elle croisa le regard bleu de Thorin et son cœur accéléra. Mais elle ne fit pas cas de cela et réprima l'envie de lui sourire, gardant une expression neutre et déterminée. Le nain la contempla un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre les paroles de la jeune femme.

-**Allez en avant ! **ordonna-t-il, en donnant le signal de départ.

La Compagnie se laissa alors porter par le courant tout en pagaillant de leur main. Avançant dans le passage, Thorin fut le premier à voir le premier obstacle qu'ils allaient franchir.

-**Attention !**

Alertant le reste de la Compagnie, tous purent à leur tour constater de la chute d'eau qui se présentaient face à eux. Chacun s'accrochant à leur tonneau, ils furent emportés par les rapides. Alors que Bilbon et Sara, toujours accrochés respectivement aux tonneaux de Nori et Bofur, se retrouvèrent à boire la tasse et les deux nains durent les maintenir plus solidement pour les empêcher de se noyer.

Et tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route chaotique dans la rivière, le fils de Thranduil, qui avait été délivré lui comme son père par les gardes, sortit de l'une des portes dérobées du palais, suivit par un autre elfe.

-**_Qu'on ferme la grille !_**

Obéissant à l'ordre, le deuxième elfe vint à souffler dans son cor. Thorin et les autres vinrent à tourner leur regard devant eux pour ainsi constater que la rivière menait vers un barrage sur lequel se trouvait plusieurs elfes en armure. Ces derniers en faction et entendant le son du cor, finirent par les voir arriver dans leurs tonneaux. L'un deux se précipita vers un levier et tira dessus, refermant ainsi la grille devant Thorin en dessous du pont, les empêchant de continuer leur route.

-**Oh non !**

Tentant de pousser les grilles pour forcer à les ouvrir, Thorin constata que leur liberté n'avait été que de courte durée et que les elfes allaient les ramener en cellule. Les autres tonneaux de la Compagnie vinrent à se cogner les uns contre les autres derrière lui, bloqué sous le pont du barrage tandi que les elfes au-dessus d'eux dégainèrent leurs armes, prêt à toute réplique venant d'eux.

Avisant les elfes qui les surplombaient, Bilbon vint à sursauter quand un flèche vint à percer l'un des gardes par derrière qui s'écroula parmi eux, tombant dans la rivière. Un orc apparut alors au-dessus du barrage. L'instant d'après, ce fut la déballe quand d'autres orcs vinrent à sortir de la forêt autour d'eux, prenant d'assaut le barrage elfe.

-**Attention ! Il y a des orcs !**

Le cri d'alerte de Bofur informa les autres nains, surtout ceux en- dessous du pont qui n'avaient pas vu la scène. Les elfes se firent rapidement submergés par l'attaque surprise des viles créatures. L'une d'elles sauta sur l'un des membres de la Compagnie mais il fut vite abattu d'une flèche décochée par un elfe. Mais le regard de Sara fut vite attiré vers la colline sur sa droite. D'autres orcs arrivaient, guidés par un grand orc blanc, semblable à Azog. Mais ce dernier avait carrément du métal enfoncé dans les côtes et de puissantes épaulières constituées de pattes griffues accrochées dessus comme des trophées, armé d'une énorme massue.

-**_Tuez-les tous !_**

-**Sous le pont ! **Ordonna Thorin aux siens pour que la plupart d'entre eux puissent se protéger et demeurer en sécurité sous le barrage.

Plusieurs cadavres tombaient autour d'eux dans l'eau glacée. Les nains se battaient comme ils pouvaient contre les orcs qui se jetaient sur eux. Dwalin donna un puissant coup de coude dans la tête d'une de ces créatures qui tentait de s'en prendre à lui et Gloïn, quant à lui, distribuait des coups de tête. Aux prises avec un orc à l'haleine particulièrement forte, Lucy vit Kili sortir de son tonneau, s'appuyant sur celui de Dwalin pour grimper sur la terre ferme où un orc vint à l'attendre. Ce dernier lui envoya l'épée d'un elfe mort, et d'un coup, le nain brun envoya l'orc valser dans l'eau, précipitant son congénère à l'haleine putride avec lui, pour le bonheur de Lucy qui mit un magnifique coup de poing à un autre qui s'en prenait à Gwen. Kili était à présent presque en haut du pont, mais les orcs étaient toujours plus nombreux. Fili, qui avait réussi à garder un dernier poignard avec lui lors de la fouille des elfes, le lança en plein dans la poitrine d'un des monstres, qui était prêt à prendre son jeune frère en traître, pendant que Sara essayait de le couvrir comme elle le pouvait. Mais au moment où Kili allait atteindre le levier, l'orc pâle, qui ressemblait à Azog et qui était resté sur la berge, lui décocha une flèche dans la cuisse droite, l'immobilisant un instant tandis que ses traits se tordaient de douleur.

-**KILI ! **cria Fili paniqué.

Sara leva son regard choqué vers le nain brun qui s'écroula et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle revoyait l'image de Kili mort de son cauchemar qui la hantait depuis cette nuit chez Beorn.

-**Non, **murmura-t-elle.

-**Kili, **souffla à son tour Thorin.

Un autre orc allait s'emparer de la vie du jeune nain lorsqu'une flèche se ficha dans la créature. Sara tourna son regard sur sa droite pour voir Tauriel émerger des fougère suivie d'un escadron d'elfe, détournant l'attention des orcs. La belle elfe rousse était magnifique dans son armure de chasse et elle tirait flèche sur flèche, utilisant parfois son arc pour parer les lames d'orcs. Bientôt, elle fut vite rejointe par Legolas et tous les deux se battaient avec rapidité et souplesse.

La jeune femme, complètement inquiète pour le nain brun, nagea rapidement vers la berge malgré les cris de ses amis et rejoignit rapidement les côtés de Kili. Mais elle dut rapidement dégainer son épée pour se battre contre des orcs qui s'étaient détournés des elfes et chargeaient droit sur eux. Il fallait qu'elle protège l'archer, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines.

-**Kili ! Lèves-toi ! **lui demanda-t-elle, en décapitant d'un revers de son épée un orc avant de se tourner vers un autre qui chargeait droit sur elle.

Vrillant son regard sur la jeune femme qui se battait pour le protéger, Kili avisa un instant Tauriel bloquer la lame d'un orc avec son arc avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un revers d'un de ses poignards. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'elfe était magnifique. S'aidant des escaliers pour se relever et atteindre le levier, il finit par attraper ce dernier et à le faire basculer avec son poids, s'effondrant au sol par la même occasion.

A l'instant où la grille fut de nouveau ouverte, les premiers tonneaux contenant Thorin, Balin, Gloïn, Dori et Gwen, furent empotés par le courant, descendant la légère chute d'eau alors qu'ils burent un peu la tasse avec les remous de l'eau se fracassant contre les rochers tout autour de son lit, avant que leurs fûts ne se remettent à flotter. Mais leur départ ne passa pas inaperçus car celui qui semblait être le leader, l'autre orc pâle, les avait vus et il le fit savoir aux autres.

-**_Poursuivez-les !_**

Tandis que Sara parvenait à éloigner les derniers orcs autour d'eux, Kili était en train de ramper vers l'extrémité du pont, droit vers son tonneau qui l'attendait juste en-dessous.

-**Sara ! Kili ! Dépêchez-vous ! **s'exclama Fili.

Ce dernier était parvenu à s'accrocher à la paroi, attendant l'arrivée de son frère et de son amie. Le nain brun se laissa glisser dans son tonneau mais la flèche qui perçait sa cuisse se brisa contre la barrique, la faisant remuer dans sa plaie et le faisant grogner de douleur. Son que vint à percevoir Tauriel de loin, cette dernière cessant de viser un orc avec son arc alors qu'elle riva son regard inquiet vers le jeune nain pour ainsi le voir se faire emporter par le courant, franchissant la grille de nouveau ouverte. Mais la Capitaine des Gardes revint vite à la réalité quand un orc voulut la faire chanceler pour la tuer, sauf qu'elle parvint à le faire tourner et à le pousser dans la rivière après avoir lâcher sa flèche sur lui.

Toujours sur le pont, Sara était au prise avec un orc assez coriace. En bas, elle vint à entendre Lucy, la seule restée pour l'attendre.

-**Sara ! Viens vite ! **s'écria la benjamine.

-**Te préoccupe pas de moi, **grogna la jeune femme alors qu'elle essayait de repousser avec sa lame, l'épée de l'orc qui se délectait de la voir s'affaiblir. **Je vous rejoindrais. Va-t-en !**

-**Sara…, **protesta la benjamine.

-**Lucy, je t'ai dis de DÉGAGER ! **ordonna sèchement Sara, surprenant la plus jeune qui lâcha sa prise à la paroi, se laissant emporter par le courant.

La jeune femme chercha rapidement une solution car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Soudain, prenant une inspiration, elle se décala sur le côté, faisant chanceler l'orc, emporté par son élan et par derrière, elle enfonça profondément sa lame dans le dos de son adversaire qui tomba dès qu'elle retira son arme. Épuisée, elle prit le temps de prendre sa respiration et d'analyser son environnement. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus aucun orc sur le pont et au loin, elle voyait les tonneaux de ses amis continuer leur avancée, se battant contre leur ennemi qui les poursuivait tandis que les elfes continuaient à se battre sur la berge droite. Sara rengaina son épée et s'apprêta à monter sur le muret du pont pour sauter lorsqu'elle aperçut un orc s'approcher dangereusement de Tauriel par derrière alors que celle-ci était bien occupée par d'autre de ses congénères. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle prit un arc sur un corps sans vie d'elfe qu'elle arma d'une flèche et se força à se concentrer et à se positionner parfaitement comme lui avait indiqué Thorin lors de leur séjour à Fondcombe. Elle respira calmement et lorsqu'elle expira une énième fois, elle lâcha la corde de l'arc et la flèche vola en un parfait trait droit avant de s'enfoncer dans la tête de l'orc qui s'effondra au sol pile au moment où Tauriel se retourna. Celle-ci surprise, leva son regard et vit Sara debout sur le muret du pont, un arc par terre à ses pieds. La jeune femme tourna une dernière fois son regard fautif vers elle et elle put lire sur ses lèvres _« Je suis désolée » _avant que l'humaine ne saute dans l'eau agitée de la rivière.

* * *

Sara remonta à la surface, prenant une goulée d'air mais elle était trimballée de partout par le courant de la rivière, avalant la tasse plusieurs fois. Elle ne calcula pas le nombre de fois où elle faillit se noyer sous la force du courant. Jusqu'à qu'un morceau d'arbre passe près d'elle qu'elle saisit immédiatement pour se maintenir à la surface, alors qu'elle passait entre un tronc d'arbre fendu passant au dessus de la rivière avec plusieurs corps d'orc autour. S'hissant sur l'énorme morceau d'arbre, elle sut que ses amis étaient passés par là. D'ailleurs, elle vit au loin des elfes courir. Elle ne les avaient même pas vu passer. En même temps, elle a passé plus de temps sous l'eau qu'en dehors. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne ses compagnons. Pagaillant comme elle pouvait, emportée par le courant en même temps, elle retrouva rapidement les tonneaux, dont le plus près était Bilbon chevauchant un des fûts. Il tourna son regard vers elle et elle put y lire du soulagement de la revoir saine et sauve.

C'est là qu'ils virent tous les deux le tonneau de Bombur se balancer droit dans les airs, le faisant quitter la surface de l'eau tandis que sous les yeux de toutes la Compagnie atterrée, le nain au poids conséquent se mit à rouler-bouler avec son tonneau, balancé d'une berge à l'autre, heurtant tous les orques sur son passage. Puis le tonneau s'arrêta sur un sol plat alors que tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui, aussi bien nains, qu'humains, elfes et orcs. Bombur vint finalement à donner un violent coup de pied dans le fond de son tonneau, retirant ainsi le couvercle pour se redresser sur ses pieds. Puis il sortit les bras avec une arme d'orc en main que Dwalin lui avait fait passer plutôt. Il tourna comme une toupie, donnant des coups de lame de tous côtés, éloignant et abattant les orcs qui lui fonçaient dessus. Puis, trouvant une faille, le nain, débarrassé des restes de son tonneau, courut vers la rivière avant de sauter dans une barrique vide, lançant l'arme au passage à Dwalin.

Sara, éberluée devant ce qu'elle venait de voir, manqua presque d'apercevoir Legolas sauter dans l'eau. Le Prince elfe avait parfaitement calculé son coup, car ce dernier atterrit sur la tête de deux nains, qui se trouvait être nul autre que Dwalin et Dori. A peine atterrit sur ces appuis instables, Legolas chargea son arc et tira droit sur un orc qui allait s'en prendre à la jeune femme qui se retourna pour apercevoir le corps sans vie de l'ennemi. Elle tourna la tête vers l'elfe auquel elle fit un signe de tête puis ce dernier ressauta pour se tourner vers l'avant, ses pieds sur les tempes des deux pauvres nains tandis qu'il tirait flèche sur flèche, chacune faisant mouche. Il se retrouva un moment sur son pied droit sur la tête de Dori pour éviter une lance qu'une créature immonde lui lança. Puis, toujours sans perdre l'équilibre, il sauta de la tête de Dwalin, à Dori et Nori jusqu'à la berge alors que les trois nains se redressèrent, n'ayant guère appréciés d'avoir eu le pied d'un elfe sur la tête, bien que ce dernier venait sans doute de les protéger. Sara ne pouvait qu'admirer la facilité dont avait fait preuve le fils de Thranduil, bien qu'elle plaignait un peu ses amis. Ce dernier frappait les orcs de son arc avant de leur envoyer une flèche en pleine tête ou de les achever avec sa dague. La seconde d'après, il ressautait de tête en tête pour traverser la rivière, où les victimes étaient cette fois, Oïn, Thorin et Fili, où celui-ci, ayant vu l'elfe arriver, avait placé sa lame au dessus de sa tête, le pied de l'elfe s'appuyant dessus avant que le jeune nain ne vienne à le soulever de toutes ses forces pour lui faire passer le rocher qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Legolas se lança alors dans le combat contre deux orques là haut, abattant le premier sans difficulté avant de plonger ses lames dans le deuxième, ne voyant nullement un autre orc arriver par derrière pour le tuer. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu et utilisant une des armes qu'il avait saisies à une de ces créatures, Thorin lança de toutes ses forces cette dernière vers l'orc en question qui se reçut l'épée en pleine poitrine. Sara resta bouche bée devant le geste que venait de faire le roi déchu qui normalement exécrait la race elfique. Reprenant ses esprit, elle dégaina son arme et tua un orc qui se trouvait sur le tonneau de Bofur lorsqu'elle passa près de lui et que le marchand de jouet ne parvenait à se débarrasser avant de franchir la nouvelle cascade que contenait la rivière.

Puis elle se retourna pour constater que Legolas, se tenant sur le rocher surplombant la cascade, ne les suivait guère, les regardant s'éloigner fixement. Ce qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Ils venaient de franchir la frontière du Royaume des Forêts.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ?**

**Bon, je vous dis à dans un mois. Bon courage pour ceux qui ont encore des épreuves et sinon...BONNES VACANCES !**

**Gros bisous**


	36. Entrée à Lacville

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour !  
**

**Je suis désolée. J'avais dit un mois d'attente mais j'ai deux semaines de retard. Vous me pardonnez ? *puppies eyes***

**Donc me revoilà avec un chapitre tout frais, tout beau corrigé par ma bêta préférée (en même temps c'est la seule que je connais) Sarah March ! :D**

**Bon, revenons-en au chapitre précédent. Je vous avais laissé la dernière fois sur l'évasion spectaculaire de notre chère Compagnie grâce à Bilbon, semi-homme de la situation et de son acolyte Sara, cette dernière ayant porté atteinte à la sécurité de hautes personnalités du Royaume des Forêts, en espérant qu'ils ne porteront pas plainte. Mais les connaissant, j'ai de gros doutes. Surtout pour un. **

**Allez, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXIV : Entrée à Lacville

-**Rien derrière nous ?**

-**Rien que je puisse voir, **répondit Balin à la question que venait de poser Thorin.

La Compagnie avait passé plusieurs heures dans les tonneaux, portée par la rivière. Ils avaient pu fuir le danger que représentaient les orcs qui les pourchassaient. Mais, maintenant, n'étant plus portés par le courant, les nains, les filles et Bilbon, dans leurs embarcations de fortune, se déplaçaient tranquillement, si bien que certains devaient pagailler de leurs mains pour avancer. Sara, fatiguée et allongée sur son rondin de bois, les pieds dans l'eau, observa les lieux. Ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit calme, une falaise rocheuse boisée sur leur gauche et la rive sur leur droite. Jaillissant de son tonneau, manquant de faire tomber Sara sous la surprise, Bofur se mit à recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée et porta son regard sur leurs arrières, comme s'il craignait d'apercevoir les orcs débarquer à tout instant.

-**Je pense qu'on a semé les orcs !**

-**Non, sans blague ! **fit sarcastique Gwen.

-**Gwen ! **la réprimanda Lucy.

-**Pas pour longtemps, nous ne sommes plus dans le courant, **affirma Thorin à l'encontre des autres, mettant fin à la possible dispute. **Tout le monde regagne la rive ! **ordonna-t-il.

-**Bombur est à moitié noyé, **remarqua Dwalin.

-**Allez, dépêchez-vous ! **s'écria Thorin.

Sara se redressa et voyant qu'elle n'était plus très loin de la rive, se laissa glisser à l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la terre ferme, aidant quelques tonneaux à se diriger dans la bonne direction. Arrivée sur le sol, elle s'écroula, reprenant son souffle, tandis que les nains sortaient de leurs fûts. Dwalin dut aider Ori à se hisser sur la terre ferme alors que Bifur et Dori aidaient Bombur à quitter son propre tonneau. Pendant que Lucy et Gwen aidèrent Oïn et Gloïn à quitter la rivière, puis l'aîné alla aider Balin à sortir à son tour, alors que plus loin, Nori s'était hissé sur un rocher pour tenter d'observer l'horizon, à l'affût du moindre danger qui pourrait venir les menacer.

Fili, qui avait atteint la rive dans les premiers, vint attraper la main que Kili lui tendit pour l'aider à sortir et à se relever. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers du rivage et de se laisser tomber à genoux tandis qu'il porta une main vers sa blessure sous le regard compatissant et inquiet de Bofur.

-**Ça va. C'est rien.**

Sara, relevant la tête vers le nain brun, fronça des sourcils et se releva, s'approchant de lui. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, repoussant sans ménagement sa main qui essuyait le sang coagulé.

-**Ce n'est pas rien, **rétorqua-t-elle. **Laisse moi m'en occuper.**

-**C'est rien je vous dis !**

-**Si tu ne me laisse****s**** pas te soigner, ta plaie va s'infecter.**

Avec fierté, le nain tourna la tête, exaspérant Sara qui tourna son regard vers Bofur et Fili, cherchant de l'aide.

-**Debout ! **les coupa Thorin.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, un peu irrité par le ton employé mais elle le baissa aussitôt, légèrement rouge. Elle n'avait pas vu mais tous les membres de la Compagnie, sauf Bilbon et elle, n'avaient plus qu'une chemise et un pantalon sur eux, même les filles, qui s'étaient assises, extrêmement gênée par leur tenue, moulante à cause de l'eau. Et Thorin était…comment dire…très sexy comme ça avec les cheveux mouillés et les vêtements lui collant à la peau, alimentant des images peu catholiques dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais elle reprit très vite pied, en entendant l'exclamation inquiète de Fili.

-**Kili est blessé. Il lui faut un bandage.**

-**Les orcs nous talonnent, on se met en route, **répliqua son oncle.

-**En route pour où ? **demanda Balin.

-**Pour la Montagne. Nous sommes tout près, **répondit Bilbon, trempé jusqu'aux os.

-**Il y a un lac entre nous et cette montagne. Et nous n'avons rien pour le traverser, **informa le nain à la barbe blanche.

-**Alors contournons-le ! **

-**Les orcs vont nous rattraper. C'est clair comme du cristal, **répliqua Dwalin. **Et nous n'avons pas d'armes pour nous défendre.**

Sara s'agaça devant leur débat. C'est vrai qu'il y avait les orcs à leur poursuite mais le plus important pour l'instant, c'était Kili.

-**Bandez sa jambe, vite ! **ordonna Thorin à leurs intentions. **Je vous donne deux minutes.**

Elle soupira de soulagement. Soupir qui se transforma vite en grognement à l'entente des mots de Kili.

-**Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ça ira.**

Elle attrapa l'oreille du nain et le tordit, lui arrachant des cris de douleur tandis que tous les autres la regardaient.

-**Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, **gémit-il.

-**Ecoute-moi bien, Kili, fils de Vili, Second héritier de Durin, **gronda-t-elle. **Je n'ai que deux minutes pour te retirer le morceau de flèche qui reste dans ta cuisse, désinfecter la plaie et la bander. Alors, tu vas arrêter de faire ton macho. Sinon, je ne ferais pas que tordre ton oreille mais je te l'arracherais et te la ferais bouffer ! Suis-je clair ?**

-**Oui, oui, oui, **acquiesça-t-il rapidement, apeuré par les menaces de la jeune femme.

-**Bien. Fili, va chercher mon sac, **demanda-t-elle, en lâchant l'oreille du plus jeune qui se la massa.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Elle tourna la tête vers le nain blond et remarqua qui la regardait comme s'il lui venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. D'ailleurs, c'était le même regard pour tous les autres.

-**Fili ! Le sac ! **s'écria-t-elle, faisant reprendre les esprits au nain blond. **Allez ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! On se bouge !**

Il sauta sur ses pieds, courant vers son tonneau pour récupérer les affaires de Sara tandis que les autres se détournèrent d'elle. Le nain blond revint avec le sac et la jeune femme fouilla dedans, grimaçant en constatant que beaucoup de ce qui lui appartenait, était trempé. Elle trouva sa boîte où était rangé ses plantes et autres pommades avec soulagement surtout que cette dernière était la seule a n'avoir été que très peu touchée.

-**Oïn ! **appela-t-elle et elle sursauta en remarquant qu'il était juste à côté d'elle. **Vous pouvez préparer un cataplasme, s'il vous plaît ?**

Le nain sourd fit ce qu'elle lui demanda tandis qu'elle prit la jambe de Kili, la maintenant fermement.

-**Maintenez-le, **ordonna-t-elle à Fili et Bofur qui attrapèrent le nain brun.

La jeune femme, appuyant sur la plaie pour essayer d'apercevoir le reste de la flèche à travers le sang, arracha un cri de douleur au jeune prince qui commença à bouger. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la cuisse du nain avant de prendre à pleine main le morceau de bois qui ressortait de la blessure.

-**Prêt ? **demanda-t-elle en levant son regard vers le visage tordu par la douleur de Kili. **A trois.**

Il hocha rapidement de la tête, la levant vers le ciel tandis que son frère et le marchand de jouet, le tenaient fermement.

-**Un, **commença Sara et d'un seul coup, elle arracha la flèche.

Kili cria de douleur mais rapidement son frère le bâillonna pour le faire taire.

-**T'avais dis à trois, **siffla le nain brun de douleur après que Fili l'ait lâché, sûr qu'il n'alerterait plus leur ennemi.

-**Mais j'ai compté jusqu'à trois, **s'indigna Sara, attrapant un morceaux de tissu où elle déposa la flèche dessus. **Dans ma tête, **sourit-elle faisant grogner le nain.

Puis elle essaya de trouver un bandage potable. Oïn fut enfin prêt avec le cataplasme et elle s'apprêta à l'appliquer avant d'être arrêtée.

-**Je vais terminer, **intervint le vieux guérisseur. **Allez-y ! Il ne risque rien.**

Sara regarda un instant le nain, interdite puis haussant des épaules, elle se releva, attrapant la flèche avec le précieux tissu autour. Tendrement, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kili qui leva son regard vers elle.

-**C'est bien Choupinet, **se moqua-t-elle gentiment. **T'es un grand garçon.**

Et elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du nain qui, malgré sa pâleur, lui fit son célèbre sourire de gamin. Puis elle se tourna vers Fili qui put la prendre cette fois dans ses bras, lui offrant une petite accolade. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le bord de la rivière pour être un peu seule. Là, elle examina la flèche à la lumière du soleil, la levant devant elle pour mieux l'observer en ne la maniant qu'avec le tissu. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il semblerait que la tête soit enduite d'une substance noire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'examiner de plus près que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle par derrière en l'enlaçant et la flèche lui échappa des mains, tombant elle ne savait où. Surprise, elle jeta un coups d'œil derrière son épaule pour remarquer des cheveux auburn. Elle sourit et se retourna pour serrer Lucy dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Celle-ci releva la tête.

-**Je suis désolée, **fit-elle.

-**De quoi ? **demanda Sara, amusée. **Je n'étais pas en colère après toi, tu sais. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir crié dessus, tout à l'heure.**

La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire en haussant des épaules avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

-**Tu ne pars plus, hein ? **questionna Lucy d'une petite voix. **Je ne veux p****as**** que tu t'en ailles.**

-**Je ne pars plus. Je te le promet****s****.**

Sara resserra sa prise sur son amie qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle entendit des bruits de pas à côté d'elles et elle tourna sa tête pour fixer Ori qui semblait gêné, la tête basse. Le jeune nain s'en voulait pour l'épisode de la forêt et il voulait s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit et elle l'attrapa, l'attirant à elle pour le prendre dans ses bras en même temps que Lucy. Ce qui le surprit et il rougit avant de lui rendre l'étreinte. Bientôt, Bofur les rejoignit, s'incrustant. Sara entourée par ses trois amis, regarda les autres nains qui étaient tout aussi honteux de leur comportement et qui voulaient s'excuser.

-**Bon, bah, câlin général ! **s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur ceux, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Gloïn et Fili vinrent les entourer sous les regards de Dwalin indifférent, de Gwen qui souriait tristement, n'osant pas les rejoindre, et, de Bilbon et Balin, sous les plaintes de Kili qui voulaient les rejoindre mais qui ne pouvait pas, coincé par Oïn qui bandait sa jambe et sous le regard noir et jaloux d'un Roi nain.

Puis peu à peu, tout le monde se dégagea, laissant respirer la jeune femme avant que Balin ne vint vers elle pour s'excuser ainsi que son frère Dwalin qui était un peu plus grognon. Elle leurs sourit et leurs dit que c'était oublié puis ils s'éloignèrent d'elle alors que Bilbon s'approchait.

-**On fait une bonne équipe, **fit-elle en lui souriant.

-**Oui, **confirma-t-il. **Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour retenir l'attention des elfes mais ça nous a permis de nous échapper. **

-**Oh ! Si vous saviez, **rit-elle légèrement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. **Mais c'est vous qui avez eu une idée ingénieuse avec les tonneaux. Grâce à vous, on s'en est sorti****s****. Vous êtes le semi-homme de la situation mon cher Bilbon.**

-**Non…** **Je ne dirais pas que… Je n'ai pas fai****t**** grand-chose…, **bafouilla le hobbit, gêné. **De plus, je…j'ai été stupide… Je me suis lancé dans l'eau alors que je ne savais pas nager alors dire…que je suis…**

-**Vous ne savez pas nagé ?! **le coupa-t-elle, les yeux ronds, en se tournant complètement vers lui. **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous lancer dans cette idée ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous auriez pu vous noyer ! **

Elle l'avait attrapé par les épaules et elle le secouait comme un prunier. Pauvre Bilbon, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il soit traité de la sorte deux fois dans la même journée. Une fois avec Thorin lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé où se trouvait Sara et la deuxième fois avec cette dernière. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot.

En parlant du Roi nain, ce dernier se tenait éloigné, ne cessant de contempler la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait atteint la terre ferme. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser comme il le faut auprès d'elle. Mais il avait peur qu'elle le rejette et ça le rendait fou et irascible, bien qu'il prenait sur lui. En plus voir à quel point, elle avait pardonné aux autres et à quel point, elle semblait proche du hobbit, n'arrangeait rien. Une personne, ayant remarqué la tempête intérieure du nain, s'était approché de lui.

-**Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? **demanda Dwalin à son meilleur ami en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui avait enfin lâché Bilbon qui avait trouvé les mots pour la calmer.

-**Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, **répondit Thorin d'une voix déterminée, se détournant de la vision de Sara prenant dans ses bras le cambrioleur.

-**Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? **fit l'armoire à glace amusé, ne se souciant pas du regard meurtrier que lui lança son roi. **Je me demande bien de quoi. Tu es dingue d'elle et elle est folle de toi. C'est une évidence. **

Thorin leva son regard vers son ami avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui se trouvait seule dorénavant et qui semblait chercher quelque chose par terre. Dwalin lui fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Sara et le laissa.

Cette dernière, accroupie, cherchait effectivement quelque chose. La flèche qui lui avait échappée des mains tout à l'heure. Elle soulevait les galets, regardait dans les petits interstices, n'importe où autour d'elle qui aurait pu cacher ce qu'elle cherchait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se dessine au-dessus d'elle et que des bottes naines qu'elle reconnaissait, se présentent devant elle. Elle s'arrêta nette, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

-**Tu cherches quelque chose ? **demanda cette voix qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle leva la tête mais elle fut éblouie par le soleil et elle se remit debout pour croiser ce regard bleu qui la faisait frissonner.

-**Je…euh…je…, **commença-t-elle, la bouche sèche, **j'ai perdu…la flèche qui était logé dans la cuisse de Kili. Je l'ai fais tomber tout à l'heure et je ne la retrouve pas. Elle…elle a dû tomber dans l'eau, **elle baissa son regard vers la rivière à côté d'elle. **Ce n'est pas très grave, **fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Il hocha la tête et baissa le regard, chacun évitant de croiser les yeux de l'autre. Il y avait un silence gênant entre eux, alors qu'ils ne remarquaient pas que les autres, faisant semblant de s'occuper d'autre chose, les fixaient, désespérant de leur inaction. Bon, tout le monde savait que Thorin était un handicapé des sentiments et encore, il s'était amélioré depuis qu'il était avec Sara mais cette dernière… Quoique, en y réfléchissant, elle était un peu comme Thorin, niveau démonstration affectives, il n'y avait qu'avec ses amies et Bilbon qu'elle était plus expressive.

Cette dernière, levant discrètement son regard vers le roi déchu face à elle qui fixait le vide, se décida à agir, sentant le souffle du courage en elle et prit doucement une des mains de Thorin, le faisant river son regard sur elle.

-**Thorin…je…, **commença-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, ** je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement dans la forêt. C'est vrai, tu es le roi, ****_mon_**** roi, je dois t'obéir. Je n'ai jamais pensé un mot de ce que je t'ai di****t là**** dedans. Enfin,…si un peu…, **elle fit une pause, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…ça a dépassé ma pensée…**essaya-t-elle de se rattraper, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois face à ses paroles. **Je…non…ça n'a pas dépassé ma pensée…vu que je n'en pensais pas un trait****r****e mot…enfin, peut-être un peu…mais…c'est cette forêt, elle m'a embrouillé** **l'esprit…je…, **elle s'arrêta désespérée, ne remarquant pas le regard amusé de Thorin. **Je suis plus en train de m'enfoncer que de m'excuser, **soupira-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

D'un coup, il l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre au creu des reins. C'était une autre façon de s'excuser. Plutôt radicale et qui faisait ses preuves, vu comment Sara, après que la surprise soit passée, s'agrippait à lui.

-**Excuse-moi, moi aussi, pour ce que je t'ai di****t****, **murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-**On a qu'à mettre tous ça sur le compte de la Forêt, **suggéra-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Sourire auquel il répondit avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou, savourant la sécurité que lui offrait l'étreinte de Thorin. C'est là que la Compagnie exclama sa joie avant de siffloter innocemment lorsque les deux amants tournèrent leurs regards vers eux.

Plus loin, Ori assis sur un rocher, avait retirer ses chaussures pour y déverser l'eau qui s'y trouvait lorsqu'une ombre vint à se dessiner dans son dos, l'ombre d'un homme armant un arc. Sara, étant toujours serrée dans les bras de Thorin – elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher -, remarqua cet homme par-dessus l'épaule du roi.

-**ORI ! **cria-t-elle, affolée.

Thorin se retourna, inquiet, ainsi que tous les autres pour voir l'homme qui prenait pour cible le jeune nain. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de Dwalin qui se plaça devant lui avec une branche, prêt à en découdre. Sauf que le guerrier ne put strictement pas faire un pas en avant que la flèche de l'archer vint à se ficher dans le bois et alors que Kili ramassa une pierre, se relevant, s'apprêtant à la lancer sur l'étranger, ce dernier le désarma d'une flèche avant de réarmer son arc.

-**Refa****i****tes ça et vous êtes morts, **les tint informer l'archer, les tenant en joute.

Personne ne remua d'un pouce, préférant éviter de se retrouver avec une flèche entre les deux yeux. D'ailleurs, les nains avaient d'instincts protéger les femmes de la Compagnie avec Thorin qui avait placé Sara derrière lui et Fili et Nori qui s'étaient placés devant Gwen et Lucy. Et face eux, se présentait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec des cheveux poivre et sel, mi-longs, dont quelques mèches étaient retenues en arrière par une queue, une légère barbe et des yeux bleus, portant une tenue marron avec un long manteau de fourrure et des bottes, le carquois remplis de flèche attaché dans son dos. Balin, le plus diplomate de la Compagnie, vint à se faire remarquer quand il avança vers l'archer, qui le menaça de sa flèche, dans une position purement apaisante.

-**Excusez-moi mais vous êtes de Lacville, si je ne me trompe pas ? Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?**

* * *

-**Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que je vous aiderais ? **leurs demanda l'homme, quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il chargeait les tonneaux ramasser dans la rivière sur son bateau.

-**Ces bottes ne sont pas de premières jeunesses, **lui fit remarquer Balin en désignant ces dernières du doigts que l'archer vint à aviser, tout en continuant de déposer son chargement. **Et ce manteau non plus. Vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir ? Combien de loupiot ? **lui demanda gentiment le vieux guerrier, tandis que les autres de la Compagnie attendaient derrière sur la rive.

-**Un garçon et deux filles, **finit par avouer l'archer, tout en attrapant un autre tonneau qu'il fit rouler vers son bateau pour le mettre à côté des autres.

-**Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté ?**

-**Oui. C'était une beauté.**

Comprenant la bourde qu'il venait de faire, Balin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, surtout aux vus du visage mélancolique que lui jeta l'archer, alors que les autres nains ne purent s'empêcher de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise, ainsi que Sara, Lucy et Gwen qui baissèrent la tête, gênées.

-**Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas…**

-**Ça va ! Ça va ! Assez de politesse !**

-**Dwalin ! **réprimanda sèchement Sara à côté de Thorin, ce dernier lui jetant un petit regard en coin devant son intonation alors que pas loin, Lucy et Gwen fixaient, elles aussi, d'un regard mécontent l'armoire à glace.

-**Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? **demanda l'homme tout en avisant le grand guerrier.

-**Ça vous regarde ? **répondit ce dernier, peu aimable.

-**Dwalin, la ferme ! **ordonna la jeune femme, sa voix claquant comme un coup de fouet alors qu'elle jetait un regard noire au bras droit de son roi.

Kili, Fili et Ori firent les yeux ronds devant l'audace de leur amie qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour employer un tel ton devant la montagne de muscle qu'était Dwalin. Il n'y avait que Thorin et Dis, surtout, qui osaient. Et tout le monde fut encore plus surpris quand le guerrier se renfrogna, fermant son clapet.

-**J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes ? **demanda l'inconnu tout en regardant Sara qui avait les bras croisés, la mine sérieuse, se demandant comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait faire taire une personne comme ce grand guerrier. **Et ce que vous faîtes sur ces terres ?**

-**Nous sommes de simple marchand. Nous venons des Montagnes Bleues, **lui avoua Balin, en tissant un mensonge, **et nous allons voir des parents dans les Monts de Fer, **annonça-t-il avec son petit air de grand-père gâteux qui ne marcha guère avec l'homme se trouvant devant lui.

-**De simples marchands, dîtes-vous ? Aucun de vous ne paraît être habiller ou en tenu de voyage hormis ces deux-là, **leur fit-il remarquer en désignant de la tête Bilbon et Sara. **D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que font trois femmes qui, je doute, soient des naines, bien qu'elles soient petites pour la race des Hommes, avec vous.**

-**C'est ma fiancée, **intervint Fili en passant un bras autour de la taille de Lucy, juste à côté de lui.** Elle nous accompagne. Je veux la présenter à ma famille.**

Toute la Compagnie était surprise de l'intervention du nain blond. Surtout, Lucy qui était rouge comme une tomate.

-**Et nous l'accompagnons, mon amie et moi, **rajouta Gwen, continuant le mensonge. **Nous ne pouvions laisser une jeune fille seule avec une bande de nains. **

-**Il nous faut des vivres et des outils. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? **demanda Thorin, s'avançant vers le batelier, coupant court à l'interrogatoire.

Avisant un instant le nain, l'homme de Lacville porta ensuite son regard sur les tonneaux qu'il avait chargé, tout en constatant facilement des entailles que ces derniers portaient. N'ayant aucune difficulté pour se douter de ce qui avait créé ce genre de cassure sur les fûts.

-**Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux ?**

-**Oui et alors ? **demanda froidement Thorin, sur la défensive.

-**J'ignore quelle affaire vous faisiez avec les elfes mais ça s'est mal fini, **argumenta l'archer, ne faisant pas cas du regard de glace que lui lança le roi déchu. **Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le royaume des forêts. Il vous mettra aux fers plutôt que d'encourir la colère du Roi Thranduil, **finit-il en lançant les cordages retenant son bateau au ponton sur Balin, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils auraient bien plus de problèmes dans sa ville qu'ici-même.

-**Offre-lui plus, **murmura Thorin à l'attention du vieux conseiller.

-**Il doit y avoir un moyen d'entrer dans la villes sans être vue ? **demanda Balin à l'encontre de l'homme alors que ce dernier avait attrapé son carquois et son arc pour aller le déposer à l'arrière du bateau, à côté du gouvernail.

-**Oui. Mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier, **leurs indiqua l'archer, tandis qu'il s'abaissa pour retirer le cordage de la poupe de son bateau, ne sursautant guère lorsque Balin vint vers lui, pour affirmer sa position sur la question.

-**Pour lequel nous payerons le double.**

La Compagnie venait de trouver leur contrebandier.

* * *

Tout le monde, ayant embarqué sur le navire du batelier, se trouvait installé à la proue, à l'opposé de l'homme qui maniait le gouvernail à la poupe. Autour d'eux, la brume était épaisse et des morceaux de glace se formaient sur le lac, si bien que la Compagnie se demandait comment leur navigateur savait où aller malgré cette purée de pois. Bientôt, apparut des ruines d'une ancienne ville brûlée, celles-ci se dressant depuis la surface de l'eau.

-**Attention !**

Le cri de Bofur alerta tous les membres de la Compagnie lorsqu'ils passèrent tout près d'une ruine alors que l'archer œuvrait en douceur et avec facilité entre les murs et les colonnes de pierre encore debout sur le lac.

-**Que cherchez-vous à faire ? Nous noyer ? **demanda Thorin à leur guide en le fusillant du regard.

-**Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces eaux Maître Nain. Si je voulais vous noyer, je ne le ferais pas ici, **les prévint-il.

-**Il m'énerve cet homme du lac, il est arrogant, **grogna Dwalin.

-**Pourquoi ? Parce ce que vous ne l'êtes pas peut-être ?**

-**Gwen.**

-**Ne dis pas le contraire Lucy.**

-**On pourrait le balancer par-dessus bord avec Guenièvre aussi, **répliqua le bras droit du roi, en fusillant la jeune femme près de lui du regard. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui à m'en vouloir, **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-**Bard. Il s'appelle Bard, **intervint Bilbon pour éviter une dispute.

-**Comment le savez-vous ? **demanda Bofur.

-**Mmmh…je lui ai demandé, **répondit le hobbit, excédé.

-**Peu importe comment il s'appelle, je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout, **fit savoir Dwalin sur la question.

-**Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que tout le monde vous aime ?**

-**Ça suffit Gwen !**

Attrapant l'oreille de son amie, Lucy emmena cette dernière un peu plus loin du grand guerrier qui demeura à sa place, toujours le regard fixé sur le fameux Bard qui discutait avec Sara. Tandis que Kili et Fili, pas très loin, rigolaient au dire de Gwen avant qu'ils ne soient ramenés à leur situation par Balin.

-**Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'aimer mais seulement de le payer, **avoua le vieux guerrier assis entre les tonneaux, tout en se mettant à compter les pièces qu'ils avaient déjà venant de lui, de Dwalin et de Thorin, avant d'aviser le reste de la Compagnie. **Allez les gars, retournez vos poches.**

Faisant un peu grogner certains nains, ces derniers firent tout de même ce que Balin leurs demanda, fouillant dans leurs affaires à la recherche de pièces qu'ils auraient conservées. Sara les rejoignit alors, sortant une bourse de son sac auquel elle préleva un assez grand nombre de pièces.

-**Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous trahir ? **demanda Dwalin à l'encontre de Thorin, tout en désignant l'homme du lac de la tête.

-**Personne.**

-**Tenez Balin, **fit Sara, en tendant la somme aux vieux conseiller. **Je paye pour Gwen, Lucy, Bilbon et moi.**

-**Quoi ?! **s'offusqua le semi-homme, en s'approchant d'elle. **Non. N'utilisez pas votre argent pour moi. Cela pourrait vous servir.**

-**Bilbon, je doute que vous ayez de l'argent sur vous de même pour Lucy et Gwen, **remarqua-t-elle alors que Balin prit son argent. ** Nous quatre, nous n'avons pas le talent des nains à garder de l'argent sur sois quand on a été dépouillé de toutes nos affaires. **

-**Je vous rembourserais, **déclara le hobbit, déterminé. **Parole de Sacquet !**

-**Si cela vous fait plaisir, **sourit-elle alors que son regard se porta sur Bard.

Elle avait entendu les paroles de Dwalin et la réponse de Thorin. Cet homme avait l'air honnête, et, étrangement, elle lui faisait confiance même si elle ne le connaissais que depuis peu. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il soit de sa race et que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré un de ses congénères. Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et la sensation brûlante de lèvres sur sa peau. Elle se retourna pour constater que Thorin se trouvait derrière elle et elle ressentit cette impression de mal être avec lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Mais malgré qu'ils se soient excusés l'un envers l'autre, Sara avait cette sensation de tension comme si, ils étaient en attente de quelque chose, comme si, ils ne s'étaient pas totalement retrouvés. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps, ni de moments seuls.

-**Normalement, ce sont Fili et Lucy, les fiancées, **murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-**Cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, **rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il caressa sa joue.

Bon, en tout cas, il lui fait toujours autant d'effet, en constatant qu'elle rougissait et que son cœur accélérait. Mais ce qui la surprit surtout, c'est qu'il soit si démonstratif. De plus, elle était sûr que la plupart des nains avait entendu ses paroles, vu comment elle en avait vu certains sourirent. En constatant de cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

-**Par mahal, qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? **rit-elle légèrement, faisant rire son nain et les autres membres de la Compagnie qui eux, le cachaient.

Puis, Thorin se pencha et allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il dut se retirer à l'exclamation de Balin.

-**Il y a un petit problème, **fit ce dernier, attirant l'attention de Sara sur les pièces en face du vieux nains, tandis que Thorin s'éloigna d'elle pour s'approcher. **Il nous manque dix pièces.**

Le Roi nain croisa des bras, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la rambarde du bateau derrière lui.

-**Gloïn, allez ! Donne ce que tu as ! **ordonna-t-il.

-**Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis sur la paille à cause de cette aventure ! Que m'a apporté l'argent que j'ai investi ? Que de souffrance, du chagrin et...**

Peu à peu, les nains n'écoutèrent plus le nain roux, regardant quelque chose qui les mit en émoi alors qu'ils se redressaient les uns après les autres. Sara, fronçant des sourcils, tourna la tête et comprit ce qui avait attirés leur regard. A travers la brume, la Montagne Solitaire de dressait sur leur gauche. Elle entendit, en fond sonore, Gloïn se lever et donner toute sa bourse à Balin alors qu'elle regardait leur but. Erebor ne se trouvait plus qu'à portée de main. Ils avaient vécus tellement de chose pour atteindre cette montagne et la voir aussi près, l'émouvait. Elle jeta un coups d'œil à ses deux amies qui étaient dans le même état qu'elle et elle se tourna vers Thorin où elle put lire sur son visage, une certaine joie ainsi qu'une mélancolie.

Tout le monde détourna leur attention lorsque Bilbon se mit à tousser, en désignant de la tête la proue. Leur guide fixait quelque chose au-dessus de leur tête, tout en ayant quitter son gouvernail, se dirigeant vers eux.

-** L'argent, vite, donnez-le moi !**

\- **Nous vous payerons quand nous aurons nos provisions et pas avant, **le mit durement en garde Thorin en le fusillant du regard.

\- **Si vous tenez à votre liberté, faîtes ce que je dis. Il y a des gardes, **les tint informer Bard en désignant le lieu qui était risqué pour eux.

Toute la Compagnie put ainsi apercevoir à travers la brume un petit village de pêcheurs.

* * *

Gwen se retrouvait avec Lucy et Sara, assise sur les marchés qui menaient à la poupe tandis que les nains et Bilbon se retrouvaient cachés dans les tonneaux alors que Bard avait quitté son navire et était allé faire quelque chose sur les pontons où il y avait beaucoup d'activités. Ils avaient décidé ceci, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas assez de tonneaux pour tout le monde et qu'elles attireraient très peu l'attention dû au fait de leur statut d'humaine. Toutes les trois avaient revêtus des capes, Sara la sienne, Lucy une vieille appartenant à la première et Gwen, une prêtée par le batelier pour passer inaperçu avec leur tenue, rabattant la capuche pour Guenièvre à cause de sa couleur de peau qui pourrait attirer les regards sur elle.

Comme, elles étaient placées, elles ne pouvaient apercevoir l'archer. Seulement, Bilbon, qui avait un trou dans son tonneau, pouvait le voir.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? **Demanda Dwalin au semi-homme à voix basse pour que seule la Compagnie puisse entendre.

\- **Il parle à quelqu'un, **répondit Bilbon. **Il...nous désignent du doigts. Ils se serrent la main.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? **Demanda Thorin durement, ayant peur de ne pas comprendre.

\- **Le scélérat ! Il nous a vendus ! **S'exclama Dwalin en colère.

Mais personnes n'eurent besoin d'en rajouter plus au grognement de Dwalin, que tous firent silence au moment où ils vinrent à entendre du bruit venant vers eux. Gwen et les filles virent Bard s'approcher avec des pêcheurs, inquiètes, elles froncèrent des sourcils et Sara posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Mais le batelier leurs fit un sourire rassurant et quelque peu malicieux. Interloquées, elles le regardèrent mais elles réprimèrent un fou rire lorsque les pêcheurs versèrent des kilos et des kilos de poissons dans les tonneaux. Elles s'imaginèrent la tête de leurs amis face à cet affront et leurs fous rire redoublèrent, se cachant sous leur cape.

Les pêcheurs redescendirent et l'homme de Lacville reprit la navigation en direction de la ville. Les filles s'étaient calmées et elles entendaient les nains se plaindre dans leurs tonneaux leurs arrachant un sourire. Bard frappa l'un des fûts de son pieds pour le faire taire.

-**Silence ! Nous approchons de la douane, **les prévena-t-il tout aussi bas qu'il pouvait alors qu'il faisait avancer son navire, droit vers l'entrée de la ville.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre sur leur droite :

-**Halte ! Contrôle de marchandise ! Documents s'il-vous-plaît. Oh ! C'est toi Bard !**

Un homme âgé, qui respirait la bienveillance, était apparus du petit bâtiment et souriait au batelier.

-**Bonjour Percy, **salua ce dernier.

-**Quelque chose à déclarer ? **lui demanda le prénommé Percy.

-**Rien. Sinon que nous sommes gelés, fatigués et pressés de rentrer, **répondit-il en lui donnant ses papiers.

-**Tout comme moi. Qui sont ces charmantes demoiselles ? **questionna-t-il en remarquant les trois jeunes femmes derrière Bard.

-**Sara de Forochel, Guenièvre Baraneth et Lucy Pevensie, **présenta la première avec un sourire.

-**Enchanté ! **firent les deux autres d'une même voix.

-**Moi de même. Voilà ! Tout est en ordre, **fit Percy en tendant le certificat à Bard.

-**Oh non, **le coupa un homme très laid en attrapant le document.

Il était petit, le dos plus voûté que celui d'une vieille sorcière rabougrie. Ses cheveux bruns et ternes encadraient son visage en maigres mèches filasses et grases. Un sourcil unique planait au-dessus de ses petits yeux perfides et vifs. Les filles ne purent réprimer une grimace de dégoût en le voyant.

-**Voyons, voyons, **fit-il avec sa voix niaise qui n'accordait guère confiance.** Chargement de tonneau vide venant du Royaume des Forêts, seulement…ils ne sont pas vides, n'est-ce pas Bard ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es enregistré en tant que Batelier, pas en tant que pêcheur, **remarqua-t-il en désignant les tonneaux, tout en mettant un pied sur le bateau et attrapant l'un des fameux poissons.

Poissons, d'ailleurs, qui dévoila une partie du visage de Bombur qui fit en sorte de ne pas bouger et de ne pas se faire remarquer, chose qu'aucun homme autour ne virent. Sauf Gwen qui l'aperçut et donna un coup de coude discret à Lucy à côté d'elle avant de lui montrer d'un signe de tête Bombur. La benjamine fit les yeux ronds et montra à Sara à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elles fassent quelque chose mais quoi ?

-**Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, **fit simplement savoir Bard au nouvel arrivant.

-**Faux ! Ce sont les affaires du Maître donc ce sont aussi mes affaires.**

-**Oh, voyons Alfrid, un peu de cœur ! Ils faut que les gens mangent, **protesta le batelier.

-**Ces poissons sont illégaux ! **s'exclama le dénommé Alfrid, tout en jetant le poisson qu'il détenait à l'eau avant de retourner auprès de ses hommes. **Videz les tonneaux par-dessus bords! **ordonna-t-il ensuite.

L'instant d'après, deux soldats montèrent sur le bateau et commencèrent à exécuter les ordres en prenant chacun un tonneau et le tirant vers le canal.

-**Vous avez entendu ? Dans le canal ! Allez, dépêchons !**

-**Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! **s'écria Sara, paniquée.

S'ils rejetaient les poissons dans l'eau, ses amis finiraient par être retrouvés. C'est à ce moment qu'Alfrid jeta enfin un regard sur les trois jeunes femmes qui s'étaient relevées de leur place en voyant la situation changer et il les détaillait de haut en bas avec un regard plutôt douteux, ce qui les mit mal à l'aise.

-**Qui êtes-vous ? **susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse envers les trois jeunes femmes qui s'empêchèrent de grimacer.

-**Je m'appelle Guenièvre Baraneth, **commença cette dernière en s'avançant d'un pas, dévoilant son visage et sa peau chocolat qui surprit les hommes autour sauf Bard. **Nous traversions, mes amies et moi, la Forêt, quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer par d'horribles créatures. Nous avons pu en réchapper et nous sommes tombées sur cet homme. Il nous a ****proposé**** de nous héberger le temps que nous nous remettions de cette ****affreuse**** aventure. Nous ne resterons pas très longtemps.**

-**Mademoiselle Baraneth, vous devez vous rendre, vous et vos amies, au bureau du Maître afin de déclarer votre visite. Je serais ravi de vous y conduire, belle demoiselle, **dit-il avant de lui exécuter un baise-main dont le bruit de succion menaça de faire remonter son estomac dans sa gorge tandis que les deux filles derrière grimacèrent.

Gwen était écœurée. Elle souhaitait retirer sa main de celle d'Alfrid mais celui-ci la tenait fermement. On dirait qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Malheureusement.

-**Ce ne sera pas la peine, **déclara Lucy durement, jetant un regard noir au bras droit du Maître de Lacville, sauvant ainsi son amie qui retira sa main vivement pendant que celui-ci détournait son attention d'elle. **On saura se débrouiller seule****s****. Nous ne souhaitons pas suivre un homme qui jette de la nourriture par-dessus bord alors que des gens meurent de faim.**

-**La population est aux abois, **rajouta Bard. **Les temps sont durs. La nourriture est rare, **leur rappela-t-il.

-**Ce n'est pas mon problème ! **répliqua Alfrid.

-**Quand les gens sauront que le Maître rejette des poissons dans le lac, quand les émeutes commenceront, ça sera votre problème, alors.**

-**Arrêtez !**

Suivant l'ordre donner par Alfrid après la mise en garde de Bard, les gardes cessèrent de renverser les deux tonneaux, ces derniers restant assez remplis pour masquer les nains qui s'y trouvaient.

-**Toujours à défendre le peuple, hein Bard ? A protéger les petits gens. Ils ne jurent que par toi, Batelier, mais ça ne durera pas, **lui promit Alfrid comme une éventuelle menace.

-**Levez la herse ! **ordonna Percy.

Celle-ci se leva et le navire reprit petit à petit l'avancée tandis que les filles se rassirent, Gwen sentant le regard de cet homme déplaisant sur elle, qui s'exclama une dernière fois vers Bard :

-**Le Maître garde un œil sur toi, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir ? Nous savons où tu habites !**

-**C'est une petite ville, Alfrid, **rétorqua-t-il.** Tout le monde sait où tout le monde habite.**

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais quand je publierai le prochain mais je ferai le plus vite possible. Oh ! Au passage ! J'ai déjà posé cette question à certaine lectrice mais est-ce que cela dérangerai si je faisais un chapitre Rated-M ? Je ne dis pas non plus que ça va être super détaillé, enfin je ne sais pas trop encore. Il faut que je vois. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse au plus vite.**

**Sinon, continuez de passer de bonnes vacances, j'espère. Gros bisous !**


	37. Le Monde des Hommes

**Coucou mes chers lecteurs !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va. Je profite...pour dormir le matin ;) Ce qui fait que les seuls moments où je peux publier c'est à des heures pas possibles. Mais je fais ça pour vous ^^ D'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews. **

**Elea**** :**** Hey ! Contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci !**

**Et comme promis, un nouveau chapitre.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXV : Le Monde des Hommes

Le bateau était arrivé à quai. Bard commença à renverser deux des tonneaux pour libérer les nains prisonniers sous les poissons, tombant ainsi sur Nori et Dori. Il s'approcha d'un troisième tonneau pour le renverser lui aussi mais Dwalin en jaillit, repoussant les poissons qui le recouvraient et fusilla l'homme du regard.

-**Ne me touchez pas !**

Levant les mains en signe évident qu'il ne ferait rien, Bard regarda le reste de la Compagnie sortir les uns après les autres des barils, faisant tomber les poissons de leurs têtes. Du côté des filles, Sara et Lucy pouffaient discrètement de la situation tandis que Gwen frottait énergiquement sa main sur la cape. Elle était sûr qu'elle allait être contaminée par cet homme, Alfrid. Quelle horreur !

-**Tu n'as rien vu. Ils n'ont jamais été là, **informa Bard en remettant une pièce pour acheter le silence de l'homme qui se chargeait de conserver son bateau. **Je te fais cadeau du poisson, **lui annonça-t-il.

Dès que les nains, le hobbit et les jeunes femmes, qui grimaçaient sous l'odeur forte de poisson que dégageait leurs compagnons, furent tous sur le quai, Bard passa devant eux pour leur montrer le chemin.

-**Restez ****groupés**** !**

Le suivant à la queuleuleu, les membres de la Compagnie constatèrent qu'ils entraient dans la partie de Lacville la plus fréquentée par les Hommes, ressemblant étrangement à un marcher avec ses maisons et ses étals construits sur des pontons en bois. S'arrêtant derrière un muret, Bard s'assura que la voix était libre pour ensuite relancer le mouvement.

-**Suivez-moi !**

-**Quel est cet endroit ? **demanda Bilbon, surpris d'un tel lieu.

-**Ça, Maître Sacquet, c'est le monde des Hommes, **l'informa Thorin en passant devant lui, peu ravi de se trouver ici.

Sara, qui avait entendu sa réponse et le ton qu'il avait pris, lui donna un léger coup sur le bras, mécontente. C'était son monde. Ils suivirent leur guide parmi tous les hommes et femmes autour d'eux, qui s'activaient à leur tâche quotidienne. Les filles sourirent. Cela leurs rappelait un peu leur village.

-**Gardez la tête baissé****e**** et avance****z****, **leur ordonna Bard en faisant avancer la Compagnie et regardant si ces derniers faisaient ce qu'il leurs demandait.

Seulement, ils firent à peine une dizaine de pas, atteignant le marché, qu'un garde vint à les aviser de l'autre côté de la place, apercevant Bard parmis eux.

-**H****a****lte !**

-**Vite ! Sauvons-nous !**

Suivant l'ordre de Thorin, la Compagnie suivit leur leader droit dans l'une des étals de marchand, sous les regards de Bard et des trois jeunes femmes, alors que le garde criait après eux, en ameutant d'autres gardes dans les parages.

-**Halte ! Au nom du Maître de Lacville, j'ai dit halte ! Arrêtez-les !**

-**Oh !**

-**En arrière ! **Ordonna Thorin lorsqu'il vit un autre garde leur foncer dessus par l'avant.

Le seul ennui, c'est que tout le monde se suivaient les uns après les autres, et ils leur étaient tout bonnement impossible de retourner en arrière sans écraser certains des leurs dans le processus. Le dernier recours qu'il leurs restait, était le combat et c'est ce dont ils firent d'ailleurs.

Le premier garde à se faire avoir, fut par Ori qui lui fichu un balai en pleine figure, aidé par Bombur qui s'était accroupis derrière le soldat, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le deuxième eut droit à un croche pied de Balin, tombant la tête la première contre l'une des poutres en bois soutenant la charpente de l'étale et la maison qui se trouvait au-dessus.

Arrivant, Bard s'appuya contre une autre poutre en bois et regarda stupéfait, tout comme les filles qui l'avaient suivi, les nains se charger des gardes. Le troisième garde eut droit à un coup dans l'estomac par une pelle à pain que Balin avait saisis avant de se prendre une planche en bois maniée par Thorin lorsqu'il tomba à genoux. Le quatrième se retrouva à terre après s'être pris les pieds dans la corde que Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux tirée devant l'un des passages de l'étale, très vite assommé par Sara très réactive qui avait saisi sa poêle dans son sac. Tandis que les autres gardes encore éveillés qui étaient sur le point de se relever, perdirent connaissance grâce à Nori pour l'un qui avait récupéré la poêle de la jeune femme et au poing que Dwalin enfonça dans la mâchoire de l'autre, avant de l'attraper par la ceinture pour le cacher derrière les boîtes et autres fournitures.

Bien évidemment, tout ce petit remue-ménage avait été regardé par les passants et les commerçants du coin, bouche-bées que des nains mettent à terre avec autant de facilité quatre des gardes du Maître. Lorsque le chef de la bande, d'ailleurs, finit par pointer le bout de son nez au bout de la rue, la foule reprit aussitôt ses activités comme si de rien était. Mais il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour savoir que quelque chose clochait.

-**Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda le Capitaine de la garde, tout en avisant les passants alors que les nains resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs armes de fortune, prêt à les utiliser si besoin tandis que les filles se cachaient avec eux. **Restez où vous êtes. Personne ne bouge ! **finit-il par ordonner en se rapprochant de la place centrale du marché alors que Bard, toujours tapis derrière la poutre de bois, veillait à garder ce dernier à l'œil.

Mais constatant que le Capitaine s'approchait un peu trop près de leur cachette, Bard décida d'agir. Il s'avança vers lui, venant d'un autre chemin entre les étals.

-**Braga ! **salua-t-il.

-**Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?**

-**Moi ? Rien ! Je ne manigance rien, **fit simplement savoir Bard, feignant la surprise.

Derrière, non loin de la Compagnie, un des gardes commença à reprendre connaissance jusqu'à ce qu'une femme, l'ayant remarqué, renverse "malencontreusement" un pot de fleur, se trouvant juste devant elle sur son comptoir, droit sur la tête du pauvre malheureux qui retourna dans les bras de Morphée. Entendant le bruit, le dénommé Braga porta son regard vers les étales alors que Bard tourna légèrement la tête, espérant que ce bruit ne venait pas des nains.

-**Ouais !**

Repoussant Bard et entrant dans l'étale pour voir ce qui se passait, trois des commerçants s'étaient chargés de déposer des pots de fleur ou encore des boîtes devant les têtes ou les pieds des gardes inconscient, les cachant ainsi à la vue du Capitaine qui ne nota rien de différent ou de criminel.

-**Eh Braga ! **Appela Bard où ce dernier vint à se retourner vers lui pour aviser le corsage blanc que lui présenta le batelier. **Votre femme serait jolie là-dedans.**

-**Vous connaissez ma femme ?**

-**Aussi bien que tous les hommes de cette ville, **fit remarquer candidement Bard à son encontre.

Sara pouffa discrètement comme Gwen et quelques nains. Braga, énervé, déguerpit sans arracher au passage le corsage des mains du batelier avant de le lancer.

Quand il fut partis avec ses hommes, Bard se permit de souffler de soulagement et retourna auprès de la Compagnie, se faisant accueuillir par la plus jeune d'entre eux.

-**Vous étiez obligé de lui dire cela ?**

-**Vous vous inquiétez pour lui Mademoiselle Lucy ?**

-**Pas pour lui, pour sa femme !**

-**Où pouvons-nous aller nous cacher avant qu'ils ne reviennent ? **demanda Thorin, coupant court à la discussion entre la jeune fille et leur contrebandier.

-**Suivez-moi !**

Leurs faisant quitter le quartier du marché, tout en veillant à surveiller les alentours et les personnes qu'il avait décidé d'aider, Bard vint à se figer quand il entendit une voix familière.

-**Papa ! Notre maison, des gens la surveillent ! **Annonça un jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclé et qui était le portrait craché de son père, alors que Bard se mit à fixer les alentours pendant que le jeune garçon avisa la troupe derrière lui. **Je sais ! **s'exclama le batelier. **Les trois demoiselles me suivront. Quand aux nains et au semi-homme…, **il se tourna vers Thorin, **il n'y a qu'une seule solution. **

Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du chef de la Compagnie qui fronça les sourcils.

-**Non, **déclara-t-il durement. **Hors de question. D'abord les poissons, et maintenant ça ? Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.**

-**Dans ce cas, je vous écoute. J'ai passé toute ma vie ici, Maître Nain. S'il y avait une autre solution, je la connaîtrais.**

Thorin grommela quelques mots en Khuzdul dans sa barbe, sûrement pas des compliments, vu comment il jetait un regard noir à l'homme du lac. Il adressa un regard à Sara, inquiet pour elle de la laisser avec cet homme puis il tourna les talons pour disparaître avec ses hommes et le hobbit qui étaient un peu perdus. Les filles levèrent un regard interrogateur vers Bard.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit de faire ? **demanda Sara.

-**Oh, vous verrez bien. Mais c'est pire que les poissons.**

-**Pas possible, **sourit Gwen. **Je commence à bien vous aimer.**

L'homme sourit lui aussi tandis que le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

-**Qui est-ce ? **demanda-t-il à son père.

-**Aucune idée. Une prétendue fiancée avec ses amies en route pour rencontrer la famille de son bien aimé, **lâcha-t-il en désignant Lucy et ses deux amies.** Une histoire qui ne tient pas debout.**

-**Je m'appelle Lucy et voici Sara et Gwen, **répondit la benjamine.

-**Bain, **salua le jeune homme.

-**Je me doutais que vous auriez un peu de mal à avaler l'histoire, **avoua Sara. **Je parie que c'est quand il a essayé de m'embrasser.**

-**Le nain à la chevelure ébène et qui a toujours l'air grognon ? **questionna le batelier, alors que leur petit groupe avançait dans les rues.

-**Lui-même.**

-**Oui, c'est à ce moment-là, même si j'avais des doutes avant. Pourtant, votre amie ment bien.**

-**Merci, **remercia Gwen avec toute la modestie dont elle était capable.

-**J'ai juste une question ? **demanda Bard à l'adresse de Sara. **Que lui trouvez-vous ? **

-**Une question que je me pose tous les jours, **marmonna Guenièvre.

-**Il a l'air arrogant, autoritaire, grincheux, **continua l'homme.

-**Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais, **sourit Sara. **Puis, ça ne se commande pas. Vous devriez le savoir, non ? **fit-elle en posant son regard sur Bain.

-**Vous avez raison, **acquiesça-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

-**Nous y allons ? **demanda Lucy. **J'aimerais voir dans quel état nous retrouverons les autres. **

-**Pas encore, **répondit Bard, alors qu'ils débouchèrent sur le marché de tout à l'heure. **Nous avons le temps de faire quelques courses.**

* * *

Marchant dans Esgaroth avec des provisions sous les bras, Bard, son fils et les trois jeunes femmes regagnèrent sa maison, tout en regardant les personnes aux alentours, sachant pertinemment que les espions de Maître les surveillaient. Un homme, se faisant passer pour un borgne, frappa de sa canne la maison à ces côtés, où deux enfants en jaillirent, courant dans les rues comme s'ils jouaient, sauf que le premier poussa une batte qui vint à faire tomber des ustensiles sur une clochette. Son son se fit entendre au loin tandis qu'un homme se mit à allumer sa pipe de façon évidente, où deux autres hommes se trouvant sur une petite barque, hochèrent de la tête et se mirent à plonger leur ligne de pêche dans le lac juste devant la maison de Bard. Ce dernier finit par atteindre sa demeure avec son fils qui entra le premier suivi des filles alors que le père, avisant les deux pêcheurs, attrapa quelque chose dans son sac et se mit à les siffler pour les appeler. Le plus vieux leva la tête et eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la pomme qu'il venait de lui lancer.

-**Dis au Maître que j'ai finis ma journée ! **lui dit-il avant de rentrer chez lui.

-**Papa ? Où étais-tu ?**

-**Père ! Te voilà, j'étais inquiète !**

Avisant ses deux belles filles qui le reçurent dés qu'il referma la porte de chez eux, Bard serra sa plus jeune fille, avant d'embrasser l'aînée, toutes les deux brunes aux yeux bleus, pour ensuite remettre à sa première son sac de provision. Tandis que les trois jeunes femmes, au beau milieu de la pièce, se sentaient un peu gênées de s'incruster chez un parfait inconnu et sa famille.

-**Qui êtes-vous ? **demanda l'aînée des filles de Bard, curieuse et un peu méfiante en posant le sac sur la table.

-**Je me nomme Sara et voici Lucy et Gwen, **répondit la première.

-**Moi, c'est Tilda ! **s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille de 11 ans, faisant sourire les filles. **Et elle, c'est ma grande sœur, Sigrid.**

-**Que font-elle là ? **demanda cette dernière à son père en fronçant des sourcils.

-**Je les aide, elles et leurs amis, **répondit Bard en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. **Bain, fais-les entrer !**

Hochant de la tête, le jeune homme fit signe à Gwen, Lucy et Sara de le suivre. Elles l'attendirent en haut, là où elles avaient vu sur les toilettes en contre-bas, tandis qu'il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, tout en regardant à travers leur autre sortie par le lac. Il se mit alors à frapper contre le bois du mur à sa gauche, avant de regarder vers la lunette des toilettes pour aviser le premier nain à montrer sa tête.

-**Non…, **murmura Gwen en s'étranglant de rire alors que Sara et Lucy riaient à gorge déployée.

-**Si jamais tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les bras, **mit en garde Dwalin dangereusement à Bain, tout en repoussant les cuvettes des WC pour pouvoir entrer dans la demeure du batelier. **Laisse-moi ! **Se mit-il à incendier lorsque le jeune homme avait souhaité l'aider.

-**En haut ! **lui désigna-t-il, en s'éloignant de lui, effrayé par ce nain peu commode.

Dwalin leva la tête et vit les trois filles, essayant de retenir leur rire, qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Il monta les escaliers et les filles se tinrent droite en sentant le regard meurtrier de Dwalin sur elles puis quand il s'éloigna, elles éclatèrent de rire. Puis ce fut au tour de Bilbon, Ori, Oïn, Fili, Kili, qui avait l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal, Dori,Bofur, Bombur, qui eut du mal, lui, à passer par le trou, Bifur, Nori, Gloïn, Balin et pour finir Thorin.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient, ils montaient les escaliers en bougonnant, surtout en voyant les filles rire. Tout ça, sous les yeux étonnés et éberlués des deux sœurs.

-**Papa ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes ? **lui demanda Sigrid.

-**Ils vont nous porter chance ? **questionna Tilda, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Cela redoubla le four rire des trois jeunes femmes.

-**J'en peux plus ! **s'écria Gwen, les larmes aux yeux. **Il faut que j'aye aux toilettes !**

-**Attends ! Elles sont bouchées pour l'instant ! **répliqua Sara, hilare.

Lucy s'écroula par terre en se tenant le ventre, secouée par des spasmes silencieux d'éclat de rire. Tandis que Gwen sautait sur place tellement, elle n'en pouvait plus, tout en riant à gorge déployée alors que Sara s'agrippait à la rambarde, s'empêchant de tomber alors que ses jambes étaient molles à force de rire.

-**Je vais vous tuer, si vous n'arrêtez pas de rire comme des bécasses des plaines ! **s'énerva Dwalin dans la pièce.

Mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid aux filles. Le dernier remontant les escaliers, qui n'était tout autre que Thorin, voulut s'approcher de Sara mais celle-ci recula, presque à l'agonie, tellement elle riait.

-**Ne t'approche pas de moi tant que tu n'auras pas pris de bain, **souffla-t-elle, en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les autres tout en essayant de se calmer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Bard leurs passa des couvertures pour les réchauffer, tandis que la Compagnie avait enlevé leurs bottes pour les déposer devant la cheminée. Puis, la petite Tilda arriva avec une pile de vêtements, passant parmi eux pour les distribuer.

-**Ils ne sont peut-être pas à votre taille mais ils vous tiendront au chaud, **informa Bard.

Se faisant doucement remercier par Gwen et Lucy qui lui caressèrent les cheveux au passage, la faisant sourire, Bilbon vint lui aussi à la remercier son offre généreuse :

-**C'est gentil, je vous remercie.**

Puis la petite fille s'approcha de Sara et celle-ci refusa le vêtement. Elle était déjà presque sec. La couverture suffirait. Bain, qui n'était pas loin d'elle, remarqua l'arme à sa hanche.

-**Dîtes-moi, c'est une vraie épée ? **demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui était assise près du feu.

-**Euh…oui, **sourit-elle quelque peu amusée.

-**Et vous savez vous en servir ? **

-**Bien sûr.**

-**Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme sachant manier l'épée, **avoua-t-il, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-**Et bah tu viens d'en rencontrer une, même deux. Lucy manie aussi l'épée enfin plutôt les dagues et le poignard, et Gwen est une habile archère. **

-**Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? **demanda-t-il.

-**Ah ça, ce sont nos affaires, **répliqua-t-elle. **Tu devrais mieux aller aider ton père, je pense.**

-**D'accord, **acquiesça-t-il en se relevant. **Juste une dernière chose. Est-ce que Lucy est vraiment fiancée ?**

-**Pourquoi cette question ? **sourit-elle malicieusement.

-**Euh…pour…pour rien, **bégaya-t-il, en rougissant. **C'était juste pour savoir.**

-**Non, elle n'est pas fiancée. Mais je te conseille d'éviter de tenter ta chance. Déjà,…tu as seize ans, c'est ça ? **demanda-t-elle et il hocha la tête. **Elle en dix-neuf, presque vingt et les nains sont très protecteurs. Surtout un. Maintenant, va aider ton père.**

Le jeune homme obéit et laissa Sara seule qui posa un regard sur Gwen et Lucy de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elles s'étaient changées à l'écart et avaient revêtues de vieilles robes à Sigird, et en ce moment, elles se faisaient coiffer les cheveux par Tilda qui était toute heureuse. La jeune femme sourit. La situation s'était légèrement améliorée entre Gwen et elle. Il n'y avait plus cette tension glaciale à chaque fois qu'elles étaient côte à côte. Même que c'était la première fois qu'elles s'étaient adressées la parole. Bon, c'était sous le coup de l'hilarité. Mais c'était un début.

Thorin s'était mis devant la fenêtre, fixant à travers cette dernière quand son regard vint à accrocher quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir de sa vie. Pourtant, il était bel et bien là, tout en haut de la tour de la demeure du Maître de Lacville.

-**Une arc-lance de nain.**

-**On croirait que vous avez vus un fantôme, **remarqua Bilbon à l'encontre de Thorin tout en s'étant rapproché de ce dernier.

Le hobbit soufflait sur le thé qu'il avait en main tout en avisant ce que le chef de la Compagnie fixait tandis que Sara, entendant les paroles de son ami, vint se poster juste derrière Thorin, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir au-dessus de l'épaule du nain ce qu'ils regardaient.

-**C'est le cas, **avoua Balin en se rapprochant d'eux. **La dernière fois que nous avons vus une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flamme. C'était le jour où le dragon est venu. Le jour où Smaug a détruit Dale. Girion, le Seigneur de la ville, rassembla ses archers pour tirer sur la bête. La peau d'un dragon est résistante, plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure. Seule une flèche noire tirée par une arc-lance pouvait transpercer ses écailles, **rapporta-t-il sur ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là. **Mais très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées. La réserve s'épuisait alors Girion fit une dernière tentative, **raconta-t-il à la jeune femme et au semi-homme.

-**Si les Hommes, ce jour-là, avaient atteint leur cible, ça aurait changé bien des choses, **admit Thorin acerbe alors que Sara, qui était derrière lui, posa sa main sur son flanc pour le calmer ce qui eut tout de suite l'effet escompté.

-**Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez, **fit remarquer Bard en avisant la jeune femme, le hobbit et les deux nains.

-**Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire, **répondit simplement le Roi déchu avant de se tourner légèrement vers Sara qui lui fit un petit sourire.

-**Alors vous savez que Girion à toucher le dragon et à déloger une écaille sous son aile gauche. Un dernier tire et il aurait tué la bête, **leur rapporta Bain à ce propos, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme et du hobbit sur ce fait avant de redresser la tête au rire de Dwalin se trouvant derrière le père et le fils.

-**Ça, c'est qu'un conte pour enfant. Rien de plus.**

-**Vous avez pris l'argent. Où sont les provisions que nous avons demandées ? **Demanda Thorin en s'avançant vers Bard, se dégageant par la même occasion de la douce main de son Unique.

-**Attendez ici.**

Et réunissant ses enfants, Bard alla rassembler les provisions dont ils auraient besoin tandis que Fili et Kili vinrent les rejoindre, Bilbon et Sara se mettant un peu à l'écart sans écouter pour autant.

-**Demain commence les derniers jours de l'automne, **fit remarquer Thorin à l'encontre de ses neveux et Balin.

-**Et le jour de Durin tombe après demain, **fit savoir le vieux guerrier sur la date fatidique qui approchait à grand pas. **Nous devons atteindre la Montagne avant, **rajouta-t-il.

-**Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Si on ne réussit pas à trouver la porte secrète à temps ? **leur demanda Kili, quelque peu inquiet sur la question.

-**Alors cette quête aura été inutile, **lâcha Fili.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que revint Bard avec un long paquet trempé qu'il posa sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes sortes d'objets transformées tels que des harpons ou des marteaux de forgerons. Quelques nains en choisirent un et l'examinèrent.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **grogna Thorin en montrant une sorte de tête de grappin à trois branches, fixée sur un manche de bois.

-**Une fourche-croche, **expliqua Bard.**Faîtes avec un vieux harpon.**

-**Et ça ? **demanda Kili, en désignant un gros cube de pierre monté sur un bâton poli.

-**Un brisoir. C'était une tête de marteau de forgeron. C'est un peu lourd, c'est sûr, mais si vous devez vous défendre, ça sera toujours mieux que rien.**

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Sara et Bilbon s'étaient tout de suite éloignés des nains, en voyant ce que leur offrait le batelier. Ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir de vrais armes et ils ne voulaient pas encourir leur colère. Même, Gwen et Lucy s'étaient reculées de la table, malgré qu'elles aient besoin d'armes. La tension montaient dans la pièce.

-**Nous avons payé pour des armes ! **s'indigna Gloïn. **Des armes forgées ! Des épées ! Des haches !** termina-t-il en jetant sa fourche en travers de la table.

-**C'est une blague ! **s'écria Bofur en l'imitant.

Tous les nains reposèrent plus ou moins brutalement leurs outils, en vociférant ou s'exclamant.

-**Vous ne trouverez pas mieux, si ce n'est dans l'armurerie de la ville, **argumenta Bard. **Toutes les armes forgées y sont gardées sous clef.**

Thorin et Dwalin échangèrent qui n'échappa pas à Sara ni à Balin d'ailleurs.

-**Thorin, **intervint-il, attirant par la même occasion l'attention du batelier à l'entente du prénom, **prenons ce qu'on nous propose et partons. Je me suis débrouillé avec moins que ça, tout comme toi, **remarqua-t-il avant de s'adresser au reste de la Compagnie. **Bien, allons-nous en les gars !**

-**Vous n'allez nulle part !**

-**Qu'avez-vous dis ? **demanda Dwalin menaçant à l'encontre du chef des lieux.

-**Des espions surveillent la maison et probablement tous les quais et les docks de la ville. Vous devez attendre la nuit, **les tint-il informés.

A cette annonce, les nains se mirent à grogner de désarroi et d'énervement alors que certains se rasseyaient autour de la table. Tandis que dans son coin, Kili se laissa tomber sur la petite banquette, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir légèrement. Le jeune nain avisa le bandage trempé entourant sa cuisse droite, sentant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa blessure.

-**Tout va bien Kili ? **

Redressant la tête, le nain brun avisa Sara qui s'était approchée de lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, en lui souriant gentiment.

-**Ça va. J'ai seulement besoin de repos, **fit-il simplement remarquer en lui rendant son sourire, sourire qui paraissait guère rassurant, surtout aux vus de sa pâleur et du front moite.

-**Tu es sûr ?**

-**Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. A moins qu tu ais décidé de m'arracher les oreilles et de me les faire manger ? **lui dit-il en protégeant ses oreilles.

-**Non, tu n'as rien à craindre, **rit-elle, vite suivie par lui.

-**Sara ? **

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir face à elle la petite Tilda, une brosse à la main.

-**Je peux m'occuper de tes cheveux ? J'ai déjà fais ceux de Lucy et Gwen.**

-**Si tu veux.**

La fillette fit un grand sourire et alla s'assoir derrière la jeune femme, commençant à retirer l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure en un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à un chignon.

-**Tu peux y aller. Je ne crains paAAAHHH, **cria Sara à la fin alors que la petite avait tiré un peu trop sur ses cheveux.

-**Pardon, **s'excusa d'une petite voix Tilda.

-**Ce n'est rien.**

A côté d'elle, Kili riait discrètement et il se reçu un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Il se la frotta. Elle n'était pas y aller de main morte.

Dans la pièce, les nains s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, discutant à voix basse entre eux tandis que Gwen et Lucy étaient en pleine conversation avec Sigrid et Bain, ce dernier ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à Lucy. D'ailleurs, il semblait que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué vu comment il lui jetait des regards noirs. Bard, lui, était sorti prendre l'air. Sara le comprenait. C'était assez difficile la première fois qu'on faisait face à ces nains. Ils sont très…têtus.

-**Mon oncle n'arrête pas de te fixer, **lui murmura Kili.

Elle tourna son regard vers le nain en question qui avait repris son poste devant la fenêtre, s'adossant au mur. Mais au lieu, de fixer dehors, il la regardait ce qui la fit rougir.

-**Je crois qu'il a peur que tu disparaisses encore une fois, **continua-t-il, en riant légèrement.

-**Kili, **fit réprobatrice la jeune femme.

-**Quoi ? J'énonce juste un fait. Tu sais, il était vraiment inquiet quand il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais plus avec nous dans la forêt. Encore plus quand il s'est souvenu du pourquoi du comment. Tu l'aurais vu dans sa cellule, il était abattu. Et quand il a appris que tu étais là et en plus, en train de te mettre en danger pour nous, j'ai cru que Bilbon allait se faire massacrer.**

Sara reposa son regard sur Thorin, croisant ses yeux bleus. Son cœur rata un battement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Elle espérait juste trouver le bon moment.

Soudain Bain passa devant elle, l'arrachant au regard glacé de celui qu'elle aimait et elle vit le jeune homme passer la tête derrière la porte de sa maison, avant de revenir à l'intérieur, l'air interrogateur. Étrange. Surtout que Bard n'était pas rentré. Où était-il ?

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Review ?  
**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine ! Gros bisous**


	38. Le Maître de Lacville

**Hey !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos com' ! Cela fait plaisir !**

**Fet :**** Merci. Contente que cela te plaise. Et pour Lucy, ça sera...une surprise ! :D**

**Bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre d'avantage. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXVI : Le Maître de Lacville

Bard arpentait les rues en direction de sa maison, affolé. Thorin. Le nain se trouvant chez lui se nommait Thorin comme le portrait qu'il y avait sur la tapisserie qu'il avait vue quelques instants plus tôt. Le Fils de Thrain, le Petit-Fils de Thror, précédent Roi sous la Montagne avant Smaug. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard, surtout à la mention de cette Prophétie qui circulait autour des habitants de Lacville.

**_« Le Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent, Le Roi de la Pierre Taillée,_**

**_Le Roi sous la Montagne, son bien va récupér_****_er_****_._**

**_A son retour, les cloches sonneront d'allégresse,_**

**_Mais tout ne sera que tristesse,_**

**_Et le lac scintillera et brûlera »_**

Entrant en trombe chez lui, Bard constata avec effroi que sa maison n'abritait plus que ses enfants. Sigrid et Tilda se chargeaient de mettre la table, tandis que Bain arriva précipitamment à ses côtés.

-**Papa, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher, mais…**

-**Ils sont partis depuis longtemps ?**

* * *

L'air était glacial, la lune invisible et le ciel chargé de gros nuages gris, annonçant la venue prochaine de la neige. Une fine couche de brume recouvrait les eaux glacées. De petites plaques de glace craquelées y flottaient.

Gwen soupira, croisant les bras et les frottant pour se réchauffer. Elle regardait Nori courir pour prendre de l'élan avant d'escalader certains nains pour pouvoir atteindre la fenêtre de l'armurerie.

Les nains n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se décider de quitter Lacville après le départ de Bard. Elle avait dû remettre ses bottes encore trempées. Elle avait juste gardé la robe que Sigrid lui avait passée, tout comme Lucy. Le crépuscule venait tout juste de tomber que Thorin avait donné le signal de départ. Bain avait tenté de les arrêter mais le jeune garçon n'avait rien pu faire contre la détermination des treize nains.

Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à entrer par effraction dans une armurerie. Ce fut au tour de Bilbon d'escalader. Le hobbit le fit avec rapidité et légèreté, et arrivé à la fenêtre, Nori l'aida à entrer. Thorin, qui donnait le signal à chaque fois, vérifia que le semi-homme était passé avant de se tourner vers le suivant mais il reconnut tout de suite la voix de cette personne.

-**Alors, on s'improvise cambrioleur ? **murmura la voix, malicieusement. **Je croyais que c'était le rôle de Bilbon.**

Il tourna son regard vers Sara à côté de lui qui lui souriait narquoisement. Il lui jeta son regard blasé.

-**D'accord, je me tais, **fit-elle en perdant son sourire.

Puis, elle courut et escalada les nains avant de passer par la fenêtre. Puis suivirent Kili, où il fallut les forces de Nori, Bilbon et Sara combinés pour le hisser à cause de sa blessure, Bofur et Thorin. Tandis que Gwen et les autres patientaient dehors.

Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts d'étagères et de présentoirs sur lesquels s'entassaient des armes à foison. Posés pêle-mêle sur une table, au fond, il y avait également des flèches de longueurs et de pointes variées. Un escalier, de l'autre côté, descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Tous les cinq se servirent en armes. Sara prit un arc pour Gwen qu'elle jugeait maniable, autant de flèches qu'elle pouvait, un poignard et deux dagues, refusant de donner ce qu'elle avait dans les mains à Kili qui passait près d'eux pour en récupérer. Le jeune nain brun avait déjà pas mal d'armes dans les bras. Elle n'allait pas lui en rajouter. Surtout dans son état. Bilbon lui regardait les haches et en prit une ou deux. Quand à Thorin, il se hâtait de choisir des armes. Il prit une courte épée humaine qu'il confia à Kili qui passait près de lui.

-**Ça va ? **lui demanda-t-il doucement, en remarquant la légère grimace de son neveu.

-**Oui** **oui****…, **répondit-il avec une assurance feinte.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, commençant à le descendre doucement mais soudain sa jambe céda sous lui et il tomba dans les escaliers, lâchant par la même occasion les armes qu'il avait dans les bras, créant un bruit assourdissant. Au loin, les cris d'alerte des gardes se faisaient entendre et bientôt, ils arrivèrent puis menacèrent Gwen, Lucy et les nains qui étaient restés dehors et qui avaient entendu le fracas d'armes à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, de ce côté aussi des gardes vinrent et menacèrent Kili en bas des escaliers alors que d'autres montèrent.

Sara, avec réaction, lâcha les armes qu'elle avait en main et dégaina d'un geste vif son arme. Mais c'était trop tard. Les trois Nains avec elle et le hobbit étaient déjà maîtrisés. Des gardes s'approchèrent d'elle mais elle les menaça de son épée, les tenant à une distance respectable d'elle. Elle se sentait paniquée. Ces Hommes en armure lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs du jour où sa famille lui avait été arrachée. C'était des Hommes aussi, en armure, qui avaient commis ce crime.

-**Baisse ton arme ! **ordonna un garde. **Ou sinon, tes amis en répondront !**

D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Bofur plaqué au sol, Nori agenouillé avec ses mains derrière la nuque, Thorin violemment plaqué au mur devant elle, lame sous le menton et Bilbon recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains devant le visage, un épée pointée sur sa tempe. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait les mains moites et elle commençait à trembler, des images défilant devant ses yeux. Cela ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant. Mais avant, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée face à des gens de sa race. Des gens qui représentaient le pouvoir de force d'un quelconque Seigneur et qui la menaçait elle et les personnes à qui elle tenait. Il fallait qu'elle attaque mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait tout oublié et sans s'en apercevoir des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle commençait à suffoquer et elle lâcha son épée alors que des gardes se saisirent d'elle et récupérèrent son arme ainsi que son poignard à sa hanche et son sac. Désespérément, elle chercha une accroche à la réalité et elle trouva le regard bleu glacé de Thorin, qui reconnaissait les symptômes d'une personne qui a subi un traumatisme et dont les lointains souvenirs ressurgissaient, déclenchés par la situation. Il forma les mots _"Calme-toi"_ avec ses lèvres, auxquels elle répondit par une mimique totalement paniquée. Il persista dans sa tentative de la calmer. Il articula avec lenteur : _"Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance"._ Puis ses lèvres formulèrent bien d'autres paroles après cela, toute une flopée de mots rassurants et pleins de tendresse qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais osé prononcer à voix haute dans d'autres circonstances. Peu à peu, Sara se calma, reprenant le contrôle sur elle et respirant calmement. Elle articula avec une immense gratitude _"Merci",_ gardant en mémoire les mots de Thorin qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il répondit par un soupir de soulagement. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix familière retentir depuis les escaliers.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

-**Des intrus, officier Braga ! **répondit quelqu'un dans un claquement de bottes. **Nous les avons surpris en train de piller l'armurerie ! A première vue, il s'agirait d'un groupe de Nains, d'une…trois femmes et d'un…petit homme !**

-**Des Nains ! **s'exclama Braga. **Ce sont certainement ceux que les gars ont repérés cet après-midi au marché. Ils se sont jetés droit sur nous, les idiots ! **s'esclaffa-t-il grassement. **Qu'on les conduise au Maître ! Il décidera de leur sort !**

Leur groupe se fit emmener avec de vifs cris de protestation, rejoignant le reste de la Compagnie dehors, au bout du quai où s'attroupaient déjà des chalands attirés par les cris. Sans pitié pour leurs prisonniers, les gardes les rassemblèrent et les conduisirent à coups de pieds jusqu'au parvis de la plus grande et de la plus haute maison de tout Lacville, certains soldats profitant pour peloter les jeunes femmes, ces dernières se retenant de leur en foutre une même si elles ne se laissaient pas faire.

Le bâtiment, qui se dressait face à eux, était, contrairement aux autres, plus droit et solide, et ses fenêtres étaient incrustées de vitraux d'où la lumière filtrait d'une myriade de couleurs, toutes plus vives les unes que les autres. Dressée plus haut que le reste de la ville, la maison était à l'abri de l'humidité. On y accédait par de beaux escaliers d'acajou. Au-dessus d'une grande porte à double battants, les mots « Hôtel de Ville » en lettres d'or étaient incrustés. Des rangées de lanternes projetaient des ombres orangées sur le quai central, et faisaient miroiter les lettres dorées inscrites au-dessus de la porte. C'était assez facile de savoir où allait l'argent de tous ces pauvres gens, qui s'étaient assemblés autour d'eux, curieux.

La Compagnie fut disposée en arc de cercle alors que les gardes les encadraient, tandis que le Capitaine, Braga, se tint prêt devant les quartiers du Maître. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, termina par sortir de sa demeure, s'enveloppant dans son long manteau par-dessus sa robe de chambre. C'était un personnage qui n'aspirait guère confiance avec son ventre proéminent et le peu de cheveux roux qui cascadaient autour de sa calvitie ainsi que son air pâle avec son étrange moustache rousse.

-**Mais quel est la raison de ce raffut ?**

-**Ils volaient des armes, Messire, **annonça Braga.

-**Ah. Ennemis de l'Etat, hein ?**

-**Une bande de mercenaire****s**** prêt****s ****à tout, voilà ce qu'ils sont Messire, **argumenta Alfrid, personnage que Gwen fut peu heureuse de revoir.

-**Taisez-vous donc ! **ordonna Dwalin, ayant plus qu'assez d'entendre de telles infamies à son encontre, à celle des autres de la Compagnie et à un nain en particulier. **Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel ! Il s'agit de Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror ! **déclara avec force le grand guerrier alors que le leader de la Compagnie quitta leur petit groupe pour se mettre en avant des siens, tandis que tous comprenaient le sens de ses paroles.

-**Nous sommes les Nains d'Erebor. Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre, **avoua Thorin sur la raison de leur venue et en se dressant fièrement devant les Hommes qui le dévisageaient avec surprise tandis que des murmures se propageaient dans la foule. **Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque. Des flottes de bateaux arrivaient aux ports chargés de soieries et de pierres précieuses. Ce n'était pas une ville ****désertée****. C'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord, **admit-il à l'encontre des hommes et des femmes qui l'écoutaient. **Je veux voir cette époque revenir. Je veux rallumer les grandes forges des Nains et voir les richesses couler à flot****s**** des Grandes Salles d'Erebor ! **Hurla-t-il, exalté tandis qu'il y eut un mouvement d'euphorie parmi la foule, accompagné d'applaudissements enflammés.

Sara posa son regard plein de fierté sur Thorin, lui, qui, en cet instant, irradiait de dignité, de magnificence et de gloire. Cet air de majesté qui s'était répandu sur son visage et ses traits et qui attestait qu'il était né pour régner. A cet instant, personne ne pouvait réfuter qu'il s'agissait là d'un roi.

-**La Mort ! C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter ! **Fit savoir la voix haute de Bard, ramenant à la réalité Sara alors que tous firent silence.

Le batelier se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, passa la Compagnie et vint faire face à Thorin, se tenant au centre de la place, tandis que tous le regardèrent surpris.

-**Le feu du dragon et ****s****es ravages. Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous détruira tous, **mit-il en garde sur le danger qui encourait si la quête ne réussissait pas, alors que cette possibilité se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit des habitants de Lacville.

-**Vous pouvez écouter ce dénigreur, mais je vous promets une chose. Si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la Montagne, **promit Thorin ce qui sembla plaire au peuple. **Vous aurez assez d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth au moins dix fois, **affirma-t-il sur cette possibilité alors que la foule poussa des exclamations de joie.

-**Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire, hein ? Nous ne savons rien de vous, **fit remarquer Alfrid, ce dernier toujours au côté de son Maître. **Qui peut répondre de vous ici ?**

A cette question, un froid se jeta sur la foule alors que tous se demandaient si les paroles du nain étaient sincères. Et celle-ci l'était bel et bien, et certaines personnes allaient se faire une joie de le prouver.

-**Moi ! Je réponds de lui ! **Affirmèrent quatre voix alors que quatre mains s'étaient levées.

Les quatre propriétaires de ces voix et mains se regardèrent surpris avant de sourire alors qu'ils s'avancèrent un peu, attirant la surprise du peuple de Lacville qui constata que le premier n'était pas un nain, vu ses pieds nus et poilus et que les trois autres étaient de jeunes femmes dont une qui avait la peau foncée. Tous les regards de la Compagnie se tournèrent vers eux, comme Thorin d'ailleurs.

-** Nous avons fait un très long voyage avec ces nains, **commença Bilbon, porte parole du groupe des imposés-par-le-magicien-mais-rejetés-par-le-chef-de-la-Compagnie-mais-qui-dorénavant-en-faisait-partie-en-membres-à-part-entière.** Un voyage fort périlleux, et si Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne fait une promesse, il tiendra parole, **fit-il savoir avec sincérité tout en désignant le nain en question, qui inclina la tête vers eux pour les remercier, reconnaissant de leur soutien.

-**Vous tous ! Ecoutez-moi ! Il faut m'écouter ! Avez-vous oublié** **ce qui s'est passé à Dale ? **Leur demanda Bard sur le sort des habitants de Dale qui avait été détruite par Smaug. **Avez-vous oublié** **ceux qui ont péri dans la tempête de feu ? Et à cause de quoi ? De l'ambition aveugle d'un Roi sous la Montagne, tellement cupide, qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or ! **rappela-t-il à tous alors que l'accusation frappa de plein fouet Thorin qui faillit bien répliquer à l'encontre du batelier.

Les nains se tinrent prêt à attaquer alors que sur un regard des filles, ils ne firent rien. Puis Sara fixa Thorin et lui fit non de la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait en aucun cas répondre à cela. Même si elle savait que les dires de Bard étaient véridique.

-**Allons ! Allons ! Evitons, nous tous ici, les jugements un peu trop rapide****s,**** hein ? **conseilla le Maître à tous alors que les regards convergèrent vers lui. **Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, Seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la Bête.**

A cette annonce, toute la Compagnie fixa un regard surpris sur Bard dont la honte et la colère commençait à amplifier.

-**C'est vrai Messire ! Tout le monde connait cette histoire, **approuva Alfrid tandis que la foule se mit à parler de l'ancêtre du batelier. **Il a tiré flèche après flèche, à chaque fois, il a raté, **se moqua-t-il, ce qui ne plut pas à une certaine personne.

-**Et vos ancêtres à vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils se ****cachaien****t dans leur maison ? **Leur demanda Sara s'avançant vers le Maître et son sbire, s'arrêtant au pied des escaliers avant de se tourner vers tout le monde qui la fixait. **Vous pensez tous qu'il est facile d'abattre une créature aussi énorme en mouvement et dont la carapace est si difficile à percer qu'il faudrait s'attaquer à un même endroit pour ****pouvoir**** affaiblir ses défenses et lui porter un coup fatal ! Cela prouve à quel point le Seigneur Girion était une personne de courage et de loyauté. Il a tenté de tuer la bête pour protéger son peuple et mettre les siens à l'abri ! **rajouta-t-elle.

Bard fixait la jeune femme qui venait de prendre sa défense et rétablir l'honneur de son ancêtre. Il avait cette même impression qu'il avait eu ce matin en la rencontrant. Celle d'une jeune femme à l'apparence discrète et timide qui savait se montrer sûr d'elle et apte à se défendre elle-même.

-**Ne parlez pas de chose que vous ignorez, chère demoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Vos propres ancêtres se trouvaient bien trop loin de la tempête de feu, le jour où Smaug est venu, **répliqua le Maître, mettant au défi Sara de répondre à cela, croyant lui avoir cloué le bec.

Mais lui comme Alfrid furent grandement surpris lorsqu'elle reprit la parole en se tournant vers eux, nonchalante.

-**Certes, c'est vrai. Je n'ai aucun ancêtre qui ait vécu ici et qui ait pu subir ce jour fatidique, **fit-elle banalement avant de prendre un ton dure.** Mais moi, je sais que s'est d'avoir tout perdu, **elle commença à monter les escaliers vers eux, **de ne plus avoir de foyer, d'avoir vu sa famille brûler. Et vous savez qui a fait ça ? **demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à une marche de distance alors que le Maître et Alfrid secouèrent négativement de la tête, mal à l'aise face au regard qu'elle leur lançait. **La plus véreuse des créatures qu'il y a sur cette terre, **commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le public,** la seule qui peut comporter à la fois des personnes bonnes et bienfaisantes, et des monstres assoiffés de pouvoir et de sang. Les Hommes ! **déclara-t-elle, lâchant une bombe sur toute l'assemblée. **Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Notre race, **affirma-t-elle, en entendant des murmures puis elle commença à descendre lentement.** Ilύvatar, le Père de toute chose, avait déclaré que l'Homme était sa plus grande œuvre. Il portait pour nous une certaine affection qui allait au-delà de celle qu'il avait pour les Elfes. Et vous savez pourquoi ?** s'arrêta-t-elle à une marche au-dessus de Thorin.** Parce que l'Homme n'a qu'une seule vie. Il est mortel et il vit sa vie avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que les Elfes immortels. Bien sûr, nous sommes toujours considérés comme un peuple,…comment dire ?..., de bas étage, **avoua-t-elle, en descendant la dernière marche et s'avançant au milieu de la place.** Les Elfes nous méprisent et nous croient au-dessous d'eux, les Nains nous ignorent royalement, enfin pour certain, **précisa-t-elle en entendant des grognements venant de ses amis,** et pour les douces créatures de la Comté, les Hobbits, **elle jeta un regard à Bilbon,** nous sommes les Grandes-Gens à absolument éviter, **lâcha-t-elle alors que dans la foule, tout le monde acquiesçait à ses vérités. **Qu'est-ce qui a causé cela ? **demanda-t-elle.** La mauvaise réputation de personnes sans honneur, qui ne pensent qu'au pouvoir et à s'enrichir. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Nous pouvons aussi apporter des choses aux autres races. Comme les Elfes dont leur sagesse est réputée dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Comme les Nains dont l'honneur n'est pas à remettre en cause. Comme les Hobbits dont leur optimisme et leur douceur de vivre remontent le moral dans n'importe quelle situation. Nous, nous avons le courage et la loyauté. Girion s'est sacrifié avec courage pour sa ville. Bard est loyal envers vous tous, **fit-elle en le montrant de sa main avant de prendre une inspiration.** Oui, c'est vrai, les Hommes, ma race, m'ont arrachée dés ma plus tendre enfance, ce à quoi je tenais. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas les Hommes, en général. Non, **insista-t-elle.** Puis, nous avons au moins une chance de raisonner l'Homme. Mais un dragon ? Créature de Morgoth, née des Ténèbres ? Cela est impossible, **informa-t-elle.** Et aujourd'hui, il est temps que quelqu'un l'affronte. Ce dernier est demeurer bien trop longtemps dans cette Montagne. Que nous agissons ou non, Smaug demeurera toujours une menace et un danger pour vous, Hommes de Lacville, tant qu'il demeurera à Erebor. Alors, est-ce que vous êtes prêts à nous aider ?!**

Quelques personnes dans la foule poussèrent des exclamations enthousiastes.

-**Je n'ai pas entendu. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à nous aider, mes amis et moi ?! **Hurla-t-elle.

Toute la foule s'enhardit et un mouvement d'euphorie éclata. Sara souriait et se tourna vers le Maître et Alfrid avec une expression de défi dans les yeux. Là, ils ne pouvaient plus rien contredire. Puis elle posa son regard sur Thorin qui la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle merveille au monde et avec un immense sourire de fierté. Quant à ses amis, ils applaudissaient avec entrain.

-**Vous n'avez pas le droit ! **Affirma Bard en se rapprochant de Thorin et en se mettant devant lui. **Pas le droit d'entrer dans cette Montagne !**

-**Tout m'en donne le droit ! **contredit le nain à son encontre en montant quelques marches pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que le batelier avant de se détourner de lui et de faire face au Maître de Lacville, la foule faisant silence pour entendre ses paroles. **Je m'adresse au Maître des Hommes du Lac. Voulez-vous voir la Prophétie s'accomplir ? Voulez-vous partager les immenses richesses de notre peuple ? Que d****i****tes-vous ? **Lui demanda-t-il.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur le Maître de Lacville, attendant que ce dernier donne sa réponse. Ce qu'il fit très vite car, il n'avait pas non plus vraiment le choix.

-**Je vous dis solennellement…Bienvenu****e ****!**

La seconde d'après, tout le peuple de Lacville recommença à applaudire. Alors que l'euphorie et la joie gagnaient ces derniers, les nains et les filles soufflèrent de soulagement. Bard fut le seul à baisser la tête, résigné. Chose que remarqua facilement Sara de là où elle se tenait. Elle avait tout fait pour que Bard ne perde pas la face et elle avait réussi. Mais elle ne pouvait aller dans le sens de ses paroles. Cela lui était impossible.

-**Bienvenu****e**** ! Et encore bienvenu****e**** Roi sous la Montagne !**

C'était officiel. Elle détestait le Maître.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**La suite, la semaine prochaine !**

**Gros bisous**


	39. C'est la fête !

**Bonjour ! **

**Ça va ? Pas trop déprimées pour certaines en voyant la rentrée arriver ? Moi, en tout cas, oui. Je suis même morte de trouille car c'est la terminale pour moi. Derrière année au lycée mais aussi la plus stressante. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour mettre votre morale à zéro. Au contraire !**

**Donc me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie maumaud, Guest, Sarah March ;) et poulou pour vos reviews ! **

**Oh ! Et à cette *, écoutez John Ryan's Polka (The Triskells).**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXVII : C'est la fête !

Le Maître ordonna qu'on choye la Compagnie. A cette occasion, il avait pris la décision d'organiser un grand banquet, qui devait avoir lieu le soir-même dans la plus belle et la plus grande salle de Lacville. Les invités avaient été triés sur le volet parmi les habitants les plus loyaux à sa cause, et tout indiquait que la fête serait somptueuse même si elle était organisée en à peine une heure.

En attendant l'achèvement des divers préparatifs, les Nains, le Semi-homme et les trois jeunes femmes furent conduits dans leurs quartiers pour faire un brin de toilette et se changer pour l'événement. L'auberge du Gai Pêcheur avait été réquisitionnée pour les accueillir. C'était un établissement respectable et luxueux, ce qui créait un énorme contraste dans cette ville qui respirait la misère et la pauvreté.

Sara entra dans la chambre qui lui fut attribuée, soupirant de soulagement. Ses amis n'avaient cessé de la féliciter tout long du trajet jusqu'ici. Elle observa les lieux. Il y avait un feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, donnant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Des lampes à l'huile étaient allumées pour illuminer la chambre. Ensuite sur le mur face à elle, sur la partie droite, il y avait une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon. A gauche, au fond, trônait un grand lit, caché à demi derrière un lourd rideau de brocart. Sur sa droite, il y avait une petite table en bois et deux chaises alors que devant la cheminée, il y avait une longue méridienne d'apparence très confortable. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux richement encadrés tandis que sur le plancher de bois, il y avait quelques tapis de velours. C'était une belle chambre, c'est vrai. Mais cela écœurait Sara de voir autant de luxe alors que d'autres, dehors, crevaient de froid. Elle souffla, en fermant la porte. Elle posa son sac sur la table, ainsi que ses armes qu'elle avait pu récupérer. Puis, elle sortit tous ses vêtements mouillés, ses livres trempés, enfin tout qui était un tant soit peu imbibé d'eau avant de les étaler sur la méridienne ou par terre devant la cheminée pour que cela puisse sécher. Soudain, on toqua à sa porte.

-**Entrez ! **fit-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers son arme, prête à une éventuelle attaque.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille fluette, habillée d'une longue robe verte cintrée d'un tablier, de l'âge de Lucy mais qui était bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait la peau couleur de miel, de longs cheveux noirs d'une raideur satinée et ses yeux bruns d'une forme subtilement bridés. Elle referma la porte et s'inclina devant Sara.

-**Bonjour Ma Dame. Je m'appelle Halaneï. J'ai été chargée de m'occuper de vous ce soir, **dit-elle avec déférence. **Je suis absolument enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**

-**Euh…Enchantée, **répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire nerveux alors qu'elle rengaina le peu qu'elle avait sortit de sa lame, discrètement.

-**J'ai pris l'initiative de vous faire couler un bain chaud dans la salle d'eau des femme****s****, **rajouta la jeune fille, toujours courbée.** J'espère que cette attention saura vous satisfaire.**

-**Ouuuuui, **acquiesça-t-elle, hésitante.

-**Merveilleux ! ** s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. **Je vous prie de me suivre dans ce cas !**

La servante conduisit Sara à une annexe de l'établissement, où une humidité chaude et chargée de parfums planait dans l'air. La pièce était dépourvue de fenêtre et éclairée de lanternes à lueur faible. Au milieu, une énorme cuvette en bois était cachée derrière un paravent opaque. Sur le mur opposé, des étagères regorgeaient de petits flacons et de pots en cristal. Ils étaient remplis de parfums, lotions et pétales de fleurs séchées. Dans un coin, se dressait une grande coiffeuse en bois sombre et dont le miroir avait perdu de son éclat.

-**Voici le bain, **désigna Halaneï en montrant la cuvette. **Vous trouverez du savon et de quoi vous frotter sur la petite table à côté. Je vous prie de laisser vos vêtements devant la porte. J'irai vous en chercher des propres pendant que vous vous laverez. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler.**

-**Merci.**

La jeune fille sourit et se faufila hors de l'annexe.

Sara se dénuda alors et entassa ses vêtements et ses bottes devant la porte. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et testa la température de l'eau avec son index. C'était chaud, mais pas trop pour l'ébouillanter. Sans plus attendre, elle se glissa dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise. Cela faisait du bien un bon bain chaud. Les bain froid des Elfes sylvestre n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. Elle attrapa le savon sur la petite table et entreprit de se nettoyer avec soin, même ses cheveux. Après quoi, elle se laissa flotter, les yeux fermés, savourant cette agréable et apaisante chaleur qui l'enveloppait toute entière.

Quand elle émergea, bien plus tard, elle fut surprise de trouver de l'autre côté du paravent une pile de serviettes et des vêtements neufs. La jeune femme s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu Halaneï entrer. Sans se poser plus de question, elle se sécha avant d'envelopper ses cheveux dans une serviette, tel un turban. Puis elle enfila les vêtements, en commençant d'abord par les sous-vêtements confortables, puis une longue robe bleu royal toute simple dont les manches serrées s'arrêtaient juste après le coude avant d'enfiler par-dessus un corset en cuir dont les lacets se faisaient devant avant de terminer par mettre d'épaisses chaussettes moelleuses et des bottines en fourrure, cachées par la longueur de la robe. Elle s'étonna que tout fut à sa taille et se mira dans le miroir, appréciant le style que cela lui donnait. Elle attrapa alors le long manteau cintré bleu nuit et l'enfila. Oui, elle appréciait vraiment. Elle avait l'impression de voir un de ses personnages féminins qu'elle rencontrait dans ses romans de piraterie. Si elle avait son épée avec elle, elle ressemblerait vraiment à une capitaine de bateau pirate. C'était assez drôle.

En observant son allure dans le miroir, Sara remarqua avec un sourire que la servante avait déposer sur la coiffeuse une petite boîte de maquillage et un pinceau aux poils soyeux. Elle délaissa d'abord l'objet pour prendre la brosse à côté et se démêler les cheveux. Mais quand elle eut fini, son regard se reposa dessus avec curiosité. Elle haussa des épaules. _"Après tout, pourquoi pas ?"_, pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de l'annexe, derrière laquelle patientait la jeune servante, assise sur un tabouret. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Halaneï obéit.

-**Tu sais comment utiliser ceci ? **demanda Sara, en fermant la porte derrière et désignant la boîte de maquillage d'un même mouvement.

-**Oui, ma Dame.**

-**Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment faire ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en utiliser.**

-**Mieux que cela, ma Dame. Je peux vous maquiller, si tel est votre souhait.**

-**Eh bien…,** hésita Sara, **si cela ne te dérange pas.**

-**Pas du tout, ma Dame ! **s'exclama Halaneï. **Je suis à votre service, ne l'oubliez pas.**

-**D'accord. Mais je veux quelque chose de très léger et discret si possible.**

-**Je ferai de mon mieux.**

Elles s'installèrent sur le petit banc posé devant la coiffeuse. Puis Halaneï attrapa le menton de Sara pour qu'elle puisse regarder son visage sous différent angle.

-**Vous avez une peau douce, légèrement coloré****e****. Elle est magnifique. Vous n'aurez pas besoin que je travaille votre teint. J'ajouterai juste une touche de poussière de grès rose sur vos pommette****s****, **annonça Halaneï en ouvrant un petit écrin qui sentait le talc.** Oh ! Et j'ai réussi à chaparder un crayon de charbon de la réserve du Maître ! Ne le répétez à personne, ou je pourrais avoir des ennuis ! C'est un crayon qui coûte très cher. Le charbon a été travaillé pour se fondre sur la peau sans jamais ternir ni couler ! Avec ce beau noir, vos yeux sombres ressortiront sur votre joli visage, vous verrez !**

Elle eut un rire poli :

-**Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, ma Dame ! Je vous promet****s** **que ce sera** **du plus bel** **effet ! Ensuite,…**

Sara ajusta nerveusement sa position sur le banc, se rendant compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ces déblatérations. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ceci. Elle avait toujours trouvé que se maquiller était superficiel. Mais à force de voir Gwen, le visage maquillé avec élégance chaque jour, elle avait eu envie d'essayer. Après, par la suite, elle est partie avec ses amies, avait rencontré les Nains, et n'y avait plus pensé.

Anxieuse, elle ferma les yeux, et laissa les doigts aguerris d'Halaneï manipuler pinceaux et crayons sur sa peau jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son visage.

* * *

Après qu'Halaneï eut terminé de la maquiller, elle laissa Sara regarder son reflet dans le miroir. La jeune femme avait un peu de mal à se reconnaître. Le grès marron/beige clair sur ses paupières et le noir estompé délicatement autour de ses yeux faisaient incroyablement ressortir son regard et…la mélancolie qui y habitait. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. La jeune servante avait aussi mis un tout peu de couleur sur ses lèvres mais cela ne se voyait presque pas comme le grès rose sur ses joues. C'était discret, comme elle lui avait demandé.

-**Cela vous plaît ? **demanda Halaneï.

-**Oui. J'aime beaucoup. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit moi dans ce miroir, **fit Sara en souriant.

-**Je vous assure que c'est vous, **rit-elle.** Je pense qu'il faudrait attacher vos cheveux ou au moins dégager votre visage, **conseilla-t-elle ensuite en attrapant vite fait les cheveux de Sara en queue de cheval pour voir comment cela rendait.

-**Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre, **avoua la jeune femme, en se levant du banc.

Elles quittèrent l'annexe et sa douce chaleur pour retourner dans l'établissement principal, en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme. Là-bas, Sara fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva la pince que lui avait offert Nori à son anniversaire ainsi que le peigne de Bofur. Elle les tendit à Halaneï et alla trouver une petit place parmi ses vêtements éparpillés sur la méridienne.

-**Pouvez-vous me faire une demi-queue de cheval, s'il vous plaît ? **demanda-t-elle à la servante.

-**Bien sûr, ma Dame.**

Et La jeune fille s'attela à sa tâche. Elle démêla encore une fois la chevelure dorée puis elle commença à faire la demi-queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches autour du visage de Sara et termina en l'attachant avec la pince naine.

-**Voilà ! C'est terminé !**

-**Merci beaucoup Halaneï, **répondit la jeune femme, en tâtonnant ses cheveux.

La jeune servante déposa le peigne et repartit, en précisant que le banquet allait bientôt commencer. Sara, seule, se leva de la méridienne et alla éteindre toutes les lampes, laissant le feu, seul lumière dans la pièce avant de partir. Elle commença à avancer dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin face à une porte. Elle hésita un moment avant de toquer mais elle le fit. Une voix féminine s'éleva de l'autre côté et elle entra. Gwen était là, assise sur son lit en train de se brosser les cheveux. Quand elle vit la nouvelle arrivante, elle s'arrêta et la fixa étonnée et nerveuse. Sara, quant à elle, ferma la porte et resta à sa place, fixant la jeune femme noire. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se regarder mal à l'aise, n'osant dire un mot ou faire le premier pas.

-**Euh…je…tu es très belle, **se décida enfin Sara.

En effet, Gwen était très jolie dans sa tenue. Celle-ci comportait une chemise blanche dont les manches bouffantes, laissaient ses épaules nues et s'arrêtaient avant le coude, une jupe violette avec par-dessus un tissu noir et d'un corset noir à bretelle.

-**Merci, **répondit Gwen, d'une petite voix. **Toi aussi, tu es plutôt pas mal.**

-**Plutôt pas mal ? **demanda Sara avec un sourire, en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

-**Oui. Bon. J'avoue. Tu es superbe, **avoua-t-elle, en souriant excédée.

Elles se sourirent comme avant, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées. Puis Sara avança hésitante vers Gwen.

-**Je…Gwen…excuse…**

-**Non, **la coupa-t-elle. **C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'étais jalouse. Je n'aurais jamais ****dû ****me comporter de la sorte.**

-**Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute, **répliqua Sara, en s'asseyant sur le lit face à Guenièvre. **C'est vrai que, depuis Fondcombe, on va dire, je vous ai laissé****es**** de côté, toi et Lucy. Je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle d'amie comme j'aurais dû le faire. Puis, c'est vrai, je suis peut-être trop serviable, trop « parfaite » comme tu l'as di****t****. En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne amie.**

-**Ne dis pas ça, **rétorqua Gwen.** Tu es l'amie que tout le monde rêverait ****d'avoir****. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et Lucy. Alors que moi, je te faisais du mal sans m'en rendre compte. Je te volais les garçons pour qui tu ressentais des sentiments. Je t'attirais les ennuis et captait l'attention de tout le village. Tu sais, je regrette ce que je t'ai** **di****t**** ce soir là…, **fit-elle, **sur toi et ta famille. C'est horrible ce que j'ai fait. Pardonne-moi. **

-**Je te pardonne, si tu me pardonne****s**** pour mes paroles et…pour t'avoir foutu une claque, **déclara Sara, arrachant un rire à Guenièvre.

-**D'accord.**

Elles tombèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, se serrant comme si elles ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Cela faisait tellement du bien de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Sur ceux quelqu'un toqua et une tête auburn apparut de derrière la porte.

-**Hey ! C'est pas juste. Je suis toujours la dernière prévenue lors de câlin****s**** ! **s'indigna Lucy avec une moue boudeuse, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Gwen et Sara tendirent chacune un bras en direction de la benjamine avec un sourire et celle-ci se précipita dans leurs bras. Elles restèrent un long moment à s'enlacer avant de se relâcher.

-**Je préfère quand on est toutes les trois ensemble ! **s'exclama Lucy joyeusement.

-**Et je vous promets qu'on ne se séparera plus jamais, **promit Sara.

-**Quoiqu'il arrive ? **demanda Gwen.

-**Quoiqu'il arrive. Je vous en fai****s l****a promesse, **fit-elle en tendant sa main droite devant elle, celle où se trouvait le bracelet que lui avait offert ses amies qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

Lucy attrapa sa main comme Gwen, chacune avec celle où était attaché leur bracelet.

-**Je ne pourrais vivre sans vous. Ma vie serait bien triste sinon. **

-**Moi aussi les filles, **acquiesça Guenièvre. **Nos délires me manqueraient. Ainsi que nos éclats de rires.**

-**Il y a aussi nos conneries. Faut pas les oublier, **fit Lucy avec sérieux avant de rire avec ses deux amies.

-**Ce sera notre serment à nous trois, **déclara Sara. **On vivra longtemps, avec chacune une vie différente mais qui, au grand jamais, ne sera sans nous trois.**

-**J'en fais le serment, **promirent d'une même voix Lucy et Gwen.

-**J'en fais le serment, **répéta la jeune femme, avant de lâcher leurs mains.

Elles ne se quitteraient plus jamais et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Un lien fort les unissait elles trois. Une amitié indestructible. Si quelqu'un embêtait une d'elles, les deux autres folles dingues accoureraient aussitôt.

-**Alors, toi et Thorin ? **demanda Gwen, ramenant à la réalité sa meilleure amie.

-**Quoi moi et Thorin ?**

-**Bah, il t'a demandé…euh pardon…redemandé en mariage ? **questionna Lucy.

-**Non, **répondit Sara d'une petite voix. **On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps aussi d'être seul à seul.**

-**Tu m'****étonnes ****! **s'exclama Gwen. **Tu l'****évites**** un tant soit peu.**

-**Je ne l'évite pas !**

-**Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu gardes quand même tes distances avec lui.**

-**Quelque chose ne va pas ? **demanda Lucy en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son amie.

-**Bah…je…comment dire ? **fit Sara, la tête baissée, en jouant avec ses doigts. **J'a….**

-**Il t'a fait du mal, c'est ça ? **la coupa Gwen. **Ou il a dit quelque chose qui t'a ****blessée**** ? Quel crétin celui-là ! Je vais aller me le faire !**

Alors qu'elle commençait à descendre du lit, Sara et Lucy l'attrapèrent pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

-**Tu pourrais me laisser parler avant de te précipiter dans les ennuis ! **s'exclama Sara, excédée.

-**Pardon.**

-**Donc je disais que j'ai** **l'impression que…qu'il y a une sorte de tension entre nous deux. Enfin qu'on attend quelque chose…que…, **essaya-t-elle d'expliquer avant de soupirer. **C'est bizarre.**

-**Mmmh, **réfléchit Gwen, l'expression sérieuse, ce qui n'était pas bon chez elle. **Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ? D'une manière ou d'une autre ? Car en connaissant l'énergumène, il n'est pas très expressif à l'oral.**

-**Oui et à l'oral en plus, **rétorqua Sara les poings sur les hanches et en plissant des yeux.

-**Mais c'est qu'il fait des progrès le grand garçon ! **s'exclama la jeune femme noire ironique avant de se prendre une taloche de Sara. **Aïïïeee !**

-**Et toi, Sara, tu lui as dit ? **questionna Lucy.

-**Euh…non. Pas vraiment, **dit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant le plafond.

-**Quoi ? Sara ! **s'indigna Gwen. **Tu ne lui as pas fait ta déclaration ?! Mais c'est une étape importante dans un couple ! On se demanderait quel est le plus handicapé des sentiments entre Thorin et toi !**

-**Rrrho ! **gémit Sara, désespérée face à la connerie de son amie.

-**Je sais, je sais, **fit cette dernière modestement.

-**Il faut que tu lui dise****s**** ! **s'exclama Lucy. **Ce soir !**

-**Oh ouais ! J'ai une idée ! **s'enthousiasma Guenièvre.** Tu va la faire en chanson ! Et tu chanteras devant tout le monde !**

-**Mais ça va pas ! **s'écria Sara. **Et pendant que tu y est, j'ai ****qu'à**** chant****er**** sous son balcon avec ma mandoline en main ! Hey ! Il n'y a pas écri****t**** nunuche sur mon front !**

-**Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est écrit juste là, **fit-elle insolente, en posant son doigt sur le front de son amie.

-**Je vais t'en donner du nunuche !**

Et Sara prit le coussin à côté d'elle et l'envoya en pleine face sur Gwen. Celle-ci, outrée, prit l'autre coussin et l'envoya sur Sara qui l'esquiva alors que Lucy se le prit derrière. S'ensuivit alors une bataille mémorable de coussins entre les trois filles dont les rires résonnaient dans tout l'établissement.

-**Hum hum, **fit une voix.

Et les trois filles se figèrent dans leurs mouvements, Lucy et Sara avec un coussin dans les mains, prêtes à le jeter sur Gwen. Devant la porte se tenait Halaneï.

-**Mes Dames, le banquet a commencé depuis un quart d'heure. Vos amis y sont déjà.**

-**Zut. On va être en retard, **murmura Gwen, faisant éclater de rire ses deux amies qui se souvenaient de la période où Guenièvre, ayant lu un livre, _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, n'avait pas arrêté d'imiter le lapin blanc.

Halaneï, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elles riaient, leur fit signe de la suivre. Gwen attrapa un manteau et Lucy alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer le sien. Cette dernière était mignonne dans sa robe vert prairie cintrée, par dessus une chemise blanche, le tout orné d'une large ceinture autour de sa taille. Elle avait fait une tresse , attachée de sorte que cela lui fasse comme un serre-tête alors que le reste de ses cheveux flottaient librement sur ses épaules. Quand à Gwen, celle-ci avait pris vite fait une baguette de bois et avec, s'était fait un chignon qui tenait vraiment bien.

Toutes les trois, suivirent Halaneï et sortirent de l'auberge, la porte claquant derrière elles, les plongeant dans la froideur de la nuit. Leurs souffles créaient de petits nuages blancs et elles resserraient leur manteau autour d'elle.

-**C'est quoi cette ville, **râla Gwen, frigorifiée. **Il fait au moins – 8000.**

La jeune servante les conduisit par les ponts et les porches jusqu'à la place du marché de la ville. D'une grande salle venaient le rayonnement vacillant d'une quantité de lumières et le bruit de nombreuses voix. Les arrivantes franchirent les portes de l'édifice et se trouvèrent devant plusieurs longues tables dispersées dans la salle, laissant un espace au centre pour pouvoir danser.

A l'intérieur, l'air était chaud, saturé d'odeurs et de fumée. Il y avait de la nourriture à foison, des chandelles et des braséros, des bouffardes allumées en tout ce qui créait une agression olfactive pour les nez des demoiselles qui s'en seraient bien passées. La vaste salle était à la fois très longue et haute de plafond. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Les visages étaient heureux et les conversations plus joviales les unes que les autres. Tout au fond, un petit orchestre jouait une musique d'ambiance légère. Alors qu'elles allaient avancer avec Halaneï parmi les tables pour trouver leurs amis, Alfrid apparut devant elles.

-**Ah ! Je vous cherchais, **dit-il en les examinant avec un peu trop d'insistance alors qu'elles retinrent une mine de dégoût.

-**Pourquoi ? **demanda Sara.

-**Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir, **fit-il d'une voix mielleuse. **Je vais vous conduire à vos places. Je vous ai trouvé une bonne place. Toi****,**** tu peux t'en aller . On n'a pas besoin de toi ici ! **finit-il en s'adressant à Halaneï d'un ton agressif.

La jeune fille sursauta et baissa les yeux d'un air déçu avant de commencer à partir.

-**Non. Halaneï reste ici, **contredit Sara la tête haute, malgré qu'elle soit plus petite que l'infâme bonhomme.

La jeune servante s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme et le bras droit du Maître qui se défiaient du regard.

-**Ma Dame, elle n'a rien à faire ici, **susurra Alfrid.** Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'elle.**

-**Si, je vais avoir besoin d'elle. De toute façon, elle est à mon service, pas au vôtre. Donc si je dis qu'elle reste, elle reste, **déclara Sara sur un ton qui sous-entendait aucun reproche.

-**Très bien, **s'inclina Mono sourcil, de mauvaise volonté. **Veuillez me suivre.**

Lucy, Gwen et Sara le suivirent avec Halaneï, heureuse de rester, dans le dédale de tables, lesquelles débordaient de nourriture et de petits tonneaux remplis à ras bord de bière et de vin alors que les nappes étaient tachées de boisson et de sauce. Des nez se levèrent sur leur passage. Les hommes qui ripaillaient, les lorgnaient avec convoitise et les femmes chuchotaient, curieuses et un peu jalouses.

-**Voilà vos places ! **annonça Alfrid en désignant trois chaises libres à une table où se trouvaient uniquement des femmes et quelques enfants. **A la table d'honneur de ces dames ! Je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir…**

-**Non ! **le coupa Sara. **Sans vouloir offenser Mesdames, je ne m'assierai pas ici. Et c'est pareil pour mes amies. Déjà, je trouve inadmissible que les femmes soient obligées d'être à l'écart, comme si elles n'étaient pas capables de tenir une discussion intéressante pour des hommes. Puis, nous voulons dîner avec nos compagnons de route.**

-**Ce n'est pas possible. C'est la table réservée exclusivement aux Nains et au Semi-Homme ! C'est inconvenant de vous ass****e****oir avec eux !**

-**Très bien. Nous adorons l'inconvenance !**

Et Sara le laissa planté là alors que les filles la suivirent précipitamment.

-**J'avais envie de lui foutre une baffe à celui-là, **souffla Gwen.

-**Heureusement que c'est toi qui lui a parlé Sara, **fit Lucy. **Je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurai fais sinon.**

-**Dans ma tête, j'étais en train de l'étrangler, **avoua la jeune femme avec un sourire, arrachant un rire à ses deux amies.

-**Ma Dame ! **interpella Halaneï, faisant se retourner les trois filles.

-**Oui, Halaneï ? **demanda Sara.

-**Merci de m'avoir permis de rester, **la remercia-t-elle en lui faisant la révérence.

-**De rien.**

-**Et je voulais savoir si vous aviez encore besoin de moi. Il…il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend, **dit-elle en portant son regard derrière les filles qui se retournèrent vite fait pour voir un jeune homme à une table qui attendait sa promise.

-**Non, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, **sourit Sara. **Tu peux y aller.**

-**Merci ma Dame ! **s'exclama joyeusement Halaneï avant de partir et de s'arrêter un petit instant. **Si vous cherchez vos amis, ils sont à la table là-bas, **indiqua-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans les bras du jeune homme.

-**Ma Dame ? **questionna Lucy.

-**Et elle te fait la révérence en plus, **fit Gwen avec un sourire.

-**Je sais. Ça me fait bizarre aussi.**

Elles contournèrent plusieurs tables, jusqu'à la table de la Compagnie où elles furent accueillies avec enthousiasme. Sara s'installa à la seule place de bout de table sous l'insistance de ses amis, et Lucy et Guenièvre s'installèrent à sa gauche alors que Bilbon était juste à sa droite. Elles inspectèrent les personnes assises autour d'elles. Ils étaient tous rieurs, vêtus de belles étoffes, avec des barbes bien peignées et bien taillées, et des tressages fins et précis. Même pour certains, leurs visages radieux trahissaient une ivresse précoce. Il y avait juste Kili, qui avait le visage pâle et l'air de souffrir, mais moins que d'habitude, sûrement, les effets de l'alcool. Sara constata que Thorin n'était pas là. Elle redressa la tête et l'aperçut presque immédiatement, attablé à la droite du Maître de Lacville avec des gens à l'apparence importante, dominant la salle depuis une petite estrade. A sa tenue et à son attitude, le prince Nain irradiait de tant de majesté qu'il paraissait avoir déjà recouvré son royaume, après avoir haché Smaug tout menu.

Sara savait que Thorin l'avait vue entrer. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, par-delà les visages et les chandeliers, il la fixa avec une intensité dévastatrice, qui fit cogner son cœur avec ardeur. D'un léger signe de tête, il lui demanda de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui à la table des notables. Le cœur lourd, elle lui fit non de la tête pour lui signifier son refus. En un éclair, le visage de Thorin passa de la surprise à la déception. Le Maître l'interpella, et il la quitta des yeux en se parant de sa fermeté accoutumée.

-**Oh, par Mahal, Sara ! **s'exclama Ori, assis à côté de Bilbon. **Vous avez maquillé vos yeux ? Ça vous va rudement bien !**

Les Nains, les filles et Bilbon eurent un petit cri de surprise. Leurs regards se rivèrent d'un même élan sur sa figure. Ils ne voyaient plus que ses yeux noirs où transcendaient une mélancolie qui ne quittait jamais leur amie. Ils l'avaient déjà remarquée mais là, cela leur sautait aux yeux. Sara, quant à elle, devenait rouge tomate sous les regards de ses compagnons. Elle prit son assiette face à elle et la leva devant son visage pour qu'ils arrêtent de la regarder ainsi.

-**Je…euh…arrêtez…, **bredouilla-t-elle.

-**C'est très étonnant de votre part, **avoua Gloïn.

-**Mais…mais…je… Lucy aussi s'est maquillée ! **s'écria-t-elle en remarquant le visage lisse de son amie et la légère couleur à ses yeux.

-**Quoi…que…que…, **bégaya la jeune fille alors que tout les regard s'étaient tournés vers elle. **Gwen aussi ! **se justifia-t-elle.

-**Ah ouais, **remarqua Kili. **Mais c'est moins étonnant de sa part.**

-**Comment « moins étonnant » ? Bande de crétin****s**** ! **s'indigna Gwen. **Dis tout de suite que je suis prévisible ?**

-**T'es prévisible, **fit Kili avant de crier. **Aaaaaaïïïïïïeeeee !**

-**Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! **s'énervait Gwen en le tapant avec sa serviette.

Puis elle prit son oreille et la tira.

-**Au secours ! Je suis un nain maltraité ! **implora le pauvre nain brun, riant à moitié.

Toute l'attablée riait face aux chamailleries de Gwen et Kili. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

* * *

Les festivités furent chaleureuses et animées, et contrastaient fortement avec la misère dans laquelle vivaient quotidiennement les habitants de Lacville. La salle des fêtes résonnait de conversations, de rires et de musique. Il y faisait de plus en plus chaud. Les liqueurs et les bières coulaient à flots, les esprits s'enivraient, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le tumulte générale.

La Compagnie resta à table plusieurs heures. Tout le monde mangeait avec appétit et buvait avec ivresse, sauf les filles et le hobbit qui étaient plus modérés, trop heureux de partager un repas si copieux et convivial après les semaines difficiles qu'ils venaient de passer dans le Royaume des Forêts. Ils riaient, fumaient, mangeaient, festoyaient, vraiment heureux d'être entourés de tant de joie en des heures pourtant si sombres et menaçantes.

Au milieu de la salle, sur la piste de danse, les Humains qui dansaient là ne tarissaient jamais d'enthousiasme malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Ils frappaient du pied, tapaient des mains, tournillaient en riant. Ils s'étaient même mis à chanter, au rythme de la musique, et poussaient des hourras dès qu'un Nain levait sa chope de bière pour saluer les danseurs. Lucy s'amusait sur la piste avec Fili, celui avec qui elle avait le plus de quota de danse. En même temps, il fusillait du regard quiconque s'approchait d'elle. Gwen, quant à elle, se faisait inviter de partout et en fonction de qui l'invitait, elle dansait avec. Les Nains, eux aussi, dansaient soient seuls ou invitant une demoiselle. Seul restait à la table, Kili qui ne pouvait danser à cause de sa blessure mais qui tapait des mains le rythme, en se moquant de son frère, Bilbon, riant comme un bien heureux et Sara qui regardait tout ce petit monde s'amuser. Même Dwalin dansait. Bon, il n'était pas non plus tout frais.

-**Je me demande pourquoi aucun Nain ne vous a invité à danser, **lâcha Bilbon, à côté de Sara.

-**Je pense qu'ils ont trop peur de recevoir les foudres de Thorin.**

-**Sûrement, **rit Bilbon.

Sara jeta un regard à son ami. Le hobbit qui avait quitté son village, il y a maintenant six mois, avait bien changé. Cela faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi. En plus, ils étaient le 22 septembre et c'était son anniversaire… Ils étaient le 22 septembre !

-**Par Mahal, Bilbon ! **s'écria Sara. **J'avais complètement oublié !**

-**De quoi ?**

-**Joyeux anniversaire mon ami ! **s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-**M…me…merci, **bégaya le semi-homme, rouge pivoine.

-**Mais quelle idiote !** s'énerva-t-elle, en le lâchant.** Je n'ai rien à vous offrir !**

-**Ce n'est pas grave, **rassura son ami.

-**Mais si, c'est grave. Vous êtes mon ami, Bilbon. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pour vous ? Demandez moi n'importe quoi ! Enfin,…pas n'importe quoi. Mais vous m'avez comprise.**

-**Euh…je…**

Soudain, en entendant la musique, Bilbon sut ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva et s'inclina devant la jeune femme, surprise.

-**M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, chère amie ? **demanda-t-il, en lui tendant la main.

-**Avec plaisir, **sourit-elle, en lui prenant la main.

Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse. Sara lui sourit et lui fit la révérence. Alors il s'inclina. Elle lui prit sa main et posa l'autre sur son épaule tandis que lui posa la sienne dans son dos, rouge de gêne. Puis une musique commença entraînante.

* -**Comment on danse dessus ? **demanda Sara, un peu paniquée en entendant le rythme rapide.

-**Suivez-moi, **fit Bilbon. **Ça va aller.**

-**Dîtes-moi, on n'est pas tout seuls sur la piste, si ? **questionna-t-elle, alors qu'elle n'entendait plus les gens autour d'elle et n'en voyait plus aucun.

-**Euh…si, **fit mal à l'aise le hobbit. **Dans ce genre de danse, il faut que toujours des personnes commencent pour entraîner les autres.**

-**Et c'est tomber sur nous, **râla-t-elle à voix basse, faisant sourire le semi-homme. **Aller, c'est parti.**

La jeune femme et le hobbit étaient partis dans une valse incontrôlée sous le regard de tout le monde. Ils faisaient une pause au début à chaque fois que la musique faisait une pause et peu à peu, des couples venaient. Un immense cercle s'était formé avec tous les duos, et tous dansaient à l'unisson, dans cette valse incontrôlée. Pas chassé, pas chassé, tous ça en faisant tourner le cercle alors que les duos eux-mêmes tournaient. Les temps de pause reprirent six fois et à chaque fois, il fallait changer de partenaire, les femmes allant à gauche et les hommes à droite. Puis la musique reprit et Sara tourna la tête pour remarquer cette fois que c'était Fili son partenaire.

-**Bonjour Tantine !**

-**Bonjour Blondinet !**

Ils rirent en dansant et elle devait avouer que le nain blond était un très bon danseur. Tout comme son oncle.

-**Tu as lâché Lucy ? **demanda-t-elle avec un sourire au coin.

-**Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que tu sous-entends.**

-**Je ne sous-entend rien, **fit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle changeait de partenaire.

Puis encore cinq fois, avant de tomber sur…Gwen ?

-**Oups ! Erreur de partenaire ! **s'écria sa meilleure amie.

Les deux filles rirent puis dansèrent quand même ensemble, s'amusant comme des folles. Puis elles changèrent et ceux, au moins quatre fois pour Sara. Elle tomba à tour de rôle sur Dwalin, qui était bien plus abordable soûl et bien plus amusant, ensuite sur un petit garçon blond de 8 ans qui était mignon, puis sur Bofur qui n'arrêtait pas de la faire rire avec ses pitreries et enfin, elle retrouva Bilbon avec qui elle termina la danse. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, sifflant, heureux. La jeune femme salua son partenaire qui fit de même.

-**S'il vous plaît ! **cria une voix familière. **S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi !**

Un silence se fit peu à peu et Sara vit alors Gwen, debout sur le table, lui faire un grand sourire. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa alors en se souvenant d'une discussion d'il y a deux heures.

_« -__**Il faut que tu lui dise ! **__s'exclama Lucy. __**Ce soir !**_

_-__**Oh ouais ! J'ai une idée ! **__s'enthousiasma Guenièvre.__** Tu va la faire en chanson ! Et tu chanteras devant tout le monde ! **__»_

-**Oh non, **murmura-t-elle.

-**Mon amie, ici, présente, **fit Gwen en désignant Sara qui lui faisait non de la tête, paniquée, **va chanter une chanson !**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle eut un petit rire nerveux, rougissant à vue d'œil. Alors, toutes les personnes allèrent à leurs places et Sara se retrouva seule sur la piste, jetant un regard meurtrier à Gwen et Lucy, par ailleurs, toutes les deux l'encourageant. Bon. Il fallait qu'elle s'y mette. En plus, elle n'osait regarder vers la table du Maître, là où il y avait Thorin qui, elle en était sûr, la fixait. Elle prit une inspiration et commença.

\- **_Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver _**

**_Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras _**

**_Je rêve que je te fais tout bas_**

**_Une déclaration _**

**_Ma déclaration _**

Elle gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, agrippant la jupe de sa robe avec ses mains. Elle ne voulait rencontrer aucun regard que cela soit de ses amis ou de celui qu'elle aimait. C'était difficile pour elle. Pourquoi cette idiote de Gwen s'en ait mêlé ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû le leur raconter.

_-__**Quand je suis seule, que je peux inventer **_

**_Que tu es là tout près de moi _**

**_Je peux m'imaginer tout bas _**

**_Une déclaration _**

**_Ma déclaration _**

**_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour _**

**_Pour te parler de nous _**

**_Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours _**

**_C'est tout _**

**_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça _**

**_Je voudrais tant, mais je n'oserai pas _**

**_J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson _**

**_Une déclaration _**

**_Ma déclaration _**

C'était à cet instant que Sara remarqua la mélodie instrumentale qui résonnait dans la salle. Posant un bref regard sur l'orchestre, elle vit que les musiciens jouaient mais comme en transe. Comme si, une magie était là pour lui donner un coup de pouce. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la table de ses amis, ces derniers la regardant, légèrement goguenard. Il y a des claques qui se perdent. Puis, elle fut attirer par une Gwen lui faisant un grand sourire avec une Lucy, des étoiles plein les yeux.

**_(Une déclaration) _**

**_(Ma déclaration) _**

_-__**Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour **_

**_Pour te parler de nous _**

**_Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours _**

**_C'est tout _**

Elle reprit les paroles avec un sourire aux lèvres mais n'osant toujours pas levé son regard vers Thorin, elle les garda fermés. Elle prenait plus de plaisir à chanter.

_-__**Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver **_

**_Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras _**

**_Je rêve que je te fais tout bas _**

**_Une déclaration _**

**_Ma déclaration _**

Reposant son regard sur ses amis, elle vit Gwen inviter Lucy et toutes les deux se mirent à danser une valse lente au rythme de la chanson. Sara sourit, se retenant de rire.

**_(Une déclaration) _**

**_(Ma déclaration) _**

Voyant que ses amies n'avaient pas peur du ridicule, elle prit son courage en main et posa enfin son regard sur Thorin, accrochant son regard bleu glacé.

_-__** Je veux des souvenirs avec toi **_

**_Des images avec toi _**

**_Des voyages avec toi _**

**_Je me sens bien quand tu es là _**

**_(Une déclaration) _**

**_(Ma déclaration) _**

_-__** Je t'aime quand tu es triste et que tu ne dis rien **_

**_Je t'aime quand je te parle et que tu ne m'écoutes pas _**

**_Je me sens bien quand tu es là _**

**_(Une déclaration) _**

**_(Ma déclaration) _**

Elle souriait tendrement avant de se laisser aller à la musique, se balançant au rythme de la chanson, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

**_(Une déclaration) _**

**_(Ma déclaration)_**

La musique s'arrêta doucement. Puis ce fut le silence. Sara restait droite et digne, gardant ses yeux brillant d'une certaine étincelle rivés sur Thorin. Elle essayait de déchiffrer ses sentiments, sa réaction mais à part un visage légèrement surpris, c'était tout. Et elle était trop loin pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux.

D'un coup, les applaudissements retentirent la ramenant à la réalité et elle sourit face à l'ovation dont elle était le centre, tournant un regard vers ses deux amies qui levèrent les deux pouces en haut avec un grand sourire.

-**Une autre ! Une autre ! **criaient les gens.

-**A votre service ! **cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle grimpa sur la table des nains pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Elle se tourna vers les filles, leurs faisant un grand sourire et commença, en leurs faisant signe de la rejoindre.

-**_Oh  
Hey les filles_**

-**_C'est à nous ! _**s'exclama Lucy en grimpant sur la table aidée des nains.

-**_On est ensemble,_** rajouta Gwen qui se posta de l'autre côté de Sara.

-**_Allez, on y va, _**donna comme signal cette dernière.

\- (Gwen) **_S'il faut mourir demain,  
Que ce soit une belle fin,_**

\- (Sara) **_S'il faut partir un jour,  
Autant passer son tour,_**

\- (Lucy) **_S'il faut prier quelqu'un,  
Que ce ne soit pas pour rien,  
Non, non_**

-(Sara) **_Non, non, _**en souriant à Lucy.

-(Gwen) **_Avant qu'on nous enterre,  
Y a tant de choses à faire,_**

-(Sara) **_Avant qu'on nous oublie,  
S'accorder un répit,_**

-(Lucy) **_Avant qu'il soit trop tard  
Rattraper les retards,_**

-(Ensemble) **_Aussi,_** se regardèrent-elles.

-(Gwen) **_Qui vivra verra,_** en passant un bras sur les épaules de Sara.

-(Sara) **_Qui vivra saura, _**en passant un bras dans le dos de sa meilleure amie.

-(Lucy) **_On ne meurt qu'une fois, _**en passant son bras dans le dos de Sara, alors que celle-ci faisait de même pour elle.

-(Ensemble) **_A nous,  
A ce qui est pris qui n'est plus à prendre,  
À aujourd'hui si le ciel peut attendre,  
À toi et moi_**

**_A nous,  
A ceux qui prennent le plaisir comme il vient,  
Et ne remet jamais rien à demain,  
À nos amours_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh_**

-**Aller ! On se lève et on danse ! **cria Gwen et des cavaliers invitèrent des cavalières et se mirent à danser au rythme de la chanson. **_Tant que le temps se donne,  
Puisqu'il n'est à personne,_**

-(Sara) **_Tant qu'on peut tout prendre,  
Pourquoi attendre,_**

-(Lucy) **_Tant que nos cœurs battent,  
Que la mort nous rate,_**

-(Ensemble) **_Autant faire l'appel ensemble_**

-(Gwen) **_Quitte à les regretter,  
Autant tout essayer,_**

-(Sara) **_Quitte à s'en mordre les doigts,  
Faire ce qu'il faut pas,_**

-(Ensemble) **_Même d'avoir franchi,  
L'interdit aussi, aussi_**

-(Gwen) **_Qui vivra verra, _**descendant de la table, invitée par Bofur.

-(Sara) **_Qui vivra saura, _**fit-elle de même mais en suivant Ori.

-(Lucy) **_On ne meurt qu'une fois, _**en suivant Fili.

-(Ensemble) **_A nous,  
A ce qui est pris qui n'est plus à prendre,  
À aujourd'hui si le ciel peut attendre,  
À toi et moi_**

Elles dansaient avec leur partenaire, changeant des fois de cavaliers, en se croisant, riant et chantant.

-**_A nous,  
A ceux qui prennent le plaisir comme il vient,  
Et ne remet jamais rien à demain,  
À nos amours_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, (On meurt qu'une fois)  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh_**

Elles se retrouvèrent au milieu, formant un petit cercle qu'à elles trois où elles terminèrent les deux strophes de leur chanson, se lâchant, coupées du reste du monde. Elles étaient dans une petite bulle, s'amusant comme jamais.

-**_A nous,  
Et à nos frères,  
S'il faut mourir demain,  
Avant qu'on nous enterre,  
A nous,  
Si le bonheur est sur terre_**

**_A nous,  
A ce qui est pris qui n'est plus à prendre,  
A aujourd'hui si le ciel peut attendre,  
A toi et moi,  
A toi et moi_**

La musique se termina et elles crièrent de joie avant d'éclater de rire. C'est là que Sara remarqua du coin de l'œil, Thorin se lever, s'excuser auprès du Maître de façon polie mais froide et s'éclipser sans un regard en arrière par une petite porte dérobée qui menait vers l'extérieur. Elle s'attrista.

-**Sara, ça va ? **questionna Lucy, la ramenant à la réalité.

-**Oui, oui, **répondit-elle en lui souriant.** Allez, venez. Allons rejoindre nos chers Nains.**

Elles arrivèrent à la table, acclamées et elles s'inclinèrent devant leur public.

Puis la fête continua son plein. Les Humains dansaient, certains Nains aussi. Bombur et Bifur faisaient un concours de gobage d'œufs de poissons, entourés de leurs amis qui les encourageaient. Bilbon fumait tranquillement, tenant compagnie à Kili, qui semblait avoir un peu mal. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se dissiper. Gwen discutait avec des jeunes hommes qui semblaient être à ses pieds. Lucy conversait avec animation avec Fili, rougissant de temps en temps. Seule Sara, regardant ce petit monde, semblait dans ses pensées avec un verre de bière dans la main. Soudain, elle sembla prendre une décision, finissant d'une traite son verre avant de le poser sur la table. Elle se leva, mit son manteau et souhaita bonne nuit à ceux qui étaient encore assez lucides et pas trop occupés pour lui répondre.

Gwen la regarda partir et jeta un coup d'œil à la table du Maître pour remarquer que Thorin n'était plus là. Elle sourit. Elle s'était habituée au fait que Sara et Thorin était quelque chose qui ne pouvait être changée et elle avait confiance en son amie pour savoir qu'elle tiendrait sa parole envers elle et Lucy. Puis elle devait avouer que la jeune femme avait les qualités d'une reine. Elle l'avait vu sur la place, il y a plusieurs heures. Cela l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Sara était faite pour aller avec Thorin. C'était indéniable. Ils feront un superbe couple royal, elle en était certaine, aimés de leur peuple. Enfin, pour l'instant, sa meilleure amie n'était pas encore redevenue la fiancée du Roi Nain. Mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

**Reviews ? **

**Ça vous a plu ? Au passage les deux chansons sont "La déclaration d'amour" de France Gall mais j'ai pris la version chantée par Léa Deleau dans la comédie musicale Résiste (C'est une des plus belles chansons d'amour, je trouve. Elle est magnifique) et "A nous" de la comédie musicale Robin des Bois.**

** Je ne sais pas si le week-end prochain, je pourrais publier. Mais je tiens à vous dire tout de suite que cette année, je vais vraiment essayer**** de me mettre à fond dans les cours. C'est important. Donc, le rythme des publications sera très chaotique. Je m'en excuse.  
**

**Sinon, profitez bien des derniers jours ! Gros bisous !**


	40. Instant d'intimité

**Coucou !  
**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps et j'en suis profondément désolée. Mais me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! **

**ATTENTION ! Celui-ci est rated M. Je vous aurai prévenu.**

**Donc, la dernière fois, on s'était quitté sur la fête à Lacville en l'honneur de la Compagnie, où ils ont mangé, bu, dansé, chanté,... Après une chanson chanté par notre Sara nationale, Thorin est parti de la fête, sûrement gêné. Le pauvre ! (*voix de Sara paniquée au loin* Thorin, pose tout de suite cette épée ! L'auteur n'a rien dit qui t'autorise à la tuer. *voix de Thorin au loin* Je n'aime pas du tout le sarcasme qu'elle emploie à mon encontre. *moi* Vous permettez que je puisse continuer !) Donc, je disais que Thorin est parti et quelques instants plus tard, ce fut autour de Sara. Et nous nous sommes quitté sur les belles pensées de Gwen au sujet de ces deux personnes. Voilà !**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXVIII : Instant d'intimité

Sara alla dehors. La porte claqua derrière elle, la coupant du tumulte des festivités et la replongeant dans la froideur de la nuit. L'aube était encore loin. Il était à peine minuit. Regardant autour d'elle, elle sourit. Il neigeait. Les quais et les toits des maisons s'étaient habillés d'un mince manteau blanc immaculé. La morsure du froid, vif et pur, fit rougir ses joues, le bout de ses doigts et ses oreilles. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'hiver. C'était une de ses saisons préférées.

Sara avança en direction de l'auberge. Son souffle blanc se dissipait aussitôt expiré dans la nuit noire tandis qu'elle marchait. A part l'écho de plus en plus lointain du banquet qui résonnait dans son dos, il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien excepté le grincement régulier de ses pieds qui foulaient la neige.

Après quelques tournants, la jeune femme arriva enfin en vue de l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur. Elle salua les gardes postés de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée, officiellement affectés là pour la sécurité de la Compagnie et ils la laissèrent entrer en inclinant la tête en signe de respect, quoique de manière pincée, n'appréciant guère de se prosterner devant une femme.

Elle pénétra dans l'auberge sans un bruit, sourire en coin à la vue de l'aubergiste endormi, affalé sur le banc de réception des voyageurs. Elle secoua la tête, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée et passa devant lui avant d'emprunter l'escalier à côté. Elle gravit les marches avec lenteur, fatiguée par la journée qu'elle avait vécu, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à dormir. Elle avait encore trop la pêche pour ça puis elle avait un peu passé son heure. Elle s'avança le long du couloir faiblement éclairé de lampes à l'huile à la lueur tremblotante avant de s'arrêter net. Au bout, adossé au mur et bras croisés, se tenait une silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt grâce au seul frisson qui parcourut son échine en s'approchant encore de plusieurs pas dans sa direction. Le visage de l'individu s'éclaira lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui depuis les ténèbres du couloir, les mains dans le dos avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-**Maître Nain, **salua-t-elle. **Attendez-vous quelqu'un ?**

-**Cela se pourrait, **répondit Thorin avec un sourire au coin. **Auriez-vous vu une jeune femme à la chevelure doré****e**** et aux yeux aussi sombre****s**** que la nuit ?**

-**C'est possible, **sourit-elle.

-**Et où se trouve-t-elle ? **susurra-t-il de sa voix grave en s'approchant d'elle, provoquant des frissons chez la jeune femme.

-**Juste devant vous, **lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, prise de cours par les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Elle sentit alors deux mains l'attraper par la taille et la plaquer contre le mur. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus glacés de Thorin, ne pouvant s'en détacher.

-**Aurions-nous du temps pour nous deux ? **murmura-t-il.

-**Je le crois bien.**

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sara, cette dernière fermant les yeux, savourant la chaleur de sa paume, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il ne l'enlève pas. Doucement, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa tempe et descendre lentement en petit baiser le long de sa joue pour atteindre un but précis mais elle l'arrêta avant.

-**Thorin…je…tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, **dit-elle dans un souffle. **L'impensable, même. **

-**Je sais…**

-**Laisse-moi parler, **le coupa-t-elle. **Je crois même que quand j'ai signé le contrat au début de cette quête, je l'ai fai****t**** pour toi. Depuis le début, c'est pour toi que je suis là. Tu es celui qui me comprend****s****, qui lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je…tu me fais sentir vivante et me donne confiance en moi. Tu es le premier qui réussit à me rendre sereine, et je me sens bien et en sécurité avec toi. Je…je voulais te le dire à voix haute et clairement… Je t'aime Thorin. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je suis complètement et irrémédiablement - ce qui peut me faire peur des fois - folle de toi, **avoua-t-elle le regard planté dans le sien alors que ce dernier ne disait rien, inquiétant Sara de ne voir aucune expression sur son visage ou sentiments. **Et maintenant, je comble le vide qu'il y a, attendant désespérément une réaction de ta part.**

Cela sembla ramener à la réalité Thorin qui la regarda un instant avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser tendre.

-**Amralimê, **murmura-t-il entre de deux baisers.

Ce simple mot réjouit la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la souleva sans le moindre effort, pendant qu'elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille, approfondissant leur baiser en un baiser passionné. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux ébènes prenant appui de ses bras sur les larges épaules du Nain pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Elle sentit sa main glisser sous sa robe et caresser sa cuisse, remontant doucement le tissu. Elle aurait dû le stopper mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait ni la force à cause de l'alcool ni l'envie. Alors elle le laissa faire, gémissant même légèrement.

-**Hum hum, **retentit soudain une voix.

Ils se figèrent, détachant leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, n'osant tourner leur regard pour voir qui s'était. Sara se mordait la lèvre inférieur, gênée et elle tourna son regard quand même sur le côté avant de le détourner aussitôt, en rougissant. C'était Kili, les bras croisés, souriant malicieusement avec Bilbon, complètement mal à l'aise, la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds.

-**Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça, **reprit-il, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise Sara, Thorin et Bilbon, bien trop pudique.

Thorin déposa doucement Sara sur le sol, cette dernière remettant en place la jupe de sa robe. Elle n'osait jeter un regard à ses amis et encore moins à Thorin.

-**Je…je vais y aller, **lui dit-il, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, y entra et referma derrière lui, la laissant seule avec Kili et Bilbon. Elle plissa les yeux, l'insultant silencieusement pour l'avoir abandonnée.

-**Bon…bah…je vous dis bonne nuit, **fit-elle timidement,avant de leurs tourner le dos et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-**Ouais, c'est ç…, **commença le jeune nain brun avant de gémir de douleur.

-**Kili ! **s'inquiéta Bilbon.

Alors que Sara se retourna pour voir le jeune neveu de Thorin, à genoux, son visage déformé par la douleur tandis que Bilbon était accroupi à ses côtés. La jeune femme se précipita vers eux et posa sa main sur le front du jeune nain. Il avait un peu de fièvre. Il fallait qu'elle regarde sa blessure.

-**Bilbon, aidez-moi à l'emmener dans sa chambre, **demanda-t-elle.

Ils passèrent chacun un bras du blessé sur leurs épaules et le levèrent, l'emmenant dans sa chambre à deux porte de là. A l'intérieur, ils le posèrent sur son lit et Sara le força à s'allonger avant d'aller chercher sa boîte de remèdes en quatrième vitesse. De retour, elle défit le bandage et déchira un peu plus le pantalon du nain. Elle s'arrêta un moment, en fixant la blessure. Celle-ci était noire et suppurait.

-**Quelque chose ne va pas ? **demanda Kili qui agrippait un coussin sous la douleur.

-**Non, non, **mentit-elle, ne voulant l'inquiéter pour l'instant. **Bilbon, pouvez-vous m'aider ?**

-**Bien sûr, **répondit ce dernier qui était resté près de la porte en accourant.

Arrivé, il se stoppa lui aussi en voyant la blessure. D'un regard, elle lui demanda de se taire. Ce qu'il fit. Avec de l'alcool, elle désinfecta la blessure et la nettoya tandis que Bilbon maintenait la cuisse du nain, ce dernier mordant dans le coussin pour éviter de crier. Elle essaya de lui faire oublier la douleur.

-**Tu sais quoi Kili ? **fit-elle avec un sourire. **J'ai teint Thranduil en rouge.**

-**Quoi ? **s'offusqua Bilbon.

-**Sérieusement ?! **rit Kili, bien qu'on sentait qu'il n'était pas bien.

-**Oui. Tu aurais vu sa tête, **rigola-t-elle à ce souvenir.** Elle valait le détour.**

-**Mais…mais…ce n'est…ce n'est pas…, **bégaya le semi-homme.

-**Bilbon, vous m'aviez demandé d'occuper les gardes, **rappela-t-elle, alors qu'elle était en train de préparer un baume.** Je les ai occupé.**

-**Ça pour les occuper, **rit le nain.

-**Oui, je sais, c'était radical, **avoua-t-elle.** Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. Ne faites pas cette tête Bilbon. Je vous promets qu'il ne gardera aucune séquelle. A part peut-être, des vêtements rouge et une teinte de cheveux originale ainsi qu'un merveilleux souvenir.**

Kili éclata de rire avant de grimacer sous la douleur. Sara avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier. Elle regarda la mixture qu'elle était en train de préparer, jugeant qu'elle était prête.

-**Bilbon, pouvez-vous aller chercher un bol d'eau chaude ? **demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se faufila hors de la chambre, en quête des cuisines de l'auberge.

-**Tu comptes ébouillanter quelqu'un ? **sourit Kili.

-**Oui, toi, si tu continues à dire des bêtises, **répondit-elle, en appliquant son baume sur la plaie lui arrachant un gémissement. **Je vais te préparer une tisane de camomille pour t'aider à dormir.**

-**Merci, **dit-il, laissant un petit moment de silence alors qu'il la regardait le soigner. **Tu sais Sara, j'ai l'impression des fois que tu es la mère de tout le monde.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **s'exaspéra-t-elle, se demandant si ce n'était pas encore une de ses plaisanteries.

-**Je suis sérieux, **se défendit-il.** Tu aides ceux qui sont dans le besoin, tu les défends face à ceux qui leurs veulent du mal, tu surveilles qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises, tu es franche avec eux pour les obliger à se reprendre, tu t'assure qu'ils ne leurs arrivent plus rien… Tu t'occupes de ces gens, de nous sans rien demander en retour comme le ferait une mère. **

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, surprise de ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle puisse évoquer pour quelqu'un une mère. C'était étrange comme comparaison mais le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Elle se comportait comme une mère avec la Compagnie ou des gens qu'elle estimait.

Sur ceux, arriva Bilbon avec un bol d'eau chaude comme elle lui avait demandé, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

-**Voilà, Sara.**

-**Parfait. Faîtes infuser la camomille qui est ici, **montra-t-elle. **Le temps que je termine.**

Elle jeta au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée le bandage usagé et prit un nouveau, refaisant le pansement. Elle termina par faire un petit nœud, serrant un peu et alla récupérer le bol pour que Bilbon aide Kili à se changer pour la nuit alors qu'elle avait le dos tourner. Quand ce fut fais, elle aida le jeune nain à bien s'installer dans son lit avant de lui faire boire la tisane qu'elle reposa sur la table de chevet quand elle fut vide.

-**J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin, **sourit Kili.

-**T'aime pas être chouchouter ? **demanda Sara malicieusement.

-**Si, bien sûr que si. D'ailleurs, Tantine adorée, tu veux bien me chanter une chanson ?**

-**T'as quel âge ? **sourit la jeune femme.

-**J'ai 20 ans **(5 ans à peu près en âge humain), répondit-il en suçant son pouce avec une voix de petit garçon.

-**Crétin, **murmura-t-elle, un sourire au coin alors que Bilbon lui aussi souriait face à la comédie du prince. **Bon, prêt ?**

-**Oui, **fit Kili.

Tandis que Bilbon regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'elle s'asseya sur le lit, à côté du nain brun. Elle se souvint d'une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère et commença.

-**_Oublie ton chagrin  
Surtout ne crains rien  
Je prends en main  
Ton destin_**

**_Lorsque le danger te menacera_**  
**_Je serais là_**  
**_Avec toi_**

**_Tu es si fort et si fragile_**  
**_Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île_**  
**_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas_**  
**_Ne pleure pas_**  
**_Je suis là_**

**_Car tu vis dans mon cœur_**  
**_Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur_**  
**_Dès maintenant_**  
**_Jusqu'à la nuit des temps_**

**_Tu vis dans mon cœur_**  
**_Qu'importe leurs discours_**  
**_Tu vivras dans mon cœur_**  
**_Toujours_**  
**_Toujours_**

Elle termina doucement comme dans un murmure, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle chassa d'un revers de main. Elle jeta un regard à Kili qui s'était endormi. Elle sourit. Elle remonta un peu la couverture et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne sous le regard attendri de Bilbon. Puis tous les deux sortirent de la chambre discrètement avec pour Sara, sa boîte dans les mains.

-**C'était une très jolie chanson, **chuchota Bilbon en fermant la porte.

-**Merci**. **Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais triste, **murmura-t-elle le regard lointain avant de se reprendre.** Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit Bilbon.**

-**Bonne nuit Sara.**

Tous les deux se quittèrent et entrèrent dans leur chambre respective, chacun dans leurs pensées.

* * *

_"Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Kili et Bilbon débarquent à ce moment là ? Ce n'est pas possible. Dans cette Compagnie, on ne peut pas avoir une vie privée ?"_

Thorin était allongé sur son lit depuis un petit moment, fulminant contre son neveu et le maître cambrioleur. En plus, il avait lâchement abandonné Sara entre leurs mains. Il savait qu'elle allait lui reprocher. Mais il n'aurait pas pu subir encore une fois les plaisanteries douteuses de son imbécile de neveu. Il soupira.

En pensant à la jeune femme, il avait l'irrésistible envie de l'avoir près de lui. Pendant toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé de la contempler, écoutant à moitié les paroles du Maître. Cela lui avait fais plaisir lorsqu'il avait vu que Gwen et elle s'étaient réconciliées. Il savait que pour Sara, Guenièvre était très importante. Puis la voir sourire, rire était quelque chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Elle était tellement belle heureuse que triste. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié lorsque Bilbon l'avait invité à danser. Mais ça non plus il ne pouvait lui retirer. Le hobbit était aussi important pour elle.

Et elle avait chanté pour lui. Il le savait même si elle n'avait jamais dit à quel destinataire elle l'adressait. Il avait été surpris…et gêné. C'était pour cela qu'il était parti. Cela l'avait touché. Puis elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments encore une fois seul à seul. Des fois, il se demandait s'il la méritait.

Ne pouvant plus rester seul, il se leva, enfila ses bottes et sa chemise, puis sortit de sa chambre discrètement en fermant à clé. Il traversa le couloir et actionna la poignée de la porte juste en face de la sienne. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra silencieusement dans la pièce refermant derrière lui à clé encore une fois en remarquant celle qui était sur la porte. Il se tourna pour regarder autour de lui. La chambre était sombre avec pour seul point de lumière, le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Il remarqua les affaires étalées sur la méridienne et le sac ouvert, posé sur la table ainsi que le manteau que la jeune femme portait tout à l'heure sur une des chaises et des bottines qui traînaient par terre. Mais ce qui retenu son attention, était la porte fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur un balcon couvert qui faisait tout le tour du bâtiment, laissant entrer un vent glacial dans la pièce. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta au seuil, fixant Sara assise sur la rambarde, le dos adossé contre une poutre porteuse alors qu'elle regardait la Montagne qui se dressait devant eux. Elle ne portait que sa tenue de cette soirée, sans gilet, couverture ou manteau sur elle et elle était pieds nus.

-**Tu n'as pas froid ? **

Elle sursauta au son de la voix et tourna le regard pour tomber sur Thorin sur le seuil de la porte fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle descendit de son perchoir.

-**Non, ça va. Je contemplais la Montagne. De l'extérieur, ton royaume est magnifique, **dit-elle, en s'accoudant à la rembarde, tendant sa main devant elle, laissant les flocons se poser sur elle.

-**Notre royaume, **rectifia-t-il de sa voix grave en se postant à côté d'elle alors qu'elle tourna son regard vers lui. **Si tu veux toujours.**

Il ouvrit une main pour laisser voir la perle de mithril qu'il lui avait donné. Elle sourit et détacha sa pince, libérant ses cheveux. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et passa sa main dans sa chevelure pour les rendre plus présentable. Puis d'un signe, elle laissa Thorin passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et refaire la tresse de fiançailles auquel il ajouta la perle à la fin. Elle lui sourit et remit sa pince dans ses cheveux.

-**Dis-moi, **commença-t-elle, **qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être à quelques lieux de ton foyer ?**

-**Euh…je…, **réfléchit-il, en posant son regard sur son royaume en face de lui, **j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel et…j'ai peur.**

Sara le regarda avec surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse, déjà en ressentir mais qu'il l'avoue. D'ailleurs, cela s'entendait que c'était difficile de le dire à voix haute pour lui.

-**Peur ? **répéta-t-elle. **Peur de quoi ?**

-**Peur de ne pas réussir à trouver l'entrée, à tuer le dragon, à retrouver l'Arkenstone. Peur de mener mes hommes à une mort certaine ainsi que mes neveux. Peur pour toi, **lança-t-il en posant des yeux bleus glacé tourmentés sur elle, **qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. Et peur de ne pas être un bon roi et de sombrer dans la folie.**

Il avait baissé la tête à sa dernière phrase, ses mains serrant la rambarde. Sara lui jeta un regard doux et compréhensif, légèrement étonné de voir son roi si démuni. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à se tourner vers elle avant de l'obliger à relever la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-**Connais-tu l'histoire des deux loups ? **demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête négativement, ne comprenant pourquoi elle lui demandait cela.

-**D'accord, **reprit-elle.** Alors, c'est un viel homme qui racontait la vie à ses petits-enfants. Il leur dit : "Je ressens un grand tourment. Dans mon âme se joue présentement une grande bataille. Deux loups se confrontent. Un des loups est méchant. Il représente la peur, la colère, l'envie, l'avidité, l'arrogance, les ressentiments, le mensonge, la compétition, l'orgueil, la folie. L'autre est bon. Il est la joie, la paix, l'amour, l'espoir, le partage, la générosité, la vérité, la compassion, la confiance. La même bataille se joue présentement en vous, en chacun de nous, en fait". Silencieux, les enfants réfléchissaient… Puis l'un deux dit : "Grand-papa, lequel des loups va gagner ?", **fit-elle avant de lui poser la même question. **As-tu une idée de qui va gagner ?**

Thorin réfléchit à ses paroles et haussa des épaules, ne trouvant pas la réponse.

-**Tu fais pas d'effort, **râla-t-elle, faisant sourire le Nain. **Donc, le vieil homme lui répondit simplement : "Celui que tu nourris. " ****Bon, j'avoue que pour toi, ton mauvais loup ressort souvent car tu as mauvais caractère, **se moqua-t-elle alors que Thorin lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé. **Mais, je sais qu'en vérité, c'est le bon qui se dégage vraiment de toi. Sauf que tu le montre que dans les moments importants ou quand je suis avec toi. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu seras un bon roi et tu ne sombreras pas dans la folie. Puis dans le pire des cas, je serais là. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Et après, il faut être optimiste dans la vie. Je sais que venant de moi, c'est de se foutre de la charité. Mais je côtoie Gwen et Lucy assez longtemps pour le dire. On va y arriver. On va entrer dans cette Montagne et jeter dehors Smaug à grand coup de pied dans le derrière. Et bien sûr, tu retrouveras l'Arkenstone et ton trône. **

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et pour toutes réponses, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

-**Je ne te mérite pas, **murmura-t-il, son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

-**Si tout le monde disait ça, personne ne serait avec celui ou celle qu'elle aime, tu ne crois pas ? **rétorqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour. **Oh ! Et j'oubliais.**

Elle se détacha de lui et lui foutu un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-**Ça, c'est pour m'avoir laissé toute seule avec Kili et Bilbon. Et la prochaine fois, ça sera pire, **menaça-t-elle.

-**J'ai peur, **rit-il.

-**Tu te moques de moi en plus, **bougonna-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. **Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, tu es en train d'aggraver ton cas.**

Elle eut un frisson à cause de la température glaciale de la nuit, frisson remarqué par Thorin.

-**Tu as froid, **remarqua-t-il.

-**Change pas de sujet.**

-**Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre, **fit-il, ignorant sa remarque.

-**Je n'ai pas froid ! **protesta-t-elle alors qu'elle frissonna encore une fois contredisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-**Viens par là.**

Il l'attrapa et la porta sur son épaule alors qu'elle gigotait, essayant de retrouver la terre ferme. Le nain, impassible, la ramena à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il la redéposa au sol avant d'aller refermer la porte-fenêtre.

-**Je n'avais pas froid ! **Répliqua Sara.

-**C'est ça. Tu grelottais parce que tu avais trop chaud, alors ? **demanda sarcastique Thorin en se retournant vers elle.

-**Nanana, **marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse en allant s'asseoir sur la table.

Il la rejoignit et se plaça face à elle. Il caressa sa joue et elle ne garda pas longtemps sa mine boudeuse, lui adressant un grand sourire. Son estomac se noua. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de l'effet sur lui. Dans la douce lumière du feu, elle était belle et il ne put s'empêcher de promener son regard sur elle, le désir se faisant sentir. Il se demandait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kili et Bilbon ne les avaient pas interrompus tout à l'heure. Et il avait très envie de réitérer l'expérience. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant délicatement avant de les redessiner de la pointe de sa langue. Instantanément, elle les entrouvrit pour le laisser passer et il ne se fit pas prier, sa langue allant rejoindre sa consœur, la caressant voluptueusement. Il fit glisser sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, atteignant la pince qui les retenait pour la détacher avant de la poser sur la table. Puis de l'autre, il lui fit écarter les jambes pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher d'elle, se cognant légèrement contre le bord de la table. De plus en plus, le baiser se fit langoureux, passionné, provoquant un très léger gémissement chez Sara, enflammant encore plus les sens du Nain. Audacieux, il commença à défaire le laçage de son corset. Mais cette dernière, s'en rendant compte, interrompit le baiser et attrapa les poignets du nain. Elle le regardait gênée, tendue et le rouge aux joues. Thorin comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-**Tu veux que j'arrête Amralimê ? **demanda-t-il.

-**Non ! **s'écria-t-elle précipitamment avant de devenir écarlate face à la réponse qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, faisant sourire Thorin. **C'est que…je…je n'ai…enfin, je suis…tu…, **bafouilla-t-elle.

-**C'est ta première fois ? **questionna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête timidement et il sourit, encore plus attendri.

-**Je suis honoré d'être ton premier amant alors, **souffla-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-**Et le seul que j'aurai, **compléta-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors que cette perspective enchanta Thorin.

C'est vrai. Il avait oublié qu'il serait le seul qu'elle connaîtra. Personne d'autre. Seulement lui. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup. (Non, il n'était pas possessif) Doucement, Sara lâcha ses mains, lui permettant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Et alors qu'il lui enlevait son corset, il murmura :

-**Je serai doux. Je te le promets.**

Elle lui fit un timide sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Tandis que lui, attrapa ses hanches, les malaxant, avant de la plaquer contre lui. Sara eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un léger enflement au niveau du pantalon de Thorin, ce dernier riant légèrement face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Il la souleva, tandis qu'elle croisait les jambes autour de sa taille et il la mena vers le lit avant de l'allonger délicatement. Il enleva rapidement ses bottes et ses chaussettes, et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, l'immobilisant complètement. Mais ce n'était pas un poids désagréable. Ses puissantes mains descendirent lentement sur ses hanches, et elle pouvait les sentir brûler à travers ses vêtements. A cet instant, Sara se rendit compte à quel point, il semblait un géant comparé à elle et elle tremblait légèrement, anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer. Thorin, sentant l'angoisse de la jeune femme, posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant comme un rideau de nuit autour de la tête de la jeune femme, les coupant, comme un rempart, du reste du monde. Ce qui l'apaisa. Elle tenta de bouger légèrement mais un des genoux du nain s'était logé entre ses cuisses et la chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps à partir de ce point, son dos s'arquant légèrement contre lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et elle put remarquer qu'ils étaient presque noirs tant la pupille était dilatée à la manière d'un prédateur. Leur nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent. Sara avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. C'était un besoin dévorant. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'approcha de son oreille.

-**Sara, **murmura-t-il, alangui. **J'ai envie de toi.**

Un doux frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme et elle ne put retenir le petit couinement lorsqu'il mordit son oreille. Il déposa ensuite une myriade de petits baisers le long de son cou avant de se redresser et de retirer sa chemise qu'il balança à travers la pièce. Sara ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment bien fait, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu torse nu. Mais cette foi-là, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment touché alors qu'en ce moment… Elle posa une main hésitant sur son torse, juste au-dessus du cœur, les poils doux s'enroulant autour de ses doigts, et elle put en sentir les battements puissants comme si elle le tenait au creux de sa paume. Il ferma les yeux, tête légèrement rejeté en arrière, découvrant sa gorge. Sara avait lu quelque part que c'était un signe de confiance chez les prédateurs et c'est vrai qu'il avait des airs de loup, dangereux et sauvage. Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa un baiser au creu de son cou. Thorin soupira d'aise. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa barbe, tandis que lui, pressa ses mains sur ses hanches, traçant des cercles lents à travers le tissu. Il se pencha en avant et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Un torrent de lave en fusion se déversa sous son estomac et Sara se demanda soudain si un jour, elle pourrait s'en lasser. Non, jamais. Thorin, le premier homme, enfin nain, à l'avoir embrasser, qui la respectait et l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, était l'expérience la plus intense qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Il donnait autant qu'il recevait.

Le baiser les rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que la barrière qui les séparait encore réellement soit la robe de Sara qui se froissait entre leurs deux corps. Thorin, alors, remonta la jupe de la robe et passa sa main en dessous, rencontrant la peau douce de sa cuisse. Doucement, il remonta sa main, emmenant la jupe au passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un morceau de tissu et il joua un instant avec la bordure, la faisant rougir encore plus. Il interrompit enfin le baiser pour pouvoir lui retirer sa robe qu'il jeta plus loin. Sara se retrouvait en simple sous-vêtement. Thorin la détailla, appréciateur, et il aurait bien voulu lui arracher ces bouts de tissu qui suggérait ce qu'il y avait caché en dessous. Mais il se retint pour elle, pour ne pas la brusquer. Il s'attela alors à embrasser son cou, ses épaules avec dévotion, suçotant, mordillant, laissant quelques marques au passage. Il était enivré par le goût et la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme. Complètement différente de celle de sa race.

Puis peu à peu, il remonta une de ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre l'accroche de la brassière qu'il essaya de défaire sans succès. Sara, alors, timidement, posa une main sur son torse, l'obligeant à se repousser et se redressant, elle détacha d'une main sa brassière qu'elle fit voler. Puis elle se rallongea, déglutissant et s'empêchant de cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras. Mais elle tourna quand même la tête sur le côté. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Thorin. Ce dernier, remarquant la gêne de la jeune femme, l'obligea à tourner sa tête vers lui. Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur son front et sur ses lèvres.

-**Tu es belle, **murmura-t-il.

Puis, doucement, une de ses mains effleura un de ses seins qui se redressa instantanément. Un large sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres. Il commença alors à caresser sa poitrine avant de se pencher et de continuer en l'embrassant, rendant la respiration de la jeune femme saccadée. Puis doucement, il descendit vers son ventre, son nombril alors que la respiration de Sara se faisait plus hachée, pour atteindre son bas ventre. Il s'attelait à mordiller et embrasser cet endroit sensible. Finalement, il se redressa et lui enleva le dernier vêtement sur elle. La jeune femme était rouge écarlate et stressée. C'était la première fois pour elle d'être nue devant un homme. Thorin posa une main sur son genoux. Elle comprit le message et se força à se détendre assez pour lui permettre l'accès. Il embrassa doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant toujours plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre sa féminité mais sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer cette partie si sensible d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce pourquoi elle supplia subitement d'un filet de voix désespéré.

-**Shhhh, **susurra-t-il. **Patience.**

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, posant les mains sur ses chevilles tout en la contemplant. La respiration erratique, les cheveux en désordre étalés sur l'oreiller, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies, elle était magnifique. Et il devait l'avouer, foutrement bandante. Il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il remonta ses mains lentement sur ses cuisses, la forçant à les écarter doucement et à les reposer sur ses larges épaules. Le fantôme de ses doigts effleura l'endroit très sensible et elle sursauta presque.

-**Tu es déjà humide, **murmura-t-il.

-**C'est…c'est une mauvaise chose ? **

Elle le savait. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps.

-**Une très bonne chose.**

Il sourit. Elle le sentait dans sa voix. Puis son souffle remplaça ses doigts et il déposa un baiser sur son intimité. Et il fit quelque chose et elle n'osa pas regarder, se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Mais c'était fantastique et tellement bon. Sara ne savait pas qu'on pouvait ressentir…cela, quoi que ce fut. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de savourer les sensations qui envahissaient ses sens alors qu'elle laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa tête et enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il la torturait avec aucune pitié et elle n'en finissait pas de brûler. Il agrippa ses hanches, sûr d'y laisser des bleus, la plaquant contre les draps du lit et continua à la dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une vague chaude et douce remonter en elle, comme lorsqu'on se laissait porter par le flux et le reflux d'une marée, alors qu'elle s'arqua à l'extrême contre les couvertures avec l'impression que son dos allait se briser en deux. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, tremblante et gémissante.

-**Thorin…**

Elle ne sait pas si elle osera seulement le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Un nouveau baiser langoureux mais ô combien frustrant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse lui arracha un gémissement involontaire, enflammant le nain qui se redressa sous le regard de la jeune femme qui avait peur qu'il puisse s'en aller comme ça. Mais au lieu de cela, il déboucla rapidement sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes puissantes. Les yeux de Sara s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se libéra du vêtements, avant de détourner le regard. Des fois, elle voudrait se gifler d'être aussi pudique. Mais, du peu de ce qu'elle avait vu, il était admirablement proportionné.

-**Mon roi, **souffla-t-elle, ramenant son regard sur lui et en tendant une main vers lui.

Cela suffit à le faire remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à être totalement niché entre ses jambes, torse contre torse et hanches contre hanches, lui agrippant la nuque pour la forcer à renverser la tête en arrière. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, pillant sa bouche ouverte et sans défense, imposant d'autorité un rythme langoureux à sa langue. Et il y avait une saveur nouvelle et étrange, et ses joues s'embrasèrent lorsqu'elle comprit ce que c'était. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de la taille du Roi déchu et elle put sentir sa virilité pressée contre elle. Il roula légèrement des hanches. Elle ne se savait même pas capable de produire un tel son que celui qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un frisson d'excitation et de désir descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était prête. Mais elle appréhendait quand même la suite.

Il lui mordilla le bout de l'oreille, murmurant dans sa langue rocailleuse des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Des mots qui sonnaient rudes et durs, comme Thorin, mais ses mains étaient douces et fermes alors qu'elles exploraient son corps, presque avec timidité. Elle savait maintenant qu'il allait probablement la briser. Malgré son apparente détermination et force de caractère, elle avait toujours été fragile et elle n'était pas vraiment de taille à lui résister. Mais que les Valar la maudissent si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Alors qu'il dévorait de baisers sa poitrine sensible tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de son corps, il remonta à son oreille.

-**Dis-moi ce que tu veux, **souffla-t-il.

Il voulait qu'elle le supplie. Soit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de fierté à perdre au milieu de cette Compagnie et surtout devant lui depuis le début du voyage. Mais elle n'avait plus de voix pour supplier et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part geindre doucement et soulever les hanches contre celles du Roi. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ou devrait faire mais elle savait juste qu'elle le voulait lui et cela suffisait.

-**Dis-moi Sara… Amralimê, **murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était désespérée, éraillée, presque inaudible, mais l'entendre l'appeler ainsi envoya un frisson dans sa colonne. Et puis, il roula des hanches et l'instant d'après, il était en elle. Elle se tendit comme un arc sous son corps, gémit de douleur, des larmes de souffrances roulant de ses paupières fermées. Le nain caressait ses cheveux pour la rassurer, embrassant le creux de son cou avec révérence.

-**Respire, **murmura-t-il, se crispant malgré lui.

Il s'enfonçait en elle le plus doucement qu'il pouvait, tâchant de lui causer le moins de douleur possible, se retirant parfois pour mieux entrer, et Mahal seul savait comme c'était difficile. Elle était terriblement étroite et humide. Thorin était loin d'être un novice concernant les choses de l'amour, mais il ne se rappelait pas qu'aucune des naines qu'il avait connu charnellement ne l'ait désiré à ce point. Mais aucune n'avait été son Unique.

Soudain, quelque chose céda brusquement en elle et Thorin comprit qu'il venait d'en faire une femme. _Sa_ femme même si officiellement, elle ne l'était pas encore. D'ailleurs, cette dernière inspirait à fond, demandant silencieusement à Thorin d'attendre que la douleur disparaisse et qu'elle puisse s'habituer à sa présence. C'était nouveau et pour l'instant, pas spécialement agréable. Enfin, la douleur s'était à peu près atténuée et elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il remonta sa main le long de son bras, glissant sa paume contre la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts, plaquant son poignet contre le matelas. C'était mieux.

Puis elle commença à ressentir et le monde s'écroula autour d'elle. Thorin essayait d'être doux, d'aller lentement, la sentant se resserrer impitoyablement autour de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement indécent. Ce n'était pas assez pour elle. Elle voulait plus. Elle roula tentativement des hanches, secouée de spasmes de plaisir tandis qu'il s'empara de sa bouche avec avidité, étouffant ses miaulements d'extase. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'il la plaquait violemment contre le matelas sous la force de ses coups de rein. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était elle qui produisait tous ces sons, et que c'était son nom qu'elle répétait sans fin.

_Thorin Thorin Thorin Thorin Thorin…_

Il murmurait en Khuzdul dans son oreille, des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais dits d'une voix si grave que le sens ne faisait guère de doute. Brusquement, elle se cambra contre lui et hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise alors qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir entre ses bras. Thorin poussa un bref juron en Khuzdul et augmenta son rythme, au point que le lit grinça et craqua dangereusement. Il se redressa au-dessus de son corps pantelant, rugissant de plaisir avant de se libérer en elle.

Le Nain s'écroula sur elle, son poids ne la dérangeant pas alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant à fond alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos, sentant les muscles puissants onduler sous ses doigts. Il se contentait de caresser les cheveux humides de sueur de la jeune femme pour apaiser les tremblements qui l'agitait, et de jouer avec les mèches dorées étalées sur l'oreiller. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, bouche entrouverte et écouta la lourde respiration de l'Héritier de Durin se calmer, la sienne faisant de même.

Soudain, quelques bruits et de grands éclats de rire se firent entendre dans le couloir. La Compagnie rentrait très certainement du banquet pour dormir. Ils faisaient un tapage formidable, et claquaient les portes derrière eux à mesure qu'ils trouvaient leurs chambres et se traînaient ivres, à l'intérieur. L'un d'eux, peut-être encore plus enivré que les autres, voulut entrer dans la chambre de Sara par mégarde, faisant légèrement se relever Thorin alors que Sara et lui fixaient leur regard sur la porte. Le nain força plusieurs fois sur la poignée en râlant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi diable était-elle fermée à clef.

-**C'est la piaule de Sara ! **cria la voix de Dwalin, visiblement très entamé. **La réveille pas, bougre d'âne ! **s'esclaffa-t-il. **Si tu veux un câlin, t'as frappé à la mauvaise porte ! Elle serait capable de te foutre un pain et si Thorin te surprenait, tu aurais à peine di****t**** ouf que ta tête serait encastrée dans le mur !**

-**Oups !**

Le bruit de pas maladroits s'éloigna de la porte avec des ricanements avinés.

-**Hey ! **s'exclama la voix de Gwen qui semblait elle aussi pas très fraîche. **Nono est mon meilleur ami ! N'est-ce pas Nono ?**

-**Ouais ma chouquette, **fit une voix déformée.

-**Hey Lulu, dis bonjour à Nono ! **

-**Gwen, **fit la voix de cette dernière exaspérée. **Tu parles à une chaussette !**

-**Et alors ? Ne l'écoute pas Nono, elle est jalouse.**

-**Je laisse tomber, **soupira Lucy. **Bonne nuit, Fili !**

-**Bonne nuit Lucy.**

Et deux portes se refermèrent.

-**T'as vu Nono comment le blondinet a rougi ? ****_Ouais, Chouquette, il y a de l'amour dans l'air_****. Ouais ! Attends une seconde ? Ils m'ont laissé****e**** toute seule dans le couloir !** cria-t-elle. **_Quel_****_le_****_ bande de nouille_****_s_****_ ! _****Je te le fais pas dire Nono. Allez viens, on va chanter pour la peine. ****_Ouais ! -_****Bois bien plus que tu ne dois, ****_c'est bon pour tout ce que tu as ! _****Bois bien…**

-**Guenièvre ! **s'écria la voix de Bilbon passablement énervée alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre en grand. **Il y ****a des gens qu****i essaye****nt**** de dormir !**

-**Mais Bilbon, Nono et moi…**

-**Ça ****suffit, Gwen. C'est une chaussette. Donnez-moi ça.**

-**Nono ! **s'écria la jeune femme désespérée.

-**Maintenant, venez avec moi. Je vous emmène dans votre chambre. **

-**Bilbon, vous êtes mignon avec vos bouclettes, **fit remarquer la voix de Gwen.

-**P-pas…pas la peine de changer de sujet, **bégaya-t-il, gardant toujours un ton énervé.

Des pas se firent entendre ainsi qu'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

-**Allez hop ! Vous vous couchez et vous dormez ! **ordonna Bilbon. **Et que je ne**** vous entende pas, **rajouta-t-il en fermant la porte. **Qu'est-ce que cette Compagnie peut me taper sur le système parfois ****! **bougonna-t-il seul dans le couloir en rejoignant sa chambre.

Puis ce fut le silence. Sara et Thorin, qui avaient tout entendu, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Le Roi déchu roula sur le dos à ses côtés, n'en pouvant plus alors que la jeune femme se tenait le ventre. Puis peu à peu, ils se calmèrent, tout les deux fixant le plafond du lit.

Maintenant qu'elle était coupée de la chaleur du corps de Thorin, Sara se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. Elle remonta la couverture sur elle mais même avec cela elle grelottait toujours.

-**Sara, **murmura Thorin doucement alors qu'elle tourna son visage vers lui. **Viens là.**

Elle se lova alors dans ses bras chauds et puissants sans rien dire, l'oreille posée contre son torse, écoutant les battements profonds de son cœur, alors qu'elle redessinait délicatement du bout de ses doigts le tatouage runique sur son pectorau gauche. Quant à lui, il caressait distraitement ses bras.

-**Est-ce…est-ce que tu veux parler de ce ****qu'il s'est passé ****dans l'armurerie ? **questionna-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle leva son regard vers lui un instant mais suffisant pour qu'il y voit de la peine. Elle se blottit plus contre lui et il resserra son étreinte sur elle.

-**J'ai juste perdu mes moyens, c'est tout, **dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-**Sara, ne te referme pas s'il te plaît, **lui demanda-t-il.

-**Je ne me referme pas, **protesta-t-elle faiblement, sa voix chevrotante. **Puis pourquoi tu veux en parler maintenant ? J'étais bien là.**

-**Je m'inquiète pour toi.**

-**Tu ne devrais pas.**

Il entendait des larmes refoulées dans la voix de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, il la repoussa sur les draps et il se redressa sur un coude au-dessus d'elle. Elle tourna son visage pour ne pas le voir. Ses joues étaient mouillées.

-**Amralimê, dis-moi, **murmura-t-il, en séchant ses larmes.

-**J'…j'ai paniqué, perdu mon sang-froid, **chuchota-t-elle.** Quand j'ai vu les gardes vous menacer tous, les mauvais souvenirs ont remonté à la surface. Ça ****ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.**

-**C'est parce que ce sont des Hommes ?**

-**Oui, je pense, **acquiesça-t-elle, plantant enfin son regard embué de larmes dans celui de Thorin.** Je voudrais oublier Thorin. Je ne le montre pas mais ces souvenirs me rongent.**

Elle pleurait et le nain détestait la voir comme ça.

-**La mort me suit partout, **gémit-elle.

-**Ne dis pas ça, **fit-il. **C'est n'importe quoi.**

-**Non. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent. Mes parents, mon frère, Liam, ma Tante… Je ne veux pas que ce soit ton tour.**

-**Alors, je vais te faire une promesse. Le sort ne m'enlèvera pas à toi. Je vais te montrer que ce n'est pas une fatalité. Je serai l'exception. D'accord ?**

-**D'accord.**

Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Ses yeux sombres accentués par le trait de Khôl noir dont émanait cette mélancolie qu'il voyait constamment en elle. Cette même mélancolie qui l'habitait lui aussi. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Non, jamais. Il caressa sa joue avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser longuement jusqu'à tant que le manque d'air se fasse sentir.

-**Mo ruin, **murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il recula légèrement son visage, posant son regard interrogateur sur elle.

-**C'est la même signification qu'Amralimê dans ma langue, **souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Il sourit doucement et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés. Délicatement, il joua avec la tresse qu'il lui avait faite alors qu'elle s'était calmée et souriait même un peu. Soudain, elle le repoussa gentiment avant de se lever.

-**J'ai quelque chose pour toi, **dit Sara en sortant des couvertures et en descendant du lit.

Elle se tint deux petites secondes au rebord, les jambes encore flageolantes à cause de leur activité de tout à l'heure puis elle se dirigea vers la table. Elle fouilla dans son sac pendant un petit moment et sortit enfin un objet qu'elle avait fabriqué. Elle le regarda un bref instant avant de refermer sa main dessus et elle se retourna. Là, elle haussa des sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-**La vue est belle ? **demanda-t-elle au Nain qui couvait du regard son corps nu avec gourmandise.

-**Magnifique, je dirais même, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sara rougit face au compliment et elle le rejoignit. Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui qui se redressait en position assise. Elle baissa son regard sur ses mains jouant avec l'objet puis elle le tendit à Thorin gardant le visage baissé, anxieuse de son verdict. Ce dernier le prit et l'examina. C'était une lanière de cuire d'assez grande largeur avec des fils à chaque bout. Sur cette lanière, il y avait deux traits parallèles gravés qui partaient de chaque extrémité et qui se rejoignaient au centre en un cercle composé de nœuds avec au centre un étrange symbole très compliqué. Doucement, il passa son pouce dessus, curieux de savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Il attrapa alors le menton de la jeune femme et la força à lever son visage vers lui. Là, il lui tendit la lanière et son poignet droit. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, elle la lui attacha autour avec les fils, s'assurant que cela ne se détacherait pas.

-**Qu'est-ce que cela représente ? **demanda enfin Thorin, en tournant son poignet de sorte à voir les symboles.

-**Ceci, **montra-t-elle en prenant le poignet de son amant et en passant son doigt sur le cercle, **sont des Nœuds circulaires. Ils soulignent la continuité de la vie ou l'éternité. Ce nœud celtique est souvent vu, chez mon peuple, sur les alliances échangé****e****s entre les amants pour signifier la nature sans fin de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ensuite, ce symbole-ci, **désigna-t-elle au centre, ** est le Nœud Celtique Dara et "Dara" dans ma langue signifie chêne. Cet arbre est considéré comme sacré pour nous. Il est le symbole de la destiné****e****, de la puissance, de la force, de la sagesse, de l'aptitude à diriger et de l'endurance. Par conséquent, tous ces attributs sont associés au Nœud Dara qui représente les racines du chêne. **

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du Nain.

-**J'ai pensé qu'il t'allait parfaitement bien. Puis ça rappelle ton surnom Ecu-de-Chêne, **dit timidement Sara.

-**Et pourquoi le cercle ? **demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-**Je pense que tu t'en doute****s****, non ? **rit-elle légèrement. **Ça signifie que…je suis à toi et que tu es à moi, **expliqua-t-elle, les joues roses avant de recevoir un baiser de sa part. **Cela te plaît ?**

-**Oui, il me plaît.** **C'est toi qui l'as fait ? **questionna-t-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle acquiesça.

\- **Chez Thranduil, **précisa la jeune femme avec une certaine amertume.** C'était b****ie****n la seule chose que je pouvais faire sans être surveillée constamment. **

-**Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? **s'enquit-il inquiet.

-**Non. Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est plutôt lui qui a eu quelques problèmes, **sourit-elle innocemment.

Il la regarda amusé, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire à ce satané elfe. Il approcha ses lèvres de ses épaules et y déposa plusieurs petits baisers de plus en plus enflammés, remontant dans son cou, alors qu'il fut empli une nouvelle fois de désir envers elle avant de la prendre et de l'allonger sous lui pour recommencer leur délicieuse activité de tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) **

**Je pense que vous avez reconnu la chanson "Toujours dans mon cœur" de Tarzan. Et la chanson que Gwen commence à peine à chanter, c'est "La Chanson de l'aubergiste" de la comédie musicale Mozart L'Opéra Rock. Voilà !**

**Je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine publication mais j'essaierai sûrement pendant les vacances. Voilà !  
**

**Bonne vacances et gros bisous !**

**P.S : fabienne.2869, j'ai bien reçu tes messages. Et je t'ai même répondu mais je sais pas si tu les a bien eu. Peut-être qu'il y a eu un problème, je ne sais pas. Donc voilà. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je les ai bien eu. Merci.  
**


	41. Départ en fanfare

**Hey !**

**J'ai promis que je reviendrai avec un nouveau chapitre pendant les vacances et théoriquement, on est encore en vacances bien que je commence déjà à déprimer. Donc me voilà !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci à fabienne.2869 et Maurore pour leurs reviews.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXXIX : Départ en fanfare

Sara ouvrit lentement les paupières et la première image qu'elle vit après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la pâle lueur du petit matin qui filtrait à travers la porte-fenêtre, c'était le visage endormi de Thorin. Il était paisible, détendu et ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient passer un souffle régulier et tranquille. Ses traits, toujours empreints de majesté, étaient pourtant ingénus ce matin-là. Elle sourit, emplie de tendresse envers lui.

La cheminée s'était éteinte depuis longtemps et il régnait dans la chambre un froid humide et pénétrant. Or, sous les draps avec Thorin, où leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et leurs corps enlacés, il faisait bon, une chaleur rassurante. Elle était heureuse, bien au chaud aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. En humant son odeur mêlée à celle de la sueur, témoin de leurs longs et tendres ébats, un frisson de bonheur parcourut son échine. Lentement, d'un geste encore lourd de sommeil, elle dégagea un bras de l'étreinte et caressa le visage du Nain, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et grisonnants qui le recouvraient. Les contacts ne le réveillèrent pas, mais ils lui tirèrent quelques moues contrariées. Il se mit à grommeler des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Seul une phrase vaguement intelligible finit par se frayer un passage parmi les autres :

-**Kili, la prochaine fois que tu caches des baies laxatives dans le repas de mes conseillers, je te donne une fessée déculottée devant tout le Royaume…**

Sara pouffa, cessant ses caresses. Au même moment, Thorin ouvrit un œil en poussant un soupir plein de torpeur. Son demi-regard s'attacha à celui de Sara. Il la fixa quelques secondes sans réagir et, quand il recouvra le fil de ses pensées, un sourire radieux prit place sur ses lèvres.

-**Bonjour…, **dit-il doucement.

Elle sourit avant de se hisser jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-**Bonjour, **répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-**Mahal, je veux bien être réveillé tous les matins de la sorte, **fit-il en gardant toujours son sourire chaleureux.

-**Cela va être le cas. Dorénavant, tu m'auras tou****s ****les matins dans ton lit pour un temps indéterminé, **l'informa-t-elle.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent une deuxième fois amoureusement avant que Thorin passe un bras autour de sa taille et échange les positions, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle.

-**Je vois que tu es bien réveillé, **rit-elle légèrement.

-**Parfaitement réveillé, **murmura-t-il alors qu'il déposait plusieurs baisers le long de son cou.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour savourer la douce sensation des lèvres chaudes contre sa peau qui descendaient de plus en plus bas.

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte avec force.

-**Sara ! Réveille-toi et ouvre-moi ta porte ! **hurla Gwen à l'extérieur.

Sous la surprise, la jeune femme repoussa violemment son amant qui retomba lourdement sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Elle se redressa, honteuse et inquiète, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à un Thorin, le souffle coupé, allongé sur le sol dur et froid.

-**Sara ? Ça va ? **s'inquiéta Lucy qui était avec Gwen dans le couloir alors que toutes deux avaient entendu le bruit dans la chambre.

-**Oui, oui, **répondit-elle précipitamment. **Je suis tombé****e**** de mon lit, **mentit-elle alors qu'elle descendit du lit, s'agenouillant auprès du Nain. **Je suis désolée, **murmura-t-elle. **Ça va ? **

-**Là, on peut dire que je suis vraiment réveillé, **gémit-il avant de se redresser et elle l'aida à se remettre complètement debout.

-**Il ne faut pas que les filles te voient ici, **expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, légèrement inquiète.

Elle courut dans toute la chambre attrapant tous les vêtements qu'elle trouvait, se demandant parfois comment ils avaient pu atterrir à certains endroits comme sa brassière qu'elle avait retrouvée sur la tablette de la cheminée à côté d'un vase ou la chemise de Thorin accrochée sur un des tableau qui ornait la chambre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle trouvait des vêtements de son amant, elle les lui lançait en pleine figure, ce dernier n'ayant même pas le temps de boucler la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il avait réussi à remettre.

-**Sara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? **s'impatienta Gwen.

-**Laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller ! **répondit celle-ci alors qu'elle enfilait sa culotte et une chemise de nuit puis elle s'adressa à Thorin. **Pas le temps de mettre ta chemise, **chuchota-t-elle, en le prenant par le bras et en l'emmenant vers la porte-fenêtre. **Tu vas te cacher sur le balcon.**

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, le froid les frappant de plein fouet et elle poussa le Nain abasourdi dehors, torse nu avec sa chemise dans les mains.

-**Qu'est-ce que…**

Thorin n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme lui ferma la fenêtre au nez alors qu'elle tira un peu les rideaux, laissant la lumière passer dans la chambre. Entendant les coups sur sa porte d'une Gwen impatiente, Sara prit un long gilet qu'elle enfila et plaça ses cheveux de sorte à cacher les marques sur ses épaules et au creux de son cou. Puis, elle prit une inspiration et alla ouvrir la porte.

-**Enfin ! **s'exaspéra sa meilleure amie quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte. **Tu en as mis du temps, **dit-elle en entrant sans permission suivie de Lucy qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

-**Excuse-moi de dormir, **répliqua Sara en fermant la porte. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

-**Tu pourrais pas me refaire ta boisson dégelasse mais qui a un super effet sur les gueules de bois, **demanda-t-elle. **Je me tape une putain de migraine.**

-**Langage ! **rabroua Lucy.

-**Oh ! Désolé****e** **_Maman_**** !**

Sara ne les écoutait pas, fixant les bottes naines qui trainaient près de son lit. Elle se gifla mentalement et en essayant d'être tout à fait normale, elle se précipita à son lit, envoyant discrètement d'un coup de pied les chaussures dessous.

-**Sara ? Oh tu m'écoutes !**

-**Oui oui. ****Tu veux un breuvage contre la gueule de bois ? Je te fais ça en deux secondes.**

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit sa boîte à remède et un bol en bois. Elle commença à préparer tandis que Gwen trouva une place sur la méridienne et que Lucy se dirigea vers son lit.

-**Euh…Sara ? Tu as tes règles ? **demanda la jeune fille, en regardant ses draps.

-**Quoi ?! **questionna cette dernière en relevant la tête.

-**Il y a une t****ac****he de sang sur ton lit, **montra Lucy du doigt.

La jeune femme blêmit. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Sa tante lui avait expliqué pourtant ce qui arrivait lors d'une première fois.

-**Euh…oui, oui. J'ai mes r****èg****les, **mentit-elle, retournant son attention sur ce qu'elle préparait pour éviter de fixer les filles.

Puis ce fut le silence pendant un bon moment, Gwen regardant les livres de son amie et Lucy fixant les tableaux. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua avant d'entrer, laissant apparaître la gentille Halaneï avec des vêtements dans les bras.

-**Bonjour mes Dames ! Bien dormi ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Très bien, **répondirent-elles en chœur.

-**Ma Dame, **s'adressa la servante à Sara, **je vous rapporte vos affaires d'hier propres et d'autres vêtements plus chaud****s**** pour votre départ.**

-**Merci Halaneï, **remercia la jeune femme. **Pose-les sur la table à côté de moi.**

La jeune servante obtempéra et commença à se diriger vers son lit.

-**Euh…Halaneï laisse les draps pour l'instant.**

-**Très bien, **dit-elle. **Voulez-vous que je vous apporte un petit déjeuner ? **

-**Non. Ça ira. Merci Halaneï.**

Sur ceux, la jeune fille s'inclina et sortit laissant la porte ouverte tandis que Sara terminait le breuvage et que Fili entra dans sa chambre.

-**Dis, Tantine, tu n'aurais pas vu mon Oncle ? **demanda le nain blond d'emblée.

-**Premièrement, bonjour, cela existe, et deuxièmement, qui te dit qu'il vient toujours me voir, **répliqua Sara, énervée et un peu mal à l'aise.

-**Euh…pardon, excuse-moi…Bonjour ! **

-**C'est mieux, **approuva-t-elle.

-**Comment le petit Blondinet obéit au doigt et à l'œil ? **se moqua Gwen.

-**Fili, laisse, **s'interposa Lucy, en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il était prêt à lâcher une réplique cinglante. **Elle a la gueule de bois.**

Le nain se calma et sourit à la jeune fille qui rougit quelque peu.

-**Rouh ! Qu'ils sont meugnon****s**** ! **s'exclama la jeune femme noire.

-**Gwen, ferme là,** fit Sara, en se dirigeant vers son amie avant de lui tendre le breuvage.** Et prends ça !**

Soudain, entra Balin qui salua le petit groupe avant de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme pour son dérangement.

-**Vous auriez pas vu Thorin ****par hasard**** ? **demanda-t-il.

-**J'ai déjà répondu à cette question et c'est non ! **s'exclama-t-elle, commençant à s'énerver qu'on entre dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin à vent.

-**La porte de sa chambre est fermé****e à**** clé, **rapporta Dwalin en entrant à son tour, s'adressant à son frère. **Elle l'a vu ?**

-**Non ! **cria-t-elle sèchement. **Je ne connais pas tous les faits et gestes de Thorin !**

-**Elle sait où est Thorin ? **demanda Nori, arrivant pile à l'instant, sur le seuil de la porte, n'ayant pas entendu sa réponse d'il y a deux secondes.

-**NON MAIS BORDEL ! **hurla-t-elle. **Ma chambre n'est pas un hall où on entre et sort comme on l'entend ! Alors maintenant, vous allez tous sortir et me laisser tranquille ! **

Elle agrippa le bras de Gwen et la mena de force dans le couloir, poussant par la même occasion les autres à sortir.

-**Et si vous voulez mon avis, laissez Thorin tranquille ! Dans une heure et demi, on va partir en direction de la dernière étape de cette quête. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de se détendre, de se reposer et surtout, D'ÊTRE SEUL !**

Elle claqua sa porte avec force et souffla pour décompresser. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles. Elle revint d'un seul coup à la réalité en se rappelant qu'elle avait un peu laissé on amant sur le balcon en plein milieu du froid hivernal.

-**Zut !**

Elle se précipita à la porte fenêtre, tira les rideaux et ouvrit. Ne voyant personne arriver, elle alla sur le balcon mais elle ne fit même pas un pas que deux bras l'enlacèrent, la faisant sursauter.

-**Thorin, **rit-elle après la surprise passée alors que ce dernier enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Elle remarqua qu'il était toujours torse nu mais il ne semblait pas vraiment craindre le froid pour l'instant. Mais elle décida quand même de rentrer à l'intérieur avec lui et ferma la fenêtre.

-**Je suis désolée pour tout ça, **s'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. **Mais je voulais éviter d'avoir les sous-entendus de Gwen ou de tes neveux. **

-**Ce n'est pas grave, **fit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il lâcha sa chemise qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.** J'ai même trouvé ça assez drôle de t'entendre te démener avec eux.**

-**Oui, bah…ils sont pénibles aussi. Ils entrent dans ma chambre comme ils veulent.**

Il rit devant sa petite moue boudeuse et posa un baiser sur son front. Elle lui sourit et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-**Alors il nous reste une heure et demi, c'est ça ? **demanda-t-il un sourire au coin.

-**Oui, **répondit-elle, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

-**Très bien. Nous allons alors nous occuper pendant cette petite heure, **fit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras telle une princesse.

Il la mena jusqu'au lit où il la lâcha sous ses rires, lui-même extrêmement de bonne humeur, et s'attela à s'occuper d'elle comme il se devait.

* * *

Sara attacha le bouton de son pantalon avant de tourner un regard vers un Thorin se débattant avec sa ceinture. Elle sourit avant de lui venir en aide. Puis elle l'aida à enfiler sa chemise avant de le mener vers sa porte. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir puis elle le laissa sortir.

-**Tu ne voudrais pas rester dans cette tenue ? **demanda-t-il avec un sourire en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme baissa son regard et comprit. Elle n'était habillée que de sa brassière et de son pantalon.

-**Non, **fit-elle avec un sourire au coin. **Je risque d'avoir un peu froid, je pense. Maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre avant que quelqu'un arrive.**

-**Très bien, **soupira-t-il déçu. **Même pas un dernier baiser ?**

-**Non. Va dans ta chambre.**

-**S'il te plaît ? **supplia-t-il avec un air de gamin.

-**J'ai di****t ****non. Tu es pire que Fili et Kili, **sourit-elle.

-**Allez. Rien qu'un.**

-**Non.**

Et elle ferma sa porte, s'empêchant de rire. Elle comprenait d'où venaient le caractère gamin des deux jeunes nains. Puis heureusement qu'elle avait refusé car elle savait sinon que cela aurait été encore plus difficile qu'il reparte. Elle soupira en souriant.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le reste des vêtements sur la table que lui avait déposés Halaneï. Elle enfila un haut simple à bretelles avant de mettre par dessus une tunique noire tirant sur le gris dont l'épaisseur lui tiendrait chaud. Elle attacha sa ceinture autour de sa taille avant d'accrocher son épée et son poignard. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute puis elle enfila la veste en cuir doublée de fourrure à l'intérieur que lui avait offerte Dwalin et les mitaines de Balin avant de mettre des chaussettes épaisses et ses bottes. Puis elle rangea toutes ses affaires qui étaient sèches dorénavant dans son sac. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans sa chambre et elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée d'où montaient des conversations. En descendant les marches qui y menaient, elle aperçut la Compagnie qui patientait dans le hall avec sur la table encore le petit déjeuner. En bas, elle salua tout le monde, ces derniers remarquant discrètement la tresse qui ornait de nouveau sa chevelure, et attrapa des tartines de confitures qu'elle mangea sur le pouce ainsi qu'un verre de lait qu'elle but d'une traite. Tout en faisant cela, elle détailla ses compagnons. Chacun était habillé avec des vêtements d'une propreté irréprochable et armé avec les jolis outils qu'il y avait dans l'armurerie de la ville. Mais quelque chose accrocha son regard. C'était la mine défaite de Kili, appuyé sur l'épaule de son frère. Il était très bien habillé, ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais il avait le visage aussi blême que la cire, et ses cheveux, gras et mal peignés, lui tombaient devant le visage par paquets. Sa face était mangée par de larges cernes bleuâtres. Les yeux vitreux, il toussait de temps à autre. Il grimaçait, il s'agrippait les flancs et à en juger par ses lèvres décharnées et les creux qui ceignaient ses joues, il avait passé la nuit à se vider.

Remarquant cela, Sara se faufila précipitamment entre ses amis et arriva devant les deux frères, la mine inquiète.

-**Kili, **murmura-t-elle, posant sa main sur son front moite pour constater sans grand étonnement qu'il était brûlant.

-**Ça va aller, **sourit-il faiblement.

-**Fili, aide-moi à l'installer sur une chaise, **ordonna-t-elle à son frère sans faire cas de sa remarque.

Le nain blond fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, inquiet lui aussi et heureux que Sara soit là, ne sachant où se trouvait Oïn. La jeune femme s'accroupit devant le jeune nain et commença à défaire le bandage à sa jambe.

-**La tisane a fait effet cette nuit ? **demanda-t-elle.

-**Au début, **souffla Kili.

-**Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu que ça n'allait pas dans sa chambre et je suis venu, **continua Fili.** Il se vidait toutes les dix minutes. **

Ce que lui raconta le nain ne la rassurait pas du tout. Les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigués n'avaient pas fait effet. Il fallait qu'elle étudie sa blessure. Elle finit de complètement enlever le bandage qui était imbibé de sang et de pus, fronçant du nez sous l'odeur qui se dégageait du tissu. Elle ordonna à Fili d'aller quérir de l'eau pour son frère, évitant ainsi qu'il voit la blessure. Puis précautionneusement, elle regarda à travers la déchirure du pantalon la plaie noire qui suppurait. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle se doutait que Kili était empoisonné mais elle n'avait aucune idée du poison.

-**Il faut que tu reste****s**** ici, Kili, **fit-elle, en levant son visage vers le jeune nain.

-**Ça va aller, **murmura ce dernier. **Je vais tenir.**

-**Kili, tu ne peux pas, **insista-t-elle. **Tu vas te tuer.**

Et elle s'empêcha de dire que c'était sûrement déjà trop tard.

-**Je vais dire à Thorin que tu dois rester ici, **continua-t-elle, en se levant.** Il y a probablement quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner dans cette ville. **

-**Non, s'il te plaît, **supplia-t-il en attrapant son poignet.** Ne le dis pas à Mon Oncle. Je veux venir et voir le royaume de mes ancêtres.**

Elle resta là, à le regarder dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire, sa raison lui criant d'aller prévenir le chef de la Compagnie alors que son cœur prenait parti du regard suppliant du jeune nain.

-**S'il te plaît, **souffla-t-il.

Ces quatre mots suffirent à la faire céder.

-**Très bien, **soupira-t-elle, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. **Mais tu resteras près de moi et tu feras ce que je te dirai****,**** c'est clair ?**

Il hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir venir. Sur ceux, revint Fili avec un verre d'eau pour son frère. Sara refit rapidement un nouveau bandage après avoir renettoyé la plaie et donna à Kili de quoi faire passer la douleur et lui redonner un regain d'énergie même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas faire grand effet.

La jeune femme les laissa et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, préoccupée par le cas de Kili, ne remarquant pas une Gwen nerveuse à côté d'elle. Cette dernière jetait des coups d'œil discrets à Dwalin qui discutait avec son frère. Elle avait peur de l'aborder. Pourtant d'habitude, elle ne craignait rien, même elle ne se gênait pas pour venir lui chercher des noises. Mais, là, pour le remercier, elle avait peur.

_Il était tard. Déjà la salle commençait à se vider de tout ce beau monde. Gwen, un peu pompette, prit son manteau et sortit dehors. Elle eut une expression émerveillée face à la neige qui recouvrait Lacville et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer des missiles contre les Nains qui sortaient, créant ainsi une immense bataille de boule__s__ de neige. C'était le camp de Gwen, Lucy, Fili, Ori et Nori contre Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bombur et Dori. La guerre faisait rage sous leurs éclats de rires. Au bout d'un moment, Gwen épuisée de se prendre pas mal de neige en pleine figure décida de rentrer à l'auberge. Elle était seule dans les rues calmes et peu éclairées, marchant pas très droit en riant toute seule comme une bécasse par moment. C'est là qu'un individu arriva près d'elle. Elle reconnut Alfrid._

_-__**Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle Guenièvre, **__fit-il en s'approchant un peu trop près d'elle._

_-__**Heu…merci, **__répondit-elle, étant redevenu étrangement lucide alors qu'elle se recula, finissant par se cogner contre le mur d'une maison derrière elle._

_-__**Que diriez-vous de monter dans mes appartements ? **__lui demanda-t-il, un immense sourire dévoilant ses dents noircies alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_-__**Non merci, **__paniqua-t-elle._

_-__**Je suis sûr que vous en avez envie, **__susurra-t-il, envoyant un frisson de dégoût dans la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme._

_Puis il lui agrip__p__a les poignets et plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, déposant des baiser sur sa peau. Gwen essaya de se débattre mais rien à faire. L'alcool avait rendu ses mouvements lents et mous. Des larmes commencèrent à sillonner ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas._

_Soudain, Alfrid fut arraché à elle et mit à terre par une magnifique droite dans la mâchoire. Devant elle, se dressait Dwalin, protecteur._

_-__**Dégage, **__grogna-t-il à l'attention du bras droit du Maître de Lacville. __**Et que je ne te revois pas tourner autour d'elle.**_

_Alfrid ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il partit, sans toutefois jeter un regard mauvais au Nain et à elle. Gwen resta un moment à fixer l'endroit par où avait disparu son agresseur, encore choqué par ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle remarqua que trop tard alors que Dwalin était reparti comme si de rien était. Bientôt, elle croisa les autres membres de la Compagnie qui rentraient à l'auberge, la saluant et la taquinant, et elle les suivit bien après, en fin de fil, reprenant peu à peu sa jovialité, entraînée par ses amis._

Gwen prit finalement son courage en main et s'approcha de Balin et Dwalin, essayant de se composer de son visage habituel.

-**Gwen ! **s'exclama joyeusement Balin. **Vous désirez quelque chose ?**

-**Euh…je…, **hésita-t-elle face au regard méprisant de Dwalin qu'elle eut envie soudain de taper, mais elle reprit finalement de sa verve et s'adressa au Nain avec fermeté, **je voulais juste dire merci à Dwalin pour hier soir, c'est tout. Maintenant, c'est fait. Je vous laisse.**

Et elle se retourna la tête haute, s'éloignant à grand pas sous le regard surpris de Balin et Dwalin qui intérieurement souriait.

Peu après, vêtu d'un manteau neuf d'un brun acajou, doublé de laine avec une magnifique cape rouge attachée avec une accroche en argent, Thorin rejoignit à son tour le rez-de-chaussée du Gai Pêcheur. Sa première réaction fut de trouver Sara au milieu de sa Compagnie qui était assise à une table, pensive. Il salua d'un signe de tête ses compagnons, s'avançant parmi eux et posa enfin sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta avant de lever son regard vers lui.

-**Thorin, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes cette manie de me prendre par surprise, **maugréa-t-elle, arrachant un sourire au Nain.

Elle se leva et il put détailler sa tenue qu'il appréciait en remarquant qu'elle portait la veste en cuir naine et les mitaines que lui avaient offertes Dwalin et Balin. Puis il remarqua le léger regard nerveux qu'elle adressa rapidement à son plus jeune neveu, Kili, qui sur le coup, l'inquiéta grandement avec son état de santé. Mais il ne montra rien et déclara d'une voix forte l'heure du départ.

En sortant de l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur, Sara plissa légèrement les yeux face à la lumière blanche et pure qui réfléchissait sur la neige immaculée. Le soleil, qui pointait à peine au-dessus de la ligne grisâtre formée par le lac, à l'Est, projetait ses rayons jaunes et pâles sur la ville. Les toits enneigés et les eaux gelées, Lacville était entièrement recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, avec ses rues étroites grossièrement dégagées à coup de pelles.

Lorsque toute la Compagnie fut sortie, leurs respirations créant des volutes blanches dans cet air glacial, ils empruntèrent un dédale de ruelles désertes, Thorin en tête. Sara se retrouvait aux côtés de ses deux amies, pas loin de Kili, jetant des coups d'œil vers lui pour s'assurer de son état.

-**Bonjour, **souffla une voix près d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Bilbon, lui faisant un petit sourire alors qu'elle se retint de rire face à son accoutrement. Avec son drôle de casque sur la tête et les vêtements trop grands des hommes, le hobbit était assez comique.

-**Bonjour, **le salua-t-elle d'un sourire amusé. **Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin. Où étiez-vous ?**

-**Euh…dans les cuisines, **répondit-il, légèrement coupable. **Histoire de second petit déjeuner. **

-**Tradition hobbit ?**

Le semi-homme hocha de la tête avec sérieux mais il rit pas très longtemps après avec la jeune femme.

A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du quai central, ils entendirent un grondement de discussions surexcitées. Le brouhaha se faisait plus confus à chaque pas qu'ils marquaient, jusqu'à couvrir le bruit de grincement sous leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige fraîche. C'était le bruit de rires, de bavardages, de trépignements d'une multitude de gens tassés le long des quais et des murs. Ils tournèrent une dernière fois, au recoin d'un étal misérable, et la place centrale apparut devant eux.

Les docks étaient noirs de monde. Toute la ville semblait s'être rassemblée là.

La Compagnie marcha d'un même pas vers la foule, essentiellement composée, de pêcheurs, de marchands et d'enfants aux revenus modestes. Quand ils les virent s'approcher, ils reconnurent immédiatement Thorin, futur Roi sous la Montagne qui menait ses hommes, et refluèrent vers eux en poussant des vivats. Des gardes du Maître intervinrent juste avant que les membres de la Compagnie ne se fassent bousculer. Ils repoussèrent la marée humaine, de sorte de former une petite allée jusqu'au quai où se trouvait leur bateau. Les gens, qui s'écartaient, effrayés par les gardes, grelottaient, sautaient sur place pour se réchauffer, mais irradiaient d'un bonheur chaud et contagieux. L'arrivée de Thorin et de sa Compagnie les chauffait à blanc ils chantaient et applaudissaient sur leur passage, l'air s'agitait de leurs effusions de joie. Et c'est là que Sara remarqua à quel point ses amis et elle représentaient un espoir pour les habitants, l'espoir de retrouver une vie convenable, de ne plus mourir de faim et de froid l'hiver, de n'être plus considérés comme de la vermine de bas-étage…

-**Ma Dame ! Ma Dame ! **appela une voix à travers la foule.

Sara tourna la tête et vit la jeune Halaneï essayer de se frayer un passage parmi la foule, suivie d'un jeune homme, mais arrivés au niveau des gardes, ils se firent refouler.

-**Eh ! Vous ! Rentrez dans le rang !**

-**Attendez ! **s'écria Sara, se dirigeant vers eux, laissant la Compagnie continuer sans elle. **Laissez-les passer !**

Le garde hésita un instant mais sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme, il obéit.

-**Merci Ma****d****ame, **souria la jeune servante, en s'inclinant, alors qu'elle et son ami purent passer la barrière de gardes. **Je vous présente mon fiancé, Yanick.**

-**Ma****da****me, **s'inclina profondément le jeune homme, mettant légèrement mal à l'aise Sara face à autant de manières.

-**Enchanté Yanick et tu peux te relever, **précisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et elle put l'observer. Il était grand, légèrement gringalet, les cheveux châtains-bruns, les yeux noisette et des paumettes hautes avec quelques tâches de rousseur. Il était mignon dans son genre.

-**Que me vaut ta venue ? **questionna-t-elle en direction d'Halaneï.

-**Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir sans vous dire au revoir, Ma****d****ame, **répondit la servante. **Et je voulais vous donner ceci.**

La jeune fille lui tendit un simple médaillon avec gravé dessus deux arbres dont les branches s'entrelaçaient, représentant la Soleil et le Lune dans la mythologie des Valars.

-**C'est rare de voir des Hommes encore vénérer les dieux, **remarqua-t-elle.

-**Dans ma famille, on a toujours été très croyant****s. ****J'espère que ce médaillon vous protégera Ma****d****ame. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.**

-**Merci Halaneï, **sourit émue Sara avant de remarquer les frissonnement de la jeune fille dû à son manteau en très mauvais état.

Elle ouvrit alors son sac et fouilla jusqu'à trouver sa vieille cape. Elle était peut-être un peu usée mais elle était encore assez épaisse pour protéger du froid.

-**Tiens, **fit-elle en lui tendant ce vêtement.

-**Mais Ma****d****ame ? **souffla Halaneï avec les yeux ronds alors que Yanick, qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la réchauffer, avait la même expression.

-**C'est pour te remercier pour ton service et ta gentillesse.**

-** Ma****da****me, c'est…c'est beaucoup trop…, **trembla la jeune fille alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. **Je ne peux accepter.**

-**Allons, ce n'est qu'une cape, **reprit Sara, gênée face à tant d'effusion pour un simple habit. **Et j'insiste. Tu me contrarierais si tu refusais.**

Alors Halaneï, d'une main hésitante, attrapa la cape et Yanick l'aida à la mettre sur ses épaules, tandis que la jeune servante, essaya de se calmer et de sécher ses larmes.

-**Merci, merci de tout mon cœur, **chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. **C'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de posséder. J'en prendrai le plus grand soin, je vous en donne ma parole !**

-**Je te fais confiance. Comme moi, je prendrai soin de ton médaillon. **

-**Sara ! **appela une voix au loin.

-**Bon, je dois y aller, **dit-elle après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de la voix. ** Ravie d'avoir fai****t t****a connaissance Yanick et j'espère que vous aurez une belle vie tous les deux.**

-**Merci, **remercia le jeune homme.

-**Bonne chance Ma****d****ame, **lui souhaita Halaneï, une dernière fois.

Sara leur sourit et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Arrivée à leur niveau, elle put entendre la remarque et la question posée à voix haute par Bilbon à l'encontre des autres alors qu'il grimpait dans la barque.

-**Vous savez qu'il nous en manque un ! Où est Bofur ?**

-**S'il n'arrive pas, nous partons sans lui, **répondit simplement Thorin qui laissait passer chacun des membres de sa Compagnie devant lui.

-**Il le faut si nous voulons trouver la Porte avant la nuit, **indiqua Balin sur le peu de temps qu'il leur restait jusqu'au jour de Durin. **Nous avons déjà pris assez de temps.**

Ce fut au tour de Sara de grimper dans la barque et Thorin lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

-**Où étais-tu passée ? **questionna-t-il à voix basse.

-**Je discutais, **répondit-elle.

-**Avec qui ? **demanda-t-il, une pointe de jalousie au fond de sa voix, en raffermissant sa prise sur son bras, surprenant légèrement Sara qui ne montra rien.

-**Avec la jeune fille qui a été à mon service et son fiancé.**

Thorin lui relâcha alors le bras, sûrement soulagé.

-**La prochaine fois, préviens-moi.**

-**Je te dirais même l'heure, le lieu et la date, **plaisanta-t-elle, arrachant un léger sourire au nain alors qu'elle put enfin monter s'asseyant aux côtés de ses deux amies tout en se frottant discrètement le bras, là où le nain avait serré un peu trop fort.

Thorin reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire, faire passer les armes et sacs de provisions que les gardes lui passaient avant d'attraper Kili quand ce dernier passa devant lui.

-**Pas toi ! Nous devons y être au plus vite, tu nous ralentirais.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, **commença Kili, croyant que son oncle plaisantait. **Je viens avec vous.**

-**Non, **contredit Thorin alors que Kili le regardait choqué qu'il lui refuse ce droit.

-**Je veux être là quand la porte s'ouvrira, **fit savoir le jeune nain à l'encontre de son Oncle. **Quand nous découvrirons les salles de nos Pères, Thorin.**

-**Kili, reste-ici. Repose toi, **lui demanda doucement le chef de la Compagnie, tout en posant une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'arrêter dans ses paroles. **Tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras guéri, **lui fit-il promettre.

Le jeune nain jeta un regard à Sara qui regardait la scène, choquée comme tout le reste de la Compagnie par cette décision. Mais la jeune femme nota de la rancœur envers elle et elle comprit pourquoi. Kili croyait qu'elle avait tout raconté à Thorin. Elle fit non de la tête mais le nain ne la crut pas et il se détourna pour aller s'assoir sur une caisse en bois pas loin. Elle allait se lever pour sortir de la barque, son devoir étant de rester auprès de Kili pour le soigner et pour pouvoir s'expliquer.

-**Restez** **là Sara, **l'arrêta Oïn. **Je reste avec lui. Mon devoir est d'être auprès du ****blessé****, **affirma le vieux nain en souriant à l'encontre de la jeune femme, remontant sur le quai et rejoignant les côtés de Kili, tandis qu'elle resta debout hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

-**Mon Oncle ? **interpella Fili. **Les récits de la Montagne ont bercé notre enfance, des récits que tu nous as faits. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça ?**

-**Fili !**

L'appel de Kili était déterminé quand il tenta de faire comprendre dans ce message à son frère de ne rien faire, alors qu'il se dégageait de la poigne de Oïn qui tentait de regarder ses pupilles pour tenter de diagnostiquer ce qu'il avait.

-**S'il le faut je le porterai, **termina par proposer Fili, refusant de laisser son petit frère derrière lui.

-**Un jour, tu seras Roi alors tu comprendras. Nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour un nain, **lui annonça durement Thorin. **Même si c****e sont n****os parents.**

Mais ce constat ne suffit guère à convaincre le bien fondé de ces mots, car un simple regard porté sur Kili qui répondait à la négation à une question posée par Oïn agenouillé auprès de sa jambe pour tenter de regarder sous les compresses qu'avaient posées Sara, suffit à Fili pour prendre sa décision. La seconde d'après, c'est déterminé que le jeune nain remonta sur le quai et s'apprêta à rejoindre son frère, mais son Oncle l'arrêta dans le processus.

-**Fili, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Ta place est dans la Compagnie !**

-**Ma place est auprès de mon frère !**

Et Fili se défit de sa poigne avec dureté et finit par rejoindre les côtés de Kili et Oïn. Sara, qui avait observé toute la scène, sentit quelqu'un passer à côté d'elle et elle ne vit que trop tard que Lucy était descendue de la barque et avait rejoint les deux frères.

-**Lucy ! **appela-t-elle, désemparée alors que cette dernière ignora son appel.

Sara ne voulait pas quitter la Compagnie mais elle ne pouvait non plus laisser Lucy. Elle était à sa charge. Elle l'avait déjà laissée dans Mirkwood, elle ne pouvait l'abandonner encore une fois. Elle s'apprêta à monter sur le quai quand elle sentit une main la retenir par le poignet.

-**Laisse, **souffla Gwen. **Je vais y aller. Je vais veiller sur elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

-**Mais Gwen…**

-**Non Sara. On a besoin de toi ici. Puis tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons tous droit dans la gueule d'un dragon, **essaya de plaisanter sa meilleure amie.

Sara observa Gwen. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression de se sentir seule à l'idée que ses amies n'allaient pas l'accompagner. Un sentiment d'abandon.

-**On s'est promis de ne plus se quitter, **rappela-t-elle.

-**Je sais, **sourit Gwen. **Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu partais pour toujours. On va se retrouver, hein ? Je suis persuadée que vous allez réussir. Et puis Thorin a plus besoin de toi que nous. D'ailleurs tu devrais mieux cacher ça, **dit-elle en passant un doigts à la base du cou de son amie où se trouvait une marque à peu près caché par le col de la tunique.

Sara rougit instantanément en portant sa main à son cou sous le rire de son amie. Elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule, souriant légèrement elle aussi. Puis elles se prirent dans les bras se serrant avec force.

-**T'as à intérêt à revenir, **souffla Gwen à son oreille.

-**Promis. Et toi veille****s ****bien sur eux quatre.**

-**Je pense que c'est plus eux qui vont veiller sur moi, **rit-elle.

Sara rit aussi et elle se détachèrent l'une de l'autre avant que Gwen monte sur le quai adressant un regard équivoque à Thorin du genre : « tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon je me chargerai personnellement de toi ». Puis elle rejoignit le petit groupe tandis que le chef de la Compagnie montait sur le bateau lorsque les trompettes se mirent à sonner autour d'eux alors que le Maître de Lacville montait sur son piédestal.

* * *

Au même moment, là où la Compagnie ne pouvait savoir, dans la grande salle où la fête avait battu son plein hier soir, sous la table remplis encore des victuailles et autres verres qui avaient été utilisés, le dernier nain, Bofur, finit par entendre les trompettes sonner et se réveilla du sommeil lourd dans lequel il se trouvait.

-**Par ma barbe…c'est déjà l'heure !**

Se redressant en sursaut et se cognant la tête sous la table par la même occasion, c'est un peu bancal que Bofur se releva tout en réajustant son chapeau sur sa tête d'une main et attrapa l'un des verres de vin qu'il porta à ces lèvres. Buvant un coup une dernière fois, il s'empressa de quitter la grande salle et de courir vers le quai pour rattraper son bateau.

-**Attendez-moi !**

-**…vous comblent tous de bienfaits ! **termina le Maître.

Et sur les sonnements de trompettes, la Compagnie quitta le quai, se mettant à ramer pour faire avancer leur barque vers l'une des sorties de Lacville, tandis que seule Sara fixait ses cinq amis restés sur le quai. Bofur finit par atteindre, non sans mal, le quai de départ, avisant la Compagnie disparaître à l'autre bout. Il souffla de dépit et se tourna pour finir par constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à demeurer derrière.

-**Vous aussi vous avez loupé le bateau ? **demanda-t-il tout en regardant Oïn et Fili, tous les deux agenouillés aux côtés de Kili et Gwen et Lucy qui fixaient avec inquiétude leur ami.

Seulement, aucun d'entre eux n'eût la possibilité de répondre que…

-**Kili !**

Rattrapant son frère dans ses bras alors que ce dernier chancelait en avant, Fili le retint tandis qu'Oïn porta sa main à la poitrine du jeune nain pour compter le pouls.

-**On devrait l'emmener chez le Maître de Lacville, **proposa Bofur alors qu'il voyait au loin ce dernier et son acolyte s'éloigner de l'estrade en direction de l'Hôtel de Ville. **Il pourra peut-être nous aider.**

-**Esp****é****rons****-****le, **marmonna Gwen, pas vraiment convaincue par cette idée.

Là-dessus, ils partirent, Fili et Bofur soutenant Kili qui était de plus en plus faible, suivis des deux filles et d'Oïn. Rapidement, ils retrouvèrent le chemin de la maison du Maître, celui-ci s'apprêtant à y entrer avec Alfrid quand ils les arrêtèrent.

-**Attendez ! **lança Fili. **S'il vous plaît, on a besoin d'aide ! Mon frère est malade !**

-**Malade ? **répéta le Maître. **C'est contagieux ? **demanda-t-il avant de se couvrir la bouche d'un mouchoir. **Reculez ! Alfrid, ne les laisse pas s'approcher !**

Son bras droit se plaça alors devant lui comme pour le protéger avec son air condescendant alors que Oïn s'approcha un peu.

-**S'il vous plaît, il nous faut des remèdes ! **demanda-t-il.

-**Ai-je l'air d'un apothicaire ? **cracha Alfrid. **On n'en a pas fait assez pour vous ? Le Maître est un homme occupé. Il n'a pas le temps à perdre avec des nains malades tels que vous ! Partez, vous entendez ? Fichez le camp !**

-**Lâch****es**** ! Saleté****s**** de rat ! Allez vous faire engraisser comme les porcs que vous êtes ! **hurla Gwen, hors d'elle face au comportement de ces deux êtres infâmes qui à peine quelques minutes plus tôt les avaient considérés comme des invités de marque.

Alors que ces derniers retournaient à l'intérieur de la demeure, ignorant le venin que la jeune femme déversait sur eux, des gardes repoussèrent leur petit groupe loin du bâtiment.

-**Que faisons-nous ? **questionna Fili d'une voix légèrement paniquée par l'état de son frère qu'il soutenait.

-**Bard, **souffla Lucy après un temps de réflexion. **Lui seul pourrait probablement nous aider.**

Tout le monde acquiesça et repartit, cette fois en direction de la maison du Batelier. Après plusieurs ruelles, ils y arrivèrent, montant les marches menant à la porte d'entrée, avec plus ou moins de difficulté pour Kili. Bofur toqua alors à la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Bard qui, la surprise passée, affichait un visage plein de ressentiments envers ces personnes, bien que le principal concerné, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir, ne se trouvait pas devant lui .

-**Non ! J'en ai fini ****a****vec vous. Allez-vous-en !**

Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais Bofur la bloqua, l'en empêchant.

-**Non, non, non ! S'il vous plaît ! Personne ne nous aidera, **insista le nain à la chapka avant de lui montrer la raison de l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux ainsi que dans ceux d'Oïn et Lucy alors qu'eux trois se décalèrent pour le laisser voir. **C'est Kili, il est malade. Très malade, **vint-il à préciser alors que le jeune nain brun redressa vers lui un visage pâle et maladif tandis que Fili et Gwen le portaient presque totalement.

-**S'il vous plaît, **supplia Lucy.

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Bard pour savoir exactement quoi faire.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**Oui, la Compagnie se sépare une nouvelle fois, tout comme les filles. Et on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin du deuxième film avec Smaug. **

**Je vais essayer de m'avancer pendant ces semaines de cours mais je ne promets rien tout comme de la prochaine publication. Ça va être difficile.**

**Voilà !**

**Je vous dis bonne reprise pour celles qui sont dans ce cas et à la prochaine !**

**Gros bisous**


	42. La désolation de Smaug et ()

**JOYEUX NOËL ! *évite les projectiles*  
**

**Hey mais c'est Noël ! *reçoit des regards noirs* Bon, j'avoue que j'ai laissé un très, très, très, gros délai entre le chapitre précédent et celui-là. J'en suis profondément désolé. Mais *mine déconfite* ça ne s'arrangera pas. Là, j'entre dans la ligne droite qui mène au Bac et ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Donc je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Enfin, bref. J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes, profité de vos familles et que vous avez été bien gâtées par le Père Noël. Vous le méritez. Vous êtes des lectrices fidèles (*rattrape-toi comme tu peux !* se moque une personne à côté de moi) Oh ! La ferme Gwen ! Retourne dans l'histoire ! (*Non ! Je proteste ! Je ne suis même pas dans ce chapitre ! C'est une honte !*) Et alors ! Lucy, Fili, Kili et les autres ne protestent pas. (*Mais on s'en fout des autres. Si on ne les voit pas, ce n'est pas très grave.*, *Hum hum* fit une voix derrière elle, *Oh ! Mes chers amis !* s'écrie Gwen penaude, en remarquant Lucy, Fili, Kili malade, Oïn et Bofur la regardant un air réprobateur, les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines, *Gwen, on doit discuter* déclara Lucy, *Sur le fait qu'on ne soit pas important* rajouta Fili) Bon ! Bah, je te laisse ! Passe un bon moment !**

**Et je vous laisse vous aussi lire tranquillement ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XL : La Désolation de Smaug et la Porte secrète

Lacville était devenu un point dans l'horizon derrière eux, masqué par la brume matinale qui recouvrait le lac. Les lueurs rougeoyantes de l'aube s'éclaircissaient tandis que le soleil montrait de plus en plus le bout de son nez. Dans le bateau qui fendait les eaux du lac, se trouvait la Compagnie dont la plupart des nains étaient armés de rames pour avancer droit vers leur cible ne se trouvant plus qu'à une bonne centaine de kilomètres d'eux. Leur chef demeurait debout à l'avant de la barque, alors que sa bien-aimée et le cambrioleur se trouvaient juste derrière lui. Cette dernière avait le regard rivé sur l'endroit où se trouvait Lacville, ses mains jouant inconsciemment avec le médaillon que lui avait donné plutôt la jeune servante, Halaneï. Elle sentit une douce main se poser sur les siennes et elle tourna son regard sur le hobbit.

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, **rassura celui-ci. **Elles sont avec Fili et Oïn. Elles ne risquent rien. **

-**Je sais Bilbon, **sourit-elle tristement. **Mais je m'inquiète plus pour Kili.**

-**Il…il va guérir. Oïn va réussir à le soigner. J'en suis persuadé, **essaya-t-il de la convaincre. **Concentrez-vous pour l'instant sur notre objectif. Ça ne servira à rien de vous faire un sang d'encre.**

-**Oui. Vous avez raison, **se reprit-elle, en se redressant légèrement, se rendant compte que le semi-homme avait bien raison. **Merci mon ami, **remercia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle porta son regard sur Erebor tout en mettant autour de son cou le médaillon. Thorin, qui avait parfaitement entendu leur petite conversation, se tourna légèrement vers elle et lui caressa le visage en lui offrant un petit sourire pour la rassurer, sourire qu'elle lui rendit, avant de se reconcentrer sur son royaume.

* * *

Ils terminèrent par laisser le bateau sur la rive, abandonnant quelques affaires qu'ils n'auraient guère besoin pour la longue marche qu'ils allaient entreprendre jusqu'à la Montagne. Ils durent traverser les déserts rocheux et aride qui se trouvaient entre le lac et celle-ci mais la Compagnie avançait d'un bon pas et le fait étrange qu'avec l'altitude la neige n'était présente, facilitait beaucoup leur ascension. Gravissant les pentes rocheuses, certaines collines ou traversant une prairie de terre rocailleuse, un tel endroit vint à surprendre Bilbon alors qu'il finit par s'arrêter et écouter les bruits autour de lui.

Rien.

Aucun son ne filtrait dans cet endroit.

-**Quel silence, **ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer alors que Sara s'arrêta à ses côtés aussi, hochant de la tête pour approuver ses dires.

-**Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, **leur avoua Balin se trouvant juste derrière eux et venant les rejoindre. **Jadis, ces pentes étaient couvertes de forêt, **précisa-t-il en désignant les pentes rocheuses et rigides qui se trouvaient devant eux.

Pendant que Bilbon observait le paysage, essayant d'imaginer ce que cela avait été autrefois, Sara remarqua un oiseau qui la frôla sur sa gauche et battit frénétiquement des ailes avant de finir par se poser sur un rocher à quelques mètres d'eux. La jeune femme pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. C'était une grive… _« Une grive ! »_ se dit-elle soudain se rappelant de l'énigme sur la Porte Secrète qu'avait découvert le Seigneur Elrond à Fondcombe, il y a de cela plusieurs mois plutôt. Ils se rapprochaient de leur but.

-**Les arbres étaient plein de chant d'oiseau, **poursuivait Balin sur le bel endroit qu'avait été cette vallée autrefois.

-**Détendez-vous Maître Sacquet. Nous avons des armes, des vivres et nous avançons vite, **rassura Thorin en rejoignant leur côté avec les autres retardataires de la bande tout en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du hobbit.

Le chef de la Compagnie finit soudain par reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Un lieu étrangement familier. Courant vers le promontoire rocheux qui se tenait devant eux, Thorin posa la pointe de son épée naine sur le sol alors qu'il avisa le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui. Très vite le reste de la Compagnie le rejoint et fixa ce qui avait attiré son regard. Tous firent silence quand ils aperçurent une ancienne citée se dressant devant eux, au cœur même de la vallée, et qui semblait encore tenir debout alors qu'elle paraissait depuis longtemps abandonnée. Une ancienne citée humaine qui se tenait non loin du Royaume des Nains d'Erebor.

-**Quel est cet endroit ? **demanda Ori, choqué en apercevant ces ruines au loin.

-**Autrefois, c'était la ville de Dale, **confia Balin. **Aujourd'hui, c'est un champ de ruine. La Désolation de Smaug, **finit-il par préciser sur qui était le responsable de ce carnage et de ces terres désolées.

Sara ressentait un soulèvement de tristesse et de désespoir face à la présence inattendue de ces ruines dans ce paysage aride. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent…rien qu'un silence de mort oppressant.

-**Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith, **informa Thorin sur le temps qui passait. **Nous devons trouver la Porte secrète avant la nuit. En route ! **ordonna-t-il.

-**Un instant ? **demanda Bilbon en se tournant vers lui, attirant tous les regards des nains et celui de Sara. **Nous sommes bien au promontoire ? Gandalf voulait qu'on le retrouve ici. En aucun cas nous devions…**

-**Vous le voyez ? **le coupa le Roi déchu d'un ton dur tout en désignant les alentours vides de toutes vies, recevant pour toute réponse du hobbit une moue embarrassée. **Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le Magicien. Nous ferons sans lui. Venez !**

Les autres de la Compagnie le suivirent et Bilbon jeta un regard inquiet à Sara avant de suivre les autres. Cette dernière demeura un instant figé à fixer les ruines de Dale. Elle comprenait les craintes de son ami car elle avait les mêmes. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Gandalf pour qu'il ne soit pas présent à leur rendez-vous et elle espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était rien de grave. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait le pressentiment que son ami de longue date était dans les ennuis. Et pas des moindre.

* * *

Terminant par planter son épée dans le sol alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Thorin finit par aviser Dwalin et Gloïn sur le monticule de rocher devant lui.

-**Alors ?**

-**Rien ici ! **avertit Dwalin.

Depuis que la Compagnie avait passé Dale, ils s'étaient dispersés dans la partie de la Montagne où il devait trouver la Porte Secrète, demeurant toujours à porter de voix et de vus pour s'alerter s'ils finissaient par la trouver. Alors aux dires de ses camarades, Thorin s'était empressé de sortir la carte de ses affaires, celle-ci étant demeuré intacte après toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient eues, ce qui était un miracle en soit.

-**Si cette carte dit vrai, la Porte se trouve juste au-dessus de nous, **précisa le chef de la Compagnie aux restes des Nains alors qu'il porta son regard vers la partie rocheuse en hauteur, espérant y trouver un passage vers celle-ci.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas lui ou un autre des Nains qui trouva le passage mais bien Bilbon, qui en contournant un petit pic rocheux, finit par aviser une étrange statue de pierre, représentant un Nain armuré et dont le côté dévoilait un escalier montant, semblant représenter des motifs en zigzague sur l'armure.

-**Sara ? **demanda le hobbit à son amie qui l'accompagnait. **Vous croyez que ça peut être le passage ? **

La jeune femme leva son regard vers ce que lui désignait Bilbon et elle sourit avant de tourner son regard pétillant vers lui, acquiesçant vivement de la tête.

-**Hey ! **cria-t-elle à la Compagnie en levant les bras pour qu'ils puissent voir où ils étaient. **Bilbon a trouvé !**

-**Là-haut ! **précisa le semi-homme.

Toute la Compagnie se joignit rapidement à eux et finit par apercevoir ce qu'ils avaient vu. Thorin, s'approchant d'eux deux, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant les marches montantes, tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Bilbon.

-**Vous avez une très bonne vue Maître Sacquet !**

Sara sentit les doigts de son amant frôler sa taille pour la remercier aussi. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était Bilbon qui avait trouvé. Mais elle voyait dans l'attitude de son Roi qu'il était excité et impatient d'arriver au but, même s'il essayait de se contrôler, et elle n'allait pas dire non à un geste tendre de sa part.

Ils reprirent alors leur marche en direction de cette statue. En une demi-heure à peine, ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier et Sara leva le nez en l'air pour essayer d'apercevoir la fin de cet escalier ingénieusement creusé. Escalier, qui théoriquement menait nulle part nulle part sinon à la Porte Secrète. Là-haut se trouvait la fin de leur voyage. Un bien long voyage, fait de dangers, de peurs et de colère entremêlés. Mais aussi constellé de moments de joie et de rire. Et ce voyage s'arrêtait là, en haut de ces marches. Elle ressentit à la fois un sentiment d'excitation et de légère mélancolie. Soudain, elle entendit qu'on l'appela et elle vit que Thorin et Dwalin avait déjà commencé à monter et que c'était à son tour de les suivre. Ce qu'elle fit.

La montée prit toute la fin d'après-midi et chacun des membres de la Compagnie avaient dû veillé à faire attention, devant s'aider de leurs mains pour grimper les grandes marches ou comme de s'aider mutuellement pour parvenir à escalader sans retomber plus vite qu'ils n'étaient montés.

Parvenus, enfin, sous le menton de la statue, l'escalier s'aplanissait en une pente douce qui suivait le manche d'une grande hache de guerre que le colosse de pierre portait sur l'épaule. Là, l'étroit passage faisait un écart derrière la pointe supérieure de la hache et, au bout, il tournait et s'ouvrait sur un petit renfoncement à ciel ouvert, aux parois raides et au sol terreux, parsemé de mousse.

Essoufflé, Thorin respira à pleins poumons et s'avança vers l'autre extrémité de la corniche, vers la paroi rocheuse. Il examina rapidement la roche tandis que la Compagnie se rassemblait derrière lui. On n'y voyait aucun signe de montant, de chambranle ou de poignée, pas plus que de verrou ou de serrure. Mais il savait qu'il se tenait au bon endroit.

-**Ça doit être ça, **déclara-t-il en effleurant la paroi avec les doigts. **La Porte Secrète. Que tous ceux qui ont douté de nous se repentent ! **lança-t-il victorieux en se tournant vers eux et en leur montrant la clé de la Porte Secrète qu'il avait conservé précieusement depuis que Gandalf la lui avait remise à Cul-de-Sac.

Tous crièrent de joie, certains lançant des jurons à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient douté de leur mission et ils purent de nouveau tous souffler de soulagement. Sara et Bilbon s'étaient un peu effacés car ils se sentaient un peu de trop. C'était le moment des Nains. Mais ils avaient participé à l'effusion de joie et de là où ils se tenaient, sur le côté, derrière la Compagnie, ils observaient la suite des évènements.

-**Bien. Nous avons une clé, **fit remarquer Dwalin alors qu'il s'avança vers la pierre grise de la paroi, se mettant à chercher l'endroit où elle devrait aller. **Donc il y a une serrure quelque part.**

**-La dernière lumière du jour de Durin, **débuta Thorin, son regard rivé sur le soleil couchant à l'horizon avant de reporter son attention sur la paroi rocheuse, **brillera sur la serrure, **termina-t-il sur l'énigme de la carte.

Mais rien ne se passa. Aucune serrure ne vint à apparaître sous leurs yeux alors que le crépuscule continuait sa lente course vers l'horizon.

-**Nori !**

-**Oui.**

Sous l'ordre implicite de Thorin, le voleur de la Compagnie sortit ses instruments et se précipita au côté de Dwalin qui continuait de tâter le mur pour trouver cette maudite serrure. Se mettant à placer le verre qu'il avait chipé à Lacville et la cuillère avec, Nori se mit à toquer contre la paroi à plusieurs endroits pour tenter de trouver une résonnance alors que Dwalin se mettait à pousser contre la pierre, espérant pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

-**La lumière baisse ! Vite ! ** Les pressa le chef de la Compagnie alors qu'ils ne restaient que très peu de temps avant que le soleil disparaisse derrière la ligne d'horizon et la tension monta parmi le reste de la Compagnie.

Toujours en frappant frénétiquement avec sa cuillère, Nori était de plus en plus alerte au moindre son, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Dwalin avait fini par perdre patience et se mettait à assener des coups contre la pierre pour la faire céder.

-**Arrête ! Je n'entends rien avec tes coups de pieds ! **s'exclama énervé Nori à l'encontre du grand guerrier.

-**Je ne la trouve pas ! **rétorqua Dwalin. **Elle n'est pas là ! Elle n'est pas là !**

-**Défoncez-là !**

Suivant l'ordre précipité de Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur et Gloïn se mirent frénétiquement à frapper leur hache et leur marteau contre la paroi rocheuse, tentant de forcer la Porte secrète à s'ouvrir alors que la tension grandissait de plus belle parmi les autres membres de la Compagnie, ces derniers avisant les derniers rayons de soleil qui disparaissaient petit à petit.

-**Allez ! **pressa Thorin qui avait jeté lui aussi un coup d'œil au soleil, espérant un dernier miracle. **Il faut y arriver !**

-**Ça ne sert à rien !** cria Balin. **La Porte est scellée, on ne peut la forcer ! Une puissante magie la protège, **leur fit-il remarquer sur la protection que possédait cette dernière.

Les trois Nains cessèrent de s'acharner sur la pierre tandis que le soleil termina enfin sa course, disparaissant complètement à l'horizon. La nuit se leva et tous les regards se rivèrent sur la pierre grise pendant que la Compagnie attendit en silence que quelque chose se produise. Mais rien arriva.

-**Non ! **refusa Thorin paniqué alors qu'il reprenait la carte en main, lui jetant des regards perdus. **_La Dernière Lumière du Jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure…_****C'est ce qui est écris. Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé Balin ? **demanda-t-il à son vieil ami pour lui demander conseil.

-**Nous avons perdu la lumière. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, **avoua tristement Balin alors qu'il porta son regard sur le reste de la Compagnie. **Nous avions une seule chance. Allons-nous-en les gars. C'est fini.**

Chamboulée par leur échec et encore plus par la tristesse qu'il causait à ses compagnons, Sara observa leur réaction, démunie. Leurs visages s'affaissaient, ils laissaient la déception les gagner physiquement. Ces Nains exilés, arrachés à leurs origines, nourris par l'espérance de reconquérir un jour leur foyer, se trouvaient dans un état d'hébétude.

Balin fut le premier à quitter les lieux. Les Nains le suivirent au compte-goutte en traînant des pieds, comme s'ils avaient triplé de poids. Eux qui encore hier fêtaient leur victoire prochaine, ils s'en allaient pourtant avec l'impression d'avoir commis un échec.

-**Un instant. Où…où vont-ils ? **questionna Bilbon, en regardant Sara qui baissa la tête avant de poser son regard sur Thorin qui restait pétrifié, fixant la paroi, perdu. **Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer ! Pas maintenant !**

Mais les mots du hobbit ne firent aucun effet. Thorin, choqué et brisé de savoir son rêve et celui de ses ancêtres réduit à néant, avisa la clé qu'il avait en main et lentement, il laissa cette dernière tomber au sol. Puis il finit par porter son regard vers Bilbon avant de le poser sur Sara qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place près du chemin pour redescendre.

-**Thorin ? Vous ne pouvez pas…**

Monsieur Sacquet ne put finir sa phrase que Thorin lui colla la carte sur la poitrine avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Il passa devant Sara, lui jetant un léger regard et continua sa route.

-**Thorin ! **l'appela la jeune femme.

Mais rien y fit. Sara tourna sa tête vers Bilbon, échangeant un regard tous les deux.

-**Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter si près du but, **se désola le hobbit.

-**Bilbon…**

-**Non ! **la coupa-t-il, commençant à légèrement à s'énerver. **Vous n'allez pas abandonner vous aussi. Je ne vous ai jamais connu défaitiste Sara et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez l'être. Est-ce clair ?**

-**Euh…oui Bilbon, **hocha-t-elle rapidement de la tête, surprise de la détermination farouche de son ami.

Monsieur Sacquet avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être défaitiste. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Mais les Nains partaient, elle ne pouvait les laisser faire.

-**Je vais aller convaincre Thorin et les autres, **avertit-elle et Bilbon hocha de la tête avec un sourire, heureux de retrouver son amie.

Sara partit alors sur les traces des Nains. Elle refit le chemin inverse, pratiquant la pente douce et au détour, sous le menton de la statue, elle vit Thorin qui allait commencer à descendre les marches.

-**Thorin ! **s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui, ce dernier se retournant vers elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et essaya de capter son regard mais en vain. Il le gardait obstinément baissé comme s'il avait honte de lui-même, de ne pas avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de la quête. Et elle devinait sa souffrance de savoir que sa seule chance de pouvoir retrouver son foyer s'était envolée.

-**Thorin…, **reprit-elle doucement. **Mo ruin, écoute-moi.**

La tendresse de son intonation lui fit enfin lever les yeux vers elle.

-**J'ai échoué…, **murmura-t-il, la voix secouée. **Amralimê, j'ai lamentablement échoué.**

Thorin était tout pâle, tout blanc, et de ses yeux fixes on voyait une souffrance pure. Il paraissait si malheureux que le cœur de Sara se déchira de le voir ainsi. Elle l'enlaça alors et il plongea son visage dans son cou, inspirant avec force son parfum pour se calmer.

-**Ne dis pas ça, **murmura-t-elle à son oreille.** Tu n'as pas échoué, pas encore.**

-**Cette porte est inviolable, Sara, **lui répondit-il, sa voix étouffée dans son cou.** C'est terminé. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.**

La Quête était terminée et c'était un échec. Il allait rentrer aux Ered Luin alors qu'il ne s'y était jamais sentis chez lui. Tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir une foutue porte. Il aurait presque envie de rire. Il resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme pour ne pas craquer et il sentait sa main douce passer dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Il eut un léger sourire triste. Il avait peut-être échoué à atteindre son but mais il avait trouvé quelque chose au cours de cette quête, quelque chose d'important et c'était son Unique.

Cette dernière espérait retenir Thorin aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour que Bilbon puisse trouver une solution car elle savait que c'était peine perdu d'essayer de résonner cette tête de mule de Nain, même si elle comprenait sa douleur et que cela la rendait malade de le voir dans cet état. C'était à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point les humeurs et les sentiments de quelqu'un pouvaient dépendre de celles de la personne qu'il aimait. Comme un lien.

Soudain, une lueur blanche et bleutée à la fois perça à travers les nuages, faisant lever la tête de Sara. La lune brillait au-dessus d'eux et les mots de l'énigme lui revinrent instantanément à l'esprit. _« Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure »._

-**La lune, **souffla-t-elle, venant de comprendre. **C'est la lune !**

-**Comment ? **questionna Thorin en se dégageant de l'étreinte, la regardant, perplexe.

Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux à entendre la voix de Bilbon crier au-dessus d'eux.

-**Revenez ! Revenez ! Thorin ! C'est la lumière de la lune, la dernière lune de l'automne !**

Le chef de la Compagnie finit par saisir le message qu'essayait de faire passer Sara et Bilbon et il se traita d'idiot quand il saisit que l'énigme n'avait jamais indiqué le soleil mais qu'elle faisait allusion à la lune. Les autres Nains, en entendant le cri de Bilbon, avaient rapidement remonté l'escalier et se tenaient maintenant devant leur Roi et leur future Reine, leurs portant un nouveau regard dans lequel brillait une lueur d'espoir et cela fut amplement suffisant à Thorin pour s'empresser de remonter le plus vite possible, suivie de près par Sara et les autres.

Et il eut bien fait lorsqu'il vit Bilbon donner un coup sans faire exprès à la clé en laiton par terre alors qu'il la cherchait. Celle-ci fonça droit vers le ravin et Thorin eut tout juste le temps de retenir le fil enroulé autour de la clé avec son pied que cette dernière tinta contre l'escarpement, pendue dans le vide. Le hobbit souffla de soulagement ainsi que Sara qui était arrivée pile à ce moment-là.

Thorin se baissa alors lentement, avec précaution et rattrapa la clé, la mettant en sécurité dans sa main. Derrière Sara, les Nains apparaissaient un par un. Pas un ne parlait, ils étaient tous très silencieux. Le Roi déchu se releva sans un mot. Il s'approcha de la porte cachée, yeux rivés sur la serrure brillante que dévoilait un rayon de lune. Il s'arrêta au pied du mur. La serrure projetait sur son visage une aura bleutée, ses yeux brillant d'argent. Son expression était indescriptible mais Sara se doutait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour conserver son calme. Une fausse-joie lui avait suffi, il ne se risquerait pas à une seconde.

Là, il glissa la clé dans la serrure, cette dernière s'y adaptant parfaitement, et doucement mais sûrement, il la tourna tout en entendant parfaitement le déclic rocailleux que la porte fit quand elle fut déverrouillée. Terminant par poser ses mains dessus, Thorin donna une pression contre jusqu'à ce qu'une résistance cède et là, les contours de la porte apparurent avant de tourner sur des gonds invisibles. La porte s'immobilisa contre une paroi intérieure et apparut un long et noir tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la Montagne d'où un courant d'air fétide et chaud reflua des profondeurs. Aucun nain ne vint à parler. Un silence révérencieux régnait sur le groupe alors qu'ils fixaient avec joie l'entrée qui les séparait de leur ancien foyer.

-**Erebor, **souffla Thorin.

Et Sara ressentit l'euphorie électrisante qui s'emparait de son amant alors qu'il se tenait debout sur le seuil de la porte.

-**Thorin ?**

Se tournant vers son vieil ami, le dénommé souria à l'encontre de Balin et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Alors que le vieux guerrier ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes de joie couler. Ils étaient chez eux.

Thorin entra en premier dans le tunnel - personne ne commettrait l'affront de lui priver l'honneur qui lui revenait - et effleura les parois de ses doigts en avançant.

-**Je reconnais ces murs… Ces couloirs… Cette roche…, **se rappela le Roi d'une voix nostalgique alors qu'il admirait les murs et la pierre qui se dressaient devant lui, plongé dans les bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécus ici-même. **Tu te souviens Balin ? De grande salle où l'or étincelait ?**

-**Je me souviens, **répondit simplement Balin en entrant à son tour alors que les autres finirent par le suivre, accompagné de Bilbon.

Seule, Sara resta à l'extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas perturber ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'aux Nains. Et c'était chez eux. Pas chez elle. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'entrer dans cette Montagne sans leur permission.

Tout était très silencieux. A l'intérieur, les Nains se recueillaient, muets de paroles mais pas de pensées. C'est à ce moment-là que Bilbon se retourna et remarqua que son amie était restée dehors.

-**Vous n'entrez pas Sara ? **demanda-t-il et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-**C'est que…je…, **essaya-t-elle d'expliquer en se frottant le bras, mal à l'aise.

-**Ne restez pas dehors, **intervint Balin.

-**Vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester planter là, **renchérit Dwalin en dardant son regard sur elle.

-**C'est vrai ! **s'exclama Ori. **Entrez donc. Votre place est parmi nous.**

Sara était touchée par leurs mots mais elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle hésitait encore à entrer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si elle avait peur de profaner ces lieux car elle n'était pas naine. Quoique Bilbon, lui, était entré sans se poser de question et personne n'avait l'air de s'en formaliser. Mais Bilbon était Bilbon et elle était elle. C'était son sentiment qui la bloquait. Une voix grave résonna soudain derrière le groupe en face d'elle.

-**Amralimê, entre s'il te plaît. **

Tout le monde reconnu qu'il s'agissait là des paroles de Thorin. Ils se retournèrent pour aviser le Nain un peu plus loin, légèrement dans l'ombre où seuls ses yeux bleus glacés étaient visibles, posés sur elle. Sara entra alors, ses compagnons la laissant passer et elle découvrit sous ses pas un sol parfaitement lisse qui descendait en pente douce vers le cœur de la Montagne. Elle posa son regard autour d'elle pour remarquer que les murs du couloir étaient aussi bien taillés que le sol, sans aucune irrégularité.

Bientôt, elle fut près de Thorin et ce dernier lui attrapa sa main et la posa sur le mur à côté de la sienne. La jeune femme sentit la pierre froide et dure, la solidité qui s'en dégageait. Thorin passa son bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

-**Tu es chez toi, **lui dit-il. **Tu as autant le droit que n'importe quel nain d'être ici.**

Les autres Nains acquiescèrent vivement de la tête pour confirmer les dires de leur chef et certains posèrent leurs mains sur l'épaule du hobbit pour indiquer que c'était de même pour lui.

-**Puis tu es ma future Reine, **murmura Thorin à l'oreille de la jeune femme. **Ne l'oublie pas.**

Sara lui sourit timidement, pleine de gratitude envers lui et doucement, il abaissa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux un court instant tous les deux.

Puis, ils relevèrent la tête et la tournèrent vers leurs amis qui regardaient une frise qui ornait l'arcade de la porte secrète, où une gravure y était inscrite.

-**_Ici se tient le Septième Royaume du Peuple de Durin. Puisse le Cœur de la Montagne unir tous les Nains dans la défense de ces lieux_****, **traduisit Gloïn.

-**Le Trône du Roi, **précisa Balin à Bilbon qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-**Et c'est quoi ça ? Au-dessus ? **demanda le semi-homme en avisant un objet dessiné au-dessus du trône et d'où semblait émerger des rayons qui se propageaient tout autour.

-**L'Arkenstone, **lui rapporta le vieux guerrier.

-**L'Arkenstone ? **répéta Bilbon, interloqué. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

-**Ça, Maître Cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes là, **intervint Thorin tenant toujours fermement Sara contre lui alors que le hobbit l'observa un instant, perplexe.

Puis il vint à aviser les regards sérieux avec lesquels tous les Nains le regardaient. Des mines affreusement sérieuses qui firent quelque peu déglutir notre Monsieur Sacquet, se demandant dans quoi il s'était lancé.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ?  
**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu même s'il était uniquement concentré sur la partie de la Compagnie découvrant le passage secret d'Erebor. C'était mon petit cadeau pour ce Noël. **

**Sur ce, passer de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes fin de vacances pour ceux/celles qui y sont. A la prochaine ! (C'est-à-dire, je ne sais pas quand)**

**Gros bisous 3**


	43. L'attente

**BONNE ANNÉE ! *bruit de fête au loin***

**Devinez où je suis ? Chez les Hobbits pour fêter la nouvelle année ! Et c'est génial ! **

**Et je vous souhaite à toutes une magnifique nouvelle année, bien meilleure que celle qu'on vient d'avoir, avec de la joie, de l'amour, du bonheur, une bonne santé et bien sûr, plein de fanfictions qui n'attendent qu'à être lues !**

**Vous savez, Bilbon a été tellement gentil de m'inviter pour le réveillon. Je m'amuse bien mieux que l'année dernière (les elfes sont peut-être très gentils mais côté fête, on s'ennuie à mourir). Donc, voilà, je prends le temps de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. Non vous ne rêvez pas. Je publie déjà la suite. Profitez-en ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ("Sally, vous venez ?" s'écrie Bilbon au loin ; "J'arrive !")**

* * *

Chapitre XLI : L'attente

Ses cris résonnaient dans toute la maisonnette.

Allongé sur la couche du Batelier, Kili était retenu par Fili qui le maintenait et demeurait à ses côtés. Il sentait Lucy éponger son front en sueur, prononçant des mots doux pour le rassurer et le calmer, alors qu'Oïn s'attelait auprès de sa blessure. Faisant couler de la chope bouillante, de l'eau chaude dans une coupelle, Bofur, lui, alla confier cette dernière au guérisseur. Quant à Gwen, elle faisait les cents pas, inquiète pour son ami, surtout à l'entente de ses cris de douleur.

-**Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? **demanda-t-elle à Oïn, continuant son va et vient, tout en se rongeant les ongles.

-**Il me faut plus d'herbe, quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre, **annonça le guérisseur du groupe.

-**Euh…J'ai de la morelle, de la camomille…**

-**Ça ne sert à rien ! **coupa Oïn à l'attention de Bard qui sortait d'autres plantes de ses placards pour les aider. **Vous n'auriez pas de la Feuille des Rois ? **finit-il par demander.

-**Non, c'est de la mauvaise herbe. On la donne aux porcs, **informa Bard.

-**Mauvaise herbe ? Aux porcs ? **répéta Bofur tout en prenant une décision. **Très bien. Tu ne bouges pas ! **somma-t-il à l'encontre de Kili tout en le désignant du doigt avant de se précipiter dehors à la recherche de cette fameuse herbe.

-**Et où veux-tu qu'il aille !? **s'écria Gwen, excédée par la bêtise du Nain dans un moment pareil.

Lucy, elle, avait levé les yeux au ciel tandis que Fili et Oïn avaient fixé un instant Bofur quitter les lieux, avant de se reconcentrer sur le malade, tentant d'alléger sa souffrance. Les filles, les deux nains et Bard espéraient de tout cœur qu'un miracle vienne à se produire.

* * *

-**Vous voulez…que je trouve une pierre précieuse ? **demanda Bilbon étonné, tout en s'étant figé en avisant le couloir descendant sur sa droite avant de tourner son regard sur Balin qui l'accompagnait.

Depuis que la Porte Secrète avait été ouverte et que Bilbon avait finis par prendre connaissance de la nature de la tâche qui lui était incombé, la question de celui qui allait le faire descendre avait finis par se poser. Thorin avait demandé à ce que cela soit Balin qui l'emmène à l'intérieur de la Montagne, affirmant que s'il venait à l'accompagner, l'héritier du trône ne serait pas sûr de pouvoir faire demi-tour et serait bien capable de l'accompagner à l'intérieur, ce qui était une mauvaise idée en sachant ce qui dormait là-bas. Sara avait voulu venir elle aussi mais le Roi déchu l'en avait empêché, malgré ses yeux de petite fille suppliante. C'était donc ainsi que Bilbon se retrouvait avec Balin qui l'avait guidé dans les couloirs de la Montagne, le dirigeant le plus près possible de la salle du trésor.

-**Une très grosse pierre blanche, oui.**

-**C'est tout ? Parce qu'il doit y en avoir tout un tas en bas.**

-**Il n'y a qu'une seule Arkenstone. Vous la reconnaîtrez tout de suite, **vint à lui préciser Balin tout en se remettant en route, suivi du hobbit.

-**Bien !**

-**En réalité, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous trouverez en bas, **fit le vieux guerrier en s'arrêtant dans son avancée alors qu'il se tourna vers le cambrioleur. **Rien ne vous oblige à le faire. Il n'y a pas de déshonneur à renoncer…**

-**Non, Balin. Je me suis engagé à le faire. Il faut au moins que j'essaye, **annonça Bilbon déterminé, en fixant le couloir sombre en bas des marches qui s'offraient à lui.

Cela eut la réaction de faire rire Balin, attirant le regard intrigué du hobbit.

-**Ça ne cessera jamais de m'épater.**

-**Quoi donc ?**

-**Le courage des hobbits, **souria le nain à la barbe blanche, ce qui fit sourire en retour Bilbon. **Allez-y ! Et que la chance soit à vos côtés, **lui souhaita-t-il pour sa mission.

Lui souriant une dernière fois, Bilbon quitta les côtés de Balin et s'avança dans le couloir, usant de son pas léger de hobbit pour ne faire aucun bruit.

-**Euh…Bilbon ! **l'interpela Balin, faisant se retourner ce dernier vers lui alors qu'il avait fini par se retrouver en bas des marches. **S'il devait y avoir un…un dragon vivant en bas…ne le réveillez pas.**

Bilbon pâlit à ces mots et hocha légèrement de la tête, pas très rassuré, se demandant soudain pourquoi il avait accepté. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son avancée quand il voulut demander une information à Balin. Sauf que ce dernier était déjà remonté et disparaissait dans le couloir adjacent, direction la surface et le reste de la Compagnie, laissant seul Bilbon dans ce couloir silencieux, face à ce pourquoi il était là depuis le début de la quête.

* * *

Sara restait assise devant la Porte Secrète, sans bouger, son visage tourné vers la trouée noire. Même quand Balin revint des couloirs secrets, une demi-heure plus tard, elle resta là, clouée sur place. Ce fut à peine si elle faisait attention à lui et à ce qu'il disait. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Bilbon. Bilbon qui mettait sa vie en péril pour la cause des Nains alors qu'elle restait là à rien faire, bien en sécurité sur la corniche. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle souffla et se laissa aller sur le dos, regardant le ciel sombre, les étoiles jouant à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, et peu à peu, elle ne pensait plus à rien, fixant juste le ciel et entendant sans vraiment écouter le bourdonnement des discussions à voix basse entre les Nains. Ces derniers avaient fait un tout petit feu pour pouvoir se réchauffer et manger quelque chose de chaud.

D'ailleurs, Ori vint un moment près de la jeune femme pour lui apporter de quoi se nourrir mais celle-ci, son regard toujours perdu dans les étoiles, refusa. Elle ne pouvait manger en sachant que son ami avançait vers la mort. Se rendant compte que son esprit était de nouveau accaparé par de telles pensées, elle prit de grande inspiration, en fermant pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et peu à peu, elle retrouva son calme. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait mais personne ne vint la déranger dans ce petit manège qui semblait la rendre sereine.

Thorin, quant à lui, jetait des coups d'œil vers la jeune femme, s'empêchant de venir vers elle car il savait qu'il allait se montrer désagréable. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle s'inquiéta autant du cambrioleur, le départ du hobbit lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire.

_Bilbon allait partir avec Balin qui allait le guider jusqu'à la salle du trésor avant de revenir seul. _

_-__**Attendez ! Je veux venir ! **__s'exclama Sara, en s'approchant du duo qui s'arrêta dans leur avancée._

_-__**Sara, c'est dangereux, **__fit Thorin qui lui attrapa le bras, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard._

_-__**Mais Thorin, je veux juste accompagner Balin pour guider Bilbon, **__répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui._

_-__**Je ne veux pas, **__insista-t-il alors que l'inquiétude commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à un autre sentiment._

_-__**Mais…s'il te plaît…**_

_-__**J'ai dit non ! **__la coupa-t-il, sa voix claquant sèchement alors que ses yeux sombres s'assombrissaient._

_Il remarqua une légère lueur de surprise dans son regard mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il ressentait une sorte de colère en lui, une colère dirigé envers le fait qu'elle continuait d'insister alors qu'il lui avait catégoriquement refuser d'accompagner Balin et le semi-homme._

_-__**D'accord, **__accepta la jeune femme d'un ton étrangement calme et obéissant ce qui surpris la Compagnie et lui-même.__** Puis-je aller au moins souhaiter bonne chance à mon ami ?**_

_Il mit un certain temps à accepter, ne voulant la laisser faire mais il lâcha enfin son bras sous le regard suppliant de son aimée. Cette dernière accourut vers le hobbit et elle le prit dans ses bras, passant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il passait légèrement hésitant ses bras dans son dos. _

_-__**Faîtes attention à vous Bilbon, **__dit-elle._

_-__**Sara, ne vous inquiétez p…**_

_-__**Promettez-le moi. Promettez-le-moi Bilbon que vous serez prudent.**_

_-__**Je vous le promets.**_

_Elle se dégagea de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami. Tout ça sous le regard noir que Thorin dardait sur eux._

Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Et surtout pas à ce cambrioleur. S'il était dans cette Compagnie, c'était seulement pour qu'il ramène l'Arkenstone. Un point c'est tout.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi. Le feu avait été depuis longtemps éteint et les conversations s'étaient définitivement tu. Un silence chargé d'angoisse pesait sur la corniche.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous leur pied et un bruit de tonnerre résonna autour d'eux. Sara, qui était resté allongée, se redressa d'un coup en position assise, en fixant l'entrée du passage secret, un mauvais pressentiment lui tirant les entrailles. Tandis que les nains de la Compagnie sautèrent sur leurs pieds, cherchant l'éventuelle source d'un tel boucan.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **demanda Dori. **Un tremblement de terre ?**

-**Ça, mon gars, c'était un dragon, **avoua avec fatalité Balin alors qu'il se tourna vers ses camarades tandis que Sara se relevait debout, se stoppant un instant face à l'information du vieux nain.

Tous les regards alors convergèrent vers la Porte secrète.

-**Bilbon ?**

L'appel inquiet résonna dans toute la Montagne alors qu'un nouveau grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Tous saisirent une chose importante. Smaug était réveillé !

* * *

A Lacville, le grondement fut perceptible tandis que toutes les demeures se mirent à trembler face aux secousses qui émanaient de la Montagne.

Dans une maison en particulier, tous ses occupants vinrent à se figer alors qu'ils fixèrent la poussière s'échapper du plafond, tout en tentant de trouver la source du bruit. Seul Kili demeura allongé sur le lit, continuant de grogner de douleur face à la blessure de sa cuisse droite.

-**Papa ? **demanda Sigrid inquiète en rivant son regard sur ce dernier.

-**Ça vient de la Montagne, **précisa Bain en regardant par la fenêtre.

Les deux nains et les filles se raidirent à cette phrase. Quelque chose se passait là-bas et tous les autres y étaient. Tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, Gwen vit au loin la Montagne sombre se détacher du ciel étoilé mais surtout, elle vit une lueur rougeoyante briller dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le dragon s'était réveillé !

-**Vous devriez nous laissés, **conseilla Fili en s'avançant vers Bard, laissant son frère aux soins de Lucy et Oïn. **Prenez vos enfants et sauvez-vous !**

-**Et aller où ? Il n'y a nulle part où aller, **répliqua le batelier avec une certaine fatalité.

-**Nous allons mourir Papa ? **demanda Tilda d'une voix apeurée, en s'avançant vers son Père, alors que ses deux aînés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vriller un regard inquiet et sérieux vers lui.

-**Non chérie.**

-**Mais le dragon…le dragon va nous tuer.**

Alors qu'il put pleinement remarquer l'air terrorisé de sa petite fille, Bard se rappela d'un détail, d'un secret que seul lui connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Levant son regard vers la tige de métal qui maintenait des herbes et des plantes séchées, Bard vint à saisir cette dernière et la retira brusquement de ses accroches, faisant tomber des plantes suspendus dessus. Un silence se fit dans la maison alors que tous les regards se vrillèrent sur la Flèche Noire que Bard vint à leurs dévoiler sous leurs yeux éberlués.

-**Pas si je le tue avant.**

* * *

Ils pouvaient tous voir une lumière rougeoyante apparaître et disparaître depuis le couloir de l'entrée secrète. Lumière qui ne pouvait venir que des flammes du dragon se trouvant à l'intérieur de la Montagne.

-**Et le pauvre Bilbon ? **demanda Ori inquiet pour ce dernier, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

-**On va l'aider bien sûr ! **s'exclama Sara, paniquée et déterminée à la fois, prête à dégainer son épée et à s'élancer dans le corridor.

-**Laissons-lui du temps ! **s'éleva la voix de Thorin qui gardait obstinément son regard vers l'horizon, tournant le dos aux autres.

Sara se figea dans ses mouvements et portant un regard d'incompréhension sur le dos du nain.

-**Du temps pour quoi ? Se faire tuer ? **lui demanda Balin en s'avançant vers son roi.

-**Tu as peur ?**

-**Oui. Oui, j'ai peur, **avoua le vieux nain. **J'ai peur pour toi ! Ce trésor est source de malheur. Il a conduit ton grand-père à la folie !**

**-Je ne suis pas mon grand-père.**

-**Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Le Thorin que je connais n'hésiterait pas à rentrer dans…**

-**Je ne condamnerais pas cette quête pour la vie d'un cambrioleur.**

Sara sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Comment pouvait-il traiter Bilbon de cette manière ? Elle avait cru que l'animosité de Thorin à l'égard du hobbit s'était éteinte, remplacée par le début d'une profonde amitié. Elle allait s'avancer vers son roi mais Dwalin la retint, alors que tous les autres étaient devenus muets aux paroles prononcées par leur leader.

-**Bilbon ! Il s'appelle Bilbon ! **lui rappela Balin.

Mais Thorin ne bougea pas de son poste, ignorant royalement la remarque de son conseiller. C'en fut trop pour Sara. Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Dwalin et s'avança à grande enjambée vers le chef de la Compagnie. Elle se posta devant lui et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier recula, surpris.

-**Prouve-le ! **cria-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard.

-**De quoi ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

-**Prouve-le que tu n'es pas ton grand-père, **assena-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ?  
**

**Passez un bon premier jour de l'an. Je vous aimes, vous toutes et je vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre fidélité à lire mon histoire. Alors MERCI ! Et un autre grand merci à ma bêta qui est vraiment géniale et je suis contente de faire des fautes car j'ai pu ainsi la rencontrer :). Sur ce, je laisse les derniers mots aux personnages : "BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE SANTÉ !"  
**

**Gros bisous 3 (*s'en va vers la salle à manger de Cul-de-Sac, son verre de champagne en main tout en sautillant au rythme de la musique qui résonne dans toute la maisonnette*)**


	44. Combat à Lacville

**Coucou les amies ! Vous allez bien ? **

**Bon. Pour moi, c'est les vacances et qui dit vacances, dit nouveau chapitre ! :)**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et d'ailleurs,...je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondus. Si c'est le cas tant mieux, sinon, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée.**

**Bon assez blablater, je vous laisse avec les membres de la compagnie restés à Lacville ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre XLII : Combat à Lacville

Alors que les grondements s'étaient espacés et que les habitants de Lacville n'y faisaient plus attention, les gardes du Maître s'amusaient à boire et à rire dans leur caserne tandis que leur prisonnier finissait par reprendre connaissance dans sa cellule. Portant sa main à sa tête, là où une douleur le lancinait, Bard essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Après avoir laissé la responsabilité de la maisonnée à sa fille aînée, le batelier était sorti avec Bain, la Flèche Noire en main, en direction de la demeure du Maître de Lacville, là où se trouvait la dernière arc-lance de nain. Son fils, pendant tout le long du trajet, n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions sur le fait qu'il possédait une Flèche Noire et qu'il ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Malheureusement, Braga et ses soldats les avaient vus et il avait confié la flèche à son garçon pour qu'il la mette en lieu sûr tandis que lui s'occupait d'eux. Au bout d'une petite course poursuite, il avait réussi à les semer mais il n'avait pas vu le pied tendu sur sa route qui le fit trébucher à terre et en se retournant, il était tombé sur un Alfrid tout sourire suivi du Maître qui lui assena un coup de morceau de bois brisé, l'assommant.

Se rappelant surtout de ce dernier, Bard ouvrit totalement les yeux pour constater avec effarement qu'il était allongé sur la couche de l'une des cellules de la caserne.

Il allait vraiment massacrer le Maître quand il sortirait d'ici !

* * *

Poursuivant sa recherche, Bofur ratissait tous les coins d'Esgaroth, allant de pot de fleur en pot de fleur, sentant ces dernières pour tenter de trouver la bonne. Grimaçant sur certaines et dégouté pour d'autres, le nain ne vit nullement la menace qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête. Menace qui l'observait de loin alors que Bofur était enfin parvenu à trouver les porcs en question et la plante qu'un de ces derniers était en train de mâchouiller. Le fabriquant de jouer arracha la plante à l'animal et repartit aussitôt vers la maison de Bard, sans se douter que la menace le suivait silencieusement de toit en toit.

* * *

-**Papa ? C'est toi Papa ?**

Sigrid se tenait, dans le froid hivernal de cette nuit, devant la porte de leur maison, aux aguets, espérant voir son Père arriver, inquiète depuis que Bain était revenu sans lui. Mais elle avait sûrement dû rêver le bruit alors qu'à l'intérieur de la demeure, Oïn, Fili, Lucy et Gwen se mirent à lever la tête vers le plafond, entendant eux aussi d'étranges bruits au-dessus de leurs têtes.

L'aînée des filles de Bard se décida à retourner à l'intérieur lorsqu'un orque tomba juste à côté d'elle, et hurlant de terreur, cette dernière referma la porte sur celui-ci. Mais l'orque parvint à placer son arme entre la porte et le chambranle, l'empêchant de la fermer complètement face à la créature alors que Bain et Tilda, tous les deux assis à table, finirent par se redresser en sursaut en entendant le cri de leur sœur. Les deux nains et les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers cette dernière et constatèrent la menace qui venait de débarquer et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : les orques les avaient retrouvés !

* * *

Entendant un grognement au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il franchissait un pont, Bofur eut juste le temps de s'écarter à l'instant où un orque lui tomba dessus depuis le toit de la maison d'en face. Évitant de justesse la lame qui faillit lui ouvrir le torse, le nain tomba à la renverse.

Il tenta de s'éloigner de l'affreuse créature, en fuyant à quatre pattes, mais l'orque parvint à le saisir à la ceinture et à l'envoyer valser contre un banc sur lequel il tomba assis avant de se laisser glisser sur la droite, tombant la tête la première sur le sol. L'orque s'apprêta alors à lever son arme pour abattre le nain sans défense, quand une flèche vint à le percer par derrière, droit dans le poitrail. Une flèche elfique.

* * *

Sigrid parvenait à bloquer l'une des entrées mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour la porte de derrière, qui, elle, s'ouvrit sur un autre orque qui se reçut les plats qu'Oïn tenait entre les mains avant qu'un autre orque ne perce le toit de la maison et n'atterrisse sur l'une des étagères. Au même moment, Sigrid finit par lâcher la porte. L'orque, entrant, voulut la transpercer mais elle évita la lame. Cependant, elle reçut tout de même un coup de la part de l'infâme créature, l'envoyant tomber contre le banc alors que Fili chargea droit sur l'orque, le plaquant contre le mur. L'aînée des filles de Bard glissa sous la table alors que Lucy s'élança dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un couteau ou de n'importe quoi d'autre lorsque Fili fut repoussé avec violence par l'orque qu'il maintenait. Cependant ce dernier ne put rien faire de plus qu'il se retrouva avec un couteau de cuisine planté en plein cœur par la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui avait trouvé de quoi se défendre. Tandis que Gwen était complètement à la ramasse, se demandant s'il n'y aurait pas de la place sous la table avec Sigrid.

De l'autre côté, Bain éloigna sa petite sœur de la porte de derrière, devant laquelle Oïn était en train d'utiliser les assiettes comme projectiles pour repousser les créatures. Seulement d'autres orques arrivèrent en passant à travers le toit dont un qui tomba juste à côté de la petite Tilda, faisant crier cette dernière de peur en lui lançant le plat qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Cela suffit à assommer légèrement l'orque qui recula de plusieurs pas tandis que Sigrid attrapa la fillette pour la cacher sous la table avec elle. Alors que Bain poussa le banc dans les genoux du monstre avant de le jeter contre ce dernier.

Les orques affluaient toujours plus. Oïn essayait tant bien que mal de protéger les filles cachées sous la table, Lucy, après avoir aidé Fili à se relever, s'occupait avec ce dernier de protéger Bain et Kili, toujours allongé sur la couchette mais semblant assez alerte pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui tandis que Gwen était assise dans un coin, tentant de se faire oublier.

Mais alors qu'un autre orque se mit à grimper le balcon de l'entrée, prêt à entrer dans la maison à son tour, quelqu'un vint lui couper la route. Et ce quelqu'un était une elfe rousse qui le repoussa dans l'eau avant de dégainer ses dagues et d'entrer dans la demeure, en constatant de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ce fut suffisant pour Tauriel qui donna un coup dans le dos de l'un des orques qui fonçait sur Fili alors qu'elle planta son autre arme dans le dos d'un autre monstre qui avait retourné la table et qui était prêt à charger sur les filles. D'un revers elle trancha la nuque des deux orques. Au même moment, Legolas entra en scène en prenant l'un des passages du toit pour atterrir sur la commode, analysant un bref instant le champ de bataille avant d'intervenir à son tour. Avec son arc, il attrapa un orque par la gorge et le jeta contre un bol en poterie, l'assommant. Du côté de Gwen, cette dernière observait la scène dans son coin, personne ne la remarquait et elle en était heureuse. Mais soudain elle vit un orque s'approcher dangereusement des filles par derrière alors que les autres étaient trop occupés avec d'autres créatures pour le remarquer. Elle décida alors de prendre son courage à deux mains, se lever et attraper la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire une poêle. Sigrid et Tilda entendirent un grognement derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent rapidement et poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant l'orque qui avait levé son arme pour l'abattre sur elles. Mais au même moment, il y eut un bruit de métal qu'on fracassait sur quelque chose alors que le monstre ne se fige avant de tomber dans les pommes, laissant apparaître Gwen avec sa poêle. Cette dernière se plaça près des filles, se tenant prête à repousser toutes créatures qui s'attaqueraient à elles trois.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, repoussant deux autres orques de son chemin, Tauriel finit par rejoindre les côtés de Fili et Lucy, le nain mettant à terre un orque avant que la jeune fille ne lui abrège la vie. Pendant ce temps, un autre en profita que Kili soit alité et sans défense, pour lui attraper la jambe qui le faisait souffrir, lui arrachant des cris de douleur, et leva son arme, prêt à la tuer. Mais, entendant les cris du nain, Tauriel réagit rapidement et d'un geste fluide, envoya l'une de ses dagues dans la gorge de l'orque qui tomba, raide mort, tandis que Kili s'éloigna de ce dernier, se retrouvant par terre, gémissant sous les tiraillements de sa blessure.

Un autre ennemi arriva en renfort par la porte d'entrée, tentant de pourfendre Tauriel au passage mais cette dernière se décala et, utilisant l'une des poutres comme appui, sauta par-dessus le meuble, arracha son arme de la gorge de l'orque qu'elle venait de tuer et tout en se donnant de l'élan avec le mur, frappa le nouvel arrivant avec son pied. Et se tenant ainsi juste à côté de la porte, elle plaça son arme juste derrière elle, plantant celle-ci dans la poitrine de l'orque qui arrivait, empêchant ce dernier d'entrer dans la demeure.

Repoussant l'orque qui allait entrer par la deuxième porte tout en plantant une lame dans la gorge d'un autre, Legolas s'approcha du centre du combat, frappant un orque de son poing droit avant de planter sa lame dans ce dernier et son autre dague dans un autre, tous les deux par le menton, transperçant ainsi leur crâne avant que l'elfe retire ses lames pour parer l'attaque d'un autre qui tenta d'atteindre sa gorge. Il désarma ce dernier et le pourfendit.

-**Baisse toi !**

Fili vint à attraper Bain et le fit se baisser alors qu'un orque, se trouvant derrière lui, eut son arme bloquée par Tauriel qui arrêta son attaque de son arme droite, juste avant que Kili ne parvienne à se lever et à planter l'un des poignards qu'il avait trouvé sur un orque, dans le flanc de la créature, la tuant avant que cette dernière ne s'effondre et Kili avec, ne pouvant s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Tauriel se figea et le regarda, choquée de voir que malgré l'état dans lequel l'avait mis le poison qui coulait dans ses veines, il avait tout de même eu la force de l'aider.

L'intervention des deux elfes et le fait que Fili, Oïn, Lucy et Gwen soient présents, réussirent finalement à repousser les assaillants. L'un d'entre eux, un lieutenant d'Azog, sortit par la porte de derrière et enjambant la balustrade du balcon, tomba droit sur la barque se trouvant dessous.

-_**Ecu-de-chêne s'est enfui ! **_fit-il en faisant face au chef de leur groupe qui ne se trouvait qu'être tout autre que Bolg.

-_**On se replie ! Dirigez-vous vers le pont !**_ Leur ordonna-t-il alors qu'il sonnait la retraite, les orques s'apprêtant à entrer dans la demeure, cessant leur avancée et le suivant.

Mais ceux restés dans la maison ainsi que leur lieutenant n'eurent pas cette chance. Le chef eut la surprise de voir un cadavre d'un de ses congénères tomber sur la barque, faisant contrebalancer l'orque qui se retrouva à sauter dans les airs et fut reçu par Legolas qui l'accueillit avec plaisir en plantant ses lames dans la gorge de ce dernier alors que le corps retombait sur la barque, sans tête bien évidemment. Cette derrière se trouvait toujours sur les deux dagues croisées, tirant sa langue de serpent avant que Legolas ne la laisse tomber dans le lac. Son regard finit par apercevoir le reste du groupe d'orque fuir vers le pont de Lacville.

-**Vous les avez tous tués ? **demanda Bain surpris, en se relevant et en avisant les cadavres d'orques jonchant le sol de sa maison.

-**Il y en a encore, **confia Legolas, en passant dans la maison pour se diriger, déterminé, vers la porte d'entrée pour pourchasser ces derniers. **Tauriel, venez !**

Alors que cette dernière redressa la tête vers son Prince, son regard se baissa vers Kili, toujours allongé au sol et entouré d'Oïn, Fili et Lucy. Le jeune nain brun avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il paraissait se laisser emporter dans un monde de ténèbres. Le vieux guérisseur posa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de vriller un regard inquiet vers le frère aîné.

-**Nous allons le perdre !**

Cette simple annonce suffit à figer la Capitaine des Gardes qui demeura sur place alors que Gwen qui aidait les filles à remettre de l'ordre, se figea elle aussi.

-**Tauriel.**

Legolas quitta les lieux et se lança à la traque des derniers orques du bataillon, ne regardant pas si l'elfe sylvestre le suivait ou non, se doutant de la décision qu'elle allait prendre. Hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait faire, Tauriel se dirigea vers la porte, semblant décidée à suivre son Prince quand un râlement de douleur de Kili la fit s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui, avant qu'elle ne porte un regard sur Legolas qui avançait, sautant de quai en quai, rattrapant facilement les derniers retardataires. Elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur Kili, pâle et en sueur, avec ses paupières rouges à demi fermées, prêt à partir pour de bon.

Entendant un bruit venant vers elle, l'elfe rousse porta sa main à ses dagues, prête à les dégainer à tout éventuel danger mais elle se retrouva face à face avec Bofur qui remontait en courant les marches. Il se figea de surprise en l'apercevant, tenant dans ses mains les fameuses mauvaises herbes que Tauriel n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître.

-**Athelas, **souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapa ces dernières des mains de Bofur, les portant à sa vue. **Athelas, **reprit-elle une nouvelle fois, sonnant plus comme une prière que comme une affirmation.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **lui demanda Bofur, quelque peu inquiet de la réaction de l'elfe pour la feuille des Rois.

-**Je vais le sauver.**

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'essaierai de publier le prochain rapidement. Je compte profiter des vacances pour avancer dans mon histoire le plus possible avant que le bac ne me rattrape. **

**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont quand aux autres, bon courage !**

**Gros bisous**


	45. Smaug, principale calamité de ()

**Coucou !  
**

**Et ouais, je l'avais dis que je profiterai de mes vacances pour m'avancer dans mon histoire. Donc me voici après une semaine !**

**Merci à Sarah March, Maumaud et Fabienne.2869 pour leur review et à la première pour m'avoir corrigée.**

**Sur ce, on retrouve la Compagnie à la Montagne ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XLIII : Smaug, principale calamité de la Terre du Milieu

_-__**Prouve-le que tu n'es pas ton grand-père !**_

La réplique cassante de Sara résonnait encore dans sa tête alors qu'il s'était précipité dans les corridors d'Erebor pour partir à la recherche du hobbit, se trouvant quelque part dans la Montagne avec un dragon bien réveillé. Au détour d'un couloir, Thorin dut s'arrêter un instant lorsque le souffle chaud du dragon l'atteignit avant de reprendre sa progression. Il finit par atteindre la grande salle du trésor, là où, juste sous ses pieds, cascadaient les richesses de son peuple. L'immense salle était entièrement remplie de montagnes d'or, de pierres précieuses et de bijoux de très grande valeur. Submergé d'émotions, Thorin contemplait cette scène qu'il avait tant rêvé de revoir depuis des décennies. Soudain, il fut attiré par un bruit dans son dos et il vit apparaître le hobbit, remontant les marches en courant.

-**Vous êtes vivant ! **s'exclama Thorin.

-**Plus pour longtemps ! **fit Bilbon en reprenant son souffle.

-**L'Arkenstone ?**

-**Le dragon arrive !**

-**L'Arkenstone, **insista Thorin avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux, **l'avez-vous trouvée ?**

Bilbon le fixa un bref instant, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il allait lui dire avant de répondre.

-**Oui, **affirma-t-il finalement. **Sortons d'ici.**

Il allait prendre le couloir lorsque Thorin lui coupa la route avec son épée, le regardant avec une lueur de rage comme il n'avait jamais vu chez le Roi déchu alors qu'il l'obligea à reculer en faisant avancer sa lame vers lui.

-**Thorin ? **demanda inquiet Bilbon. **Thorin ?**

Mais le nain ne semblait pas l'écouter alors qu'il avançait lentement, faisant reculer encore plus le hobbit. Mais ce dernier commença à porter son regard sur la gauche de Thorin, regardant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule avant de vriller son regard sur lui pour ensuite refixer son attention au-dessus de lui. Guidé par un doute, Thorin suivit son regard et finit par apercevoir Smaug, Principale calamité de la Terre du Milieu, apparaître à travers les colonnes, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses écailles rouges étaient incrustées de pièces et de pierres précieuses et ses yeux luisaient d'un jaune intense, tel de l'or en fusion, vrillés sur Thorin qui dressa son arme, prêt au combat alors qu'il poussa le hobbit derrière lui.

Et sur ces entrefaites, Sara suivie des autres nains présents de la Compagnie arrivèrent, ces derniers débarquant en criant, les armes en main. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les uns à côtés des autres, le regard fixé droit vers Smaug.

-**Par les Valar ! **souffla Sara éberluée, elle qui n'avait jamais vu de dragon de sa vie à part les illustrations qu'il y avait dans ses livres.

L'instant d'après, le dragon leur fonça dessus, tout en se mettant à rugir alors que son poitrail se mit à rougeoyer.

-**VOUS BRULEREZ !**

Dans un cri, les nains sautèrent droit sur le tas d'or derrière eux, Thorin attrapant la main de Sara qui était restée figée sur place, et ils se laissèrent glisser comme sur un toboggan jusqu'à atteindre la porte menant à un autre corridor d'Erebor alors que les flammes se déversaient juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se mirent tous à l'abri dans la salle, Thorin s'arrêtant au seuil pour vérifier que tout le monde entrait. Mais Samug déversa un autre jet de flammes vers la voute de la grande salle, les flammes se mettant à descendre comme un lourd mur de feu qui lécha le dos de l'Héritier de Durin qui s'empressa de suivre les autres. Entrant dans la pièce qui paraissait être un ancien garde meuble, Thorin, le dos en feu, roula au sol pour tenter d'éteindre les flammes et il finit par retirer le manteau en laine qu'il portait avant de se redresser debout, tandis que Dwalin se chargeait d'éteindre le feu. Portant toujours sa chemise rouge sous sa longue tunique bleue qu'il avait revêtue, Thorin saisit son épée naine, avant de se tourner vers les siens.

-**Ne restons pas là !**

Suivant son ordre, la Compagnie suivit son leader qui les fit quitter leur position et les mena dans les corridors d'Erebor pour tenter de trouver un moyen de fuir le dragon. Sara était entourée de Dwalin devant elle et de Gloïn et Nori derrière. Bilbon, lui, était à ses côtés et il remarqua l'air encore effaré qu'il y avait sur le visage de son amie.

-**Sara, vous allez bien ? **chuchota-t-il.

-**Un dragon, **souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide. **J'ai vu un dragon. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de sauter partout comme une hystérique ou de me terrer à vingt mille lieux sous terre, pour éviter de me faire griller.**

-**Je choisirai probablement la deuxième option, **répondit d'un murmure le hobbit.

La remarque de son ami lui arracha un sourire et elle tourna son visage vers lui, voyant qu'il souriait légèrement lui aussi. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit sain et sauf, et malgré qu'ils aient tous les deux peur, la mort rôdant près d'eux, elle ne voulait être autre part qu'auprès de Thorin et ses amis.

Le silence régnait en maître dans le royaume nain. Le monde semblait s'être figé alors que, ayant fini de les mener par les corridors fermés, Thorin les fit ralentir devant les passages à découvert qu'ils allaient devoir traverser, c'est-à-dire, les ponts qui menaient dans les grandes salles voutées d'arcades et de colonnades.

-**Chut.**

-**Nous avons réussi à le semer ? **demanda Dori doucement.

-**Non, **réfuta Dwalin. **Il est bien trop malin.**

-**Où allons-nous maintenant ? **questionna Bilbon dans un murmure.

-**A la salle des gardes ouest, **répondit Thorin. **Il y a peut-être une issue.**

**-C'est trop haut, **fit remarquer Balin. **Nous n'avons aucune chance…**

**-C'est notre seule chance, **le coupa son chef. **Il faut essayer.**

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Thorin fit avancer la Compagnie qui doucement mais sûremet prit le pont se trouvant devant elle. Elle en avait franchi plus de la moitié quand ils vinrent tous à sursauter quand un tintement retentit derrière eux. Un tintement semblable à une pièce qui venait de tomber et celle-ci se trouva être au pied de Bilbon, vers où tous les regards se tournèrent. Le hobbit fouilla doucement ses poches à la recherche de possible pièce qui s'y serait glissée pendant la course poursuite qu'il avait eue avec Smaug. Mais bientôt, il leva la tête, suivi des autres lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'une ombre les survolait. Le dragon était en train de franchir le niveau supérieur au leur et les pièces, qui se trouvaient dans les creux de ses écailles, glissaient et chutaient, créant ces tintements qui résonnaient autour d'eux. Ils demeurèrent tous figés et silencieux, fixant le dragon continuer son avancée, ne se rendant pas compte de leurs présences juste sous son ventre.

D'un signe de main, Thorin leurs ordonna de poursuivre l'avancée, tout en demeurant silencieux. La Compagnie finit par se mettre l'abri, retournant à l'intérieur des corridors où, dès qu'ils furent cachés à la vue du dragon, se mirent à partir en courant vers les salles supérieures ouest , là où pouvait éventuellement se trouver une sortie de secours.

-**Restez groupés ! **leur ordonna Thorin dans un murmure qui parut sonner fortement dans le corridor vide et silencieux.

Terminant par franchir le seuil de la salle des gardes en question qui se trouvait sur la gauche de l'Héritier de Durin, celui-ci se stoppa net à la vue de désolation et de mort qu'il y avait. Le reste de la Compagnie entra à sa suite et ils se figèrent eux aussi. Sara poussa un léger cri d'effroi avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, déboussolée par ce qu'elle voyait, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Devant eux, se tenaient des centaines de cadavres de nains. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants et même des bébés. Tous à moitié en décomposition, recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. L'image de sa maison carbonisée et des ouvriers brûlés se surperposa à cette scène. Mais Sara chassa aussitôt cette pensée.

-**Alors c'est fini. Il n'y a aucune issue, **déclara avec fatalité Dwalin tandis que tous avisèrent le passage fermé devant eux, bloqué par des pierres et des rochers.

-**Les derniers des nôtres, **avoua Balin en avisant tous les corps qui se trouvaient devant eux, Sara ne pouvant détourner son regard. **Ils ont dû venir ici, espérant l'impossible, **supposa-t-il alors que les autres, ceux qui avaient vécu l'attaque de Smaug, entendaient encore les cris et les hurlements des leurs en ce jour funeste. **Nous pourrions tenter d'atteindre les mines, nous pourrions survivre quelques jours, **admit-il sur le possible sort qui serait le leur.

-**Non, **réfuta Thorin, tout en s'avançant vers les corps alors que tous les regards se rivèrent vers lui. **Non. Je ne mourrais pas comme ça, recroquevillé, luttant pour respirer, **déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers eux. **Allons vers les forges !**

**-Il nous verra, sûr comme la mort, **objecta Dwalin.

-**Pas si on se sépare, **répliqua le roi nain.

-**Thorin, nous n'y arriverons pas, **lui fit savoir Balin avec le désespoir dans sa voix.

-**Certains y arriveront peut-être. Attirez-le dans les forges ! Nous tuerons le dragon. Et si cela doit se finir dans les flammes, alors nous brûlerons tous ensemble ! **déclara Thoin d'une voix décidée.

* * *

Sara se tenait près de Dwalin et Nori, attendant le signal du grand guerrier pour y aller. La peur lui nouait les intestins. Elle souffla doucement pour se calmer, se remémorant les quelques instants plutôt.

_La Compagnie se tenait toujours dans le corridor, hors de la salle des gardes, attendant les directives de Thorin._

_-__**Dori, Ori et Bombur, vous serez ensemble, **__indiqua-t-il, les sous-nommés acquiesçant. __**Ensuite, ce sera Bifur et Gloïn, Dwalin et Nori, et Balin et Bilbon vous serez avec moi.**_

_Il se tourna vers Sara, celle-ci attendant de savoir avec qui elle allait être. Elle lut dans les yeux de son amant de l'hésitation et une certaine inquiétude. Elle lui sourit gentiment._

_-__**Je vais aller avec Dwalin et Nori, **__déclara-t-elle, décidant à sa place et en se postant entre les deux concernés._

_-__**Mmm…j'aurais préféré que tu restes à l'abri,…quelque part, en sécurité, **__fit-il, pas très emballé à ce qu'elle les accompagne, bien qu'il sût qu'elle s'opposerait à cette idée._

_-__**Thorin, quoi que tu puisses dire et malgré que tu sois le chef de cette Compagnie, je ne resterai pas en arrière, **__répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb._

_-__**T'inquiète pas, **__ajouta Dwalin. __**On veillera sur elle avec Nori.**_

_**-Tu vois, j'ai deux gardes du corps, **__sourit-elle.__**Je ne risque rien. A part peut-être de me faire voler quelque chose par Nori.**_

_-__**Dis tout de suite que je suis un voleur compulsif ? **__grogna le nain à la coupe étoile._

_-__**Tu veux vraiment qu'on commence à en parler ? Parce que je pense que tu vas vite déchanter mon cher, **__rétorqua la jeune femme, les bras croisés, en le regardant du coin de l'œil, ce dernier fermant son clapet. __**C'est ce que je pensais.**_

_-__**Cette petite va faire une reine du tonerre, **__ricana Dwalin, les autres riant eux aussi légèrement._

_-__**Je ne suis pas petite, **__s'indigna-t-elle, en se tournant vers le grand guerrier, celui-ci faisant une tête de plus qu'elle. __**Bon ok. Je n'ai rien dit, **__se ravisa-t-elle avant de reprendre. __**Il serait temps qu'on y aille, je pense.**_

_Sa déclaration ramena à la réalité ses amis qui, avec ce léger moment décalé, avaient réussi à oublier un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette Montagne. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner par groupe pour se poster à différents endroits. Thorin attrapa la main de Sara et leurs groupes respectifs s'éloignèrent d'eux pour leur laisser un moment seul._

_-__**Fais attention à toi, **__lui dit-il._

_-__**Je le ferai. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on allait tuer un dragon, **__plaisanta-t-elle, nerveusement._

_Thorin lui sourit légèrement et passa sa main derrière sa tête avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Puis il la lâcha._

_-__**Toi aussi, fais attention à toi, **__fit-elle._

_Il acquiesça et il s'éloigna avec Bilbon et Balin tandis qu'elle rejoignait Dwalin et Nori._

Et maintenant, elle se tenait là, à un des niveaux supérieurs de la Montagne, prête à entrer en scène.

* * *

-**Par-là !**

Suivant l'ordre crié par Thorin, Bilbon et Balin suivirent ce dernier alors qu'ils traversaient l'un des ponts de la grande salle. Ils surent qu'ils avaient fini par attirer le dragon quand ce dernier se dévoila à leur vue, sortant de derrière l'une des cavités taillées dans la roche autour des demeures.

-**Fuyez ! Fuyez pour rester en vie ! **lança-t-il à l'encontre des trois membres de la Compagnie qu'il aperçut, ces derniers se figeant en le voyant. **Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher, **les informa-t-il.

-**Derrière toi !**

-**Eh !**

-**Regarde !**

Suivant les cris, Smaug se retourna et vit trois autres nains, en la personne de Dori, Ori et Bombur, qui sortirent d'un autre passage, empruntant un pont à quelques niveaux plus bas que celui où se trouvait le groupe de Thorin. Constatant que ces derniers se trouvaient bien plus proche de lui, le dragon se lança à leurs trousses.

-**Par ici ! **continua de provoquer Dori.

-**Courez ! **lança Ori, lui et les deux autres s'empressant de fuir face à l'arrivée de l'énorme reptile.

Profitant de cette diversion, Thorin et son groupe purent repartir dans leur course.

-**Venez !**

-**Oh ! Eh ! **cria Dwalin à l'encontre de Smaug qui s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'autre groupe qui venait d'apparaître.

-**Par ici stupide reptile ! **insulta Nori.

-**Nori ! **grogna le grand guerrier.

-**Bah quoi, ça fonctionne !**

**-Courez bande d'idiots ! **ordonna Sara en poussant ces deux derniers à fuir dans une direction autre qu'avait pris le groupe de Dori ou encore celui de Thorin.

La patte de Smaug se referma sur du vide à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme et des deux nains, ces derniers entrant dans le passage du corridor, se mettant ainsi à l'abri du dragon. Celui-ci n'eut guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que le dernier groupe de nains, composé de Gloïn et Bifur, attira une nouvelle fois son attention, encore sur un autre pont à un niveau plus bas et courant dans une autre direction que les autres.

Smaug ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et déversa ses flammes dans le passage que les deux nains prirent, ces derniers glissant dans un autre couloir pour se mettre à l'abri du mur de feu tandis que la pierre tout autour d'eux se mit à chauffer dangereusement, les obligeant à redoubler d'effort dans leur course. Ils terminèrent par sauter chacun dans l'un des « toboggans » qui servaient à faire descendre les pierres et les minerais dans les caissons suspendus à une corde qui coulissait et emmenait ces précieux chargements vers les forges.

Continuant de suivre Thorin, ce dernier ayant mené son groupe dans l'un des immenses couloirs d'Erebor possédant plusieurs portes menant à d'autres corridors, Bilbon faillit suivre le roi déchu quand le vieux guerrier qui courait devant lui, prit la direction de l'un des corridors.

-**Par-là, c'est plus court ! **annonça Balin aux deux autres avant de constater qu'ils ne réagissaient pas à son annonce. **J'ai dit par-là ! **ordonna-t-il.

-**Thorin ! **appela Bilbon.

Le susnommé vint à s'arrêter, se trouvant déjà à plusieurs mètres devant eux, et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin quand son regard fut attiré par un bruit se trouvant derrière Bilbon. Ce dernier se retourna et vit Smaug apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Le dragon s'était lancé sur leurs traces plutôt que sur celles des autres.

Vrillant un regard inquiet sur Thorin, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais les rejoindre avant que le dragon soit sur eux, Bilbon ignora complètement quoi faire mais le chef de la Compagnie vint à répondre pour lui.

-**Restez avec Balin !**

-**Thorin ?**

**-Venez !**

Bilbon reculait, tout en ne lâchant pas Thorin du regard, et Balin vint à attraper le hobbit, le mettant à l'abri dans le couloir au moment où Smaug déversa son feu droit sur Thorin. Fuyant devant les flammes qui arrivaient sur lui, le nain n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter dans le puits de mines, saisissant l'un des sièges qui permettaient aux mineurs de descendre dans les trous à la recherche des filons d'or et de pierreries. Son poids actionna la manivelle et il se retrouva à descendre avant qu'il n'aperçoive Smaug émerger et s'empresser de se lancer à sa poursuite.

S'accrochant à la paroi de ses griffes pour éviter de tomber, détruisant au passage les ponts qui se trouvaient dans le puit, le dragon continua de poursuivre Thorin qui descendait toujours plus, l'entraînant ainsi loin des autres.

-**Thorin !**

-**Mo ruin !**

Les cris successifs de Dwalin et Sara vinrent à résonner au-dessus de sa tête, alors que le groupe du grand guerrier avait atteint le couloir en question. Les trois membres de la Compagnie constatèrent avec effarement que Thorin descendait de plus en plus profondément dans le sol, vite pourchassé par Smaug qui n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser lui échapper.

Dwalin finit par actionner une autre manivelle en assénant un puissant coup de marteau, qui fit descendre un contrepoids qui se chargea de faire remonter le nain, après l'arrêt brutal qui faillit le désarçonner.

-**Tiens bon ! **lança Nori.

Et remontant en flèche, Thorin passa juste sous le nez de Smaug, ce dernier se contorsionnant pour se remettre de l'autre côté afin de remonter vers la surface. Il parvint alors à rattraper la corde du siège juste sous Thorin, tirant sur celle-ci et attirant le levier et le contrepoids qui tombèrent dans le puits. Tandis qu'à cet instant, Thorin se retrouva debout, sur le museau de Smaug qui, vrillant son regard de feu sur lui, ouvrit doucement la gueule, prêt à le griller sur place comme une brochette.

Mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Thorin sauta et se rattrapa à l'un des autres sièges de mineur tandis que le dragon redressa sa tête, prêt à le gober en entier. Sauf que le levier et le contrepoids finirent par lui tomber sur le pif, le faisant tomber de plusieurs mètres. Alors que Nori partit actionner le contrepoids du siège sur lequel Thorin se trouvait, ce dernier remontant à une vitesse vertigineuse alors que plus bas, Smaug cracha une nouvelle fois son feu dévastateur. Sara, qui était penchée au-dessus du puits, sentit Nori l'attraper et la tirer loin du bord au moment où, Thorin sauta alors qu'il atteignait la corniche rattrapé par Dwalin qui vint à le tirer, lui aussi, loin du mur de flammes qui se déversait tout autour d'eux depuis le puits de mine.

Thorin croisa le regard soulagé de Sara et il s'avança vers elle , lui attrapant la main avant de la tirer avec lui, suivi de Dwalin et Nori, jusqu'aux forges qui se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres du puits de mine, derrière d'énormes grilles de fer qui seraient sans nul doute un obstacle difficile à traverser pour Smaug. Sara détailla un court instant les fameuses forges. Ces dernières étaient aussi énormes que les grandes salles qu'ils avaient traversées, constituées d'une dizaine de fours ainsi que de plusieurs chariots se trouvant accrochés aux cordes qui devaient apporter ces derniers ici afin de vider leur chargement pour le faire fondre.

-**Le plan ne marchera pas ! Les fours sont plus froids que froids ! **informa Dwalin sur la non réussite du plan que Thorin avait en tête.

-**Il a raison ! **Approuva Balin. **Nous n'avons pas de feu assez fort pour qu'ils puissent s'embraser.**

Soudain, au loin, le grognement de Smaug résonna comme pour contredire les propos des deux nains.

-**Détrompe-toi ! **Réfuta Thorin et il croisa le regard de Sara qui comprit de suite à quoi faisait référence son amant avant de lui sourire, sourire qu'il lui renvoya. **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe aussi facilement ! **lança-t-il à l'encontre du dragon qui remontait petit à petit du puits tandis que lui s'était appuyé contre les énormes poutres de fer de la forge. **Tu es devenu lent et gras sur tes vieux jours, limace ! **Provoqua-t-il.

Smaug se mit à grogner dangereusement vers lui et Sara décida d'en rajouter une couche.

-**Thorin ! **Réprimanda-t-elle faussement. **Tu pourrais être plus gentil. Les pauvres limaces n'ont rien demandé.**

Le dragon, qui avait parfaitement entendu la remarque, vint à se poser au-dessus du puits tandis que son poitrail commença à s'embraser une nouvelle fois, faisant comprendre aux autres nains la solution qu'avait trouvée leur chef pour rallumer les forges.

-**A l'abri ! Vite !**

Suivant l'ordre donné par leur leader, tout le monde se cacha derrière l'une des colonnes en fer pile à l'instant où Smaug cracha son jet de flammes. Se mettant tous à retenir leur souffle et à demeurer immobile alors que les flammes les entouraient, apportant une chaleur suffocante, le feu du dragon atteignit le premier four qui se mit à s'embraser dès qu'il cessa de déverser ses flammes. Puis, étant donné que les fours étaient connectés entre eux, le feu se répandit du premier aux autres, illuminant les forges d'une lumière rouge dorée.

Avisant ce qu'il venait de faire à travers le grillage de fer, Smaug se dressa et frappa son poitrail sur celui-ci pour tenter d'ouvrir un passage et y entrer afin d'atteindre la Compagnie se trouvant à l'intérieur. Thorin, profitant du temps que cela leur donnait, donna ses ordres pour enclencher le plan qui fera tomber Smaug.

-**Bombur ! Actionne la soufflerie ! Vas-y !**

Le nain enrobé se précipita vers la fameuse soufflerie qui se trouvait être énorme, se trouvant devant l'un des fours. Bombur sauta littéralement droit vers la chaîne et se laissa tomber, entraînant celle-ci avec lui, sur la soufflerie qui s'abaissa, envoyant un puissant un souffle d'air dans les fours par le biais d'un tunnel reliant ces derniers entre eux. Les flammes devinrent bleues sous la chaleur dégagée, alors que le contenu des fours se trouvant au-dessus des brasiers, étaient remplis d'or solide qui se mettait lentement à chauffer sous l'intensité qui brûlait en-dessous.

-**Bilbon, Sara ! Là-haut, à mon signal, abaissez le levier ! **ordonna Thorin aux deux concernés, leur donnant peut-être l'une des tâches les plus importantes mais aussi l'une des plus éloignées du dragon.

Repérant le levier que leur désignait Thorin et qui se trouvait placé entre deux des quatre statues représentant des têtes de nains, le hobbit et la jeune femme s'empressèrent de se diriger dans cette direction, continuant à entendre les coups répétés de Smaug contre la grille de fer alors que les nains vinrent à s'en éloigner, sachant que cette dernière allait céder dans pas longtemps.

-**Balin ! Tu sais toujours faire une flamme éclair ? **demanda Thorin en se rapprochant du vieux guerrier qui se tenait aux côtés de Dori et Ori.

-**Oui. Je te fais ça en moins de deux, **promit-il avant d'entraîner les deux frères avec lui. **Venez !**

-**Il faudrait le faire en moins d'un, **fit remarquer Dwalin à l'instant même où Smaug parvint à transpercer les poutres de fer et à glisser ses griffes pour pousser une dernière fois sur ces dernières, usant de tout son poids pour les faire céder.

L'instant d'après, Smaug entra dans les forges alors que tous les nains avaient disparu à sa vue et que l'air chaud dégagé par les fours, l'empêchèrent de sentir ces derniers,

-**Où est le souffre ? **Questionna Balin tout en cherchant les composants dont il aurait besoin pour une flamme éclair, alors que lui ainsi que Dori et Ori se trouvaient dans l'atelier, se mettant à verser des poudres et autres composants dans des petites boules de métal.

-**Tu sais ce que tu fais ? **Demanda Dori inquiet de savoir qu'un mauvais mélange pouvait faire tout exploser et eux avec.

Alors qu'au même instant, Sara et Bilbon parvinrent à gravir les dernières marches qui les menèrent au fameux levier. Ils fixèrent ce dernier, se trouvant hors de leur portée et ils échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient être obligés de sauter pour l'atteindre. Puis ils se retournèrent, pour porter un regard en contrebas, constatant que Smaug avait fini par pénétrer dans les forges.

Ce dernier s'avançait entre les fours et l'un des souffles chauds fit par lui porter l'odeur de Thorin, ce dernier se tenant sur sa gauche, non loin des marches menant au levier alors que le dragon s'avança lentement vers lui.

-**Maintenant !**

Comprenant que l'ordre leur était adressé, Bilbon et Sara rivèrent leurs regards sur le levier et d'un commun accord, ils sautèrent en semble pour l'atteindre. Le hobbit et la jeune femme utilisèrent tout leur poids pour faire abaisser ce dernier et cela vint à ouvrir des canots d'eau qui se trouvaient dans la bouche des quatre statues naines. Les jets d'eau furent si puissants que les deux premiers frappèrent de plein fouet Smaug, faisant ainsi éteindre la lumière rougeoyante de son poitrail et cessant par la même occasion le feu qu'il voulait déverser sur Thorin. Le dragon se mit frénétiquement à battre des ailes et à s'éloigner de cet endroit pour se mettre hors de portée des eaux, s'écrasant un peu plus loin dans la forge.

Tandis que l'eau jaillissant des bouches des statues fit tourner les quatre roues se trouvant chacune sous elles, actionnant ainsi l'avancée des cordes portant les caissons chargés de pierres et d'or qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la forge, faisant leur chemin. Bombur, lui, continuait toujours d'actionner la soufflerie, renforçant d'avantage le brasier des fours et faisant fondre plus vite leurs contenus.

Terminant par se ressaisir de cette attaque aquatique, Smaug reprit son avancée vers Thorin, passant entre et par-dessus les fours, n'étant nullement gêné par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait alors que depuis les caissons, Gloïn et Bifur virent le dragon s'avancer dangereusement vers leur chef. Ce dernier avisait les deux personnes toujours placées en hauteur sur la tour, surtout une, entre lui et Smaug alors qu'il espérait de tout cœur que le reptile reste concentrer sur sa personne et ne remarque pas Sara avec le hobbit. Pourtant, c'était plutôt l'inverse que la jeune femme souhaitait. Elle voulait qu'au contraire que le dragon se concentre sur elle et laisse Thorin tranquille.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Smaug se reçut quelque chose à la figure qui vint à exploser en gerbe bleue, un peu comme un éclair. Emanant des ateliers, Balin, Dori et Ori, faisant une chaîne, se lançaient les fameuses flammes éclair : Balin les lançant à Ori à travers la fenêtre de l'atelier qui les passa à Dori, ce dernier les lançant immédiatement contre Smaug qui se les recevait en pleine figure. La dragon grogna mais poursuivit son avancée vers Thorin qui avait été rejoint par Dwalin et Nori, prêt à appuyer en renfort leur chef contre le reptile.

Seulement Gloïn et Bifur se trouvaient au-dessus d'eux, tous les deux placés dans leurs caissons qui se déplaçaient le long de la corde passant au-dessus d'un autre convoi qui partait dans la direction opposée, et le nain roux vint à trancher la corde faisant tomber son contenu droit sur le cou de Smaug qui se retrouva avec une corde et des caissons remplis de pierre et d'or sur le dos. Il se débattit pour tenter de s'en défaire mais plus il s'acharnait, plus la corde et les caissons s'enroulaient d'avantage autour de lui. Il envoya valdinguer certains de ces chariots en fer autour de la forge tandis que l'or dans les fours était passé de l'état solide à l'était liquide. Cet or en fusion faisait partie intégrante du plan de Thorin et ce dernier se précipita sur la chaîne dont il avait besoin. Il tira sur cette dernière et ouvrit ainsi les canots des fours, déversant ainsi l'or liquide dans les grandes rainures au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Smaug s'était totalement redressé sur ses pattes arrières, sa tête rencontrant l'autre corde qui tirait et menait ces caissons ailleurs. Malheureusement, ce fut celle où se trouvait Bifur et Gloïn et ces deux derniers hurlèrent devant la descente vertigineuse qu'ils firent avant de rouler au sol, indemnes, juste sous les pattes du dragon, à quelques mètres des petits ruisseaux d'or qui paraissaient converger vers une seule direction.

-**Conduisez-le à la Galerie des Rois ! **ordonna Thorin au reste de la Compagnie.

Smaug continuait toujours à s'emmêler avec les cordes et les chariots qui s'y trouvaient attachés et finalement, un des chariots heurta de plein fouet le levier que Bilbon et Sara venaient d'utiliser alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux baissés pour éviter de se faire envoyer dans le décor.

Tandis que Thorin partit attraper l'une des brouettes en fer qui se trouvait non loin de lui et poussant cette dernière, passant devant Dwalin et Nori, il se mit à courir sous Smaug, évitant par la même occasion un coup de queue et de se faire écraser par les pattes de ce dernier. Le dragon, d'ailleurs, heurta violemment la tour sur laquelle Sara et Bilbon se trouvaient, en continuant de tourner en rond pour retirer les cordes et caissons qui l'entravaient. La jeune femme et le hobbit grimacèrent quand ils constatèrent que la tour sur laquelle ils se tenaient, risquait fort de bientôt céder et s'écrouler.

Continuant d'éviter de se faire écraser, Thorin balança la brouette dans la rivière d'or et sauta dedans, lui faisant ainsi office de barque. Ce petit voyage finit par être remarqué par Smaug qui dans un dernier tour, parvint à se débarrasser de ces gênes. Il porta son regard vers l'endroit où allait le nain, la rivière dorée le portant vers une faille se trouvant juste sous la tour d'escalier qui menait au levier sur lequel était Bilbon et Sara, celle-ci s'écroulant sur le côté alors que les deux concernés parvinrent à se rattraper juste à temps au sol, roulant-boulant loin des débris qui tombaient.

Mais leur chute fut amplement suffisante pour attirer l'attention de Smaug qui se détourna de Thorin et avisa la jeune femme et ce hobbit qui avait été le début de ses problèmes. Déjà trop loin dans le tunnel, ne pouvant rebrousser chemin, l'Héritier d'Erebor constata que le dragon s'était détourné de sa personne pour se concentrer sur deux autres personnes. Droit sur Maître Sacquet et sa bien-aimée. Il ressentit un horrible sentiment de peur qui envahit tout son être.

-**Fuyez Bilbon ! Sara ! Fuyez !**

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Je teins à vous dire qu'il reste plus que deux chapitres sur la Désolation de Smaug avant d'entamer la dernière grande partie de l'histoire ;)**

**Bon courage à celles qui ont repris ou qui travaillent et bonnes vacances aux autres !**

**Gros bisous**


	46. Elle marche sous la lumière des étoile

**Coucou !**

**Ça y est ! C'est la fin de la Désolation de Smaug ! Et me revoilà avec deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ? Vu qu'ils sont assez courts tous les deux, j'ai décidé de les poster à la suite. Cadeau !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir :) **

**Loum7 : Ravi de voir une nouvelle arrivante ! A moins que tu es déjà posté une review. Dans ce cas, désolé d'avoir oublié. Oui, Sara a vécu beaucoup de malheur mais maintenant, elle a Thorin et ses amis. ;) **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Profitez-en bien ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XLIV : Elle marche sous la lumière des étoiles

-_**Je vais le sauver.**_

Après avoir déclaré ces mots, Tauriel s'était chargé de donner des ordres aux trois nains présents dans la demeure pour s'occuper du blessé tandis qu'elle avait demandé au jeune garçon, Bain, de monter la garde dehors et de l'avertir si Legolas ou le moindre orque revenaient dans les parages. Puis, elle alla mettre l'Athelas en morceaux qu'elle fit tomber dans le bol d'eau que la petite Tilda lui tenait pour la préparation du remède dont elle aurait besoin pour soigner la blessure de Kili.

**-Prêt ?**

Attrapant tous les trois Kili, Fili, Oïn et Bofur allèrent le poser sur la table tandis que ce dernier ne cessait de hurler de douleur, se débattant contre la poigne des nains qui tentaient de le maintenir et de l'empêcher de se faire mal.

-**Maintenez-le ! **leur ordonna Tauriel alors qu'elle prit le bol des mains de la fillette à laquelle elle sourit avant de s'avancer vers son patient.

Fili s'était placé en bout de table, enroulant de ses bras les épaules de son frangin pour le maintenir en place, tout en serrant sa main droite dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Alors que Bofur tenta de maintenir son torse pendant qu'Oïn essayait, avec l'aide de Gwen, d'attraper ses jambes qui ne cessaient de remuer et de se convulser sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait tandis que le poison de Morgul continuait sa lente course dans son organisme jusqu'à son cœur. Lucy se trouvait à la gauche de Kili, lui tenant sa main gauche, en épongeant son front avec un tissu trempé.

Rejoignant les côtés du guérisseur et de la jeune femme noire alors qu'elle plaqua sa jambe droite, celle blessée, sur la table pour l'empêcher de bouger, Tauriel retira le bandage et constata que la plaie et la peau autour de celle-ci étaient d'un noir d'encre, lui faisant comprendre à quel point le nain était sur le point de passer de vie à trépas. Portant son regard un bref instant sur le jeune nain qui avait son regard voilé, l'elfe rousse attrapa l'Athelas mouillé dans ses mains tandis qu'elle commença à parler en elfique. Des paroles de soin elfique.

Tauriel termina par poser les feuilles d'Athelas à même la plaie tout en posant ses mains dessus pour faire pression et permettre au jus de la plante d'entrer dans l'organisme de Kili. Cela eut pour effet de le faire crier davantage et il tenta de se défaire de la prise qu'on exerçait sur lui. Pendant que Bofur rapprocha une bougie allumée pour permettre à l'elfe de voir ce qu'elle faisait alors que Lucy, aidée de Gwen qui avait laissé Oïn, maintenait comme elle pouvait le torse de son ami sur la table.

Sigrid arriva alors à leurs côtés et attrapa la jambe gauche de Kili qu'elle tenta de bloquer sur la table difficilement.

-**Tilda ! **Appela-t-elle en appui.

La petite, quittant sa poupée qu'elle tenait, alla soutenir sa sœur tandis qu'Oïn se chargeait d'aider l'elfe à garder l'autre jambe sur la table alors que cette dernière poursuivait les soins et l'incantation. Et petit à petit, Kili cessa de lutter contre les mains qui le tenaient alors que les autres nains ainsi que les filles levèrent la tête vers l'elfe rousse, écoutant les paroles qu'elle prononçait. Oïn essaya, d'ailleurs, de suivre ses mots avec son cornet auditif mais il cessa bientôt, ne comprenant pas, et riva son attention sur elle qui était tout simplement en train d'user d'une médecine dont il avait entendu parler et qui pour les nains sonnait bien plus comme de la magie.

Alors que Fili continuait de maintenir Kili, il constata que son frère était devenu de moins en moins remuant au fur et à mesure des paroles prononcées par la Capitaine des gardes de la Forêt Noire. Il cessa de hurler ou de grimacer de douleur alors qu'il commençait à reprendre une respiration calme et qu'il parvenait à rouvrir les yeux. Son regard vint alors à se fixer sur la dame elfe qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et arquant des sourcils comme s'il se demandait si elle était bel et bien là, Kili eut la surprise de la voir briller.

Une lumière blanche semblait vibrer dans son dos et la nimbait de pureté et de beauté alors que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sonnaient comme un chant à ses oreilles et ils réussirent à le sortir du monde brumeux et douloureux dans lequel il s'était trouvé ces derniers jours. Il avait l'impression que par la seule présence de l'elfe, il était de nouveau capable de voir le monde qui l'entourait.

La fatigue lui tomba bientôt dessus et eut raison de lui. Il finit par s'endormir, emporté par tous les derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers jours. Fili, Bofur, Lucy et Gwen purent par la suite souffler de soulagement quand Oïn leur annonça, après une minutieuse vérification, que Kili était sorti d'affaire.

-**Merci, **fit Fili en se redressant et en rivant son regard sur Tauriel qui continuait d'appliquer les feuilles d'Athelas sur la blessure tandis qu'elle avait cessé de parler en elfique**. Merci infiniment. Nous vous devons une dette.**

-**Vous ne me devez rien, jeune maître nain, **le rassura Tauriel en hochant de la tête. **Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré. **

-**Vraiment ? **questionna Bofur.

-**Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas laisser ces immondes orques remporter une victoire aussi facilement. Puis, je l'ai fait pour une amie que nous avons en commun et aussi pour le fait que votre frère m'ait aidé lors de l'attaque des orques, **avoua avec sincérité l'elfe rousse.

**-Notre amie en commun, c'est Sara n'est-ce pas ? **demanda Lucy.

Tauriel porta son regard sur elle et lui sourit, la jeune fille prit donc ça pour un oui. Puis elle porta son regard vers Gwen, cette dernière regardant avec des yeux ronds Fili. Elle fronça des sourcils et passa sa main devant les yeux de son amie dans l'espoir de la faire réagir sans grand succès.

-**Oh ! Gwen ! **secoua-t-elle avec force, ramenant cette dernière à la réalité mais qui garda toujours son expression de merlan frit. **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Un nain a remercié une elfe, Lucy. Un de ces butés de nains a remercié une elfe ! En plus, un des Héritiers de Durin ! **s'écria la jeune femme comme si c'était la révélation du siècle, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. **Tu t'en rends compte ?! Il va se mettre à neiger ! Ou pire, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !**

-**Oh Gwen ! Tu es désespérante ! **souffla Lucy.

-**Ou ça se peut que Fili soit malade, **suggéra Bofur avec un sourire malicieux.

**-Ça doit être ça, **approuva Gwen. **Viens ici mon petit Fili, on va vérifier tout ça.**

**-T'approche pas de moi ! **s'exclama le nain blond en s'éloignant rapidement de Guenièvre qui se mit à le poursuivre dans toute la maisonnée. **Bofur, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Tauriel. On pouvait toujours compter sur Guenièvre pour alléger l'atmosphère. Puis Lucy vint rapidement au secours de Fili et attrapa Gwen pour la mener dehors avec elle afin de prévenir Bain des nouvelles. Elle emmena aussi Bofur afin de lui éviter de tomber sur son Prince mécontent. Ce dernier, souriant légèrement, posa son regard sur son frère qui continuait de dormir profondément. Il décida alors de suivre Oïn quand ce dernier lui montra la cuisine à l'écart pour ainsi laisser l'elfe se charger de finir d'apporter les derniers soins à Kili tranquillement.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs finit par reprendre connaissance un bon quart d'heure plus tard, quand Tauriel finissait de poser le bandage autour de sa jambe et d'y faire un nœud. Cette dernière finit par constater qu'il était en train de revenir du monde de Morphée et qu'il tournait un regard encore endormi vers elle. Pendant que Fili et Oïn les surveillaient tous les deux depuis le coin de la cuisine après qu'ils se soient tous chargé de jeter les corps sans vie des orques dans le lac et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison, les trois enfants du Batelier s'étaient sagement assis sur la couchette, reprenant un peu leur souffle aux vues de la dernière heure mouvementée qu'ils venaient de vivre, bientôt rejoints par Bofur qui leur changea les idées avec ses histoires.

-**J'avais entendu dire que le remède des elfes faisait merveille. Là, on a eu le privilège de le constater, **souria Oïn à l'encontre de Fili qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air incertain en avisant le regard que son frère portait à l'elfe. **Qu'y a-t-il Fili ?**

-**Je crois que Kili éprouve des sentiments pour l'elfe et j'appréhende la réaction de notre oncle quand il saura pour qui son cœur balance, **avoua-t-il.

-**Mmmh...Tu as sûrement raison, **confirma le vieux guérisseur avant de poursuivre,**mais maintenant il faut prendre en compte qu'il a Sara et qu'elle a une certaine influence sur lui. Le Thorin d'aujourd'hui n'est plus tout à fait le même que celui d'avant. De plus, il ne pourra pas vraiment contester le fait qu'elle soit d'une race différente des nains car ça reviendrait à contester le fait qu'il aime Sara. Après, il faudra que Kili ait de bons arguments, je suppose. **

-**Le connaissant, ça sera, « je fonce et après, je réfléchis », **rétorqua Fili.

-**Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, **sourit le vieux nain avant de se tourner vers son jeune prince. **Mais pour toi, je pense que ça devrait être moins difficile.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

-**Toi et la petite Lucy. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à la courtiser ?**

**-La ferme Oïn ! **lui ordonna Fili en le foudroyant du regard alors que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en ayant parfaitement avisé les légères rougeurs sur les joues du nain blond.

* * *

Lucy et Gwen se trouvaient dehors sur le petit balcon de l'entrée, l'une accoudée à la rambarde, l'autre, dos tourné au lac, s'appuyant contre.

-**Par les Valars, **souffla la benjamine, contente d'avoir un moment de répit.

-**Tu l'as dit, **confirma Guenièvre. **La prochaine fois, pour un début de soirée, on prévoit juste de boire un verre autour d'un feu et de grignoter quelques morceaux de gâteau salé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**-J'en dis que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.**

Il y eut un petit silence et d'un coup, toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. Un rire qui chassa toutes les tensions et nervosités qu'elles avaient accumulées au cours de ces quelques heures et que le moment de tout à l'heure n'avait pas totalement fait disparaître. Elles reprirent leur souffle et tournèrent leur regard vers la Montagne.

-**Ils doivent être à l'intérieur à l'heure qu'il est, **supposa Gwen.

-**Oui.**

-**Face au dragon.**

**-Oui. **

**-C'est de la folie.**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu comptes dire oui à tout ce que je dis ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Ok, **fit la jeune femme avant de sourire malicieusement. **Trouves-tu que je suis belle, magnifique et que je suis la perfection incarnée ?**

**-Non, **répondit Lucy en souriant alors que Gwen lui fit les yeux ronds.**Mon jeu, mes règles, **justifia-t-elle.

-**Petite…, **commença Gwen avant de se taire pour éviter de dire une grossièreté alors qu'elle donna une petite tape sur la tête de la jeune fille qui riait.

Mais la jeune femme noire cachait mal, elle aussi, son sourire. Elle changea alors de sujet pour faire ravaler le sourire victorieux de son amie.

-**Alors...comment ça se passe les amours ? **fit-elle innocemment, en regardant ses ongles.

-**De quoi tu parles ? **la questionna Lucy en fronçant des sourcils.

-**De toi et Fili, bien sûr.**

La plus jeune se mit à rougir, essayant de cacher son visage à Guenièvre.

-**Avoue que tu en pinces pour le Prince, **informa cette dernière avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. **Hey, ça rime ! **s'exclama-t-elle avant de se reprendre.**Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons ou plutôt à notre nain blond. Alors ? Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de nier. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes petits airs niais quand tu es avec lui, ou le rouge qui te monte aux joues, ou encore tes regards jaloux lorsqu'une fille tentait d'avoir une danse avec lui l'autre soir...**

**-Tu racontes n'importe quoi… J'essayais de… Je voulais l'avoir pour… Enfin je…., **essaya de se justifier Lucy avant de remarquer le sourire victorieux et malicieux de son amie. **Oh ! Puis la ferme Gwen !**

Cette dernière se mit à rire lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Fili. Gwen se tut instantanément mais lui offrit un sourire qui ne rassura pas le nain blond. Lucy s'était, elle, retournée et l'ayant aperçu, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se remit face au lac.

-**Bon, j'ai froid, **fit Gwen. **Je rentre. **

Elle adressa un sourire narquois à son amie qui se retint de l'étriper et la jeune femme rentra au chaud, adressant un clin d'œil au nain. Ce dernier ne comprit pas et haussa des épaules. C'était Gwen en même temps, va savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il vint alors se poster à côté de Lucy qui gardait ostensiblement le regard sur la Montagne, ne souhaitant pas croiser le sien. Mais Fili ne s'en formalisa pas et en profita pour la contempler. Sa natte était presque défaite, des mèches folles en sortaient de tous les côtés dû aux dernières heures mouvementées. Elle avait légèrement le rouge aux joues ce qu'il trouvait adorable et ses yeux verts brillaient un peu sous la lune à demi-cachée par les nuages. Lucy sentit le regard du nain sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers lui. Elle voulut détourner les yeux mais elle fut attirée par ceux de Fili, y lisant de la tendresse envers elle. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant deux ou trois secondes et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-**Qu'y a-t-il Fili ? **Questionna-t-elle. **Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?**

**-Pour...rien, **répondit-il, piquant un léger fard. **Euh...comment vas-tu ?**

**-Ça va, **répondit-elle.**Fatiguée mais ça va. Et toi ? **

Il hocha de la tête, tournant son regard vers la Montagne.

-**Soulagé de savoir que mon frère est hors de danger.**

**-Comme nous tous. On doit une fière chandelle à Tauriel.**

**-Oui, **fit-il.

Mais Lucy décela de l'inquiétude dans le ton du nain et comprit la raison, en voyant où était dirigé son regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule et l'autre sur la sienne.

-**Hey, **murmura-t-elle doucement. **Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Ils sont tous de redoutables combattants et sont tous très têtus. Ils ne laisseront pas le dragon remporter la victoire aussi facilement.**

Le nain acquiesça, tournant son regard vers elle. Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il referma ses bras musclés sur elle.

-**Puis je sais que Sara veille sur Thorin tout comme ton oncle veille sur elle, **souffla-t-elle contre son torse.**Et la Compagnie est là, avec eux. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de leur ennemi, **plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle entendit Fili rire. Elle raffermit sa prise sur lui et leva son visage. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui vert de la jeune fille qui lui souriait doucement. Le cœur du nain battait fort et Lucy le remarqua mais n'en montra rien car c'était le même cas pour elle. Elle le vit avancer son visage vers le sien doucement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Leurs lèvres étaient de plus en plus proches mais Lucy prit peur et au dernier moment, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du nain avant d'enfouir son visage dans son torse, honteuse. Fili ferma les yeux, frustré. Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il posa sa tête contre celle de Lucy, respirant son odeur à plein poumons, tout en contemplant la Montagne qui se détachait sur le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Dans la maisonnée, un jeune nain brun ne cessait de contempler une belle elfe rousse qui terminait de bander sa jambe.

**-Tauriel ? **l'appela doucement Kili alors que sa respiration calme était quelque peu hachée.

-**Restez tranquille, **lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, tout en lui souriant alors qu'elle finit par détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur sa jambe.

-**Vous ne pouvez pas être elle, **admit Kili, ce dernier croyant qu'il rêvait de sa présence alors que Tauriel se figea à ces mots. **Tauriel est loin. Elle...elle est loin, très loin de moi. Elle marche sous la lumière des étoiles dans un autre monde. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, **avoua-t-il alors qu'elle demeura toujours aussi silencieuse face à ces mots.

Que pouvait-elle dire à cela ?

Demeurant immobile, Tauriel sentit les doigts de Kili frôler les siens alors qu'il était parvenu à lever sa main pour tenter d'attraper celle de l'elfe. Il entremêla ses doigts au siens. Ce simple contact sembla lui suffire dans son égarement. Kili redressa la tête vers ce qu'il croyait être une apparition de Tauriel causée par son esprit. Puis, il finit par poser la question à laquelle l'elfe rousse ne sut répondre dans l'instant alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

-**Vous croyez qu'elle ait pu m'aimer ? **

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. La suite est publiée !**


	47. Le feu et la mort

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre XLV :**__**Le feu et la mort**_

-_**Fuyez Bilbon ! Sara ! Fuyez !**_

Sara n'avait pas eu grand besoin de l'ordre donné par Thorin pour savoir qu'ils devaient fuir quand elle vit Smaug se diriger droit vers eux. Elle attrapa le bras de Bilbon et l'entraîna avec elle, fuyant devant le dragon. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers l'une des pentes de la forge, glissant sur celle-ci alors que Smaug détruisait tout sur son passage pour tenter de les atteindre tandis qu'ils entendaient les appels et les cris inquiets de leurs amis. Se rattrapant sur leurs pieds, la jeune femme et le semi-homme foncèrent droit vers le petit couloir qui menait dans une autre salle, sans doute la fameuse Galerie des Rois aux vues des immenses étendards qu'il y avait au-dessus de leurs têtes quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

C'est à ce moment-là que Smaug fit s'écrouler le mur du fond, décrochant les étendards qui tombèrent sur Bilbon et Sara, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur fuite avant d'être ensevelis par l'un d'eux. Ils furent ainsi recouverts et cachés à la vue du dragon qui passa près d'eux avant de se tourner dans leur direction à une centaine de mètres en avant. Il avait dû sentir leur odeur ou plutôt celle de Bilbon à l'entente de ses paroles.

-**Toi ! Tu crois pouvoir me duper, Monteur de Tonneau ! Tu es venu de Lacville, **précisa le dragon avant que la compréhension n'allume son regard. **Tout ceci est un ignoble complot entre ces sales nains et ces misérables qui commercent sur des rafiots. Ces pleurnicheurs avec leurs grands arcs et leurs flèches noires… Il est peut-être temps que je leur rende visite ?**

Sara et Bilbon paniquèrent à ces mots et se dépêchèrent de se relever, essayant de se dépêtrer du tissu. Le hobbit fut le premier à en sortir et il vit Smaug commencer à s'éloigner.

-**Ils n'y sont pour rien. Attendez ! **

**-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! **s'écria à son tour Sara qui réussit enfin à sortir de sous l'étendard.

-**Qui es-tu ? **Questionna Smaug en la toisant de son regard de flammes alors qu'il avait un peu approché sa tête reptilienne d'elle. **Tu es humaine mais tu sens le nain. Et surtout, je décèle celle de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne…, **renifla-t-il avant qu'une lueur de compréhension n'apparaisse sur sa face avec un léger sourire moqueur. **Oh ! Je vois. Le grand Thorin n'a pu s'empêcher de faire de toi sa compagne, dans tous les sens du terme. Je me demande sa réaction si je te tuais sur le champ.**

Sara rougit légèrement en sachant à quoi faisait allusion le dragon avant de prendre peur face à ses paroles et de reculer.

-**Laissez-la ! **intervint Bilbon. **Elle ne… Dans tous les sens du terme ? **Répéta-t-il en tiltant sur ces mots tout en se tournant vers la jeune femme alors que le dragon, toujours aussi moqueur, nota une intonation particulière dans la voix du cambrioleur.

-**Ce n'est pas le moment Bilbon ! **s'exclama Sara avant de se tourner vers le dragon. **Tuez-moi...si vous voulez, **dit-elle difficilement.

**-Non ! **s'écria le semi-homme.

**-Mais n'allez pas à Lacville ! Ils n'ont rien fait ! **insista-t-elle, ne faisant pas attention au cri de son ami.

**-Oh ! Vous vous souciez d'eux ? **demanda Smaug alors que l'idée de tuer Sara paraissait être moins attrayante que celle qu'il avait en tête pour les voir souffrir, tous. **Tant mieux. Vous les regarderez mourir ! **Cracha-t-il.

Il se détourna d'eux deux et commença à s'éloigner tandis que Sara et Bilbon étaient pétrifiés. Il fallait faire quelque chose. C'est alors que résonna une voix familière.

-**Ici ! Lézard ignare !**

Grognant face à l'insulte, Smaug tourna son regard droit sur le nain qui venait d'oser l'humilier et qui se trouvait à une bonne centaine de mètres de lui, au bout de la Galerie, debout sur une espèce d'étrange bloc en pierre entouré d'armatures en fer.

-**Toi !**

**-Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé ! **lança Thorin d'une voix forte.

-**Toi, nain, tu ne prendras rien du tout ! J'ai anéanti tes guerriers de jadis. J'ai insufflé la terreur dans le cœur des Hommes. C'est moi, le Roi sous la Montagne ! **déclara Smaug, tout en se tenant aux murs de la Galerie autour de lui pour lui permettre de se redresser totalement sur ses deux pattes arrières afin d'avoir sa tête au niveau où se tenait Thorin.

-**Ce n'est pas ton Royaume. C'est le Royaume des nains ! C'est l'or des nains ! Et nous allons avoir notre vengeance ! **

Puis Thorin prononça une phrase en khuzdul alors qu'il tira sur la corde qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. La seconde d'après, les autres nains de la Compagnie qui se trouvaient derrière cet étrange bloc de pierre, se mirent à tirer sur des chaînes et les attaches en fer entourant la pierre vinrent à céder. Petit à petit le bloc s'écroula et Thorin sauta sur la chaîne qu'il tenait en main afin de se mettre à l'abri. Alors apparut une statue en or derrière ce bloc de pierre, une statue bien plus immense et impressionnante que Smaug qui riva son regard émerveillé vers cette œuvre représentant le Roi Thror.

Sara et Bilbon avaient eu aussi la bouche grande ouverte devant une telle œuvre, comprenant à présent à quoi avait servi l'or fondu. Mais un détail chiffonna Sara. Normalement, il était tout à fait impossible que l'or soit déjà durci et discrètement, attrapant la manche du manteau du hobbit, elle recula se mettant à l'abri derrière les colonnes. Son soupçon fut vite vérifié quand elle vit le visage de la statue commencer à dégouliner. Smaug ne s'en rendit pas compte, bien trop attiré par l'énorme statue d'or, le faisant presque ronronner, lorsqu'une bulle d'air explosa au niveau de l'œil de la statue. L'or en fusion se mit alors à se déverser.

Grognant de surprise, Smaug tenta de reculer lorsque l'œuvre finit par fondre sur place, l'or se répandant droit vers lui qui fut emporté par la vague. Ne pouvant esquiver celle-ci, le dragon tomba de tout son long avant de se faire recouvrir par la rivière d'or. Des cris de victoire retentirent dans la Galerie et les nains avisèrent le futur sol doré de la salle, renfermant le corps d'un dragon mort tandis que Bilbon et Sara s'appuyèrent chacun contre l'une des colonnes, échangeant un sourire soulagé quand le pire finit par arriver.

Smaug émergea du lac d'or, faisant sursauter tout le monde et poussant des râles. Le dragon se mit alors à fuir ce sol dont les nains avaient voulu en faire son tombeau, s'éloignant de la Compagnie.

-**Vengeance ? Vengeance ? Tu vas en voir une de vengeance !**

Sur cette mise en garde et sous les yeux effarés des nains, Smaug quitta la Montagne, défonçant le passage bloqué de la porte d'entrée. Se mettant à courir, il sauta dans les airs, porté par son élan, et tournoya pour se défaire de l'or qui le recouvrait tandis qu'une fine pluie d'or tomba sous lui. Le dragon rouvrit ses ailes, se mettant à planer en direction de Dale.

Alors que, depuis Lacville, tous les habitants qui avaient parfaitement entendu le tremblement que Smaug avait causé en sortant d'Erebor, rivèrent leur regard sur la Montagne, apercevant dans la nuit, une lueur rougeâtre au pied de celle-ci, ne signifiant qu'une chose. Tandis que, toujours enfermé dans sa cellule, Bard s'approcha des barreaux, ayant pertinemment entendu lui aussi. Tout comme Lucy et Fili, toujours enlacés, qui se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en sursautant alors que Tauriel, Gwen, les trois nains et les enfants de Bard firent de même à ce son, réalisant ce que tous avaient redouté.

-**Ecoutez-moi ! Vous ne voyez donc pas ce qui arrive ! **Cria Bard dans sa cellule à l'encontre de Braga et ses hommes qui continuaient de boire et de trinquer, sans se rendre compte du danger qui venait de quitter la Montagne et qui se dirigeait droit vers eux.

Devant les portes d'Erebor, Bilbon s'était lancé sur les traces du dragon, suivi de près par Sara et grimpant sur l'une des statues de la grande porte que le dragon avait projetée durant la prise du Royaume nain, le hobbit se laissa choir, la jeune femme à ses côtés. Tous les deux fixèrent le dragon voler, dépasser Dale et s'éloigner de plus en plus de la Montagne, en direction de Lacville, sa future cible.

-**Je suis le Feu ! Je suis...la Mort ! **

Dans un grondement de tonnerre, Bilbon et Sara le regardèrent s'en aller, impuissants. Le dragon allait s'en prendre à des innocents qui n'étaient en rien responsables et parmi eux, se trouvaient les derniers membres de leur Compagnie. Ils allaient subir la colère et les ravages de Smaug par leur faute.

-**Qu'avons-nous fait ? **murmura Bilbon.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
**

**Je vous l'avais dis. Ils sont courts. Surtout celui-ci. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous en avez profité car je ne sais quand je publierai maintenant. Je reprend les cours demain, à ma plus grande joie. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un peut se faire passer pour moi et y aller à ma place, je suis preneuse. **

**Bon j'arrête de me lamenter. Je vous souhaite bon courage et bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont encore (chanceuses !).**

**A la prochaine ! **

**Gros bisous**


	48. La colère de Smaug

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis bien de retour ! D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée pour ma très, très, très, très longue absence. Mon excuse : les révisions et le bac qui m'ont accaparée, plus mes deux semaines de boulot que je viens de faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire comme je le voulais.**

**Mais me voilà avec un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf que j'ai écris sur le peu de temps libre que j'ai réussi à grappiller ici et là ! **

**Alors (petit résumé du chapitre précédent), je vous avais laissé sur la reprise d'Erebor par nos personnages adorés. Tandis que Smaug se dirigeait vers Lacville pour sa grande _grillade party_ alors que Gwen, Kili, Fili, Lucy, Bofur et Oïn y étaient avec Tauriel et les enfants de Bard. Voilà !**

**Je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre XLVI : **__**La colère de Smaug**_

Les cloches d'alarmes sonnaient. Toute la ville était en alerte. Les habitants quittaient leur maison et rassemblaient le strict nécessaire pour quitter Lacville avant l'arrivée de la Bête.

-**Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ? Ne vous avais-je pas dis ce qui arriverait à cause des nains ? Et bien, ils l'ont fait ! Ils ont réveillés le Dragon ! Ils nous ont envoyés l'Apocalypse ! **Ne cessa de clamer le Maître alors que ses hommes rassemblaient tout l'or et autre richesse qu'il possédait dans des caisses.

L'homme cupide alla attraper une torche accrocher dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait être un levier et il l'actionna. Ceci ouvrit un passage juste à côté, offrant un escalier menant à un sous-sol où se trouvait un bateau prêt à apparier au moindre problème.

-**Allons ! Pressons ! **Ordonna le capitaine des gardes.

-**Bon sang, j'aimerai bien m'extirper d'ici ! **Grogna le Maître tout en faisant passer ses gardes et leur chargement par son issu de secours. **Allez ! Doucement ! Laissez les livres et prenez le reste !**

**-Mais Sire… Ne devrions-nous pas tenter de sauver la ville ? **Lui demanda l'un de ses hommes, inquiet.

-**Oh, la ville est perdue ! Sauvons l'or !**

**-Vous avez entendus ? Dépêchez-vous !**

Tandis que c'était la panique générale dehors et que les habitants quittaient un par un leur demeure, Tauriel sortit sur le balcon de l'entrée, trouvant Lucy et Fili observant le ciel étoilé cherchant quelque chose du regard, alors que le nain avait un bras autour de la jeune fille. Ils se tournèrent vers elle mais l'elfe ne fit pas plus attention à eux et se concentra sur les sons alentours alors que le silence se fit. C'est là qu'elle parvint à percevoir facilement les bruits des battements d'ailes du dragon et ses grondements, tout comme son ombre qu'elle vit apparaître sur le toit des maisons et à l'entente du petit cri de panique de Lucy, les deux jeunes gens l'avaient aperçus.

-**Le temps presse ! Il faut partir ! **Ordonna Tauriel en rentrant suivie de Fili et Lucy alors qu'elle vint à attraper le manteau de la plus jeune des filles de Bard pour lui faire mettre.

Oïn, Bofur, Gwen et Lucy s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs maigres affaires alors que Fili alla aider Kili à se relever, ce dernier totalement réveillé, se trouvant assis sur un siège.

-**Aller mon frère ! Aller ! Aller !**

**-ça va ! Je peux marcher ! **Fit le jeune nain brun en refusant le soutien de son aîné alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds seul.

Bain, qui fixait tout le monde se préparer, vint à s'avancer vers l'elfe qui aidait Sigrid à habiller Tilda.

-**Nous ne partons pas. Pas sans notre père.**

**-Si vous restez, tes sœurs vont mourir. Est-ce ce que ton père voudrait ? **Lui rétorqua Tauriel en se tournant vers lui après avoir donné un sourire rassurant à la fillette.

Au même instant, Bard, se trouvant toujours enfermé, tentait de forcer la porte de sa cellule.

-**Ouvrez cette porte ! Vous entendez !?**

Mais les gardes avaient quittés la caserne depuis longtemps pour rejoindre leur Maître et suivre ses ordres, laissant ainsi leur prisonnier seul. Bard riva son attention vers le ciel qu'il apercevait à travers les grilles du couloir, la silhouette du dragon se découpant sur le ciel sombre avant de se masquer de nouveau derrière les nuages. Le batelier, s'acharnant de nouveau contre sa porte, constata que cette dernière était fermée par un lourd cadenas et qu'il lui faudrait la clé pour sortir. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir par là, il dirigea toute sa concentration sur la fenêtre à barreau de sa cellule.

Quittant la maison par le sous-sol pour rejoindre la barque afin de quitter Lacville, Fili et Bofur furent les premiers à l'atteindre. Ils attrapèrent les rames et vinrent à défaire les accroches maintenant la barque au petit quai.

-**Donnez-moi la main.**

Tendant la sienne vers Sigrid et Tilda, Fili les aida à monter alors que Tauriel grimpait à l'avant, tenant la poutre en bois afin de maintenir l'embarcation la plus immobile possible lors de la montée et éviter que des personnes tombent à l'eau dans le processus.

-**Dépêchez-vous ! Allez !**

Gwen et Lucy s'installèrent derrière les deux filles de Bard tandis que Kili fut le dernier à monter, s'installant à côté d'Oïn, Bain derrière eux. Puis Fili et Bofur se mirent à l'arrière de la barque, rames en main. Dés qu'ils furent tous placés, les deux nains se mirent à ramer, quittant l'abri de la maison et avançant entre les demeures et les quais.

A l'instant même, le dragon survola Lacville à basse altitude avant de remonter en chandelle, créant la panique générale parmi la population alors que les nains et Tauriel fixait ce dernier, aux aguets. Tilda était lovée dans les bras dans sa grande sœur jetant un regard apeuré à l'immense lézard tout comme Sigrid, Lucy et Gwen. Ces deux dernières échangèrent un regard et se prirent la main pour se rassurer tandis que leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers la Compagnie et Sara. Est-ce que ces derniers étaient toujours en vie ?

Terminant par se laisser tomber en piquer vers Lacville, ses ailes repliées sur son flanc et son poitrail rougeoyant dangereusement, Smaug rouvrit ses ailes à la dernière seconde et créa une ligne de flamme en survolant le lac. Beaucoup d'habitants n'eurent le temps d'esquiver ce premier torrent de feu que déjà la créature en déversait un autre, ratant de peu la barque des nains qui virent les flammes se répandre là où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques instants plutôt.

Tandis que, toujours bloqué dans sa prison, Bard avait attrapé le baril qui lui servait de siège pour frapper les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est de déformer ces dernières. Il soupira et balaya la pièce du regard dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. Soudain, une idée lui vint et il prit les couvertures qui bordaient la couchette. Il s'empressa de les déchirer pour faire ce dont il avait besoin pour sortir d'ici, jetant plusieurs regards au dehors avec inquiétude.

Alors que les cris résonnaient dans toute la ville et que le dragon poursuivait son massacre, le convoi du Maître poursuivait sa lente avancée pour quitter Lacville, son bateau chargé de toutes les richesses qu'ils avaient pu prendre. Tandis que les flammes du dragon faisaient exploser des maisons, le reptile les survolant en continuant sa tâche.

-**En avant ! Aller ! **Ordonna le Maître à ses gardes qui ramaient tandis que le capitaine veillait à ce que personne ne monte à bord. **Si seulement nous pouvions emmener plus de ces pauvres gens, mais ce n'est pas…**

**-La peine ! **Compléta Alfrid, se tenant aux côtés du Maître. **Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, **approuva-t-il en poussant du pied l'un des habitants qui s'était accroché au bateau, le faisant tomber à l'eau.

Sur le court d'eau adjacent à celui que prenait leur bateau, la barque des nains poursuivait sa route, Tauriel rivant son regard sur le ciel pour garder le dragon à l'œil. Mais elle porta son attention sur le danger qui les menaçait quand elle entendit le cri d'alerte de Bofur.

-**Attention !**

La seconde suivante, le bateau du Maître les percuta à l'avant alors que ce dernier forçait le passage pour avancer, manquant de faire tomber les occupants de la barque. Fili perdit d'ailleurs sa rame qu'il s'empressa de récupérer avant que cette dernière ne coule dans l'eau gelée, Lucy et Gwen s'agrippèrent au bord de leur embarcation pour s'empêcher de passer par-dessus bord avec Bain qui avait cramponné leur bras pour les maintenir à leur place, Oïn baissa Kili pour que ce dernier demeure dans la barque et Tauriel attrapa le bras de Sigrid qui se tint à elle alors qu'elle avait enserrée Tilda dans ses bras. Ils portèrent tous leur regard sur le bateau du Maître qui les dépassa.

-**Allons ! Du nerf ! Plus vite ! Plus vite ! **Pressa ce dernier envers ses hommes alors que la secousse de la collision avec la barque du batelier fut amplement suffisante pour faire tomber quelques richesses dans l'eau sombre et gelée du lac. **Mon or ! Mon or !**

**-La barque est trop chargée ! Il faut jeter quelque chose !**

**-Tu as raison !** Approuva le Maître.

La seconde d'après, il poussa son bras droit dans l'eau. Mais bien trop concentré par son méfait, il ne vit pas la corde faite de couverture tomber juste devant son nez et s'enrouler autour de lui. Alors que dans sa cellule au-dessus, Bard s'empressa de faire un nœud à l'extrémité de la corde qu'il venait tout juste de créer à ses barreaux de fenêtre. Le Maître tentait de s'en défaire mais le capitaine ne cessa d'ordonner d'aller plus vite et ce qui du arriver, arriva. La corde, arrivée à son extrémité, plaqua le Maître contre la poupe de la barque, l'étranglant au passage. Mais heureusement pour lui, les barreaux et une grande partie du mur en bois de la cellule céda, tombant à l'eau alors que le Maître tomba en arrière et se mit à tousser, reprenant sa respiration. Bard lui jeta un regard goguenard et guère surpris de le voir fuir avant de s'empresser d'aller chercher des armes dans la caserne par le biais d'une des fenêtres à ses côtés.

Le batelier attrapa un arc dont il jaugea de sa robustesse et de sa ligne, avant de saisir l'un des carquois plein de flèche. Il détruisit ensuite la charpente du toit pour se créer un passage parmi la toiture, seul chemin qui pourrait lui permettre d'atteindre sa cible bien plus vite que s'il venait à emprunter les rues et les quais remplis des habitants qui fuyaient. Et alors qu'il se redressa sur le toit, Bard se coucha aussitôt quand il vit le dragon le survoler. Il profita alors que ce dernier ait le dos tourné pour se remettre debout et sauter de toit en toit, se dirigeant vers la tour du clocher.

* * *

Raven Hill, ancien fort des nains, en ruine, qui appartenait à Erebor et situé à un endroit assez haut pour voir le lac et Vertbois derrière. C'était ici que la Compagnie se trouvait et assistait au carnage causé par Smaug à Lacville. La cité des hommes se transformait en un bûcher au centre même du lac alors que tous pouvaient parfaitement entendre le son de la cloche d'alarme ainsi que les cris des habitants et des grondements de Smaug, poursuivant sa destruction tout en survolant Esgaroth et tournant autour comme un vautour.

Certains nains avaient détournés le regard, n'étant pas capable de regarder d'avantage ce massacre, tel que Ori se trouvant assis entre ses deux frères aînés qui avaient posé leurs mains sur ses épaules. Alors que Bifur ne cessait de tourner en rond devant Bombur qui regardait terrorisé le carnage, tous les deux craignant pour la vie de Bofur. Tandis que Gloïn observait le ciel noir, se détournant ainsi de la scène, sachant lui aussi que son frère se trouvait là-bas.

-**Pauvre gens, **ne put s'empêcher de dire Balin en ne détournant pas le regard de la scène tout comme Dwalin, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient la cause de ce massacre.

Bilbon regardait la scène terrorisé et avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Il était tellement hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait, qu'il ne remarqua pas que sa chère amie à côté de lui semblait pâle, une expression d'affolement sur le visage. Ces cris, ces flammes, ce carnage, ses amis restés là-bas... Elle avait l'impression de revivre une deuxième fois la destruction de son foyer. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Son cœur s'emballait. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps et sa respiration se fit plus difficilement comme si l'angoisse qui montait en elle, la submergeait et la noyait. Sa vue se troubla de plus en plus de larmes et les cris des habitants de Lacville se superposèrent aux cris de son passé. Elle tâtonna dans l'air pour trouver un appui qu'elle trouva auprès d'un petit muret et elle se laissa glisser au sol, s'asseyant, les genoux ramenés contre elle tout en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre.

Bilbon entendit alors les sanglots étouffés de Sara et tourna la tête pour voir sa meilleure amie recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblant, se bouchant les oreilles tout en pleurant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se précipita à son côté, s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-**Sara ? **Souffla-t-il inquiet, faisant tourner quelques regards vers eux. **Sara ? Qu'y a-t-il ?**

La jeune femme leva son visage baigné de larme et déformé par la peur vers lui. Elle était désespérée et son regard semblait appelé à l'aide.

-**Bilbon, **gémit-elle. **Faîtes les taire… S'il vous plaît…, **supplia-t-elle se rapportant aux cris qu'elle entendait. **Je ne veux pas les entendre… S'il vous plaît…**

Le hobbit était complètement touché et désemparé face à la détresse de son amie. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, frottant une main dans son dos pour la réconforter et la rassurer. Cette dernière s'accrocha à son manteau bleu, en sanglotant.

-**Ils...ils vont me prendre mes parents et Trinian… Et...et…et il y a Gwen et Lucy avec Fili, Kili, Bofur et Oïn là-bas. Ils vont les tuer aux-aussi… Je ne veux pas, Bilbon… Je ne veux pas…, **déblatéra Sara, semblant mélanger passé et réalité. **Où...où est...Thorin ? Il...il est où ? Il était là avec nous…, **sanglota-t-elle de plus en plus, s'affolant. **I-il ne faut pas que lui aussi parte… Il m'avait promis… Il...il m'a dit qu'on ne l'arracherait pas à moi… Je...je veux Thorin, Bilbon…**

Sara ressemblait à une petite fille, la même petite fille démunie d'il y a 15 ans. Bilbon ne savait quoi faire et il leva la tête pour chercher le nain que réclamait sa meilleure amie. Il le trouva un peu plus bas, son regard tourné vers la Montagne. Fixant le dos de Thorin tout en levant un regard vers Erebor, un mauvais pressentiment le prit aux tripes, le mettant mal à l'aise. Exactement la même sensation quand ce dernier l'avait rejoint dans la montagne avec un comportement étrange, lui sommant de lui dire où était l'Arkenstone.

-**Où...où est Thorin ? **Répéta Sara.

-**Il est là, **lui chuchota-t-il. **Il...il est occupé mais il va venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Il lui mentait et il n'aimait pas lui faire ça. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Car si Thorin avait été dans son état normal, il serait déjà accouru ici pour rassurer son Unique, étant donné que d'où il était, il pouvait entendre les conversations. Alors Bilbon resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui continuait à pleurer, la rassurant comme il pouvait avec Gloïn qui s'était approché et qui avait pris à son tour Sara dans ses bras, la berçant comme un père avec sa petite fille. Tandis qu'une inquiétude tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du hobbit.

Cela ne pouvait être la maladie de l'or qui prenait Thorin, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Bard continuait sa route de toit en toit, espérant atteindre sa cible qui poursuivait sa destruction de Lacville, pendant que la famille du batelier, escortée par les quatre nains, les deux filles et l'elfe, vint à passer sous l'un des quais d'une maison encore intacte. Mais ces derniers s'arrêtèrent quand l'une des maisons s'écroula en feu juste sur leur gauche, ne bloquant pas le chemin, heureusement.

Au même moment, Bard parvint à atteindre la tour, grimpant en haut de cette dernière, arrivant juste sous la cloche qui continuait de sonner. Retirant les flèches du carquois qu'il laissa tomber, l'archer vrilla son regard sur le dragon qui arriva sur sa droite. Bard arma son arc et tira sa première flèche, celle-ci allant heurter les écailles rouges au niveau du poitrail droit du dragon mais ne lui causant aucune éraflure.

Suivant le dragon du regard, Bard finit par lever la tête vers la cloche qui continuait de sonner au-dessus de lui, l'énervant quelque peu. Il attrapa alors un de ses poignards pour trancher la corde qui servait de contrebalance pour la faire sonner. La cloche finit par cesser de faire du bruit alors que le batelier prit une deuxième flèche qu'il vint à bander sur son arc, heurtant la nuque du dragon, sans commettre la moindre blessure.

Et, c'était sur sa tour que Bain finit par l'apercevoir à travers les maisons en feu.

-**Père ?**

-**Papa ! **Cria Tilda quand Sigrid et elle l'aperçurent à leur tour.

Ce dernier cherchait un angle de tir et dès qu'il en avait un, tirait sur le dragon qui passait juste à côté de lui.

-**Il l'a touché ! Il a touché la dragon ! **s'exclama Kili, ayant aperçu la flèche atteindre sa cible.

-**Non, **contredit Tauriel alors qu'elle avait vu la même chose.

-**Si ! Il a atteint sa cible ! Je l'ai vu, **répliqua le nain brun tout en reportant son regard sur le batelier.

-**Les flèches ne peuvent percer son cuir, **déclara l'elfe rousse avec fatalité alors que Lacville était en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux. **Rien ne le pourra, **finit-elle.

Mais à ces mots, Bain se rappela ce que son Père lui avait demander de cacher alors que son regard se riva sur sa gauche, là où il finit par apercevoir la statue du Maître toujours intacte. Alors que la barque, dans laquelle il avait caché la seule chose qui pouvait tuer un dragon, se trouvait toujours à son pied, attendant que quelque chose n'arrive. Prenant alors une décision et un regard déterminé, il avisa l'une des accroches avec poulie au-dessus d'eux et se redressant et tendant les bras, il attrapa celle-ci avant même que les nains et les autres n'aient pus l'arrêter dans sa tentative.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Lui demanda Bofur inquiet lorsqu'il vit le garçon se laisser porter vers le quai.

-**Reviens Bain ! **Cria Fili.

-**Bain ! **Appelèrent Sigrid et Tilda.

-**Reviens ! **s'exclamèrent Oïn et Gwen.

-**Laissez-le ! **Ordonna Tauriel à l'encontre des autres alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer. **On ne peut pas revenir, **les informa-t-elle.

-**Bain ! **Continua d'appeler Tilda en larme alors que Sigrid la serrait contre elle.

Fili posa un regard compatissant sur les deux soeurs avant de reporter son regard vers Bain qui s'en allait vers la statue.

-**Lucy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **s'écria Gwen.

Le nain blond tourna instantanément la tête en direction de ses deux amies et il vit Lucy, debout, sans veste, avant qu'elle ne plonge dans l'eau froide. Il se précipita au bord, les yeux ronds, le cœur battant. Puis il la vit remonter à la surface, tremblotante.

-**Lucy ! Viens ! On va t'aider ! **Firent Bofur et Kili en lui tendant leur main.

Mais elle les ignora et commença à nager jusqu'au quai où elle réussit difficilement à se hisser, sous les cris de tout le monde dans la barque, enfin...plus des injures du côté de Gwen qui ne revenait pas de l'idiotie de la benjamine. Cette dernière reprenait son souffle, accroupie sur le ponton.

-**Lucy ! **Parvint enfin à s'écrier Fili , inquiet, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, trop abasourdi par l'action de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci tourna son regard vert vers lui avant de lui adresser un sourire désolé puis elle se redressa et rejoignit en courant Bain, étonné de la voir arriver. Finalement, tous les deux disparurent de leur champ de vision lorsqu'ils passèrent, une énième maison.

* * *

Toujours dans sa tour, poursuivant sa folle entreprise d'abattre le dragon à l'aide de ses flèches, Bard se figea lorsqu'il voulut attraper sa prochain flèche et qu'il constata que c'était sa dernière. Un dernier tir pour atteindre la Bête. Terminant par saisir celle-ci, Bard la tira droit vers Smaug, qui venait de déverser un nouveau jet de flamme sur Lacville. Mais, atteignant l'épaule du dragon, elle heurta seulement sa cuirasse, comme toutes les autres flèches précédentes, ne faisant ni chaud, ni froid au lézard. Ce dernier cogna la tour, la secouant tout en faisant perdre pied à Bard qui se retrouva par terre. Il tenta de se redresser, s'appuyant sur la balustrade, tandis qu'il riva un regard terrifié sur la créature. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

-**Papa ?**

Se tournant à cet appel, il avisa la tête de Bain émergeant du passage dans le plancher. Il se figea et fut terroriser de savoir son garçon encore ici avec le dragon dans les parages.

-**Bain ! Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Tu devais t'en aller !**

-**Oui, il devait ! **s'écria une voix féminine en-dessous de Bain.

Bard se pencha au-dessus de l'entrée alors que son garçon se décala du mieux qu'il put, perché sur l'échelle, pour que son père puisse voir celle qui l'avait accompagné.

-**Lucy ? **

-**Re bonjour Bard, **salua-t-elle, en faisant un petit signe de la main. **On est venu pour vous aider !**

-**Non ! Rien ne l'arrêtera maintenant, **avoua le batelier vaincu alors qu'il riva de nouveau son regard sur le dragon.

-**ça, peut-être ! **

Tournant son attention, Bard avisa la Flèche Noire que Bain tenait et avait finis par lui ramener. Il saisit cette dernière, la seule arme pouvant percer la cuirasse du dragon, tandis que son fils se hissait à sa hauteur, aidant ensuite Lucy à faire de même.

-**Bain, tu repars, **fit Bard alors que son fils se tourna vers lui. **Tu te sauves très loin avec Lucy.**

Il posa une main rassurante sur la joue de Bain mais ce dernier prit soudain une expression terrorisée tout comme la jeune fille.

-**Papa !**

Suivant son regard, Bard se retourna pour constater que Smaug se dirigeait droit vers eux, dressant ses pattes arrières devant lui. Il attrapa alors le haut de la tour, la cloche y comprise, avant de laisser tomber les morceaux plus bas. Tandis que Bard et Lucy eurent le réflexe de se coucher, se mettant à l'abri de l'attaque. Puis ils se redressèrent et constatèrent avec effroi qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-**Bain ! **Cria Bard, paniqué.

Ils entendirent tous les deux un cri et s'y dirigèrent pour constater que le jeune homme s'était accroché à une poutre, les pieds dans le vide et tenant toujours la Flèche Noire dans son autre main. Bard attrapa son fils par son manteau et le tira vers lui pour le mettre en lieu sûr à côté de lui. Lucy se précipita aux côtés de Bain, sous le choc, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Quand à Bard, son regard se dirigea vers Smaug qui finit par se poser sur des maisons en feu d'Esgaroth, qui cédèrent sous son poids sans pour autant le faire tomber à l'eau alors que cela coupa la retraite à une certaine personne.

-**Halte donc ! Halte donc ! Halte ! **Cria le maître à l'encontre de ses gardes qui s'arrêtèrent net et fixèrent avec effroi le gigantesque dragon.

Alors que sur le haut de sa tour quelque peu brisé, Bard arracha la Flèche Noire des mains de Bain toujours sous le choc tandis que Lucy essayait de le ramener à lui comme elle pouvait. Le batelier se releva et tourna toute son attention vers Smaug, situé à l'autre extrémité de Lacville, qui finit, lui aussi, par porter son regard sur lui.

-**Qui es-tu, toi qui ose me résister ? **Lui ordonna Smaug de sa voix rocailleuse, qui attira l'attention de Lucy, sentant un frisson de peur parcourir son échine tandis que Bain sembla revenir à la réalité.

Alors que Bard attrapa son arc poser à côté de lui, terminant par constater que celui-ci était brisé en deux, ne pouvant être utilisé.

-**Alors ça, c'est dommage, **reprit Smaug, amusé. **Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Pauvre Archer ? Ils t'ont abandonnés ! N'espère aucune aide, **le prévint-il alors qu'il s'avança lentement mais sûrement vers lui, posant l'une de ses pattes sur une des demeures en flammes, se dégageant ainsi un passage.

-**C'est l'occasion ! Allez ! En avant ! **Ordonna le Maître à ses subordonnés qui reprirent le chemin alors que Smaug se désintéressa des habitants autour de lui, se focalisant uniquement sur Bard. **Tout droit vers les eaux libres !**

Le dragon finit, d'ailleurs, par se rendre compte que l'archer n'était pas seul sur sa tour et se mettant à tirer sa langue de serpent, comme pour se pourlécher les babines, il avisa le jeune garçon et la jeune fille derrière Bard.

-**Est-ce tes enfants ? **Lui demanda le dragon, son regard rivé sur Bain et Lucy, qu'il croyait être la fille du batelier. **Tu ne pourras les protéger du feu. Ils vont brûler !**

Déterminé et demandant de l'aide à son fils, Bard planta les deux morceaux brisés de l'arc dans les poutres de bois de la tour et rattacha la corde de l'arc avant de placer la Flèche Noire dessus. Tirant sur cette corde, il arma l'immense arbalète qu'il venait de créer avec Bain placé juste devant lui et qui soutenait, tout en dirigeant, la flèche pour la maintenir pointée sur le dragon. Le garçon, se retrouvant dos au lézard et faisant face à son père, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une respiration erratique, en sachant la menace qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-**Ne bouge pas. Reste tranquille, **lui demanda doucement Bard, tentant de calmer les craintes de son fils alors qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux le dragon.

-**ça va aller Bain, **le rassura Lucy avec un petit sourire. **Respire calmement et garde ton sang-froid.**

-**Dis-moi, sombre idiot, comment pourrais-tu te mesurer à moi ? **Lança Smaug au batelier tout en se redressant et mettant en avant son poitrail.

Poitrail sur lequel, Bard remarqua un détail. Un détail crucial qu'il se remémora en repensant à l'histoire racontée hier par les nains sur la destruction de la ville de Dale et la réplique de son fils.

_**« Vous savez que Girion à toucher le dragon et à déloger une écaille sous son aile gauche. Un dernier tire et il aurait tué la bête »**_

La Flèche Noire avait bel et bien atteint sa cible et déloger cette fameuse écaille. Une faille dans sa cuirasse que Bard pouvait utiliser pour le vaincre.

-**Tu n'as pas d'autre issue...que la Mort !**

Et sur cette menace Smaug poussa un puissant rugissement alors qu'il chargea droit sur Bard, son fils et Lucy, alors que le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le dragon pour voir où ce dernier était.

-**Bain ! Regarde-moi ! Ne regarde que moi, **lui ordonna Bard, obligeant ainsi son fils à ne pas voir leur possible mort venir d'en face bien que le batelier était déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. **Un peu vers la gauche, **demanda-t-il à Bain qui se décala dans la direction indiquée. **Voilà, c'est ça !**

Et tirant d'avantage la corde de l'arbalète improvisée, Bard fixa un dernier instant le dragon et sa faille dans son armure pour ensuite finir par lâcher cette dernière, permettant ainsi à la Flèche Noire de filer droit sur Smaug. Perçant de plein fouet son point faible, le dragon se mit à hurler de douleur alors que Bard attira Bain contre lui à l'instant même où Smaug heurta la tour tandis qu'il virait sur la droite. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire tomber cette dernière et ceux se trouvant encore dessus.

-**Bain ! Lucy ! Tenez bon !**

Tenant son fils contre lui et attrapant le bras de la jeune fille alors qu'ils tombèrent tous les trois à l'eau, Bard, Bain et Lucy ne virent pas le dragon se mettre à heurter plusieurs maison en feu de Lacville, avant de tenter de prendre de l'altitude tout en poussant des râles de douleur alors qu'il avait du mal à coordonner ses deux ailes en même temps. Il vola ainsi sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteurs avant de pousser son dernier râle et le feu en lui s'éteignit, comme la lumière qui luisait dans ses yeux, quand il vint passer de vie à trépas.

Tandis que son corps chuta et que tout son corps devint pâle et grisonnant, le silence se fit sur Esgaroth alors que, de là où ils se trouvaient, en première loge, le Maître et ses hommes virent le dragon tomber du ciel, droit sur eux, terminant par les aplatir sous sa carcasse lorsqu'il vint à toucher la surface du lac.

* * *

-**Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

La question de Ori fut dans l'esprit de tous les nains se tenant à Raven Hill alors que le monde autour d'eux s'était plongé dans le silence après un dernier grondement de tonnerre. Sara, toujours assise dans son coin et dans les bras paternel de Gloïn, semblait avoir repris son calme tandis que Bilbon s'était relevé quelques instants avant ce silence.

-**Il est tombé ! Je l'ai vu ! **Affirma, par ailleurs, ce dernier en se rapprochant du balcon tout en portant son regard sur Lacville, comme tous les autres.

Ils constatèrent tous alors un détail important. Si la ville des hommes étaient toujours en feu, le dragon ne la survolait plus.

-**Il est mort. Smaug est mort ! **Déclara Bilbon alors qu'il se tourna vers ses compagnons, ces derniers, eux aussi, n'arrivant pas y croire.

Cela sembla ramener complètement à la réalité Sara qui se détacha des bras du nain roux, ce dernier l'aidant à se relever et elle constata par elle-même les dire de son ami.

-**Par ma barbe, il dit vrai ! Regardez ! **Appela Gloïn alors qu'il désigna une dizaine, voir une vingtaine de corbeaux se diriger vers la Montagne. **Les corbeaux d'Erebor s'en reviennent à la Montagne, **affirma-t-il, rappelant à tous les prédictions qu'Oïn avait interprétées plusieurs mois plus tôt.

-**La nouvelle va se répandre, **avoua Balin à l'encontre des autres. **Bientôt, tout le monde en Terre du Milieu saura que le Dragon est mort, **confia-t-il à l'attention de tous alors que les nains se mirent à pousser des cris de joie face à cette nouvelle, entrainant Sara dans leur bonne humeur.

Mais seul un nain ne paraissait heureux de ce dernier détail. Le visage fermé et une lueur dangereuse flottant dans son regard, Thorin finit par quitter Raven Hill et prit la direction d'Erebor, d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

**Voilà ! Reviews ?  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne sais pas trop quand je publierai la prochaine fois mais vous ne inquiétez pas, il y aura un délai beaucoup moins long. Je vais profiter d'être en vacances pour bien avancer dans mon histoire, sachant que j'ai déjà écris une bonne partie de la fin. **

**Bonnes vacances pour celles et ceux qui y sont sinon bon courage !**

**Bisous**


End file.
